A Family Vacation
by tattoohero
Summary: This is set 15 years after the war with the Reapers.  This is a continuation of Leia Shepard's story with Dr. Liara T'Soni.  After 15 years of being married and two kids later, they finally decide to go on a family vacation.  Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I know I am a week late on posting. Life got in the way last week. I do not know how long this one is going to be. I'm not completely finished with it yet.

A/N(16 Jan 2013):I wanted to let readers know this...I wrote this before ME3 came out. At the time, I knew Anderson was no longer Councilor and was the rank of Admiral. I also consider the major events of this story to be canon. What I mean by that is future stories might mention details from this one with any small changes needed to make the new arc fit with the old.

Enjoy.**  
><strong>

**A Family Vacation**

Chapter One

The year is 2201, it's been fifteen years since the defeat of the Reapers.

Dr. Liara T'Soni has spent the last two weeks working out the details on a family vacation for both her bondmate, Leia Shepard and their two kids. Liara leans back in her chair, looking at the picture that Shepard had taken of the kids during a trip to the Citadel about three years ago. Kaja was eleven, she had a perfect copy of the goofy Shepard grin on her face. She was wearing a blue/purple jumpsuit. Gaia was six and wearing a green and white dress with ¾ sleeves. She was hamming it up for the camera like she always does. The statue of the SSV Normandy with the ground crew* is in the background. In the foreground, the kids were standing next to one of the flower gardens on the Presidium.

Liara asked Shepard a few weeks ago if she had any places in mind to take a vacation. Shepard really didn't say any one place, but named off a few places. She really didn't care as long as all four of them were together. T'Soni also asked Kaja and Gaia to write down two or three places they would like to visit. Liara is still looking at the picture thinking.

Two weeks earlier.

Dr. Liara T'Soni and her bondmate, the former Commander Leia Shepard of the Normandy SR-2 along with their two children, Kaja and Gaia, are having a family meeting. Liara asks the girls, "Your father and I are wanting to go on a family vacation. Any places you two would like to go and visit?"

Kaja and Gaia both look at each other. Gaia shrugs her shoulders while saying, "I don't know, mom. Earth or Thessia. We've never been to either planet. I would love to to go to New York City. Broadway."

Shepard asks, "Kaja? Any place you'd like to go?"

The eldest daughter is a little fidgety and has an 'I don't know look on her face', May I think about it first. There are several places I would like to visit."

Liara answers, "Of course, Kaja. Don't take too long. I need to make plans."

"Mom! School's not over for two more months," protests Kaja. "Why do I need to hurry?" Shepard gives her eldest a daughter an ' excuse me' look that Kaja notices right away. "Sorry." Her father gives her an approval nod.

Leia comments, "A week should be plenty of time, Kaja. If you have more than one place in mind and you really can't decide, that's fine. Give your mother a list." Shepard looks over to Gaia, "Same goes for you. If there is another place you want to go besides what you've already told us, let us know."

Gaia shakes her head, "No, I really want to see Broadway though." The youngest asari has a very excited look when she mentions Broadway. Both parents takes notice, but neither comment. They trade glaces with Shepard nodding slightly.

Liara says to Kaja, "Like your father said, give me a list if you can't decided on one or two. We will talk it over and make a decision on what we will do." Dr. T'Soni looks over to Shepard, "Anything else to add?"

"One thing. We will take where you two want to go very much in to consideration. This is your vacation too," answers Shepard.

Kaja asks, "May we go? I have homework."

"Any homework, Gaia?" asks her father.

"No, ma'am. I did it already," answers Gaia.

Shepard tells the girls they are dismissed from the table. Kaja heads to her bedroom while Gaia grabs a book from the bookshelf and sits in a chair in the living room. Liara and Shepard stay in the kitchen.

Shepard says quietly so Gaia doesn't hear, "I have an idea. We can planet hop. Stay a day or two here. Day or two there. We can go to both Earth and Thessia plus the places Kaja wants to go to." grins Shepard as she said that.

Liara rubs the back of her neck, "That sounds like a good idea actually. Sound fun too. Where do you want to go though, Leia?"

"It's not up to me, Liara. Let the kids pick it," says Shepard. She leans over to the asari and whispers into her ear, "Or we can leave the kids with my mom and you and I run off someplace."

Dr. T'Soni gave her bondmate a WTF? look, "You can't be serious." Liara looks at Shepard's face to see if she was actually serious. Shepard gave her a poker face.

Commander Shepard couldn't keep from laughing for too long. Leia says, "When was the last time you and I went someplace by ourselves? No kids, no crew mates, no nobody?"

The question really makes the asari think, "I'm not sure, Leia." Liara thinks some more before she realizes that Shepard had a point. They have never went on a trip that was just the two of them. "Never. We were either on the Normandy and took a little leave on the Citadel. Or I was at the base orbiting Hagalaz." Then it comes to Liara, "When we were at Shanxi. We were alone then."

"True, Shanxi was the last time we were actually alone. We didn't leave alone though," grins Shepard as she laughs again.

Liara laughs with her bondmate, "No, we didn't leave alone did we?"

Gaia can hear her parents laughing in the kitchen. The youngest daughter shakes her head while she keeps reading her book. Kaja comes out of her room, walking towards the kitchen. Gaia comments as her older sister walks by, "They are still in the kitchen laughing about something, Kaja. I heard whispers then they started laughing."

"Think it's safe to go in there?" asks the older sibling.

"I could yell for you and ask. Or you could go and see, sis," says Gaia

Kaja shakes her head at her younger sister, "You know dad doesn't like it when we yell in the house. I already got one of her looks, I don't need to get into any more trouble." Kaja stands there with her arms crossed. Looking just like her father.

Gaia rolls her eyes at her older sister, "You just got a look. You didn't get yelled at or grounded. What's with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why are you always a pain and try to get me into trouble?" remarks Kaja.

"Who me?" coyly says Gaia. She points to herself with her left hand.

Kaja waves her hand dismissively at her sister and walks into the kitchen where her mom and dad were still sitting at the kitchen table talking. "Mom, Dad" The young asari gets a little fidgety. "Ahmmm. I've given some thought into a vacation spot."

Shepard smiles at Kaja along with Liara. Liara says, "We're listening. Go ahead, Kaja."

Kaja T'Soni sits at the table with her parents, "I.. would like to visit some of the human colonies." Kaja as done some search on her father on the extranet and knows about the statues at Elysium and Terra Nova. She is very unsure if her father would want to go back to those places. Neither parent has spoken much about the war with the Reapers. Kaja knows her parents are famous for their actions in the war and people treat them differently because of it.

"Any colonies in particular?" ask Leia.

"No, dad. I would like to see some of the places you've been to," answers Kaja.

Liara looks over to Shepard , who has a slight smile on her face then over to her daughter, "Thank you. You didn't have to give us an answer tonight. We gave you time to think about it."

"I know, mom. I did think about it," comments the eldest daughter.

Shepard is thinking of all the colonies she has been too. _How many has it been? How many got rebuilt? First Earth now colonies. Guess I can't stay away forever_ The human says, "I have a few in mind, Kaja. Your mom and I will talk more about what to do and then we'll let you and Gaia know. Or would you rather is be a surprise that you know is coming?"

"Does Gaia get a vote in that?" asks Kaja as she is thinking this is one way to get back at Gaia for getting her grounded two weeks ago.

Shepard leans in close to Liara's ear, cups her hand over her mouth, whispers, "Should we ask Gaia? She has been getting Kaja into trouble lately. I found out that Gaia was part of it too after the fact. It would be a little pay back for her. Why not give it to her?"

The older asari looks over to Shepard while thinking before she answers the question, "No, she doesn't." Liara then squeezes Leia's thigh.

The elder sibling leans back in her chair to look into Gaia's direction to see if she was paying any attention. Gaia looks like she was really getting into her book, "The Adventures of Blasto, the Hanar Spectre" It's a children edition that Shepard bought for Kaja when she was younger. Kaja finally answers, "Surprise us, please."

Shepard gave her bondmate a grin, "Are you sure? No, asking in a month from now where we are going."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure. I think it will bother Gaia more than me because I didn't say any where in particular," answers Kaja while looking her father in the eyes with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Anything else, Kaja," asks her mother.

The younger asari shakes her head no and gets up from the table and heads back to her room. As soon as Kaja was out of sight, Liara puts her hand on her mouth.

"What?" asks Shepard with a smirk.

Liara closes her eyes then reopens, "You're bad, Leia. And I wonder where those two get it from."

The human gives a 'who me' look to the asari, "I thought I told you that, Liara. You answered her not me."

"You did. I did, but you still are a bad influence," answers Liara in a joking manner. Both Liara and Shepard start laughing once more. Liara takes Shepard's hand into her's. "Where do you want to go? Looks like we have one with Broadway on her mind and the other wants to follow your footsteps. Either way, we are back in Alliance space and as a family. I know there are groups that don't like that, Leia."

"Let's discuss this later after the kids go to bed," says the former Commander as she looks at the clock. "It's getting about their bed time too."

Liara nods in agreement. She gets up from the table and walks into the living room to tell Gaia to start getting ready for bed. Shepard also gets up but she heads towards Kaja's room.

Kaja is working on her homework when she hears a knock at the door, the door opens. Her father, Leia Shepard, is standing in the doorway, "Mind if I come in, Kaja?"

"No, dad, I don't mind," answers Kaja.

Shepard walks into the bedroom, she sits on the edge of the bed next to the desk Kaja is sitting at. Before she sits, Shepard kisses her daughter forehead, "Anything bothering you, little one?"

The young asari looks at her father, but didn't know what to say. She feels bad for getting a look. That look makes her feel guilty because she knows she did or said something she wasn't suppose to. The look also makes the young asari that she is letting her parents down. It's something Kaja never wants to do. Even at her young age. "I...don't like..ahmm..getting your looks, dad. They make me feel guilty for disappointing you."

"Would you rather be yelled at, little one?" asks Leia as her head is cocked a little sideways with a slight grin as she looks her daughter in the eyes. Shepard notices that Liara is standing in the doorway listening to the conversation.

"No, ma'ma. That would be worse," answers Kaja.

Shepard scoots closer to Kaja and places a hand on Kaja's shoulder, "That is why you get looks. You want me to stop giving them, you have to stop doing things you know you shouldn't do. Like raise your voice to me or your mother." Shepard gives her daughter a hug. Liara smiles and nods to Shepard. She turns and heads towards back to the living room. Leia gives her bondmate a wink.

The young asari comments, "I don't mean to do things you and mom don't want me to, dad." Kaja gets off the chair she was sitting in and sits next to her father.

The Commander has her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I know you don't mean to get into trouble. I got into plenty of trouble when I was a kid too, Kaja. But that doesn't mean your mom and I are going to put up with your mischief. Gaia's either. We've set rules for you to follow. You don't follow them, expect me to give you the look you don't like. I don't like giving you that look, little one. I really don't."

Kaja leans in to her father and wraps both arms tightly in a hug. Shepard hugs her back. Kaja says, "I love you, dad. I'll try to stay out of trouble. Gaia makes it hard."

"I love you too, Kaja. I know your sister gets you into trouble. You are the oldest. You get the mess up first," comments Leia as she kisses Kaja's forehead again. "Night little one. It is getting to be bed time."

"Night, dad," answers Kaja as she gets off the bed and grabs her krogan print pj's.

Shepard leaves Kaja's room and walks to the doorway to Gaia's room. She peeks in and notices Gaia is already in bed asleep. The human walks in quietly and kisses her youngest daughter on the forehead then leaves the bedroom.

Liara is in the study doing a little data mining at the computer terminal when Leia walks in. Shepard sits in a chair across from Liara, "Kids are all in bed. Gaia is already asleep."

"What's wrong with Kaja, Leia? She seems upset about something," asks Liara as she turns the terminal off.

"She feels guilty for getting another Shepard look during the family meeting," answers Leia Shepard.

Dr. T'Soni rubs her forehead, "She has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. She does straighten up quickly when you glare at her. Gaia too, but those looks don't affect her the same way as it does Kaja."

Commander Shepard gives Liara a smirk, "I know, Kaja wants to please us so much. Gaia seems like she has not a care in the galaxy."

"Leia, what are we going to do for this vacation? I don't think we'll get harassed or anything by reporters, but I do worry about some of the fringe groups that are not too pleased that you and I are together."

The human leans back in her chair, rubbing the back of her neck in thought, "Are these groups based on Earth on out in the colonies? I know some are not happy with me, but they are a minority. I've taken the girls to the Citadel without any problems."

T'Soni concedes that point to Shepard, "Okay. I'll start looking to get tickets to one of the three theaters in New York that has reopened. I can't promise I can get any. They seem hard to get."

"How long will be able to be gone, Liara? We have not taken a family vacation and I think we should take at least two weeks if not the whole month," comments Shepard.

"I really don't know to be honest. Month away from Illium might be too long," says the asari as she begins to think about how long the business can stay closed for without hurting business. _Should I do work while on vacation? Or not? _

Shepard smiles softly to Liara. Leia can tell her bondmate in thinking about how long to be gone, "How about this, T'Soni. If you can get tickets to one of the theaters, we can go to Earth for two days. We can stay in New York. Take Gaia to a show and see a few sights then leave. Then head to Feros or ..." The Commander rubs the back of her neck again. _I can't believe I'm about to say this, but..._ "Elysium."

_Elysium? You sure about that? Have you even been back since the Blitz?_ Thinks Liara. "And if I can't get tickets to a Broadway show? What do we do then?" asks T'Soni.

"Instead of Earth, we go to Thessia. Gaia did mention both planets," answers Leia. Shepard leans forward in her chair, places her hand on Liara's, "I'll contact my mom tomorrow. See what the climate is like towards us out in the colonies. I know some were disappointed that I was not aboard the Normandy when Alenko finally got there."

T'Soni took Shepard's hand into her's, "I'll start making arraignments tomorrow. It could take me a while."

"There is one place I do want to go," says Shepard. She grins at Dr. T'Soni, "Some place with a beach and a romantic view. Where exactly, I don't care."

"Your worse than Kaja. I wonder where she gets it from," says T'Soni as she rolls her deep blue eyes at Shepard and leans back in her chair.

In the chair across from the asari sits a woman with a smirk on her face, "I don't know." That smirk turns to a grin, "I have no idea where she would get it from." Shepard stands up and moves to sit on the arm of the chair Liara is sitting in, "If you are truly concerned about our safety, I can call Urdnot Grunt. I'm sure he would be our bodyguard."

Dr. T'Soni ponders those words. _Grunt would do it. Do I want a bodyguard? Leia, why are you practical at times? We're both capable of protecting them. No, not needed. _Liara runs her hand across Shepard's arm, "No, I think between us, we're capable of protecting them. I know you never leave Illium without at least your pistol. I don't know if I would call that hand cannon you use for a pistol."

"I like the Phalanx. It gets the job done. I'd prefer to take the Mattock, but I would get looks walking with the kids with that gun on my back. I can conceal the pistol. Though for this trip, I might take the Locust. I can conceal that weapon too." Shepard gets off the arm of the chair. She walks across the room and pours herself a glass of ice brandy. The former Spectre turns, leans against the table, sipping her drink. Shepard has stop downing a glass of liquor like it was a shot glass.

Liara asks, "Leia, the shuttle still has back up armor and weapons stashed in the hold?" The asari gets out of her chair and joins the human across the room.

Shepard pours her a glass of brandy, hands it to Liara, "I check on those items before every trip I take." Leia sips from her glass, "Do you think someone is stupid enough to do something to us?"

Sipping from her glass, Liara shakes her head, "No, I don't. I'm being overly cautious. Also to make sure we think of everything now instead of being unprepared later. I've learned many lessons since I've met you, Shepard."

"That is why I always make sure the shuttle has up to date tech in her. I rather be prepared than unprepared," says Leia as she leans in and kisses Liara's cheek.

The human/asari couple always makes sure they do their best to keep their children safe and out of the public eye as possible. Since leaving the Alliance, Leia Shepard, has not been to Alliance Space outside of going to the Citadel. The trips to the Citadel were both business and personal. This is the first time they have planned on being gone for more than an extended weekend.

Footnote:

*Original content from _The Aftermath_, Epilogue by moi. :0)

A/N:See everyone next week. I know I said I would post two chapters a week. I'm not done writing this story, I'm only going to post one chapter a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back in the present.

Former Spectre Leia Shepard is trying to get, Dr. Liara T'Soni's attention for the past few minutes. "Liara!" yells Shepard. Liara seems to be thinking of something else and is oblivious to the human standing on the other side of the desk. Shepard finally has enough and smacks her hand on the table, "T'Soni!"

Startled, Liara finally realized that Shepard is calling her name, "Sorry, Leia. I was thinking about the night we first talked to the girls about the vacation. I'm glad you're here. I finally got everything in place." The asari has a boastful smile on her face.

"Oh yea? You seem pleased. Get Broadway for Gaia?" asks Shepard as she sits in one of the chairs across from Liara.

"Yes, I finally got them today. A musical called _Cats. _It's suppose to be updated with more modern music and dress.. They are very good seats," beams T'Soni.

"That's good news_._ What about the rest of it?" Shepard has her elbows on her knees leaning forward looking at the beautiful asari across from her. _Where's the beach/romantic located? That's all I care about. Please, Liara, no surprises. Not telling the kids is one thing, but I want...no need to know. _

Liara comments, "We are going to first is Shanxi. Spend two nights there. After that we are headed to Elysium for another two nights." Shepard is listening and nodding as Liara lists off the locations. "Earth after that. New York in particular is also two nights. Then we head a private island in Curacao. Which is in the Caribbean Sea. We are staying there for a week."

"Private Island? Sounds secluded enough. Anything after that or home bound? Why Shanxi?" asks the former Commander.

"History lesson for the girls. So they can learn more about human history. All of us got what we wanted. Kaja gets Elysium. She said a place you've been. I wanted them to learn something while we were gone, so I picked Shanxi. First Contact for humans. Gaia got Broadway. You wanted something romantic," boasts the information broker. "Yes, after the island getaway we are headed home."

Leia is grinning from ear to ear, "Sounds perfect to me. I hope the girls enjoy this trip. Each is getting what they wanted."

"If not, next time, you're planning it," jokes Liara.

"You really don't want me planning any trips. Last time I planned a trip, it was my shore leave on Elysium and that didn't exactly go as planned," replies Shepard.

Liara gives her bondmate a smirk, "I suppose that trip didn't go very well."

Shepard shakes her head no at the information broker, "Are you ready to head home? Kaja is at her friend Mika's house and Gaia is at Petra's house. Gaia asked if she could stay for dinner and I said yes, so we can pick up Kaja. Go out for dinner."

"That sounds good. We should let Kaja pick were to eat. I know she has a couple of favorites," remarks Liara as she stands up to leave.

The former Commander offers her hand to Liara, she takes it as they leave the information broker's office. They walk in silence to the car port. Leia drives the taxi to pick up their oldest daughter, Kaja. Then they are heading to the restaurant Kaja would like to go to.

Night before the family leaves for their vacation.

The Shepard/T'Soni household is all abuzz. Kaja is in her room packing her clothes and a few items she wants to take with her on vacation. Gaia is in her room as well, but she isn't packing. She is busy goofing off playing with her toys. Liara and Leia are in their bedroom getting ready to leave in the morning.

Shepard says, "I'm going to check on the kids. I want to make sure they are packing for tomorrow. The sooner they get it done, the sooner they can play."

"I can tell you right now, Kaja is almost done packing. Gaia isn't," replies T'Soni with a soft smile on her face.

"They were told to get busy packing for our trip. So, if someone isn't packing. They will be in trouble. I don't think looks will cut this time. If I start yelling, you know why," says Leia as she leaves to check on the girls.

Liara is getting herself prepared to step in if needed. She knows Gaia has been a handful the past few weeks. Neither parent knows why, but their youngest daughter is pushing her parents patience. Shepard doesn't like to yell at the kids. Normally she gives them a serious 'behave now' look. Which causes Kaja to behave right away. She hates getting those looks from her father. Gaia on the other hand, acts like she has no care in the galaxy. Which is really making both her father and mother wonder what they need to do to get her to take things more seriously.

Dr. T'Soni is zipping up one of the bags she finished packing when she hears Shepard yelling from down the hall, "Gaia T'Soni, you were told to start packing for our vacation. We are leaving early tomorrow morning. Why haven't you packed your bags?"

"I don't know, dad. I started to then I started playing," says Gaia as she looks at her father. There is no emotion from the youngest daughter.

The look Gaia gives Shepard pisses her more. Leia picks her daughter up and sits her on the bed. Shepard kneels in front of Gaia, "What has gotten into you lately, Gaia? Your mother and I tell you to do something, you don't do it. We ask you why and all we get is an 'I don't know' answer. It's unacceptable Gaia and you know it. Do you not want to go?" Shepard's face is still a little red from anger, but she has stopped yelling.

Gaia has a blank look on her face when she answers, "I want to go, but it's not fair."

Liara is standing in the doorway watching the exchange between her bondmate and their youngest daughter. _Fair? What is she talking about? Neither one knows where we are going._

Shepard knows Liara is standing at the doorway. She can feel her presence, she didn't even have to look. "Fair? What are you talking about, Gaia?" asks the human.

"Kaja keeps telling me she knows where we are going and it's not fair you told her. Why keep it a secret?" responds the youngest asari.

Liara says, "Kaja is messing with you, Gaia. She doesn't know either. Only your father and I know where we are going. The rest is a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." Liara leaves to talk to Kaja about lying to her sister. It's unacceptable behavior.

Gaia looks at her father again. This time she has an guilty look on her face. First time Shepard has seen it the past few weeks. "I'm sorry, dad." She gets off the bed and wraps her arms around Shepard's neck. She gives her father a big hug.

"It's okay, Gaia. Well, no it's not, but I and your mom forgive you, young one," says Leia as she hugs her daughter. "Let's go talk to your sister. Both of you are in trouble." Gaia takes her father's hand and they walk across the hall to Kaja's room where Liara is already talking to her.

"...Kaja T'Soni, you know it's unacceptable to lie. Why tell Gaia you knew where we are going when you didn't?" Liara's face has an unhappy look to it.

Kaja sees her father with her sister walk into her room. Shepard says a little too firmly, "Kaja T'Soni, why did you lie to Gaia? You're the one that wanted it kept a secret. Your mother took a lot of time and effort to plan this trip and both of you girls are making impossible for me to want to take you now."

Kaja has tears in her eyes. She looks over to Gaia, who is looking at the floor then up to her sister, then back to the floor. Liara looks at Kaja waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Kaja? Your father and I both asked you why? Give us an answer."

"Answer your mother, Kaja," bellows Shepard in a very angry tone that even sends chills down Liara's spine. She hasn't heard Leia use that tone since they were fighting the Reapers. Shepard leans down and tells Gaia, "Go finish packing. You better be packing or done when I come to check on you after your mom and I are finished talking to your sister."

Gaia answers, "Yes, ma'am" She runs back into her room and starts packing. She isn't goofing off this time. She knows her father is very angry and she's never seen Shepard this angry before and she's a little scared to get into any more trouble.

The eldest daughter has tears running down her check, "I was getting back at her for all the trouble she gets me into. I didn't think she would..." She stops talking when she noticed the look Shepard is giving her.

Liara places her hand on Kaja's thigh, "Lying is unacceptable, Kaja. You've been told this before. We are very disappointed in you."

Shepard is trying to calm down enough to speak without yelling, "You're grounded to your room until we leave tomorrow, Kaja. Are you done packing?"

Kaja answers with a quiver in her voice, "Yes, ma'am. I'm done packing." She points to the two bags sitting on the floor next to the door. Shepard grabs them and takes them to the living room. The bags are placed next to the front door.

Liara hugs her daughter, "You heard your father. Stay in your room and think about what you did. We'll talk more about it later." She kisses Kaja on the cheek then goes and checks on Gaia and to inform her she is also grounded until they leave tomorrow.

Shepard walks into to Gaia's room to see Liara already there talking to her, "Gaia, Kaja is grounded to her room until we leave in the morning and so are you. Both of you better behave on this trip. Do you understand?"

Gaia T'Soni looks at her mother then to her father back to her mother again, "Yes, ma'am."

Shepard adds, "I don't like to yell at you or your sister, Gaia" She is standing with her arms folding with a not too please look on her face. Gaia now realizes how angry she got her parents.

"I promise mom, dad, I'll behave," says the young asari. Her voice cracks some as tears start to form.

Liara and Shepard give Gaia a kiss on the cheek and hug. Leia says, "I love you, Gaia T'Soni. Just because I get mad at your antics doesn't mean I don't love you."

Gaia give her dad another hug and wipes her face on Shepard's shoulder. Liara tries to not laugh out loud when she sees Gaia actions. Shepard rolls her eyes as she feels her shirt get wet from her daughter's tears, "I'm sorry, dad."

The two adults leave their youngest daughter's room. Liara gives Shepard a soft kiss on the lips. "You calmed down quickly."

"Not really, I'm still pissed at them both, Liara," replies Shepard before she walks back into Kaja's room. Liara heads back into their bedroom to finish packing.

"I'm sorry, dad. I get so annoyed with Gaia. She's a pain," comments Kaja when she sees her father walk back into her room.

"Gaia being annoying isn't an excuse to lie to her, Kaja. There is never a good reason to lie. When other find out you lie all the time, they won't trust you. Don't you want people to trust you?" asks Shepard in a calm voice.

"Yes, ma'am, I want people to trust me." She gets off her bed and gives her father a hug.

Shepard hugs her tightly back, "I also told Gaia this, just because I get mad at your antics. It doesn't mean I don't love you. We need for you to behave on this trip, understand?"

Kaja doesn't respond verbally, but nods while still hugging her father. Shepard kisses Kaja on the forehead then leaves her room to help Liara finish packing.

Liara says to Leia as she walks into their bedroom, "You okay, Leia? The girls really got you mad today."

"Yes, I'm fine. They're being kids and kids get into trouble. I wish they would behave, but I know they won't. Let's hope they behave on this trip. I have my doubts," comments Shepard.

The asari walks over to the human and runs her hand across Shepard's cheek, "You are asking for the impossible, my love."

Shepard places her hand over Liara's, "I know. I can hope, right?" She leans closer to Liara and starts kissing her.

Liara pulls away from the kiss after a few minutes. She hears something down the hall, "Did you hear something, Leia?"

"Maybe, let's go look. Liara, I swear, those two better not be out of their rooms," remarks Shepard with a tad bit of annoyance in her voice.

Liara went into Gaia's room, while Shepard went into Kaja's room. Both children are where they should be, in their rooms. Liara comes out with Gaia's bags in her hands. Shepard is walking into the living room looking around to find what was causing the noise. T'Soni places the bags on the floor quietly and walks behind Shepard as she was keying her omni-tool to open the weapon's safe. She grabs the pistol then closes it back up.

Shepard isn't taking any chances. Someone or something is in their apartment. She gives hand signal to Liara to move to the right, while Shepard went moved to the left. Neither one is seeing anything in the living room. They slowly make their way into to the kitchen when they heard a crash of broken glass. Shepard has her pistol up and ready to use if needed. Liara is prepared to use her biotics.

Next thing they see is a stray cat go running by Shepard's feet towards the living room. "How did a cat get in the apartment?" ask Liara.

"How would I know? Open window?" answers Shepard as she relaxes and puts the pistol back in the weapons safe.

As soon as Shepard finishes speaking, Liara notices a slightly open window in the living room. "I found the open window." She opens the window more seeing if the cat will go out on its own. It won't. The cat is scared in the corner. When either Liara or Shepard approach it arches it back and hisses. The cat takes off again back to the kitchen.

"Crap, how are we going to catch the cat if it keeps running from us?" asks Shepard. "Maybe the girls will do a better job."

"Maybe. Lets try again before getting them." states Liara as she slowly approaches the cat. It takes off under the kitchen table. "Crap, it went under the table."

"I have an idea, Liara. Let me grab a towel from the bathroom. You try to get it to run in my direction and I'll try to catch it in the towel." says the human with wavy red hair. She heads to the closet in the hallway and grabs a couple towels. "Okay, Liara. I'm ready."

Liara gets on the floor next to the table and tries to get the cat to move. The scared cat with black and white fur arches it's back again and hisses. It slowly backs up to a corner under the table next to a wall as Liara slowly gets closer to the hissing cat. "Shepard, this cat won't come out from under the table." Right after the asari's statement the cat goes running full speed right into Shepard and the towel she is holding.

"Got it," beams Leia Shepard. "It's very scared. What are we going to do with it?" Leia starts petting the cat's head. It starts to purr some then squirms to get out of the towel. She holds on to the cat a little tighter to make sure it doesn't get away again.

Liara walks over to where Leia is standing holding the black and white cat, "I don't no. We can't keep it. Not with us leaving tomorrow."

The buzzer for the front door goes off, Liara goes and answers the door. It is one of their neighbors from the apartment below theirs. "I think my cat got in through your window, Dr. T'Soni." says the down stairs neighbor, Anna Timpton.

Shepard walks to the door with the cat wrapped in a towel, "This is your cat, Ms. Timpton?"

Anna Timpton squeals in delight, "Yes, this is Mr. Tinkles." Shepard hands Anna her cat. "I'm sorry he got into your apartment, Dr. T'Soni, Commander Shepard."

Liara says, "It's okay, Ms. Timpton. We heard a noise and wasn't sure what it was. No harm done." Liara pets the cat's head again.

"Again, I'm sorry," say Anna Timpton as she leaves their apartment to go back to her own.

The former Commander walks towards the laundry room to put the towel in with the dirty clothes, "Did you close the window?" She comes out of the laundry room with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the broken glass on the kitchen floor.

Liara is on her way when Shepard asks about it, "Doing that right now." After closing the window, Liara walks back into the kitchen to see Shepard bent over sweeping the pile of glass into the dustpan. She has a smirk on her face, "Nice view."

The human shakes her ass to Liara, "How's this?" Shepard leans back up, walks over to the trash can to dump the contents of the dustpan into the trash.

Dr. T'Soni rolls her eyes at her bondmate, she still has the smirk on her face, "Leia, you're such a tease."

"I am? Well, I could solve that," comments Shepard as she puts the broom/dustpan back into the laundry room. After putting the broom/dustpan away, Shepard walks over to Liara, flings her arms around the asari and starts ravishing her with kisses. Leia whispers into Liara's ear, "Am I still a tease now?"

The asari the in human's embrace feels her body shiver in delight, "Ah, no."

Shepard picks Liara up in her arms and slowly walks toward their bedroom. T'Soni wraps her arms around Leia's neck and kisses her cheek. By the time they get to the bedroom, Liara has been nibbling on Leia's ear and neck, making it hard for Shepard to keep from dropping Liara onto the floor. T'Soni ends up getting dropped onto the bed, while Shepard hovers over her like she is prey. The asari scoots back on the bed some, the human keeps stalking her. Waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Which isn't very long. Shepard finally leans into Liara and nips at her neck then moves to the other side and nips the neck there. The information broke turns the tide and flips Leia onto her back and grins an extremely mischievous grin and whispers, "Embrace Eternity." 

–

A/N:See you next week. I'm still not done writing this, so plenty more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The alarm goes off at 445, Shepard stirs then smacks the snooze button. T'Soni elbows her bondmate in the side, "We need to get up. You never took the bags to the shuttle last night."

Leia Shepard turns over and faces the asari lying next to her, "Shit, I did forget that, didn't I? I got distracted by a beautiful asari. Not sure who though." She winks at Liara with a grin on her face.

Liara T'Soni reaches over Shepard and turns off the alarm. She kisses Shepard, gets out of bed then heads to take a shower. Shepard lies there thinking, _Why is it every time we need to get up early, we get to bed late? I'm still tired._ Leia yawns as she sits up, stretches her back with her arm above her head. The former Commander finally gets out of bed. Slides on her Tweety Bird slippers that girls got for her on her last birthday. Grabbing two of the bags Liara packed yesterday and takes them to the living room with the other bags. Shepard grabs Gaia's bags that were left in the hallway and puts them with the others. She makes one last trip with the last two bags, taking them to the living room.

By the time Shepard returns to their bedroom, Liara is busy getting dressed. Shepard says as she heads to take a shower, "All the bags are by the front door ready to go. I'll take them to the shuttle when I get out of the shower. When do you want to wake the girls?"

"In about an hour. We got up a little too early I think," yawns Liara as she is still trying to wake up. "I'm going to make some coffee. After the girls get up, I'll make breakfast. By then you should be back."

Leia says loudly from the bathroom, "Sounds good."

Ten mintues later, Shepard is out of the shower, dressed and heads to put their bags into the shuttle.

When Shepard returns from taking their bags to the shuttle, Liara is making breakfast, "Smells good, Liara. What are you making?"

"Some new recipe I found on the extranet I wanted to try. I'm not sure if I'm making it right though. Will you check on the girls? I woke them ten minutes ago, but I don't think either one has actually gotten out of bed yet," comments Liara as she continues to cook the family's breakfast.

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, it will be fine," replies Shepard as she heads down the hallway to check on Kaja and Gaia. One of them is in the shower. Leia can hear water running. She peeks in and sees Kaja is not in her room. She then peeks in on Gaia and she is still in bed. "Gaia, it's time for you to get up. We are leaving right after we eat breakfast. Your mom is cooking it now."

Gaia opens her eyes and looks at her father, who's kneeling next to the bed, "It's too early to get up."

Shepard removed the covers that is covering her youngest daughter, "I know it's early, but please, get up. You can go back to sleep on the way to where we are going."

The youngest asari wraps her arms around her father's neck and kisses Shepard's cheek, "I love you, dad. Are you still mad at me?"

Shepard is taken back by the question as she hugs her daughter back, "No, Gaia. I'm no longer mad at you or your sister." Shepard picks her up hugging her tight, "I love you too, Gaia. Now go get ready to leave, so we can have breakfast." Leia places Gaia back on the floor, she takes off to the bathroom to get ready to leave. Shepard walks back towards the kitchen.

Kaja is getting out of the bathroom when Gaia goes rushing in, "Hey! No need to run me over."

"Sorry, dad told me to get ready so we can eat, so I want to hurry," replies the younger sister. Gaia shuts the door.

Kaja shakes her head at her younger sister then heads to the kitchen. She can smell the aroma of eggs coming from the kitchen, "Mom, what are you making? Smells good enough to eat." Kaja smirks at her mom.

Liara looks, smiles at her eldest daughter, "Something new. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure we'll love it, Liara. You always make good meals," comments Leia. She's sitting at the table. Kaja joins her father at the table. "Kaja, will you please set the table. I want to check on Gaia. See is she's getting ready.

"Yes, ma'am. Gaia was in the bathroom. She said you told her to hurry," answers Kaja.

Shepard gets up from the table, walks over to Liara and places a kiss on her cheek then heads to check on Gaia.

Gaia is getting dressed in her room. Shepard walks into her room, "You about ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," says Gaia as she finishes putting on her shoes.

Shepard offers her hand to Gaia, Gaia takes it. Leia picks Gaia up and puts her on her shoulders and walks back into the kitchen. "Look, who I found?" Gaia has a giddy look and is enjoying riding on her father's shoulders. Leia puts her daughter on the floor. She then grabs a chair and sits. Gaia sits next to her father.

Kaja is finishing up setting the table, as Liara puts their breakfast on the table. Kaja asks, "What is this, mom? It smells good, but looks weird." The eldest daughter is scrunching up her nose at that the dish.

Liara gives Kaja a look, "Try it, Kaja. It's something new. We do need to try different things." Liara pulls out her chair and sits. She puts a little of the breakfast on a plate and hand it over to Shepard. Another plate goes in front of Kaja and the last plate goes to Gaia.

Kaja is picking at her plate. Shepard remarks, "Kaja, stop playing with your food. It's very good. Your mom is trying something new." Shepard takes another bite of her breakfast.

"What's in it?" asks the eldest daughter as she keeps pushing her food around her plate. "It smells good, but it doesn't look good."

Liara says, "At least try it. If you really don't like it, I won't make it again. Or I'll just make it for your father and I." Liara winks to Shepard as she takes another bite. Shepard grins in response.

"I like it mom. It's good," comments Gaia as she shoves another bite into her mouth.

Kaja finally gets around to taking a bite of this new dish. The flavor she is tasting, she likes. Kaja chews her bite, swallows it before speaking, "It does taste good, mom. Now will you tell us what is it and what is in it?"

"Yes, Liara, what is this called? I love it," says Shepard as she finishes up her plate. Leia wipes her mouth with a napkin then finishes off her glass of orange juice. She wipes her mouth one last time. Then gets up and takes her empty plate to the sink.

"It's a sausage and mushroom quiche. It was something I found on the extranet. I can make it again if you girls want it again. If not, I tried something different," replies Liara. She takes a small helping of quiche and adds it to her plate.

Gaia is getting a little more as well. "I love it, mom. I want it again."

Kaja feels that everyone is looking at her. Gaia isn't, she too busy gobbling down her quiche. Her mother is also busy finishing what on her plate. Shepard is still standing next to the sink watching what is going on at the table. "I'm not sure if I want this again," comments Kaja. "I still don't like the way it looks. It looks gross." Again the eldest daughter scrunches up her nose as she takes another bite. "May I be excused?"

Liara looks back towards Shepard, who gives an approving nod, "Yes, you may be excused." Shepard watches her daughter leave the table, she then takes her place at the table and finishes off what Kaja left on her plate.

Gaia finishes her plate, "May I be excused?" She looks at both parents with a happy look on her face.

"Yes, your excused," replies Leia as she finishes off the last of the quiche. "This was great, Liara. I've never had quiche before."

"I wasn't sure if I made it right, but it seems to come out like I hoped. Thanks. Too bad Kaja didn't care for it," says Liara as she finishes up her plate. She smiles softly to Shepard. "Everything ready to go?"

The former Commander is finishing chewing the last bite before answering, "Yes, everything is on the shuttle and I double checked everything while I was there. We're ready to go as soon as you are." Leia grabs the dirty dishes and takes them to the sink.

Liara moves away from the kitchen table, walks over to help Leia do the dishes, "Then I suppose we can leave once these dishes are clean."

Shortly after Shepard and T'Soni finish up cleaning the kitchen, the family leaves their apartment to start their vacation.

A/N:This chapter is a little short this week, but don't fret. Plenty of long chapters in the future.

See everyone next week. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The family's shuttle, painted in a similar paint scheme as the Normandy minus the Alliance logo, makes its approach to land at the spaceport in Shanxi. Air traffic instructed Shepard to land in the first spot next the Alliance military port. There is an Alliance soldier waiting for the shuttle to land. Shepard makes a smooth landing, the door to the shuttle opens with Liara and both girls getting off the shuttle. Leia is shutting down all the shuttle systems before departing.

Lt. Vega is wearing his casual Alliance uniform with a pistol on his hip. He walks up to Liara saying, "Dr. T'Soni. Very nice to see you. Is Commander Shepard with you?"

Liara thinks this is a very odd question. Before T'Soni could answer, the former Commander steps off the shuttle to see Vega talking to Liara, "Hello, Vega. Something I can help you with?" asks Shepard as she stands next to Vega and her bondmate.

"No ma'am. I was told you were landing here and I wanted to say hello," replies Lt. Vega. "I work here at the space port now doing security."

Liara glaces over to Shepard not buying what Vega is saying. Leia sees the look and nods in agreement. Gaia is holding her mother's hand while Kaja is standing between her parents. Neither child notices the look their parents gave each other. They are too busy looking around the spaceport taking in the scenery.

Leia gives Vega a curious look as she walks to grab a dolly for their bags. Kaja follows behind Shepard. Commander Shepard asks, "How long have you been working here, Lt? I'm having a hard time believing you got assigned here at the spaceport."

Lt. Vega is one step behind Commander Shepard starts to answer her question when there is an explosion three landing pads from the group. The shock wave from the explosion knocks everyone off their feet. Vega is first to get off the tarmac.

Shepard is looking to see if Kaja is alright. Kaja is slow to get up. She has a scrap on her elbow when she hit the concrete Shepard helps her daughter get off the ground, "Run to the shuttle NOW, Kaja!" yells Shepard as she turns her daughter in the direction of her mother and sister. The young asari slips a little, but keeps her balance as she does what she is told.

"Shepard come on!" yells Liara when she sees Shepard pull the SMG from her waist. There is a second explosion, further away this time. Also, gunfire can be heard. Liara yells again at Shepard to join them.

The Commander isn't hearing Liara yell at her, she is completely focused on the gunfire and explosions that are going on. Both her and Vega are alert and slowly moving their way towards the commotion. Shepard looks back seeing Liara waving for her to join her. Leia yells, "Get to the shuttle! I'll catch up!" Vega turns to Shepard and signals to Shepard to move up towards the shuttles and he is going around from the other direction. She nods in acknowledgment and slowly makes her way towards an Alliance shuttle.

Liara grabs both Kaja and Gaia by their shoulders and says calmly, "I want both of you to listen carefully and do exactly what I say." Both are listening carefully to their mother. Liara continues, "We have to get back onto the shuttle. Your father will catch up. Let's go" All three start running towards the shuttle with Liara taking the rear to keep an on eye on the girls. She is also prepared to use her biotics if necessary. They arrive at the shuttle safely and board quickly. Liara tells the girls to get seated and to strap in, this might be a quick exit as she heads to the cockpit to start the up the shuttle's systems.

An unknown shuttle lands behind the two burning Alliance shuttles, ten batarians along with their leader Balak jump off the shuttle and start shooting any human they see. Shepard is behind a shuttle, she peeks around the corner seeing Balak and the other batarians getting off the shuttle. _Shit, I wish I had armor on. _Shepard notices Vega slowly making his way towards to shuttle Shepard is using for cover. She gives him a hand signal to let him know there are enemies ahead and to take cover.

Vega nods and covers Shepard while she leans out from behind the shuttle again and see Balak giving orders to his men. She thinks she heard Balak mention her name, but isn't completely sure on that. The Commander focuses on her target and has Balak in her sights, she slowly pulls the trigger and squeezes off three quick bursts of the Locust with incinerate ammo. All three shots hits Balak in the head, he goes down like a sack of potatoes.

Commander Shepard moves towards the other end of the shuttle, peeks around to see three batarians taking aim at the family's shuttle that is hovering in the air. One of them has a missile launcher Vega also moves to the other side of the shuttle closer to the batarians than where Shepard is located. He aims his pistol at the one with the heavy weapon and squeeze off two rounds. One hits the batarian in the arm and the other in the chest. The rocket left the launcher but misses the shuttle Liara is piloting.

_I need to stay and finish this, but I have to protect my family at the same time. Shit! _Shepard looks back over her shoulder and see's Liara in the cockpit slowly moving the shuttle away from their landing spot. The door I still open. The Commander fires off several rounds from her SMG and uses her adrenaline rush to run towards the shuttle. Shepard hears bullets go buzzing by her before she dives into the shuttle. Leia yells, "Liara go!" Liara punches the controls and the shuttle takes off quickly tossing Shepard against the side of the bulkhead.

After the shuttle levels off, Kaja unstraps herself from her seat and goes over to her father. "Dad, dad, are you okay?" Shepard tries to get up but her hand slips in a small pool of blood that is collecting on the floor. Kaja kneels next to Shepard and freaks slightly at the sight of her father bleeding from a wound in the back.

Command Shepard is coming down from the adrenaline rush and now feels the pain from the bullet lodged itself underneath her right shoulder blade. She looks at Kaja and says with a grimace, "First aid kit under the seat." Leia points to the seat it is under. The eldest daughter grabs the first aid kit and opens it up and sees items she has no idea what they do. Shepard grabs the medi-gel and slaps it into her thigh. The pain is subsiding, but the bleeding isn't under control.

The next thing Shepard grabs is a big thick military grade gauze pad. Shepard feels herself about to pass out, she grabs Kaja's shoulder leaving a bloody hand print on Kaja's shirt. "Put this over the wound and press down and hold it there..." Shepard passes out before finishing giving her daughter instructions.

Kaja does what she is told and holds the thick pad against the wound. She is remarkable calm for the situation, Kaja looks over to Gaia, who is sitting there frozen in place. Gaia is staring at the scene on the floor too scared to move and unable to even scream. Kaja yells to her sister, "Tell mom, dad's hurt bad." Kaja notices Shepard is still breathing, but the breathes seem to be weaker. She looks up to her sister again. "GAIA, Get mom!" Gaia continues to sit in her spot unable to do anything. Kaja is as quick on her feet as both of her parents, she dumps the contents of the first aid kit on the seat next to her and throws the first aid kit hitting Gaia in the chest with it. "Get MOM!"

Gaia snaps out her daze. The younger sister unfastens her harness and bangs on the cockpit down, "MOM!" The door slides open. Gaia goes in, "Mom, dad's hurt bad" She has tears streaking down her cheek. Liara wasn't ignoring her, but was more concerned about the ship that just showed up in orbit. The Normandy was in orbit on the far side of the planet when they arrived. Leia didn't see it or didn't mention it when they landed. The ship that just arrived is a dreadnaught. The dreadnaught is an Alliance ship. A voice comes over speakers, Identify yourself, civilian shuttle. This is SSV Orizaba, Admiral Shepard's flagship"

"Gaia, go help your sister. I have to pilot the shuttle," says Liara calmly to Gaia. The youngest daughter leaves to help Kaja attend to their father. _Damnit, Shepard. Why didn't you come with us instead of always jumping into the fray? This time without armor. No, no, Liara. It's not her fault. Stop. Vega knew something was up. It showed in his body language. _Liara opens her mic, "This is Dr. Liara T'Soni, piloting the 'Little D' Commander Shepard is injured and needs medial assistance ASAP."

"Dr. T'Soni, this is Admiral Shepard, how is the Commander's condition?" asks Hannah Shepard with a hint of worry in her voice.

"From what I heard from Gaia, it's bad, Admiral. I don't know for certain," answers Liara. "I can't check on her and fly at the same time. Sounds like Kaja has it under control Things seems quiet right now."

Joker's voice comes over the shuttle speakers, "T'Soni, Dr. Chakwas is ready once you dock on the Normandy. Vega informed us Shepard got hit. He saw the blood stains where the shuttle took off."

"Thank you, Joker. We'll be there shortly," says T'Soni as she cuts the comm off and flies as quick as possible to dock on the Normandy. It took Liara less than five minutes to reach and dock on the Normandy. Liara gets out of the chair quickly and checks on Leia.

Dr. Chakwas and two assistants are waiting when the shuttle doors open. Chakwas sees Liara and Kaja tending to Shepard. She's still alive, but she is still unconscious. Kaja is still pressing the pad against Shepard's back, while Liara is checking Shepard's vitals. Gaia is sitting in a seat staying out of the way. "Let me in," says the human doctor as she places her hand on Liara's shoulder. Liara gets out of Chakwas way Dr. Chakwas looks at the younger asari, "Kaja, keep doing what you're doing as I roll Shepard onto the backboard." Chakwas gets Shepard onto the backboard, "I got this. Stay with your mom and sister." Dr. Chakwas and her assistants get the Commander on the stretcher and run towards the elevator.

Kaja T'Soni looks down at the mess then up to her mother, "Is dad going to be okay?" The calm collected thirteen-year-old asari gets off the floor and sits next to her little sister.

Gaia and Liara both look at Kaja in amazement. Liara is very proud of Kaja and how she handled a terrible situation. "Kaja, Gaia. Dr. Chakwas is a very good doctor and your father couldn't be in better hands. I'm proud of you both. You did what you were told and handled yourselves very well." Dr. T'Soni hugs both girls at the same time, "Let's go and get cleaned up."

Gaia takes Liara's hand and squeezes it unusually tight. Kaja asks as she climbs out of the shuttle, "What about the mess in here, mom?" Liara and Gaia follow right behind.

Captain Alenko is standing off to the side of the open shuttle door, "I'll get someone to clean your shuttle, Dr. T'Soni. Liara, feel free to use my quarters if you want."

Dr. T'Soni glares at Kaidan, she doesn't say anything and heads towards the elevators. Liara has a bad feeling in her gut that Alenko or the Alliance knew something was going on and why Vega was waiting for them when they landed. The elevator door open and Liara presses three on the pad to take them to the crew level. She wants to check on Leia. Plus, there is a restroom with showers on that level as well.

Captain Alenko is waiting for Admiral Shepard's shuttle to arrive. He is standing at attention when the shuttle doors open and Hannah Shepard steps out of the shuttle. "How is Commander Shepard, Captain?"

"She's in surgery, Admiral. From the looks of it, Kaja applied pressure to her wound the whole time. That is one calm kid, ma'am." Alenko salutes the Admiral.

Hannah returns the salute, "I'll be up in the medical bay, Captain. Where are Liara and the kids?" The elder Shepard walks with Alenko towards the Normandy's elevators.

"Dr. T'Soni took the girls to my quarters, I think. I offered it to them, but she didn't answer me and walked off," answers Kaidan as he presses three on the elevator pad.

EDI comes over the speaker in the elevator, "Dr. T'Soni is in the woman's lavatory on level three, Admiral."

"Thank you, EDI. Captain, if you'll excuse me, I want to check on my daughter and family," comments Admiral Shepard as she gets off on the crew deck, leaving Alenko on the elevator. He goes up to the CIC level to stay out of the way.

Kaja is washing her hand, trying to get the blood off. Gaia is already clean and sitting on one of the toliets. Liara is also trying to watch the blood off her hands. The door to the lavatory opens and Admiral Shepard walks in, Gaia sees her grandmother and runs over and hugs her. Hannah hugs Gaia tightly, "How is everyone?"

"Dad's hurt bad, grandma," answers Kaja. She still seems unaffected by the events of the day. Liara is a little concerned that Kaja is holding something back and it will affect her later.

Liara looks over to the human standing in the restroom with her and the girls. She grabs a towel to dry her hands then places it over Kaja's shoulder, so she can use it once she is finished. "Something doesn't seem right, Admiral," says Dr. T'Soni with a very stern look on her face. Liara then turns to Kaja and says, "Take your sister and go to the kitchen area and sit at one of the table. I want to talk to Admiral Shepard alone." Liara takes the towel from her eldest daughter and throws it in the laundry.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, Gaia. Let's go," replies Kaja as she hugs her grandmother before leaving the bathroom.

Once, both girls are out of the bathroom, Liara asks EDI to lock the door. Which EDI does without comment. Liara isn't a happy asari, her bondmate is in surgery from a bullet wound in her back. Liara and Leia's daughters didn't need to see their father lying in a pool of her own blood. "What the hell is going on, Hannah? I have a feeling that we were bait for the batarians. Leia gets shot and you don't seem one bit surprised by the whole ideal. Why?" asks T'Soni in anything but a cool calm tone, she is quite pissed off and very close to yelling at her mother-in-law.

Hannah knew Captain Alenko was on Balak's trail. She did not know that Balak was going to attack Shanxi. "I only knew that Captain Alenko had picked up the batarian, Balak's trail. I did not know he was headed here until we got the distress call from those on the ground that there was explosions at the spaceport. I also did not know you two had just arrived."

"Then why was Vega waiting for us when we landed, Hannah? Or should I be asking Alenko about it?" inquires Liara who's face is show frustration. _I knew this was a bad idea. Damnit._ Liara is trying very hard to keep her voice down but the look Hannah Shepard is expressing, it's making it very hard to keep her cool.

"You'll have to ask Capt. Alenko, Liara. I don't know why Vega was waiting for you," answers the elder Shepard. She sees the frustration on her daughter-in-law face. Hannah is trying hard not to show hers. This mission turns out to be a disaster and her daughter is caught in the middle. "Liara, I don't know what you want me to say. I just got into the system right after your shuttle left the planet. This is Alenko's mission and it is a disaster. I've yet to debrief him on what happened and Vega is still planet side. I don't have the answers to your questions, and I want answers to those very questions as well." Hannah goes to place her hand on Liara's shoulder and Liara steps back from it. Right now, she is too angry to allow even her mother-in-law to touch her.

"EDI unlock the door, please. I'm going to make sure Leia is okay and if Kaja and Gaia are okay," remarks Liara as she starts to leave the restroom.

Shepard stands in Liara's way, "Please, Liara, wait. I need to know what happened. From your prospective."

Dr. T'Soni looks Hannah right in the eyes saying, "One of the shuttles exploded. It knocked all of us to the ground. Kaja was next to Leia, who was grabbing a dolly for us to put our luggage on for easier transport. Vega was right behind Leia, while Gaia was by my side. Leia made Kaja join me and Gaia as she pulled out her firearm to defend the spaceport. She may have retired fifteen years ago, Hannah, but she will still jump into the fray if she feels it's needed. And today it was. She wasn't wearing any armor and when she came running towards the shuttle so we could leave, she caught a bullet in the back. I don't even think she knew she got hit until she was aboard. I was already aboard with the girls waiting for Leia. I was not leaving her behind. "

Hannah feels guilty for her family being in the middle of something that didn't concern them, "I'm sorry, Liara. Is that everything? What happened to Balak? Reports I was given is that Leia killed him."

Liara doesn't answer Admiral Shepard's question and pushes her way out of the restroom and goes to join her children waiting for Dr. Chakwas to tell them how Commander Shepard is doing. Admiral Shepard walks to the elevator to debrief the Captain of the Normandy.

For the past two hours, Admiral Shepard has been in contact with both the Citadel Council and the Alliance brass about the fail operation to capture Balak and stop him from attacking Shanxi. The Council is waiting for a report from Spectre Alenko, while the Alliance is in agreement that he needs to be relieved of his command. The Captain made the biggest mistake anyone in the Alliance has made since the war with the reapers. The Alliance isn't happy that their biggest hero once again steps into the fray and this time putting her life at risk when it wasn't her job to do so.

Admiral Shepard is waiting for Captain Alenko in the briefing room. She has already filed reports with both the Citadel Council and Alliance brass. Neither party is happy with the outcome of today's events. The human biotic, Spectre walks in seeing a very angry CO. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

Hannah Shepard has her back to the door when Alenko walks in. She turns to face the Captain, "I'm relieving you of your command, Captain. You used not only civilians as bait for the batarians, but it was my daughter and her family you used. And you did it without informing your Commanding Officer as well. Leia should have been informed of the risk of landing on Shanxi, Captain." Hannah has a very stern look on her face when she pauses to look at Kaidan. "This ordeal has now strained my relationship with Liara, Alenko. You are responsible for what happened down there. Lt. Vega didn't follow your orders and charges will be filed against him as well. You never use civilians as bait, Captain. Be thankful, I have no pull on your Spectre status, but I filled a complain with the Citadel Council on the actions of this mission. You have ten minutes to gather your personal belonging and get your ass to my shuttle and it will take you aboard the Orizaba. Which will take you to Arcturus Station. Dismissed"

Captain Kaidan Alenko stands there stunned. He blinks his eyes in disbelief. "I don't answer to you, Admiral. I answer to the Council. This is my ship," says Kaidan in a slightly disrespectful tone to the last person he should have, Admiral Hannah Shepard.

"That is where you are wrong, Captain. This ship is still owned by Commander Shepard. The Alliance never took ownership back from her. The Council wouldn't allow it. The Council paid the Alliance for the ship when they gave it to her. You've been allowed to command this ship to help you as a Spectre and because the Commander left you in charge when she and Liara left But after today, you are being reassigned out of my fleet, Captain. Be lucky if you don't get demoted as well. You now have eight minutes to gather your belongs, Captain. I will forcefully remove you, if you don't leave." The elder Shepard has the same 'don't mess with me look' he has seen on Commander Shepard's face many times during their fight with the reapers. "I am working on seeing if Commander Shepard will take the ship back if not it stays with my fleet.

Captain Alenko realizes he is in a losing situation and snaps off a salute to his CO, turns on heel heading towards his quarters to pack his things. Within five minutes, his one bag is packed and Kaidan Alenko heads to the Admiral shuttle to leave the Normandy that has been under his command for the past fourteen plus years. He doesn't speak a word to anyone as he leaves the Normandy. The models that Shepard left are still in the cabin. Alenko knows something isn't right. He thinks Hannah is over reacting, but he really can't blame her. Vega disobeys his order to inform the Commander of the situation. Kaidan is thinking, _Maybe I am responsible for Shepard getting shot. Maybe I should have contacted them before they landed. I also didn't want Balak getting tipped off either by monitoring comm chatter. Vega why did you fail in your duty? Why?_ Kaidan is hoping to get those answers from the Lieutenant on the way to Arcturus Station.

Hannah leans against the railing on the table in the briefing room and tears start flowing down her cheek. _She trusted you, Alenko. This is one of the reasons why she has stayed out in the Terminus Systems all these years, she feared something would happen to either her or her family or the Alliance would always be asking her to be part of things. She contacted me weeks ago about the climate of the colonies and people's view of her relationship with Dr. T'Soni. I told her everything seems quiet on those fronts. _The door to the briefing room opens as Hannah smacks her hand on the table in frustration Entering the briefing room is Dr. T'Soni along with Kaja and Gaia. The door closes behind them.

Kaja sees her human grandmother crying and it makes her heart sink. More so than seeing what happened with her father. Which Kaja feels is weird. She'll talk to her mother about it to see if this is normal. "Grandma?" says Kaja as she walks over to Hannah and gives her a hug. "It will be alright." Hannah hugs her tighter. Tears are still flowing from the human's eyes as she holds onto her granddaughter. Gaia joins her sister hugging their grandmother. 

Dr. T'Soni watches the interaction between the kids and Hannah and now realizes how much today's ordeal really did affect Leia's mother. "Hannah, I see that Alenko had a bag with him when I saw him boarding the shuttle you arrived on. What is going on?" asks Liara as walks over to Shepard and places her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

Hannah touches Liara's hand, "Capt. Alenko has been relieved of his command of the Normandy. I'm in charge until the investigation is over." Hannah kisses both Kaja and Gaia on the cheek and tells them she needs to talk to their mother alone. Both girls walk out of the room without comment, leaving Hannah and Liara alone in the room.

Hannah waits until the door is closed before continuing, "

"You didn't know we were bait? I'm sorry, I got upset with you. I thought with you being Admiral, you knew about what was going on. After seeing you in here, I now know that was incorrect," says Liara as she hugs Hannah. 

Hannah adds one more thing, "I made sure you and Leia's shuttle is cleaned up. So, you don't need to worry about that." The human tries to smile, but knowing her daughter is one level below still in surgery is making it hard to keep her spirits in a good place.

EDI comes over the room's comm to let both Liara and Admiral Shepard that Commander Shepard is out of surgery, but has not come out of anesthesia yet. Dr. Chakwas would like to see both of them. The human and asari leave the room heading to the elevator. Gaia and Kaja are waiting outside in the hallway. They join the two adults to check on their father.

A/N: Ah yes, nothing seems to go Shepard's way when it comes to R and R. I knew when I came up with the idea for this story something bad was going to happen during it. I didn't want to write a happy happy joy joy type story. We need a little chaos from time to time.

Plenty more to come in the up coming weeks. So see you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dr. Chakwas has finished cleaning up and changed out of her scrubs when Dr. T'Soni and Admiral Shepard come walking into the medical bay. Commander Leia Shepard has yet to come out of anesthesia. Dr. Chakwas is certain the Commander will be coming out of it soon enough. It takes a lot to keep her sedated for very long.

Admiral Shepard asks first, "How is the Commander, Dr. Chakwas?" Liara is standing next to her mother-in-law waiting for an update on her bondmate's condition. Leia didn't look good when they arrived four hours ago.

The human doctor answers the question with a grin on her face, "I've spent the last three hours digging bullet fragments out of both the Commander's bone and muscle weave. She lost some blood, but not enough to put her in danger. I've closed the wound and removed all the fragments. The Commander should come out of anesthesia shortly. She'll need to stay here for the next few days, so I can keep an eye on her recovery, but I expect her to be back on her feet quickly. When Cerberus rebuilt her, they gave her many upgrades and those upgrades make her heal twice as fast as a normal human."

Liara has a look of relief on her face. She leaves to inform the girls that their dad is going to be alright and should be back on her feet quickly.

Admiral Shepard continues to talk to Dr. Chakwas, "Right now, doctor, I'm the CO of the Normandy. I've relieved Alenko of command and he is on his way to Arcturus station for reassignment if he doesn't face court marshal charges for what happened today. He never informed Leia the dangers that was going on, Chakwas." Seeing her daughter lying in a bed still unconscious is tearing Hannah apart. She is trying to keep it together, but what happened today is unacceptable to her.

Dr. Chakwas didn't respond verbally to anything her new CO is saying, she nods in agreement. Chakwas then hugs the Admiral. She lets go of the embrace when she notices Liara and the girls are coming back into the medical bay.

Hannah smiles softly to the human doctor then turns on her heel and heads to her new quarters for the time being. She is giving the Loft quarters to Liara and the kids while Leia is recovering from her wound. Hannah walks into the quarters that the XO normally uses and sits behind the desk and checks for any messages she may have missed while dealing the fallout of today's failed operations. She has one from Captain Rossi informing her that both Capt. Alenko and Lt. Vega arrived on the Orizaba and they have left for Arcturus Station. The Admiral sends a reply telling the Captain to keep her informed on what is going on and she would be returning once things aboard the Normandy is settled.

Back in the med-bay, Liara along with Kaja and Gaia are sitting next to Shepard's bed. Liara is holding Leia's hand. Liara's thumb is rubbing the back of Shepard's hand. Gaia has her head on the bed sleeping softly. Kaja is sitting on the other side of the bed holding her father's hand.

Shepard slowly comes out of the anesthesia, she stirs as she opens her eyes to see her family next to her bed. The Commander is groggy from the surgery, she speaks softly, "Where am I?" She looks around the med-bay after asking that question when she realizes she is on the Normandy.

Liara answers, "We on the Normandy, Leia. I docked when Joker told me Dr. Chakwas was ready to perform surgery the moment we landed. Your mother is also on board." The asari kisses the back of her bondmate's hand.

Gaia wakes up when she hears her father speaking, "Dad, you're awake." She moves up the bed and kisses her dad on the cheek.

Shepard reaches out with the hand Liara is holding and hugs Gaia. She looks to the other side of the bed and sees Kaja sitting there with a slight grin on her face. Leia sits up some in the bed. As she moves she grimaces slightly from the wound in her back. The Commander asks, "Is everyone okay?" Shepard's eyes move from Kaja to Gaia to Liara. Liara grins softly, but doesn't say anything. She only nods her answer.

Kaja answers, "Yes, dad, we are all fine." After answering Shepard's question, Kaja feels the weight of the day upon her and she starts to tear up. Even though she knows her father is going to be alright, she had been holding back her feelings because it seems to what Shepard wanted her to do when she had Kaja help her on the shuttle.

Shepard took Kaja into her arms and hugs her tightly against her body. She whispers softly into her eldest daughter's ear, "I'm very proud of you, little one. You did what I needed you to do. I love you." Kaja's tears are flowing down her cheeks, getting Shepard's shoulder wet. "It's okay, Kaja. No need to cry. I'm alright."

Dr. Chakwas is sitting at her desk watching the exchange between Shepard and her family. It was a side of Shepard the human doctor has never witness before today. It places a smile on Chakwas' face. The medical doctor gets out of her chair and walks over to the bed Shepard is lying in, "I hate to interrupt, but I do need to give the Commander another checkup. I need for everyone to leave, so I can do my job."

Liara gets off of her chair and takes Gaia's hand as they both start to leave. Kaja refuses to join her mother and sister. Shepard says, "Kaja go with your mother and sister. This shouldn't take too long and you can come back. I'm sure I'm going to be here for a few days at least."

The eldest daughter is standing firm on her stance of not leaving her father's side, "No. I'm not leaving" She folds her arms in defiance against both her father's wishes and Dr. Chakwas' order.

Liara gives her daughter a stern look, "Kaja T'Soni, you've been told to leave. Now do what you've been told and get over here."

Commander Shepard gives Kaja one of her looks, but for the first time ever, Kaja doesn't obey. She is standing her ground. The young asari will not leave. Liara doesn't want to cause a scene and Shepard is in no real condition to do much about it. Dr. Chakwas finally steps in, "Kaja, I need for you to leave, so I can treat your father. You do want her to get better?"

Kaja is pondering what the human doctor said. She does want her father to get better, but she doesn't want to leave either. All the adults in the room notice the change in the young asari's body language. Kaja finally gets off her chair and finally joins her sister and mother. All three asari walk out of the medical bay together.

"Sorry about that doc, she normally does what she is told," comments Shepard as she lies back on the bed ready for Chakwas' examination.

Dr. Chakwas uses her omni-tool to scan over Shepard's body. The scan shows nothing out of the ordinary. "Commander, I need you to roll over on your left side, so I can check the wound." Shepard rolls over and Chakwas removes the bandage and looks over the wound and scans it with her omni-tool. Nothing out of the ordinary shows up on the scan, but the wound is already showing signs of healing. Chawkas places a clean bandage over the wound. "Well, Commander, looks like you are starting to heal already. You can move back onto your back now." The doctor sits next to Shepard on the bed, "I don't know everything the Lazarus Project did to bring you back, Commander. The cybernetics Cerberus put in you makes you heal faster than normal. If you take it easy for the next week, you should be completely heal."

Liara takes the girls down to the shuttle to grab a few of their bags. They then head up to Loft to settle in for a few days until they decided what to do next. Liara isn't sure if she wants to continue this trip or head back home to Illium. Shepard's input is required, but she also wants the girl's opinion as well.

"Gaia, I need to talk to your sister. Go and take a shower and change out of those bloody clothes. Please, take your time. We are going to be here for a day or two if not longer. Vacation is on hold for the moment," remarks Liara with a very calm tone in her voice and a slight smile on her face.

Gaia's response is, "Yes, ma'am." She goes through the only bag she brought up with her and picks out a new outfit to wear. She has her clothes in her hand when she asks, "Is there shower in this room? I don't see one, mom." Gaia took a few steps and a door opened. "Never mind, mom, I found it."

Liara turns to Kaja, "Sit." She points to the chair next to the bed. Liara sits on the edge of the bed. It feels the same as it did when her and Shepard shared this bed. That was fifteen years ago. Kaja obeys her mom without being told a second time. Liara places her hand on Kaja's thigh, "I know you've been through a great ordeal today. I understand you wanting to stay by your father's side, Kaja, but when Dr. Chakwas asks us to leave, so she can do her job. We have to do what she asks. I didn't want to leave either, but the doctor has a job to do and we must allow her do it. The quicker she gets her job done, the soon we can have your father back. Do you understand?" Liara leans over and kisses, hugs her daughter to let her know she really isn't in trouble and things are alright.

When Liara hugs Kaja, she starts crying again. Kaja wraps her arms around her mother tightly and doesn't let go. The stress of the day finally gets to the young asari. Dr. T'Soni feels her daughter's body quiver as she holds her tight. The eldest daughter pulls back from her mom after a couple of minutes and asks, "Mom, how can I be calm with dad lying in a pool of blood? But seeing that dad is going to be fine, I start crying? Is that normal? It doesn't seem like it to me."

T'Soni hugs her daughter one more time, Liara feels tears form. She wipes them away before answering, "It's normal. You were calm because it was your father needed you to be. You pushed any feeling you had aside and did what you had to do to help your dad. You are a lot like her in that regard. Now, you know she's going to be fine. All those feeling you pushed aside came back. There is nothing wrong with you, Kaja."

"You sure?" asks Kaja with tears still in her eyes. "I was very scared, mom. I didn't know what to do. I only did what was I told to do and that was it."

Liara is going through a bag looking for a change of clothes for herself and for Shepard. "Yes, I'm sure. I was scared too, but I held my emotions in check, just like you did."

Gaia comes out of the bathroom, "Where do you want these dirty clothes, mom?" Gaia stops by the fish tank. It's empty and it looks like it has been for a long time. "Why are there no fish in the fish tank?" asks the youngest asari.

"I've not been on this ship for fifteen years, Gaia. How would I know why there are no fish in the tank. Maybe Captain Alenko doesn't like fish. I know there use to be fish when your father and I were here," answers Liara. She finds one of Shepard's t-shirts and pair of shorts. Liara puts them off to the side and grabs the bag with her own clothes in it and digs for a new outfit to put on after she takes her shower.

Kaja takes her change of clothes with her as she heads to the bathroom to shower. Gaia is still looking around the cabin quarters. "So, this is where you and dad lived?"

"Yes, this is where we use to live before we moved to Illium. Gaia come here please. I want to talk to you about what happened today," says T'Soni as she pats the spot next to her. She is still sitting on the edge of the bed. Gaia joins her and hugs her mother tightly. The information broker hugs her youngest tightly back. "Anything bothering you or want to ask about what happened today?"

The youngest asari isn't sure what to say, so she sits there thinking of what to say. Her emotions are calm now, but she really doesn't want to talk about what happened. Gaia finally speaks, "I don't know, mom. I could barely move seeing dad lying on the floor covered in blood. I don't know how Kaja was able to remain so calm. I froze. I couldn't speak or move. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out." Gaia starts crying then buries her head against her mother.

Liara places her arm around Gaia and holds her. "It's okay. It's over now and your father is going to be okay." She then kisses the young asari on her forehead.

Commander Shepard asks, "How long will I have to stay here in the med-bay, doc?" Leia is wanting to join her family and not be stuck in bed.

"Commander, I want to keep overnight then check on you in the morning. If things go like they have the past hour or so, I'll release you from my care. Until then, your stuck with me," answers Dr. Chakwas as she grins at the younger Shepard. Chakwas notices Hannah Shepard coming out of the quarters she took for herself. "Looks like Admiral Shepard is coming to see you, Commander. I'll give you and your mother some privacy." The medical doctor leaves the med-bay to give mother and daughter some privacy.

Admiral Hannah Shepard, commanding officer of the Alliance's 5th Fleet, walks into the medical bay to see how her daughter, Commander Leia Shepard is doing. Hannah Shepard took over the 5th fleet when Admiral Hackett retired four years ago. Leia is lying on the bed, her mother comes and sits in the chair that Liara was in not more than twenty minutes ago. Hannah places her hand on her daughter's arm, "How are you, Leia? I feel guilty about what happened and I didn't even know all the details until after the fact."

"The truth, mom? I'm pissed off. I feel set up and the last time I had this feeling I was dealing with The Illusive Man and Cerberus. We both know how that turned out. He's dead," comments Leia as she takes her mother's hand and squeeze it. "I know I was lied to by Vega. Liara thought so and she gave me a look and I nodded in agreement. I should have been told Shanxi was going to be a hot spot and I wasn't given that intel. So, I have my bondmate and our children with me and they could have been seriously hurt." Leia lets go of her mother's hand, so she doesn't squeeze it in anger.

"Vega disobeyed orders, he was suppose to inform you when you landed. I've yet to talk to him about it. I relieved Alenko of his command. Right now, I'm the CO of the Normandy. I also filed formal charges against Alenko with the Citadel Council regarding his inaction today. He's lucky if he isn't court marshaled, Leia. Same with Vega. It is unacceptable to use civilians as bait. Which is what they did to you, Leia," comments Hannah with regret in her voice and tears forming in the corner of her green eyes.

Leia sits up as much as she can and looks her mother in the eyes. She sees the regret and the anger of what happened today, but that really didn't make the Commander feel any better. "Mom, Liara and I both have weapons and armor on the shuttle at all times. I never leave home without at least a pistol at my side. If we were warned, I would have done one of two things. Not land at Shanxi or put my armor on and helped. If I had my armor on, I wouldn't have taken a bullet in the back when I ran to the shuttle after one of the batarians shot a rocket at it. We had to go, mom. I don't even know if I want to go to Elysium or Earth now. I feel betrayed by the Alliance. It's the same feeling I had about Cerberus before I took them out!"

Hannah notices how upset Leia is getting. She gets off her chair, "I have more to tell you, Leia. Maybe I should leave and let you calm down."

Hannah starts to turn when Leia grabs her arm, "Tell me now, Admiral. I deserve to know everything. This is turning into more of a debrief than a mother daughter talk. If there is something more, tell me now and get it over with." Leia glares at her mother and Hannah feels the glare. It's something Leia has had since she was a teenager. It is the one thing Leia always did that bothered Hannah quite a bit. Leia's ability to glare at someone and get them to do what she needs them to do.

"Fine, Commander, since you want to know now," says the Admiral with a sour look on her face and a hint of annoyance that her daughter is talking to her in this manner. Especially since the Commander is under Dr. Chakwas' care. "This is something you should have been told by Hackett fifteen years ago, Commander Shepard. The Council never allowed the Alliance to take back the Normandy. It's been on loan since you and Liara left after your mental break down. The ownership is still in your name and I'm giving it back to you. Do what you want with the ship, Commander? The Alliance will no longer be using it. Not as long as I am still on active duty as 5th fleets commanding officer. It was assigned back to the fleet like the SSV Normandy was part of the 5th fleet."

Commander Shepard is now yelling, "What the hell do you mean I still own the Normandy? That makes no sense. If I wanted to keep the ship, I would have never left. I can't be on this ship as a civilian. Which is one of the reasons we left. That and I couldn't take pretending to be Alliance officer when I knew I had already resigned my commission!" Dr. Chakwas comes back into the med-bay after hearing the Commander yelling, but Hannah waves her off allowing her daughter to vent. "What the hell am I suppose to do with war frigate, Admiral? I gave it back to the Alliance for a reason!"

"Do with it as you want, Commander. Talk to your family about it first is all I ask," says Hannah as she goes to leave the medical bay. Hannah turns around to look at Leia on more time. "I'm sorry, Leia. You wanted to know, so I told you. That could have waited."

Leia shakes her head to clear out the thoughts she doesn't need, "Actually, mom, I'm glad you told me. So, who really is in charge of this ship? You or me?"

Admiral Shepard turns on heel and stands with her arms behind her back, "I am until Dr. Chakwas clears you. Which from my understanding will be tomorrow. Kicking me off, Leia?"

Those last four words digs into Leia's heart like a red hot poker. The last thing the Commander wants is to be fighting with her mother over a ship she doesn't want nor need. Shepard lies back down on the bed and covers her face with both hands. _Maybe I'll keep it after all. Dry dock it and turn it into a museum._ Leia takes her hands from her face and looks at her mother who is still standing next to the med-bay door, "No, mom. I'm not kicking you off. I'm sorry if it came across like that."

Hannah walks back towards the bed Leia is lying in. She kisses her daughter's forehead, "You are still a handful, Leia Shepard. I'm still very proud of you. Now, please, get some rest. That way you can rejoin Liara and the girls tomorrow." Hannah turns again and leaves the medical bay this time heading to her quarters to file more reports on what happened today and to see if they are needing to go anyplace.

Dr. Chakwas looks over the Commander one more time before giving her another dose of a sedative. "Commander, I'm giving you a sedative to make you sleep. You do need your rest and I'm putting a stop to any more visitors today. That included Dr. T'Soni." Shepard lies there on the bed and doesn't say anything to the doctor. Chakwas gives the Commander the strongest sedative she has on board and is hoping it keeps Shepard out for several hours. The human doctor gives an order that Commander Shepard isn't allowed any more visitors and that includes the asari on board.

–

A/N:I do hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Normally, I wait until I finish writing a story before I start to publish it or a chapter or two from being finished. I did not do that this time, so there is plenty more to come. I'm still not done writing it. So stay tuned for another chapter next week. I am starting to think this story could be as long if not longer than "The Aftermath".

I appreciate the reviews so far.

See everyone next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dr. Liara T'Soni steps out of the bathroom wearing a one of the new dresses she bought for this trip. It is a three-quarter sleeve light baby blue with red accents dress. Shepard thought she looked very sexy in it. But then Shepard thinks Liara is sexy in everything she wears. Liara sees the girls playing a card game down in the living area of the Loft. She looks down next to the computer terminal is a data pad. The information broker picks it up out of habit of wanting to get as much information as she possible could get. It's a note from Captain Kaidan Alenko:

_Commander Shepard/Dr. T'Soni,_

_I really don't know what to say about what happened today. Lt. Vega messed up. There was reason why I didn't inform you of what was going on. I was worried that if I informed you before you landed that Balak would find out and attack your shuttle outright. I wasn't planet side because Balak knows what I look like from the Terra Nova incident. I did trust Lt. Vega with telling you and he failed to follow orders. I did want your help with this, Shepard. _

_Admiral Shepard as relieved me of my duties, maybe it's time for me to retire. _

_I am very sorry for putting you and your family in danger. I doubt you'll ever forgive me or trust me again. Know this, I feel very bad for what happened. I should have done things differently._

_Captain Kaidan Alenko_

Liara tosses the data pad back on the desk,_ a_ _little to late, Alenko. I don't know about Shepard, but I won't forget this for a long time. _She puts all the dirty clothes in a plastic bag. They will go into the trash. Liara walks down the few steps, she asks her daughters, "What are you two playing?"

Both girls say at the same time, "Go fish" Gaia adds, "It's a game dad taught us. Want to join us, mom?"

"No, have fun. I'm going to check on your father and try to get something for us to eat. Stay here. I don't want you wandering around the ship," says Dr. T'Soni as she kisses each daughter on the forehead, grabs the clothes she picked out for Shepard and heads to the elevator. The girls go back to playing their card game, Go Fish.

There is a female guard standing next to the medical bay door. Liara starts to walk into the room, "Excuse me, Dr. T'Soni, I've been instructed to not allow anyone besides Dr. Chakwas into the med-bay until tomorrow."

"Who gave that order?" asks Liara. She does not know who this marine is or her rank. Liara looks around the crew quarters to see is she can see Dr. Chakwas. She doesn't see the human doctor, but she does see Admiral Shepard. Liara walks over to talk to her mother-in-law. "Why can't I see, Leia, Admiral?"

Hannah Shepard turns to face the asari, "Dr. Chakwas wants her to get her rest and she started yelling at me. I'm sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot today. Follow me, please, Liara." The elder Shepard leads T'Soni towards her quarters. After the door to the Admiral's quarters closes, Hannah says, "Leia is upset about me giving her back the Normandy. That is what she started yelling about. I know Chakwas gave her a sedative and ask for someone to stand guard. I can't even see her."

"You want to tell the girls they can't see her? They will want to see her again before they go to bed, Hannah," remarks Liara. The asari is getting very frustrated with the situation she and Shepard have been put into. Now, she is unable to see her bondmate.

"I will if that is what you want, Liara," says Hannah Shepard as she places her hand on Liara's shoulder. This time Liara allowed Hannah to comfort her. "I understand your frustration. I don't blame you either. My hands are tied on this as well. Talk to Dr. Chakwas, but I doubt she'll change her mind on her orders."

Liara is looking out the window, seeing the planet below. "This isn't right, Hannah. I understand what Dr. Chakwas is trying to do, but she has no right to keep me or the girls from seeing Leia. She isn't in the Alliance and hasn't been for over fifteen years." The asari turns slightly looking at Leia's mother, "What did Leia say about the Normandy? I'm almost certain she doesn't want it." She turns back to look out the window.

"She doesn't want it, Liara. I asked her to talk to you and the girls about it before tell me what her decision is about keeping it. EDI, inform Dr. Chakwas to come to my quarters. I need to speak with her," says the human Admiral. EDI didn't respond to the request, but does inform the doctor she is wanted in the Admiral's quarters.

After a few minutes, Dr. Chakwas arrives in Admiral Shepard's quarter to see that Dr. T'Soni is also present. "You wanted to see me, Admiral?" inquires the medical doctor with a salute. Chakwas has an idea it has to do with her order that no one including Liara and her daughters not allowed to see Commander Shepard.

"Yes, doctor. You have to allow Liara and the girls to see Leia," says Hannah Shepard. She really doesn't think Chakwas is going to change her mind, but it never hurts to try.

Liara is looking at the human doctor, "I understand that Leia needs to rest, Dr. Chakwas. She seemed fine before she talked to her mother and I doubt very much either Kaja or Gaia is going to do anything to upset her. This is more about them than myself."

Dr. Chakwas is looking at Liara, "I'm sorry, Liara. I want the Commander to rest. It's just until the morning. We both know how fast she heals. I see her being fine tomorrow and I'll release her from my care. Until then, no visitors. She will still need to take it easy, but as long she is under my care, I want her to rest."

"Then you go up to the Loft and explain it to Kaja and Gaia, doctor," says T'Soni. She hands Dr. Chakwas the clothes she was going to give Leia. "Here are some new clothes for Leia. Please give them to her." Liara leaves the room to go and find something for her and her daughters to eat.

Both humans watch the asari leave. Hannah says to Chakwas, "She's very frustrated, doctor. I can't blame her. They were put into a bad situation today. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. We need to be accommodating to them. I'm afraid if we don't, we will never see them again. Leia stays out in the Terminus for a reason. They go to the Citadel from time to time. Leia contacted me weeks ago asking how the climate was in the colonies and Earth. They fear for the safely of their children. Now I understand why. From my understanding, they don't even go to Thessia."

Chakwas is chewing on the words that Hannah said. _Maybe I should allow the Commander to join her __family. I want to make sure she is going to be fine. From the looks of it, she will be. Like always. _"I'll release the Commander once she wakes up from the sedatives I've given her. She heals faster than normal, Hannah."

"Thank you. Does releasing Leia before tomorrow good for her?" Hannah is concerned about her daughter's health. She is also concerned for her relationship with Liara as well. It seems that everything is deteriorating quickly in that regard.

Dr. Chakwas smiles softly to the Admiral places her hand on Hannah's shoulder in reassurance, "Hannah, I wouldn't release her from my care unless I thought she would be fine. I care about the Commander. What kind of doctor would I be if I put any of my patients in harms way?"

Admiral Shepard closes her eyes for a moment. She takes a deep breath then exhales it slowly, hoping to calm her nerves. "You'd be a bad doctor. You're one of the best doctors in the Alliance. We're lucky to have you, Chakwas." Hannah gives the medical doctor a friendly hug. Chakwas returns the friendly hug then leaves the Admiral's quarters to check up on the Commander.

Liara walks back into the loft with some food for her daughters. She has already ate before she headed back to the Loft. Its nothing special, cheeseburgers and fries. "I brought you two something to eat." The girls are still playing cards, but now they are playing some type of memory game. Dr. T'Soni places the trays of food on the table. She looks through the little fridge in the living quarter to see if there is anything to drink in it. It's empty. _Did you not use anything up here, Alenko? No fish, empty fridge? We tried to make this area feel like our home. I guess it wasn't military enough for you._ "I'll be right back. I was hoping there was at least some water in this little fridge."

Kaja and Gaia both start eating without saying anything to their mom. Liara leave the Loft one last time for the night. Five minutes later, she returns with three bottles of water. She hands one to each daughter and keeps the last one for herself. Kaja looks up at her mom, "Mom, you didn't cook this did you? It has no taste." Gaia is too hungry to care about the taste or lack there of. She just quaffs it down.

"No, little one, I didn't. Military food generally has no taste. Guess I should say, Alliance military food generally has no taste. I've never served in the asari military, maybe that food taste better," remarks Liara. She is getting tired and also starting to get a slight headache. Liara rubs her head to try and relieve some of the stress she is feeling. It's not working unfortunately.

"It's not that bad, sis. I don't care, I'm hungry," says the youngest asari as she stuffs a few fries into her mouth.

Kaja rolls her eyes at her little sister, "You'll eat anything too. Like that breakfast we had before we left. It looked gross and you liked it." Kaja takes another bite of her burger. She is hungry too, but she is also not enjoying this meal. "Is this all there is?"

Sighing softly, "I'm afraid so. I know it not what you get at home, but we can be fussy right now. Once your father is released from Dr. Chakwas' care, we are leaving. I'm going to lie down and try to get some sleep. We have to share this room, so please try not to make too much noise."

Gaia puts a few fries on her burger then takes a bite. Again her older sister rolls her eyes while shaking her head.. Gaia has a grin on her face. She swallows her bite then asks, "Where are we going? I hope we're not going home."

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting to see what your father wants to do. If she wants to go home, we're going home. If she wants to continue with our plans, then we go to our next destination," answers T'Soni. She is under the covers with her eyes close trying to relax. Even though Liara knows Shepard is okay and in good hands, she very frustrated with the situation and being on the Normandy isn't helping. _Why did the Council refuse to change the ownership of the Normandy from Leia's name. I know she won't take it. There is nothing to talk about. I can't pilot is. She can't pilot it. We have no need for a ship this size. Damnit. _Those thought make Liara's headache worse. She rolls over onto her side with her back towards the kids.

Kaja smirks slightly, "Mom, I don't want to go home either. If dad is going to be alright, why go home?" She takes another bite of her bland sandwich. She hungry enough to finish eating it, but she doesn't like it. It needs something even though she isn't sure what that something is.

"Kaja, lets talk more about this after your father joins us. I hope it is in the morning, but I can't say for certain. Now please, both of you. Let me try and rest," commands Liara in a stern motherly tone.

Both girls finish their meal without saying anything else. Gaia takes both trays and stacks them neatly on the desk near the bed. They go back to playing card games. It's about the only thing the children can do right now.

Dr. Chakwas is giving Commander Shepard another check up with her omni-tool. Everything is still normal reading wise. The Commander is still sound asleep. It's been over six hours since she gave her the sedative. It's late night about 310 when Shepard finally wakes back up. Shepard finds a glass with water in it and drinks it down. She's hungry as well. Leia notices she is alone in the med-bay and she thinks that is odd. _Where is Liara and the kids? Did they leave me here and head home? No, Liara wouldn't do that. Stop thinking like an idiot, Shepard. You know better than that._

After that last thought, Dr. Chakwas walks into the med-bay after EDI woke her to let her know that the Commander was awake. She is yawning as she approaches the bed Shepard is lying in, "Morning Commander. How are you feeling?"

"Where is Liara? I'm hungry and a little sore. Other than that I feel fine, doc," replies Leia as she sits up in the bed looking around the room to make sure she didn't miss seeing her family.

Dr. Chakwas scans Shepard one last time with her omni-tool. She hands her the clothes Liara gave to her. "Liara gave me these. They are up in the Loft, Commander. I'm sure they are asleep. It's after 300. You're free to join them. You need to take it easy for a few days. The wound is healing nicely and I don't see any reason to keep you under my care."

Leia takes the clothes from Chakwas and puts her shirt on. Her back is stiff from the bandage on it. "Why do I have a feeling something is going on that I don't know about."

Chakwas yawns again before answering, "I stopped all visitors after you got upset with your mother. Liara wasn't too happy with it. She's not happy about anything right now. Your mom is worried that she is going to lose you two. What happened to you yesterday seems to have affected your mother more than Liara being distant. I've never seen her like that before."

"Lose me how? I don't understand." Shepard has a very puzzled look on her face as she gets off the bed to put her shorts on. "How is Liara being distant?"

"When was the last time you were in Alliance space?" asks the medical doctor as she keeps yawning. "Sorry, I can't stop yawning. I'm going back to bed as soon as possible. Dr. T'Soni isn't acting like she normally does. All I can suggest is to talk to her, Commander."

That is when Leia realizes what her mother meant. Shepard answers, "Fifteen years ago. When I left the Normandy. Is she afraid I won't see her again? I fear for the safety of my kids, doc. Liara and I can take care of ourselves. Or I can if I'm properly prepared, which I was not yesterday. I know there are people out there that would love to get back at me for marrying Liara and they would use the kids to do it." Shepard sighs some then continues, "I would never cut my mother off from seeing me or the kids. I do value my family. More now than ever. I'm sure Liara is upset at what happened. I'm not happy with it either. I feel used. The same feeling I had when I played nice with Cerberus and you and I both know how that turned out. Badly for Cerberus."

"I know, Commander. I was here with you during all of it. I knew you would end up doing the right thing and you did. I still trust you completely. Cerberus may have brought you back, but they never realize you would never actually join them. I think that was The Illusive Man's plan from the beginning. You're free to go, Leia. I'm headed back to bed. I'll talk to you soon," says Dr. Chakwas. She is headed back to her quarters. It's too early in the morning to stay up.

Commander Shepard waits for the elevator door to open, so she can join Liara and their kids for the first time since she was brought aboard the Normandy. The door to the quarter opens with a swoosh sound. The room's only light comes from the empty fish tank. Shepard notices Liara is sleeping and the girls are in the bed with her. She has a sideways smirk on her face deciding if she wants to wake Liara or not. Leia isn't sleepy, just a little stiff.

Liara has her back facing the edge of the bed, Leia is tempted to wake her up, but from what she was told before she left the med-bay, she isn't sure if that would be a wise idea. So, she decides to sit behind the computer terminal. That is when she notices the datapad sitting on the desk. Shepard reads it. _You're right Kaidan, I won't trust you again. I'm not even sure I trust the Alliance in general again. It was bad enough I do a favor for Hackett and the situation I was put into was a no win for me and I almost lost everything because of it. I'm tired of being used. First by the Alliance to get the Council to allow a human Spectre. That I didn't have too much of a problem with. It was an honor, but then the Council never really believed me and that I did have a problem with. I was used again by Cerberus and by the Alliance again. This has to stop. I'm not wonder woman and I don't want to be either._ She peeks over to her family sleeping. _I want to live my life with my family and not have to worry about being used by any Government. Is that too much to ask? This time it's worse because I feel used by my friend. I would never have done that to you, Kaidan. Never!_

Shepard sighs a little to loudly and it causes Liara to stir. Liara opens her eyes and notices the light from the computer terminal. She thought she turned it off. T'Soni gets out of bed and walks up the steps to see Shepard sitting there with the datapad in her hand. She looks like she is thinking and didn't notice Liara is standing at the top of the steps. Shepard tosses the datapad into the corner of the desk and stands up, turns around to head to the couch. Liara is still standing at the top of the stairs with a sleepy look on her face. Shepard notices her standing there, "Oh, Liara, I hope I didn't wake you. I'm free to leave when ever you and the kids are. I do want to leave when they get up."

Liara walks over to her bondmate and wraps her arms around Shepard and hugs, holding her tight. Leia returns the embrace plus adds a kiss to Liara's cheek. Liara takes Shepard's hand and leads her into the area between the door and elevator, "Where are we going? Are you able to continue on our trip or should we go home?"

"I don't know what to do, T'Soni. I really don't. Part of me wants to go home, but I know that would disappoint the kids. Another part of me wants to enjoy the private island you rented," comments Leia as she sits on the floor, Liara joins her. "Have you asked what the kids want to do? This vacation was more for them. We can't always go to the Citadel for our trips. They do need to see different things, but I don't need to be used by my friends either" Leia covers her face with her hands as tears start to form. "This isn't fair to them, Liara. This isn't what I wanted."

Dr. T'Soni places her arm around Commander Shepard's shoulder being careful of the wound and pulls her in close, "I know, Leia. It's not what I wanted either. I still can't believe Alenko did that and Vega too. Your mom is pissed about it as well." Liara kisses Shepard's cheek, "Yes, both of them want to continue the vacation. I told them if you wanted to go home, we would go home. I, like you, am conflicted on what to do next. We can skip Elysium and go straight to Earth. Or keep with the plan. We don't have to be there for another two days." Leia places her head on Liara's shoulder.

"Lets stick to our plan. We can leave for Elysium once the kids get up. You're going to have to pilot the shuttle, I'll probably sleep on the way. Matter of fact, I'm getting sleepy again anyway. Let's head to bed. Might be a tight fit with the girls in it, but I think we can manage." The Commander gets off the floor offers her hand to help Liara up. Liara takes it then stands up as well. The couple goes back into the living quarters and goes back to bed.

A/N: I know I mentioned last week that I thought this story would end up being longer than "The Aftermath". Well, in one aspect it already is. But chapter wise, it is not. Not yet. I do see it being a chapter or two longer. Word count wise, it's already longer. I have a few monster chapters coming up in a few weeks.

I have crated a new villian that you will meet in a couple of weeks, so stay tuned for that.

See everyone next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

EDI comes over the comm, "Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni, Admiral Shepard would like to see both of you in the briefing room in fifteen minutes." EDI blue avatar disappears as fast as it appeared. Liara and Shepard are still lying in the bed with the girls curled up next to each other.

"I suppose we should see what my mother wants. I still need to talk to you about what to do with the Normandy." Shepard gets out of bed slowly because her bad is still a little stiff.

"Are you sure you're okay, Leia? You're moving slowly." Liara seems very concerned that Leia isn't okay enough to be out of Chakwas' care. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything last night. Now, I feel Leia isn't well enough to be out of bed. _The asari sighs softly to herself. "What about the Normandy, Leia, I know you don't want it. I don't either. What are we going to do with a war frigate?"

Shepard pulls out her Tweety slippers and puts them on. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm still stiff is all. You take a bullet in the back and see how stiff you are," replies the human with a smirk on her face. "You're right, I don't want it. I have no need for a ship this size. I doubt for some reason the Council will give the ownership back to the Alliance. I don't get it, but then I don't get a lot of what the Council had done over the years. Let's go see what my mom wants."

"You're not changing clothes?" inquires Liara as she changes her clothes.

Shepard enters the restroom. A few minutes later she returns with her hair brushed some, "Why should I? And besides these are the clothes you picked out for me to wear."

"Oh Goddess, Shepard. You're worse than the kids sometimes." Liara rubs her forehead then she joins Shepard as they both head towards the elevator to meet with Hannah Shepard in the briefing room.

Shepard and T'Soni walk into the briefing room to see Admiral Shepard talking to the Citadel Council, "...They should be here in any moment, Councilors. Here they are now." Hannah points towards the door as the couple walks in.

The asari Councilor comments, "Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni good of you to join us." The asari's tone reeks of annoyance which neither Shepard or Liara appreciated very much. Shepard is standing with her arms folded across her chest waiting to hear what the Council wants.

"The Council appreciates both of you joining us this morning, Commander, doctor. We want to know what happened on Shanxi yesterday," says the turian Councilor. He is being completely respectful, which is something new for Shepard considering the last turian Councilor was anything but respectful.

Liara answers before Shepard does, "We landed on Shanxi yesterday. Lt. James Vega of the System Alliance was there to greet us. Shepard went to grab a dolly to use for our luggage and all hell broke lose. That is what happened, Councilor." Liara is still very pissed off about the whole situation. It was uncalled for and it put their family in unnecessarily in danger.

The human Councilor is someone Shepard has never seen before. Anderson retired the year before and the Alliance didn't want Udina being the Councilor. It's a female named, Claire Maclin. She been a political powerhouse for the Alliance for the past eight years. She asks, "Did Lt. Vega tell you what was going on, Commander?" She completely ignores Dr. T'Soni.

Commander Shepard inhales deeply, shifts her weight, exhales slowly before answering, "Do you think I'm an idiot, Councilor? If I was warned that Shanxi was a hot spot, I would have changed into armor or we would have left Shanxi. Chances are we would have left, Councilor. So, no, Vega didn't warn us of the danger."

The salarian Councilor inquires, "Did Spectre Alenko warn you of the situation?"

Leia and Liara respond in union, "NO!" Shepard continues, "This is bullshit, Councilors and I'm not taking anymore of it. For the last time. No, we were not told a damn thing."

Commander Shepard starts to leave the briefing room when Admiral Shepard grabs her daughter's arm. "Leia, please wait."

Liara is already out the door and headed to the elevator to get the girls ready to leave. Leia stops and turns to her mother, "Why? They already have it in their heads what happened." Shepard points to the table where the Council's projection is located. "Again, the Council doesn't want to believe me. So why bother? This is why I live on Illium and not in Council Space. I'm tired of this type of bullshit, mom."

The only member of the Council that is left on the Council when Shepard tried to warn them about the Reapers is the asari councilor. She has a shocked look on her face at the manner in which Shepard is talking to them and her mother, "We are trying to figure out what happened, Commander. That is all."

"Don't insult me, Councilor. You already have your minds made up before I was even called down here. The actions on Shanxi was uncalled for, but you don't seem to care that our two children were involved in this. They got knocked down from the shock wave from the first shuttle exploding. The youngest one was so scared she couldn't even speak or move when she saw I was bleeding. I saw the horror in her face before I passed out from the bullet I took. I'm fortunate my oldest one held it together to keep the bleeding down until Liara docked on the Normandy. And speaking of the Normandy. You either give ownership back to the Alliance or dry dock this ship on Illium and I'll decided what to do with it after our trip is over!" Leia Shepard is now yelling at the Council. She then leaves the room fuming. Because of her anger, the wound on her back is glowing slightly red from the implant Cerberus used to bring Shepard back to life.

"Admiral Shepard, do you have anything to add to this?" asks the human councilor. She is shocked at the manner in which Commander Shepard spoke to the Council. Maclin feels Shepard was out of line and completely disrespectful. She doesn't understand what happened back in 2183/85 between the Council and the Commander.

Hannah looks at the Council with a calm look in her face. She understands completely Leia's frustration and her anger towards the Council. The elder Shepard knows her daughter tried several times to warn the Council and the Alliance about the Reapers and no one wanted to believe her. Anderson and Hackett did believe, but that wasn't enough to get everyone else to believe. The Admiral answers, "No, I have nothing else to add. You have my report. Which says the same thing Liara and Leia said today. "

"Thank you for your time, Admiral," says the salarian Councilor before the transmission ended.

Liara takes a few deeps breathes before entering the Loft. She doesn't want to get snippy with the girls because she is upset with the Council and their stupidity. _Why does the Council always question everything Leia says to them? Why? She always been honest and up front with them and they act like her opinion and views mean nothing. It was that way when the Normandy got grounded and again after she came back. I thought after Shepard saved their lives for a second time things would have changed, but it seems it hasn't. _T'Soni puts a faux smile on her face and walks into the living quarters. Gaia is sitting alone playing with a couple of her stuff animals. Kaja is in the bathroom showering. Liara can hear the water running.

"Gaia, I need for you to get ready to leave. Once your father arrives and gets ready, we are leaving," says Liara. She is walking down the steps to gather up her bag along with Leia's. "Have you taken a shower and brushed your teeth?"

"No, mom. Kaja went in first. Where is dad?" asks the younger daughter. She puts her animals back into her bag and grabs her toothbrush.

"She is talking to the Citadel Council about what happened yesterday. I had to walk off. It's something you don't need to worry about." Liara answers her daughter. She then gives her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Commander Shepard comes storming into the living quarter, she grabs the datapad Kaidan left for them. Shepard then storms back out of the quarter again mumbling obscenities under her breath about the idiots on the Council.

Liara and Gaia watches Shepard come and go. "What was that about, mom?" asks Gaia as her father storms off.

Liara looks at Gaia then to the door as it closes behind Shepard, "I have no idea. It might have to with the Council. No need for you to concern yourself with it. Now please get ready to get into the shower once your sister is done. I will be right back. I'm going to take these trays back down to the kitchen." Liara grabs the two trays then leaves the living quarters.

Commander Shepard walks back into the briefing room to see her mother talking to the human Councilor, Claire Maclin. Maclin is trying to understand the hostility the Commander showed the Council during that meeting. "Please explain Admiral. What happened before has no bearing on what is going on now. You say she wasn't being disrespectful, but that is what I saw from her." Hannah gives Leia a head nod to join her.

"Here Admiral, pass this along to the Council. It's a note Captain Alenko left for Liara and myself. Maybe now they will believe me. I have proof they can't dispute." Commander Shepard hands the datapad to her mother. She then looks towards the Councilor. "If I was being disrespectful, Councilor then what do you say about you completely blowing off Dr. T'Soni and addressing only me? Liara has as much to do with us winning the war with the Reapers and stopping Saren as I did. You and the rest of the Council owe her as well. Or do you have issues that I married her?" Shepard gave that famous glare of hers towards the Councilor.

The Councilor didn't know what to say to the Commander without making the situation worse. "No, Commander, I suppose you are correct. I was being disrespectful towards Dr. T'Soni. My concern is what happened on Shanxi."

Hannah is forwarding the note from the datapad to the Councilor, "Read this Councilor. Alenko clearly knows he how messed this operation ended up. He also knows Lt. Vega messed up as well."

After reading the file Admiral Shepard sent, Maclin says, "I see. I'm sorry Commander Shepard you and your family were put into this situation. I do not know right now what the Council will or can do about it. Is there anything you wish to add?"

Commander Shepard is shocked on how quickly Maclin is changing her tune. Shepard thinks it's a ploy and a typical politician move. "The only thing I can add is I thought I heard their leader, Balak mention my name, but with the ringing in my ears, I may have not heard him correctly. He was the batarian leader I let go on Terra Nova when he tried to destroy the colony with an asteroid. I saved the hostages, but I had to let him go to do it. Maybe I made the wrong call then, but I did save lives."

"What happened to Balak, Commander?" asks the human Councilor.

"I shot him in the head, Councilor." replies the Commander. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready. We are wanting to get back to our family vacation." Leia turns on heel and leaves. She is calming down quickly. That last thing she wants to do is be abrupt with her kids because she is frustrated with the Council.

Liara walks back into the living quarters to see Gaia getting into the bathroom to get ready. Kaja is sitting on the couch going through her bag to make sure she packed everything. She doesn't want to leave anything behind. "Hi, mom. Gaia said we are going to leave when dad gets done with a meeting. Does that mean we are going home?"

"No, we are not going home. Your father and I have already spoken about it. We are going to continue with our plans," answers Liara. She looks around the living quarters to see if there is anything the girls didn't pick up. T'Soni goes through her bag to find something else to wear once she showers. She places both her bag and Shepard's on the bed. Shepard is still in a t-shirt and shorts and Liara is almost certain she will want to shower before leaving.

Leia Shepard walks into the living quarters, her former quarters, and sees Liara talking with Kaja. Kaja sees her father and runs over and give Shepard a big hug. Leia kneels down and hugs Kaja tightly back then places a kiss onto her cheek, "You ready to go?" She then looks over to Liara, "I want to shower before leaving. Are we ready to go? I need to get off this ship soon."

"Gaia is in the shower right now and I was going to get in next. I figured you would want a shower also, Leia," Liara smiles at Shepard. She walks over to her bondmate, whispers into her ear, "We can shower together if you're in that big of a hurry to leave. I do want to get off the Normandy and get on with our vacation."

Shepard cocks one eyebrow upward with a grin on her face while whispering back, "Sounds good, but every time we do that, what ends up happening?" The grin on Shepard's face turns mischievous and only Liara noticed it.

Gaia comes out of the shower all dressed and ready to go. She sees Shepard standing there next to her mother, Gaia goes running up to her father giving Shepard a huge hug, "You're here!"

Leia kneels down to hug Gaia back and kiss her on the cheek, "Yes, I'm here. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. We're leaving soon?" asks the youngest daughter. Gaia lets go of Shepard and sits next to her sister.

Liara has walked up the steps and into the restroom. Shepard looks over her shoulder with a slight grimace on her face from the stiffness in her back, "Yes, we are leaving as soon as I'm out of the shower." _Should I join her? Hmmm.. Every time we shower together we end up melding. Screw it. I want to get the hell out of here. Sooner the better._ The Commander decided to join Liara in the shower.

"Leia, you did decided to join me after all." Liara is about to turn the shower on. "Oh crap, I think the girls used up all the hot water allotted to his shower, Leia." Next thing the hot water comes blasting out of the shower head. "No, I guess not. It's good and hot now."

Shepard is slipping out of her slippers and clothes, "Sounds like something is messed up with the water. Not my problem." She then joins Liara in the shower.

Admiral Shepard is still talking to the human Councilor, Claire Maclin, "...What do you mean the Council won't allow the Normandy to be dry docked on Illium? If Commander Shepard is the owner, then she should be able to do what she wants with it, Councilor."

"The Council wants the ship to be seen by the galaxy, not dry docked until the Commander decides what to do with it, Admiral," answers Maclin. "I don't understand myself on why the Council won't transfer the ship over to the Alliance."

"It has to do with the Council paid the Alliance money for a ship the Alliance didn't build. Also, the Alliance won't pay the Council back even part of the money," remarks Hannah. _Now I see why Leia gets so upset with the Council. They really don't listen very well or comprehend very well. How in the hell did the Alliance get this woman on the Council?_ "They also gave it to her as part of her compensation for defeating the Reapers. She did not ask for it. They just did it. Admiral Hackett had a lot to do with that, Councilor."

Claire Maclin is pondering what is being told to her. This is information she was not aware of until yesterday. It was not publicly known that the Normandy was not an Alliance vessel. Even though it has all the Alliance marking on it. When the Normandy was being repaired after the war, Shepard kept the Alliance insignias on it. It's stayed that way when Alenko was the Captain of the ship. "Well, Admiral, for now I think it needs to stay with the Alliance and used by the Alliance. It's assigned to your fleet is it not?"

"Yes, Councilor. The Normandy was always assigned to the 5th fleet. Before Commander Shepard became a Spectre it was originally assigned to the 63rd scout flotilla. Once she became a Spectre, she needed a ship to use as transport and to use as her base. This ship was built by Cerberus," comments Hannah Shepard. She's getting tired of this conversation. Much like Leia was tired before she left the briefing room.

"I want you to tell Commander Shepard the Council is giving the Normandy back to the Alliance. We need that ship, Admiral," says the Councilor in a serious tone that tells Hannah that this woman is not to be trusted.

Admiral Hannah Shepard takes offense to being told to lie to her daughter. "I'm not lying to her, Councilor. I've never lied to my daughter, I'm not starting now because you want her think the Alliance is owning her ship. I won't do it." Hannah is glaring at the Councilor like her daughter does. She didn't even realize she was doing it. "I will compromise with you. I'll take this ship over as my flagship. But I'm not lying to the Commander about it."

"I think that will work Admiral. Thank you for your time," the Councilor cuts transmission abruptly which annoys Hannah even more. Hannah leaves the briefing room and heads up to talk to her daughter about what is going on with the Normandy. She doesn't think Leia is going to like it, but it's the best she can do right now. The Council seems to want to tie her hands on the issue.

Liara and Shepard are busy washing each other in the shower. Liara is washing Leia's back, "You know your wound is glowing slightly red. How is it I've never noticed that before, Leia?" 

"It's the implants Cerberus put in me, Liara. Once the skin finishes healing the glow will disappear. Which is why you never noticed it before. Getting upset today is why the implants are glowing. It's something Dr. Chakwas told me back when I first woke up and was on the Normandy. My skin wasn't completely healed at that point. She offered to do a procedure on it, but it healed on it's own. If I stay calm the next few days or so, it should be fine," answers Leia with a ting of regret. She rinses the soap off and turns the water off.

Liara wraps a towel around Shepard and pulls her close with it, she starts kissing Leia on the lips softly, A couple of minutes later, Liara breaks off the kiss, "I guess that makes sense. You've not been wounded since the war was over and I never noticed it before. Did the shower loosen up your back? You seem to be moving better now." She kisses her bondmate on more time, "Are you sure you are good to continue on this trip, Leia. If not then we should head home so you can get the rest you need."

"I'll be fine. We can check in with Chakwas before we head out to ease your mind, if you want. I can't carry Gaia on my shoulders until I'm better. She will need to understand that. I need to take it easy. I think I can manage that, Liara. I promise." She kisses Liara then finishes drying herself off. Leia tosses the towel into the laundry.

T'Soni finishes putting on her dress, "Okay, we can do that. I want to see her one more time before we leave. I was abrupt with Chakwas yesterday and I would like to apologize for it."

Shepard nods her head as she puts on her clothes, "I'm sure Dr. Chakwas understood why you were acting the way you did. She did mention to me before I left the med-bay you where acting distant and she'd never seen you act like that before. Once we leave here, lets not talk about what happened until our vacation is over. All it does is get both of us upset."

"Agreed." Liara takes Shepard's hands with her own, "I love you, Leia Shepard." The couple engage in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Liara. I think it's time to leave," replies Leia as she pulls away from the asari in her arms. They leave restroom together to see Hannah sitting by her granddaughters.

Hannah Shepard sees Leia and Liara, "Leia, I need to talk to you before you go." Hannah stands up and goes up the steps before Leia walks down them.

"About what, mom?" asks Commander Shepard wondering what her mother wants to discuss.

Liara walks down the steps, grabs their bags and walks back up the stairs. "I'll meet you in the crew quarters. Kaja, Gaia come with me, please. We're leaving soon."

Both girls follow their mother out of the living quarter with their bags in their hand. Leia tells them, "I'll be down after I talk to your grandmother." Each girl gives Hannah a hug before leaving.

"Those two are so well behaved, Leia. I talked more with Maclin after you stormed off. After talking with her, I now understand why you get so frustrated with the Council. She wanted me to lie to you. I've never lied to you, Leia," Hannah has a somber look and seems tired.

Commander Shepard nods listening to her mother, "I know, mom. What did she want to lie to me about?" She then sighs lightly.

"About the Normandy. They refuse to give it back to the Alliance and yet they won't allow you to dry dock it. So, I compromised with her and said I would use it as my flagship. I don't know if the brass will allow it, Leia," says Hannah as she places her hand on Leia's shoulder.

Leia shakes her head in disbelief at the Maclin's request, "Then take it mom. It's a good ship. Joker is an excellent helmsman. Do me a favor, mom."

"Anything, Leia. Just ask," replies Hannah with a slight smile on her face.

"Next time, I'm in Alliance space and you think there could be something going on, inform me. I don't ever want to walk into something unknowing or unprepared again. I can't protect my family, if I'm ill informed," comments the younger Shepard as she hugs her mother.

Hannah hugs her daughter back, "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't this time, but I expected that to be taken care of too."

"I need to go. I want to see Dr. Chakwas one more time. Liara seems concerned I'm not well enough to continue with our vacation. I think she wants to apologize for yesterday." Shepard smiles softly to her mother. She then turns to leave. Hannah joins her.

Hannah gets off on the CIC level, while Leia goes down to the crew level to meet with Liara and talk to Dr. Chakwas. Liara is already talking to the human doctor in the med-bay when Shepard walks in. Dr. Chakwas is speaking, "... it's ok, Liara. I understand why you were acting like you were yesterday. I should have allowed you to see the Commander."

Command Shepard smirks at the two doctors talking, "Want to give me another look over, Dr. Chakwas?"

"No, Commander. Liara told me you were glowing, but I assured her that would stop once you are completely healed," answers Chakwas.

Liara turns to face Leia, "I'm ready to go if you are. What did your mom want?" Liara looks over to the girls sitting quietly on one of the examining tables. "You two ready to go?"

Both Gaia and Kaja are ready to go, they've been ready since yesterday. Kaja walks over to Dr. Chakwas and gives the human a hug, "Thank you for taking care of my dad, doctor."

Hugging Kaja back, Chakwas replies, "You're welcome, Kaja." She looks over to Gaia, who is getting a little antsy and wants to get going. "You too, Gaia."

Liara says, "Let's go you two. Leia, I'll meet you at the shuttle. I left the doors open on it. It smells like disinfectant." Both children follow their mother out of the medical bay heading towards the elevator.

"Commander, the only thing I want you to do is take it easy. The wound should heal within a week or so if you don't over exert yourself. Liara says you like to put Gaia on your shoulders. Please don't," is the only instruction Chakwas gives to Shepard.

Shepard has a sheepish grin on her face, "I wasn't going to, doc. All I plan on doing is walking some and a lot of nothing else. We're headed to Elysium then Earth. There is a play we are going to. Gaia wanted to see Broadway. Liara rented a private island for a week in the Caribbean and I plan on sitting on a beach watching the kids play in the sand."

"Sounds perfect, Commander," replies Chakwas as she give her former CO a friendly hug. "Enjoy the beach."

"I plan on it, doc." Shepard hugs the doctor back then leaves the med-bay to join Liara and the kids, so they can continue on with their vacation.

–

A/N:Another week and another chapter. I do hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. As of today, 28 November, I'm still not done. I hope to have it finished by the end of the year, but it keeps growing. That's a good thing, right?

See everyone next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Air Traffic Control-Elysium

"Seekings, There is an incoming message from Liara T'Soni. She's requesting to land a day earlier," comments Limma Huntier.

Drake Seekings, the supervisor of the air traffic control replies with a question, "How long before their shuttle arrives?" He is looking at a computer terminal searching for a berth that will be available in a few hours from now. Seekings is hoping for it to be several hours from now and not soon. There doesn't look like anything is available at the moment.

"Twelve hours, sir,"Huntier relays the time to Seekings, who is still staring at the terminal screen looking for a berth.

Drake Seeking has a look of joy on his face. He see a berth available in ten hours. He places a reservation for the berth in T'Soni's name. He cancels the original reservation for T'Soni. Seekings looks towards Huntier, "I have a berth on reserve for them. They are able to land when they arrive in system."

Limma Huntier relays the information back to Liara T'Soni then leans back in her chair thinking. _I heard what happened on Shanxi. I do wonder if anything like that will happen here. I hope the batarians behave themselves. Or this might be an interesting visit for the Commander._

Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni's personal shuttle in route to Elysium

"...Thank you. T'Soni out." Liara reaches over and turns the comm off. _Well, at least that is taken care of. I hope everything else works out fine. Gaia should enjoy the Broadway show and I hope everyone enjoys the private island. Right now, I'm looking forward to that the most. _The asari looks over towards the human sitting in the co-pilot's chair. She smiles softly watching Commander Shepard napping in the chair. _At least your mom is still taking Kaja and Gaia back to Illium early. So, we can spend some quality time alone. Or at least that is the plan. _Liara's soft smile turns into a mischievous grin.

Shepard opens her eyes enough to notice the grin on Liara's face then closes them again. _Oh, I wonder what that grin is for, T'Soni. What plan are you wanting to bear fruit? I know what my plan is. Some alone time on this island you rented. Even if it's for only a few hours._ Shepard opens her left eye to see Liara still has the mischievous grin on her face. "What's with the grin, Liara?" The former Commander sits up in the chair.

_Damnit, Shepard. You never play fair. Even after all this time, you still sleep light and always seem to know what is going on around you. _Liara chuckles, "Something I hope to do later. Nothing you need to worry yourself over." The mischievous grin returns to Liara's lips. _Dr. Chakwas told me you had to take it easy for a week. Once that week is over..._

_Ut oh, there's that grin again. Hmm..What do you have planned? If I was at a casino, I would go all in that Liara has a surprise planned. And that surprise doesn't involve the kids. _Leia replies coyly, "If you say so, Liara." She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes again with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to check on the girls," says Liara as she gets out of her chair and walks towards the door.

Shepard puts her foot up to block Liara's path, "They're fine. Both are curled up together sleeping. I can see them from here." Leia opens her eyes again, looking up to Liara. She puts her foot back on the floor to allow Liara through.

T'Soni peeks through the open door from the cockpit to see Gaia curled up next to Kaja. Kaja has her arm wrapped around her sister. "I should take a picture of them." Liara activates her omni-tool and brings up the recorder to take a snap shot or two of her daughters sleeping together. The scene looks like Kaja is protecting her sister from any nightmares she might have. "Is there anything going on that you don't know about, Leia. It looked like you where sleeping, but it seems I was wrong. Or have you reverted back to Commander Shepard and sleep super light constantly alert?"

"I generally sleep lightly when on a ship. It doesn't matter the size. Then add what happened. Yes, I'm sleeping super light and on alert." Shepard looks over to where the girls are sleeping, "I hope what happened doesn't affect them in the future, Liara. We are going to need to keep an eye on them, I think."

Liara sits in Shepard's lap, "I know. I also worry about you, Leia. I know we agreed to not talk about it until we got home, but if you need to talk. Please, Leia, talk to me." T'Soni lays on Shepard's left side as Leia wraps her arms around Liara.

"I'm okay, really. I am prepared for more to come from it though. Either from the batarians or the Alliance. I think the Alliance might want me to testify about what happened. With the batarians, only they know what they are willing to push for. Balak has been wanted by the Alliance since Terra Nova. He did have two Alliance shuttles blown up. His people killed people. And I let him go eighteen years ago. Maybe I should have looked for him myself after..." Shepard stops talking abruptly. _Or should have worked with Alenko after the war was over. Too late for that now. All you had to do Kaidan... No, stop thinking about that. Stop it now._ Leia looks over to the two young asari sleeping together. Smiling at what she sees, "They both make me proud, Liara."

"They make me proud too, Leia. They are both strong, in their own way." Liara repositions herself on Shepard's lap. She is now straddling Shepard, she leans in for a kiss when Leia accidentally hits the control for the chair. The chair starts to lean back when the weight of both causes the chair to lean further back than it is suppose to and breaks.

Gaia nudges her sister, Kaja when she hears her parents saying how proud they are. "Listen, they're talking about us."

"So," answers Kaja rudely. She then points to the doorway when they both see the chair both parents are in start to lean back in an awkward way. "Gaia, look. They're going to break the chair."

Gaia is about to speak when they hear Shepard saying, "No no no no..." Shepard is trying to stop the chair from leaning back. It's too late. They hear Liara saying, "Oh Goddess" as they both fell on the floor. Both parents said "omph" simultaneously. Gaia places a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

Kaja chuckles to herself then whispers, "Think we should check on them, Gaia?" The elder sister sits up after watching her parents break one of the chairs in the cockpit of their shuttle.

Gaia sits up as well keeping on eye on the commotion in the cockpit. "Yea, I think we should. Neither is getting up. Looks like they are laughing."

Kaja and Gaia slowly get off the bench they were sleeping on and walk towards the door to the cockpit.

Shepard and T'Soni hit the floor with a 'omph' escaping their lips. Shepard laughs some after hitting the floor. Liara buries her face into Shepard's shoulder laughing as well. Leia whispers into Liara's ear, "We're about to have company. We woke up the kids."

Both young asari are standing near the door looking down at their parents. Gaia is still trying not to laugh but asks, "You two okay?" She puts her hand back over her mouth to not show her laughter.

Liara is covering her face in Shepard's shoulder and one of her hands. Shepard waves her hand in a dismissive manner, "Yes, we're fine. Now you two can go back to sitting together."

Kaja grins and tries not to chuckle, "You sure, dad?" The eldest daughter stands her ground with her arms crossed like Shepard does.

"Yes, we're fine, Kaja. Now take your sister and go sit down," comments Liara after she stopped laughing. T'Soni slowly gets off of her bondmate and closes the door to the cockpit.

The door to the cockpit closes with a swoosh sound. Gaia and Kaja turn and head back towards the seats. "Well, that was rude." comments Gaia with an over acted tone in her voice and body language.

Kaja shakes her head at her younger sister, "Stop over reacting. They both said they were fine." The older sister does what she is told and goes back to her seat. She pulls up her latest video game, _Mystic Warriors: A Justicar's Code _on her omni-tool.

Gaia places her hands on her hips, "You're being rude too." Then gives a pout look on her face which gets her no where. Her parents are on the other side of the door and Kaja isn't paying any attention to her antics.

"How am I being rude? Because I don't want to get into trouble if they decided to get off the floor and make sure we are doing what they told us to do?" ask Kaja as she looks up from her omni-tool shaking her head at her sister. "When you get in trouble, I'm not going to feel sorry for you." She goes back to playing her game.

"Mom did tell you to take me and go sit down. So, if I'm not sitting, you could get into trouble too." Gaia is still trying to get a rise out of her sister and is being very unsuccessful at it. Gaia pouts a little more knowing she isn't going to get what she's wanting. A rise out of her older sister. Sighs as she walks over and finally sits down. The youngest asari grabs her data pad and starts to read a book that is on it.

Dr. T'Soni helps Commander Shepard off the floor after their little accident. Both are still trying to stop laughing at breaking the co-pilot's chair. "Are you okay, Shepard?" asks Liara as she holds Leia's hands.

"I'm fine. The chair took the brunt of it." says Shepard as she looks down at the broken chair. She turns her head to face the asari standing in front of her. "Where were we?" The Shepard grin crosses Leia's face.

The asari's blue hands cup the human's face, "I think we where here." She kisses Shepard passionately on the lips. Liara's right hand snakes its way through Leia's hair, stopping at the back of the neck. Shepard's hand roam up Liara's back and pulls the asari in tighter against her own. Their tongues intertwine each other as Shepard forces Liara against the door that is now closed. Moaning escapes both of their lips.

After several minutes, Shepard breaks away from their passionate kiss. She looks her bondmate in her deep blue eyes, "I love you, Liara." Leia runs her fingers across Liara's back.

T'Soni arches her back slightly as Shepard's fingers caress her back. She closes her eyes enjoying the affection. Liara opens her eyes again smiling at Leia, "I love you too, Leia. I think one of us needs to check on the girls. Gaia didn't seem too pleased from the look on her face as the door closed."

"You did shut the door rather quickly on them, Liara. What did you expect? Smiles? Besides, all four of us were laughing. They hid it better than either of us did." Shepard grins and moves a foot to feel for the chair on the floor behind her. She scoots the remains of the chair out of the way with her foot. "I'll check on them if you want."

"No, I'll check on them in a bit. What do you want to do about the chair? Get it fixed right way or wait until we get home?" asks Liara as she is still trying to stifle a laugh after she looked down at the chair that is lying on the floor. "I still can't believe we broke it."

Normandy SR-2 in route to Arcturus Station

Admiral Hannah Shepard is talking to the Prime Minister. "...Yes, sir, Mr. Prime Minister. I'll make sure the Commander is present for questions." The holo of the Prime Minster disappears. Hannah feels ragged. She never knew that type of political shit storms her daughter, Commander Leia Shepard, could cause. There isn't anything the Admiral could do about it. She sighs and leans with her hands onto the table thinking, _ Now, I know how Anderson and Hackett felt all those years ago. I am going to regret this, I just know it._ Hannah stands back up and leaves the briefing room of the Normandy. She is headed towards the cockpit to talk to Joker.

"Joker, We are changing course. Head to Elysium, I need to talk to Commander Shepard. I know that is where they are heading. As CO, I don't want you to contact them before hand. Is that understood?" Admiral Shepard tone sounds a little like her daughter's when she was the CO of the Normandy. Hannah leans down with one hand resting on the back of Joker's chair. She whispers into his ear hoping EDI doesn't hear her. "As Shepard's mother however. I do want you to contact them. Let her know. Please inform her on what is going on. That the Prime Minister wants to speak with her." The Admiral stood up tall, turns on heel. "Understood, Joker?" She walks away.

"Understood completely, Admiral," replies Joker as he is putting the coordinates for Elysium. Turning his chair enough to watch Admiral Shepard as she walks away from the cockpit. He could tell from her posture, things are not good. _What did you step into this time, Shepard? Shit, this is not a call I really want to make. Shit. _Joker turns his chair back to the displays. "EDI, see if you can hail Shepard's shuttle, The Little D."

EDI replies in her usual monotone voice, "The Admiral said to not to contact Commander Shepard, Jeff."

"I know she did, EDI. Do it anyway. I rather take the heat than let the Commander get ambushed again. This time by politicians," Joker's arm points at EDI's avatar that pops up next to the pilot's chair.

"Very well, Jeff." EDI opens a channel and finds the channel Shepard's shuttle. "Channel open."

"Little D, this is Normandy SR-2. Shepard. T'Soni. It's Joker." The pilot repeats this several times before he gets an answer from the shuttle.

Liara is trying hard to not start laughing again every time she looks at the floor. Shepard is holding the information broker/bondmate in her arms. "It's not that funny."

"I know it's not, but I can't stop," replies the asari. She is about to say something else when a voice comes over the shuttle comm.

"Little D, this is the Normandy SR-2. Shepard. T'Soni. It's Joker." says the voice.

Shepard and Liara look at each other. Neither one wants to answer him. Joker repeats himself a few more times. Liara finally stops laughing before she answers the comm, "T'Soni, here. What do you need Joker?"

Joker replies, "Ah, Liara, is Shepard there?"

"Yes, Joker. What is it?" answers Shepard as she moves to the pilot's chair and sits down. Liara starts to leave when Shepard touches her arms and shakes her head no and whispers, "Not yet." T'Soni stops and stands next to the chair holding Shepard's hand listening to the Normandy's helmsman's message.

"Shepard are you still in route to Elysium?" asks Joker. There is a hint of hesitation in his voice. Commander Shepard notices it and so does Liara. Both have concern looks when they look at each other.

Shepard answers, "Yes." Leia is sitting back with one leg resting on her knee. She is holding Liara's hand.

"Ah, Shepard. I'm not suppose to relay this to you, but I felt it was important enough to take the heat if the Admiral finds out. She will be meeting you on Elysium. It looks like the Prime Minister wants to see you. Admiral Shepard is to bring you to Arcturus, Commander." Joker's tone isn't his normal demeanor.

Shepard knows what ever has hit the fan, it's bad. "Okay, thank you for that, Joker. Anything else?" Leia closes her eyes thinking to herself. _It's bad enough for me to get shot and pass out in front of my kids. Now it seems that something else is going on and it is involving my mother. When will the politicians stop playing with people's lives?_ Shepard rubs the back of her neck with her free hand.

EDI comes over the comm this time, "Yes, Commander. The Prime Minister is requesting this and the Admiral's career is being put on the line if you don't corporate."

Both Shepard and Joker along with Liara all said "What?" at the same time. Liara asks, "Why are they going after the Admiral?"

"Leverage, Dr. T'Soni." responds EDI.

Joker speaks up, "I wanted to give you a heads up, Shepard. I know you, you'll do the right thing. Normandy out." The comm goes dead.

"Thanks, Joker," says Shepard to a dead link She leans forward in the chair with her elbows on her thighs with her hands covering her face. Liara is rubbing her neck and shoulders. "I need for you to promise me you'll continue with the plans. I can't see this taking too long nor can I let my mom take any heat from my actions."

Liara squeezes Shepard's shoulder, "I will. I really don't want to be on the private island alone, Leia."

"If I'm gone that long, something is seriously wrong. I really can't see this lasting more than a day or two," comments the Commander. _Why can't anything ever go as plan? Shore leave I end up fighting slavers. I take time off before the Reapers finally show up and I worry about things outside of my control. Now this. _Sighs softly. "I'm hoping this gets resolved before you leave Elysium and I can meet up with you."Leia takes T'Soni's hand and kisses it softly.

"Something about this feels wrong, Shepard," comments Liara. Her tone is calm and collected. She knows Leia will do the right thing. She always does. "I know you, Leia, you do the right thing. I'll take the kids and continue our trip. If possible, keep me updated on what is going on."

"I know it does. Why put my mom's career on the line unless they are pissed off about her relieving Kaidan of his command. I also think there is a lot of politics involved in this. Or it could be about the Normandy. God, Liara, this is not how I envisioned our vacation." Shepard's eyes move from the window over looking the stars to the display screens of the shuttle. "I'll do what I can about contacting you. Or if possible, I'll have my mom do it."

T'Soni is stroking Leia's hair. The asari can feel her bondmate tense up as the moments pass by. "Leia, relax. We won't be at Elysium for about nine hours. Go lie down and take a nap."

"I won't be able to sleep." Shepard stands up and gives Liara the chair, "Here, take the chair. I'll see what I can do to allow me to sit in the broken one." Chuckling as she looks at the heap that use to be a chair. Leia kneels down next to the chair, examining the under side of it. There are four bolts holding the chair to the post it is attached to. Shepard stands back up, goes to grab the small bag of tools.

Liara sits down in the chair Shepard vacated. She watches the human examine the other chair then leave to grabs the tools. _What are up to, Leia Shepard? To take your mind off what is coming once we land at Elysium? Next vessel needs to be bigger. _The asari sighs to herself. Shepard walks back into the cockpit with the tool bag in her hand. She grins to Liara, Liara returns with a grin of her own.

Commander Shepard pulls out a wrench that will hopefully loosen the bolts attached to the broken chair. Her face is getting a little red from the effort being used to loosen the first bolt. It isn't budging one bit. "Shit." Shepard keeps the wrench on the bolt, stands up and puts her full weight on the wrench. Bolt still won't budge. "Shit." Shepard hears chuckling coming from the other side of the cockpit. "What's so funny?"

"You," comments Liara with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you find this funny. I'm sure from sitting over there, this does look funny." Sighing Shepard sits on the floor next to the broken chair. Reaching over and removing the wrench from the bolt, Shepard tosses it back into the bag of tools. "Now, I'm stuck sitting on the floor if both of us are going to be in here."

The alarm Liara set to alert them the mass relay is in five minutes away starts beeping. "We'll reach the relay in five minutes. Then we have another eight plus hours before we reach Elysium. After the jump, I'm going to join the girls and take a nap. Feel free to join me or continue to play around with the chair." Liara has a coy tone and look about her. "The choice is yours, Commander." Liara gets prepared to make the jump through the mass relay. She has a smirk on her face as she glances over towards Shepard sitting on the floor looking a tad bit frustrated.

Commander Shepard raises an eye brow because the asari's words has piqued her interest. _You can be such a tease at time, T'Soni. And I love you for it._ Looking at the chair lying on the flooring, Shepard decides to let it be. _It's going to have to wait until later. Nap does sound good now. I think I released a little tension trying to loosen the nut attached to the chair. _Shepard stands up, places the tool bag between the chair and the base of the console. "I'm going to check on the girls. Nap does sound good now." She looks out the window seeing the mass relay growing closer with every passing second.

Liara nods in acknowledgment, her eyes never left screen in front of her. The relay lights up as the shuttle gets close. The Little D makes the jump through the relay in route to Elysium. Making it through the jump, Liara sets a course to Elysium then sets the auto-pilot. Double checking to make sure everything is correct, the asari leaves the cockpit and joins Shepard and their girls. Nap does sound good.

–

A/N: I do hope everyone had a good week and enjoyed this week's chapter. I wish I has something new to add, but as I have said the past few weeks. I'm still not done. There is plenty more to come.

See you next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Normandy SR-2

The Normandy is in Elysium's orbit. Admiral Hannah Shepard has told both Joker and EDI to keep an eye out for Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni's shuttle when it docks at the spaceport. Hannah isn't in a big hurry to go down and break up their family vacation. The Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot is being insistent that Commander Shepard come to Arcturus Station to resolve a few issues. One is about the incident at Shanxi. The other is about the Normandy then add in some of the pro-human leanings this politician has shown of late. This is something that could blow up into something very unpleasant. Or so Hannah thinks could happen anyway.

_All I ask is this, Leia, keep your cool in this and I can get back to your family quickly. You argue with him and it may get very unpleasant. I don't know exactly what Joker told you, but this isn't anything I wanted. It should all be on me, but they want to talk to you for some reason. I'm sorry, Leia...Liara..._ Hannah is looking at a slide show of pictures. They contain pictures of Leia when she graduated basic training, N7 training, and various other Leia pictures from her childhood.. It also includes several pictures of Leia, Liara, and their two daughters that Leia has sent her mom over the years. The slide show stops after the last picture. Hannah stares at the picture, it's of Leia's 10th birthday party. _I was so proud of you then. More so now._ Hannah brushes away a tear. She finally closes down her omni-tool and brings up the computer terminal to check for any new messages while waiting for her daughter to land.

After ten minutes of reading a couple of messages from former Alliance friends, Hannah sees a message she is hoping to receive:

_Admiral Shepard_

_I'll be there. Even though I retired from the Council, I'm not retire from the Alliance. I've read all the reports. Yours, Alenko's, and Commander Shepard's comments to the Council. I understand what is going on and I'll do what I can to help._

_A._

Hannah has a grin on her face and feels very relieved that at least her daughter has someone on her side. EDI announces that Commander Shepard's shuttle has landed at the spaceport. As quickly as the blue avatar appeared, it disappears.

"EDI, is the shuttle ready for departure?" asks the Admiral as she heads down to the hanger.

EDI replies quickly, "Yes, Admiral. Pilot says the shuttle is ready when you are."

"Thank you, EDI. Inform Wiggins, I'm on my way down now," says Shepard as she hits the elevator button to head down the shuttle. Less then five minutes later, the Normandy's shuttle leaves to land at the spaceport to pick up a passenger, Commander Leia Shepard.

Elysium Spaceport

Liara is landing the family's shuttle, The Little D, at the spaceport while Leia is explaining to Kaja and Gaia that she will be leaving and didn't know how long she is going to be gone for, but it should only be for a few days. Kaja takes the news without saying a word. Shepard can see the disappointment in Kaja's face. Gaia is not taking the news very well, "Why can't we go with you?" The youngest daughter is standing very rigid with arms across her chest. Her face has a look of defiance.

"This doesn't involve you, Gaia. This is something that only I can take care of. When duty is called upon you, duty comes first even before family. I know you don't understand that now, but you will in the future." Shepard is sitting between the girls. Kaja on the left while Gaia sits on the right. "Kaja, you didn't say anything. Have anything to say?"

Kaja wraps her arms around Shepard and hugs her dad, "No, not really. I wish you didn't have to go."

Leia hugs both daughters tightly, "I don't want to go either. But this is something that needs my attention now and I'm afraid it can't wait."

Dr. T'Soni is finished landing the shuttle and has shut the engine down and appears from the cockpit. "No sign of anyone here at the dock waiting for us. What do you want to do now?"

"Go ahead and check into the hotel. Maybe that is what she is waiting on. For us to check in. Or I hope, I want to talk to her before getting back on the Normandy," answers Shepard.

The Commander goes to stand up and Gaia will not let go of her father, "No, don't go, dad. Don't go."

"Gaia, let go now!" says Liara with an extremely authoritarian tone in her voice. She walks over and kneels in front of her youngest child. "Gaia, I don't want her to go either. But we all have to do what is needed. I know we're on a vacation. It's hasn't exactly gone as planned, but we are trying to make do the best we can. Do you understand that?" Gaia nods that she understands, Liara reaches out and gives Gaia a motherly hug.

Shepard stands up then heads over to the control for the door. The door to the shuttle opens and no one is waiting outside. "Still looks like no one is here. I'll get a luggage dolly, while you get the bags out of the storage."

Kaja asks, "May I go with you, dad?"

"No, stay here and help you mom and sister with all of the bags. I promise, I'll be right back," comments Shepard with complete confidence she will return with the luggage dolly. She heads down the walkway to get the dolly.

Kaja and Gaia are busy grabbing their bags and places them on the edge of the shuttle floor next to the door. Liara grabs the rest of the bags, including the ones with Shepard's belongings and places them next to the other bags. T'Soni is almost positive that Shepard will want to shower before leaving if possible. Shepard comes walking back towards the shuttle pushing the luggage dolly. Both girls go running up to their father and finish taking the dolly to the shuttle.

While Kaja and Gaia are busy placing the luggage on the dolly, Liara walks up to Shepard and wraps her arms around Leia's waist. Shepard pulls Liara in closer, whispers into the asari's ear. "I love you, Liara." Shepard nods towards the front of the shuttle then they both walk out of hearing range if they keep their voices down. Shepard continues, "If either of them wants to go home, tell them what's next. I'm almost positive Gaia will want to see "Cats". If they still want to go home, then please Liara take them home. I'll take a transport home."

"I love you very much, Shepard. But I'm not leaving you and going home. If either act up, I will deal with it and then you can deal with them once you get back." Liara moves a couple of strands of hair out of Leia's eyes.

The couple is kissing when their youngest daughter walks up to tell them they are done loading the dolly, Ah, mom, dad. Mm.." The couple stop kissing then both gives their attention to Gaia. "Kaja and I are finished loading the luggage."

Shepard nods a 'let's go' to Liara. Both wrap their arm around the others waist. Gaia walks next to Shepard holding her hand. Kaja has already closed the shuttle door, but didn't lock it. Liara leaves Shepard's side to check over the shuttle one last time to see if there is something she missed then locks it down and turns on the shuttle's security.

Liara turns around to see Kaja has taken her place at Shepard's side. A somber smile crosses the asari's lips. The sight is wonderful to see, but the situation is worrisome. Liara did notice the Normandy in orbit. Which makes T'Soni wonder what Hannah is waiting for. Or was Joker's message a ruse. She really didn't think that. What she is afraid of is Shepard will be gone for more than a few days. The last time the Alliance was this uptight in regards to Commander Shepard was after she blew up the Alpha Relay and over 300,000 batarians died because of it. Something isn't adding up and Liara knows it. She is also sure Leia knows it too.

Admiral Shepard's shuttle lands at the military section of the space port. The pilot is starting to shutting down all the shuttles systems when EDI comes over the shuttle's comms. "Admiral, Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni are in line at customs. From the information I have gathers, it looks like Dr. T'Soni used a public terminal to check on their hotel, The Grand Hotel of Elysium."

"Are they checking in there, EDI?" asks the Alliance officer. Hannah is still sitting in her seat. Wondering to herself how long can she postpone this before her bosses figure that out. Hannah is concerned the brass or politicians will contact the local police to bring Leia in. That is that last thing Hannah Shepard wants to happen.

EDI's monotone voice says, "Yes, Admiral."

The middle aged human with mostly gray wavy hair responds, "Thank you, EDI. Joker, I want you to contact me if anyone from the Alliance at Arcturus Station inquires an update on what happening with the Commander." Hannah gets out of the chair, she takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. She is trying to calm down, but nothing seems to work. The Admiral decides she might as well get it over with.

Lt. Wiggins asks, "Am I to accompany you, ma'am?" Wiggins is from London and was fifteen when the Reapers attacked Earth. He has only been assigned to the Normandy for less than two years.

"No, Lt. Stay with the shuttle. I shouldn't be gone long, now that I know which hotel they are checking into," replies Shepard. Hannah already knew which hotel they were staying in, but since they left early. She wasn't sure if they were still going to stay there.

Admiral Hannah Shepard walks away from the shuttle, she goes through the military check point. Hannah takes the long walk with both a heavy heart and feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her posture is upright and tall and gives off the aura that radiates proud. Even though right now she is anything but proud.

The taxi containing Shepard, Liara, and their children pulls up to front door to The Grand Hotel of Elysium. The girls are in awe of the sight of the outside of the hotel. Both are forgetting at least for the moment, their father will be leaving soon. The taxi comes to a stop, the driver gets out and opens the back door for the family to get out. The trunk is already open and the doorman is busy putting the luggage on a dolly.

The Grand Hotel of Elysium is built with modern materials, but is designed in a 1920's art deco look. The retro look really stands out from the rest of the businesses and hotels in the area. Gaia is craning her neck as far back as it will go. Her face lights up as she views the entire front of the building. Gaia's mouth is open as she says, Wow!"

Gaia takes a few steps forward and steps on the back of Kaja's foot. Kaja caught her sister as Gaia continues to look upward. Kaja's mouth is open in shock of how the building looks. She never though she would see anything like this before. It is fascinating to her, "Wow, this is so neat looking. Isn't it?" The eldest sibling puts her hand around her sister's shoulder.

"Yes," squeals Gaia. She jumps up and down in excitement and giddiness. "This is the neatest place, I've ever seen." Gaia isn't paying any attention to where she is walking. She trips over the luggage dolly and falls on the sidewalk. "Ow"

Kaja laughs but also bends over to help her sister get back on her feet, "You okay, sis?" Gaia T'Soni smiles nods that she is fine then takes her sister's hand as they both walk towards the revolving front door.

Liara and Shepard are still standing next to curb holding hands, watching their two daughters reaction to the sight of the hotel. Leia comments, "This hotel was not here last time I was here, Liara. This place is beautiful. I wish I didn't have to go."

Another taxi pulls up to the hotel. It stops on the further down the unloading area in front of the hotel. The passenger in the car isn't getting out. The taxi takes off again. Shepard thinks that is very odd and keeps a look out of the taxi to return. She has a feeling it is her mother, Admiral Hannah Shepard, but she isn't one hundred percent sure on that.

"It was built eight years ago. 1920's art deco theme. It's suppose to be the best hotel in Elysium. The pictures don't do it justice either. This is stunning." Liara is also amazed at the look of the hotel. Dr. T'Soni also notices the odd behavior of the taxi, "Think that is your mother, Leia?

Shepard rubs the back of her neck with her hand while responding, "Or someone else from the Alliance. If it was someone else from the Alliance, why wou..."

Liara cuts her off when Gaia trips over the dolly. "Gaia, pay attention to where you're going." Her lips move upward in a smile as Kaja helps her little sister off the ground. Liara watches her daughters use the revolving door to enter the building and is pleasantly surprise when they don't play around in the door.

Leia eyes get big in complete shock her kids are not playing with the door. Not only that, they didn't need to be told to not play with the door. She can see them through the window and both girls are sitting in a chair looking around the lobby. "They are behaving, Liara. Look." Shepard points in the direction of where Kaja and Gaia are sitting. Quick, take a picture. We may never see this again."

T'Soni opens her omni-tool and snaps off a few pictures of her daughters sitting in the lobby with their mouths wide open in amazement. The taxi pulls up again, but this time it stops behind where Liara and Leia are standing. Liara turns to show Shepard the picture she likes the best out of the few she took. The asari notices the taxi sitting, waiting. Waiting for what, Liara isn't sure. She can't see the passenger in the back seat. Could it be Hannah or some one else? It does seem the passenger is waiting for someone or something to happen. "The taxi is back. Let's go inside and check in. I'll check us in and you can keep an eye on who is in the taxi. I have a feeling, Leia, it has to do with us. Who ever the passenger is, is waiting for us to go inside."

Shepard turns her head slightly, looking over her shoulder. She notices the taxi and agrees with Liara's assessment of the situation. "Ready to head in? Our kids and our luggage are already in the lobby. Should we join them?" Leia offers her right arm to Liara, which the asari takes. They look at the outside of the building one last time before heading into the lobby to check in.

Once the couple enters the building, the passenger in the taxi finally emerges from the taxi. The mysterious passenger makes her way to the hotel lobby.

The taxi Hannah Shepard is in pulls up in front of where Leia and Liara are standing outside The Grand Hotel of Elysium. It is not where Hannah wanted the driver to park. The driver of the taxi, a drell, asks, "You getting out, ma'am?"

The Alliance Admiral thinks for a moment before answering. "No, I want to be dropped of on the other end of the hotel," replies Shepard as she points her thumb behind and over her shoulder. She is very certain Leia or Liara noticed the taxi has stopped and no one is getting out of it.

The drell puts the taxi into drive and takes off without a word to his passenger. The drell has learned over the years of driving taxi both on Elysium and a short time on Earth not to question the passenger. Even if they request the silly most outrageous things, smile and do as requested. He is driving slow enough to please the human in the back seat. Taking the long way around the parking area to enter the circle drive by the front door.

As the driver pulls up to the circle drive, Hannah says, "Park here." She looks over to the fare meter to see how much is on it. Sixty-six credits. The Admiral looks through her small pouch for a two hundred credit chit. Finding the last one she has, she hands it to the driver as taps him on the shoulder, "Here is two hundred credits. I need for you to wait for me and one other person and then to drive us back to the space port."

The drell takes the chit, scans it with his omni-tool to make sure the amount she said was on it is correct. He reads the display and see the chit is worth two hundred credits. "Of course, ma'am. I'll move up closer to the door once you get out." He turns off the fare meter. He feels he has been paid and no need to have the meter running while he is waiting. The drell knows he has an Alliance Admiral that looks like an older Commander Shepard as his passenger and he also has noticed the Commander standing with an asari in front of the hotel. He is thinking that Commander Shepard is the person the Admiral is picking up, but is waiting to do so. Why is the question. The driver knows he will never get an answer to or he doesn't believe he will anyway. Not that it is any of his business anyway, his job is to drive people around Elysium.

Hannah notices the driver turning off the fare meter. Good is her thought. She really didn't want to pay him any more credits than necessary. She waits in the taxi with military patience. Keeping a close eye on the human and asari couple still standing on front of the building. They both notice the taxi then the couple finally walk into the hotel. Admiral Shepard gets out of the taxi and makes her way slowly to the revolving front door. She can see Liara talking to a human female behind the desk. Leia is kneeling down, talking and points out things with the girls. Hannah is starting to feel like a stalker by watching Leia with her two asari daughters from afar. The Alliance officer lets out a heavy sigh with a heavy heart then proceeds to walk into the hotel.

Liara is the first one through the revolving door with Shepard in right behind. Kaja and Gaia are sitting in two chairs in the corner talking and pointing to things they find fascinating in the lobby. Shepard is still amazed they are behaving. It makes her wonder if they are behaving because they know she is leaving or because they find the hotel fascinating and are soaking it all in. Liara goes over to the front counter and checks into their room, Leia goes over to where the girls are sitting and kneels down in front of them saying, "I see you two like this hotel?"

"This place is so nice and very different looking from anything we've seen before, dad," answers Kaja. "There are pictures that are not in color on the ceiling," says Kaja as she points with her arm extended up to a picture of Al Capone and other notorious criminals during the 1920's and 1930's.

Gaia asks, "Why are all the pictures on the walls have no color?" She is pointing directly behind Shepard to forces Leia to turn around to see what her daughter is pointing to. Gaia is pointing at a scene of a speakeasy with people drinking and flappers dancing.

Shepard scans the décor of the lobby before answering the questions posed to her by her daughters. Leia points to the picture of Al Capone, she turns slightly to the left so she can place her other hand on Kaja's thigh, "That is a notorious gangster from the 1920's Chicago. His name is Al Capone." Leia scoots closer to Gaia so she can answer her question. She looks out the window and notices her mother, Admiral Shepard, standing outside the hotel watching them. Pointing to the speakeasy scene with the flappers dancing Shepard says, "Back in the 1920's in the country United States of America, they outlawed liquor for over a decade. Also, back then pictures where taken in black n white. Color pictures came about a decade later."

Liara walks over to Shepard, Gaia, and Kaja. "We're in room 1024. The restaurant has a table for us right away, if you three are hungry. The bellhop is putting our luggage in our room. First rate service here." A smile with teeth showing appears on Liara face.

"Sounds good, mom. I'm starving," replies Gaia as she rubs her tummy with Kaja nodding in agreement with her little sister.

Shepard watches her mother walk into the lobby of the hotel, scan the area then head towards the bar. Mother and daughter made eye contact with Hannah nodding in the bar's direction. Leia gives a nod in return. "I'm with Gaia, I'm hungry. Lets go," says Leia Shepard. She slides her arm around Liara's waist, whispers into her ear, "My mom is here. She went into the bar. I'm going to ask her to join us. I want to eat dinner before I leave with her."

T'Soni gives a soft peck of a kiss on Shepard's cheek then whispers, "Okay, Leia. If she insists on leaving now, let us know, please"

"I will." comments Shepard as she kisses Liara's cheek then heads over to the bar to talk to her mother. Hannah is sitting at the end of the bar sipping on a glass of scotch on the rocks. Leia walks up to her mom and says, "We're having lunch in the hotel restaurant. Care to join us?"

Admiral Shepard sips her drink some more before setting the glass back on the bar, "Sure. I'll join. I do have a taxi outside waiting, but he can wait until we eat. I haven't ate nor slept since my meeting with the Prime Minister." The elder Shepard slides off the bar stool, hugs her daughter, whispers, "I'm sorry to be doing this, but I wasn't given much of a choice."

"I know. Do you know why he want to see me so badly he has to interrupt a trip that has already been interrupted?" asks Commander Shepard as she hugs her mother tightly back. "I'm not blaming you, mom."

They both walk side by side in perfect military step. Hannah answers Leia's question, "Yes, but I'd rather talk about that in private. I would love to spend some quality time having a meal with you and your family. Is that okay with you?"

Leia chuckles at her mothers comments, "That's perfect, mom. The kids will be happy to see you. They always are." They turn a corner to the hallway that leads to the hotel's restaurant. There is no line when they reach the entrance.

The maitre d' notices recognizes both Admiral and Commander Shepard. "This way, your table is waiting. The maitre d' leads the two humans to the table in the back of the restaurant where Liara, Kaja, and Gaia are waiting. The table gives the family a little bit of privacy. "Please enjoy your meal," says the maitre d' before he walks away to head back to the podium next to the entrance.

Dr. Liara T'Soni stands up to allow both Hannah and Leia access to the two empty seats next to Liara in the booth. While Liara is standing, she says, "I've order drinks for everyone and a cup of french onion soup. I hope that is alright with you, Hannah." Liara already knows Leia likes that type of soup, so she won't mind at all. She thought daughter is like mother, so Hannah might like it as well. Or she hopes so anyway.

"That's fine, Liara. Thank you," replies Hannah Shepard with a soft tender smile across her face with sparkling teeth showing. Along with the smile, the stress Hannah has feeling is slowly leaving. Everyone acting normal is soothing to the elder Shepard. She has been worried for the past few days that there would be some slight resentment from Liara about what happened at Shanxi. So far Hannah isn't feeling there is any of those types of feelings coming from the asari. The more she is around Liara and the kids, the more Hannah seems to learn about the asari in general. Or maybe Liara isn't a typical asari. Hannah knows Liara is young for an asari to start a family. The girls are very well behaved and mature for their age which tells Hannah a lot about how much discipline Leia and Liara are giving them.

The waiter looks like he is barely nineteen-years-old. He has long wavy brunette hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. He has a tray with five glasses of iced tea. He places one glass in front of each person sitting at the table. "I'll be right back with your soup. Then I'll be happy to take your order." The youthful looking waiter turns on heel and heads back to the kitchen to get five cups of french onion soup. Two minutes later, he returns to the table with everyone's soup. Carefully he places each cup in front of them. "Are you ready to order now?"

Hannah orders a bread bowl with potato soup. Leia orders a bread bowl with New England clam chowder. Liara orders a salad. Both girls order the same thing Leia did the New England clam chowder. The waiter types all of this in his data pad and hits enter. This should be ready in about ten minutes," says the waiter before he leaves to take care of another table in his section.

"Mom, you know how to pick a neat hotel to stay in," comments Kaja as she looks around the room. Her eyes are bright, open and soaking the entire room in as she looks at every little thing that is within her eye sight. There is jazz from the 1920's playing through out the restaurant.

Gaia is moving her upper body to the beat of the music playing while waiting on their lunch to arrive. Since she is sitting on the edge of the booth, she decides to stand up and start dancing to the music. Hannah looks over to both Leia and Liara to see what their reaction is. Liara has her hand over her face and an "Oh Goddess" escapes her lips. Leia has no reaction, she is watching Gaia dance like the flappers did then.

Liara looks over to Shepard, who is sitting there saying nothing to their youngest. Liara looks over to Gaia dancing and is stunned like Leia on how good she is. The waiter is standing behind the dancing asari with a huge smile on his face. He moves with her as much as he can with a tray full of food in his hands. Commander Shepard finally says, "Gaia, please sit down. Our lunch is here."

Gaia turns to the waiter and says, "Oh sorry, excuse me." She gives him a cheeky grin then sits in her spot at the table.

The youthful looking waiter gives everyone their meal. He leans in closer as he gives Liara her salad he says, "Your daughter is quite the dancer. Has she taken lessons?"

Liara gets a tad flush by the question, "Thank you. And … no, that was something we've never seen before." The waiter nods and smiles at the asari then leaves to attend to another table. Liara slowly mixes the ingredients in her salad together and stabs her fork into the lettuce, taking a bite.

Kaja tips the top portion of the bread bowl into the soup and eats it. She is copying both her father and grandmother. Liara smiles to herself at the sight. Gaia is eating her bread separately while using a spoon to eat the soup out of the bowl. Liara is always amazed at Kaja and how her mannerisms are almost spot on with Shepard's.

Hannah is sitting between Kaja and Leia and even she notices how Kaja eats like Leia. Hannah says, "This is excellent soup. Bread is perfect." She dips another piece of the bread into the soup and places it into her mouth. A slight 'mmm' could be heard escape Hannah's lips.

Gaia giggles at hearing her grandmother's 'mmm' while eating. "Why don't we have this type of meal at home?"

Leia and Liara both look at each other, each shrugs their shoulders. Liara is the one to answer, "I don't know, Gaia. Maybe when we get home, we can have it at home. I'm sure one of us will be able to cook it."

Hannah almost chokes on her food when she hears what Liara is saying. She never thought Leia would ever be able to cook. Hannah, herself can burn toast. When you spend most of your life on star ships, one never learns how to cook. "Leia, my child, since when can you cook?"

Kaja comments quickly, "Dad's a great cook." Kaja is hoping that comment scores some suck up points with her father.

Commander Shepard looks over to her bondmate thinking when did she teach herself to cook. She remembers now, "Liara, when did I cook a meal for the first time?" Shepard isn't sure how Liara wants this type of question answered. The kids know nothing of a Shadow Broker. Hannah knows the Shadow Broker's network got weaker after the Reaper War or Leia thought that is what her mom knows. That is the rumor. Even though over the years the network has slowly gotten stronger, but no one know who the Broker is.

"It was when I was away working away from Illium and you came to visit me there. You made french toast." answers Liara before she takes another bite of her Greek salad.

Admiral Shepard is stunned. She didn't know her daughter learned to cook. "Who taught you?"

"No one, I taught myself. Not everything I made came out like it should, but normally was at worse eatable. I would look at a recipe and take it one step at a time at first. I did easy recipes. French toast is easy. Whip up some eggs. Add some nutmeg to the eggs mixing it well. Dip bread in to eggs. Place on hot skillet with butter. Flip when brown on down side. Remove when other side is brown. Not that hard mom. You might want to try it some time." The Commander takes another bite of bread with some soup. She has already eaten the top portion of the bowl. Now Leia is scrapping the inside of the bowl for the bread pieces.

Hannah looks down and notices the time, "I hate to do this, but it's getting time to leave. The longer we wait the longer it will take for you to return." The Admiral is scraping the bottom of her bread bowl for the last piece of bread to go with the last bite of soup.

"Okay. You did say you had a taxi waiting outside. I guess we should go." Leia is wiping her mouth with a napkin. She looks over to her daughters, "Remember what I told you on the ride over here. Do what your mother asks of you. If you don't, she will tell me about it and then you will have to deal with me. Understood?"

Both daughters nod with big bright eyes that both understand their father perfectly. Don't get into trouble while dad is away or there will be more punishment later. Gaia is still eating her lunch, while Kaja is almost finished with hers.

Liara stands to allow both Hannah and Leia out. She runs her hand over Leia's arm. Liara grabs the Commander's and pulls her close, "Come back quick, Leia. I love you, Shepard."

Shepard responds with, "I love you too, T'Soni and I'll be back as soon as possible." Leia moves her head slightly to plant a big wet sloppy kiss up T'Soni's lips. She breaks off the kiss after a few moments. Both mother and daughter leave the restaurant to take the taxi back to Admiral Shepard's shuttle.

Liara sits back down to finish her salad. She notices that Hannah left an OSD and a credit chit. The chit was worth seventy-five credits. It's enough to pay for the meal plus a tip. Liara scans the OSD onto her omni-tool and reads the message.

_Liara,_

_I wanted to make sure you understand what is going on. The Prime Minister of the System Alliance has requested that Leia meet with him A.S.A.P. Some of it has to do with what happened on Shanxi and Leia's disrespect towards Councilor Maclin on the debrief afterwords. The other has to do with the Normandy. I know neither one of you want it, but there is still some major red tape regarding it. _

_I have no idea what is going to happen with all of this. The Prime Minister did threaten my rank if I didn't bring Leia in. He seems very pissed off about something and I'm not sure what it is about._

_Again, I'm sorry for all of this. I really wish this could have waited. I did plead for it, but it went for naught. The PM does not care if he is interrupting your vacation. I get a sense, he is enjoy ruining it. I don't know what you know about the Terra Firma party, but he is a member. They have several key positions within the Alliance._

_I'll get Leia back to you and the kids as soon as I can, Liara. That I promise._

_Hannah_

Liara burrows her brow in frustration. Who does this guy think he is? We don't even live in Council Space let alone Alliance Space are two of many thoughts running through her mind at this very moment. T'Soni lets out a sigh of discontentment at the situation that has been thrust upon her and her family.

The waiter stops by the table and asks if there is anything they need. All that is left say no, so the youthful waiter leaves the check along with device to scan credit chits with on the table. Dr. T'Soni looks the check over and it comes to sixty-nine credits. She scans the chit Hannah left on the table. Gaia is finishing up the last of her bread. She ate the whole thing. Bread and all. Kaja ate most of her bread as well. Hannah and Leia both left most of their bread bowl intact, but the inside of the bowl was empty. Liara thinks they left before either one was really done eating.

"Okay you two. Ready to check out our room?" asks Liara with a smile across her lips. She is really trying hard to be upbeat while Leia is gone. Liara rummages through her credit chits and finds one with ten credits on it. She isn't sure why she has one with such a small amount on it, but it perfect for what she needs right now. The chit is left on the table as the three asari walk to see their room for the next few days. Liara has a daughter on each side of her and a warm feeling because of it.

Hannah and Leia are off to the side near a couple of trees having a quick chat about what is going on. The Admiral wanted to make sure her daughter is not walking into this blind, "Leia, the Prime Minister is wanting to see you. He seems to be enjoying interrupting your vacation because I tried to get this moved back until the end of your trip. Prime Minister is up to something, I don't know what it is though." She wraps her arms around the Commander's shoulders and gives Leia a warm hug. "I'm sorry, I can't do more to delay this."

"I don't blame you, mom. Lets get this over with." Commander Shepard points in the direction of the taxi, "I think he is ready to leave."

Admiral Shepard answers, "I agree." She places her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they walk the few short meters to the waiting taxi. As soon as the car door shut, the taxi took off heading to the spaceport.

–

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the chapter this week. Still plenty more to come between now and Mass Effect 3. I do have enough written for a new chapter every week until 6 March. Some weeks you may get two chapters.

See you next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dr. Liara T'Soni is on a stroll around Elysium with her two daughters. They are walking to Shepard Memorial Plaza. Kaja has a map she found in a rack at the hotel lobby before they left for the family's walk around the colony. Kaja along with Gaia have been picking out places from the map to see. Going to this area isn't really what Liara had in mind when she suggested a walk before settling in for the night. She keeps a happy look on her face and allow the girls to lead the way. It's what Commander Leia Shepard wants for them. To enjoy their time apart. It's what Liara wants for them too, so she'll grin and bare it. Even if she is not truly enjoying herself. Liara is determined to make sure her daughters are enjoying themselves.

Gaia grabs her sister's arm to get her to stop. She points to a statue that looks a little like their father, Leia Shepard. But something about the statue isn't right. Or so Gaia thinks anyway. "Look at that statue, Kaja. It sorta looks like dad, but something isn't right with it."

Kaja looks up at the statue, she scrunches up her nose. "Face looks like a pudgy-like baby face. It's suppose to be dad, but that statue is off." Kaja scrunches her nose again and shakes her head from side to side in minor disgust while giggling some at the same time.

Liara walks over to a bench and sits down with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands in her lap. She admires the state of Shepard. _Kaja is right. The face looks a bit pudgy. It's her boobs. They are way too big. Almost balloon like in shape._ Liara opens her omni-tool, focuses the camera and takes two pictures of the statue.

Gaia sees her mom taking pictures of the statue, "Mom take a picture of me in front of the statue." The youngest asari runs over to stand in front of the statue of her father. She beams a bright smile, Liara takes a picture. Kaja runs over to join her sister next to the statue. The elder sibling places her arm around Gaia and they both have big teeth showing smiles. Their heads are tilted slight towards each other.

Liara is almost certain that Shepard is going to fall in love with that picture. She is going to have it printed and placed into a frame once they get back home. Might even put a copy on her desk at her office. T'Soni takes more pictures of the girls goofing off with each other near the statue. Kaja is leaning against the statue with only one shoulder against the statue itself, but her arms are also across her chest. Kaja also has a smirk on her face and head is titled to one side. Liara gets a close up of Kaja's pose, snaps off another shot. The asari's eyes moves over to watch the antics of her youngest child, Gaia.

Gaia T'Soni is dancing to the beat of the music being played on the other side of the plaza. Liara switches from still photo to capture mode on the omni-tool and starts to film Gaia dancing in the plaza. The youth seems to adapt very well to different styles of music and move to the beat of the music. The band stops playing and Gaia stops dancing with her lower lip extended out, pouting slightly. Liara stops recording. Changes the omni-tool camera back to still photo.

Admiral Shepard along with Commander Shepard step off the shuttle that landed on the Normandy. The hanger is empty except for the ship's XO Commander Daniel Mitchell, "Welcome back, Admiral. Good to see you again, Commander. I wish it was under better circumstances." The Commander snaps off a crisp salute to his commanding officer. All three walk in lock step with each other as they make their way to the elevator. Mitchell gets off on the crew deck, while mother and daughter finish riding the elevator up to the Loft.

Both women walk into the Loft. The bed is still unmade from the day before. Hannah is using the quarters down on the crew deck as her own. "Mom, this room is still a mess. I thought this was a military vessel," comments Commander Shepard in jest with a silly smirk on her lips.

Hannah answers, "I knew you would be back shortly after you and Liara left yesterday. I left it for you, my dear." Admiral Shepard returns the smirk and places her hand on Leia's shoulder. "Now, I can tell you more about what is going on, Leia."

Commander Shepard walks down the couple of steps and sits on the couch. She places her right ankle on top of her left knee waiting with patience for her mother to fill her in fully on the situation. Or she hopes her mom knows everything that is going on. "How much of this is about the Normandy? Or is it more to do with Shanxi? Does it have to do with something else all together? It seems to bother you, mom. I can see it in your body language and tone at times."

Admiral Shepard sits on the other side of the "L" shaped couch. "Yes, the situation bothers me, Leia. Something is not adding up and I've yet to find out anything concrete. I don't know how much you know or keep up on Alliance politics since you live on Illium."

"I keep up. I know Prime Minister Victor Prisenscot is a member of Terra Firma Party. And he is very anti-alien, but tries very hard to keep that part of his makeup hidden," answers Leia. "What does this have to do with me and why does he need to see me immediately? That is what I don't understand, mom."

"Those are questions I have not found the answers to yet. I do know some of it has to do with how you talked to Councilor Maclin yesterday. She is still pissed off about how rude you were to her. And before you argue that you where not, Leia. You were rude to her, but I know why. I understand, but she doesn't." Hannah gives Leia a reassuring smile.

The younger Shepard lets out a soft sigh. She knows she is going to have to play this out just right or she might get put into a situation she doesn't want to be in. Like not being able to rejoin her family any time soon. Leia hasn't played the game of politics since the end of the war with the Reapers and even then she wasn't the best stateswoman in the galaxy. Commander Shepard is a soldier and a former Spectre, not a politician. "I got released from the hospital hours before that meeting and I felt like they all had their mind made up without hearing what I had to say about what happened. And that Councilor Maclin was rude to Liara and that always gets me a little bit ticked off."

"I know, but you can't be rude to the Prime Minister and think he's going to take it. He won't, Leia and he will play dirty if he has too. His rise through the political scape of the Alliance has been bold and steady. He was a minor player when the war was raging, and he has slowly through a few bold moves risen to the top since." Hannah leans forward and places her hand on Leia's thigh. Patting it a couple of times in a reassuring manner. "I need you to be like you where during all the training the Alliance gave you. All the drill instructors yelling in your face and you standing there taking it without flinching."

Leia smiles a little bit at her mother, "Mom. How do you know I took those tongue lashing without flinching?" Shepard thinks that her mother has read her file and maybe that was mentioned in it.

Hannah leans back on the couch, smiling at the fact that Leia didn't know that her mother has been keeping an eye on her all these years, "I've read the reports, Leia. I'm telling this as both your mother and as an Alliance Admiral. Do not talk back to this man or get rude with him. Let him think he is in charge of the situation and I believe things will work out fine. And apologize to Maclin would be a good place to start. She will also be at this meeting."

The only answer Leia could give is, "Aye aye, ma'am."

Admiral Shepard stands up and walks toward the steps, turns to face the Commander, "There is one thing I am asking from you, Commander. This is your duty. Keep your cool and be able to return to your family."

A tears are forming in Leia Shepard's eyes, "I already miss them, mom." Commander Shepard stands up and hugs her mom tightly.

Hannah returns the tight hug, "One last thing, Commander. You're confined to quarters. Now, I know you are not part of the Alliance, but they really wanted me to lock you up and I refused that request. I did say I would keep you here in this quarters for the trip to Arcturus Station. I'll make sure someone comes up here in a few hours with dinner and again in the morning." Hannah kisses her daughter's cheek then leaves the Loft to check on the rest of the crew and make sure everyone is doing their job.

Shepard wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand as she watches her mother leave the room. _Well shit. Looks like I've stepped into a big pile of shit and it smells worse than normal. Damnit, why is it always me? I fought off slavers and pirates on Elysium. I stopped Saren and Sovereign. I blew up the Collector base on the other side of the Omega-4 relay then returned. And the last thing I did was to find a way to stop the Reapers from destroying the entire galaxy. What do I get for all that effort? More political shit storms. _Shepard flops back on the bed thinking some more. _Oh Liara. I wish you where here with me. It's better this way. It keeps you and our kids out of the line of fire. Or I hope anyway. I love you, T'Soni. I will be back, I promise._

Kaja takes a step out of the bathroom when a pillow flying in the air smacks her in the face. With an evil grin on her face, Kaja picks up the pillow, scans the room for Gaia and sees her ducking beside the bed they slept in. Her arm is cocked back, ready to throw the pillow. She slowly stalks her little sister. Kaja sees the top of Gaia's head and lets the pillow fly across the hotel room. The pillow hits its intended target right in the forehead.

Liara is sleeping in the next bed or that is what Kaja and Gaia think as they continue to throw pillows at each other. Dr. T'Soni turns over, opening her eyes she sees her two daughters throwing pillows. Normally, either Liara or Shepard would be telling them to stop, but this isn't a normal trip nor is Shepard here at the moment. She silently brings up the camera and turns it to capture video. Liara starts recording her children playing around. After a few minutes of watching and recording, a pillow comes flying in her direction.

Gaia over throws her target, Kaja, and hits her mother with the pillow. Neither sibling noticed until now that their mother is not only awake, but is recording them. Gaia's eyes grow big and mouth opens in surprise. _Ut oh_ "Mom, I didn't mean to hit you with it." She walks over to her mother and gives her a hug.

The elder sibling is standing next to the bed when the pillow hits her mother. She places her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing or showing shock on her face. Kaja turns her head to look at her sister then over to her mother. Liara has no reaction, she keeps the pillow and puts it under her head. Kaja decides it would be best to toss the pillow she is holding back on the bed she is sharing with Gaia. The pillow lands haphazardly against the headrest of the bed.

T'Soni quickly turns off the omni-tool when she notices the pillow flying in her direction. It hits Liara in the chest. She takes the pillow and places it under her head and lies back on it. Gaia walks over and hugs Liara, Liara hugs her daughter back tightly, "It's okay, Gaia. You two need to stop now. It's time to get ready for the day."

Both girls say in union, "Yes, ma'am." Gaia hugs her mother again before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Kaja already is at the sink brushing her teeth.

Liara sits up with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She stretches her back and brings a hand up to cover her mouth as she yawns. The information broker tosses the confiscated pillow back onto the bed her daughters are sharing. Liara slowly gets off the bed, walks over to her clothes she has hanging. The day's plan it to rent a car and drive out of the city and see the planet's natural habitat. Liara decides on wearing purple/white outfit that looks surprising like the scientist outfit she was wearing on Therum.

She sits in a chair next to a small desk waiting for the bathroom to become free, so she can take a shower and get ready for a day with her daughters. While waiting, Liara looks through a few of the pictures she took the day before. A smile crosses her lips with a little bit of teeth showing. _Shepard is going to love some of these. Not sure about the pillow fight. They were enjoying themselves, so why not. It's what you wanted for them, my love._ The asari looks at a copy she scanned of the picture Shepard gave her, Shepard's N7 graduation picture. _You look so happy without smiling much in this picture, Shepard._ T'Soni shuts down the omni-tool. She mumbles softly to herself, "I love you, Shepard. Come back soon."

Admiral Shepard is sitting tall next to Commander Shepard in the outer office of Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot. There is muffled talking coming from the Prime Minister's office. Commander Shepard thinks it sounds like a couple of people are arguing. One is male and the other sounds female. The male voice Shepard thought she recognize, but doesn't really think it is him. He retired a few years ago. The voices are no longer being heard through the door.

A few seconds later, the assistant got a buzz from the comm. She says, "The Prime Minister will see you now, Admiral, Commander." The middle age woman with salt n' pepper hair points to the door leading to the Prime Minister's office.

Admiral Hannah Shepard says, "Thank you." Commander Shepard nods her head to the assistant in a polite manner with a soft smile. The Admiral walks in to the office first. Besides Prime Minister Prisenscot, there is the following, Citadel Councilor Claire Maclin, Fleet Admiral David Anderson, and Captain Kaidan Alenko.

Everyone in the room stands up when Admiral Shepard with Commander Shepard a step behind walk into the office. "Please, everyone have a seat," says the Prime Minister as he points to the chairs on the other side of his desk. There are three chairs in front of the desk. A couch is on the wall to the left of the office door. Maclin and Anderson are sitting on the couch, while the other three are sitting in the chairs in front of the PM's desk.

After everyone sits, the Prime Minister looks at Commander Shepard saying, "Thank you, Commander Shepard for joining us." His smile reminds Leia Shepard of many shady humans she has come across over the years. Most of them are no longer among the living.

"You're welcome, sir," replies the Commander with an even and neutral tone in her voice. Her face has a stoic look on it. She is remembering what her mother said to her the night before. Act like you're back at basic training and keep your mouth shut.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your family's vacation, Commander. The situation that happened at Shanxi needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." Prisenscot's voice oozes snark in his tone towards the Commander. It makes everyone in the room skin crawl besides Councilor Maclin. Captain Alenko actually moves his shoulders and head at the comment.

Commander Leia Shepard is keeping her tone cool and even. "I understand, Prime Minister. What is it you need from me?" ask the Commander. The stoic military look remains. It seems the Prime Minister's attempt to get under her skin isn't working...Yet.

The car Liara is driving and is stuck in line at a check point leading out of the city. Some of the cars and trucks are continuing pass the check. point While other are told to turn around. Liara is not up to date on the situation, but it feels weird that only a handful are turn away at the check point. Not knowing what is going on is a little unnerving for the asari driving.

Slowly, Liara inches her way to the Alliance personal running the check point. "Where are you headed to, ma'am?" asks the human.

"Out for a drive around the outskirts of the city," answers Dr. T'Soni with a warm smile on her face.

The human is looking at his omni-tool. "You're not headed any where in particular, ma'am?"

"No. Just out for a drive. Is that a problem?" asks Liara. She is trying to gain a little information from the human.

Again the human is looking over the information on the omni-tool. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't let you through the check. You can turn around over there." He is pointing to an are where a car can do a u-turn. "Again, I am sorry, ma'am. Normally, it's not a problem, but we are under heighten alert since the attack on Shanxi."

"Thank you, sir," replies Liara as she drives off to turn around and head back into the city. As she slowly takes off she looks over at both Kaja and Gaia as see disappointment in their faces. "Nothing I can do about it. We can't go for a drive outside the city. But we can drive around the city. Kaja do you still have the map with you?"

The eldest daughter pulls the map of Elysium from a pouch on her belt. "I have it right here, mom."

Liara finishes the u-turn and starts to speed up. She asks, "Any place on it you and your sister want to go to?"

Kaja places the map across both her and Gaia's lap. They are whispering to each other. Gaia is pointing at a zoo, while Kaja is pointing to the galactic history museum. The whispering continues for a few more minutes. They are not agreeing on where to go. Finally, Gaia asks, "How long are we staying here for, mom?

"Today, tomorrow, and the next day. Why?" asks Liara as she keeps her eyes on the road. She is driving in an unfamiliar city. The last thing Liara T'Soni wants to do is get into an accident with the rental car.

The two siblings are again whispering among themselves. Kaja speaks up this time, "How about the Elysium Galactic History Museum? It's downtown, mom."

Liara has a beaming smile on her face that neither child notices. It warms Liara's heart to know that they wanted to visit one of the places she had planned on going to before Leia Shepard had to leave and go to Arcturus Station. Now that Shepard isn't with them, Liara has left all her planning go out the window to allow her children to pick what they want to do. She puts into the car's computer the name of the museum, so she knows how to get there without pulling over and looking at Kaja's map. The driving directions pop up on the screen quickly.

The museum is close. Three blocks away then a right turn and two more blocks. Liara navigates through the traffic She sees the building up ahead as she makes the right hand turn. The building is huge looking. Liara has a feeling a lot of that might be storage, but normally they store items not on display in the building's basement. She pulls up to the parking lot and the lot attendant tells her to go to level B and park anywhere she wants.

Alenko is finished telling the Prime Minister his report on what happened on Shanxi. He is the last of trio to give their report on what happened. All three are sitting in the chairs in front of the Prime Minister's desk. The Prime Minister leans back in his chair. Places his elbows on the arms of his chair. Bringing his hands together, he starts tapping his index finger together thinking. All three reports are the same as two days ago. He is thinking either all three are in on this together, which he highly doubts. Or they are actually telling the truth.

The Prime Minister sits up straight in his chair and moves his elbows off the arms of his chair, "Commander Shepard, I would like to ask you a few questions. If you had advance warning about Balak looking to attack the Alliance, would you have still landed?"

Commander Shepard takes a moment to phrase her answer properly, "If I had been asked to help with the situation, I would have put armor on, had an assault rifle instead of a sub-machine gun. And I would have had Dr. T'Soni take back off and go into orbit until it was safe to land."

"And what if Dr. T'Soni wouldn't do what you wanted, Commander?" asks Prime Minister Prisenscot with a smug look upon his middle age face.

Again he is trying hard to get under Leia Shepard's skin. Once again, Shepard isn't letting him do that. She is calm as she has been in a long time. "She would have done what was required, Prime Minister. She does understand duty, sir." Leia can tell her answers to the Prime Minister isn't the answers he is expecting.

Prime Minister Prisenscot is not getting the response he is wanting from the Commander. "Can everyone except for the Commander please excuse us. I'd like to talk to Shepard alone." Anderson and Maclin leave first with Alenko giving Commander a nod and mouths good luck to her. He is a couple steps behind. Admiral Shepard smiles slightly to Leia before leaving the office.

"Commander Shepard, I've read your file. You're a goddamn hero and just like that." He snaps his fingers, "You walk away. I don't understand why, Commander. Please explain what made you walk away from the Alliance," says the male human sitting on the other side of the desk still with a smug look on his face.

Shepard shifts slightly in her seat. She does it to make him think he is getting the upper hand. The Commander smiles softly before saying, "I had a nervous break down is why I left early. But, I had already given my resignation to both the Alliance and the Citadel Council."

The answer is not what he wants the Commander to say, "Why did you give your resignation in the first place, Commander?"

"I was tired of fighting. Tired of having my superiors not listening to me. And I was tired of putting people I care about into danger," answers Commander Shepard with a tone that is cold as ice and lacks emotion.

The Prime Minister grins slightly. He seems to think he has the Commander where he can force her to do what he wants. "Did your decision have any thing to do with the asari you married, Commander?"

Leia knows this question is none of his business, but humors him anyway by answering, "No, sir. I was tired of putting anyone in harms way. Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Please do, Commander," answers the Prime Minister. The smugness on his face is slowly going away. He will have to remember in the future that it is not that easy to get Commander Shepard off her game once she is in the middle of it. Councilor Maclin caught her at a bad time, he is guessing. Shepard is not only cool and calm, but hasn't done one thing that he would consider rude.

"Why are we going over something that happened fifteen years ago? And what does it have to do with the situation from two days ago?" asks Shepard with the attitude of an subordinate officer talking to a superior officer.

Again, Prisenscot isn't getting under Shepard's skin like he has hoped. He knows she is married to Dr. Liara T'Soni. He also knows that even many within the Alliance military, Dr. T'Soni is considered a hero right along with Shepard. He still thinks Shepard put that out there to justify her marriage to an asari to others. Captain Alenko confirms those reports as well. Alenko was on the Normandy when they where hunting for Saren and told the Prime Minister it was Dr. T'Soni that figured out the conduit was on Ilos. Too bad there are only the two reports about this discovery. Shepard's and Alenko's.

"Why? Because I find it fascinating that a human. Famous one within the Alliance military would marry an alien. Especially an asari. I'm going to be frank with you, Commander. I don't like that you left the Alliance early and married an alien on top of it." Maybe this will be the comment he needs to get Shepard pissed enough to go off on him. Then he has her right where he wants her. It's the only way he can force her to rejoin the Alliance and move away from the Terminus Systems. He wants the hero of the Alliance and galaxy living in Alliance Space or worse living on the Citadel.

Commander Leia Shepard doesn't give Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot the satisfaction of getting to her. She takes his insults in stride and keeps an even look upon her face. She knows this will irritate him more than anything else at this moment. Leia refuses to give this man the answers he craves or to see her lose it. What he doesn't know, he is getting to her. She is keeping an upbeat attitude about it. Because she knows if she screws this up, she won't be getting back to Liara and their kids any time soon. Shepard isn't going to give the Prime Minister an answer to his opinion.

Tapping his two index fingers together, Prisenscot is being patient with the Commander. He has a feeling in his gut that she is about to break. He has also read in her file, she is an extremely strong willed person and won't break easily. "Well, the reports are true about you, Commander."

Shepard almost asks about the reports then thought better to be quiet. Maybe the silence will shut the Prime Minister up. If he wants to keep insulting Shepard, she will sit there all day and allow him to. If that is what it takes to get back to her family, she will do it.

This continues for another hour where Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot keeps insulting Commander Shepard and Shepard is not giving him any response to it before the Prime Minister stops to take a lunch break.

Gaia is staring at a statue in one of the displays about human and their galactic history. The display is about Prothean ruins on Mars and the first team to discover the cache. The young asari is confused, "Mom?" Gaia turns to see where her mother is located.

Liara is standing next to Kaja at the other end of the display. She hears Gaia calling for her, so she walks over to Gaia, "Yes, young one. You have a question?" She kneels next to her daughter to hear her question easier.

"Yes, mom. I'm confused. If humans are the youngest species to discover the tech left over from the Protheans, why are they so powerful in politics and have a councilor already? Some species have been around longer, but they still don't have a seat on the Council. That is what some of the displays are saying. Why is that?" asks Gaia T'Soni.

Dr. T'Soni places her arm around her youngest daughter's shoulder as she goes to sit on one of the benches that faces the display. Gaia sits next her mother to the bench. "Kaja, you might want to hear this too," comments Liara to her oldest. Kaja joins her mom and sister at the bench. Both daughters are sitting on either side of their mother. Liara answers, "Yes, humans are the youngest species in the galaxy. Yes, there are other species that do not seat on the Council and have been part of the galactic community longer. The actions of one human in particular that..."

A human male what Liara thought is either in his 50's or 60's interrupts her comment. He is either drunk or high on some type of drug or drugs. Liara isn't sure which is it is, what she does know is he has a bad body odor of someone that has not showered in days. He bellows at the three asari sitting across from the Mars display, "It was Commander Shepard. She is the reason the Council has giving us humans the time of day. It was a sad day when she left the Alliance to marry some bloody asari."

Everyone within ear shot of the human bellowing his opinion at Liara, Kaja, and Gaia turn to look to see what the commotion is all about. One of the security guards for the museum walks over to the older male human that is clearly on something and says, "Sir, I need for you to vacate the building. You are creating a scene and that is not going to be tolerated."

The museum guard places his hand on the belligerent man's arm to get him to leave the building. The human male moves his body to get the guard's hand off of his arm, "Get your fucking hands off of me, boy." Next thing the belligerent man knows is he lands on the floor in front of the bench Liara and her daughters are sitting on. The guard places the man in cuffs. Another guard has arrived to help his co-worker pick the man off the floor and remove him from the building.

The curator of the museum walks over to Dr. T'Soni saying, "I'm very sorry about that, ma'am. If there is anything I could do to make your experience here at the museum better, please let me know."

Liara gives the curator a warm smile, "Thank you. This museum is very nice. The girls are looking forward to going into the children area and playing with the exhibits there." She has one of her arms around each daughter. Liara knows the scene with the belligerent human isn't set well with them. She can feel how both are a little tense and nervous. Gaia is more tense than Kaja. It seems to Liara that Kaja is maturing quickly right before her eyes.

The curator nods and gives a slight bow to the asari he is talking to before taking his leave to talk to more guests of the museum. For some odd reason, Liara thinks she has met him before, but can't place where. She thinks it might have been at the University of Serrice, but isn't one hundred percent sure if that is where she has seen him before.

"Mom, are you going to finish what you where saying before you got interrupted?" asks Kaja. Gaia nods in agreement, but isn't saying anything right now. She is keeping her eyes open for anymore weirdos. Or those the young asari thinks are weird anyway.

"Do you two want me to finish?" ask Liara as she looks at Gaia to her right and Kaja to her left. Both didn't respond to the question verbally, they nod with great enthusiasm. All three slowly make their way towards the children area of the museum with. Liara finally able to finish answering Gaia's question.

Commander Shepard along with her mother, Admiral Shepard, and Captain Alenko are patiently waiting for the Prime Minister to call for them. Right now the he is talking to both Fleet Admiral Anderson and Councilor Maclin about the issue with the ownership of the Normandy. Anderson says, "The ship was giving to Commander Shepard as a thank you for stopping the Reapers and saving the galaxy. It was Admiral Hackett's idea and the Council agreed. They gave the Alliance partial payment so the Alliance could recoup some of the money that was spent on the Normandy's refit. Cerberus built the Normandy SR-2, Prime Minister. It was not paid for by the Alliance nor any tax dollars from Alliance citizens."

"Admiral, anyone on the Council thought the Normandy should not be given to Commander Shepard?" asks Prisenscot as he taps his index fingers together. He doesn't want the ship in the hands of the aliens nor Commander Shepard. This is something he feels strongly about. The brows furrow slightly on the Prime Minister's face as he ponders what to do about this issue.

Fleet Admiral Anderson keeps a keen eye on the Prime Minister. Anderson knows enough about politics to know this guy is looking for something to use against Commander Shepard and the Citadel in general. He is now back to where he feels the most comfortable, being back in the Alliance Navy. Even if it's an advisory position. "No, Prime Minister, it was an unanimous vote. They gave the Normandy to Commander Shepard instead of giving her a pension."

Councilor Claire Maclin looks at Anderson then to the Prime Minister before she speaks up, "David, is there anyway to talk Commander Shepard to rejoin the Alliance and do supply runs with the Normandy? That way the Alliance can keep the ship and have Shepard back at the same time." Maclin is trying hard to think on her feet and quickly without stepping on anyone toes. She already knows Shepard doesn't want the ship. Shepard said that the day before, but the Citadel Council won't allow the ownership to be transferred back to the Alliance. Maclin is really out of options on this unless they can force the Council to change their view, but that is a long shot with the asari on the Council.

"I highly doubt it, Councilor. It might not hurt to ask Shepard. Don't get your hopes up," replies Anderson as he is standing at attention.

Tapping his index fingers as he ponders his next move. Commander Shepard isn't behaving in a manner his reports told him. Either she knows the game, or the reports are wrong about the Commander. He is sure it's the former, but he isn't willing to bet the house on that thought. "Admiral, what can we do to get Commander Shepard to rejoin the Alliance?"

"I can't answer that, sir. You need to ask Shepard that." answers Anderson. He is starting to notice a pattern. Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot is trying hard to get Shepard back in the Alliance when he knows Shepard is happy and content with living on Illium and having a family. He feels Shepard is one of those rare type of soldier that always did the hardest job and walked way almost unscathed. She deserves her time with her family. Asari spouse or not. Besides, Admiral Anderson likes Dr. T'Soni and he has noticed that T'Soni is not only a calming influence for Shepard, but also opened the Commander's heart to be more than a harden Alliance marine.

The Prime Minister calls his assistant to inform her to tell Commander Shepard to enter the office. Admiral Shepard and Captain Alenko are dismissed for the rest of the day. As Commander Shepard walks into the office, Prime Minister Prisenscot says, "Welcome back, Commander. Please take a seat." He is standing and pointing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Shepard sits down in the chair then asks, "What can I do for you, Prime Minister?" She thinks over and over and over again to keep calm, don't be rude. Get back to Liara and the kids. Leia is missing her family bad. She wonders what they are doing today while she is getting insulted by the Prime Minister for things that is none of his business.

Councilor Maclin asks the Commander a question before the Prime Minister is able to, "What will it take, Commander, for you to rejoin the Alliance?"

"I have no desire to rejoin the Alliance. I thought this was going to be about the Normandy?" asks the Commander. That question threw her off slightly. Shepard thinks quickly then realizes this is how they are going to give her back the Normandy. By force her to rejoin the Alliance.

"Now, now Commander. Don't make that decision so quickly," comments Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot with a very condescending tone in his voice. "Does your decision have anything to do with that bloody asari you married, Commander?"

The Commander gives the Prime Minister a stoic look. No smile, no frown, no nothing. If she is playing poker, she could bluff big time and win the pot. "No, I made that decision before I asked her to marry me."

"Sounds to me that your bloody asari is the reason you left. The Alliance needs you, Commander. Whether you like it or not." The Prime Minister's comment even made Anderson flinch. Shepard didn't move at the comment. He has been saying that to Leia all day. She is growing tired of it, but is letting it roll off her back.

Anderson speaks up, "Prime Minister, that is uncalled for. Dr. T'Soni along with many other species helped the Commander defeat not only Saren, but also took out the Collector base. Lets not forget about the Reapers."

"I don't care about the other species, Admiral. My job is to make sure the System Alliance continues to gain foothold in other parts of the galaxy. I ran for this office to improve the galaxy for humans. Not other species." says Prime Minister Prisenscot in a irritated tone.

Maclin senses the meeting is going to end poorly and interjects an idea, "Commander, how about this? You captain the Normandy as a civilian. You only do supply runs to and from the colonies. You can pick your own crew. Isn't that what you planned on doing before you decided to leave when you got to Shanxi?"

"Yes, Councilor, it was something I thought about doing. I am enjoying the job I have now. Low stress and I'm home almost every night. That won't be the case if I'm on the Normandy doing supply runs," replies Leia. It is an offer she might consider taking if the Prime Minister would stop being an ass and actually treat her with a little respect. The last politician to be this disrespectful to Shepard was the turian Councilor, who resigned right after the Reaper threat was eliminated.

The Prime Minister sees the opening in Shepard's armor, "What would say if I can guarantee you would be home on the weekends, Commander?"

"My answer is still no thank you," answer Shepard.

Maclin chimes in, "How about you think about it some? Contact Dr. T'Soni, talk it over with her. Then give us your answer."

Shepard looks over to Anderson sitting to her left. He only nods with no facial expression. "Okay, I'll contact Dr T'Soni. It might not be today. I really don't know what they are doing today."

"Fine, Commander. I hope to have your answer by tomorrow," replies Prime Minister Prisenscot. "This meeting is concluded for today. I would like to see all parties present back here at 1000."

Dr. Liara T'Soni along with her two daughters, Kaja and Gaia have returned to their hotel room for the evening. It's still early, only 1713, but Gaia wanted to go back to the room. Liara isn't sure why. She thinks it might have to do with the small incident at the museum. Gaia isn't talking about it. Neither is Kaja, but Liara didn't think that affected her eldest like it did her youngest. The room's communication starts to beep. There is an incoming call. Liara really isn't in the mood to talk to anyone outside of her children or her bondmate.

After a few more beeps, Liara finally answers, "Yes?" The comm unit has a video option, but Liara isn't using it.

"What a warm greeting," says the voice on the other end. "I'll call back later if you want, Liara."

Liara's demeanor perks up as soon as she hears Leia's voice on the other end of the line. She quickly flips on the video to see Shepard leaning against the desk in the Loft with her arms crossed. The Commander head is tilted to one side with that famous Shepard smirk on her face. "Oh Goddess, no, Leia. Sorry. I wasn't sure who it was calling and I was not expecting it to be you. Is everything alright?"

Shepard grins more, "That would depend on your definition of alright?" The answer to the question is no, Shepard isn't alright. She is very pissed off at the Prime Minister for insulting her family. Who she is with is no one's business. She is happy and still madly in love with Liara and still wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the asari. The only person's view she remotely cares about when it comes to Liara is her mother's. Hannah likes Liara and has since the moment she met her.

"You're not in the brig and a you are able to contact me, so I guess you are alright." Liara can tell Leia is tense. She sees it in her face and posture.

Even though Shepard is trying to keep those feeling from Liara. She isn't sure if anyone on the station is monitoring this call even though Shepard made sure the call was encrypted. Commander Shepard does not want anyone knowing how she feels right now over any type of communications outside of face to face communication.

Shepard smiles softly at her bondmate on the other end of the line. "I called because I need to ask you something. Even though I already have my answer for them, but they wanted me to contact you. So, here I am, contacting you."

T'Soni is leery of what is going on. There is something going on, Liara can tell from Shepard's demeanor. "What do you need to ask me, Leia?" She now hears Gaia arguing with Kaja, "Will you two please, keep it down. I'm talking to your father."

Gaia is yelling,"GIVE THAT BACK, KAJA! IT'S NOT YOURS!" Kaja has taken Gaia's data pad that has all of Gaia's books on it.

Shepard can hear Gaia yelling at Kaja. What she is upset about the Commander is not sure about, "Liara tell them both to come here. I want to talk to them. Then I will tell you what is going on here."

Kaja is prancing around the hotel room with her sister's data pad in her hand. "Ha ha, I have it now, Gaia. Ha ha ha." She turns when she hears her mother say she is talking to her father. Gaia tackles her sister when she is looking toward Liara. Both hit the floor with a thud, Gaia is on top of her older sister. While she has her sister on the ground, she takes back her data pad.

Liara turns around in the chair to see where the thud sound came from. She sees Gaia on top of her sister taking back her data pad. Shaking her head in disbelief at the sight, "Your father wants to speak with both of you, right now." Her voice sound very annoyed and both girls straighten up quickly.

Gaia helps her sister off the floor, both apologizes to each other before they walk over to where their mother is sitting and talking to their father. Kaja and Gaia are standing side by side next to their mother.

"Listen you two. No yelling or horseplay in the hotel room. I know you want to enjoy your time away from home, but stop acting up. Kaja, I heard your sister yelling and I'm sure people in the other rooms around you did as well. I love you both, okay?" comments Leia. She has the look that Kaja hates on her face. The look of disappointment. Gaia is standing there not saying anything. She doesn't like the look her father has on her face either, but it doesn't bother her as much as it does Kaja.

Liara hugs both daughters,"I need to talk to you dad. Both of you please keep it down while I talk to her. When I'm done, we'll go out to eat. You two can pick where we go."

Shepard shakes her head in amusement at her family, "Are they okay, Liara? I'm sorry, I'm not there."

"Yes, they're fine, Leia. I know you would rather be here than there, but there nothing you can do about it. What is it you need to ask?" Liara smiles coyly at her bondmate.

"I was offered the following from Councilor Maclin. To remain a civilian. Captain the Normandy and do only supply runs to the colonies. She also said I could pick my own crew." Shepard shifts her weight and sits more on the desk behind her than leaning against it. "I did say no thank you. Prime Minister Prisenscot says he can guarantee that I would be home for the weekends, but I highly doubt that. Like I said before, he's an ass and was very insulting towards our relationship, Liara. I really don't want to work for him or anyone else like him."

There is a long pause from Liara before she comments, "Leia, if it is something you really want to do, then take it. I won't stop you from doing what you feel is the right thing to do."

"Liara, I already told them no. This call is so I can tell them I contacted and talked to you about it. I want to be with you and the kids." Shepard looks at her bondmate and sighs. "I wouldn't mind doing it, but only if you are with me, Liara. You have a extremely successful business on Illium. No need to ruin that because a couple of politicians want to use me to further their political career. I am not a political football, T'Soni."

The information broker looks at Shepard's face. Her desire is to hold Shepard in her arms. The look Shepard has is very close to the look Leia had at times during the war with the Reapers. She looks tired and stressed. "My love, I know you are not a political football. All I want from you is to be happy, I know you enjoy being home with me and the girls. I also feel you want to do something more. It's been something I've thought for a while that you wouldn't always want to stay home or help me when I need it."

"I should go. I need to think about this some more. My gut is telling me to run back to Illium and stay there. I'm being used here and I don't like it. I didn't like it when Cerberus used me and we both know how that turned out," remarks Leia Shepard. Her sigh is very heavy. She knows Liara is right. She does want to do more, but if she wants to run a supply company, she would buy her a cargo ship and do it properly. The Normandy is not a ship that should be doing supply runs. It would have to retrofitted to do it and she didn't want to do that to the Normandy. It's a warship and one of the best she's ever served on.

Dr. T'Soni turns to her daughter to let them know Leia is getting off the line and to say goodbye to her. Kaja and Gaia both walk over by their mom and say goodbye to Shepard. Liara says, "I love you, Leia. I don't want you thinking I'm trying to push you away, I'm not. I want you home too. If that is what happens, the girls and I will deal with it. Actually, we'll deal with it together."

Sighing again, Shepard is frowning and in deep thought. She isn't sure if she should do what the politicians want or tell them no thank you and be done with it. "I love you, Liara. I really should go. I'll try to contact you tomorrow, if I have to stay longer. I am hoping this meeting I have tomorrow is the last one. Give the girls a kiss for me. I'll see you soon." She ends the transmission.

Kaja asks her mother, "Mom, is dad okay? She looks sad."

"I know she does, little one. She wants to be with us, but is stuck where she is right now. Your dad is dealing with a lot of political stuff that she would rather not have to deal with. I think she will be back soon," answers Liara as she gives Kaja a hug and kiss on the cheek. Liara gets out of her chair and walks over to Gaia. She gives her a hug and kiss as well. "Okay, you two, have either of you decided on where you want to go to eat?"

Gaia answers, "I want pizza. Like we get on the Citadel. I thought I saw a place that sells pizza by the museum." She hugs her mom back tightly. "I miss dad."

"She misses you too, Gaia. Pizza does sound good. Kaja, you okay with pizza?" asks Liara.

Kaja nods in agreement, "Sounds good to me, mom."

Dr. T'Soni and her two daughters leave their hotel room to go out to eat some pizza. She hopes they have the same style of pizza they get when they visit the Citadel. Liara really likes that pizza, but it is the only place they have ever been to. There is a pizza place back home, but Leia never wanted to have it. She always wants to have the pizza from Chef Mario's

Shepard turns off the comm then sits in the chair at the desk. Liara's comments did not make her feel any better on what to do. Her gut is telling her to tell both the Prime Minister and Councilor to kiss her ass, but she knows she can't do that and get away with it. Maclin did seem to change her tune when it comes to her view of Shepard. Anderson told her that on the walk back to the Normandy. That didn't make Shepard feel better. She still feels like she is being used by both of them and she does not like it.

"EDI, is the Admiral on board?"

"No, Shepard. I do believe she is staying in her quarters on the station," answers EDI in her usual mono-toned voice.

"Damn, thanks EDI." replies Shepard.

"Shepard, do you want me to contact her to let her know you want to see her? I know you are confined to the ship when not in meetings." asks EDI.

Shepard could tell in a way that EDI seems concerned for her. "Please do. I need her advice."

EDI didn't respond, the AI does her job effectively. Within thirty minutes, Hannah Shepard walks into the Loft of the Normandy to see Leia sitting at the desk with her head in her hands with tears in her eyes.

Hannah hugs Leia tightly, "What do you need? EDI said you wanted to see me. Should I stay on the Normandy?" Seeing her daughter cry is heart breaking. She knows her daughter is very strong willed, but that doesn't seem to matter right now.

"No, mom. I need some advice. They want me to use the Normandy for supply runs. This ship isn't set up to do that. I don't want to give these people anything, mom. I'm afraid if I don't, they won't let me leave until I give them what they want." Shepard wipes the tears from her face as she looks at her mom.

"Have you talked to Liara?" asks Hannah. She takes her daughter's hand and leads her down the steps to sit on the couch. Hannah sits while Leia lies down across from Hannah on the other section.

"I talked to her about forty minutes ago. She didn't help. Actually Liara made it worse. She said if this is what I want to do, we will deal with it. Mom, I don't know what to do. First time ever I have no idea what to do." Commander Shepard sits back up with her head in her hands trying to hid the tears forming again.

Hannah moves over and takes Leia in her arms and holds her tight. She hasn't done this since Leia was a child. "Leia, what do you want to do?" She kisses her daughter's temple.

Leia Shepard leans in against her mother, "I want to be with my family. I want to do more than work with Liara, but I enjoy being able to pick the kids up from school. Liara knows this."

"I know you love your family. I also know they love you very much. They want you to be home. I saw the look on Kaja and Gaia's faces when we left yesterday. They didn't want you to go. Those girls adore you." Admiral Shepard continues to hold Commander Shepard. "Look, Leia, I can't help you with this. I'm not even part of it. This is between you, Councilor Maclin, and Prime Minister Prisenscot. I wish I could do more than give you advice, kiddo."

Kiddo is not a name she had been called since Shepard was about twelve. "I already told them no. They wanted me to contact Liara, so I did and now I'm more confused than ever. I don't think Prisenscot wants me to have the Normandy. He never actual said that, but it how he acted that makes me think that. He thinks I'm an idiot. All I am doing is playing their damn game and today I won. He looked frustrated when I left. Maclin seemed to undercut his plan when she offered to allow me to stay a civilian while being captain of the Normandy."

"Leia, I'm very proud of you. You have always made me proud. Even when you where working with Cerberus. I didn't like it, but when you told me what was going on. I understood and again was proud of what you did. And you ended up coming back to the Alliance. All I have ever wanted for you is to be happy. Liara and those two girls you two have make you happy. Tell Prisenscot and Maclin no thanks and leave it at that." Hannah smiles at Leia.

Leia wipes her eyes again. "I plan on it, mom. I'm afraid they won't let me leave without getting something out of me. I am not a damn political football. Mom, I feel like I'm back working with The Illusive Man being used. I don't like it."

"I know, I know. Do what you feel is right and generally that has works out for you," replies Hannah. She has no idea what to say to her daughter to make her feel better. She hasn't seen Leia like this since she was a teenager. It is breaking Hannah's heart seeing Leia this stressed and upset.

Commander Shepard leans back on the couch. She asks, "What happened to Lt. Vega. In a way, I'm surprised he hasn't been a part of this."

"He is still in the brig not talking to anyone," answers Admiral Shepard.

"I want to talk to him. Think you can arrange that?" asks Leia. She is slowly regain her composure.

Hannah pauses to think before answering, "I can see, but I really don't know. I'm out of the loop, Leia. I'm also thinking seriously about retiring. This whole thing has left me questioning the direction of the Alliance."

"You can always come live on Illium. Nos Astra is a nice place. It's in the Terminus Systems, but you would be out of Alliance Space and closer to your grand kids." remarks Leia with a slight grin. She is trying to get in a better mood, but is seems like a futile gesture.

Hannah stands up but not before hugging Leia one last time, "I'll have to think about that. It does sound like a good idea. I should go. I'll try to see if I can get you to see Vega." Hannah kisses Commander Shepard on the cheek.

Leia watches her mother leave. She feels a little better, but not by much. This whole thing is making her question if she should continue their vacation or head home. Or has staying away all these years caused this problem? It is something the Commander will have to think more about. She has plenty of time to think about it.

–

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope people are still enjoying this ride I am taking you one. More to come. I am debating which day I want to post another chapter this week. Think of it as a holiday gift. I was thinking Friday, but some of you might have plans this holiday weekend, so if you want it on either Wednesday or Thursday. Don't hesitate to let me know. I drop it earlier.

See you then.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Happy Holidays everyone. Here is my gift to you. A second chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot is having breakfast with Councilor Claire Maclin before another meeting with Commander Leia Shepard. The Prime Minister is not a happy man. The Commander didn't break like he hoped. Then Maclin offers her the Normandy to do supply runs for the colonies as a civilian. This is unacceptable to him. "Councilor, you deviated from the plan yesterday. Why?" His tone is firm but not without any hint of anger or annoyance with the Councilor.

"I know that, Mr. Prime Minister. Shepard isn't going to corporate with us. She seems very firm in her stance. I doubt she will change it either. Not unless you are willing to get your hands dirty, Landon," replies Claire Maclin as she takes a bite of her breakfast that consists of two patties of sausage, two poached eggs, and a slice of toast. She also has a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Landon Prisenscot is a man that is use to getting his way. Both politically and personally. He didn't get to be Prime Minister without stepping on a few toes and a few bold moves that ended the careers of a few of his rivals. He has nothing on Commander Shepard except for her family. The Prime Minister will use them or threaten to them against Shepard if needed. "Claire, we need Shepard back in the Alliance and away from that bloody asari she is with. I'm tempted to do something I probably shouldn't do. And if it got out what I did, my career would be over."

Councilor Maclin reaches out with her hand and touches Prime Minister Prisenscot's hand, "Please, don't do anything you'll regret later. I am making some progress with the Council, but the asari is still holding steady to her views. Their long view on things is going to be a problem. Now, I'm starting to see why you dislike them so much."

The human male pulls his hand away from Maclin's and wipes his mouth with a napkin, "I want to see the asari brought down a notch. I'm not sure how to get that done as Prime Minister. They are a major trade partner with their control of eezo. We need that, but I'm tired of kissing the asari's blue asses to get a good trade from them."

"Going after Shepard isn't going to make things easier with humanity's relations with the asari. You know this. Why don't we let her go? She didn't even know the Council refused to give the Normandy back to the Alliance. Not until Admiral Shepard told her" Maclin takes another bite of her poached eggs. She also takes a bite of toast then washes it down.

"What do you suggest, Councilor?" asks the Prime Minister. His voice shows signs of both frustration and annoyance. He pushes his plate to the side. Prisenscot might have taken five bites total from his breakfast. Talking about Commander Shepard causes him to lose his appetite.

Claire Maclin, the Human Councilor on the Citadel Council, drinks from her glass before speaking. "I already said, let the Commander go. I think if you continue to pursue this is it going to end badly for all involved. We don't need that and why is Lt. Vega still on the station? If he talks..."

The Prime Minister interrupts, "Don't worry about Vega. He knows what his duty is. He is still here because the military is investigating the court-martial charges brought against him by both Captain Alenko and Admiral Shepard. I can't interfere with that. And besides, he is not your concern, Claire."

"Didn't Admiral Shepard also bring court-martial charges against the Captain as well? Or did those get dropped?" asks Maclin as she finishes off the last of the food on her plate. She is worried. Worried that her friend, Landon Prisenscot, is going to far. His lust for control over Commander Shepard is something she isn't understanding. The more the Commander resists, the deeper his lust for control grows. Claire knows why and that is what concerns her the most. Because it doesn't make sense to go after the one person in the galaxy that every species holds in high esteem. Especially, the asari and turians, those two species highly respect every member of Shepard's crew.

"Admiral Shepard never filed charges against Alenko, she only relieved him of his command," answers Prisenscot. He now has a thought in his head, _If I can't get Shepard to budge on her relationship with that fucking asari she seems so fond of, maybe saving her mother's career will._ The Prime Minister waves to his hired help to come over and clean off the dirty dishes off the table. The scrawny looking teenager, who is really twenty-five, hurries over to the table to remove the plates and utensil. Only the glasses are left on the table. With his hands full, he turns and heads towards the kitchen.

Councilor Maclin waits patiently for the young man to finish cleaning off the table before speaking. She watches him walk away, "Landon, please. Let this go. She's been gone too long. People really don't care anymore. They know she is a hero and she is the reason everyone is still here, but they don't care if she is still in the military or not. I know that is the feeling on the Citadel. Humans and non-humans alike feel this way."

A hand slams on the table causing the water to splash out of the glasses, "NO! I will not let this go, Councilor." Prime Minister Prisenscot's face is red from the flash of frustration he is feeling at the moment. Slowly the redness goes away and he continues, "Getting Shepard back will increase recruitment in all areas of the Alliance. Not just the military. It will also make me look great." Prisenscot is now beaming brightly with his nice set of teeth showing. "I'll be knows as the Prime Minister that got Commander Shepard to rejoin the Alliance." He places his arms across his chest in a prideful pose with a smug smile across his lips.

Maclin thinks, _Oh Lord, Landon stop it. You will lose this. I wish I can get you to see it. Cerberus thought they could get Shepard on their side and she only did the one mission and came back to the Alliance. Why is that not good enough? What did Shepard do to you that has you this worked up?_ Sighing to herself, the Councilor finally speaks, "Then offer Shepard a position in the Public Relations Department with a high six digit salary."

"I'll have to think about that. That might work, Claire. What are the chances of her actually taking it?" asks Landon Prisenscot. The smug look from his face has disappeared and is replaced with a somber look.

"From what I have seen from the Commander yesterday, I would say slim to none and slim left town," replies Councilor Maclin. She knows Shepard won't take that offer either. Maclin had a nice conversation with Fleet Admiral Anderson last night and after talking to him, it has her changing her view of the Commander. She believes now that the Commander needs to be left alone, but she also knows the Prime Minister won't give up this quest very easily. She could also tell from Shepard's demeanor since Shanxi that one, Shepard will still protect innocents civilians. Two, she loves her family. Claire might not like the asari nor approve of Shepard's relationship with Dr. T'Soni, but she knows Shepard will never leave them unless by physical force. That would turn out badly though. She knows this or is fairly certain it will.

The Prime Minister stands up and walks away from the table. With his hand clasps behind his back, he looks out a window. Prisenscot does like looking at the stars. He is still unsure if he should take the Councilor's advice or stick with his gut and keep hounding on Shepard until she breaks. That could take days and the longer she on Arcturus Station, the more people will question why. _Damn you, Shepard. I either get nasty and most likely have it blow up in my face or I let you go. For now, you are mine. All mine._

Fleet Admiral David Anderson along with Admiral Hannah Shepard are walking in step with each other down the corridor in the brig. They are headed to talk to Lt. Vega. This is Anderson's second talk and Shepard's first. Both are hoping he is willing to talk now or at worse agree to talk to Commander Shepard. They are wanting answers. Both know or feel that Vega failed to follow Captain Alenko's orders because he was following orders from someone else. They are needing to know who gave this the order to not tell Commander Shepard about the danger on Shanxi and that Balak was in the area.

Lieutenant James Vega is doing pushups in his cell when the two Admirals walk up. Admiral Anderson asks, "How are you doing, Lt.?" David Anderson is hoping this time Vega talks. Every person that has tried to talk to Lt. Vega has come back with zilch. The Alliance is investigating the incident, but Anderson feels in his gut that something else is in play. He gets this feeling from the years he was a soldier and a politician.

Vega stops doing his exercise long enough to look up at the two Admirals and answer, "I'm find, sir." then goes back to doing pushups.

"Stand up right, marine." commands Admiral Shepard.

The Lieutenant stops doing his pushups and stand next to the front of his cell. "Yes, ma'am." He snaps off a quick salute.

Anderson asks, "Are you ready to talk now, Vega?"

"I have nothing to say, sir. I'm willing to plea guilty to the charges and do my time." Vega's face shows nothing. His tone gives nothing away either.

"Would you talk to Commander Shepard. Explain to her your actions?" asks Hannah. She is really wanting to have some answers for her daughter, Commander Shepard.

Lt. Vega stands there not saying a word. He doesn't know what to say. He followed the orders given by the Prime Minister and those orders are going to get him sent to jail. By doing what the Prime Minister wanted, he screwed over one of the people he has the utmost respect for, Leia Shepard and her family. Vega respected Dr. T'Soni too. He worked with her as well and knows how much she helped in fighting the Reapers. She did as much if not more than he did.

"No, ma'am. I have nothing to say," answers James Vega. He looks over to the left and then to the right to see if any of the guards are near by. Both sets of guards are at the other end of the hallway and not in ear shot. Lt. Vega whispers softly to Admiral Shepard. "Ma'am, before I left Shanxi, I sent a message to an information broker on Illium. It's for the Commander." He backs away from the door on his cell when he notices one of the guards walking towards his cell.

Hannah noticed the guard walking in their direction and says, "I'm sorry to hear that, Lt. We can't help you if you don't allow us."

"Well, since you refuse to talk, Lieutenant, we'll leave you," comments Admiral Anderson. Anderson along with Hannah Shepard turn on heel and leave the brig talking softly among themselves.

Once they left the brig and after they boarded the Normandy SR-2, Anderson says, "Why would Vega send a message to the Commander to an information broker?" Then it dawned on him, "Oh, he sent it to Liara. Now we need to get a hold of that message, Hannah."

Both Admirals get into the elevator and head up the Loft and so they could talk to the Commander before their meeting with the Prime Minister and Councilor.

EDI comes over the room's comm, "Shepard, I've locked the door to the cabin, Admiral Anderson and Shepard are on their way up now."

Commander Leia Shepard isn't dressed yet. She got out of the shower about two minutes ago. Leia has a towel wrapped around her body as she looks at the clothes she wore the day before. _Well shit, I should have brought some clothes with me. I should have known this would take longer than a day. _She removes the towel and proceeds to get dressed. "Okay, EDI, let them in. I'm dressed now."

"Very well, Commander," answers EDI in her usual mono-tone voice as she unlocks the door to the cabin. Anderson and Hannah both walk in together. EDI's blue avatar didn't disappear as the Admirals walk in.

Commander Shepard walks over to greet them both, she shakes hands with Anderson and gives her mother a hug. Anderson asks, "How are you doing, Commander? I heard your private meeting with the Prime Minister didn't go well."

"I suppose the Prime Minister thought it was a good meeting. I didn't appreciate it very much. Any idea why he is doing this, Anderson? Does he have a problem with Liara or asari in general?" asks Shepard. She is still feeling the stress and sting from the things the Prime Minister has said to her about her family the day before.

David Anderson stands there quietly, unsure what exactly to say to the Commander. He knows part of what the Prime Minister's problem is, but it has nothing to do with either Shepard no Liara. "He doesn't like asari in general, Shepard. I'm surprised you took his shit yesterday."

"I'm not sure how much more of it I can take today. I know he wants me back into the Alliance, but insulting me and my family isn't the way to get me to rejoin. I have no desire to return to combat or be put into a position of having to go into combat. Not anymore. I feel I've done enough," answers Shepard. She sighs then shifts her weight slightly. Her hands are clasped behind her back, standing tall like a marine should. That training has never left. It's second nature to the Commander.

Hannah responds with a soft smile on her lips, "Don't do anything you didn't do yesterday, Leia. It's important that you keep your cool with Prisenscot. He as a burr up his ass about you and Liara. I, we..." Hannah points to Anderson, "...would do something about it, but it's out of our hands. Even the Councilor is on the Prime Minister's side. She might be on the Citadel Council, but I found out that she's not keen on the asari either and is going to work to weaken the asari's influence over the Council in general. They want to control more of the eezo trade which the asari control now. There is more politics at play than what happened at Shanxi or who owns the Normandy"

Leia Shepard shakes her head at the news from her mother, "Why bring me into it? I need to know why."

Admiral Anderson answers the question, "That is something we have yet to find out."

Leaning in closer to Commander Shepard's ear, Hannah Shepard whispers, "Vega did say he sent a message to an information broker on Illium and the message is for you." Admiral Shepard leans back up straight. She is be overly cautious. Hannah has no idea if EDI relays any or all messages or conversations to the brass. The Admiral highly doubts it, but with this. It's better to side on the error of caution.

Nodding to her mother, Leia doesn't say a word. She knows she should contact Liara and have her look into it. But how save is communications right now. Not that Shepard didn't trust the AI, EDI. She isn't trusting the Alliance right now. Something about this whole situation stinks bad.

"Are you ready to for this meeting, Commander? We should get going so we are not late. Prisenscot really hates to be kept waiting," remarks Admiral Anderson. The Admiral wishes he could do more for his friend. The Prime Minister is tying his hands at ever step. Anderson thinks this has more to do with Shepard being married to T'Soni than about what happened on Shanxi or what to do with the Normandy now that Commander Shepard knows she is still legally the owner of the vessel.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be. We might as well get this over with. I want to leave here and rejoin Liara and my kids," answers Commander Shepard with a tired look on her face. She isn't smiling nor grinning. Her eyes are slightly blood shot and the underneath of her eyes are darker than normal. Shepard might have actually slept for about three hours. The only thing on her mind is Liara, Kaja, and her youngest, Gaia.

All three walk out of the Loft and head to the Prime Minister's office. Hannah places her arm around Leia as they ride down the elevator. Anderson nods in his usual way and says nothing. What is there to say actually? That the Prime Minister seems to have a personal vendetta against the Commander? He made that plainly obvious the day before.

Admiral Anderson is hopeful his talk with Councilor Maclin last night will bear fruit today. She seems to have soften her stance after seeing the Commander take the Prime Minister's abuse without saying a word in response or show frustration in her body language. Anderson plans on helping his friend as much as he can, but Prisenscot seems to be firm in his stance that Commander Shepard return to the Alliance. The one thing Anderson has yet to figure out is why? Why is it so important for Commander Shepard return to the Alliance?

Liara T'Soni wakes with Gaia in the bed with her. Gaia is asleep, but the sheet is damp from Gaia's tears. Liara kisses her daughter's forehead softly trying not to wake the youth. As she moves to the other side of the bed to get out of it, Gaia says, "Don't leave, mom."

"I'm only getting out of bed, Gaia. I'm not going any where," says Liara. Her face shows concern. There is a sad look in the asari's eyes as she sits up, leans her back against the headboard of the bed.

Gaia scoots closer to her mother and lays her head on Liara's lap. "Dad's not coming back is she?"

Liara is holding Gaia in her arms. "Gaia, she'll be back. When is what we don't know. What makes you think she's not coming back?" Hearing her daughter think that Leia isn't coming back, breaks Liara's heart. She thinks Gaia might have noticed something in Shepard's body language during her call yesterday. She isn't sure. Liara did notice that Shepard was stressed and pissed off, but didn't noticed anything in Shepard's body language that told her she isn't coming back.

"I had a dream, no, it was a bad bad dream. She's not coming back," Gaia mumbles it again that she's not coming back as she buries her face in Liara's shoulder. Tears are streaming down the youth's face, getting her mother's shoulder wet.

"It was only a dream, Gaia. I promise, she will be back and I'm sure very soon," answers T'Soni. She is trying to sound reassuring. Patting Gaia's upper back softly in a reassuring manner, Liara asks, "What do you want to do today, Gaia? Does the amusement park sound good or the water park?" This is the one thing, Liara knows Shepard wanted to do the most. Leia told her more than once she loves riding on roller coasters. Some of them the girls might not be big enough to ride, but there are all types of rides at the park for children of all ages to ride.

Kaja is sitting in a chair playing a game on her omni-tool. When she hears the question posed to Gaia, "Do I get any say in what we do today, mom?" She saves her game and closes the omni-tool down. Kaja is all ready to go. Unlike her sister, Kaja isn't concern that her father isn't coming back. She trusts her parents more than anything and if they say, she's coming back. Her father will come back.

"I want to go home, mom. Some of the people here are mean and scary," answers Gaia. She slides out from her mom's embrace and wipes the tears from her face. Gaia hops off the bed heading towards the hotel room's bathroom.

"When did this start, Kaja? Her nightmare?" asks Liara. She didn't feel Gaia get into her bed last night.

Kaja moves from the chair to the bed next to her mother as her mom is sitting on the edge of the bed,  
>"About three this morning. She started tossing and turning then woke up suddenly and started crying. I pretended I was still sleeping. She went to bed with you shortly after waking up. I'm surprised she didn't wake you with all her crying."<p>

It is a surprise to even Liara that she slept through Gaia's cries early this morning. "Are you wanting to go home too, Kaja or go to either the amusement park or the water park?" asks Dr. T'Soni. Her heart is again heavy. Her bondmate isn't with them and Gaia is having a hard time with it. Liara sighs softly, hugs her eldest daughter then gets off the bed. She orders some room service for breakfast. The order is waffles and orange juice. She decides to order a pot of coffee for herself.

"I want to ride the roller coasters, mom. Can we please go there?" ask Kaja with a huge smile on her face. She is excited to ride on her first roller coaster. Or she hopes to be able to go to the amusement park, so she can ride her first roller coaster ride.

Liara is glad at least one of her daughter's is enjoying herself while Shepard is away. "That actual sounds fun, Kaja. So, yes, we can spend the day at the amusement park."

Gaia comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "We're going to the amusement park?" Gaia looks happier than she did when she went into the bathroom fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes, Gaia. We're going to the amusement park. Do you still want to go home?" ask Liara with a smile on her face. It makes her smile to see Gaia in a better mood after taking a shower.

"No, I don't want to go home. I'm okay now. What's for breakfast?" asks Gaia as she puts on a pair of pants with the new t-shirt she got from the museum yesterday.

Right when Liara is opening her mouth to answer Gaia's question about breakfast, there is a knock on the door, "Room service."

Kaja answers for her mom as Liara answers the door, "We're having waffles, orange juice, and milk."

The room service attendant pushes the cart with their breakfast into the room. The human female, who looks she is in her mid-twenties, places the trays of food on the small table in the corner of the room. "Enjoy your breakfast, ma'am."

"Thank you," comments Liara as she shuts the door behind the room service attendant. She inhales the aroma of the waffles and coffee. "Smells good." comments the asari as she walks over to the table to grab her plate of waffles and to pour a cup of coffee.

All three are sitting around the small table eating their breakfast. Once Liara is able to get into the shower, they are headed to the amusement park for a day of riding rides and all round fun for kids of all ages.

Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot looks at the clock, it reads 956. He is a man that can not stand to be waiting on others. The meeting starts in four minutes and Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard have yet to arrive. He starts complaining to Councilor Claire Maclin, "They are not here yet. The meeting starts in four minutes and they are going to be late. I just know it."

"Mr. Prime Minister, please calm down. They will be here on time. They still have a few minutes." Councilor Maclin has her hands, palms open trying to calm the Prime Minister down. She knows if he blows up, it's over. Shepard will never give him what she wants.

The clock is now reading 959, the Prime Minister's assistant comes over the comm, "Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard are here now. Along with Admiral Shepard, sir."

"Send them all in," replies Prisenscot with annoyance in his voice already this morning. The group is on time, but he is still annoyed anyway. Anderson, Leia Shepard, and Hannah Shepard walk into the Prime Minister's office. Maclin is standing near the couch trying to put a smile on her face. "Please, have a seat." comments the Prime Minister as he points to the three chairs in front of his desk.

The trio takes their seat in front of the PM's desk. Maclin sits on the couch just to the left of the office door. Prisenscot sits behind his desk. First thing he starts doing is tapping his index fingers together while he is thinking of what to say. "Thank you all for your time today." He has a faux smile on his face. The same smile majority of politicians have when they are meeting with people. "Commander, did you get a chance last night to talk to Dr. T'Soni?" He glaces over to Maclin as he says the asari's name. She nods to him.

"Yes, I did. My answer is still no thank you," replies Leia. Her voice is calm, cool, and collected. She feels like shit from the lack of sleep, but she knows what is at stake. Shepard will remain calm like she did the day before when the Prime Minister insulted her about Liara.

The fingers of the Prime Minister are moving faster than before. He is angry and it is starting to show, "That is too bad, Commander. The Alliance really needs you."

Anderson speaks up, "No, we do not need the Commander. She's done enough. Shepard has done more for humanity and the galaxy over the course of her career than the rest of us in this room combined." He looks over to Hannah, "Sorry, Hannah, but it's true."

"I know that, Admiral," answers Hannah Shepard with a pride look on her face. Leia is always doing something to make her mother proud of her. Whether it's holding up against slavers on Elysium during the Blitz or defeating the Reapers to being a parent. Hannah is always proud of her daughter.

Prime Minister Prisenscot looks to Maclin then to both Admirals and finally to the Commander. "Commander Shepard, what will it take to get you to rejoin the Alliance in any capacity?" He is trying to keep his cool, but getting told no isn't something Prisenscot is use to hearing. He is use to people doing what he needs from them.

Leia looks over to Anderson, who nods and shrugs his shoulders. She looks over to her mother and she only smiles back. "First thing you could do, Mr. Prime Minister is to apologize for the insults you threw at me for well over an hour yesterday. That would be a good place to start."

Prisenscot stares at the Commander. "I'll never apologize for how I feel, Commander. If I had the authority, I would outlaw all humans from marrying an asari. Alliance Space or not!" He slams his hand on his desk.

Maclin places her hand over her face. She can not believe what the Prime Minister is saying. What is he thinking? He's lost this with Shepard and Maclin knows it. She knew yesterday, Shepard's will is stronger than his. Today only proved her right.

Hannah Shepard's mouth almost hits the floor. It is wide open from the shock of what was said, "Excuse me, Mr. Prime Minister. What the fuck is your problem with the asari? If it wasn't for their influence, we wouldn't be in the position we are in today."

Admiral Anderson sits there dumbfounded. He has no comment to the Prime Minister's remarks.

Commander Shepard sits there gripping the arms of the chair she is sitting in, her knuckles are turning white. "Listen here, Prisenscot." Shepard stands up and steps closer to the desk. She places both hands on the Prime Minister's desk, leaning closer to him. "You don't control me. You don't own me. You have absolutely have no control over who my friends are and you have no say in my personal life. None. Understand me, Prime Minister. There is NO way in fucking hell, I would ever join the Alliance with you as the Prime Minister. You could pay me a million credit a year and I would tell you to shove those credits up your ass." The Commander turns on heel and walks out of the Prime Minister's office and heads back towards the Normandy.

"Get back here right now, Commander. I'm not done with you," demands Prime Minister Prisenscot as he slams his hand on his desk. "No one talks to me like that. EVER!"

Anderson stands up as well, "You've cross the line, Prisenscot. The Parliament will hear about this." He follows Shepard out the door. Admiral Shepard follows suit and leaves as well.

Maclin says, "Hannah wait." Councilor Maclin follows the two Admirals out the door to the outer office.

Hannah stops to see what the Councilor wants. "Yes."

"Take the Normandy and get your daughter out of here. I'll explain more later, I promise. This isn't right and he is very out of bounds. I'll deal with the fallout of this. Tell Commander Shepard, I am very sorry for all of this. Get her back to her family. I'll make sure they don't run into any interference from Prisenscot for the rest of their trip." Maclin offers her hand to the Admiral.

Admiral Shepard shakes Councilor Maclin's hand, "Thank you, Councilor. I'll be sure to tell her." Hannah takes off after Leia and Anderson.

Maclin walks back into the Prime Minister's office saying, "What the hell is wrong with you, Landon? That comment will end your political career and you made the biggest mistake you could make. I told you over breakfast to let her go, but you just had to be an ass didn't you?"

Prisenscot sits behind his desk not saying a word. He knows he committed political suicide and for some weird reason, he doesn't care at the moment. "I don't need you bitching at me. If I go down, so do you, my dear."

"I don't think so, Landon. I'm not the one that insulted Commander Shepard in front other people. Anderson will tell the Parliament. I've instructed Admiral Shepard to take the Commander back to her family. You crossed a line, a line I would never cross. You do realize you've made my job harder. This will get out to the public. I am very positive about that, Landon," replies Claire Maclin. She knows he will pull her into this mess if it does go public. She is prepared for that. She has always been prepared for the blow back from this situation the moment it happened.

"Leave now, Councilor. I want to be alone," says Prisenscot with a dismissive wave of his hand. Maclin nods to him and leave his office to head to her transport to go back to the Citadel. She is going to have to report to the Council on this.

Commander Shepard walks with a heavy foot as she boards the Normandy. She goes over to the cockpit, "EDI, did you record any of that? Or get what was said yesterday?"

EDI replies, "Yes, Shepard."

Joker hands Shepard two different data pads containing the conversations from the past two days with the Prime Minister. "Here you go, Shepard. "

Leia places her hand on Joker's shoulder, "Both of you, thanks. I appreciate it more than either of you know." She places the data pads in the side pocket of her pants and heads towards the elevator when her mother shows up.

Admiral Hannah Shepard says, "Joker, get us out of here now. Head back to Elysium, so we can drop Leia back off with Liara and the kids."

"Aye aye, ma'am," says Joker as he starts to prepare the Normandy to leave.

Hannah sees Leia waiting for the elevator, "Leia, hold the door." Leia didn't hear her mother and the elevator door closes.

As soon as Shepard walks into the Loft, she tries to contact Liara on Elysium. The hotel desk clerk tells Shepard that Liara and the kids left about twenty minutes ago. They did leave a message for the Commander in case she got back today that they would be at the amusement park, Out of this World Adventure. The clerk also tells Shepard that the park closes at 2200 and Liara said they would be there for as long as the girls wanted to stay. Knowing her kids, they will be there until closing.

Hannah Shepard walks into the Loft. "Leia, I've been instructed to take you back to Elysium. Joker is preparing to leave now. We should be there in a few hours."

"Who told you to do that? Anderson? Or that asshole, Prisenscot?" asks Shepard. She is still very pissed off. She taps the data pads in her pocket unsure if she should tell her mother about them or not.

Hannah smiles at the Commander, "Neither. It was Maclin. She is going to try to clean up this mess, but I don't see how. Prisenscot stepped in it big time. Anderson is off talking to Parliament about what happened right now. The Prime Minister's career might very well be over."

"I doubt that, mother. He is slimy enough to slither his way out of this," replies Leia as she walks down the couple of steps and lies on the bed.

Joker comes over the comm, "We've left Arcturus Station and will hit the relay in about twenty minutes and be at Elysium six hours from now."

In union both Hannah and Leia Shepard say, "Thank you, Joker." Leia laughs slightly and so does Hannah.

"Mom, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I had EDI record what was going on during my meetings with the Prime Minister." Commander Shepard pulls the two data pads out of her pocket and shows them to her mother. "When I get to Elysium, I'm making copies and giving one to the press."

Hannah Shepard shakes her head at her daughter, "You do cover all the bases don't you, kiddo? I'd wait until we hear from Maclin. She told me she would contact me and explain what is going on. She also said she was sorry for what happened."

The Commander puts one of data pads back into her pocket, "Okay, I'll wait, but I won't wait long. Mom, he insulted me for over an hour." She hands the one that has yesterdays date on it to her mother.

The Admiral refuses to take it, "I don't want to hear it, Leia. His comments in front of everyone was enough. I thought he was anti-alien, but it seems he hates the asari from some reason. Maybe one turned him down in the past and he is taking it out on everyone else. I really don't know."

"He should be glad I'm not a biotic, mom. I might have thrown his ass across his office today," remarks Leia Shepard. She puts the other data pad in her pocket with the other one.

Hannah starts laughing hard, "I'm glad too, but it might have been fun to watch that. He did deserve it. Leia, get some rest. I know you didn't sleep much last night. I can see it in your face. You look tired."

"Mom, what is going on with the Normandy? If I was you, I'd let Alenko take her over again," comments Commander Shepard as she slowly pulls off her boots then lies back on the bed.

"That is another thing I need to talk to either Anderson about or Maclin. But more than likely, Alenko will be the Captain again." Hannah leans over and gives Leia a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, Leia. You always make me proud. I'll talk to you before we get to Elysium. Please get some sleep." Admiral Shepard heads up the steps and goes through the door to the elevator leaving Leia alone in the Loft. A few minutes later Commander Shepard falls asleep on the bed. For the first time in a few days, she is actually relaxed enough to sleep soundly.

The taxi drops off Liara and the girls at the amusement park, Out of this World Adventure. Kaja eyes grow big with excitement as she sees the biggest coaster in the park. "I want to go on that one, mom." She is pointing to the biggest ride she sees.

Gaia looks at the coaster then to Kaja then back to the coaster, "You want to ride that one?" She points to the biggest ride. Gaia thinks no way is she getting on that. It's too big and scary.

_Oh Goddess, Kaja. You're as bad as Shepard. I think she would take you on it, but I don't know, little one. It seems very big even for you. _Liara looks at her daughter, Kaja, "We will have to see, little one. You might not be big enough to ride it." That is what Liara is hoping anyway. Kaja needs to find rides all three of them can ride together.

Dr. T'Soni is holding Gaia's hand with Kaja walking one step in front of her mom and sister. They get to the ticket booth, Liara pays for two adults and one child. Liara is thinking since when is a 13-year-old an adult? Maybe it's a human thing. Liara isn't sure. They walk into the park and get a free download map of the park. Liara puts one on her omni-tool and the girls get a copy as well.

Gaia is looking at the map and notices the children area of the park. "Lets go there." as she points to the spot on the map where the area is located.

"There are no big roller coasters there, sis," comments Kaja. She is really wanting to ride on the bigger coasters in a bad way.

"Kaja, we will have to see on the bigger coaster. For all you know, you might not be tall enough to ride them. We are going to be here all day. Have some patience, little one. Lets go where your sister wants to go first then we can go to other areas of the park," answers Liara as she and Gaia start walking towards the children area. Kaja follows behind with a bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Kaja T'Soni has a bad feeling her little sister is going to ruin this day for her. After the nightmare from early this morning, mom is going to allow Gaia to dictate where in the park they go. Kaja wants to ride the roller coasters, not play around in the children play area. Urgh, little sisters is what Kaja is thinking at the moment as they walk towards the children area.

A/N:I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. And Santa brings you what you desire.

Next chapter is Monday. See you then.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Commander Shepard is still sleeping during the flight to Elysium. This is the first time in a few days the Commander is actually able to get some sound sleep. Things do not seem to be resolved with the Alliance, but she knows she is on her way back to her family. That fact is what relaxed the Commander enough to for her to sleep. EDI comes over the comm in the Loft, "Commander, we are about thirty minutes from Elysium."

Shepard stirs in the bed, realizing it is EDI speaking, "Thanks, EDI." She rubs her eyes to get the sleep out of them. "You said we are thirty minutes out?" asks Leia as she gets out of bed and heads up the steps to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Yes, Shepard," responds EDI.

Leia doesn't respond to EDI. After washing her face to help her wake up, she brushes out her wavy red-hair then heads down to the crew deck to see Dr. Chakwas.

Dr. Chakwas is sitting at her desk looking at some new medical data. She hears the door to the medical bay open and sees Commander Shepard walk in. "Anything I can do for you, Commander?"

"Yes, I would like for you to check out my wound. Make sure it's still healing properly. It is bothering me slightly still. Which shouldn't be a surprise from all the stress I have been under the past few days. Plus, I broke one of the chairs on the shuttle and landed square on my back," comments Shepard with a grin on her face. The grin turns to a smile when she thinks of how she and Liara broke the chair.

Chakwas raises one eyebrow in curiosity to how Shepard broke a chair, "Broke a chair, huh? Never mind, I don't want to know. Take your shirt off, Commander and I'll look over your wound."

Leia rubs the back of her neck with a silly smirk then removes her shirt. "Ah, yea, I had a little accident. The kids got a laugh out of it. Well, so did Liara and I. You had to be there."

The doctor smiles at the Commander while she looks at the wound. She scans it with her omni-tool. "It looks fine, Shepard. No more breaking chairs in the next couple of days and you'll be fine."

"Doc, can I pick Gaia up when I see her? She really likes riding on my shoulders," says Leia Shepard as she puts her shirt back on.

Chakwas smiles again at Shepard. This is a side of the Commander that she never thought she would see. Leia Shepard being a parent. Shepard is one of those rare soldiers that only come around once in a lifetime and Dr. Chakwas is happy to see Commander Shepard do more than being an Alliance marine. "I don't see why not. The wound is healing nicely, Commander. Take it easy, if you are getting tired then don't. Other than that, enjoy yourself."

"Gaia is going to like that. I told her a few days ago I couldn't put her on my shoulders. I did it with Kaja when she was younger too. Both enjoy going for rides." Shepard face lights up with pride when she talks about her kids. Her children are the pride and joy in her life. Shepard smiles at Chakwas then turns and heads out of the medical bay with a slight pep to her step. She knows in less than an hour she will be planet side looking for her family at Out of this World Adventure amusement park.

Gaia is jumping up and down in excitement. "That was fun. I want to ride it again," comments Gaia after riding one of the smaller roller coasters. "Please, mom."

Liara is thinking, _Oh Goddess, not again. I really don't think roller coasters are my thing. They remind me of how bad Shepard drove the Mako. Getting tossed all over the place. But I suppose I can do this one more time. If it makes the girls happy, then I'll go again. _She looks over to Kaja and she wants to ride it again. "Okay, you two. Lets get back in line and ride it again."

Both girls go running towards the entrance to the queue for the ride, It's Raining Cats and Dogs. Liara is walking briskly behind them to catch up. The cars look like cats and dogs. There are clouds at the top of the first drop to make it look like it raining cats and dogs. The ride lasts no longer than a minute and a half, but the line is an hour long. That is the best part for Dr. T'Soni, waiting in line. She is not enjoying the ride, but her children are enjoying it very much.

After all they have been through so far on this trip, Liara is not letting the girls out of her sight even to stand in line for a ride. She is dealing with it because it what they want to do. Liara wouldn't mind riding on the train again. That she did enjoy doing. The girls have other ideas. They want excitement and the coasters are giving them just that, excitement. It is making them forget that they are missing their father. Liara thinks this is wonderful, but she is missing Shepard. Shepard could take Kaja on the bigger rides that Gaia isn't big enough to ride.

With the line slowly moving, Kaja looks up to her mother, "You're not liking this ride are you, mom?" The look she is giving her mom is the Shepard smirk. Seeing the smirk makes Liara miss her bondmate even more.

"No, but that's alright. You and Gaia are enjoying, so I'll ride with you. I'm not going to let either of you go on any rides without me," answers T'Soni with a soft smile.

Gaia comments when she hears her mother's answer to Kaja's question, "You're the best, mom." She hugs Liara. Liara hugs her daughter back.

"I have an idea. Lets ride the bumper cars after this ride," says Liara. At least this way, they can be in separate cars. Kaja can have her own car while Liara is in another care with Gaia. They can smash each other the whole time. It will be like when they were chasing Vasir on Illium all those years ago. At least it's better than the Mako.

Both girls gets very excited about that. Kaja asks, "Do I get my own car? I think I'm big enough."

The line moves again before Liara can answer. The wait is now about fifteen minutes. "Yes, you can have your own car if they allow you to have one. If not, I'm not sure what we'll do. The cars only hold two people."

They finally get to the front of the line. One of the workers point to have them go to the front seat of the ride. Liara again thinks, _Oh Goddess. Not the front seat. You two better enjoy this. It's the last one for a while. _Liara sighs softly to herself as both girls go quickly to the line for the front of the coaster. They have another short wait, but it's only a few minutes.

All three asari get into the seat. The lap bar comes down over their laps. The attendant double checks the bar to make sure it is locked into place properly. After all the seats are checked the worker gives a thumbs up to start the ride. The car they are in this time is a dog, poodle to be exact. Every car is a different species of cats and dogs.

Kaja and Gaia have huge smiles on their faces while Liara is grinning and bearing it. They reach the first drop and both girls scream as they race down the drop. Liara screams as well. Ninety seconds later they return to the start of ride. The girls are giggling with excitement. Liara is glad the ride is over. They exit the ride then head towards a gentle ride, the bumper cars. Or what Liara thinks is a gentle ride.

Commander Shepard gets out of the taxi. She walks quickly into the hotel and gets the key to their room. She wants to change her clothes. Leia has been in them for the past two days and she very much wanting to get out of them. Less then ten minutes later, Shepard gets back into the taxi and heads towards the amusement park.

It's the middle of the afternoon and Leia is sure they are still there. Knowing her kids, they are enjoying themselves riding all the different type of rides. All Shepard needs to do is figure out where her family is located within the park. She goes through the ticket gate. Then downloads a park map. Looking it over. The first place she heads to is the children area. There seems to a lot of rides that are perfect for the kids.

Leia Shepard walks around the children area and doesn't see them. She wonders where in the park they would be located. It's almost 1700. Maybe they are getting something to eat. Food does sound good to Shepard. She is getting hungry. Ooo, thinks Shepard. Pizza. She walks over to the pizza place and orders a slice and a glass of tea. She continues to walk around the park eating her slice of pizza with mushroom, pepperoni, and sausage. It's not as good as the pizza she gets on the Citadel from Chef Mario's, but that is the best pizza Shepard has ever had.

After Shepard walks around different areas of the park she thinks Liara and the kids might be located, she hears. "Kaja, I told you. You can't ride on the bigger ride because I'm not leaving Gaia by herself so you can ride them and I'm not letting you ride them alone. Please, stop asking." The voice is coming from Shepard's left. She turns and see Liara and the girls standing next the one of the souvenir shops. A beaming smile crosses Shepard's face as she finally sees her family.

Liara nor the girls see Commander Shepard slowly making her way over towards them. She hears Kaja say, "Okay." Kaja sticks her bottom lip out some. She is disappointed that she can't ride the bigger rides. The eldest T'Soni daughter asks, "Can I get this?" She is holding up a shirt that has the park logo on it.

Shepard answers her daughter's question as she sneaks up from behind, "Of course you can have it. And I'll take you on the bigger rides, Kaja. If your mom doesn't mind." Leia places her arm around Liara's waist and says "Hi, I'm back."

Liara is too busy keeping an eye on Gaia, is over at the other end of the store. She didn't even hear Leia say anything to Kaja, but she feels an arm go around her waist. T'Soni flares up her biotics ready to defend herself when she finally realizes it's her bondmate. "Oh Goddess, you're here." She hugs Shepard tightly. "I've missed you, Leia."

"I've missed all three of you. Where is Gaia?" asks Shepard as she hugs Kaja and gives a soft kiss on her cheek.

Kaja points to where Gaia is standing looking at a few toys. "She's over there, dad." Kaja is now super excited. She can go on the rides she wants to now because her father will go with her. "I missed you." The young asari hugs her dad. She holds Shepard's hand as the three of them walk over to Gaia.

"What you are doing, Gaia T'Soni?" asks Commander Shepard. She is standing right behind the youth with a grin on her face.

Gaia is looking at a stuffed krogan doll. It's something she's never seen before. She hears her father's voice behind her and drops the doll back with the bin with the others. "Dad!" as she turns around giving her dad a big hug. "I didn't think you would come back."

Shepard picks her daughter up, "Why did you think I wouldn't come back? I said I would."

Gaia wraps her arms around her father's neck, lying her head on the human's shoulder. "I had a bad dream that you were not coming back."

Sighs softly, Leia looks over to Liara, "How bad was it?" The Commander kisses Gaia's cheek then puts her back down. It bothers Leia that her youngest daughter thought she wouldn't come back. _Damn you, Prisenscot. _

"She ended up in my bed and was crying over it when I tried to get out of bed this morning," answers Liara as she grabs the doll Gaia was looking at. "Do you want this, Gaia?" Liara is holding the shirt Kaja wants.

"Yes, please," answers the youth. Gaia demeanor picks up ten fold since she knows her father is back. "Can we go on another ride now? Dad, you pick. Mom keeps picking the boring rides." Gaia hopes Leia picks the Cats and Dog ride again. She really likes that one. So far it is her favorite.

Liara walks over to the counter to pay for the two items her daughter's want. "Yes, they are not liking the rides I pick. They seem to take more after you all the time, Leia. It must go fast and be exciting. The train is not good enough. There is one last stunt show in..." Liara looks at the map on her omni-tool to see the last show time. "...about fifteen minutes. I think they will enjoy that."

"Sounds good. Lets do that then we can ride more rides after the show," comments Shepard. She walks out of the store, picks Gaia up again and places the youth on her shoulders. Kaja takes her dad's hand. Leia offers her other hand to Liara, who takes it. "Hold on tight, Gaia. I don't want you to fall, okay?" They make their way to the stunt show as a family. Finally for the first time since they left Illium, they are actually doing something as a family.

Captain Alenko arrives at the Elysium spaceport. He left Arcturus Station the day before to go to the Citadel and talk to the Council. He is still a Spectre. He also talked the Council into giving the Normandy back to the Alliance and to remove Commander Shepard's name as the owner. With him is the reporter, Emily Wong. He wants the story of what happened between Prime Minister and Commander Shepard to public. The public needs to know what type of Prime Minister they have and the dirty deeds he got himself involved in.

Admiral Hannah Shepard is waiting for Alenko at the spaceport, "Have a good trip, Captain?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for forwarding me the recording Leia had made. I've talked the Council into giving the Normandy back to the Alliance. I hope I did the right thing with that. I know the Commander doesn't want it. What is going on with Lt. Vega?" asks Kaidan. He has been told why Vega disobeyed his order to inform Shepard and T'Soni of the situation on Shanxi.

"He is still in the brig on Arcturus Station. Prisenscot is under investigation. From what I have been told by Councilor Maclin, he blackmailed Vega to do his bidding to get Dr. T'Soni and their children killed. How she knew this I am not sure. I have not told Leia this. I can't do that right now. I was asked by Liara before they left Illium a few weeks ago to pick the kids up from the private island they are renting for a week. She wants some alone time with Leia. I agreed, so I'll tell them this information when they get back home. Their vacation is ruined enough without either of us adding more grief to it," replies Hannah. She knows her daughter well enough to know Leia won't let this go without wanting to do something about it. She also knows Leia had EDI record everything that was said in the Prime Minister's office.

Alenko nods to the Admiral, but he knows he has to tell Shepard. Councilor Maclin instructed him to do so. He isn't sure if he can or not considering that Hannah herself told Maclin during their meeting she wouldn't tell the Commander that information. Not now anyway. Wong is standing next to him. "Oh, Admiral, this is Emily Wong. A reporter on the Citadel. I asked her to join me, so she can get more of the story from those that were there."

Emily Wong offers her hand to Hannah, who shakes it. Hannah knows Wong is about the only reporter that Leia actually trusts to do the right thing. "Pleasure to meet you, Admiral." Wong as a soft smile on her face. One that Hannah thinks is actually sincere. She never gotten that impression from any other reporter before. Now she sees why Leia trusts this one.

"Ms, Wong, anything I just said is off the record. I hope that will not be a problem. The galaxy does not need to know where Leia and Liara are going on vacation." comments Hannah Shepard. She is still trying to protect her family. Or keep the press away. Hannah knows once they get to Earth, shit may hit the fan again. They are going to New York for a couple of days. Or that is the plan.

"Of course, Admiral. There isn't anyone I respect more than Commander Shepard. She helped me with a few stories on the Citadel when she was hunting for Saren. I was there on the Citadel when she asked Dr. T'Soni to marry her. At the time, all I saw was an asari, I didn't see Dr. T'Soni's face. There was a small group of people at the park that night. I never broke that story that night and I would never do anything to lose her trust. Same goes for both of you. I only want to get the facts and present a well researched story with facts. I don't make things up, Admiral. Or insinuate things like other reporters," comments Emily Wong.

Both Alenko and Hannah smile at the reporter. Captain Kaidan Alenko says, "I already filled Ms. Wong in on a few details. She is going to join us on the Normandy, so she can do a proper interview with both of us, Admiral. If that is alright with you, ma'am." 

Hannah chuckles some, "That's fine, Captain. I was wanting to meet with the Commander before we left Elysium. After all that has happened the past few days, I think the crew deserves a little shore leave. The Normandy is your ship again, Captain. That decision is really up to you."

Kaidan gets on his comm to the Normandy, "Joker, can you hear me?" He agrees with his CO, the crew does deserve some down time. Between what happened to Shepard when she landed on Shanxi and the fallout from that at Arcturus Station. They do deserve a little shore leave.

Joker comes over the comm, "Loud and clear, Captain."

"Joker, get permission to land the Normandy and have everyone on board take a forty-eight hour shore leave. Everyone needs to be back on the Normandy at..." He looks at his omni-tool to see what time it is. It's 1750. "...1800 day after tomorrow. And that means you too Joker. Get off the Normandy. I know you spend too much time aboard her. Alenko out."

"Yes, sir. See you in two days, Captain. Normandy out," answers Joker. He has no idea what he is going to do for two days. Getting the time off is nice though. Joker along with a few members of the crew is questioning whether or not they want to stay with the Alliance after seeing what the Prime Minister did to the greatest hero the galaxy has ever seen.

Hannah Shepard says to Alenko, "I'll find my own transportation back to Arcturus Station, Captain. I'm going to spend the night at the same hotel Leia is staying at. I want to see my grandchildren one more time before I head back." Admiral Shepard turns on heel and heads towards a taxi to check into The Grand Hotel of Elysium. 

The MC of the stunt show is speaking to the crowd. Explaining what is going on with the show. He is asking for a volunteer. Gaia stands up with her arm in the air. She is jumping up and down, "Pick me, pick me." There are four other children showing as much enthusiasm as Gaia.

The MC picks a human male, he looks to be between Kaja's age and Gaia's. The MC asks, "What is your name?"

The boy has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and olive color skin. He answers, "Ashton. My friends call me Ash." Liara and Shepard look at each other when the boy said his nickname. That nickname made them both think of Ashley Williams.

Gaia is sitting watching the boy do what she wanted. "Why didn't he pick me? I'd make a good helper." The youth is sitting with her bottom lip out pouting slightly. Her hands are on her hips as she is still standing up.

Liara answers the best she could, "Because we're sitting towards the back. Maybe he didn't see you. The boy was sitting in the second row. Maybe next time, Gaia." She places her hand on her daughter's shoulder then pats on it softly.

Kaja has her elbows on her knees, leaning forward watching the show. She isn't paying attention to her sister or what her mother is saying to her. She is finding this show interesting. It is something none of them have seen before. How stunts get done for entertainment purposes.

After seeing what the boy is doing, holding a sign that says, applause on one side and boo on the other. He holds up the applaud side when the heroes where introduced to the crowd. The crowd applauds when the sign goes up. The MC introduces the bad guys and the boy turns the sign over so the crowd see "Boo" on it. The crowd boos when the boy lifts the sign in the air. That is the end of the stunt show.

Kaja says, "That was neat. I enjoyed that very much. Can we go on more rides now?" She is still wanting to ride "Torpedo, The Ride". It's the biggest coaster in the park.

"Please, Leia, take her. She's been wanting to ride it all day. Gaia isn't big enough and Kaja's barely tall enough herself. I wasn't letting either one out of my sight," comments Liara. She is being a little over protective of the girls. With everything that has gone on the past five days, it's her motherly instinct to protect them.

Commander Shepard grins from ear to ear, "Sure, come on, Kaja. Let's go on the Torpedo. You sure you want to ride on it?" Leia is wanting to ride it. Bigger the better in her view. "Liara, where are you and Gaia going to be? So, we can catch up with you after we're done on the ride."

"I want to see if Kaja will actually ride it," says Gaia with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Then she sticks her tongue out. "I think you'll chicken out."

Shepard cocks one eyebrow upward, looks at Gaia then Kaja. Liara hides a smile behind her hand. Kaja stands tall and replies, "I'll ride it. I'm not scared." She is a little, but that isn't going to stop her. The ride looks exciting and scary all rolled into one. Kaja grabs Shepard's hand and heads towards the ride's entrance. Leia looks back at Liara and Gaia, shrugs her shoulders and has a grin on her face. Liara chuckles at the sight. Her hand is still over her mouth then she along with Gaia walks behind them.

Torpedo, The Ride is a double twist, triple loop coaster with a 100 foot drop. The sign by the entrance says 100 minutes. Shepard is double checking to make sure Kaja is tall enough. She is, but just barely. Kaja walks past the entrance, enters the queue line. Shepard is right behind her. Slowly, they snake their way out of Liara's view as she sits and waits for the duo to return.

Gaia sits next to her mother. She doesn't believe her older sister will actually get on the ride, so she is willing to wait. The youth looks around taking in the scenery around the coaster. Turning her head to the left, she sees a water ride. "Mom, can we go on that?" asks Gaia as she points in the direction of the ride.

"Yes, let's wait and all of us can ride on it." answers Liara. T'Soni decides to go over and give the ride a look. She sees it's a log flume ride, where people sit behind each other. It looks wet and has a steep drop at the end with a huge splash. Liara is having second thoughts about the ride, but she already said yes. She also knows Shepard and Kaja will want to ride on it.

Shepard and Kaja are standing towards the end of the queue line. The worker that is queuing the crowd to each row for the cars tells the duo number five. Each car has two rows which holds four people, each train has four cars. So they are right in the middle of the train. Perfect place for a newbie to a ride to get the feel of it. Up front you see everything first and more in the rider's face than those in the back of the train that gets more whipping action. The middle gets a more even ride.

Shepard grabs down Kaja's over-the-shoulder harness then her own. "Ready to go? No turning back now?" She grins at the young asari. Leia holds on to the hand gribs on the harness. Kaja is doing the same.

"Yes!" exclaims Kaja. She is looking up the track and sees how steep is it. Swallowing hard, waiting for the ride to start.

A human female double checks all the harnesses, making sure they are all locked into place properly. She gives her co-worker, who is controlling the ride, a thumbs up. The car moves forward and heads up the steep incline. Two-thirds of the way up, the ride stops for a few moments, moves backwards about six inches and all of a sudden the car moves forward in a manner of a torpedo and the next thing Kaja feels is her stomach moving up to her throat. She screams in excitement as they head down the first drop.

The ride only lasts two minutes, they car containing Shepard and Kaja pulls back into the start house. They exit the ride. Kaja beams from excitement. "I loved that, dad. Let's ride it again."

There is a smile on Shepard's face that says, 'Hell ya'. "Yea, that was fun. But I doubt your mom or sister want to wait for us again. They might have something all of us can do together."

"Yea, something boring like the train. Mom really seems to like that. Or maybe the bumper cars," answers Kaja. She thinks the train is boring. It goes at a slow pace and Kaja is craving excitement.

As they make their way back to Liara and Gaia, Shepard notices the water ride next to the coaster they got off of. She asks, "How about the water ride? You don't mind getting wet do you?" She stops on the walkway and points out the steep drop and big splash. "That looks anything but boring." Leia pats Kaja on the shoulder.

The youth peers over at the water ride. "That looks good. Not boring," says Kaja as she heads down the sidewalk to go over to the next ride. Shepard grins follows behind her daughter.

"Are they ever going to be done with that ride?" asks Gaia. She is getting tired of waiting. Gaia knows her sister went on the ride because if she hadn't, Kaja would have returned by now.

Liara points in the direction Shepard and Kaja are walking from, "There they are, Gaia." As the other half of her family gets closer, Liara asks, "How was the ride? Enjoy it, Kaja?"

Commander Shepard answers, "That's a great ride. I wouldn't mind riding it again, but I don't think we have time to." Leia looks at her youngest daughter, "And yes, young one, your sister rode on it."

Kaja is still beaming from ear to ear. "That was fun. I want to ride it again."

"I'm sure you do, Kaja. I think we need to do something together," comments Liara.

"I agree." says Shepard. "Lets ride that water ride over there. All of us can ride on that together." She points her thumb in the direction of the entrance to the ride. The Commander is feeling great. The day might have started out poorly, but overall. It's been a great day. The amusement park is the one thing Leia wanted to do when Liara mentioned they were coming to Elysium.

To their surprise, the wait is only 40 minutes. Shortest wait time so far today. The sun is slowly setting over the horizon. Liara takes a picture of the sunset. Shepard is talking to both of the girls when Liara takes the picture. In the background, the sun is setting with red/orange/yellow in the horizon. Dr. T'Soni is smiling while she watches the interaction between Shepard and the girls while they make their way up to the front of the line.

Shepard gets into the flume first, Liara sits in front of Shepard, while Kaja sits in front of Gaia. Kaja is wanting to see the drop from the front of the ride and her parents are allowing her the pleasure of getting the brunt of the wave of water at the bottom of the biggest drop. The ride has three drops with big enough wave at the bottom to get everyone on the ride wet.

They get off out of the car with Kaja saying, "That was fun. I'm soaked." She is hoping her parents decide to come back here again. She is really loving the rides. They are exciting and something new for her.

Liara is busy wiping the water from her face, "Actually, that was fun." T'Soni can't believe what she is saying, but she did enjoy that ride. She is thinking it has more to do with Shepard's arms around her waist than the actual ride.

"Where to now?" asks Gaia. She really wants to go back on the Cats and Dogs ride. So far that ride is her favorite.

Commander Shepard isn't sure where to go next. It's after dark and the park is only open for a couple more hours. One or two rides tops left to go on depending on each rides wait time. The four of them walk away from the ride they got off of a couple of minutes ago. It's warm enough outside that they are starting to dry off in those short few minutes. Shepard is looking over the map to see which ride is close that all four of them can ride together, she finds one.

It's called "Saucer's Twist". A spider looking ride with cars that look like 1950's style flying saucers. The ride goes in a circle with each car spinning more on it own. It goes both forward and backwards. They are lucky. The line is short, which means they'll be able to get in one more ride. The girls are liking how it looks.

Unfortunately for Kaja, the last ride of the night is the train. Of all the rides in the park, the train is her least favorite. She is noticing one thing. The train ride is completely different after dark. It seems more eery. Still, she isn't liking the ride. To Kaja's delight, the train pulls into the station. She is glad the ride is over, then there is an announcement the park is closing in fifteen minutes.

"Sounds like it's time to go back to the hotel," says Liara after the announcement is over. It's been a great day. Started out a little rough, but all in all. The day couldn't have been better. Commander Shepard takes Dr. T'Soni's hand, their fingers intertwine as they make their way towards the exit.

–

A/N: I really don't have too much to say this week. I hope everyone had a great Holiday weekend. I know I did. Ten short weeks and Mass Effect 3 will be in our hands.

See everyone next year. :0)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Commander Shepard stands next to the taxi with Gaia in her arms. The young asari's arms are wrapped around her father's neck with her head resting on Shepard's shoulder. Liara is busy making sure they don't leave any bags behind. Kaja's standing between the revolving door to the hotel and her parents.

Like her sister, Kaja is tired. The excitement of the day and the adrenaline that comes with it is wearing off. Riding all those different types of rides and loving every minute of it. Well, not the train. It's too slow and boring thinks Kaja. The Torpedo on the other hand, Kaja smiles as she thinks about the ride. It is her favorite. The only other thing she is thinking about is how glad she is her dad is back. And sleep.

Dr. T'Soni pays the driver of the taxi then walks with Shepard by her side as they enter the hotel. As they pass by the front desk, the clerk behind it says, "Commander Shepard. I have a message for you." Liara and Leia both look at each other and stop by the desk. "Admiral Hannah Shepard has checked into room 1022, the adjunct room to yours. At her request. She would like to see you when you got in. I dearly hope that will not be a problem."

"No, not a problem. Thank you," says Leia Shepard as she with Gaia in her arms walks over to the elevator. Kaja is already in the elevator, while Liara is holding the door.

"Any idea what your mom wants, Leia?" asks Liara. The tone in her voice shows a hint of concern. The last thing she needs or wants now is for Shepard to have to leave again.

The Commander shrugs her shoulders at her bondmate, "I have no idea. She checked into a room. So, it can't be all bad." Shepard thinks that if her mom checked into the adjunct to theirs, she is here to enjoy their company. Leia does not think after today, she'll be having to go anywhere outside of the vacation plans.

The elevator stops on the tenth floor. Their room is two room from the elevator. Liara and Kaja go into their room. Shepard walks with Gaia still in her arms over the door to her mom's room. She knocks on it.

Hannah Shepard opens the door to her room, "Hello, Leia, Gaia. Please, come in." Hannah moves out of the way while opening the door wider. "Enjoy your day?" She closes the door after Leia walks into the room.

"Yes, I did, mom. Why are you here? I thought you would take the Normandy back to Arcturus Station after dropping me off," comments Leia Shepard. She puts Gaia on the bed that is still made. The young asari stays asleep even on the bed. Leia puts a pillow under Gaia's head and covers her with the sheet and blanket. The Commander moves to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Alenko is back on the Normandy as CO. After finding out a few things, I regret relieving him of his command. He didn't do anything wrong," comments Hannah Shepard. There is a knock on the other door, the one adjunct to the other room. The elder Shepard continues talking as she walks over to the other door and see who is knocking on it. "And Alenko gave the crew a forty-eight hour leave. So, I either stay here and spend some time with you and yours. Or take a shuttle back." She opens the door to see a young asari standing there with her arms behind her back and a cheeky grin. "Well, hello, Kaja. How are you?"

"I'm great. May I come in?" asks Kaja. She peers around the room, "It looks like our room."

Commander Shepard pats the spot next to her on bed, "Come on in, Kaja. Most hotel rooms look the same. Some may only have one bed, while others like this one has two. Generally, they are all the same."

Kaja T'Soni sits on the bed next to Commander Shepard. The young asari is gaining a second wind. She is tired but excited all balled up into one.

Hannah leaves the door between the rooms open in case Liara wishes to join them. The elder human pulls a chair from the table and moves over by Leia and Kaja to sit in it. Hannah puts her feet on the bed, leans back in her chair relaxing. "I have a favor to ask, Leia." She looks over towards the door and sees Liara walking in their direction. "And you too, Liara."

Liara walks through the two door between the room into Hannah's room. She stops to admire the view. The view of Kaja next to Leia with Leia's arm around Kaja's shoulder. Hannah leaning back with her feet up on the bed next to Kaja. Behind the Commander is Gaia sleeping under some covers. One corner of Liara's mouth curls upward. She is wondering how hard it would be to convince her mother-in-law to have the girls stay in her room for the night. Being alone with Shepard is sounding like a wonderful idea to Dr. T'Soni.

"Depends on the favor, mom," says Leia Shepard. She glances over in Liara's direction then winks at her. There is a grin on her face.

"Unless your plans have chanced, you're leaving tomorrow. Correct?" asks Hannah Shepard. She is hoping they would not mind if she tagged around with them tomorrow. Hannah is also hoping they would be willing to drop her off at Arcturus Station on their way to Earth. Or that is where she thinks they are headed next. For all she knows, their plans could have changed with everything that has been going on the past few days.

Dr. T'Soni works her around Hannah's chair to sit next to Leia Shepard. "Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. I told the girls we could go to the zoo tomorrow before we left. Why do you ask, Hannah?" Liara's arm works its way around her bondmate's waist. Her voice is calm, but inside she is a little nervous. The last thing Liara wants is for Hannah to have to take Leia back to see the Prime Minister. If that does happen, T'Soni hopes it can wait until after their vacation is over.

Admiral Shepard grins at Liara and Leia. "Don't worry, Liara. It's not what you think." Hannah's grin turns into a smile. "I only need a ride to Arcturus Station. Nothing else. I promise." She places her hand up, palm facing forward.

The human/asari couple start to whispers to each other. Leia grins at her mom while saying, "Okay. On one condition." The grin turns mischievous as Shepard looks at her mother.

One of Hannah's eyebrows moves upward at her daughter's remark, "What condition do you two have in mind?" The elder human has a good idea what this condition will be. If it happens to be what Hannah thinks it is, it will be her pleasure to oblige.

Kaja falls asleep lying against her father. Commander Shepard gets off the bed, turns around to pick Kaja up and move her to the head of the bed. She covers her daughter with the sheet and blanket. Turning, Shepard talks softly as she nods towards the doors between the rooms, "Lets go into our room to finish talking. Let them sleep. It seems the rides wore them both out."

All three adults walk into the other hotel room. They leave the doors between the rooms open in case one of the girls wakes up. Hannah grabs a chair and again props her feet on edge of the bed. Commander Shepard sits on the edge of the bed and finally gets around to taking her boots off.

Liara sits at the head of the bed with her back against the headrest. She is grinning, "Well, we are hoping you don't have a problem letting the girls sleep in your room for the night. They're already sleeping there." T'Soni is never sure if Shepard plans these things before hand or comes up with ideas on the fly, but she thinks taking Gaia with her to Hannah's room ended up being a brilliant idea.

Hannah rubs her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Hmm. That's asking a lot, Dr. T'Soni. They might not want to sleep in that room." There is a silence in the room. Leia is about to start laughing, while Liara isn't sure what to say. "Of course, Liara. It would be my pleasure actually. They're already asleep." Hannah Shepard has other news to tell Leia and Liara, but she is willing to wait until tomorrow to spill the beans. She gets out of the chair and places it back next to the small table in the corner. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have things to talk about. I'll see you both tomorrow." Leaning over she hugs Leia tightly then hugs Liara.

"Night, mom. Thanks," comments Commander Shepard as she hugs her mother back. As tired as Shepard is, she is really hoping Liara has more than talking on her mind. She much rather put the past two days behind her and deal with it after their vacation is over.

"Yes, thank you, Hannah," says Liara. Her tone is her usual sweetness. The frustration and a little anger Liara is feeling is starting to dissolve away. She is now sure Hannah is here for family and not for the Alliance. Hannah did ask to be dropped off at Arcturus Station when she could have easily taken a military transport. Or...Liara's brain is working over time. She is now thinking ..._did you retire, Hannah? Because I get a feeling something else is up, you seem more at ease than you did a few days ago. _

Leia gets off the edge of the bed with her boots in her hand. She neatly places them next to the dresser. She peeks into her mom's room to make sure the girls are still sleeping. Shepard walks back into her and Liara's room, shutting the door behind her. "Well, T'Soni. What's your plan?" She sits back down on the edge of the bed. This time closer to the head of the bed instead of at the foot of the bed.

T'Soni is being coy with Shepard, "Plans? I have no plans. Well, okay, I have one little plan. Sleeping next to someone very special."

"Is that all? Have I met this special someone you're referring to?" teases Shepard as she moves closer to Liara. She is leaning over Liara's lap with her left arm on the other side of the asari's body.

The information broker has been waiting to do this since Shepard returned. She places both of her hand on Leia's face, her thumbs caresses Leia's cheek bones as she looks into Shepard's eyes, "Yes, my love. That's all." Liara finally gives in to her own desires and pulls Shepard closer to her.

Their lips meet with a hunger and a desire of lovers that have been apart. Their tongues duel and dance in harmony with one another. Shepard moves completely over Liara, straddling the asari as they continue their lip lock. Moans escape both sets of lips as their kiss deepens. Their kiss stops long enough for clothes to hit the floor. There is a hint of lust in the air. It's mixed with yearning and desire. Shepard and T'Soni's body intertwine with each other as the asari starts the meld.

The next morning, Liara and Shepard are still in bed. Both are awake, but they are enjoying the warmth and comfort from being in each other arms. Commander Shepard is lying on her back, Liara is curled up next to her bondmate with her arm resting on the human's torso. She is resting her head on Leia's shoulder. Shepard has her arm around Liara's shoulder.

The time is roughly, 843, the alarm is set to go off at 900. Leia is moving her hand lightly across Liara's arm, "I think it's about time to get up." Shepard really doesn't want to get up, but she knows they are checking out of the hotel today. Their next stop is Earth. New York in particular.

Liara is about to respond to Shepard's comment of having to get up when there is a knock from the door that connects to the room Hannah Shepard is staying in. The door locks are automatic when the door is closed. There is a muffled voice coming from the door. Neither parent is sure which kid is wanting in. T'Soni chuckles, "I suppose you're right, Leia. It is time to get up." Liara sits up on the bed. Before she gets out of it, she places a soft kiss on Shepard's lips.

"Wonder which one it is wanting in? Two to one it's Gaia," says Shepard as she grabs a shirt off the floor and puts it on. She then digs through her bags for a pair of shorts. Leia goes and opens the door between the two rooms. Liara didn't reply to Shepard's comment as she walks into the bathroom, because she too thinks it is Gaia at the door.

Shepard's youngest daughter walks into the room, "Morning, dad. Where are we headed to now?" Gaia is looking through one of her bags looking for the outfit she is wanting to wear. Finding what she is looking for, Gaia ignores her father to show the outfit to her grandmother.

"Good morning, Gaia," replies the Commander as she watches Gaia looking through her bag. "We're headed to Earth next. After we drop your grandmother off at Arcturus Station." Gaia walks right past Leia before she is finished telling the young asari the plans for the day. Shepard smiles at Gaia while shaking her head at the same time. It seems to Shepard that Gaia is more interested that Hannah is here than she is about her father being back with them. Gaia is acting like Leia was never gone. That thought makes Shepard's smile more brightly.

Commander Shepard leaves the door open, turns around and picks up her bag, tossing it on the bed. She is looking for something very casual. Shorts maybe. Or pants. Shepard is not locating the sandals she thought she packed. "Crap. That is what I forgot to do. I knew I forgot something. Damnit," says Shepard to an empty room. She picks out a pair of khaki color cargo pants with a greyish-blue short sleeve shirt.

Kaja walks in wrapped in a towel, "Morning, dad." She smiles in her father's direction as she gets dressed. "Where are we headed to next? The eldest T'Soni daughter is busy repacking her bag.

"Good morning, Kaja. The zoo, I do believe." answers Leia. She knows her daughter, Kaja, is wanting to know where they are headed next.

"Didn't I hear you say something to Gaia? I asked her and she said she didn't know," comments Kaja. She is double checking a few of the drawers to make sure she doesn't leave anything behind.

Shepard grins at the youth, "We're headed to Earth. You did say you wanted to go there."

The young asari's eyes grow big and her mouth opens in shock, "Really?" The news gets Kaja every excited. Even though her father didn't grow up on there, she knows this is the home world of the humans.

"Yes, really. Now go and get your sister. Both you need to to pack up your stuff. We have to check out of the room in about an hour," comments Shepard. The human walks over to Kaja and gives her a hug. "Which you are doing without being told. Thank you, little one." Leia pats the youth on the shoulder.

Kaja blushes slightly when Shepard pats on her shoulder, "Yes, ma'am. I think she's in the shower though." She smashes her clothes to make it easier to zip up the bag. "Where do you want my bags?"

Leia moves her hand in a motion to keep the bags on the bed, "Keep them there. I'll take care of the bags." Shepard turns when the door from the bathroom opens then smiles to Liara as she walks back into the room. Turning to look back at Kaja, who is walking to the other room to tell her younger sister to make sure she packs her bag. Kaja's behavior is a little to perfect. It makes Shepard wonder if something is going happen later or covering for something that happened while she was on Arcturus Station.

There is a soft knock on the door going between the room. Hannah Shepard is standing there, peeking in. "Would either of you mind if I took Kaja and Gaia with me. I need to buy something to wear besides my uniform. I didn't bring anything with me. We can meet at Roddy's E Street Cafe for breakfast/brunch."

"Please do, Hannah," answers Liara as she packs the things from the bathroom into a smaller bag to go inside a bigger bag. She starts to remove some her clothes she put in one the dresser drawers and packs them in the bag.

"Gaia needs to pack her things first. Kaja's already done," replies Commander Shepard before she turns to walk into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. Stopping before entering, Shepard turns to Hannah saying, "I did tell Kaja to tell Gaia that she needed to pack her stuff. We'll meet you at the Cafe. Thanks, mom." She enters the bathroom and the first things she does is turn the shower on.

Liara T'Soni zips up the bag, looks at Hannah with a soft smile on her lips. She isn't sure how to phrase what she wants to say to Hannah. What Liara does know is that the girls are acting like Shepard wasn't gone for two and half days since Leia came back. Even more so since they returned to the hotel to find Hannah checked into the room adjunct to theirs. "Hannah, thank you. Your presence has been a calming influence to the girls I think. Or it's the fact Leia is back. Or a mixture of both. Either way, thank you."

"I think it has more to do with Leia than me, Liara. She has a way with people as you know," replies Hannah. "It's my pleasure actually. I feel guilty about this mess and this is about the only way I can see to make things right." She smiles wholeheartedly to Liara then heads back to her room to make sure Gaia knows she needs to pack her belongs before they all leave together.

Dr. T'Soni is busy packing her the rest of her belongs when Gaia walks into the room, "Morning, mom. Where are we going next?" Kaja said Earth and she didn't know anything else about it. Gaia isn't one hundred percent sure her sister isn't lying to her. She did before they left home, but both of them got grounded because of it too. Which makes Gaia think Kaja won't do that again any time soon. The youngster is packing the rest of her stuff. She never unpacked to begin with, so she doesn't have much to pack again.

"Earth is where we are headed to next, Gaia. Exactly where is something I want to talk to her dad about before we leave this evening," answers Liara. She knows they are headed to New York. Their plans have not changed, but she wants this to be a surprise for Gaia. Going to New York and Broadway in particular is what Gaia wanted and Liara does her best at give her children what they want. They do not get everything, but the important stuff. They usually get it.

The girls are not spoiled like some of their friends. Liara and Shepard have tried hard to give their children want they need and not over do it at the same time. So far, it has been working. They are polite to others, have excellent manners, and for the most part they are well behaved. Both Liara and Shepard would be worried about them if they didn't misbehave. In Shepard's view, that is what children do when they are children. They act up and get into trouble. Liara agrees with that philosophy to a degree.

Commander Shepard walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, but still drying her hair with a towel. She tosses the towel back into the bathroom Amazing, it lands haphazardly next to the shower door. In her hands are the last of the personal items from the bathroom. Leia looks over to Gaia, who is slowly packing up her stuff. "Gaia, when you're done packing. You can leave the bags on the bed. I will take care of them."

"Okay, dad. I'm done," replies the young asari as she zips up the bag she finished packing. She walks over to her dad, gives Shepard a tight hug. Then Gaia goes over to her mom to give Liara a huge hug as well. "Yea! Earth we come," comments Gaia as she briskly walks her way back to her grandmother's room.

Leia chuckles at Gaia's comments then lies back on the bed looking up to Liara. "I guess she's excited about going to Earth." Shepard reaches up with her hand and takes Liara's. The Commander knows or at least thinks there will be press asking all types of questions when they reach New York. There isn't anything she can do about it. It is what it is, a political shit storm that she has no control over. This is not something she has mentioned to Liara. Not yet anyway. She plans on it before they leave Elysium.

Admiral Hannah Shepard pops her head into Leia's and Liara's room, "We're leaving now. Meet at Roddy's E Street Cafe by 1100. That should give both of you plenty of time to finish packing and taking your bags to the shuttle." She turns around, heading back to her room, shutting both doors along the way.

"1100 is perfect, mom," says Leia Shepard to Hannah as she closes the door to their room that connects to Hannah's room. She looks at the clock on the end table next to the bed, it reads 923. "Well, T'Soni, we have about thirty minutes before we have to check out. Any ideas?" A grin crosses Leia's face. A mischievous grin.

T'Soni sits next to Shepard. Shepard scoots up and places her head in Liara's lap. The asari runs her fingers through Leia's wet hair. "Are we ready to head to Earth, Leia? With all that has gone on, is it a good idea to go to New York? I can call the agent to see if we can go to the private island early and skip New York all together." Liara keeps stroking Leia's hair.

Commander Shepard closes her eyes as her bondmate runs fingers through her hair. "No, I want to see "Cats" as much as Gaia wants to see a Broadway play in general. I can ask my mom when we meet her at the cafe about what is going on. She seems to want to tell us something, but hasn't done it so. I am not sure what she is waiting on or what it is. But I'm sure it's something." Hannah did mention to Leia when they were aboard the Normandy that she is thinking about retiring, but Leia isn't sure if that is what her mother wants to discuss or if it is something else.

"If you're sure, Leia. I worry for the girls safety. Plus the paparazzi. I was a little concerned about the paparazzi before we left home. I am even more concerned now," replies Liara. Dr. T'Soni's concern for her children safety is valid. More so than even her own or her bondmate's safety.

Leia looks up to see the look on Liara's face. Liara has a look of a mother concerned for her children. Shepard reaches up with one hand and caresses Liara's cheek. "We can hire protection if you feel we need to do so. I plan on saying no comment a lot and keep on walking. Maybe we should cut back only stay in New York to a day instead of two days."

Liara removes Leia's hand from her check, softly kissing it then holds it in Shepard's hand with her own. That is something to think about. T'Soni's mind works fast at times. Her eyes look left then right. She smiles down at the human lying in her lap, "I have an idea. You and I head to Earth via a public transport. Let the girls stay with your mom and bring them to Earth a few hours later in our shuttle. That way we get the brunt of the press, while the girls get to the hotel without much of a problem. Unless they hound your mom too." Something else to think about.

"It's something we don't know until we either ask my mother or talk to Anderson. Right now, those are the only two people at Arcturus Station I actually trust when it comes to the kids. I am not even sure I trust Alenko when it comes to them." sighing Shepard as she says the last sentence. "Your idea sounds like a very good one. Lets talk to mom about it. I don't know if she can even help us." Not trusting Kaidan isn't something Leia ever thought would happen.

When he found out she was alive when they ran into each other on Horizon, he bitched at her about being with Cerberus. At that point, he wouldn't listen, even with Garrus on Horizon with her. She really couldn't get too upset with him over that. That is something Commander Shepard understood. They remained friends through out the war with the Reapers and after. Shepard no longer knows if she is able to trust one of the few people she trusts with her own life. Leia isn't sure if this is actually her fault for living on Illium or if it is something outside of her control. She is thinking it is more the former than the latter.

Liara is still holding Shepard's hand, "We'll figure something out. We always do." The asari leans down to kiss the human lying in her lap. "Are you ready to go, Leia? I do believe it is getting time for us to check out." Dr. T'Soni isn't sure what Commander Shepard is thinking about. She can tell by both Shepard's body language and in her tone when she speaks, something is bothering her. Liara can guess what that could be. If anyone knows Commander Leia Shepard, it's Dr. Liara T'Soni.

"I guess it is getting about that time, isn't it? We should double check to make sure neither Kaja nor Gaia left anything behind," comments Shepard. She finally gets off Liara's lap and sits up, hanging her legs over the edge of the bed. "T'Soni, I know I've not said this today. I love you. I have been thinking about a few things the past few days when I was at Arcturus Station, but I don't know when it will be a good time to discuss it." Shepard continues to sit on the bed in thought.

Liara looks at the time, it's about ten minutes to 1000, which is the hotel's check out time. She pats Shepard's hand then gets off the bed. Liara makes a quick call down to the front desk requesting a luggage dolly for their bags. The asari goes over and stand in front of her bondmate, "I love you too, Shepard. If there is something wrong, please Leia, don't keep it to yourself. What ever it is, we'll work through it together. Like we have in the past."

T'Soni is getting worried. Shepard is acting very close to how she was acting fifteen years ago. She is wondering does this have to do with her getting shot or is it from all the political game that resulted from it. Liara knows Leia was insulted by the Prime Minister. But she has no idea what was actually said because Shepard hasn't talked about it yet.

Shepard stands up and stretches her back with her arms over her head twisting from one side to the other. "I know we'll get through this together, Liara. That's not the problem. I'm not even sure what the problem is..."

Before the Commander can finish her sentence, there is a knock at the door. Liara opens the door to see the bell hop with a luggage dolly. She pulls the dolly into the room, tips the bell hop, "Thank you."

The bell hop replies, "I'll put your bags on the dolly and take them down to the lobby, ma'am." The short stocky human male starts to put the family's bags on the dolly. He walks over to Commander Shepard to grab her bags, Leia won't let him have one of them. It's the one with the data pads that have the two days worth of meetings with the Prime Minister on them. The bell hop only takes one of Shepard's bags. He leaves the room with the dolly full of bags to take them down to the lobby.

"Leia, what is in that bag? You seem protective of it," says Liara. Now she is really wondering what is going on. T'Soni is starting to have a bad feeling about it. First, Shepard starts acting depressed and down after the girls leave with their grandmother. Now, she acting protective over a bag with clothes it in.

Commander Shepard flings the bag over her shoulder. She walks over to Liara, takes her hand, "I have some data pads in this bag. They're from my meetings with Prisenscot. I asked EDI to record my meeting with him. I do not trust him, Liara. I need to make copies, so I can give the press a copy. My mom asked me to hold off on that. I am. For now. I will give them to Emily Wong after we return home." Leia has a slight smile on her face.

Shepard knows she didn't say anything that she regrets and isn't concerned about what the press says about it. She knows she is doing the right thing. Prisenscot overstepped his authority when he said if he had his way, he would outlaw all humans from marrying asari. And it didn't matter if they were in Alliance Space or not. Leia feels no government of any kind has the right to tell people who they can and can not marry.

"Okay, if you're sure. Maybe I need to do a little better research next time we go on vacation," says Liara as they both walk out of the room hand in hand heading towards the elevator to take them to the lobby.

When they get to the front lobby, waiting for Liara and Shepard are Captain Alenko with Emily Wong. Shepard turns to Liara, shrugs her shoulders at the asari. T'Soni kisses Leia on the cheek then goes to pay their bill and return the room keys.

Commander Shepard walks over to the duo waiting in a couple of chairs, "Hello Kaidan, Ms. Wong. Looking for me?" Shepard's face is stoic. It shows no emotion. She hasn't made copies of the meetings yet.

Emily Wong asks, "Commander, Captain Alenko told me what happened on Shanxi and with the Prime Minister. I was hoping to get an interview with you." Wong hopes Shepard will grant her the interview or can at worse give her something she can use in her story. This one seems to be a big one and she wants desperately to have an exclusive interview again with Commander Shepard. She thinks the Hero of the Galaxy respects her work enough to grant another interview.

"Ms. Wong, right now I have no comment. However, if you come with me while Dr. T'Soni and I take our things to our shuttle, I have something for you," replies Shepard. There are empty data pads on the shuttle. That is something Liara insisted the shuttle have. Leia never understood why until now. Shepard wonders if there isn't anything Liara doesn't think of.

Liara is following the bell hop outside with their luggage. The hotel has a taxi waiting for the human/asari couple. T'Soni is amazed on the hospitality of the hotel. She knew from her research that it is the best hotel on Elysium, but she never thought their service would as good as it is. The bell hop is putting all of their luggage in the trunk of the taxi. Liara turns to head back into the hotel to get Shepard when she sees three humans walking in her direction. Shepard, Alenko, and Wong.

"Liara, you remember Emily Wong?" asks Shepard with a smirk across her lips. "And are those blank data pads still on the shuttle?"

"Yes, Shepard, there are blank data pads on the shuttle." Liara shakes Emily Wong's hand, "Nice to see you again, Ms. Wong. I hope things are well with you." _I know you never understood why I wanted blank data pads on the shuttle, it's for situations like this. Where you actually need to copy something. _ Liara smiles softly to the human reporter. At least this reporter is polite and respectful.

Ms. Wong smiles at the asari, "Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. It is nice to see you. I do hope everything is good with you and Commander Shepard."

Alenko asks, "Ah, Shepard, where are Kaja and Gaia? I didn't see them with you." Kaidan is truly concerned about Shepard's children well being. He still feels guilt from his friend getting a bullet in the back while defending a small assault on Shanxi. They've been friends for almost twenty years and he doesn't want to lose Shepard's friendship now. Not over the actions of the Prime Minister and his orders to Lt. Vega.

Kaidan does know why Vega was told to do what he did. The one thing he isn't sure on is whether or not to tell the Commander everything. He has been instructed to tell Shepard about Dr. T'Soni being the actual target. Councilor Maclin wants to make sure everything comes out. And that means telling Shepard that the Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance wanted the bondmate of the Hero of the Galaxy to be killed by batarians, Balak in particular. Councilor Maclin wants Alenko to tell Shepard because Admiral Hannah Shepard refuses to do it.

"The girls are with my mom. She checked into the room adjunct to ours last night. We are to meet them after taking our stuff to the shuttle for brunch," answers Leia. She is noticing how Alenko is showing concern for her daughters. Shepard still isn't completely sure if she can truly trust him. She keeps thinking is he up to something or is he actually being sincere? After everything that has gone on the past four to five days, she isn't sure if she can truly trust anyone outside of Liara, her mother, and Fleet Admiral Anderson.

Alenko and Wong joins Shepard and T'Soni in the taxi. Liara has her head on Shepard's shoulder while they're holding hands. Wong is sitting in the front seat next to the driver with Alenko sitting on the other side of Commander Shepard. The drive to the space port is only fifteen minutes, and is very quiet. There is music coming from the radio in the taxi, but no one is speaking. Wong is busy looking over some of the notes she has taken with her talks with Captain Alenko. Alenko is busy thinking of how to tell his friends, or he hopes they are still friends with him, about the Prime Minister's motives and desires. While Shepard and Liara sit there quietly holding hands.

–

A/N:Happy New Year everyone. I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend and didn't party to hard. I have some good news. I will dropping another chapter on Friday.

Yes, there are some bad apples in the Alliance. More on that in the upcoming chapters. Until next time. Enjoy and see you Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The taxi drops off Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni, Captain Alenko, and Emily Wong at the spaceport. Alenko pays the fare. He feels it's the least he could do. Shepard grabs a dolly to put their bags on, so they don't have to carry them. She still has the one bag with her and it's hanging off her shoulder. All four adults start to make their way towards Shepard and T'Soni's shuttle after the cabbie places all of the bags on the luggage dolly.

Liara asks, "Ms. Wong, why are you here?" She has an idea on why the reporter is with Captain Alenko, but Liara wants to hear it from the reporter.

"I was invited by Captain Alenko to get more information on the story. On what happened at Shanxi. Dr. T'Soni, if you have any comments, I'd love to hear them. The Commander already told me no comment," replies Emily Wong. Her tone is soothing and the soft smile on her face shows Wong cares about the story, but also doesn't want to upset the couple. Shepard has always been good to Wong and Emily would like to keep it that way. She doesn't want to sacrifice her story, but she doesn't want to get on either T'Soni or Shepard's bad side. There has been rumors over the years on what happens to reporters that get on either T'Soni's or Shepard's bad side. That is the last thing Emily Wong wants.

"Liara, it's okay. I am going to make copies of the two data pads I have and I'm giving the copies to Wong. I have nothing to say at the moment. The data pads is all I need to say," says Shepard to her bondmate. She also rubs her hand over Liara's back to let Liara know everything is going to be okay.

T'Soni arches her back slightly to Shepard touch. The other two humans do not notice the interaction between the couple. Liara smiles to Shepard. She is noticing that Leia is back to acting like her normal self. Or is at the moment. The asari knows Leia has things she needs to discuss, but that isn't going to happen if Alenko and Wong are around. Dr. T'Soni is thinking that is the reason Hannah told them to meet at the cafe at 1100.

They reach Shepard/T'Soni's shuttle, Liara puts in the security code to open the shuttle's door. Shepard starts moving the bags from the dolly and places them on the floor of the shuttle. Liara takes them from the floor and puts them away. Shepard tells Alenko and Wong to go ahead and board the shuttle. Shepard is still holding on to the bag with the data pads. She isn't letting this bag out of her sight. Not until Wong gets a copy of them.

Commander Shepard steps aboard the shuttle, walks into the cockpit. She looks down and sees the broken chair and grins at the memory of how it got broken. "Give me a few minutes, Ms. Wong and I'll have something to give you."

"Thank you, Commander," replies the reporter as she sits down. She has a very good feeling that what ever Shepard has on those data pads, it's something big. The Commander isn't commenting on them, but Wong has a feeling it's big.

Dr. T'Soni follows Leia into the cockpit, "Are you sure you want to give that to her, Leia? What if this hurts the Alliance?" Liara knows how proud her lover is about the Alliance and the time she served. It is a good idea to make what was said during her meeting with the Prime Minster public? T'Soni isn't sure on that.

"Liara, I was used by the Prime Minister. I don't owe him any loyalty. This whole thing was set up by him to get me to rejoin the Alliance. I think he insulted me and our relationship to get me to go off on him, so he could use that as leverage to force me to rejoin," retorts Shepard as she hooks up the empty data pad to the one from two days ago. It is the one with the biggest file on it and will take the longest to copy. She pulls out the other pad and tosses it to Liara, "Here this is from yesterday's meeting. It's short meeting where this one is longer."

The asari catches the data pad and starts to play what is on it. She has the volume down on to where only she can hear it. She gets to the part where Prisenscot says that if he has his way all humans would not be allowed to marry any asari. Alliance Space or not. The shock on Liara's face is telling, "Oh Goddess, does he really mean to do that?" She continues to play the rest of the meeting. A smile crosses the information broker's face when she hears Leia's comments backs to the Prime Minister. "I almost don't want to hear what is on the other data pad. You said he insulted you for over an hour about me and our bond?"

Shepard offers the pilots chair to Liara, "You might not want to hear it, T'Soni. I am glad I'm not a biotic, I would have thrown his sorry ass across the room. I've always tried hard to do the right thing and to save the innocent, but this guy. He is as bad as The Illusive Man. There is a message from Lt. Vega that I have not gotten a hold of yet. It was sent to your office in my name. I need to see what that message is about, Liara."

Liara sits in the only chair available and gets on the terminal. They made sure when they put this terminal in that is had the best security and firewalls available. And it gets updated monthly. The information broker contacts her assistant on Illium. The message Liara sent asks about a message that was sent to her office in Commander Shepard's name. A few minutes later, the assistant sends the message from Lt. Vega to the shuttle. Liara downloads it to an empty data pad, without reading it she hands it over to Shepard. "Here is what Vega sent you, Shepard."

Commander Leia Shepard takes the data pad from Liara. The human is very unsure is she is wanting to read it right now. What could Vega say to make his disregard for the safety of civilians justified? Shepard looks up to Liara, "Do I want to look at this right now? What could Vega possibly say to justify his actions?" She looks back down at the data pad pondering what to do. _Did the Prime Minister have something on you, Vega? And what could he have on you? Shit._ The Commander decides to look at the message from Lt. Vega.

_Commander Shepard,_

_There isn't anyone I respect more than you. I need to explain my actions on Shanxi. I was given orders by both Captain Alenko and Prime Minister Prisenscot. They conflicted with each other. I'm sorry, Commander. I had to do what the Prime Minister wanted. I had to, Shepard. I doubt I can explain why that will make you understand. I'm not like you, I don't have a way with words._

_About ten years ago, I got into a situation that the Prime Minister covered up for me. At that time, he was a politician on Earth. I've done many things, Commander that I regret. Today tops the list. I am tempted to run, but what good would that do? I'll do what I've been shown to do. What you shown me to do, face the music and take the hit._

_Anyway, about the situation I found myself in. I was on leave on Earth. I ran into a little trouble with a powerful organize crime lackeys of the D'Lognio family. When they found out I uses to serve under you, Commander, they contacted Prisenscot. Who is like the family's guardian angel. He told them to let me go, but under one condition. Do what ever Prisenscot wanted in the future or I die. Maybe I should have let them kill me. After seeing the blood trail to your shuttle, I knew I should have gone to Alliance brass or Capt. Alenko. He knew nothing about any of this. Don't blame him._

_I don't know how to say this, Shepard. You were not the target. Dr. T'Soni was. I couldn't do what they asked of me. I was suppose to separate you two and get both of you away from your shuttle and allow the batarians to do what they were paid to do. Which was to kill Dr. T'Soni and your two daughters. Balak knew you where going to Shanxi, Shepard. He was tipped off by the D'Lognio family on Prisenscot's orders. I do not know how he got the information. _

_He was hoping if you lost Dr. T'Soni, you would rejoin the Alliance. The Prime Minister think T'Soni is controlling you. Prisenscot has some extreme hate for the asari, and Dr. T'Soni in particular._

_I'm not talking to anyone. I'm sending this to you and that is all I am saying about it._

_Do not go after them, Shepard. They are one of the strongest crime families on Earth. If you do, get a squad to help. I can't do anything to help you, Commander. _

_One more thing. If they find out you know about the D'Lognio family, they will come after you. Please, Commander, be careful. _

_Again, I'm sorry, Commander. I let you and your family down._

_J.V._

After reading the message from Vega, Shepard face suddenly grows pale. The data pad hits the floor because her hands are shaking. Commander Shepard can not believe what she finished reading. The Prime Minister is mixed up with organize crime and wanted her bondmate killed. All to get her to rejoin the Alliance. Did Prisenscot really think that would motivate Shepard to rejoin the Alliance? That is one of a few thoughts running through Leia's mind.

Liara notices the color leave Shepard's face and the data pad hitting the floor because of Leia's shaking. Her own voice crackles with concern as she asks, "Leia, what's wrong. You've turn pale and have the shakes."

T'Soni reaches down to pick up the data pad when Shepard says, "NO! You don't want to read that, Liara." Shepard reaches down and picks up the data pad, shoves it into her pocket. She hears the soft beeping of the other data pad, the one with the meeting on it, is done copying the file. She grabs another blank data pad and starts to copy the second meeting. The second file is very short compared to the first one and it only takes a couple of minutes.

The color in Shepard's face is slowly returning, she turns and leaves the cockpit to talk to Emily Wong after the second transfer is complete. She ignores Kaidan Alenko. "Ms. Wong,..." Shepard double checks to make sure she is giving Wong the correct data pads. The two in her hand are the ones she wants to give to the reporter. "...these data pads contain audio from two different meeting I had with Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot. Do with them what you will. You did not get them from me, do you understand, Ms. Wong?"

The tone in Shepard's voice told Wong, she better leave Commander Shepard's name out of her report. "I understand perfectly, Commander. I got this from an anonymous source." Wong gives Shepard a smile that says thank you and a slight nod too.

"I really don't want to be rude, but I need for both of you to leave. I have a few things I have to deal with before I meet with my mother and children for brunch," comments Shepard. She has nothing to say to Alenko or Wong at this moment. She's not even sure if she can talk to Liara right now.

Kaidan notices the sudden change in the Commander, "Shepard, are you alright? I do have something I need to talk to you and Liara about."

"Out now, Alenko. What ever it is, it can wait," Leia gives Kaidan an evil glare, and the tone of voice to go with it.

Wong is already out of the shuttle. She does not want to get on Commander Shepard's bad side. She is slowly walking down the passage way to the main concourse of the space port. She is going to wait for Captain Alenko there.

Kaidan doesn't move, he stands his ground, "Shepard, I've been instructed to tell you something. Something your mother refused to do. It's not..."

Before Alenko can finish his comment, Shepard gets right up in Alenko's face, grabs the front of his shirt with both of her hands. She is moving him towards the exit to the shuttle, "I said out and I fucking meant it." She shoves the Spectre to the tarmac then shuts the shuttle door and heads towards the small restroom.

The Spectre picks himself off the tarmac. He looks to see where the reporter, Emily Wong went, he doesn't see her any where near the shuttle. Kaidan is debating what to do. Leave Shepard alone or attempt one more time to tell her what Councior Maclin wants Shepard to know. He isn't liking being put into the middle of this problem. He is sure Shepard isn't liking what is going on either. Maybe that is what caused her to toss him from her shuttle.

Liara watches the exchange between her bondmate and Alenko. She is wondering what did Vega put in that message the set Shepard off. This behavior Leia is showing is anything but normal. She gets mad, but never gets physical with anyone unless they deserved it. Liara doesn't think Alenko deserved getting shoved from the shuttle.

He decides to try to tell Commander Shepard what he needs to say. Kaidan starts knocking on the door, "Shepard, I need to talk to you. Please let me." He continues to knock on the door until it opens.

Shepard walks back out of restroom to hear Kaidan knocking on the shuttle's door. Ignoring the knocking and the pleads to be let in, Shepard grabs the two data pads from the meetings with Prime Minister Prisenscot. She looks down at them thinking, _You son of a bitch. Being insulted was bad enough now I find out you want Liara dead. And our kids._ Leia takes a steps back and bumps into the wall, she slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Looking straight ahead and deep in thought, Leia is oblivious to everything around her.

Alenko is still banging on the door, asking to be let in. Liara looks over to Shepard sitting on the floor then over to the door. T'Soni opens the door to the shuttle and steps out, closing the door again. She gives Kaidan a pat on the shoulder, "I'm sorry about that, Kaidan. I don't know what has come over her. Something in the message she received from Vega set her off. Any idea what he could have said that would have done that?"

Hearing Liara mention a message from Vega, Kaidan thinks with certainty he knows why Shepard is acting out of character. "I might, Dr. T'Soni. Admiral Shepard was asked to tell the Commander something and the Admiral wouldn't do it. Now, it's up to me to tell her. I think she found out from Vega. Now, I understand why Admiral Shepard refused to tell her." He smiles softly to the asari standing next to him.

"Are you going to tell me, Alenko?" asks Liara as she crosses her arms. Her stance shows annoyance that Kaidan didn't miss.

"Ahmm, I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you, Liara. It's bad and it's about you, I'm afraid," replies Captain Alenko. He gives her a sympathetic smile.

Liara glares at Kaidan, "Damn it Kaidan. Either tell me or please leave." The information broker's stance hasn't changed, only Liara is getting more annoyed.

Kaidan doesn't have it in him to tell Liara. Even though they are friends, he can't do it. If Shepard's mother can't tell her, there is no way he can tell Liara. "I'm sorry, Liara. Dr. T'Soni. I can't." The human Spectre turns away from the asari and walks down the walkway towards the space port concourse. He pauses, turns to look back towards the shuttle. Liara is still standing there looking at him with her arms still across her chest. He turns back around and goes to find Emily Wong.

Commander Shepard opens the shuttle door to see Alenko walking away, "Is he finally gone?" The color has completely returned and the shakes have stopped. "I know it's getting about time to meet up with my mom and the kids, but I need to tell you something first." Shepard motions with her hand for Liara to come back into the shuttle. Leia needs to tell Liara what the message said. Shepard realizes she can't bear this alone nor does she want to. Not when their children lives are at stake.

"Only if you promise to tell me what is going on, Leia Shepard," Liara is tired of being left in the dark. She refuses to move until Shepard gives her the promise.

Commander Shepard says with guilt in her voice, "I promise. Now please, come back inside." Dr. T'Soni steps back on the shuttle, Shepard closes the door behind her. The human takes the asari's hand, "Liara, this is bad." Not knowing what else to say to the love of her life, Leia Shepard hands over the pad containing the message from Lieutenant James Vega. Liara grabs it, but before Shepard lets go she says, "You will want to be sitting when you read it"

Dr. T'Soni walks over to sit down and begins reading the message. "Oh Goddess. Why? What have I done to Prisenscot that him hates me so much? I've never even heard of this D'Lognio family. Maybe I need to pay more attention to human affairs." The asari information broker's mind is racing. She is unsure what to do. They can't run into this problem head on. That will not work, Liara knows this. She is sure Shepard knows this as well. "What should we do now, Leia?"

Shepard sits next to Liara while saying, "My gut tells me to get the kids from my mom and go home. That is me being a protective parent. I do think we'll be okay as long as we don't say anything about this. I know I gave Wong the recording of the meeting, but there is no mention of the D'Lognio family in it. We need to find out where on Earth they are located. If it's New York, we need to be extra careful. We might want to be extra careful anyway. " She pats Liara on the thigh then places her arm around the asari and holds her tight.

Liara stands up, getting out of Shepard's embrace, "We need to meet up with your mother and the girls." Liara has turned off her emotions, much like she did after the Commander died back in 2183. She turns to look at Shepard, who is still sitting down looking at her, "You coming?" There is a cold determination in Liara's voice.

It's a determination Leia Shepard has seen before. Back in '85 when Liara was hunting the Shadow Broker. It's the type of determination Shepard had hope to never see again. Only this time it's not about a friend, but her children lives plus her own. Then add in the fact that Shepard is recovering from a bullet wound, Leia knows Liara will not let this drop and if it takes years, it takes years. "Not until we talk this over, Liara. I don't want it hovering over us while we're with the kids. Lets come up with some type of plan of action, then calmly head to meet with them," says Leia as she stands up and moves between Liara and the shuttle door.

Liara steps closer to the Commander, "Lets head back to Illium so I can get to work finding out what I can, Shepard. So, lets go get Kaja and Gaia. Explain to your mom that we can't drop her off and head home." Liara takes another stop towards the door and Shepard gets in her way.

Even though Shepard hasn't been active military for fifteen years, she flipped the switch in her brain that put her personal feelings on the back burner so she can think clearly and level headed. She grabs T'Soni's arm and calmly says, "That is what they want, T'Soni. I refuse to give these people the satisfaction of us going home before our vacation is over with. I'll hire protection first."

Those words resonated with Dr. T'Soni, she lowers her head and closes her eyes. Thinking. Thinking about what Shepard is saying. Deep down, she knows Leia is right. Now that they both know there could be dangers lurking in the future. They will be more cautious and more alert when on Earth. "Okay," says Liara as she lifts her head up and looks into Leia's eyes. Those blue eyes are full of confidence, compassion, and bold determination and are comforting to the asari. "We don't need to hire anyone. You and I are enough. We're already late, Leia. We should go."

"What do we tell my mother? She will want to know why we are late." comments the human with her smirk Liara loves so much. Shepard is still a big ball of emotion. She refuses to give in to anyone. Not about Liara and especially the kids. She is really needing to get in a gym and work out for a few hours. It helps relieve some tension plus it's also a place for her to gather her thoughts when she is punching the punching bag.

"I don't know, Shepard. We can't tell her the truth. No one must know. The safety of our children must be our highest priority right now," answers T'Soni. Liara eyes have a tired look. She wraps her arms around the human standing in front of her and puts her head on Leia's shoulder.

Commander Shepard holds Dr. T'Soni in her arms. The revelations of the day is taking its toll on not only Liara, but on Shepard as well. Neither one is really wanting to take the kids to the zoo, but their two girls are wanting to go. So, they'll suck it up like good parents and take them. At least they have a third set of eyes with them, Admiral Hannah Shepard.

"I agree. We'll tell her we lost track of time. Which isn't a lie per se, but isn't the whole truth either," replies the Commander as she gives the asari in her arms a loving squeeze. Leia hopes her mother doesn't ask questions or if she does not many. This is on a need to know basis and no one else needs to know. Not right now any way. "One more thing before we head out."

"Wha..." is the only word the escapes Liara's lips before Leia plants a sloppy kiss on those blue lips. As they kiss, they feel their bodies become one. Time stands still for the briefest of moments. Within that moment their worries and concerns are washed away. Shepard's fortitude mixes with T'Soni's determination gives the couple a renewal of inner strength that for too long laid dormant. Liara breaks away from the kiss, smiling at Shepard.

The human opens the door to the shuttle and gives the area a quick look over. Everything seems fine, but she isn't going to take any more chances. Leia offers her hand out to the asari and the couple walk hand in hand towards the exit of the spaceport. It's past the time to meet with Hannah and their children.

–

A/N:Not the happiest of chapter, I know. This is just the beginning. More to come when it comes to the Prime Minister. And yes, this guy is a real big doucher. Stay tuned for more.

See everyone on Monday. I do hope you are still enjoying this so far. I'm still not completely done writing it. I am very close to the end, I think. I keep thinking that and yet I keep writing more. This feels like the never ending story. :O)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hannah along with her two asari granddaughters are sitting at Roddy's E Street Cafe waiting for Leia Shepard and Liara T'Soni. The couple is late. Fifteen minutes and counting. Hannah hopes what ever they are doing, they are enjoying themselves. The one thing Hannah knows, she is enjoying the time she is spending with Kaja and Gaia. Those two remind her in different ways of Leia when she was a child.

Their server, a middle age human female named Flo, walks over to their table with her order pad in hand, "Anything I can get you, ladies?" The server has a pleasant smile on her face. Flo is hoping they order this time. Nothing annoys her more than people who sit at a table for longer than they should and leave her a shitty tip.

Kaja looks over the menu. She isn't really sure what she wants. There are three things that sound good to her. Bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, chicken salad sandwich, or a bowl of cheese broccoli soup. The eldest sibling looks towards her grandmother, "Do we have to wait for mom and dad to get here?"

Gaia orders her food. She is hungry and no longer willing to wait for her parents to arrive. "I want a grill cheese sandwich with a side of apple sauce."

"No, you don't have to wait for your parents. Are they late often?" answers Hannah Shepard. The human is unsure if she should wait for them to arrive and eat with them or go ahead and order her food now. "I'll have a tossed salad and a chicken sandwich. Light on the mayo with an extra tomato, please" Hannah grabs three of the menus off the table and hands them to their server, Flo.

"I want a bowl of cheese broccoli soup," orders Kaja T'Soni. See looks out the window to see if she sees signs of either Liara or Shepard. The young asari is wondering where her parents are. They've been late before. Or not this late.

Flo takes everyone orders along with the menus and puts the order in so the kitchen can start to prepare their order. She walks over to another table to see if they need anything.

Gaia is busy drawing with a crayon like pencil on the paper place mat designed for children. She looks over to her grandmother saying, "No, they're never late. Or not this late. Couple of minutes and that's about it." She gives her attention back to her coloring.

"No, grandma, dad is really good about being on time," answers Kaja as she is still looking out the window. She sits there thinking to herself that her parents need to hurry up and meet up with them, so they can go to the zoo.

Their food arrives in a very timely manner. Flo is smiling at the trio as she places each order in front of the person who ordered it. "If you need anything, all you need to do is ask." The server also refills Hannah's cup of coffee and both glasses of water for Kaja and Gaia. Smiling as she departs from the table and heads back into the kitchen.

Gaia takes a bite of her sandwich, "Oww, that's hot." She waves her hand in front of her mouth trying to cool it off. She then takes a bite of her apple sauce. The apple sauce is cooling off her mouth, so she eats the whole small bowl of it.

Hannah sips on her coffee and slowly eats her sandwich. The Admiral is starting to wonder where Leia and Liara are and what is causing them to be this late. All they said was they where going to take their luggage to the shuttle and meet up at the cafe at 1100. It's now 1130. Hannah knows her daughter well enough to know she isn't this late without a reason. Her only hope is that it doesn't have anything to do with the Prime Minister.

The taxi containing Shepard and T'Soni pull up to the cafe. They get out of the taxi with Commander Shepard paying the fare. Liara notices Kaja looking at them through the window of the cafe, "Leia, it seems little one is looking out for us." She nods her head in the direction of the asari looking at them.

Shepard takes Liara's hand as they walk toward the cafe's entrance. Leia grins seeing Kaja watching them. "Looks like it, huh." The human still hasn't figured exactly what reason they have for being late without saying the real reason. "Any idea what to actually say yet, Liara?" asks the Commander.

"Not really. The only thing we can say is sorry and we lost track of time. Which is true," replies Dr. T'Soni. She pastes a smile on her face. She squeezes Leia's hand.

"They're here! They're here!" says Kaja as she points out the window. She gets back to eating her soup. The young asari is so happy to see her parents. Now she knows they'll be going to the zoo soon. Kaja looks at her little sister shaking her head because she knows what is coming next.

Gaia turns in her seat to see her parents walking through the front door. She is chewing another bite of her grill cheese sandwich. Swallowing her bite, she gets out of her seat and walks over to stand in front of her parents. "You're both late," says Gaia with both hands curls up in fists resting on her hips. She starts tapping one foot, "Where have you two been?" The serious look on Gaia's face washes away as she goes to hug her parents.

Liara places her hand over her mouth to stifle a chuckle. Gaia is over acting again and seeing it warms her heart. "We lost track of time and we're sorry to make you wait, Gaia." Liara's tone sound very warm and sincere as she hugs her youngest daughter.

Commander Shepard picks Gaia up, "We're sorry. We didn't intent on being late. Time flies sometimes and you don't realize it. Forgive us?" She kisses Gaia on the cheek then places her back on the floor. Shepard turns her head to Liara smirking, "Guess we missed lunch. Serves us right for being late."

"Yes," says Gaia as she hugs her father tightly then takes Shepard's hand.

"Yes, I suppose so," says T'Soni with a smirk on her face. She places her hand on Gaia's shoulder, "Lets join your sister and grandmother." All three walk over to the table where Hannah and Kaja are sitting. Gaia takes her seat next to Hannah, while Leia and Liara sit next to Kaja.

Hannah Shepard has never seen Gaia act like this before. To her surprise, neither parent say anything to the youth about her antics. Then she notices Liara's reaction and starts to think it's something Gaia does often. The elder human is quite surprised her daughter allows it. They must know something she doesn't is another thought Hannah is having about the scene she is witnessing.

"Lost time? I find that hard to believe, Leia," comments her mother. Hannah shakes her head at both Leia and Liara while smiling at the same time.

Shepard starts rubbing the back of her next, "Yea, well." It bothers the Commander to have to hide things from her mother. Especially what Shepard and Liara are hiding. Both feel they have no choice in the matter. The fewer that know the better. Better for the safety of their children.

Flo walks back over to the table, "Can you get either of you anything?" The server has met Commander Shepard before. She doubts very much the Commander would remember it. It was back during the Blitz. Flo was one of many civilians along with the Alliance military that a young Commander Shepard defended that faithful day.

Shepard points to the bowl of soup Kaja is eating, "I'll have that plus a glass if iced tea." Leia wraps her arm around her daughter's shoulder as she smiles to their server. Kaja leans in against her dad while Shepard kisses the top of her head, "You've not said anything since we got here. You okay, Kaja?"

"I'll have a tuna salad sandwich with cup of coffee," answers Liara after looking over the menu. Liara says to Hannah with a soft grin on her face, "I hope the girls behaved for you while you where out shopping, Hannah. I know they can be a handful at times." She looks right at Gaia when she said the last comment. Gaia can be a handful at times with her 'acting' like she is practicing for drama class.

Gaia gives her mother a "who me?" look. Shepard looks over to Gaia, "Yes you. No giving your mother that "I'm innocent" look. You know full well you can be a handful when the mood suits you, Gaia." Shepard furrows her brow slightly at her youngest daughter.

Hannah chuckles to herself at that exchange. It seems that Leia is a stern parent, but fair at the same time. She is sure more of the same from Liara because both girls are actually very well behaved. They have very good manners and yet they are allowed to express themselves without getting yelled at very much. She has yet to see either Leia or Liara really yell at either child. Hannah might not spend that much time with her family over the years, but it is the one thing she always notices when she is with them. They gets looks and a stern talking to, but very rarely get yelled at. The Admiral answers Liara question, "Yes, they were very well behaved. I do have an announcement. I was going to tell you last night but I changed my mind and decided to wait until today."

"I'm fine, dad," comments Kaja as she wipes her mouth after taking the last spoonful of her broccoli cheese soup.

Flo arrives with two more meals. Bowl of broccoli cheese soup for Shepard and a tuna salad sandwich for Liara. She places the correct plate in front of the person who ordered it. "If you need anything else, please ask," comments the server with a toothy smile on her face. Flo leaves to attend to another one of her tables.

"What's the news, mom?" asks Commander Shepard as she stirs her soup allowing it to cool off some before eating it. Leia wonders what this news is her mother has for them. Did Hannah finally retire? Or does the news have to do with Prime Minister Prisenscot? Leia hopes it's the former rather than the latter. She rather not talk about the PM or anything related to him. The Commander takes a bite of her soup. "Oh wow, this is good. Good call, little one." Shepard hugs Kaja before she takes another bite.

Liara is busy eating her sandwich listening to the conversation between Hannah and Leia. She thinks while she eats that Leia is right, her mother does have something to tell them. Liara's only hope is that is it good news. No more bad news for the day. Getting Vega's message is enough. She smiles at her mother-in-law.

"I put in my retirement papers or I need to anyway. I talked to Admiral Anderson about it yesterday. It might take a few days or weeks to get processed, but I am retiring. Also, I have news about ownership of the Normandy. Captain Alenko talked the council into transferring ownership back to the Alliance," says Hannah Shepard with smile on her face.

"Sounds good, Hannah. Any plans? Where are you going to retire to?" asks Dr. T'Soni. She would very much like it for Hannah to move close to them on Illium, but that might be too much to hope for. The girls would love having her around more often. So would Leia. With both of them in the Alliance military, they never get to see each other very much. Few messages here and there. Maybe a day or two they would meet at the Citadel, but that those type of meeting do not happen very often.

Leia finishes eating her soup, "Good to hear, mom. Any immediate plans?" Shepard wonders what her mother's plan is for the future.

Admiral Shepard smiles to the Commander Shepard before saying, "I am not sure exactly yet. Maybe start a shipping company or do nothing for a while. I need to get back on a ship. It's where I feel the most comfortable. I don't like sitting behind a desk."

"That sounds nice, mom. Any place in particular you plan on settling down at?" asks the Commander. Those feelings this morning about her mom having some news is correct. She happy that her mother is finally hanging the Alliance uniform up and taking it easy. She is in a way surprised it has taken this long.

Flo comes back to their table and removes all the dirty dishes from it and leaves the bill. She asks, "Refills on any of your drinks?" Gaia gets another glass of water while everyone else is fine with their drinks. Flo returns quickly with a full glass for the young asari and removes the empty one. 

Hannah smiles at the couple across the table, "I haven't decided yet. I'll take a few days to think about it." She starts to reach for the check Flo left on the table, "I got this."

Liara takes the check, "No, we'll take care of it." Dr. T'Soni hands Flo a credit chit worth one hundred credits. It's more than enough to cover the meal plus a nice tip.

Kaja finally realizes what is going on. She asks, "Wait, does this mean we will see more of you, grandma?" Seeing more of her grandmother would be a great thing and makes her very happy. She also wants to hurry up and go to the zoo. "Can we go to the zoo, now?"

Dr. T'Soni is still eating her lunch, but is a few bites from being done, "Yes, Kaja we can go to the zoo now." Seeing her eldest eye's light up bring joy to Liara. Rough news or not, those two girls always seem to brighten both Liara's day and Shepard's. The asari information broker quickly finishes off the last of her sandwich.

"Yes, you'll see more of me now, Kaja. Then you'll get sick of seeing me all the time," jokes Hannah as she winks to the young asari sitting across the table from her.

"Really? We'll get to see you more?" asks Gaia with her eyes bright with a very excited look in them. She is liking this idea of seeing her grandmother more often. Once or twice a year isn't enough in her book.

"Everyone ready to go to the zoo now?" asks Leia Shepard. The former Spectre would very much like to get this day over with. The sooner they can drop her mother off at Arcturus Station the soon they can get to the rest of their vacation. So far, she has spent a total of one day on vacation with her family while they've been enjoying themselves while she has been dealing with other issues. Issues she really wish she didn't have to deal with.

The group leaves Roddy's E Street Cafe and get into a taxi to make their way towards the Elysium Zoo. The girls are super excited about going to the zoo. Even though it is Gaia's idea to go there, Kaja is wanting to see the different animals as well. Dr. T'Soni and Commander Shepard only want the day to be over with. Both need to spend some time together to figure out what their next step is going to be regarding the Prime Minister and his ideals about Liara and the asari in general.

The first exhibit the family goes to see is the big felines. The majority of the animals in this exhibit are from Earth. The girls are surprised on how beautiful these animals look. The lions are a species of feline that has gotten the attention of not only Liara but also Kaja. Big beautiful mane on the lions is the one thing that got Kaja's attention. Another thing that got Kaja's attention is how big they are. She never thought that animals can get that big.

"Those lions are huge. Beautiful but big. Do all animals on Earth get that big?" asks Kaja. She still can't believe how big the lions are.

Hannah has been on Earth more than Leia has. Hannah actually grew up on Earth. Where Leia grew up on space stations or ships. She answers Kaja's question, "No, Kaja. Not all the animals on Earth get that big. There are some that are very small. I'm sure we will see some of those type of animals as well." Hannah places her arm around Kaja's shoulder.

Gaia is impressed as well. She's not asking questions like her older sister. The youngest asari in the group is reading the signs that gives the information about each animal in the exhibit:

Scientific Name: Felidae _Panthera leo_

Habitat: Rich grassland in East Africa, sands of Kalahari Desert

Diet: Carnivore

Life Span: Up to sixteen years in the wild, up to twenty-six in captivity.

"What does carnivore mean?" asks Gaia. She thinks she might know what it means, but isn't completely sure on the meaning.

A smiling Leia Shepard answers, "It means they will eat you, Gaia." She playfully pokes Gaia in the arm.

"I don't want to be dinner for a lion," comments Gaia as she takes a step back from the lion's exhibit. Her dad's comments in a way scares her, but only slightly. It's in a cage and she isn't. She furrows her brow some and gives the lion a mean look.

Leia is laughing as she picks Gaia up and puts the youth on her shoulders, "It's okay, Gaia. It eats meat of any type. That includes people. I'm sure the zookeepers keep them well fed."

Liara grins at the exchange between father and daughter. It seems Shepard has put her feelings aside and gets on with the task at hand. Which is trying to enjoy the rest of their vacation. She pats on Gaia's leg, "You're safe here. No animal is going to get at you here." Liara then rubs on Shepard's back tenderly.

Commander Shepard reaches out with her to Liara, who takes Leia's hand into her own. The three of them walk over to the next cage to join Hannah and Kaja as they try to locate the black panther in the tree hiding from the zoo goers. Between the five of them only the Commander can see it. She debates with herself if she wants to point the panther out to the rest of not.

Kaja is getting frustrated. She can't see the black panther. She complains some, "Where it is? I can't see it. The information for this animal says they are excellent climbers, but I don't even see it in the trees." Kaja folds her arms in frustration. "Where are you panther?" asks the youth. She is talking towards the panther cage.

Right as Leia is about to point the panther out to Kaja, Hannah notices it and points the black panther out to her. "Kaja, look in between those those two bigger branches. Behind all the leaves and you'll see it."

"Oh, I see it now. Thanks, grandma," replies Kaja with a huge smile. She notices the panther moving on the branch then jumps down and runs behind some rocks. This makes her frown slightly and makes her wonder why is it hiding from people. Does it not like being in a cage? She supposes not, Kaja knows she wouldn't want to be locked up like that.

The Shepard/T'Soni group looks at all the large felines before they head over to the primate area of the zoo. Commander Shepard likes the monkeys and apes. When they arrive at the primate area and the first primate they see is a pyjak. Leia rolls her eyes at the sight. She isn't sure she would call a pyjak a primate. They are more like a rodent or that is how Leia sees them anyway.

"These little creatures are cute," comments Gaia, who is still riding on the Commander's shoulders. She looks down at the information for the pyjaks. "Pyjaks. Aren't they cute, dad?"

Dr. T'Soni shakes her head at the comment and places a hand on her forehead. She is thinking no, Gaia, they are not cute. They can be a pain in the ass. They like to take things and hide them or steal food from food storage. She knows how much the pyjaks are an annoyance to the krogan on Tuchanka. Leia told her how they have target practice and use the pyjaks as a target. It thins them out of their food storage and keep the krogan sharp with some target practice.

"If you think they are cute, Gaia, then they are cute. They are annoying and more like a rodent than a primate," answers Leia Shepard. She knows how annoying these little creatures can be. Shepard has even killed a few while on Tuchanka.

Kaja asks, "How are they annoying, dad?" She doesn't think they are that cute. The pyjaks are small though. That much she can say.

Leia looks over to Liara, "You want to answer that or should I?" Commander Shepard has a pleading look on her face, of please answer this one. Gaia is starting to get heavy on Shepard's shoulders, so she puts her daughter back on the ground. "Sorry, Gaia, I have to put you back down. You're starting to get heavy. I still need to take it easy, okay?"

T'Soni answers Kaja's question about the pyjaks, "We were asked by Admiral Hackett to retrieve a data module from the planet Eletania in the Hercules system. After arriving, we find the probe, but no data module. The pyjaks had taken it. We searched through at least three different colonies of them before we found one of the colonies was near an abandon mine..."

"What did you do next?" asks Kaja. This is an interesting story. She never thought creatures like these pyjaks would steal something from a probe, let alone hide it.

Gaia looks at the pyjaks then to her parents. "You didn't go into the mine? Isn't that dangerous?" asks the youngest member of the group.

Leia finishes the story, "Yes, we went into the mine. And yes, it's dangerous, but not even remotely close to being the most dangerous mission I been given. We searched the mine and finally find the pyjak with the data module. Lucky for us, it wasn't damage. But who knows how long before it would have been."

"Don't forget the fun part." remarks Liara with sarcasm dripping from her lips. Fighting the Geth was anything but fun, but it was part of what happened on that mission.

"Fun? You think fighting Geth was fun? Maybe I'll try to contact Legion and you can have more fun shooting Geth. Doubt Legion would care for that though," replies Shepard as she winks to her bondmate with a cheeky grin on her face as well.

Gaia looks at the pyjaks again, "You are not cute at all. Little thieves." She shakes her finger at the little creatures.

Kaja is thinking. She is under the impression that the Geth are allies and not attacking organics. She asks, "I thought the Geth are allies now. Were they not then?"

Hannah has been standing next to Kaja the whole time, listening to the story. Admiral Shepard at times has a hard time imagining Dr. T'Soni fighting along side a harden Alliance marine like her daughter. She knows the asari has, but Liara seems more of a book worm than a fighter. The asari are powerful biotics and according to Leia, Liara is quite powerful. Commander Shepard isn't even sure if she could have defeated Saren without her help. Let alone the Reapers. Leia has told her mother that on more than one occasion.

Leia answers, "Yes, the Geth are now allies with us organics, but there was a time they were split off into two different factions and one of those factions attacked organics. There is your history lesson for the day."

The eldest sibling looks up at her father, "Two factions? Are there still two or are they back together now?"

Liara smiles at Kaja as she answers, "That's another story for another day, little one. Lets go look at some more animals."

The youth doesn't answer verbally. Instead she grabs her mother's hand and the group walks over to view more of the primates. After the primates they head over to the aviary to view some of the birds of the galaxy.

The aviary is the biggest building in the zoo. There are birds from most of the Council races's home planets. There are song birds of all types. Plus the predator birds. Both T'Soni girls are bright eyed at seeing some of the most beautiful birds they have ever seen. They've seen a few on Illium, but nothing like what they are seeing here today. A big predator bird from Palaven swoops down from the highest perch in it's cage and lands on a rock in front a bunch of on lookers. The bird starts eating the food one of the attendant for the aviary put out for it. It's black and has a metallic exoskeleton just like all life from Palaven. There is also a blue/gray strips on it's wings and the wingspan is about ten feet. The talons look like they can quickly rip apart it's prey in a matter of seconds.

The bird swooping down causes Gaia and Kaja to jump slightly then both take a step backwards. Gaia then moves to stand behind Leia. She peeks around Leia's right leg. "That bird looks mean," comments Gaia as she peeks around Shepard's left leg. She slowly moves back over behind the right leg never taking her eyes off the big black bird from Palaven.

Kaja is watching her sister antics. Is she really that scared of a bird in a huge cage or is she just acting again? Kaja isn't sure if she really wants to know. The longer this trip goes on the stranger her little sister gets.

Hannah and Liara are talking among themselves while watching Gaia move from on side of Leia to the other and back again. She even is looking through her father's legs as well. Hannah asks, "How long as she been acting like that?" She is pointing to her youngest granddaughter.

"A few months. There is always a slight look in her eyes that tells you she's acting like she in a play. So, if she continues or makes comments after this vacation of wanting to act, we have been discussing allowing her to take acting lessons," replies T'Soni. Liara has to admit, Gaia is quite good when she is acting. Like at the cafe earlier today. Also a few days ago when she was dancing. The asari reminds herself that she needs to show Shepard the pictures and video she took while she was gone.

"She seems quite good at it. Shady business, acting," comments the Admrial. Shaking her head at Gaia as the youth takes Leia's hand and walks away from this cage.

Liara nods in agreement as the group follows Gaia, who is leading the way towards another part of the aviary. "I know, Hannah. Which is why we keep discussing it."

Gaia is walks over to the perching birds cages. They are smaller birds. Besides these birds don't look like they can eat a person or two. There are two birds in particular that attracts Gaia's attention. The North American robin from Earth and a bird from Thessia, which looks extremely similar to Earth's blue jay. Gaia T'Soni is looking at the information plate in front of the cage. The plate is missing the top half, which is the half that tells the name of the bird. The youth pushes out her lower lip in disappointment.

The group moves on to look at more exhibits in the zoo. There is a gift shop near the exit of the aviary, Gaia still has a hold of Shepard's hand and is leading the way. Leia has a content smile on her face. She is actually enjoying allowing Gaia lead her around the aviary. Now the youth wants to head into the gift shop. Commander Shepard asks the youth, "Anything you are wanting to get or are you wanting to look around?"

"I wouldn't mind a book about the birds we saw here. Please, dad," replies the youngster. She enjoying reading all types of books. Normally, she reads children stories from both Thessia and Earth. Gaia is really wanting to know about that blue looking bird from Thessia.

The Commander looks back at her bondmate and mother, shrugs her shoulders and has a cheeky grin on her face. "Sure, lets see if they have what you are looking for."

The gift shop has the book Gaia is looking for. She takes the data pad that contains the book and hands it to Leia. "Thank you, dad." A big smile crosses Gaia's face. She is getting giddy about looking it over on the trip to drop of their grandmother.

Kaja is looking over a few items. Nothing at this gift shop is grabbing her attention until she sees a deck of cards. The cards are a memory game and it comes with an app for an omni-tool. The deck contains one hundred cards of fifty different animals from the zoo. She walks over to her dad and younger sister, "May I get this, dad?"

Dr. T'Soni is looking at a big painting that is a collage of the birds in the aviary. The artist that drew this piece of work has a keen eye for detail. Liara is very impressed with it. She looks at the corner to see if she recognizes the signature or can read it. There is a small name plate under the painting the gives Liara the information she is seeking. The plate reads: Milton W.; Birds of a Feather; 2198. Liara is putting the information into her omni-tool. The asari is wanting to contact this artist for an original piece.

"Sure, Kaja," answers Shepard as she takes the card game along with the book for Gaia up to the counter to pay for them. Leia is always surprised when either daughter gets something that is educational. Even if it only a children book that Gaia likes to read so much. Kaja seems to be more into doing stuff on her omni-tool instead of reading from a data pad. That is one aspect they take after Liara. They both have a desire to learn.

Leia Shepard is lost in thought when Liara T'Soni walks up behind her and asks, "What did they get?" She runs a hand across Shepard's back.

"Kaja got a card memory game with an app for her omni-tool. While Gaia got a book about the birds in the aviary," answers the Commander. Shepard give Liara her smirk and hands Liara the bag.

Liara looks in the bag, "Here I thought they would want other type of stuff as souvenirs. Instead they get educational things." The girls picks from the gift shop surprises Liara too. It makes both parents happy that their children want to learn and they don't need to harp on them about it.

Hannah comments, "I found the train depot. Who's with me?" She looks right at Kaja when she said that. Hannah knows Kaja didn't enjoy the train yesterday.

The face of the eldest granddaughter scrunches up her nose. "Yuk. A boring train ride." Kaja really does not want to go on the train, but she knows her parents will want to ride on it.

"You'll get a different view of the zoo from the train, Kaja," retorts the Admiral. She grins at Kaja. Hannah offers Kaja her hand.

Kaja takes it and the group walk out of the gift shop to take a ride on the train. After the train ride, they continue to look at several more exhibits that includes amphibious animals and live stock native to the home world of the Council races.

The one display that gave Commander Shepard pause is the one containing the gas bags from Eden Prime. Seeing those creature float around aimlessly and are completely harmless causes Leia to remember the day her world got turned upside down by a simple act of moving a fellow marine out of the way. She thinks of the good times, the bad times and all the time in between. There seems to be more good over the bad. The best times seem to be here in the present. Shepard's pure enjoyment from the quality time with her family.

–

A/N: Another Monday that brings us close to the game everyone is waiting for. ;)

From now on I will be posting a second chapter on Fridays. How the Prime Minister got elected is a very good question. Stay tuned to find out how. Like I've said before, plenty more to come.

See everyone Friday.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Elysium Space Port

Captain Kaidan Alenko is talking to Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Grunt, and Commander Mitchell about the situation at hand. There has been some abrupt developments over the past few hours. Alenko knows the press on Earth is going to hound on Commander Shepard. The story is already out on a few news outlets on Earth. The news has not reached the colonies yet, but he is sure that it will by the end of the day. The human member of the Citadel Council, Claire Maclin, suddenly resigns, reasons at this time is unknown. The first reporter to break the story is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. How she got a job with Alliance Network News is anyone guess. Al-Jilani's post is the Citadel, so naturally that is where Maclin went first.

"Oh Shepard is just going to love that, Kaidan." comments Garrus with sarcasm dripping from every word. The turian knows that Shepard can't stand al-Jilani. He also knows what happened the last time they ran into the reporter. Dr. T'Soni sent her flying, literally. Garrus still wishes he could have been there to witness that.

The Spectre has already been thrown off the shuttle by Shepard once today. He hopes to it doesn't happen again and Shepard has calmed down. This is a different topic for discussion all together. Kaidan is giving Shepard a couple of bodyguards. People he knows she can trust. If the Commander actually takes allows it. "I know Garrus. There isn't anything I can do about it. Except warn Shepard that al-Jilani might want an interview. With other reporters wanting quotes as well. It's going to be a paparazzi nightmare. I want to try and shield them from that as much as possible."

Grunt stands off to Garrus' left side keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The krogan keeps his eyes moving, surveying the landscape to see if there is any good places for a sniper attack. While Grunt is happy to help his former battle master, he is a little unsure why Shepard didn't contact him herself. Maybe she isn't needing a bodyguard, but Garrus and Alenko asked him to help. So, he'll help.

Lt. Commander Jason 'Jace' Mitchell stands at attention off to Garrus' right. Mitchell doesn't know Commander Shepard well enough to know if she'll agree to the security detail Captain Alenko is providing. He didn't get assigned to the Normandy until after Shepard left and Alenko was the commanding officer. He has heard stories from the crew that did serve under the Commander. Plus he knows what was being said about Shepard during the war with the Reapers. People that has served with her in the past have nothing but the utmost respect for her and Dr. T'Soni.

"I understand that Kaidan. What is your plan if Shepard says no thanks?" ask Garrus. If it is up to him, he would go ahead and head to their next destination and look after them from the shadows if necessary. The turian might talk to Grunt about doing that if Kaidan doesn't mention it. Garrus is sensing there is more to this than Alenko is letting on.

Alenko is prepared for that type of question. There is a plan 'B', which is to send them ahead to Earth and keep an eye on Shepard and her family while they are planet side. Kaidan desperately wants to get back into Shepard's good graces. He is feeling guilty for what happened and wants to make amends. "Yes, I have plan 'B'. I'm sure I can find out where they are going next. The Normandy travels faster than their shuttle. I'll drop you three off where they plan on going to next and you keep an eye out for them and shadow behind. Keeping an eye out for trouble of any kind."

Garrus nods in approval, "It's what I was thinking of doing if you hadn't brought it up. If the press or anyone else is going to hound Shepard then I think she needs a little back-up. Whether she likes it or not." Garrus is a tad bit uncomfortable going behind Shepard's back if she refuses their offer. He hopes she takes it. It is sounding like she is going to need it. And with Grunt with them. Who in their right mind besides those that are 'a few bricks shy of a load' as humans would say to come after Shepard.

"What are we doing in the mean time, Captain?" asks Commander Mitchell. He is still standing at attention.

Captain Alenko replies, "We wait here until Shepard and T'Soni come back. I know they are leaving today." So the two humans, turian, and krogan stand around and wait the human/asari family to arrive at their shuttle.

Both Kaja and Gaia are walking ahead of the adults in the group by several feet. Kaja T'Soni stops short and grabs her sister's arm, "Stop, Gaia. Look..." Pointing to the group that is waiting for them, "...we have company." Kaja recognizes the turian, Garrus. She is wondering why he is here though and hopes he doesn't make either her mom or dad leave.

Gaia stops and looks over the four males standing around their shuttle. One she remembers from the Normandy, but doesn't remember his name. "Why is Garrus here?" asks Gaia as her parents stop behind them. The youth looks up to her mom then to her dad.

Commander Shepard is wondering what is going on. "I don't know why Garrus and Grunt are both here. I'll be right back. Every one stay here," comments Leia Shepard as pats on Gaia's shoulder softly. She turns to her bondmate and kisses Liara's cheek softly. As the Commander starts to walk away from Liara and the group, Hannah walks behind Leia. "Mom, please stay. I'll handle this."

Admiral Hannah Shepard asks, "Are you sure, Leia?" The elder Shepard also is wondering what is going on. She knows Garrus and Grunt, but isn't sure why they would be standing in front of Leia and Liara's shuttle. And why is Commander Mitchell with them? Then she sees Captain Alenko sitting on the railing near the nose of the shuttle.

Leia answers, "Yes, mom. I'm positive." She give her mother a reassuring smile. Hannah nods in acknowledgment and stays back with Liara and the girls. Shepard walks over to where Garras and Grunt are standing, talking to each other.

Garrus sees the Commander walking towards him and Grunt. "Good to see you, Shepard." The turian gives the human female a smile. He wishes it was under better circumstances. Garrus notices that Liara and the kids are hanging back with Admiral Shepard. At least they are being cautious, which is a good thing in Garrus' book.

"What brings you here, Garrus? Grunt?" asks Leia. She is thinking that Alenko asked them to come, but she would rather hear it from Garrus than Kaidan. Shepard is still unhappy with the Normandy's Captain. If they are here for protection, she'll take it. It is something she thinks would be wise, but didn't want to call anyone when Liara felt they could handle it. Liara is right with that thought, but it never huts to have backup. Now that they know about the danger, they are prepared for anything. But if Alenko did ask Garrus and Grunt for help, she'll talk to Liara about it.

"You might want to ask Kaidan that Shepard," answers Garrus. He wishes Shepard would stop asking him questions and go talk to Kaidan.

Grunts snorts at Garrus' remark before answering Shepard's question, "Alenko asked us to protect you and your family for the rest of your trip."

"Okay, why does Alenko feel we need protecting? Does he know something that I don't?" asks the Commander. She wants to get mad at Kaidan for going behind her back to ask Grunt and Garrus for help, but she can't. Shepard is actually appreciating the gesture. Shepard knows Liara is still annoyed with him, but this might sooth those feelings down some.

Kaidan joins the trio. He has been listening to everything said so far, "New developments while you were enjoying your day, Shepard." Alenko gives Shepard a soft grin. He knows she is a little ticked off about Shanxi and the meeting with the Prime Minister. No, she's more than a little pissed off, she is extremely pissed off. The one thing that Kaidan always admires about Shepard, the way she keeps calm during the most heated of times. Whether it is an all out war or taking verbal abuse from a politician.

Leia folds her arms across her chest. The former Spectre gives Alenko a stoic look. "Okay, I'm listening." Maybe today is Shepard's lucky day. Maybe this news is about the Prime Minister resigning. Shepard doubts that very much, he seems like the sort that needs to get forcefully removed via scandal or voted out. She rather see the former. That would be much more satisfying.

"Councilor Claire Maclin reigned today. She gave the breaking story to al-Jilani, who got a job at Alliance Network News. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. Maybe she pulled some strings, who knows. The paparazzi on Earth wants quotes or interviews with you, Shepard," answers Kaidan as she shrugs his shoulders slightly. He hopes she agrees to his idea. If not, there is always plan 'B'.

"So you want Garrus and Grunt to be a buffer between the reporters and us?" asks Commander Shepard. She sees where Alenko is going with this. Leia thinks it's a good idea, but why is Commander Mitchell also with them? She doesn't know Mitchell well enough to trust him nor does she want him to be a part of this. Garrus and Grunt, Shepard trusts them completely.

The human Spectre nods to Commander Shepard, "Yes. If you will allow them. And Commander Mitchell as well."

Shepard places his hand around Alenko's back and they walk away from everyone else, "Kaidan, I appreciate the offer, but I don't want Mitchell. I hardly know him and I only want people I can trust. And who Liara can trust. She trusts Garrus as much as I do and knows Grunt well enough to know he'll protect us without question." She is thinking no offense to Commander Mitchell, but she doesn't know him well enough to truly trust him. A normal type mission, she probably use him. Not with this.

"I understand Shepard. Your choice, they can ride with you or I can transport them with a shuttle from the Normandy," replies Alenko. He is relieved that Shepard is wanting at Garrus and Grunt. Kaidan would offer to go himself, but thinks that isn't a good idea.

"I want to talk to Liara about it first. This affects her as much as me. We'll be right back," says Leia as she walks backs towards Liara, her mother, and two daughters. How bad can the paparazzi be? If al-Jilani broke the story, Shepard is sure it can get bad. The very last thing Commander Shepard wants is to deal with that annoying ambush reporter.

Liara T'Soni with Hannah Shepard are standing next to the youngsters, Kaja and Gaia T'Soni. Liara is holding Gaia's hand and when she asks, Why are they waiting for us, mom?" Gaia doesn't understand what is happening and she's a little uncomfortable with not understanding.

"I really don't know, Gaia. It's can't be all bad. Garrus and Grunt are here," replies Liara. She is finding it odd and out of place for the turian and krogan to be with Alenko. What information is he telling Shepard? T'Soni has a few guesses, but is willing wait until Shepard returns to find out the reason they are here.

Hannah stands watching her daughter talk to Garrus and Grunt. After a few minutes, Alenko joins in. From Hannah's view, everything looks fine. Leia doesn't have any body language that tells her there is something wrong. Then she watches both Alenko and Leia walk away from the others to talk alone. Hannah asks Liara, "What do you think they are talking about, Liara?"

Liara ponders the question for a bit before answering. Her mind races with a couple of different scenarios. "Maybe it's about why we need Garrus and Grunt. Isn't that also Commander Mitchell with them? It could have to do with him. Only Leia and Kaidan know for sure." As soon as Liara finishes her comment, Leia comes walking back in their direction.

Kaja sees her dad coming and asks, "What's going on, dad? Nothing bad I hope." The young asari gives her father a small grin.

Commander Leia Shepard has a smile on her face and her body language is calm and relaxed. "No, Kaja, no problems to speak of." The human walks over to Liara and steps in close to say, "Follow me to the shuttle. I need to talk to you about something in private."

"Okay," replies Liara as she follows Shepard to board the shuttle. Liara puts in the code for the shuttle's security. The couple walks inside and closes the shuttle door. "What's going on, Leia?" The asari gives her bondmate a comforting smile.

Shepard sits down in one of the seats, "Alenko has asked Garrus, Grunt, and Commander Mitchell to be bodyguards while we are on Earth. I'd rather not have Mitchell. I don't know him well enough to trust him with this type of assignment."

Dr. T'Soni sits next to Shepard, "I agree about Mitchell. He seems like a typical Alliance officer. I also thought that about Vega too. Why does Kaidan think we need bodyguards?" Liara knows for certain now something is going on. Why else would they need protection?

"Maclin resigned abruptly today." Shepard takes both of Liara's hands into her own. "She broke the story to al-Jilani. She is now working for the Alliance News Network. Alenko told me the press wants interviews or quotes. I think he asked them about this a few days ago. How else do you think they got here so fast?"

"Well, at least he asked Garrus and Grunt and not Alliance personal we don't know. Is he okay about you not wanting Mitchell?" asks Liara. She gives the human's hand a loving squeeze. "al-Jilani? If she smart, she'll leave us alone."

A chuckle escapes Shepard's lips. "Like I said this morning, I plan on saying no comment and keep on walking. But if they see Grunt with us. Many might leave us alone. Or I hope so anyway. One other thing. Do we want them riding with us, or meet us on Earth? Kaidan said he would let them use Normandy's shuttle if that is what we wanted."

Liara looks around the shuttle thinking if there is enough room for two more passengers. It won't be the most comfortable trip, but Liara decides why not. It's been a long time since they've spent any time with either Garrus or Grunt. The asari changes her mind as quickly as she can make her mind up, "It might look better if they meet us. However, it might be a good idea to have them with us too. I'll leave this up to you, Leia."

"Okay. Do you want to get the shuttle ready to leave?" replies Shepard with her heart melting smirk. "I'll let everyone know then we can take off. I'll be right back." Leia goes to give her bondmate a kiss on the cheek when Liara turns her head to meet Leia's lips with her own.

Shepard leaves the shuttle to gather everyone, while Liara goes to the cockpit and gets the shuttle ready for take off.

Captain Alenko says to Commander Mitchell after Shepard and Liara enter the shuttle, "I have some good and bad news for you, Jace. Shepard only wants Garrus and Grunt. So, you can head back to the Normandy or enjoy the rest of the leave. We leave tomorrow at 1800."

Commander Mitchell salutes his commanding officer, "Thank you, Sir. I don't blame her. She doesn't know me. She known them for almost two decades" He turns on heel and leaves the area. Mitchell is a little disappointed Shepard doesn't want him, but he does understand why. Shepard is being cautious. He can't blame her for that.

Grunt asks Alenko when he sees Mitchell leaving, "So, we're staying with Shepard? Or going alone?" Staying with Shepard is what the krogan wants. He is in a way looking forward to being with Shepard again. Even if it is only guard duty. The young silver-head plate krogan is craving some action and for some reason he is getting a feeling he'll find some.

"I don't know. Shepard is talking to Dr. T'Soni about it. She doesn't want Commander Mitchell, so I sent him back on leave," answers Kaidan Alenko. He stands with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for Commander Shepard's answer. He would like to enjoy part of the leave he gave the rest of the crew. But as he knows all too well, duty trumps everything else. Right now, Kaidan feels it's his duty to see Shepard's family safe while they are visiting Earth.

"Hmmph, Shepard's being cautious. Unlike with the Reapers," replies the krogan. Grunt is unsure what to think about that, Shepard being cautious. He remembers fondly the fight with the Reapers. It is the one thing about this human, Grunt admires the most. She has good, strong enemies to fight. The krogan is sure there is more to this than has been stated so far. He is going to be disappointed if there is no fighting this time around. Nothing is better than a few good fights is Grunts point of view.

Alenko couldn't help but chuckle at Grunt's comment, "Well, Grunt, Shepard has more than just herself to look after." Kaidan points his thumb in the direction of Kaja and Gaia T'Soni, who are standing with their grandmother, Admiral Hannah Shepard. Garrus has joined them. Kaidan sees him talking the eldest sibling, Kaja.

Commander Shepard steps out of the shuttle and walks over to her mother and children. "We're getting ready to leave." She places her hand on Garrus' shoulder, "You're with us. Along with Grunt. Have anything that needs to get stored away, Garrus?" asks Leia as she nods towards the shuttle. Shepard turns to Grunt, "Got anything that needs to be stored away, Grunt?" She nods towards the shuttle's door.

Everyone that has a bag, grabs it and boards the shuttle. Hannah has her Alliance uniform on a hanger and slung over her shoulder. She asks Leia Shepard, "Any place I can hang this up, Leia?" The elder Shepard smiles at her daughter.

"Across from the bathroom is storage closet that Liara uses for the garment bag. I think there is enough room in there for your uniform, mom," replies the Commander to her mother. Hannah smiles and boards the shuttle. Leia walks over to Kaidan as he is about to leave. "Kaidan, wait a sec."

"Sure, Shepard. What do you need?" Kaidan is a little relieved that the Commander is at least willing to talk to him. Maybe their friendship is only in a rough patch and they'll move past it. If their friendship remained after Horizon, then it will get past this as well. Even though this is completely different situation.

Leia grins to Alenko, "Thanks again, Kaidan. I do appreciate it, Liara too. Is there anything you're not telling me that I should know?" Shepard is making sure she has as much information from the Spectre as he has. It's the only way she is going to be able to truly trust him again.

"No, I've told you everything I know. Wong left to head back to the Citadel to break what you gave her. The media is all in a frenzy on Earth, Shepard. I want to make sure you knew that before leaving," answers Captain Alenko. Then he remembers one more thing, "Oh, Shepard. One more thing. Maclin told me to relay this message to you." He pulls up the message on his omni-tool.

A small holograph of the Claire Maclin appears on Alenko's omni-tool, "Commander. I am sorry for this. I'm sorry for not doing something to stop it before it happened. Sorry for the way I talked to you when you were aboard the Normandy. And I'm most sorry for the way Prisenscot treated you. He has allies, Shepard. Be careful." The small holograph disappears.

This is the second person to tell her to be careful when it comes to Prisenscot. This makes Shepard want to find out more about this man and what she can do about his little attitude towards asari. Shepard is still finding it hard to believe that the Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance wants her wife and children dead. For no other reason then because of some bigoted view of the asari or maybe it's something else. Shepard isn't sure on that just yet. Maybe Maclin knows more than she is letting on, Shepard isn't sure on that either. But that thought does make some sense to the former Spectre. "Do you think she knows more than she is letting on, Kaidan?" asks Shepard.

"Yes, but I don't know what. Shepard, how I wish things didn't go the route they have taken. And so you know, I contacted Garrus and Grunt before I left the Normandy on the Admiral's orders. They only got here today. Something about this whole affair stinks. And I know it and you know it too," replies Kaidan. He isn't sure what else to say to Shepard besides 'I'm sorry' which she has heard enough already.

"I should go. Thanks again, Kaidan. If you find anything else out, let me know. Please." Shepard grins at the Spectre as she leaves to board the shuttle, so they can head to Arcturus Station to drop of Admiral Shepard. The door closes as Liara starts the engines. Everyone takes a seat as the shuttle is taking off from Elysium.

Kaidan gets out of the shuttle's exhaust as it takes off from the landing pad. He says to himself. "Stay safe, Shepard." The Captain of the Normandy turns on heel and heads back to his ship. He wants EDI to do some searching on both Maclin and Prisenscot. His gut is screaming to him, "There is something else going on under the surface." Kaidan needs to find out what that is, so he can help his friend when the time comes.

–

A/N: Having a good Friday the Thirteenth? I do hope so. I want to say thanks to those that have taken the time to review this story. Some have made me go "huh?', some have made me smile, while others have made me double check things. All have been good in their own way. So again, thanks.

See everyone on Monday. Have a great weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Arcturus Station

Admiral Hannah docks the shuttle on Arcturus Station. It's early in the morning and when Hannah walks out of the cockpit she sees Kaja sleeping next to Garrus. Grunt is on the floor and stirs slightly. Liara is sleeping on Leia Shepard's lap, who is sleeping with her head against the bulkhead and one arm draped over Liara's shoulder. Gaia lying next to her mom. Hannah yawns. She decides before waking Leia up to take a picture of the sight.

Fleet Admiral Anderson wants to talk to Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni. It's about Councilor Claire Maclin. Hannah places her hand on Leia's shoulder and gently shakes her. "Leia, wake up." She shakes Leia again, "Wake up."

Commander Shepard moves to sit up straighter. When she moves, it wakes up Liara and Gaia. "Something wrong, mom?" asks the not yet awake, Shepard.

"Yes and no. Anderson wants to talk to you and Liara. Something happened during our flight." answers the elder Shepard.

Leia slides slowly out from under Liara's head and stands up, "He wants to see us both? What happened?" The Commander is wiping the sleep from her eyes then picks Gaia off of Liara gently trying to not wake the youth.

Liara gets up and Shepard places Gaia back down. The youngster is still asleep. Hannah opens the door to the shuttle and Admiral Anderson is there to greet them. He says, "Pardon me for interrupting, Shepard. Dr. T'Soni. I feel this is urgent. If you'll both follow me to my office. I promise this won't take too much of your time."

Hannah nods to her daughter and daughter-in-law as they leave the shuttle. "I'll stick around until you get back. In case anyone wakes up and wants to know where either of you are."

"Thanks, mom," comments the Commander as she follows Anderson to his office. Shepard is wondering what happened now? She looks over to Liara and shrugs her shoulders. Neither one has any idea what is going on. First, they find out that the Prime Minister has organized crime connections and wants Liara and their daughters out of the picture. Then they find out about Maclin sudden resignation. What else is going on?

The trio walk into Admiral Anderson's office. He points to the couch along the wall for Shepard and Liara to sit, "Please, have a seat." Both sit next to each other. Liara takes Leia's hand as their finger intertwine with each other. Anderson sits in the chair next to the couch. "I found out a few things since you left the other day, Shepard." Anderson isn't sure where to start.

Dr. T'Soni asks, "What's going on, Admiral?" She senses a slight tension in the human male. What ever he has to say, it must be bad and important. Or at least that is what Liara is thinking.

Anderson looks at them both and smiles. He can see how much they both mean to each other and are as much in love with each other as the day he married/bonded them. The Admiral isn't sure how either of them are going to take this news. It's not pretty. "If this had gotten out before the election, I doubt Prisenscot would have been elected. The Alliance has been investigating the Prime Minister on a couple of things before the incident at Shanxi. He has ties to one of the most dangerous crime families on Earth."

Anderson pauses before continuing. This is the hard part for him. Telling this couple, the ones that help saved the galaxy from the reapers, that the head of the human Government wants Dr. T'Soni dead. Their children too. And because he wants Commander Shepard back with the Systems Alliance. He looks at them both with sadness in his eyes because he can't believe he actually has to tell them this information. "The Prime Minister blackmailed Lt. Vega into helping him over the years. Vega is finally talking."

Shepard gently squeezes Liara's hand. Admiral Anderson is hesitant on telling them, but he knows he has to. Someone has to inform them. Anderson continues, "I don't know how to say this, Dr. T'Soni,..." A heavy sigh escapes the human's lips. "The Prime Minister's plan with Vega was to get you killed, Dr. T'Soni. I'm sorry." David Anderson sits back in his chair waiting for a reaction he thought he is going get from them, but it didn't happen.

"We already knew that, Admiral. We received a message from Vega yesterday that he sent to my office after the attack but before he boarded the Orizaba. I had my assistant forward to our shuttle," replies Liara with calmness in her voice. She is calmer today than after she read Vega's message. Having two more sets of eyes helped with that.

Anderson nods, "Earth is very hot right now, Shepard. Your plans haven't changed?" He is worried there will be another incident like on Shanxi, but more civilians will get hurt in the process or someone from Shepard's family will. It's something the Admiral is wanting to avoid at all cost.

"How bad is it, Anderson?" asks Shepard. If he says it bad, maybe they'll need to rethink going there. The last thing she wants it to put her children in harms ways unnecessarily.

"There is something else, Shepard. Councilor Maclin was found assassinated about three hours ago on the Citadel. C-Sec has a few leads the point towards the crime family, but nothing concrete as of now. What was already a media frenzy about Maclin's resignation, you getting involved in the incident at Shanxi, and now this. The frenzy is almost out of control. I don't think you want to subject your daughters to the paparazzi. They will hound you the entire time," replies Anderson. The situation went from bad to worse to an inferno in a matter of forty-eight hours.

The couple look at each other. This is something they'll need to discuss among themselves. They have two of their friends with them, but is subjecting Kaja and Gaia to the chaos worth it. They know it's going to be bad. After hearing from Anderson, things is now a media bomb about ready to explode. Shepard is shaking her head. She still does not want to be bullied by anyone to chance their plans. "Anderson, does the press know our itinerary? Or do they know we're coming to Earth?" asks Shepard. This little bit of information will help greatly in deciding what to do next.

Liara is thinking the private island might be the only place they can go and they can't go there for a couple of more days. Maybe she can contact the agent for the property to see if they can go early and pay extra. Dr. T'Soni is smart enough to plan ahead that when she arraigned this part of their vacation, she made the both the property owner and the company renting it out sign a non-disclosure agreement. Liara did this because she wants absolutely stress free time with her family. She did this before they left. Now Liara wants the privacy more than ever.

"I think they know about New York and that's it. All the major cities have press waiting in case you show up there. Is there another place you where going?" asks Anderson.

"Admiral, could Shepard and I have a few minutes alone? Is there comm terminal I could use? I need to contact someone on Earth." asks Liara. She wants to discuss this here before they go back to the shuttle and Liara wants to know if they can go to the island early.

Anderson stands up from his chair, "Of course, Dr. T'Soni. The comm is on my desk. Take your time. I'll be in the outer office if you need me." He nods to the couple then quickly leaves them alone.

Liara gets up and goes to Anderson's desk. The first thing she wants to find out is if they can go to the island early. She puts in the number knowing it's early, but needs to be done. The property agent Ruby Wilson answers, "Wilson Property Rental, Ruby at your service."

Something doesn't seem right to T'Soni. She called and used visual, but the agent answers in voice only. The last time Liara contacted they both used visual. "Sorry to call at this hour, Ruby. It's Liara T'Soni. I have a question for you."

"Dr. T'Soni, what can I do for you? I do hope this is not a call to cancel," replies the human property agent. There is what sounds like muffled voices in the background. There is a tapping noise as well.

Shepard puts a finger over her lips then moves it to her ear. It tells Liara to be silent and listen. Shepard thinks she is hearing Morse code in the tapping. Shepard is trying to figure out what is saying. Not all the tapping is the code. Only one letter then more random nonsense then another letter.

Liara answers, "Actually, no. We're looking to come earlier if that is not a problem."

Ruby Wilson's tone changed only enough that Liara notices the slight difference. "No,...it's not a problem, Dr. T'Soni. When can we be expecting you?"

"In about twelve hours." answers Liara. The tapping continues along with what sounds like muffled voices in the background. Liara gives Shepard a smile. The asari thinks she knows what Shepard is planning. The word in Morse code that is being tapped is ambush. Leia taught Liara the code shortly after Liara joined back with her to fight the Reapers.

"Sounds good, Dr. T'Soni. See you then." replies Ruby when the transmission is suddenly cut.

Leia and Liara both give each other the same look. The D'Lognio crime family now knows for certain they are planning on staying there. Shepard rubs the back of her neck thinking. She starts to pace across Anderson's office. Liara walks over to Shepard and takes both of Shepard's hands into her own. "I know the flight will take less than twelve hours. Lets get help from Anderson and let the Alliance handle it."

Shepard grins at her bondmate, "I have an idea. We have the kids stay here with my mother. Garrus, Grunt along with you and I can ambush the ambush. They think we're coming in twelve hours. When actually, we can get there in about six. I thought I heard two other voices besides Ms. Wilson's." She is sure her plan will work. But they need to leave very soon to give these guy a surprise of their own. They think because Commander Shepard lives on Illium that she has indeed gone soft. What they don't realize is, Shepard works out several times a week and goes to the gun range twice a week. She is diligent on keeping her skills as sharp as possible without getting into too many actual firefights.

Liara is thinking. Thinking if they both should go. Liara knows between them she is the only biotic. She caresses Leia's cheek, "Okay. I'm not sure how to explain it to the kids and they might miss the play. I'd rather they didn't if possible, Leia."

The Commander is thinking again. "We can have my mom take them in a different shuttle. If they are expecting me and you. Maybe if they are with my mom, they won't be bothered. Especially if it's an Alliance shuttle they take." Shepard takes Liara into her arms and holds her close. The planning is coming quickly. It feels like old times. Grunt and Garrus with them. Anderson helping as best as he can. "I'll have Anderson get my mom." Shepard walks to the outer office to talk to Admiral Anderson.

"What can I do for you, Shepard?" asks the Admiral.

"Can you relieve my mom of kid duty? So, I can talk to her without the kids being present." asks Leia. Shepard gives Anderson a grin and a nod. She hopes her mother will agree to take them for a little bit. This is something that needs to be taken care of quickly and they have their opportunity to end this now.

Anderson nods to the Commander, "Of course, Shepard." David Anderson gets out of the chair he is sitting in. He stops before opening the door to the hallway and asks, "What is your plan, Shepard? I know you have one."

Shepard wonders if she should tell Anderson or not. The more Shepard thinks on it the more she may need his help. Shepard says, "There is an ambush waiting for us at the private island Liara booked. She told the property agent we would be there in twelve hours and we can get there earlier than that. So, I plan on ambushing the ambush."

"You'll need more than you and Liara. You'll need a squad, Commander," replies Anderson. He is thinking she will need a squad. Maybe a small unit of six to eight.

"I have Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Grunt with me. Alenko contacted them to provide some protection while on Earth. He is worried about the press." answers Shepard. Her look is stoic. She is mentally preparing for what is yet to come. "Admiral, could you get me a few duel person amphibious subs? It will make it easier to sneak up on them."

"How many would you need?" asks Anderson. He'll get what he can, but he might not be able to get everything Shepard needs for this mission. "Need anything else? Weapons or armor?"

"I have weapons and armor. I always have those with me, Admiral," comments Commander Shepard. A tiny grin breaks through the stoic look.

David Anderson, Fleet Admiral and head adviser to the Prime Minister should be shocked by Shepard's revelation, but is not at all surprised. What he isn't sure on is the Commander's motives. Is it only to protect Liara and the girls or is it revenge. Yet, he thinks is may very well be a mixture of both. "Shepard, could I ask you to wait until Captain Alenko and the Normandy arrives on station. They should be here in a couple of hours. I contacted the Normandy right after I found out about Maclin. The Captain is investigating this for the Council."

Waiting for Kaidan Alenko sounds like a good idea to the Commander. She can use the Normandy's stealth to get in closer and drop the amphibious subs undetected. All Shepard needs now is schematics of the island and all the buildings on the island. EDI should be able to do that. "I'll wait. Give me a little more time to plan. Thank you, Admiral."

"I'll go and relieve your mother of kid duty. Want me to tell them anything?" asks Anderson as he opens the door.

"No, just tell my mom Liara and I need to talk to her in private and we are in your office. I assume she knows where it is," replies Leia Shepard with a grin showing this time.

A nodding Anderson walks through the door. "Yes, she does," replies the human male as he shuts the door behind him and heads towards Liara and Shepard's shuttle.

Ruby Wilson's office, Miami

Ruby isn't alone in her office. There are three goons from the D'Lognio family inside her office and four more outside, two in front, two in back. Keeping an eye out for any law enforcement or Alliance military. Aldo the Enforcer is the man running this little operation. He reports directly to Benito D'Lognio. Aldo has been drinking and smoking cigars. Hand rolled cigars from Havana. He leans right into Ruby Wilson's face and yells, "Okay, you fucking bitch! What was with the tapping? Sending some coded message or something?"

Noo...nnooo..nnooo." Ms. Wilson can barely get the words out of her throat from how nervous these men are making her. She starts tapping her ring finger on the arm of the chair. Ruby knows these men will kill her and not blink nor think twice about it."I...I'mmm nnneeerrrvous."

Aldo leans in closer and strokes her hair, "No need to be nervous my dear dear Ruby. We're all friends here." His two companions laugh at Aldo's comment. Aldo keeps stroking woman's hair. "You were going to meet them on this island aren't you, Ruby?"

Ruby Wilson's nose is right above Aldo's mouth and the stench coming from it is about the make Ruby lose what little is in her stomach. "Yyyyeeessss. I'm to meet them and give a tour of the property." She is trying to calm the queasy feeling in her stomach. It's working for now, but if he keeps his face next to Ruby's. Who knows how long before she loses control and pukes on the guy.

Mikey, he is also known as the talker. Mikey has a knack for getting information they need out of people without using violence. "Aldo back off," says Mikey as he grabs Aldo's shoulder and moves Aldo's face away from Ruby's. "We don't need her hurt. She needs to look and act like nothing amiss. Scaring the fucking shit out of her isn't helping.

Aldo pushes Mikey in the chest, causing Mikey to fall on the floor. Aldo hovers over his companion, "Fuck you, Mikey. I'm in charge here, you'll do as I say. So shut the fuck up." The Enforcer points his finger in Mikey's face."

Mikey knocks Aldo's hand away from his face, "Fuck you, Aldo. Think you dumb brute. If they call back or Ruby acts strangely when they arrive, she'll tip them off that something is up. Jesus fucking christ, Aldo. Sometimes I wonder why the boss puts you in charge when you are such a dumb fucker." Mikey gets off the floor looking right at Aldo.

The third person in the room is Butch. He shakes his head at the antics, "Will you two knock it off? Let's take the bitch to the shuttle and get the hell out of here. The asari said they would be there in twelve hours. So, the soon we get there. The more we can have prepared when they arrive."

"Your right, Butch. Mikey grab the bitch and lets go," barks Aldo. He lights up another cigar. He blows a bunch of smoke in the room. "Ahh. Gotta love a good hand rolled Havana." He leads the others from Ruby's office.

Mikey is trying to be half way a gentleman and offer's to help Ruby from the chair. She refuses his help and gets up without his assistance. Mikey is behind Ruby, who is behind Butch. They follow Aldo to the waiting shuttle to take them to the Caribbean Sea where this island is located.

Fleet Admiral David Anderson's office-Arcturus Station

Admiral Hannah Shepard walks into Anderson office to see Liara and Leia sitting on the couch. She smiles at the couple then sits in the chair that Anderson was sitting in earlier. "Anderson said you two needed to talk to me in private."

Leia Shepard smiles slightly. Not much to smile about actually, but Leia is trying to keep upbeat. "I hate to do this, mom. I.." She looks over to Liara and gets a reassuring smile from the asari. "I mean we need a huge favor.

Hannah leans back in the chair, places her left foot on her right knee. Her smile continues. "What's the favor, Leia? Liara?"

"We have some information that requires our full attention and needs to get done in the next twelve hours." Leia is for some weird reason having a hard time asking her mother to take their children and keep them safe. "We received a warning of an ambush at the island Liara rented. We've told them we will be there in twelve hours, but we'll be there in about six. I have a plan and I need for you to watch Kaja and Gaia until Liara and I return."

"How long do you think this will take, Leia? And what are you two going to say to them on why they are staying here with me?" asks Hannah. There is concern in the elder human's voice and is seen in her facial expressions.

Leia and Liara whisper back in forth to each other before Liara answers, "Day at the most. The play is tomorrow at 1330. If you feel comfortable taking them. From everything we have been told, there is plenty of press waiting for us. In all the major cities according to Admiral Anderson."

Hannah Shepard has no idea what to think. Both of them are willing to risk their lives to go after a crime family that is threatening theirs. She isn't sure if she should be proud of them or scared for them. Some of the organize crime families on Earth are tough foes. They do have the turian, Garrus, who has been with Leia since they were after Saren, and the krogan, Grunt. After talking to both of them while the girls were sleeping, both seem extremely loyal to her daughter and holds both of them in very high regard, especially Garrus. "I think it's best if they stay here on the station with me. They would be safer here until you two return."

"I agree. If they want to attack the station, more power to them. I think the Alliance is more than capable of handling it," replies Leia Shepard. "I think we should get back to the shuttle. We're waiting for the Normandy to arrive then we're leaving soon after. It's going to be us," Shepard points to Liara than herself. "Grunt, Garrus, I hope Alenko and Mitchell will join us."

Liara is a little surprised when Shepard mentions Alenko and Mitchell, "You sure about that? Can you truly trust either one of them?"

Commander Shepard stands up while saying, "Yes, Liara I trust Alenko. He is slowly gaining it back. He'll gain it all back if he follows my orders on this. I do have a plan. I only need holo of the island while I give the information."

"Six of you, against unknown amount of enemies. I'm not sure about the odds, Leia." comments Hannah as she follows the couple out the door to head back to the shuttle.

The Commander has a smirk on her face. She knows the odds and those don't concern her. She gone through worse with less people with her. The former yahg Shadow Broker's private army comes to mind. Back then, it was only Liara and Tali with her. This should be a little easier. "Yea, mom. I'm sure about this. I know what Liara can do, what Kaidan can do. Same with Garrus and Grunt. The only unknown for me is Mitchell."

Hannah replies about Mitchell, "He graduated from N7 school the day the Reapers attacked Earth. He's an engineer."

"Perfect. Gives me a techie now." Shepard is a pleased as she could be. She rather not do this, but they've been given a perfect attack window. So, she's going to take it. The trio walks back towards the shuttle.

Shepard/T'Soni Shuttle-Arcturus Station

Gaia T'Soni is awake and not a happy kid. Neither one of her parents are on the shuttle nor is her grandmother. "Where are my parents?" The youth is sitting alone on that side of the shuttle. Kaja gets up and walks over to sit with her sister. There is a long silence, which makes Gaia ask, "Well? Anyone going to tell me?"

"Gaia calm down. Mom and dad wouldn't have left us with people they didn't trust," says Kaja as she is trying to calm her little sister down. Normally, she would ignore Gaia, but she too finds it odd that both of their parents are gone. Kaja knows where they are. They are in Anderson's office. What they are talking about, the youth has no idea.

Anderson is sitting across from the two young asari, "Gaia, Kaja. It's adult stuff and I'm sure when your parents get back, they'll explain it to you." The human male grins at the youngsters. Anderson hopes Shepard and T'Soni get back sooner rather than later. Their youngest is quite the handful. The eldest has a calmness about her. It reminds the Admiral of Commander Shepard.

Gaia gets off her seat and walks over to Anderson, "Since you say you know my parents, where were they bonded at?" The young asari is giving Anderson a suspicious look.

Kaja gasps at Gaia, "Stop, Gaia. You're going to make him mad. Then you're going to get it when they get back."

David Anderson leans forward with his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees, "Lets see. That was a long time ago. Hmmmm..." He smiles at Gaia. "I do believe it was in my office on the Citadel when I was Councilor back in oh...2186." Anderson leans back again. Grinning at Gaia.

"Hmm," escapes Gaia's lips as she crosses her arms, looking at the human. The youngster turns her gaze to the turian, Garrus. "Where you there when they bonded?"

Garrus shakes his head, "No, I was at the celebration after the ceremony. The only ones at the ceremony were Dr. Chakwas, Tali'Zorah, and Admiral Anderson. Didn't you perform the ceremony, Admiral?"

"Yes, and I had no idea what I was doing either. Everyone seemed to enjoy it and thought it was nice. All that matters I suppose," answers Anderson. He shrugs his shoulders at Garrus.

Gaia is tapping her right foot on the floor thinking. "Okay," is the only thing Gaia says as she turns back around and sits next to Kaja.

Kaja places her arm around her little sister's shoulder, "I told you, they wouldn't leave us with people they don't know or trust, sis. Quit being so stubborn."

A 'hummph' crosses Gaia's lips as she crosses her arms again. The child is looking rather unhappy. That unhappiness is affecting those in the shuttle. No one know what will make Gaia happy. Not even her older sister.

The door to the shuttle opens with Commander Shepard, Liara T'Soni, and Admiral Shepard stepping aboard. Gaia's face lights up like a Christmas tree. Anderson and Garrus both notice the change in the child once Shepard and T'Soni got back on board.

"Thank you, Admiral for staying. I do hope neither was too much of a bother," says Liara as she looks right at Gaia. Liara has a feeling that Gaia did her best to be a pain in the butt. She can tell she there is something up by the way her face lit up when they returned. This makes Liara second guess if it's a good idea for both her and Shepard to do this. On the other hand, Liara also knows Leia needs the unique biotic abilities she possess. Hard choices made harder by being a parent.

"My pleasure, Dr. T'Soni. Shepard, I'll go and get those items you requested," replies Anderson as he leaves the shuttle to head to the supply clerk to get the amphibious subs, Shepard needs. He is a little surprised on how fast the Commander can still process a situation and come up with a plan in a matter of minutes. She's kept her skill up even though she's been out of the game for a decade and a half. Or maybe it's second nature to Shepard. Anderson can never tell on that.

"Again, thank you, Admiral. I'll see you soon. Let me know when the Normandy has arrived," says Shepard as she grabs the kid's bags from storage. "Kaja, Gaia. Your mom and I have to take a trip to Earth to make sure things are safe for you two. We should be back tomorrow." Shepard hands Kaja her two bags then Gaia her two bags. "You will be staying with your grandma, here on the station. Behave yourselves while we are gone. Do I make myself clear?" Shepard gives then both a look that tells the girls to behave.

Gaia normally doesn't heed the look, but this look is different. It tells Gaia that she better not act up. Her dad doesn't look happy. "Why do you have to leave again, dad? Mom?" She looks to Shepard then to Liara back to Shepard again.

Liara kneels in front of her youngest daughter. She places both hand on Gaia's shoulders, "Because there are people out there that want to do you and your sister harm. You dad and I along with Garrus and Grunt are going to confront them about this and when we come back, we'll go some place nice. But it might not be Earth."

Kaja is listening to her parents explain why they are leaving. She asks, "If they want to hurt us, what is going to stop them from hurting you?"

Garrus and Grunt both are sitting next to each other watching this exchange. Garrus is amazed on how well mannered, Kaja is. Unlike Gaia, who talks back and acts up. The turian is surprised either one of them put up with Gaia's antics. Another thing that brings a warmth to Garrus' heart is how much those kids love their parents. Their demeanor changes the second they either leave or come back. Especially Gaia. The little actress aka pain in the butt.

Grunt never knows what to do or think around alien children. He hardly spends any time with the female clans on Tuchanka to understand krogan children. Grunt sits there and is a little uncomfortable. He wants to be bashing the heads of these people that want to hurt Shepard. What Grunts wants now is some action. He is feeling the aura of an upcoming battle in the air.

"Yes, Kaja. They want to hurt us too," says Leia as she kneels in front of her eldest. "I know you don't understand nor do I expect you to. What I do expect you to do is behave. Do what your grandmother tells you. Do not talk to anyone you don't know. Even if they say to you they know me or your mother. Understand, little one?" Shepard hugs Kaja.

Kaja nods and kisses her dad's cheek. Then she hugs her mother before she takes her two bags and leaves the shuttle. Hannah has been waiting outside the shuttle with her uniform in hand. All they are waiting on now is for Gaia to join them.

"I don't want you to go away again, dad," complains Gaia. There is a tear forming that causes Liara to tear up some as well. "Mom, stay."

Seeing Gaia pleading for them not to go is breaking Shepard's heart. "I don't want to go. Your mother doesn't want to go either. But like I keep saying to you." Shepard takes Gaia by the shoulders and looks right into her bloodshot blue eyes with tears in them, "This is something we have to do, young one. Like I told your sister. I know you don't understand. I don't expect you to either. But do what your told and stop acting until we get back." Shepard gives Gaia a huge hug. "Can you do this for me, Gaia?"

"Yes, ma'am. Do you promise to come back?" asks Gaia.

Liara answers for both herself and her bondmate, "Yes, Gaia, we promise to come back." Liara give her daughter a hug and kiss.

The youth joins her sister and grandmother. Hannah says, "Leia, I live in apartment 72-B. Military housing section of the station. Do you want me to take anything else with me?"

"No, mom. Thanks for asking," answers Commander Shepard. As she watches her mom walk away with her two children, she shuts the shuttle door to talk to Garrus and Grunt without anyone else beside the four of them hearing. Commander Shepard sits down and Liara joins her. Leia says, "I have a plan..."

–

A/N: Little status update. Guess what, I'm still not finished writing yet. I'm very close to the end. No more than four more chapters plus the one I'm going to finish up today.

See everyone Friday.

As the weeks tick by, getting us closer to the release of Mass Effect 3. I want to know this...Where is the femShep trailer?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Admiral Hannah Shepard's apartment-Arcturus Station

The girls looks around the apartment. Kaja doesn't think her grandmother spends much time here. It doesn't have that lived in look to it. Gaia thinks the apartment is bland. Very few personal belongs about. There are a few pictures hanging walls or sitting on tables, but that's about it. Hannah walks out of her bedroom after hanging up her uniform to see her granddaughters giving her place the once over.

Kaja asks, "Don't you have to work, grandma?"

"The only job I have to do right now is keep on eye on you and your sister," replies Hannah. It's a job she is happy to do. The more time she spends with them the happier Hannah seems to be. This is the perfect time to hang the uniform up for the last time.

Gaia climbs up to sit on a kitchen stool next to the counter, "Can you cook?" Gaia leans on the counter, peers over to see if there is anything to eat. Normally, she eats not long after getting out of bed.

There is the question that Hannah has been dreading. She doesn't cook much at all. Hannah give Gaia a sheepish look along with a grin as she replies, "Gaia, please sit and no lean on the counter. No, not really. I can try to cook something though. Who normally cooks at home?"

Kaja moves to sit next to Gaia. "Both," answers the elder sibling. "Mom usually cooks more asari recipes while dad cooks the human ones."

"Hmm. I'm not even sure what I have here to cook," says Hannah. She walks into the kitchen area and looks in the cabinets. The human isn't finding much. She hasn't been home much the past few days to go to the store to get anything. Not that Hannah ever has much food around the apartment to eat anyway. Opening the refrigerator, she see five eggs and two English muffins. "Well, I have some eggs. Scrambled okay?"

Both girls nods their head with Kaja answering, "That's fine. We'll eat what you have."

Hannah Shepard nods and smiles to the girls sitting at the counter. She pulls out a skillet and turns the stove on. Next she grabs a small bowl and cracks each egg into the bowl. Hannah whips the eggs up mixing the yokes with the egg whites and pours the eggs onto the skillet. The Admiral grins over to the two young asari sitting at the counter watching her cook the eggs. The two English muffins pops up from the toaster. Hannah grabs two plates and splits the eggs between the two and puts one muffin on each plate. The human places a plate in front of each asari along with a fork. Hannah watches her two granddaughters eat the breakfast she made. Maybe after a while they can go to the store and pick up some stuff to eat and rent a few vids to watch.

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

The four and half acre island comes into the shuttle's view. There is a landing pad built on the northern end of the island. There is a main house with two bedrooms, a bathroom inside the house and a shower only outside. The main house also has a full kitchen that is stocked to the guest's request. A pool with a slide and a hot tub are off the back porch of the main house. The path leading from the back of the main house branches off in three directions. One goes to the small guest house. One bedroom/one bath. No kitchen. The second path leads up a hill to the island's highest peak, which is only one hundred seventy-five feet. At the peak there is a small hut with a large enough telescope to see Luna clearly. The third path leads down to the sandy beach on the west side of the island. The front of the main house faces east. There are two paths from the front of the house. One leads to the dock for boats and another beach. The second path leads to the land pad for shuttles.

The shuttle containing seven members of the D'Lognio family along with Ruby Wilson land at their destination. Two heavily armed men get out of the shuttle first. They split up and take a walk around the shuttle to check for ambushes. Seeing there is nothing amiss, one of the armed men lets the others know it's safe to disembark from the shuttle.

Aldo, the Enforcer, starts to shout out orders to the men as soon as his feet hit the tarmac, "Mikey, take the bitch to the guest house. Take Sal with you. Keep a close eye on her, Mikey. Make sure she is …. comfortable." He gives Ruby Wilson a nasty toothy grin that makes Ruby's skin crawl. Aldo barks out some more orders, "Butch you and Val scout out this island. It's not very big, so it shouldn't take you two that long." Aldo looks to one of the heavily armed men, Franco, "Go and start looking around the main house. Look for any good place to ambush the fucking bitches." Then he turns to Dario, who is Franco's brother, saying, "Stay here and guard the end of the island. Make sure nothing happens to the shuttle. Understand, Dario?"

"Understood, Aldo." answers Dario. He hates it when Aldo treats him like he's an idiot. Aldo only does it because Dario doesn't speak much. He figures his job is heavy muscle. And that doesn't require to talk to people. His job is to man any and all heavy weapons. Him and his brother, Franco. "Aldo, do you want me to start unloading the mechs?"

"Not yet. We have plenty of time before they arrive." Aldo looks at his watch, "We have about ten and half hours. Plenty of time. Now mind your tongue and watch the shuttle." Aldo points to the shuttle then walks down the path to the main house/east beach.

Dario watches the Enforcer walk away. He is shaking his head. Dario thinks, that Aldo is being a fool. Shepard will arrive earlier than you expect, Aldo. I only hope is, she gets you first. I don't even see why we are bothering Shepard and her asari family in the first place. It's not my place to question, just to follow orders. I don't know if I can take a shot at the Commander though. She a fucking hero. The asari too for that matter. Fucking Prisenscot and getting the boss to do stupid shit. This is stupid shit. And we'll all probably get killed or arrested. I doubt very much Shepard will be in the mood for arresting people, so it's probably death_. _Dario slowly makes his rounds around the shuttle and the area in the vicinity of the shuttle.

Mikey and Sal along with Ruby Wilson walk into the guest house. It's decorated in soft pastel colors of coral and powder blue and artwork native to the area. It's a quaint little house. The furniture is made of cherry wood native to the Curacao islands. There are only three rooms in the guest house. A bedroom with modest furniture, also made of cherry wood. There is also a sitting room and a bathroom. The sitting room windows look out over a small cliff and the west beach.

Sal looks around and isn't seeing a kitchen. "Where is the kitchen?" asks Sal. Sal is hired muscle nothing more. Normally, the family doesn't use him except for back up on Aldo's endeavors. Those seem to be getting less and less over the past few months. As long as Sal is getting paid, he doesn't mind what the job is.

"Sorry, no kitchen in the guest house. There is only a bedroom, bathroom, and this room here," replies Ruby Wilson with her right arm moving from left to right. It seems like she is showing the house to a prospective clients. "There is a kitchen in the main house. It should be fully stocked, however." Ruby tries to smile and be friendly, but she is scared and not wanting to show it.

Mikey asks, "Only the three rooms?" He wants to make sure anyway and tells Sal, "Watch the woman, Sal. I'm going to look around this house."

"Sure thing, Mikey." Sal goes and sits in one of two chairs in the sitting room. "Why don't you take a seat. Ruby is it?" He is patting his lap enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's Ruby. No thanks. Standing is fine with me," says Ruby. She puts a faux smile on her face.

Sal isn't going to take no for an answer as he grabs Ruby by the arm, "Come here, woman." He pulls Ruby towards him in the chair when Mikey walks back into the room.

"Sal, let her go. For fuck's sake. What the hell do you think you're doing, Sal?" Mikey smacks Sal upside the head.

Sal turns to swing on Mikey when he sees Aldo walking up the path. "Lucky, lucky woman you, Ruby." Sal lets go of Ms. Wilson and she moves to the other side of the room and looks out the window.

As Ruby gazes out the window, she hopes Dr. T'Soni understands there was a message in the tapping or Shepard was close by and caught the message. If not, she doesn't think she'll live through this. They seem to her the type of men that will kill her for the fun of it. Probably have their way with her as well. She shutters at the last thought. Ruby is trying not to think about what these men might do to her. She needs to focus on that fact that she is part of this situation and do what they require of her. Which is to show Shepard and T'Soni around the property and walk them straight into an ambush.

Shepard/T'Soni's shuttle-Acrturus Station

"Good plan, Shepard," comments Urdnot Grunt. "Are you sure I can fit into one of these subs?" Grunts likes the plan and wants to be able to fit into the sub, so he can be a part of it. He would absolutely hate to be left behind. Fighting is what Grunt enjoys most. Fighting with Shepard is always against tough enemies. He hopes this is still the case. Grunt smacks his hand together, "I'm ready when ever you are, Shepard."

Garrus nods to the Commander, "How many people do you think there will be, Shepard. Unknown like usual?" Garrus is always up for some 'old times' fighting the unknown and kicking ass. The human always in some way surprises him. Whether is talking someone out of gang life or planning an assault in a matter of minutes and have that plan make sense.

"All we have to do now is wait for the Normandy. Anderson asked me to wait until Alenko got here. We'll get there faster anyway," grins Shepard. "Anyone up for some chow? I'm hungry." Shepard turns to Garrus saying, "I don't know if there is any place on the station that has dextro-amino acid food for turians. I'm sorry, Garrus."

"I brought things for me to eat, Shepard. I didn't think you would have anything if you didn't know I was coming. Liara seems great at providing what Tali or myself need." Garrus smiles to Liara as he said that. He means every word too. Liara goes out of her way to make sure their friends are taken care of when they come to visit. Which isn't often enough, he is starting to realize. Their kids seem to be growing up fast. Even for asari, who mature slower than turians.

Liara T'Soni smiles at Garrus, "Thank you. Yes, Shepard. I'm hungry."

"Grunt, you coming?" asks Shepard. She is wanting to find a place to eat. Or at worse bring back to the shuttle and eat.

Grunt thinks, "I think I'll stay here, Shepard. Bring me back something. I don't care what. Only lots of it. I've not had anything since yesterday."

Shepard leaves the shuttle to find some food with Liara following behind. "We need a layout of the island and building, Shepard. Do you think EDI can provide that information?" Liara thinks that is the last piece needed to make this plan work smoothly. Plus they might want to prepare for any type of mechs.

"I'm positive EDI can get us the island layout. You said there were two buildings. The main house and a guest house," replies Commander Shepard. She stops walking and turns to the asari next to her, "Liara, are you okay with this? You seem...I...don't know...like you want to disagree, but refuse to say anything."

"No...no, Shepard. I'm with you on this completely. This time it's different. That's all." Liara gives Shepard a smile that to Shepard doesn't seem that sincere. T'Soni's biggest concern is that one of not both of them might either get injured or killed. Liara is use to high risk missions with Shepard. That isn't what is bothering her so much. It's the two young ones they have stashed away with Hannah Shepard.

Leia gives Liara a smirk, "We're doing this for them, Liara. Sometimes you're given an opening and you have to exploit it. I rather not do this now. It's that or not go to Earth. Then what happens to Ms. Wilson, the property agent?" Shepard shares the same concerns that her bondmate does. The 'what if' scenario. Those type of thoughts Shepard is good at burying down and not dwelling on them. The Commander is still quite able to put personal feeling aside to get a job done. Even if the job is personal.

Liara starts to walk again with Shepard following behind her. Liara says, "I know. They'll probably kill her. Why do thugs always need to use some innocent to hide behind or use and toss away like garbage?"

"Because they are easy prey. I doubt she is the one that tipped them off. Why warn us if she is helping?" says Leia Shepard as she shrugs her shoulders. Shepard sees a whole or two in her plan the more she thinks on it. But mostly it's a solid plan. It only needs a little polish and fine tuning. Which they'll be able to do once the Normandy arrives in little over an hour from now.

"If Ruby didn't tell them, then how did they know we were renting from her?" asks Liara. The first thing she wants to do once the Normandy arrives is start looking for those answers and with EDI's help. She hopes to find something out before they get to Earth.

They arrive at one of the stations shuttle terminals. There is a map of the station. Shepard and T'Soni look the map over to see if there is any place open this early and close by. To Shepard's surprise, there are several at the next stop. The couple gets on the next shuttle that is heading in the direction they want to go. Next stop, breakfast.

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Butch and Val walk down the path from the peak of the island. They think it's a perfect spot for two people to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The only disadvantage it has is how far it is from everything else. They also noticed all the trees and foliage. Val thinks that could cause a problem. He can see it being used by Shepard if she thinks she is being set up. Sal is about the same age as Shepard, but very rarely goes off planet. Majority of these men except for Dario, who served five years in the Alliance, hasn't been off of Earth more than once or twice.

Butch walks over to Aldo, who is lounging in a chair next to the pool with a glass of scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. Butch points to the peak and says, "There is a telescope on top of the hill. It's covered and a perfect place for two people to keep an eye on things." Butch is a little annoyed with Aldo, who seems to think this is a vacation. Lounging around the pool with a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. Maybe the boss sent them on this job to get capped. Or Aldo anyway. That guy is a class 'A' asshole are the thoughts rattling around Butch's brain. He stands there waiting for more instructions from Aldo.

"Ah, good. Send Val up there. Alone. There isn't enough of us to be spread too thin. Also, Butch. Go help Dario unload the mechs. All of them," commands Aldo. He takes another sip of his drink. Then follows it up with a big puff from his cigar. Aldo blows the smoke in Butch's face. "Come see me when that is done, Butch." The Enforcer gives Butch the same grin he gave Ruby earlier.

Butch turns around and walks over to Sal to tell him he is going to be on the hill with the telescope alone. Val nods to Butch and heads back up the trail to the hut at the tip of the hill. Butch shakes his head at Aldo. Again he thinks Aldo is being an asshole. However, Aldo is in charge, so there isn't anything he can do about it. Butch heads through the main house to head up to the shuttle to help Dario unload all the mechs.

Dario is walking around the edge of the tree line near the path that heads towards the main house and east beach area. He sees Butch walking up the path and walks over to greet him, "What bring you up here, Butch?"

"Aldo wants the mechs unloaded. I'm here to help," says Butch. He is in his early 30's. Butch has shoulder length brown hair and is average in height and build. Butch is not over weight, but not buff either.

"About time. What is Aldo waiting on? For Shepard to actually show up before he starts to actually prepare?" asks Dario with strong sarcasm in his voice mixed with annoyance. He moves his arm in the direction of the main house. Dario has a bad bad feeling about this. He wants to get back on the shuttle and leave. He heard plenty of Shepard stories while he was in the Alliance. None of the story tellers actually served with Commander Shepard, but that didn't mean those stories aren't true. He's seen the vids from the news stories. Some of the stories are true. She is a hero and an icon. They should name the N7 Academy after her. Now, Dario could be another target in Shepard's sights.

"Hah," says Butch. He points in the direction of the pool. "He's down there with a drink and cigar lounging around the pool. Aldo acts like he has not a care in the world." Butch puts in the code for the storage compartment of the shuttle. The door opens and Dario and Butch get busy unloading the mechs.

Both men are thinking the same thing. Aldo is an idiot, but neither one actually mentions it. Dario isn't sure if he can even aim his weapon at Shepard if she does come. Butch thinks the twelve hours is a little long. Then he thinks maybe not. They were not suppose to arrive at the island for a couple of more days. He be much more comfortable if they had more men and more time.

Arcturus Station

Commander Shepard along with Dr. T'Soni are making their way with a couple of bags worth of food. Shepard is overjoyed with they have for Garrus. To Shepard's surprise, there is actually a restaurant that has a small menu for turians. It's only one of two on the whole station. Shepard thinks how things have changed over the years. In good and bad ways. There is a turian Ambassador on station now along with other species. Not all negotiations happen on the Citadel. The Commander also thinks Prime Minister Prisenscot is wanting to bring all of that to a halt, or try to control the other species into doing what he wants.

Control, dominate, and eliminate those three words roll around in Shepard's brain over and over. These are the same words she thought about way too often during the war with the Reapers. She's trying to rally the galaxy to stop the Reapers and ends up fighting Cerberus too. Did Prisenscot have some connection to Cerberus? Maybe he was part of the political division. It's hard to say. Prisenscot seems to have an issue only with the asari. She hasn't heard him rant about any other species. That doesn't mean those feeling aren't there too. Shepard is sure the Prime Minister thinks humans should control the galaxy instead of being a part of it.

The duo walk up the walkway and see their shuttle door open and Kaidan standing outside. Liara turns her head to look at Shepard, "Looks like the Normandy is here. Were we gone that long?" The asari doesn't think they were gone over an hour, but if Alenko is here, it must have taken that long.

"Guess so. We did stand in line at the turian place for a while. It was busy," answers Leia. Shepard is happy to see Captain Alenko. It means they can leave soon and get busy planning in more detail the assault on the small island Liara rented for a week. There are a few things that she needs to talk to Liara about before picking the kids back up when this is over. Depending on time, do they go to the play? Or get together in New York? Do they then want to rent another place or the one they fought in only hours before? Will it even be cleaned up by then? Commander Shepard pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind with the rest of her personal stuff. She locks them away for now. She has to lock those thoughts way in order to be completely focus on the task at hand.

"Admiral, here comes Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni," says Alenko as he points in their direction.

Anderson steps out of the shuttle, turns towards the couple walking in his direction. Perfect timing he thinks. Alenko and the Normandy arrived not more than ten minutes ago. He found five subs and some new high tech armor that Shepard or T'Soni could use. Anderson isn't sure how new the armor Shepard wears now days, but he wants to make sure his friend has the best available. He also is going to give them all the thermal clips they can carry.

Shepard hands Liara the two bags she is carrying to Liara can give Grunt and Garrus the food they picked up for them. T'Soni takes the bags and enters the shuttle. The Commander turns to face the two Alliance officers standing next to her, "Good to see you, Alenko. Anderson." She nods to them both.

"I hear you need a little extra backup on this, Commander. Admiral Anderson filled me in on some of it. I'm sure you have more details," says Alenko. It feels good to be working with Shepard again. He still outranks her if she was still Alliance. Well, actually he doubts that. The brass would have probably already promoted her to Admiral by now. When it comes to this, he will defer to her to leadership for this mission. Kaidan will do what she needs of him. So will everyone else aboard the Normandy.

"I do, Kaidan. We need the Normandy's stealth to drop us in the subs close enough to get there quickly buy far enough way to not be seen. Plus we need EDI's help on a few details. I'll get more into once we get aboard the Normandy," says Leia as she boards the shuttle to eat her breakfast. She gives Kaidan a hand signal to board the shuttle as well. He follows behind and enters the shuttle.

Anderson peeks his head into the shuttle, "Shepard, I found the subs you asked for and a few other toys you might want to look at and use if you see fit. Be safe out there. All of you." Anderson gets a good look at the people five sitting in the shuttle. They've all served under Shepard at one time or another. They been through hell and back together. He knows this will be a successful mission.

"Thank you, Anderson. The subs will come in handy," replies Shepard as she starts to eat her food. She is concerned at the moment what these other toys could be. The Commander is hungry and this very well could be the only big meal of the day. They did order a lot of food between the four of them and they ordered double for Grunt.

Everyone else is already eating their food and Kaidan sits there in silence. He knows about the subs and what they are going to be used for. What Alenko is wanting to know is how many marines from the Normandy does she need to take with her. It's an unknown force and there is enough subs to take nine. Grunt will need one by himself. There is a few hours yet to figure all the details out. He is sure Shepard has a plan in place.

Commander Shepard finishes her breakfast before anyone else. Liara notices that Leia is done first but started last. This tells the asari her bondmate is ready for the task at hand. Liara thinks Leia can flip a switch mentally and falls back on to all the training and experience over the course of her military career. This is comforting to the asari in a weird sort of way as it causes T'Soni to relax enough to truly focus on the mission before them.

"Kaidan, how many marines are in Commander Mitchell's squad?" asks the Shepard. She hopes for two or three. It mostly depends on how many subs Anderson got for them.

"Five in total. Usually they rotate who goes with Mitchell as he takes three others with him on most mission or two if they need to do a specific task," answers Alenko.

Shepard stands up to walk over towards the storage compartments that hold weapons and armor for herself and Liara. She takes out five bags. She sits them on the floor next to one another. Two of the bags contain armor. One bag is Liara's armor, the other is Shepard's. The other three bags contain pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. Each weapon is in it's own case. The only type of weapon Shepard doesn't have is a heavy weapon. She is unsure if she wants to take one. The missile launcher can knock out walls in the house. She would rather keep the property damage down if at all possible.

"Five sounds good. I want this to go quick and silent. Surprise is our biggest weapon. Once everyone gets done with breakfast we will head to the Normandy and start to prepare. You, okay with that Captain?" She looks at Kaidan wondering what he is thinking. Has Anderson instructed him to do this? The Council maybe? Or is he trying to make up for Vega's actions. Shepard zips the bags back up after inspecting a few pieces. She'll take all five bags to the Normandy.

"What ever you need, Shepard. I agree, we need to be silent and quick," answers Kaidan. He is very impressed with Shepard's weapon collection. A little of this and a little of that. Everything a person needs to wage a little war with. Shepard does have enough hardware for both herself and for Liara. Which is good because he isn't sure if there is anything on the Normandy that would fit either one of them.

Liara, Garrus, and Grunt finally finish up their meal. T'Soni grabs all the trash and places it in the bags to be thrown out with the garbage. Liara then grabs a couple of the bags, while Shepard takes the other three. The small group make their way towards the Normandy SR-2, to begin the final planning stage of this operation. If everyone does what Shepard tells them, everything should work out fine.

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Sal walks his way towards Dario and Butch. "Aldo wants to know what is taking you two so long."

"These mechs have no power, Sal. That is what is taking so long. We need a place to plug them in and give their power cells time to charge," answers Butch with a shake of his head.

"Well shit, Aldo is going to freak out about this. Guess, I'll go and talk to this Wilson bitch and see if there is any power sources for mechs. I'll be right back," says Sal. He is frustrated. First, he gets kicked off bitch watching duty since the house has only three rooms, Aldo doesn't need two people watching the bitch and Mikey is the one with that job. And now he is Aldo's errand boy. Sal mumbles to himself as he walks towards the guest house, "Mother fucking bull shit. If it isn't one thing is a damn other. Fuck this shit."

Dario looks to Butch saying, "Guess he didn't like that too much. Any idea where Aldo wants these mechs located?"

"Not a clue. I have no idea what Aldo's plans are for the mech. But if we don't get their power cells charged, they will be useless anyway and it won't matter," answers Butch as he rubs on the stubble on his chin.

A few minutes later, Sal along with Aldo walk towards Dario and Butch to take a look at the mechs. Aldo has a very unhappy look on his face. He is under the impression that these mechs would work as soon as they were unloaded. No one told him about charging them. "Okay, we have a place to plug them in. There is a small storage unit near the pool where we can charge these fuckers up. Anyone have any idea how long the charging will take?" Aldo knows nothing about tech. Unless it's a weapon, he has no clue.

Butch comments, "Val might know. He's up on the peak keeping an eye out." He points in the direction of the island's peak and the hut with a telescope. There are also couple of benches to sit on to enjoy the view. Which is stunning to Butch. He thinks this is a nice place. At least the asari has good taste. He'll give her that much anyway.

"Ah Aldo, I thought you said there were ten mech. We only unloaded six. Where are the other four?" asks Dario. He knows he probably shouldn't have asked. Considering that Aldo gave everyone a little bonus before they got to work today. Now, Dario is wondering where those extra credits come from. Skimming off the top, Aldo? Not smart if the Boss finds out about it.

Aldo glares at Dario, "We have what we have. You along with Butch take these mechs down to the storage and plug them in. Sal, go relieve Val and have him give the mechs a look over. Make sure everything is in order." Aldo storms off. He feels nothing is going the way it should and the bums that are working with him are not helping any. The Boss tells them to kidnap the property agent. Find out when Shepard and T'Soni are set to arrive. Then ambush them when they finally do arrive and leave no survivors. Aldo is thinking how hard could this job be?

It's a job he has done dozens of time before and with most of the guys he is working with today. But the rest of the crew seems to think this is going to be harder than it looks. Mikey usually gets under Aldo's skin on a regular basis, but the rest do their job without any complaints or questioning orders. Now they are questioning things.

Maybe they are leery of Shepard. They shouldn't be. She's been out of the military for the past decade and a half. He is absolutely positive that Shepard has gone soft and will be an easy target. The asari is an information broker, from his understanding. He has also heard that the asari is a very strong biotic, so she is the one they need to remove first. Then Shepard. The boss wants the two children taken out as well, but Aldo knows a few slavers and thinks he can talk the Boss into selling them for a nice profit. With their parents gone, controlling them should be easy. Or so Aldo thinks.

–

A/N:Let the fun begin. I enjoyed writing this chapter and next few very much. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

I would like for everyone to know the Mass Effect 3 demo is out on 14 February. In case any of you didn't know already. I would like to warn everyone though. There are two single player missions and two multi-player missions. The SP missions are the beginning of the game set on Earth. Spoilers there I'm sure. The other mission is set a little later in the game. The two MP missions contain zip for spoilers. I just wanted everyone to have the heads up. I'm still making my mind up if I am going to play the demo or not.

Do I want to know the beginning of the game then have to wait three more weeks to continue? That is the question.

Have a wonderful weekend and I'll post the next chapter on Monday. See everyone then.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Val finishes looking over the mechs. Aldo is standing over his shoulder, "How long before these mechs are fully charged, Val?"

"In about twelve hours. You said, Aldo, these mechs were ready to go. What happened?" asks Val.

Aldo isn't happy hearing how long it's going to take to get the mech up and running. "Well, shit." Aldo rubs his head. He really doesn't want to contact anyone to get more people here, so he'll manage with who he has. Plus partly charged up mechs. "I expect them in about eight hours, Val. How long before the shut down if we need them then?"

Val runs the figures through his head quickly. "Not long enough to matter, Aldo. They might only work for a few minutes if they are firing their weapon. Stand by mode they can last longer." Val shrugs his shoulders to Aldo.

"Mechs will have to be the last resort. Val can you use remote access to turn the mechs on from any where on the island?" asks the Enforcer. Aldo knows he was lied to back in Miami. He'll have to correct that little mistake at a later date. Today, he has bigger fish to catch and fry.

"Sure Aldo, but I'll need to be at either beach or the guest house. The peak is too far away." answers Val. He might be able to access them from the beach. He isn't one hundred percent sure. More like ninety-five percent.

"Go and patrol the east beach. Tell Franco to move to the west beach," barks Aldo. His bark is nasty enough, but his bite is much worse. Aldo didn't get called being the Enforcer for nothing. Because he enforces everything the Boss wants and then some. He isn't well like among the men in his crew and Aldo doesn't care. They'll either work and do the job or they don't have a job. Plus never work again.

Val walks around the house to let Franco know to move to the other beach. He doesn't say anything to Aldo. Val has worked with Aldo long enough to know when he is in a mood. And right now, he is in a mood. Better to steer clear than be combative with Aldo. The is a lesson every man here has learned quickly. Some quicker than others.

Aldo, the Enforcer turns to both Dario and Butch saying, "Dario. I want you back up by the shuttle. Butch, go and make some for everyone to eat and bring some to everyone. And don't forget about our little house guest, Ruby Wilson. Actually, see if they have anything for spaghetti. That should be easy and quick enough to make."

"And if there isn't anything to make spaghetti with? Any suggestions?" asks Butch as he thinks might as well try to keep Aldo happy. He seems like he is about to pop.

"Figure it out, Butch. Now, get the fuck out of here and get to cooking," barks Aldo again. He lights up another cigar. Then realizes it his last one. Aldo starts cussing under his breath then walks up to the guest house to see how Mikey is getting alone with their guest, Ruby.

Normandy SR-2 en route to Earth

Commander Shepard, Captain Alenko, and Commander Mitchell are all looking over the semantics of the island. EDI found the layout quickly and projected it above the table in the briefing room. There are two buildings. A pool with what looks like a storage shed near the hot tub behind the main house. Also there are two beaches. East and west of the house. The east beach has a sail boat tied up at the dock. They also see a hut with what looks like a telescope at the peak of the island..

The image they are looking at is in real time. It doesn't show any heat signatures, so they don't know how many people are waiting for them. But they do see a shuttle docked on the landing platform. Commander Shepard asks, "EDI, if there were any mechs on the island, where would they be located?"

EDI replies in her normal mono-toned synthetic voice, "I see two places being possible, Shepard. "Here." EDI moves a cursor to the point on the island where the storage shed is located near the pool by the main house. "And here." The cursor moves over by the boat dock. There is a small storage shed by the boat dock area.

Grunt, Garrus, and three other Alliance marines are also in the briefing room listening carefully to the plan as it is being laid out. Shepard is looking closely at the wooded area of the island. There does not seem to be any paths from the peak of the island to the other side. If she was guarding this island, she would have someone on the peak. Couple people around each beach and mechs guarding the houses. They are going up against organized crime thugs not harden soldiers. Commander Shepard states, "Okay, Jace, you and your squad land here." She moves the cursor to a small alcove closest to the shuttle landing pad. "Kaidan, you and your squad land here." Shepard moves the cursor to the other side of the island to a spot about a click to click and a half from the west beach. "Grunt you are with Liara and myself. We'll be landing here." Shepard moves the cursor to a small area in between the other two landing zone.

"I have a feeling there is someone will be on watch on top of this peak. Once my group takes out those on the peak, the rest of you take out any targets in your area." Shepard looks over to Commander Jace Mitchell and asks, "Can you disable that shuttle and jam any signal from the island itself?"

"Yes, ma'am. That is not a problem. I can start jamming the moment we land. Is that what you want, Commander?" asks Mitchell. Commander Jace Mitchell, XO of the Normandy, is liking this plan. He always had heard about Shepard's legendary tactical planning skills. It's different seeing it up close. Mitchell knows if the shit hits the fan on this island, he knows Shepard will figure out something quick.

Shepard grins at the Commander across the table from her. She is thinking, he is good. Mitchell is willing to ask questions and not act like she is stepping on his toes. Which is exactly what she is doing. Alenko is deferring all command of this mission to Commander Shepard and the crew didn't even blink nor has she heard any rumblings about a civilian taking the ship over. Half of the crew on board are from when Shepard was the CO of the Normandy, so maybe that is why there is no tension among the crew. It is making things easier for Shepard when everyone works together.

"Jam them as soon as you can, Jace. Make sure you don't jam our communication in the process." replies Leia. She has complete confidence that Mitchell will do his job and do it well. The same can be said about her faith in the rest of the marines that are going with them.

Dr. Liara T'Soni has been gathering as much intel as she could find since she boarded the Normandy. The information broker feels like she did a sloppy job before they left home. Either the press is lazy or is being paid to keep quite, but Liara has plenty of information to give the others. Liara walks into the briefing room where the others have been for the past twenty minutes. "I found some very interesting things. I wish I had known this before. Might have saved us some trouble, Shepard." T'Soni looks at Shepard with a grin on her face then winks to the female Commander .

"What have you got, Liara?" asks Leia. Shepard thinks Liara always seems the happiest when she is researching something. Whether it be Protheans or information on the Reapers to research on politicians, T'Soni likes that type of work.

"I found out how the D'Lognio family knew which property agent I used. The property owner's name is Vincent McElroy. He is the brother of the deceased Councilor Claire Maclin. I have a couple of messages from each of them that are about our vacation plans."

Kaidan's face shows shock. His mouth drops open and his eyes get bigger. Alenko says, "I knew she was a part of this. Before I left for the Citadel, I saw her having breakfast with the Prime Minister. That was the day the Prime Minister said things he shouldn't have and when you walked out on him, Shepard."

"That explains why she resigned. She was going to talk and Prisenscot made sure she didn't." Shepard looks to Liara, nods an approval to the asari before asking, "Find anything more on the connection between D'Lognio and Prisenscot?" The look she is receiving from her bondmate tells Shepard, Liara has plenty of information.

A smirk crosses T'Soni's face, "Yes. And plenty of it. I don't know if the press is being lazy on their research. Or really is in the dark about everything. Or better yet, being paid off. I only searched for less than an hour with EDI's help and found plenty." The asari information broker tosses fifteen data pads worth of messages and money transfers receipts over the past twenty years on the table. "Enjoy Spectre Alenko. There is enough to put all parties involved in prison for the rest of their lives.

Alenko grabs all the data pads and starts looking at a few of them. He looks up from the pads to look at Liara, "Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. Anything the Alliance needs to know now, so I can forward it to Arcturus Station?"

EDI comes over the room's comm. "I have already sent the data Admiral Anderson needs to show Parliament, Captain. I did not send anything to the Citadel Council. The information will hurt the System Alliance if it gets out."

"Thank you, EDI," replies Alenko. He now has to decide. Is he an Alliance soldier willing to bury secrets or is he a Council Spectre willing to protect more than human interest? He decides to put this off until after the mission is over. What happens on during the next few hours might have some influence on his decision. 

"I have one more bit of information. They have Ruby Wilson with them. She is the property agent that rents the island out for McElroy. She is uninvolved in this. Wilson is being used to get to us. We caught a break when I called earlier today. Her office is not picking up now," comments Liara one last time.

"Anything else?" Shepard looks at each and every person in the room. No one has any more comments or questions. "Everyone take the next hour and get familiar with the subs. They are on the shuttle desk. Dismissed." All the humans including Captain Alenko salute Shepard before the leave the room. Everyone leaves except for T'Soni.

"Leia, I should have done better research before we left. This is my fault," says Liara with guilt in her voice. The asari feels if she had done more they wouldn't be in the position they are in now.

Shepard takes T'Soni in her arms and holds her close, "How is it your fault? I asked my mom what the climate was like. Even she said things were fine. This is all on two people. Prime Minister Prisenscot and the late CouncilorClaire Maclin." Shepard takes Liara's cheeks gently with both hands. Her thumbs wipe away the tears flowing down her lover's face. "You didn't have any idea this was going to happen, Liara. Any more than I did. Please, don't blame yourself."

T'Soni takes Shepard's hands off of her cheeks and kisses each one tenderly, "I should have known, Shepard. I didn't protect you or our children." Liara moves away from Shepard and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to get ready then I want to check out these subs you borrowed from Anderson. This should be interesting to say the least. Ever drove one before?"

"No, I haven't. But the controls are the similar to the Mako," replies Leia. She gives Liara a grin and then says, "I love you, T'Soni."

Liara cringes when she hears the word 'Mako'. The asari is thinking great more bouncing around off of cliffs and who knows what else. But this time we'll be underwater. She is about to leave the briefing room when she turns to Shepard saying, "I love you too, Shepard." Liara turns back around and leaves Shepard alone in the briefing room.

Arcturus Station

Admiral Hannah Shepard is watching a vid with her granddaughters, Kaja and Gaia T'Soni. The vid they are watching is one that Gaia picked out. To Hannah's surprise, Gaia picks out a documentary on wildlife on Earth. It's good to see both of them wanting to learn more about the galaxy around them. Hannah let each girl pick out two vids they wanted to see and what type of food both wanted to eat. Hannah isn't a great cook, but she'll make the simple things the girls asked for. She is grateful that both asked for simple things to eat.

The vid is almost over when there is a knock on the door. Hannah sighs to herself. She is wondering who could be at the door. Whoever it is, Hannah is hoping it isn't bad news. The Admiral gets out of her chair to check to see who is at the door. Looking through the door's peephole, Hannah sees Fleet Admiral David Anderson standing at the door with his arms behind his back in normal military fashion. Hannah opens the door with a smile on her face, "Hello, David. Please, come in." She opens the door for Anderson to come inside.

"Thank you, Hannah. I have a little bit of information you might find interesting." He hands over a data pad with the information Dr. T'Soni and EDI found. It's the information about Maclin helping Prisenscot ambush her daughter's family on the private island Liara rented.

Admiral Shepard's eyes almost bulge out of her eye sockets in utter horror at what she is reading. "Where did you get this, David?" asks Hannah. Her hands are shaking slightly. She knows the Prime Minister is a class 'A' bigot towards the asari, but the last thing she is expecting is the person they put on the Citadel Council to be one as well.

Anderson's stoic posture isn't very telling in the body language department. "I received this and much much more from Dr. T'Soni. Her and EDI got this and the rest in less than an hour. Our intelligence department could use someone with Dr. T'Soni's talent. She finds out things quicker than anyone I have ever seen. Any idea where she gets her intel from?" Anderson is being serious about offering Liara a job with the Alliance. He doesn't care if she is an asari or not. She the best at what she does, period. That is what the Alliance needs. The best.

"She is an information broker, David. She probably has contacts all over the galaxy. I've never asked and neither Liara nor Leia have ever mention where Liara gets her information from. To be honest, I don't want to know," answers Hannah Shepard. She is being honest with her superior officer. She really doesn't know where T'Soni gets her information. Probably buys and sells it like any other information broker around the galaxy.

"I thought you would want to know this, Hannah. If I get any updates on what is happening with their mission, you'll be the first person I contact," replies Admiral Anderson as he starts to open the door. He doesn't want to be a bother when Hannah is watching her granddaughters.

Shepard hands Anderson the data pad back, "Thank you, Admiral. I appreciate it. I should get back to seeing what the girls want to do next. I think the vid we were watching is over." She gives Anderson a slight smile as he leaves. Hannah closes her eyes and inhales then exhales to regain her composure as she closes the door.

Kaja asks as Hannah comes back into the living area of Hannah's apartment, "Who was that, grandma?" The youth smiles up to Hannah.

Hannah smiles back and places her hand on Kaja's shoulder, "It was Admiral Anderson. He had something for me to read and that was it. It's nothing that concerns you or your sister." It's bothering Hannah having to not be truthful with Kaja. She never did this with Leia, but then she's never been in this type of position before.

After the vid ends, Gaia picks up her book she got from the zoo yesterday. Gaia is definitely the reader of the two girls. Kaja likes to read as well, but she'd rather spend her time playing a video game on her omni-tool than read a book. She sees her sister and grandmother talking. "What is going on?" asks Gaia.

Kaja answers, "Nothing is going on, Gaia. Do you want to play a game or read your book?" Kaja is wanting to do something besides watch vids. She thinks being stuck with grandma is like being at home. They're suppose to be on vacation doing stuff. Not being cooped up with grandma. Not that she isn't enjoying spending time with Hannah. She is, but she would have more fun if they actually went some where besides the store.

Gaia looks to Hannah asking, "Do I have to play a game, grandma? I'd rather read my new book." Gaia goes back to reading her book about the animals they saw at the zoo.

"No. You can read if you want. Kaja, I'll play a game with you. What is it you are wanting to play?" asks the Admiral. She is getting the feeling the girls want to do something besides sit in her apartment until their parents come back or contact them.

Kaja thinks for a moment on which game she wants to play. Go Fish is fun to play. Or does she want to play the new memory game she got yesterday. Decision, decisions. She finally makes up her mind, "The new game I got yesterday. It's a memory game." She goes and grabs the deck of cards from her bag. She returns and hand the cards to Hannah.

Admiral Hannah Shepard takes the cards from Kaja. Hannah sits on the couch, while Kaja sits on the floor across the table from Hannah. Gaia is sitting in a the chair on the other side of the room. The elder Shepard starts to shuffle the cards. She makes sure they are shuffled well before placing all the cards on the table face down. Hannah tells Gaia she can join them any time she wants. The human and asari start picking cards. At first neither are finding matches, but after a few rounds. Kaja starts picking out the pairs and wins the first game. They continue to play another game. This time Kaja shuffles the cards. The cards hit the table face down and another game starts.

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Aldo, the Enforcer, takes a walk around the island looking for a places to put the mechs. Even though he knows he might not be able to use them, he wants to have a plan in place in case they are able to use the mechs. As he is down by the boat dock and sail boat docked there, he notices another shed. Aldo gets on the radio and contacts Val, their tech guy, "Val, if we split the mechs up, would they charge faster?"

Val's voice crackles over the radio, "They might, Aldo. Where is another place to plug them in located?" Val is about five hundred feet from where Aldo is standing and yet Aldo didn't pay enough attention to see that Val is close enough to actually talk to without using a radio. So, Val walks over to where Aldo is standing looking over the other storage shed. It's smaller than the one next to the pool, but it will hold a one or two of the mechs.

The Enforcer turns and sees Val walking towards him. "Here, Val. Think if we split them up, we can use them sooner?" Aldo knows they will need the mechs. Even if they catch Shepard unprepared, they need all the fire power they can get. He is tempted to call a buddy of his to use a armored transport, but isn't sure if that would be enough. Aldo knows Shepard defeated the Reapers with help from other species, but she's been out of the military for over a decade. Will she be on her 'A' game? That he highly doubts. His guts tells him, Shepard will not be prepared and will walk right into their ambush. Aldo always follows his gut. It hasn't let him down in the past and he doubts very much it will now.

"I'm not sure, Aldo. It might give us another thirty minutes to an hour tops, but I almost doubt it. You might want to plan this without using them," answers Val. He knows that is not the answer Aldo is looking for, but he rather not lie to him. Better he knows now than find out when the bullets start flying.

"God fucking damnit, Val! That is not what I want to hear. We will need them. I'm sure of it. I'd rather have too much firepower than not enough," yells Aldo. He calms down some after thinking about what Val is saying. "Maybe your right. Maybe we shouldn't plan on using them. It wouldn't be a problem if they were arriving in a few days like they were suppose to. That Ruby bitch is going to blow this whole thing by telling that asari whore they could come early."

Val isn't sure what to tell Aldo to calm him down. The only thing that might calm him down is a tall stiff drink and beautiful woman on his arm. Ruby is beautiful, but she isn't Aldo's type. Or Val thinks she is beautiful anyway. "What else was she suppose to do, Aldo? She can make more money off of them if they come early."

"Get back to patrolling the beach, Val. If I wanted your opinion, I would have told it to you," barks Aldo again.

Val raises his hand to show defeat and walks off. He knows better than to argue with Aldo when he is in one of his moods. And today, that mood is one hundred time worse than normal.

Aldo shakes his head as Val walks away. He gets on the radio and contacts Butch, "Where are you?"

Butch's voice crackles over the radio, "In the main house, cleaning up the kitchen. Why? Need me for something?"

"Grab Dario and move two of the mechs to the storage shed by the boat dock. They might charge faster if they are not all hooked up together," answers Aldo as he pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He is out of cigars and very unhappy about it. Cigarettes don't cut it for him. Give Aldo a hand rolled Havana any day over a boring ass cigarette.

"I'll get right on that, Aldo," replies Butch. He leaves the main house to make his way to get Dario so they can move some of the mech again. This moving them here and there is getting old and Dario isn't going to like it much. But Dario is the biggest person on this crew outside of Butch, himself. Which means they both get most of the heavy grunt work.

Normandy SR-2

Everyone that is going on this mission is down by the subs learning how to operate them. Commander Mitchell is giving instructions to everyone about them. Grunt isn't sure about this. It reminds him of the tank he was bred in. "You sure about this, Shepard?" asks Grunt.

"What are you scared of, Grunt?" replies Shepard. She might regret saying that to him, but she's not worried about Grunt attacking her. Grunt knows she will shoot him if she needs to. Shepard offered him a place on the Normandy after removing him from the tank and had a gun in his stomach as she talked to him the first time.

"Hmmph." Grunt looks at the sub again, "I'm not afraid of anything, Shepard. This sub reminds me of the tank." Grunt gets into the sub and realizes there is more room in there than he thought. He looks over the controls and is sure he will be able to maneuver it without any problems.

Commander Shepard asks, "Joker, ETA to the drop zone?" She along with a few others still need to get into their armor. Liara is still in the Loft and has been up there since she gave Alenko the intel about Maclin, Prisenscot, and the D'Lognio family.

"About twenty-five minutes, Shepard." answers Joker over the ship's comm.

Shepard looks around to the group. She is confident they are ready, "Everyone meet back here in fifteen minutes. Dismissed."

Everyone goes their separate ways. Most go up to the crew deck to finish getting ready if they were not already. Alenko and Mitchell both stay with the subs talking about the mission, both are ready to go. Captain Alenko wants to make it very clear to Commander Mitchell that this mission needs to go as smooth as possible and to make sure that both Shepard and T'Soni make it through this unscathed.

Commander Jace Mitchell understands the situation. What he isn't understanding is why a few politicians are willing to throw all the work Shepard did to unite the galaxy and to rule over the galaxy. It sounds a lot like Cerberus and the goals they seemed to have. The only thing missing is the sick experiments. For all they know, those could be going on as well. Jace hopes not, he has heard how horrible they were. His cousin works at Grissom Academy and heard about what happened with David Archer. How anyone can do that to a family member, Jace will never understand. He thinks Shepard should have killed Dr. Gavin Archer for it. Jace thinks he would have killed the crazy doctor.

Leia walks into the Loft to see Liara sitting in her armor looking at a few pictures of Kaja and Gaia. Shepard grabs the bag with her armor and starts to put it on. Liara moves over to sit closer to her bondmate. "Leia, we have to end this today. We have to do this for them." She points to the picture of the girls from her omni-tool. The picture is one Liara took while on Elysium in front of the statue of Commander Shepard at Shepard Memorial Plaza.

"When did you take that picture? I've not seen it before." asks Leia. The girls look happy in the picture. Gaia is hamming it up as usually with Kaja is giving the Shepard smirk.

Liara closes her omni-tool before answering, "While you were in those meeting with the Prime Minister. I have others to show you, but that one is one of my favorites. I was going to show them to you after we got to the island and had some time alone. That is looking like it's not going to happen now."

"We'll go some place else then. Liara, I have said this before. I will not allow these people to bully us around and dictate what we do with our lives. I will not." Shepard's tone tells Liara not to argue about it. "I don't want to argue about this. Not now. Lets worry about the task at hand then worry about what to do after, after." Shepard stand up and adjusts her armor slightly to get it feeling more comfortable.

Neither Shepard nor T'Soni is using the new armor Anderson got for them. Shepard prefers heavy armor compared to the light armor that Anderson gave them. Liara has upgraded her armor, she did so before they left Illium. Dr. T'Soni's armor looks very similar to the armor she wore when taking out the yahg and when they were fighting the Reapers. This armor is blue with white and black accents instead of white with blue and some black accents. At Shepard's request, Liara also has an actual helmet to go with it instead of only having a breather mask.

Shepard is always getting new upgrade pieces for her armor. The only piece she never seems to replace is the shoulder plates. The Kestrel armor seems to have the best shoulder plates of all the different types of armor Shepard has tried over the past few years. The Commander grabs her helmet and Liara's, she hands Liara her helmet. "I want everyone in full armor, helmet included. I am hoping they won't know who is who right away. I know they'll probably pick us out of everyone else by our body shapes. Nothing I can do about that. Everyone is in different armor, so that shouldn't be a dead giveaway." Shepard looks at the time. They have only a couple of minutes before they're going to drop the subs into the ocean. "We need to go, T'Soni. Are you ready?"

Liara has her helmet in her hand and before she puts it on, she leans in close to the Commander and kisses her softly, tenderly. "Yes, I'm as ready as I'm going to be, Commander." Liara knows Shepard is fully in charge and instead of acting like they are lovers, Liara treats Leia like her superior. She then places the helmet on her head and locks it into place.

Shepard grins at Liara, "You know, doc, your new armor looks really good on you" She winks at the asari before putting her own helmet on. "We'll get through this, Liara. I promise."

T'Soni knows they will get through this. They always do, but the one thing she doesn't want is for either of them to get injured. Leia getting shot on Shanxi is enough. They head to the elevator to join the rest of the ground team. The only time Shepard has used this many people at once is when they went after the Collectors on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay.

As soon as the elevator opens for Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni to join the rest of the squad, Joker comes over the comm and says, "Ten minutes to drop zone. Get ready for departure." Shepard nods her head approving. She is focused on the task at hand, so is the rest of the group. They are a confident bunch. Those that have never worked with Shepard before are glad for this opportunity to work with the most famous person in the Alliance military.

Grunt slaps his hands together. The krogan is ready for this battle to start. Nothing beats a good battle in Grunt's eyes. Nothing.

The hanger bay door opens slowly revealing only open ocean below. Everyone gets into their assigned sub. Grunt is the only one alone in his. The red light comes on for only a few minutes. The crew staying behind makes sure all sure all subs are lock into the launcher and are sealed properly. The light now turns green. One at a time each sub hits the water. Shepard's sub is the last one to leave the Normandy. Joker comes over the comm one last time, "Good hunting out there. We'll keep the line open. Normandy out."

The subs dive to about fifty hundred feet below the surface of the water as they start to make their way towards the private island Dr. T'Soni rented that is now going to be a battlefield.

–

A/N: Well, we're another week closer to 6 March for us Yanks. The rest of you have a few extra days. :( on that.

See everyone on Friday when the fun begins. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Let the fun begin and enjoy.

Chapter Twenty

Spanish Water bay in Curaçao, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Ruby Wilson is standing looking out a window thinking on how she got herself into this mess. She hasn't told anyone about Commander Shepard and her asari family renting the island for the week. Dr. T'Soni is a cautious one, she had Ruby sign a non-disclosure agreement Ruby is still in shock on how these people come barging into her office already knew they were renting it. The only other person who knows about this is Vincent McElroy, the property owner. He is also bound to the agreement. The penalty for disclosure is severe. Refund of credits for the rental plus a fee of twenty-five percent of the value of the property.

Wilson is still wondering why McElroy agreed to the fee if he plans on telling someone. That is all that is takes. Tell only one person, then it spreads like wildfire. Or... Ruby turns to face the male guarding her, "Mikey, why are you doing this? Besides the normal answer of only doing what your told. None of us would be here right now if it wasn't for both of them. The Citadel Council wouldn't have commissioned that statue of the Normandy and the ground crew that defeated Saren if Shepard had done it alone."

Mikey really doesn't know the reason why. He is only doing his job. Which is to do Aldo's bidding. He doesn't always like it, but it's the job. "I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't. There is a difference," retorts Ruby. She really isn't thinking he will be honest with her. After all he is nothing but a hired thug for a crime family. Ruby will give Mikey this, he has defended her against others and been very nice. It also could be only an act. One to get her to trust him. Which is something she doubts she will ever do.

"Ruby, I really don't know. None of us do. We were told to do a job and we do a job. Asking questions tends to lead to bad things. It would be in your best interest to remember that in the future." answers Mikey. He is trying to be nice, but if she keeps asking questions. Things might get unpleasant for the property rental agent.

A voice comes over Mikey's radio. "How are things there, Mikey? Is the bitch behaving herself?"

"Yes, Aldo. Everything is fine. Need me for something?" asks Mikey. Aldo has been keeping away from the guest house ever since he kicked Sal off that detail.

Aldo barks out orders over the radio to Mikey, "Tie the bitch up and meet Sal on the top of the peak. I've decided I want two pair of eyes up there."

"You sure?" asks Mikey. He knows asking this will get his head bitten off verbally, but Mikey does not care at the moment.

"God damn you, Mikey. Do as your fucking told and get your ass up to help Sal and be quick about it," barks Aldo over the radio.

The radio goes silent and Mikey grabs some rope and a ball gag from the small satchel he brought with him. He picks Ruby up and places her into a chair. The first thing he does after putting Ruby Wilson in the chair is to put a ball gag into her mouth, so he doesn't have to hear her bitch at him for tying her up. He places her hands behind the chair and ties them together then he runs the rope to her feet and ties her feet to the legs of the chair. Finally, he ties another knot between her legs and arms that if she struggles too much the rope will grow more and more taut.

He gets into Ruby's face and says, "Now, Ruby." He runs his hand across Ruby's face in a sensual manner. "If you struggle and try to get free, these knots are designed to get tighter the more you struggle. So be good and don't. I don't want to see you get hurt. They will cut off the circulation to your feet and hands. Do you understand?" He keeps caressing her cheek until she answers him.

Ruby nods that she understands. There is fear showing in her eyes. She has no idea what is going to happen to her now. At least Mikey has been nice and polite. Unlike the others. Mikey pats her softly on the top of the head then heads to help keep an eye out with Sal.

Fifty feet under water, Caribbean Sea-Earth

Shepard is looking at data EDI is uploading to her computer. She is seeing eight heat signatures on the island. EDI isn't locating any powered up mechs. "That is all I have for now, Shepard. I'll keep in contact if I find more."

"Thank you EDI, Shepard out." Shepard is piloting the sub and looking over the island schematics at the same time. There isn't much to hit underwater except for coral reefs. And right now they are not near any. Shepard changes channels on her comm to talk to the rest of the squad. "Okay everyone, listen up. EDI just uploaded to my computer the heat signatures on the island. There looks like there are eight of them. One has to be Ruby Wilson. We need to keep her alive if at all possible."

Commander Shepard notices that there were two people in the smaller building which she is thinking is the guest house, but now one of the people are moving up the hill towards the peak. "From what I am seeing there is now two on the peak. One near your LZ, Alenko and two near the near the shuttle, Mitchell. Be prepared. There are also two on the other side of the house near the boat dock. Everyone be careful and stay alert."

Captain Akenko comments, "Shepard, Let Jace have the extra man, Garrus and I can handle this side of the island." Kaidan and Garrus are in the same sub. Their third member is in the sub with Commander Mitchell.

"You sure, Kaidan? I don't want you two short handed in case things hit the fan." answers Shepard. Leia isn't sure if having them two go it alone. She would feel better is all three units had three people. The more she thinks on it, Kaidan might have a point. The landing pad could be the hotter spot if another shuttle shows up.

"Yes, Shepard, we're sure," says Garrus. Outside of Shepard and T'Soni, no one on this mission has more experience than the turian and human At this moment, Shepard and Liara both trust Garrus more than Kaidan, but those views are slowly changing. Kaidan is going out of his way to be not only accommodating to the couple, but is trying hard to regain their trust.

"Alright, keep safe. Both of you. If you need a third I'll send Grunt your way and Liara and I will be fine," replies the Commander. She knows what both of them can do together. If any two people are in perfect sync with each other, it would be Dr. Liara T'Soni and Commander Leia Shepard.

"Commander Shepard, I see the coastline," calls out Service Chief Gomez. Gomez is piloting a sub that is going to Mitchell's LZ.

Shepard looks at her radar and sees that the coast is about one mile away. "Everyone wait until everyone is ready before we proceed forward. Mitchell, I do want you to jam them the first opportunity you get. Let us know what frequency we need to be on, Jace."

"Aye, aye, Commander," answers Commander Mitchell. He also sees the coast approaching. He slowly brings his subs towards the surface.

All the subs slowly ascend towards the surface. The first sub to arrive is Mitchell's and about a second later Gomez's sub. They quickly hide their subs. Next to arrive is Grunt and Shepard. Grunt can't get the door to his sub to open. Liara is chuckling some as she helps the krogan open his sub. Alenko's subs lands last. Kaidan and Garrus climb out of their sub and quickly move it from being in view of anyone.

"Mitchell here, turn to frequency Theda-Alpha-Omega-1," says Jace. He is now jamming the rest of the communications on the island and it's broadcasting beyond the island, so any ships in the area are also without communications.

Shepard turns her radio to the frequency Mitchell told them to change to. She says, "Everyone check in." One at a time, all eight check in. "No one move until, I give the signal." Everyone follows the Commander's orders.

Mikey and Sal are both looking in opposite directions. Sal is looking to the north and Mikey to the south. Neither are seeing anything out of the ordinary. Both men are bored. "Mikey? See anything?" asks Sal.

"Nope, nothing. But they not suppose to arrive for about six hours yet. This is going to be a long wait, my friend," answers Mikey. Mikey is content. At least he as someone to talk to and is not getting barked at by Aldo. That is always a good thing for him. Aldo is such an ass, that there are times when Mikey wants to knock him on his ass. He almost did the do that earlier today. That would have made his day.

Aldo comes over the radio, "Mikey, either of you se..." then the radio goes dead. This is not a good sign at all. Either Aldo's radio died or they are being jammed. Mikey isn't sure which one it is. He puts the binoculars up to his face and gives the area a good look. He still isn't seeing anything. Nor is he hearing anything he either.

"Sal, keep a very close eye out. I think we are being jammed. And if we are, that means that Shepard is here with backup. I think we're going to be in for it very soon," comments Mikey. This isn't good is what Mickey is pondering. He is tempted to allow Shepard do what she came to do and give himself up. He has no real desire to fight the Hero of the Galaxy. Mikey knows if he does that, he is a good a dead anyway. D'Lognio isn't going to allow anyone for his family to fail to do their job.

Sal is looking out, but isn't seeing anything. No movement, no nothing. "You sure, Mikey? I'm not seeing anything out there."

"I know, Sal. Just keep an eye out. I'm going to move closer to the edge of the hill and look down. We can't see with that telescope or these binoculars." Mikey slowly makes his way from the covered hut towards the treeline to the northwest of the hut. He goes out of Sal's view, then Mikey gets hit with three projectiles. One in the head that killed him instantly and the other two bullets hit in him the chest.

Next thing Sal hears is birds flying away quickly and as he turns to see what scared the birds another bullet comes flying up the hill and hits him square in the chest. He collapses into a heap next to the telescope. Not only is Sal's chest has a big gaping hole, he is also on fire.

The trio of Leia Shepard, Liara T'Soni, and Urdnot Grunt slowly make their way through the trees and foliage on their side of the hill. Shepard's green/yellow colored armor blends in perfectly in this environment. Shepard is on point. Grunt is to Shepard's left with Liara covering Shepard's right and the rear. She has her biotics ready to use along with her SMG in hand.

Shepard is using an assault rifle, her personal favorite, M-96 Mattock. She has been using this weapon since she took on the Collectors. The other weapons she has with her is pistol from the new weapons Anderson gave to her and Liara. Liara also took the new pistol. It's better than the M-5 Phalanx which Shepard likes as well, but if this is the better weapon, she'll take it. Shepard also took the new shotgun that is so new very few members of the military have even heard of it, let alone use it. Shepard did keep her favorite sniper rifle, M-29 Incisor.

The Commander has in her hands the Mattock, it might be one of the oldest weapons she owns, but it one that has gotten her though many battles without having any jamming or any other type of issues. It is a very reliable weapon.

As they make their way up the hill, Shepard puts her fist up as a signal for both Liara and Grunt to hold position. She signals with her hand that she sees one person moving through the trees. She signals to Liara and Grunt to aim for his chest, while Shepard is aiming for the man's head. Shepard uses her adrenaline rush and everything around her slows to a crawl. She takes her time aiming and when he comes into her sights, she pulls the trigger of her weapon. As she fires her weapon, Grunt and Liara both hit the man in the chest as his head explodes from Shepard's round to the head.

Leia then puts in incinerate ammo into her assault rifle. She is mad at herself for forgetting to do that in the first place. "This mission is a go. I say GO NOW!" yells the Commander into her helmet's comm to the other two squads.

Mitchell and Alenko acknowledge her signal and both groups start to make their way towards their targets. Alenko and Garrus are headed towards the west beach, while Mitchell and his fellow marines are headed towards the landing pad.

Shepard's group takes a few more steps before Shepard puts her fist up again to halt their progress. She lines up her shot. This time she aims at the man's chest. One shot leaves the Mattock, leaving the man in a burning heap next to a telescope

Aldo is yelling into his radio, "Mikey can you hear me? Mikey! God damn fucking piece of shit radio." Aldo is still near the boat dock standing next to the sailboat. He tosses his radio into the water thinking it's broken. He yells at the top of his lungs, "VAL!" He starts running towards Val when he hears gunfire from what he thinks is from the peak. "Oh fuck me."

Val hears the gunfire as well. He runs towards Aldo when he realizes he has no communications from his radio. It's only static. "Aldo, they're jamming us. What is the plan? Shepard is here now!"

"Kill them is the plan. Go and get the Ruby bitch and kill her now. She did tip them off. That fucking whore. Son of a bitch," answers Also. He thinks this is not going to go well. They were suppose to ambush Shepard, not have her ambush them. Aldo runs towards the shuttle to see if he can use the shuttle's comm terminal.

Franco hears the gun fire from on top of the island's peak. He mumbles to himself, "Shit." He runs to the treeline and find cover behind a tree and some bigger rocks. He has no idea what is going on except that he thinks Shepard is here ambushing their ambush.

Garrus puts his fist up to let Alenko know to stop. Both get down in the prone position. "Kaidan, someone is headed in our direction. Should we take him alive? Or kill him?" asks Garrus. The turian is thinking it might be wise to keep someone alive to testify in this mess. If they will talk.

Kaidan answers, "If you think you can take him out without getting shot, Garrus, do it. If not, kill him. The last thing Shepard needs is for one of these guys to get away and try to harm them again." Alenko would love to take these men alive if possible, but he knows Shepard is going to kill every last one of them. He can't blame her either. They are trying to kill her, Liara, and their two children. Kaidan isn't sure if he wouldn't feel the same way if he was married with children.

Garrus moves closer to the human, who is taking cover behind a couple of rocks and trees. Garrus can smell the fear rolling off of the human. Garrus yells out, "You might as well come out, I can smell your fear, human. We are coming for you and your buddies. Might as well make it easy for yourself and give up now. We will let you live if you surrender now. If not, well, you can guess on what will happen."

Franco peeks his head around the rock he is using for cover. He sees no one off to his left. He moves to the other side of the tree and peeks around it. He sees a reflection from the sun off armor. He doesn't know which species the armor belongs to, but he knows it not human. "Fuck you. Come and get me." Franco ducks and takes off up the hill with his rocket launcher in hand. He puts his assault rifle away for the heavy weapon.

"Aldo, Shepard is here. And she's has help. ALDO!" screams Franco into his radio as he is moving deeper into the trees and foliage. He is hoping they don't see him. "ALDO! Can anyone out there hear me? ANYONE!" Franco now realizes they are jamming their communications. He is thinking oh shit, this is going to end bad. Not only are they unprepared for a commando assault, they are jamming them so they can't communicate with each other.

Alenko sees the man run up the hill and powers up his biotics and lifts the Franco up into the air, "Now, Garrus."

"Concussion shot ready, " replies Garrus as he sees the human in the air. He has the human in his sights and pulls the trigger. Franco goes flying backwards in the air and smacks right into a tree. The shot didn't kill him, but it knocks him out cold.

Kaidan and Garrus slowly make their way to where the body landed. Kaidan says, "He's still alive." Alenko takes the man's weapons from his possession. Garrus takes the heavy weapon and puts it on his back next to his sniper rifle. Right now, Garrus is using his assault rifle. Like Commander Shepard, Garrus is using the Mattock.

Franco slowly comes to. He sees a turian and a human standing over him. He is frantic as he looks for his weapons and comes up empty. Garrus has his weapon pointed right in Franco's chest. "Fuck you, turian. We should have annihilated you when we had the chance but those fucking asari bitches brought peace instead."

Garrus starts to use the butt of his rifle to hit the human in the head when Kaidan stops him, "Garrus wait. Look, we have you now. It's up to you if you want to live or not. I'm willing to be reasonable if you are. Now what will it be? Do I let my friend here bash your brains in or do you want to talk to me?" Kaidan wants to know who set this little action into motion. Is it the head of the D'Lognio family or is it the Prime Minister?

"You might as well kill me. My boss will if you don't. I have nothing to say to turians or humans that fraternize with turians. Who are you people anyway?" asks Franco. He wants to know who he is dealing with before he dies. For some reason, he has a sinking feeling it two of Shepard former crew. He has been to the Citadel and seen the newest statue they put up about ten years ago. The statue is of the SSV Normandy and the ground crew that defeated Saren.

Kaidan answers Franco's question, "My name is Kaidan Alenko. I'm a Council Spectre. I'm within my rights to do what I want with you. I'd rather take you in and have a nice chat. My friend here is Garrus Vakarian. And yes, we are friends of Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni. Mind telling me why you want them both along with their children dead?" Kaidan does want answers. The man in front of him might not be able to give him the answers he seeks, but he at least wants to try to get some answers before Garrus kills him.

Garrus kneels in front of the human, "Answer him and I might let you live." Garrus' gun is now pointed at Franco's temple. "I will pull the trigger. Your a criminal and I don't like criminals very much."

Franco spits at Garrus, "Fuck you, you turian, bastard. Might as well kill me now. I have nothing to say."

Captain Alekno contacts Shepard to see what she wants done with this guy, "Shepard, we have a prisoner. He's hurt but not dying at the moment. What do you want me to do with him?"

Shepard comes back over the comm saying, "Is he willing to talk? If not, kill him. I have no patience for these people, Kaidan. You're the Spectre do what you feel is right."

Franco didn't hear what Shepard told the Spectre, but he thinks, no he knows he is going to die. Better to die by the enemy than by his boss. Shepard never done anything to him, personally. This is just business to Franco. And in his line of work, people die.

Kaidan gives a nod to Garrus and rifle butts the human in the head. Knocking him out once again. Garrus then takes out his pistol and shots Franco twice in the head. They leave his dead body were it lies on the ground next to a tree. Both of them slowly move towards the beach but moving inside the treeline. They know there are eight people on the island and one of them is Ruby Wilson. Or they think she is here.

Commander Jace Mitchell's group is slowly making their way through the trees towards the shuttle landing pad. His group contains the extra man. The trees on this side of the island are more numerous than any of the other areas. Mitchell scans the area with his eyes. He puts his fist up to let everyone behind him to stop. Jace slowly moves forward and a little to his right. Stopping in his tracks, Mitchell turns back to the rest of the squad and motions to Private First Class. Akers and Service Chief Gomez to move more to the right.

The two marines inch their way forward and a to the right. Gomez taps Akers on the shoulder, which causes him to stop. Gomez points out the shuttle to Akers. He then turns to Mitchell give him a signal with two fingers up to his eyes and pointing in the direction of the shuttle. Mitchell gives him a thumbs up and pulls up his omni-tool to start hacking the shuttle's security protocol.

The tree line above the four marines starts to explode from rocket fire. Mitchell quickly shuts his omni-tool down before he can finish the hack then he brings his weapon to bear. Next thing the squad here is assault rifle fire joining the rockets. All four marines return fire. A split second goes by when the next rocket hits a tree at an angle that causes the tree to fall over and Corporal Dwifedi hits the ground when she hears the rocket exploding near her, but is unaware the tree is falling her direction.

Mitchell yells to Dwifedi to roll to her left. The young female marine looks up and rolls quick enough to miss getting hit by the falling tree. The Commander points to his head and tells the Corporal to pay better attention. Dwifedi says, "Sorry, sir." She gets back up to a crouch and keeps her eye out for any more rockets heading in their direction. More rifle fire hits the trees near the marines. Corporal Dwifedi is only one of them who is able to move from their position.

Commander Mitchell points to her to move more to the left and forward. Dwifedi moves to the position with her sniper rifle in hand. She is looking through the rifle's scope. She sees movement on the far side of the landing pad. She pauses and aims her weapon to a spot she thinks she'll see the person again. Seeing a man running up towards the shuttle, Corporal Dwifedi gently squeezes the trigger. The round hits the man in the left shoulder while knocking him down. "Damnit Missed." mutters the Corporal to herself.

Butch walks over to Dario as he patrols inside the treeline. Dario is to the left of the shuttle about a foot inside the trees. The only weapon he has in hand is his rocket launcher. Butch notices Dario has his full attention deeper into the trees.

Dario hears movement behind him and takes a step behind to turn his hips. He sees Butch walking in his direction. He puts a finger to his lips to let Butch know to be quiet and nods in the direction of the Alliance marine squad headed towards the landing platform. Both men duck down and make their way a little deeper into the trees. Dario sees an orange color of an omni-tool and pulls his rocket launcher up and lets a round go. It hit the trees and fragments go flying all over the marines.

The ex-Alliance soldier fires off another round from his rocket launcher. Butch starts firing his rifle in the direction of the marines, but not hitting anything but trees. Dario is enjoying himself as he notices a tree falling over. Butch continues to lay down fire in the direction of the marines. Both back up slowly and move left when the marines start returning fire.

One of the bullets ricochet off a rock and lands in Butch's left calf causing him to stumble. Dario moves over and helps his companion stand back up. "You okay, Butch?"

Butch answers, "I think so. Hurts like a bitch." He slowly starts to put his weight on the leg and they continue to move to their left trying to flank the squad in front of them. The inch their way closer to the squad's location. They are also entering where the trees start to thin out. Making it easier for Dario and Butch to be seen.

They duck behind a bigger duel trunk tree. Dario gives Butch a dose of medi-gel. "Feel better?" He starts to look around the area that his eye can see. A short faint reflection from one of the marines weapon catches Dario's attention. The husky size man carefully aims his rocket launcher instead of shooting off random rounds. The reflection returns and Dario squeezes the trigger. A blue biotic barrier appears and disappears all in the matter of a couple of seconds. Watching that brings a Dario to nod his head with a satisfying smirk on his face. Tapping Butch's shoulder, pointing in the same direction they are headed before they ducked behind the tree., "Come on. We have to keep moving if we want to pick them off one at a time." Butch fires off a clip worth ammo before they move to try to out flanking the marines.

Aldo is running up the path to the landing platform. He hears the gun fire coming from the trees. At first he starts to head towards the area the gun fire is coming from then thinks better of it and moves around to the far side of the platform. Aldo takes the SMG he carries out of the holster on his hip and throws a thermal clip into it. He has a sideways smile on his face. He thinks okay Shepard. Let's play.

As the Enforcer creeps around the side of the shuttle, he is looking around him. Aldo has no idea how many people are with Shepard, but he is starting to doubt they came alone. The leader of the crew turns towards the trees, leaving the safety of cover the shuttle is providing. One shot rings through the trees and lodges itself into Aldo's left shoulder and knocks him back against the shuttle. The impact of the shot knocks the air out of Aldo.

He takes deep breathes trying to put air back into his lungs. A few words manage to escape his mouth. "Fucking damnit. " Aldo crawls, slides back behind the shuttle. He does not have any medi-gel on him. The only items he is carrying is a bunch of thermal clips and his SMG. Because the marines are jamming their radios, Aldo can't call for help.

Aldo, the Enforcer grimaces when he gets off tarmac. He is holding his left arm close to his body. Blood is dripping off his elbow and running down his arm. Blood is smeared on the shuttle from where Aldo has been leaning up against it. He finally feels good enough to head back to the houses. There is a blood trail leading from the shuttle down the path to the main house.

Pvt. Akers along with Chief Gomez shift to their right trying to see if they can flank who ever is firing at them. Mitchell tells them via hand signals to move right and curve up the hill. The next thing Command Mitchell sees is Akers bring up his biotic barrier and the barrier disappears quickly as the area explodes. "Shit, Gomez check in." Private First Class Akers is the biotic, which makes the Commander think he is the one that his down. Jace slowly makes his way over to the location of Gomez and Akers.

Commander Mitchell gets on his radio and tells Corporal Dwifedi to continue to move in the direction of the landing platform and shoot anyone she sees that is not part of this mission or a human female that looks like a hostage. "Gomez, you there? Akers?"

Service Chief Gomez picks himself off the ground and looks over to Akers mangled body lying about fifteen feet away. He answers, "I'm here, Commander. Akers is KIA, I'm afraid." Gomez kneels next to Akers' body and closes the dead marines eyes." The NCO gives a silent prayer for his fallen comrade and moves his hand from his forehead to his chest them moves his hand from his right shoulder to the left.

A projectile from an assault rifle bounces off of Gomez' shield as he rolls behind a tree to get behind a little cover. He returns fire in the direction he saw the muzzle flash from the rifle firing at him. Quickly slapping another clip into his assault rifle. The Service Chief peeks around the tree and notices movement to his right. Bringing the rifle up so he can aim his weapon a little ahead of the two men moving. Moving to his right and pulls the trigger on his rifle. Several bullets leave the weapon. Gomez hits the man that is limping from the bullet lodged in his leg. He isn't sure which leg, but the target fell.

A rocket buzzes by Gomez's head and explodes when it hit a tree above Commander Mitchell. The burst of twigs from the exploding tree peppers down all over the Alliance officer's armor. His shields go down to sixty percent. Jace moves towards Gomez leaving the female Corporal alone to deal with the landing pad. He hope the ones that are moving and doing a good job at the moment of flanking them are the ones from the landing platform. "Chief, see them? It seems they are moving."

"Yes, sir. They're moving to our right. I hit one of them that is limping. I have yet to see the body get up and other person kept moving," answers Gomez.

Jace Mitchell joins up with Gomez. The officer places his hand on Gomez's shoulder asking, "Where did the body fall?"

Gomez points to his right on a bare area between some trees. His arm moves in the direction the other person was headed, "The other guy went that way, sir." 

Patting the NCO on the shoulder, "Good work, Chief. Lets work our way this way." The Commander points his thumb to their left. Work a little to out flank those trying to out flank them. "Dwifedi, progress report."

Corporal Dwifedi is holding steady in her position. She is using a tree and rock as cover. The sniper is using the scope of her rifle to keep an eye out for any activity around the shuttle. She responds to Commander Mitchell's order. "I hit a target, sir. It wasn't a kill. I hit him in the shoulder. He went behind the shuttle and I lost sight of him. I did not pursue."

"Good work, Corporal. Carefully make your way to that shuttle. Report in when you feel the area is secure," orders Mitchell.

Aye, aye, Commander," answers the young female marine. She stays in a crouch and weaves her way behind one tree at a time. Taking her time moving towards the shuttle. The Corporal keeps her eye looking through the scope as she looks around each tree scanning one end of the shuttle to the other before moving to the next tree.

Val hears the rocket fire in the trees away from the guest house. Aldo told him to kill Ruby Wilson. He goes between the two houses, but staying closer to the main house. Val has no idea how many people are here, but from the sounds he is hearing it feels like more than only Shepard and her asari wife. The weapon of choice for Val is a SMG. It's small and makes it easier for him to move around if that is required. Plus he can spray bullets all over the place as cover fire.

That will not be the case on this day. Everyone is too spread out to cover any one person. It almost every man for themselves type of day. Val ducks down some when he thought he saw movement up the path from the peak. He sprays a few rounds in the direction of movement then sprints across the path towards a big rock by the fork of the path.

The human didn't make it before a biotic warp field comes flying in his direction and knocks Val backwards and his SMG goes flying from his hand. He tries to scramble to his feet when a singularly field tosses Val up into the air. His eyes grow bright when he notices the biotic field headed in his direction "Nooooooooooo!" is the last thing he says before a shotgun blast meets his chest.

An asari and krogan slowly make their way forward with their guns at the ready. The human is on the other side of the keeping an eye out in case anyone else comes out from around the far side of the main house. Shepard comes over the radio, "Grunt, make your way left around to the other side of the house. I'll meet you in the back, Grunt. T'Soni, carefully check the guest house. Three rooms, EDI?"

"That is correct, Shepard. My scans show one person sitting in a chair. Silhouette resembles someone being tied the chair. I would proceed with caution," answers EDI.

Grunt slowly moves to his left and proceeds to his left around the house. Shepard is making her way around the left side of the guest house, while Liara cautiously enters. T'Soni sees a human female sitting in a chair tied up in a manner in which she has never seen before. The asari checks the bedroom carefully. She checks under the bed, in the small closet. Liara then checks the bathroom, cautiously moves the shower curtain with her left hand as her right hand holds her SMG ready to shoot if necessary.

Liara T'Soni scans the living room area one last time before moving to the human sitting in the chair. "Ruby Wilson?" asks the asari as she unbuckles the ball gag and removes it from the human's mouth.

"Yes. Dr. T'Soni, I'm sorry to be meeting this way." answers the human. Ruby Wilson is relieved, so relieved to see the asari in front of her. She feels now she will make it through this alive. "Ahhhh, Dr. T'Soni, the leader of this merry band of assholes is headed this way and he looks wounded." Ruby can see the path leading to the main house to the landing platform.

The information broker ducks behind the chair Ruby Wilson is still tied to. She is watching to see what the human does. Liara has her biotics ready, but they are not needed as the human didn't come into the guest house, but goes into the main house. T'Soni takes a small knife out of it's sheath and cuts the rope in a few places to allow Ms. Wilson to go free. Liara grabs her arm and calmly says, "Ruby. Go and hid in the bedroom. The bed looks tall enough to crawl under. It's not safe yet"

Ruby Wilson quickly gets out of the view of the window that over looks the path from the landing platform and the east beach. "I will." The human goes into the bedroom and ducks under the bed keeping an eye on the door.

Sheathing the knife, the asari looks out the big picture window to see if she can see anyone. Liara sees only nature and the path. She opens the door facing east and steps outside. Carefully and cautiously she makes her way across the lawn to path that leads to both the beach and main house. Liara turns her head to the left to see if there is anyone else on the path. "Shepard, I think one of them went into the main house. Ruby is in the guest house hiding."

Commander Shepard replies, "Is she hurt at all, Liara?" The Commander starts looking into windows to see if she can see the person inside. She isn't seeing much from the view she is looking from. "Grunt, see anything going on from your end?"

"Nothing here, Shepard," answers the krogan. Grunt is looking for a good fight and so far. This isn't it.

Liara crosses the path to survey the area between the path and the northern edge of the east beach. "She's fine, Commander," replies Dr. T'Soni finally. She is on high alert and keeping an eye on the front of the house. She sees Shepard inching her way around the side of the house. Liara stays in her location to provide cover for the Commander if needed.

Garrus and Alenko are near the edge of the west beach looking at the back of the main house. The only person they have ran into so far is the one the turian killed. Kaidan points to the house, "Did you see that, Garrus?" Kaidan thinks he saw movement inside the house.

"Yea, I saw it too. Liara did say she thought she saw one of them going into the main house. This house has a pool," says Garrus as he gives the pool area a good look. "Kaidan, think those mechs are in that shed? Might be a good idea to take a look." The turian taps the human on the shoulder and points in the direction of the storage shed.

Captain Kaidan Alenko looks in the direction of the storage shed. "Lets go, Garrus." EDI did mention before the mechs could be in either the shed by the pool or the one by the boat dock. "Shepard, Garrus and I are behind the main house. We're going to check to see if any mechs are in the shed by the pool."

"Alenko, send Garrus. If they were going to use the mech, I think they would have been activated by now. Meet me in the main house. Liara thought she saw someone go in there. I'm headed there now," answers Shepard.

"You heard her, Garrus. Your on your own," comments Alenko. Kaidan heads across the patio and peeks into a window. He sees nothing but furniture.

Garrus moves over to the storage shed, scans it with his omni-tool. The scan reveals nothing out of the ordinary, so the turian cautiously opens one of the doors. He peeks his head inside the door after he opened it with a pistol is in his hand pointing in the shed. "You've got to be kidding?" comments Garrus as he opens both door and sees six mechs folded up on chargers. The turian unplugs every mech.

Alenko asks, "What's wrong, Garrus?" Kaidan turns his head to the left to look over his left shoulder. He sees both shed doors open with Garrus shaking his head at what it is inside. Kaidan ducks under the window and moves to a sliding glass door off to his right. It's unlocked, so the Spectre slips inside.

Commander Mitchell and Service Chief Gomez kick the fallen man's weapon out of his reach in case this is just a feint. The man is Butch, who is lying face down. Both marines have their weapon pointed at the man on the ground when Mitchell rolls Butch over. It is a feint, Butch punches Mitchell square in the groin area. As soon as Butch's fist hits Commander Mitchell's armor, he realizes his mistake.

Pulling back his broken hand, Butch puts both hand palms out in surrender. "I give. I give." Butch's face shows the man is in pain. Not only from breaking his hand, but he's been shot twice. The first one ricochets off a rock into his calf. The second shot is in the right hip.

"Where's your friend?" asks Commander Mitchell as he places his foot on Butch's right hip. Slowly applying pressure.

Butch grimaces from the slightly touch of his hip. "Why should I tell you anything?" The Alliance officer applies more pressure on the Butch's hip that causes the man to scream in pain. That's all Butch does is scream in agony.

"Shepard, I have a wounded prisoner. Not talking, in bad shape," says Mitchell. He still has his foot on Butch's hip, but has back off on how much of his weight he is putting on it.

Commander Shepard replies, "Did you hear what I said to Alenko, Commander?"

Mitchell nods his head to Gomez and Gomez pulls the trigger to end Butch's existence in the galaxy. One less scumbag out there thinks both marines. "Taken care of, ma'am," replies Chief Gomez. "Sir, I think he went that way." The marine points with his rifle the direction he thinks the other man ran to.

"You lead, Chief," orders Commander Mitchell. The NCO nods and takes the lead. They move from tree to tree slowly picking their way them. They move about thirty feet when Gomez notices a pouch full of heavy weapon ammo. Rocket launcher ammo actually.

"Looks like our target is missing something," comments Gomez as he carefully reaches down to pick it up. He could use the ammo. He is also carrying a rocket launcher with him. It's not being used at the moment. The orders are zero to minimum damage to buildings and structures, if at all possible. Gomez slings the pouch over his shoulder, across his chest.

A tree explodes in between Mitchell and Gomez that causes both marines to dive for cover. Mitchell tells Gomez to change to the rocket launcher. The houses and other structures are behind them, so Mitchell feels confident that Gomez isn't going to destroy anything outside of a few tress. The Commander returns fire with his assault rifle. The officer rolls to his right and see what he thinks is a part of a leg and foot sticking out behind a tree. Mitchell aims his rifle carefully, slowly bringing the target into view. He squeezes the trigger.

Dario feels the heat of the round cutting through his lower leg near his ankle. His back it to a tree, but he thought his leg was covered well enough under some leaves. Dario knows he is stuck. The marines are not taking prisoners. After hearing the one shot from where Butch's location, the former Alliance soldier knows his time is coming and coming soon. A tree explodes next to Dario. "Shit." quietly says Dario to himself as he puts a dose of medi-gel into his leg.

Commander Mitchell yells out, "Give up now and I might let you live." He is moving to his right, with every step he gets a clearer sight of his target.

Dario throws his weapon in Mitchell's direction. He yells out with his arms above his head, "I surrender."

Service Chief Gomez changes weapons again and take out his assault rifle. He keeps his eye on Dario as Dario tosses his weapon in the Commander's direction. Gomez looks over to his XO and nods his head in the wounded man's direction. Mitchell nods and gives Gomez a signal with his hand to take the position. Commander Mitchell keeps his gun pointed at Dario.

Both marines arrive at the wounded man a second apart. Mitchell asks Dario, "You willing to talk?" Mitchell puts his foot over the wound and starts to step down.

"Dario Ricci? What the hell are you doing here?" asks Gomez.

Mitchell asks, "You know this man, Chief?" He kneels down next to Dario and gives his lower leg some medical attention.

"Yes, Sir. We went through basic together and was stationed together on Elysium. It was our first assignment after basic," answers Gomez.

Dario looks up at the marine pointing a gun in his face. "What do you want, Javier? And Chief now. Nice." Dario's face scrunches up in pain as Mitchell attends to his wound. "You want me to talk, I'll give you what I know. Which is nothing. We were told to ambush Shepard and her family when they arrived. Why I don't know. They don't tell me those things."

Gomez grabs Dario by the shirt with both hands and pulls him up on to his feet before Mitchell is done dressing the wound. "Didn't you think for one second, Dario, that going after Commander Shepard was a bad idea? Did you?" yells Chief Gomez as he forces Dario's back firmly against the tree.

Commander Mitchell watches the scene unfold in front of him. Gomez pulls Dario away from the tree then smashes his back against it again, "You were a good soldier, Ricci. What the hell happened to you?" Gomez lets go of Dario's shirt and takes a step backwards.

The former soldier sees the disappointment in his former buddy's eyes. "Yes, I knew. I do my job, Javier. I don't ask questions or give my opinion. It's not my job to ask questions. I shot rockets and other heavy projectiles at people," replies Dario. The guilt he is feeling isn't going away. He feels now more than ever he has let people down and not his brother or anyone else he works with. Everyone else in the galaxy. "Look, I'll tell Shepard or who ever else everything. I knew this would end bad."

Jace Mitchell is finishing patching up their prisoner's leg. The Commander pats Dario down to make sure he doesn't have any other weapons on him. He finds a knife tucked away inside the left boot. Pocketing the knife, Mitchell places Dario's arm around his shoulders, while Gomez helps from the other side. Together they help him walk back towards the shuttle landing platform. "Shepard, I have one willing to talk to you. Where do you want him?"

"Landing pad secure, Commander?" asks Commander Shepard as she is slowly making her way towards the front door to the main house. She looks into another window, still not seeing anything but an empty house. Peeking around the corner with her rifle poking out as well, she crouches down and moves next to the front door. The door has three window panes running down the middle of the door. Leia looks through the middle pane and see the sliding glass door open and a figure in full armor with helmet.

"Yes, ma'am," answers Corporal Dwifedi. I just finished my sweep of the area and was about to check in. It's clear. Blood smeared on the shuttle and there is a trail of blood leading down a path." The Corporal looks through her scope to see what is down the slight hill. "The path leads to a beach and house, ma'am. I also see one of ours on the left side of the path in between the beach and house."

Shepard steps inside of the house, gives Alenko a signal with her fingers pointing at her eyes then points in the direction she wants Alenko to keep an eye on. Pointing to herself then in the opposite direction, Shepard does a slow sweep of the house. Seeing that the sitting room and kitchen are both empty. Leia kneels behind a chair before giving any more orders, "Commander, take him to the landing pad until Alenko and I finish clearing out this house. Then bring him here. Corporal. I want you to join T'Soni. She is the one you spotted outside the house. Then both of you check out the beach. Make sure no one is there waiting to strike. Grunt, you keep an eye out for anyone else that might be lurking about outside still. Garrus, Ruby Wilson is in the guest house. Get her out of the house and keep her safe."

Alenko is crouched behind a square pillar that divides the sitting room and kitchen. "I've not seen anything, Shepard." This is starting to feel like a set up. Kaidan doesn't like this.

"This feels like a trap. Ready to spring it?" asks Shepard. She knows this is a set up. Knowing something is amiss is half the battle. The other half is causing the trap to trap the trapper not it's prey.

"Are you sure, Shepard?" asks Captain Alenko. They don't know which room the man is in or if there is actually anyone in the house.

Nodding to the biotic, "Lets go." Shepard takes the lead, moves closer to one of two bedrooms. The door opens slowly with Shepard squatting and pointing her rifle into the room. Kaidan is standing behind Shepard doing the same thing. They both enter the room with Kaidan keeping an eye on the hallway. The room is empty.

Kaidan opens the door to the bathroom. He opens the cabinet doors to see if anyone is hiding there. Empty. The last door is to the master bedroom. Shepard opens the door and is greeted with SMG fire. Aldo is ducked behind a chair in the corner. Shepard dives to the floor while Kaidan ducks into the bathroom. The Commander sees Aldo trying to fire his weapon, but the weapon jams. Standing up with her Mattock pointed right at the thug behind the chair. Shepard demands, "Stand up. Now!"

Aldo, the Enforcer, has no choice but to do what Shepard tells him. Standing up, tossing the SMG on to the bed. He gives the former Spectre a smirk. Both of his hands are behind his back. He has a pistol holstered and is wanting to get it into his hand without Shepard noticing before it too late.

Alenko sees Aldo reaching for what he thinks is a gun and lifts Aldo into the air and tosses him across the room. The Enforcer lands against the wall with a thud. Commander Shepard walks over to the thug saying, "I'll spare your life if you talk. If not, well...you leave me no choice." She points her rifle point blank between Aldo's eyes.

"Talk about what? I've got nothing to say," replies Aldo, the Enforcer. If he talks, the D'Lognio family will kill him. If he doesn't, Shepard will. He has to make a decision. Which hand would he rather die by. Shepard's or D'Lognio's.

"So you'd rather die than talk?" comments the Commander. After looking at Aldo and seeing the he wants her to kill him, she isn't going to. Leia is going to let the Spectre have him and take him into custody. She turns to her left and looks at Kaidan standing behind her, "Take him. He's not worth it." Shepard leaves the bedroom and heads out of the house.

Aldo starts smirking again. "What's the matter, Shepard? Too afraid to kill me? You chickenshit, bitch." Aldo feels his body lift into the air again and fly across the room and hits another wall with a thud. When he lands this time all the air in his lungs go whooshing outward. He is now trying to suck air into his lungs when the Spectre slaps a pair of cuff n chains on Aldo's wrists.

Kaidan picks Aldo off the floor and throws him in a chair. Kaidan gets on this radio, "Mitchell. You can bring your prisoner down to the house. It's clear now."

"Aye, aye, Captain," replies Commander Mitchell.

Corporal Dwifedi meets up with Liara T'Soni then they make their way towards the east beach. The beach looks deserted. The shed's door is open. Dwifedi peeks her head into the shed, "It's empty, ma'am."

"We need to check the boat. There could be someone in there," replies Liara. She wants to make sure they have checked every where possible. Liara leads the human boarding the sailboat. Dwifedi boards as Liara keeps an eye on the door leading to the area below deck.

Both women make their way down the steps to the area below deck. It's a small area. Enough room for at most four adults. Six if they don't mind being on top of each other. There is a small stove and a duel compartment sink in view. Dwifedi walks down a small corridor and sees sleeping compartments.

The human cautiously and carefully slides the curtain to one side to see if there is anyone in the bunk. All the bunks are empty. The only places left to look is in the bathroom and a storage area. Corporal Dwifedi takes the storage area as Laira checks the bathroom. "Nothing here, Corporal," says Liara as she relaxes some. She still has her guard up, but feels a little less tense.

The human comes back up from the storage area of the boat, "It's clear, ma'am. Where to now?" The Corporal is wanting more action. This mission is getting her blood flowing.

The asari and human walk back onto the deck of the sailboat. Liara looks out to the east. Seeing nothing but blue ocean. It has a calming effect on her. The asari squints her eyes. She thinks she is seeing a ship or shuttle heading in their direction.

Everyone is getting this message as EDI comes over the comm, "Heavy gunship headed in your direction with it's weapons locked on target."

T'Soni and Dwifedi hit the deck of the sailboat hoping to be out of the gunships view. The gunship fires it's missiles. Those missiles hit their locked in target. The main house explodes. Dr. T'Soni gets off the deck of the sailboat and yells out, "Shepard!" when she sees majority of the main house gone and the rest of it is on fire. Corporal Dwifedi grabs the asari and pulls her back down on the deck. Another missile from the gunship hits the guest house.

–

A/N: I wrote this chapter before BioWare released the pre-order weapons. Those look nice. I did know about the N7 weapons, but since I haven't used them in game yet. I didn't mentioned them in this story or "The Aftermath".

And speaking of "The Aftermath" (shameless plug) if you are wanting to know about the squadmates that is the story to read. I only have a few mentioned in this one. There is one more squaddie in a couple of future chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come on Monday. See everyone then. Have a great weekend.

One bit of ME3 news, BioWare as released another trailer today. Shows more of the multi player. I'm sold now. The name of the trailer is Special Forces. If you're on Xbox my GT is ladyvader. Please send me a message stating where you know me from. I tend to decline friend request with a message with the request.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Commander Leia Shepard is standing outside the main house trying to collect her thoughts. This is too easy or something else is going to happen. Something else is going to happen. Shepard sees in the distance to the east a dot in the sky that is getting closer by the second. She is squinting with a frown on her face when EDI's voice suddenly rings in her ear, "Heavy gunship headed in your direction with it's weapons locked on target."

Shepard yells out," Everyone take cover and get out of the houses. Now!" She starts running away from the house. looking for some type of cover. The gunship fires it's weapon and the shock wave from the explosion propels the Commander further away from the house. She lands with a thud and knocking the air from her lungs, Shepard gasps to put air back into her lungs. She is also dazed. Liara yells out her name, Shepard doesn't even hear it.

Leia is on all fours trying to shake the cobwebs from her head. She regain enough of her barrings back to survey the damage when the other house explodes. Shepard falls flat on her stomach when the guest house explodes. "Everyone check in," orders Commander Shepard. She needs to know what the damage is to the rest of the squad.

"T'Soni and Dwifedi are okay," says Dr. Liara T'Soni with relief in her voice.

Mitchell and Gomez checks in," Gomez and I along with our prisoner are fine." Gomez is aiming his rocket launcher at the gunship. He knows there is a good chance the ship will be unharmed and will return fire to their position. Chief Gomez moves away from Commander Mitchell and Dario. The marine finds a perfect rock to rest his weapon on to make the shot easier. Carefully aiming at the engine compartment of the gunship, Javier Gomez squeezes the trigger.

Service Chief Javier Gomez misses the sweet spot of the engine, but hits a better area instead. The gunship's steering and controls. The pilot of the gunship is trying to regain some control of the ship, but isn't finding any luck doing so. The gunship wavers out of control and crash lands between the flames that use to be the main house and the edge of the island.

Urdnot Grunt is helping Garrus and Ruby Wilson off the ground. Ruby is injured from the explosion. There are wood fragments imbedded into her skin along with some burns. Grunt helps her to one of the patio chairs to rest in. He gets on the comm, "Grunt here. The human has burns and other injuries. Garrus is fine."

Everyone has checked in except for Captain Kaidan Alenko. Shepard starts to give more orders, "Grunt, can you get into the main house? Try to find Alenko? I'm checking on the fallen ship. Liara, you and the Corporal meet me at the edge of the beach."

Grunt answers back, "I'm not sure, Shepard. I'll see what I can do." This is more up to Grunt's standards of battle. Big explosions. The krogan heads off to see if he can find Alenko.

Garrus is tending to Ruby Wilson's wounds. They are nothing serious, but are still painful. The turian give the human a dose of medi-gel.

Commander Shepard looks back towards the path leading to the landing pad. Leia then looks to her left at the guest house. It's destroyed and in flames. Moving her head more to the left she gets a look at the main house. Half of it is gone, while the rest is in ruin and on fire. _I'm sorry, Kaidan. Where in the hell did the gunship come from? The main island of Curaçao? _"Commander Mitchell, you and Gomez take your prisoner and hook up with Garrus," order Commander Shepard as she takes off to meet with T'Soni and Dwifedi.

The three women meet by the edge of the east beach. Commander Shepard pulls out her sniper rifle and looks through the weapon's scope. There is no movement coming from the down gunship. That doesn't mean there are no survivors. "Corporal, stay here and give us some cover."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," replies Corporal Dwifedi. She keeps her weapon on the down gunship. Her orders are clear. Make sure Commander Shepard and Dr T'Soni get through this unharmed. Those where the last orders given by Alenko before he gave command of the mission over to Shepard.

"Lets go, T'Soni," says Shepard. She walks with caution toward the down gunship. She scans the area next to the ship with her Mattock in hand. Liara T'Soni is following close behind and off to Shepard's left.

As they approach the gunship, Corporal Dwifedi fires her weapon at one of the men crawling from the wreckage. A couple of seconds later, the gunship explodes. Knocking both Shepard and T'Soni backwards. Shepard scrambles to her feet with her weapon at the ready. Liara is up shortly after Shepard gets back on to her feet.

EDI comes over the comm, "Shepard, there is a shuttle headed in your direction. It's unarmed."

"Thank you, EDI. Continue to monitor the area and keep me updated. Shepard out," replies Commander Shepard. She takes off around the back of the house to check on the rest of the squad. "Commander Mitchell, take Corporal Dwifedi with you and head up to the shuttle landing pad. Find out who is on that shuttle."

Commander Jace Mitchell responds, "Aye, aye Commander. Come on, Dwifedi. Lets go." He runs up the hill without taking the path. Corporate Dwifedi runs up the path to meet with her XO.

Grunt is making his way through the rubble that used to be the main house. He tosses all types of rubble out of his way. He thinks he sees Alenko's body lying on the floor of the small hallway the leads to the kitchen and sitting room area of the house. Those two areas of the house are completely gone. The only walls still standing are two of the walls to the master bedroom.

The krogan is not doctor, but even he knows the injuries to the human, Kaidan Alenko are bad, "Shepard. I've found Alenko. Pieces of his armor is missing and he has burns that look bad. He's still alive, barely."

Shepard runs to the back of the main house to see if she can help Grunt with Alenko, "Joker, we need a medical team down here, ASAP. It's Alenko. Make sure Chakwas is with them."

"I'm on it, Shepard. Shuttle already left about two minutes ago and Dr. Chakwas is on board," answers Joker.

Leia kneels down on one knee and looks over Kaidan frail looking body. She give him a dose of medi-gel. "Stay with us, Kaidan. Grunt, grabs his legs carefully. I'll grabs his upper body. We need to be extremely careful. These burns are bad."

"I can carry him, Shepard." Grunt kneels down next to the fallen human and puts both of his arms under Kaidan 's torso and gently lifts him in puts the human over his shoulder. "Lead the way."

Shepard tosses out of the way parts of the house that she can remove quickly. Waiting for them outside the house is Garrus and Liara. They have a folded out flat patio chair for Grunt to place Alenko's body on.

Commander Jace Mitchell along with Corporal Natane Dwifedi are waiting for the second shuttle to land. Neither marine has any idea who is in this shuttle, so both are on high alert. The shuttle lands next to the one already on the landing platform. Two heavily armed men step out first. Both marines aim their rifles at the duo. "Who are you?" demands Commander Mitchell.

"We're with Prime Minister Prisenscot. It would be in your best interest to lower your weapons," answers one of the men that are armed to the hilt. Both men with Prisenscot pull their weapons on the two marines. None of the four are willing to lower their weapons.

Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot walks out of the shuttle, "Commander Mitchell, lower your weapon."

Corporal Dwifedi is following her XO's lead. He still refuses to lower his weapon. He knows it might get him into trouble with the Alliance, but at this point. Jace doesn't care. Prisenscot is a traitor to the Alliance. If the people knew what type of man he is before the election, he more than likely not have been elected in the first place.

"I think not, Prisenscot. As far as I am concerned, I should place you under arrest right now for crimes against the Alliance," replies Mitchell.

Prisenscot is laughing at Mitchell's comments, "I think not, Commander. Where is your commanding officer, Captain Alenko?" asks the Prime Minister with a smug grin on his face. Now he knows Shepard has gotten to everyone to turn against him on the Normandy. Or that damn asari Shepard is married to.

Off in the distance is another shuttle headed towards the island. This shuttle is carrying the medical team from the Normandy. Commander Mitchell turns off the signal he used to jam the communication. Since the jamming is no longer needed. Shepard comes over Mitchell's comm unit. The only two people that hear her instructions are Mitchell and Dwifedi. "We saw a shuttle land at the platform. Is that Chakwas' shuttle?"

"No, ma'am. It's the Prime Minister. He's here with two armed guards with him," answers Commander Mitchell.

A fourth person exits the shuttle, the head of the crime family, Benito D'Lognio. "Shut the hell up, Landon. I'm in charge here not you." The older gentleman walks over to both of his bodyguards and whispers into their ear to lower their weapons. "Commander, we're not here for a fight. Even though it looks we missed one though."

"I don't know you, pal. Who are you?" asks Jace. He is feeling a little overwhelmed by the presence these unknown people with the Prime Minister. Jace knows about the crime family connections and he is assuming this man with Prisenscot is the head of the family.

A grin crosses D'Lognio's face. It's good that Alliance personal does not know what he looks like. He is quite sure many have heard of his name. "My name is Benito D'Lognio, I'm here to have a talk with Commander Shepard."

Commander Mitchell says, "Ah, Commander Shepard, ma'am. You might want to come up to the landing pad. D'Lognio himself would like to speak to you."

Leia Shepard and Liara T'Soni are slowly removing Captain Kaidan Alenko's armor off. Or what is left of it anyway. Some of the Kaidan's armor has melted in to his skin. They leave those parts on his body. Neither Liara nor Leia want to pull any skin off of Kaidan if at all possible. "Normandy shuttle, this is Commander Shepard. Come in." She repeats herself until the shuttle answers.

Dr. Chakwas' voice comes over Shepard's comm unit, "Normandy shuttle here. What do you need, Commander?"

"You need to land near the main house. We're in the back of the house next to the pool. Captain Alenko got caught in the house explosion and has burns on about one third of his upper body and part of his armor has melted into his skin. We don't have the supplies to help him, doctor. How long before you land?" comments Shepard in a dead pan calm voice. Her voice is calm, but inside she is worried that Kaidan isn't going to make it.

"We'll be there in three minutes, Commander. Keep him immobile until I get there," replies Dr. Chakwas.

Commander Shepard sits in one of the chairs as she pulls it next to Alenko. "Mitchell, if they want to talk to me, have them come down to the pool area behind the house they blew up. If not, they can wait until I know Captain Alenko is in Dr. Chakwas' care."

The group around Alenko watches the shuttle containing the Normandy's medical staff land next to the pool. Dr. Chakwas gets out of the shuttle first and runs over to the chair Alenko is lying in. She starts running scans from her omni-tool. "Did you give him any medi-gel, Shepard?"

"I gave him one dose, doc," replies Leia. She is worried that maybe she shouldn't have given him any, but Alenko did respond positively after the dose.

Liara T'Soni is standing next to her bondmate, Commander Shepard. She grabs Leia's hand with her and gives it a loving squeeze. As much as Liara is upset with the Alenko after what happened on Shanxi, but after learning more of what really happened. She no longer has a lack of trust with him. He put himself and members of his crew in danger to help her and Shepard. That means a lot to the asari.

Dr. Chakwas looks up to Commander Shepard after giving Alenko's frail looking body a look over, "I think you may have saved his life, Commander. If you would have waited any longer to get to him, he wouldn't have made it. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him, but I am very positive he will make it."

Two of the enlisted corpsmen transfer Alenko from the patio chair to a stretcher. They quickly get him aboard the shuttle and lock the stretcher into place. Shepard looks over to Service Chief Gomez, "Chief, get your prisoner with you on the shuttle. He also needs medical attention." The Commander takes Dr. Chakwas' arm, "I have two other patients for you, doc." Shepard points to Ruby Wilson then to Dario Ricci, "Ms. Wilson is the hostage they took. She got injured when they blew up the guest house. Dario has given himself up and once you patch him up, put him in the brig."

Dr. Chakwas pats Shepard on the arm then boards the shuttle. She'll do her best to give Kaidan the best possible care she can give him. The Captain is her main focus right now. The shuttle door closes and takes off from the island to head back to the Normandy.

As the shuttle is taking off, Commander Mitchell and Corporal Dwifedi escort the four men to the pool area of the estate. D'Lognio looks around at the two burning houses and slaps Prisenscot upside the head, "What the hell is wrong with you, Landon? You have a gunship attack them? Look at the damage you caused. I doubt very much McElroy will like this very much, boy."

Shepard keeps her dead pan stoic look on her face, but watching the crime boss slap the Prime Minister did make her chuckle on the inside. "You wanted to talk to me?" asks the Commander.

Benito D'Lognio answers, "Yes, Commander. I have a proposition for you. Please, hear me out." D'Lognio starts to walk away from the rest of the group heading towards the west beach.

Commander Shepard follows the crime boss, "I'm not unreasonable, D'Lognio. Don't waste my time."

Benito stops walking, turns to the Commander, "Commander, I've known Landon since he was a boy. His father and I fought in the First Contact War together against the turians." The elder human takes a deep breath before finishing, "His father died in my arms and asked me to watch over his family. I did, but Landon's father didn't know about my family's history."

Shepard is listening to D'Lognio. "What does that have to do with me or my family, D'Lognio?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, Shepard. I didn't find out about what he had planned until a few days ago and then I was powerless to stop it. You had already gotten ambushed on Shanxi and was already at Arcturus Station in meeting with him. If it wasn't for me helping him to get elected, none of this would have happen," comments Benito D'Lognio.

The Commander places her hand on the crime boss' arm, "That didn't answer my question. What do you want? You said you had a proposition for me. I've yet to hear it."

"You can take Landon into custody, allow me and my two body guards to leave. I guarantee you and your family's safety while you're on Earth," replies the head of the D'Lognio family.

"Okay. How did he find out that we were renting this island as part of our vacation?" asks Leia. She already knows the answer to her question. But if D'Lognio wants her to trust him, he'll have to answer this one question.

Benito pauses thinking about the question before answering it. He knows he doesn't need to lie to the Commander. Chances are, she already knows the answer and is using it as a test to see if she can trust him. D'Lognio admires the Commander actually. He doesn't like how she is married to an asari, but that isn't his business. Benito isn't sure why Prisenscot is holding it against Shepard to begin with.

"From the owner Vincent McElroy. He is the brother of Claire Maclin." answers D'Lognio.

Leia looks over her shoulder to the rest of the group. Prisenscot looks uncomfortable, which puts a grin on Shepard's face. "Why would he tell his sister when Dr. T'Soni had him and Ruby Wilson sign a non-disclosure agreement and the penalty for breaking it is severe?"

D'Lognio doesn't have an answer to that question. So, he speculates on it. "Probably because he thought he wouldn't have to pay if you and Dr. T'Soni were dead, Commander." He turns and places both hands on Shepard's shoulders. "I have no beef with you, Shepard. This is all on the Prime Minister. He ordered everything. He has access to a crew to do work for him if needed. The past decade he hasn't use them much. Not since he became a big fish in Alliance politics."

Commander Shepard take her helmet off to rub the back of her neck. "Who ordered the assassination of Claire Maclin?" She resigns as Councilor then a few hours later they find her dead body on the Citadel." This is something she needs to know, so she can give this information to Fleet Admiral David Anderson. He is investigating her death along with the Prime Minister from the Alliance's end. And Spectre Alenko is doing the investigation for the Council.

Or was. Right now, Kaidan is in bad shape and won't be able to finish his investigation now. Shepard is more than willing to finish it for him. It's not proper protocol. But at this moment, she really doesn't care about proper protocol. The only thing Leia wants right now is to be with her daughters and go on with what is left of their vacation and to find out everyone involved in this scheme.

Benito D'Lognio is looking into Shepard's eyes. He knows she will find out the truth whether he likes it or not. "That too was Landon. The Maclin hit was done outside of the family. So, I don't know exactly who did the hit. I do know that Landon Prisenscot ordered it."

"Why should I believe you, D'Lognio?" retorts Leia. She isn't sure if she believes him. He is giving Prisenscot to her to take into custody. So, Leia isn't sure if he lying to her or not. For some reason reason, she actually thinks he is being truthful.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Shepard. But my word is all I have. Besides credits, which I doubt I can buy your trust. The gunship is part of a security firm I own. That is a legitimate company, one of a handful that are legal enterprises. I'll have to sell it now if I can find a buyer." replies Benito D'Lognio.

Commander Shepard rubs the back of her neck again thinking. Should she or shouldn't she let him go. Her gut is telling her to let him go. The Alliance will arrest him in the future. "Okay, D'Lognio. I'll take you up on your offer. One condition."

"What is it, Shepard?" asks the crime boss. He wants to walk away, but knows once the Prime Minister get to talking, they Alliance will come calling on him. He can either fight the Alliance investigators or be smart and talk. Talking in his business tends to lead to bad things, but can things get any worse than the Prime Minister going after Commander Shepard and her family?

"Testify against the Prime Minister," replies Leia Shepard. She really doesn't think he'll go for it. He is a criminal after all. But he wouldn't be the first criminal she has persuaded to chance lifestyles.

Benito D'Lognio is pondering the offer. Should he take it or not? He isn't sure. Life as he knows it will be over if he talks Hell, it will be over once Landon Prisenscot starts talking. He's make his mind up quickly, "I'll do it. Only if the Alliance comes calling. I'm not going to them. They have to come to me and I'll go willingly. I give you my word on that, Commander." He offers his hand to the former Spectre.

Shepard shakes D'Lognio's hand, "We have a deal then. Take your guards and go now." Shepard hopes she doesn't live to regret this, but getting Prisenscot is a good trade for now.

"Lets go boys. We're out of here," says D'Lognio as he waves his arm in 'follow me' motion. The two bodyguards follow their boss back up the path to their shuttle. Prisenscot also follows, "Not you, Landon. I've given you to the Commander. Play nice now." The elder human gives Shepard a grin then walks away.

"What? What the hell do you mean, you've given me to Shepard? D'Lognio?" says the Prime Minister. He goes to grab D'Lognio's arm and one of the bodyguards punches him in the face. The punch breaks Prisenscot's nose. "Fuck you, Benito. I'll take you down with me."

Benito D'Lognio pauses briefly as he turns to the Prime Minister saying, "I don't think so, boy. D'Lognio and his two bodyguards finish walking away to board the shuttle they arrived in and they take off to parts unknown. Mostly like back to New York. Which is where Shepard and T'Soni have tickets to see "Cats" tomorrow.

Shepard crosses her arms with one foot in front of the other. There is a huge smirk on her face. Liara walks up to Leia asking, "What just happened, Leia?"

The Commander takes Liara into her arms and hold her against her body then kisses her tenderly before answering. "I let D'Lognio go for now and we get the Prime Minister. He set this whole thing up. Kidnapping Ms. Wilson. Hiring this crew to ambush us and the destruction of the property. It's all on Prisenscot. All of it," answers Leia with the smirk still on her face.

Landon Prisenscot is flanked by Garrus and Grunt on one side and Mitchell and Dwifedi on the other. He has no place to go. It's a small island and both houses are in ruin, so there is no place for him to hide if the Prime Minister did decide to make a run for it. That thought is bouncing around in his head. He has never run before, so he isn't going to run now. He is standing with a lot of confidence as Commander Shepard approaches. Liara is right next to Shepard.

"Mr. Prime Minister. I'm placing you under arrest. For numerous crimes. Don't do anything stupid, Prisenscot. Or anything else you might live to regret. I still don't know what you problem is with asari and to be honest. I don't care. All I care about is the safety of my family and my friends. You are responsible for what happened to Alenko and another Alliance marine that was killed today," says Commander Shepard as she balls up her hand into a fist. Instead of hitting the Prime Minister, she walks away from the him before she does something to the man she will regret later.

Commander Jace Mitchell puts a pair of handcuffs on the Prime Minister's wrist. He gets on the comm to contact the Normandy, "Normandy, how long on a shuttle pickup? Plus we will need a crew to clean up the mess down here. Contact the Alliance command in Miami about that. They will also need to retrieve the subs we used to get here. Mitchell out."

Corporal Natane Dwifedi asks, "What about Ackers', sir? Shouldn't we retrieve his body?" They don't leave fallen comrades behind. She feels they need to retrieve Private Akers' remains and bring it back with them to the Normandy instead of letting another squad take care of it.

Mitchell looks at the Corporal, "You watch the prisoner, Corporal." He turns to the turian to ask, "Will you come with me to retrieve the Private's body?"

"Of course, Jace. Lets go," answers Garrus. Both men leave the pool area of the house to head back through the trees to locate their fallen soldier. Garrus never likes to leave the fallen behind either. The bad guys should be left and forgotten. Soldiers should never get that type of treatment.

Commander Leia Shepard finds a huge log to sit on. She is watching the waves gently come ashore then go back out again. Her helmet is sitting on the log next to her as she has both of her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. The human is lost in thought. Is this over? Besides going to the play tomorrow, what will they do now? They can't stay here. Prisenscot destroyed both houses trying to kill her and Liara.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks up to Shepard as she sits on the log. The asari looks around the island and thinks she picked a nice one. It is beautiful here and peaceful. Well, use to be peaceful. Now the island looks like a battle took place. Both houses are still on fire, but the fires are slowly dying down. Liara places her helmet next to Shepard's as she stands in front of her bondmate.

Shepard slides off the log and sits in the sand. Her back is leaning against the log. "What do we do now, Liara? We can't stay here." Leia closes her eyes and takes several deep breathes trying to calm down. It's working and not working at the same time.

"This isn't the only private island on Earth I can rent, Leia." Liara looks at the time on her omni-tool and sees that it is only early in the afternoon. "We can still take the girls to see "Cats" tomorrow. Maybe Ms. Wilson can find us another place to rent for a week." T'Soni sits down next to Shepard and takes Leia's hand into hers.

"I've never been one to execute someone in cold blood. That is what I want to do to him, T'Soni. What type of example does that set for our kids? These feeling I have make me feel like I have failed them," Shepard covers her face with both hands as tears start to form in her eyes. All of Shepard's emotions from the past week are coming to the surface. Normally, she does a good job of keeping them in check, but after getting through this battle with D'Lognio's thugs or Prisenscot's thugs all of her emotions are rushing to the surface. Leia no longer wants to hold them back. It's not healthy for her to do so. It is one of a couple of things she learned when she had her breakdown fifteen years ago.

Liara takes Shepard's face into her hands. She looks into Leia's eyes with a soft smile on her lips, "Leia, you didn't fail our daughters. Because if you failed them, so did I. You told me earlier when I was having doubts, that I didn't fail them." The asari pulls the human close and holds her tight. She feels Shepard's body shaking against hers.

Joker's voice comes over Shepard's comm, "There is a shuttle inbound to pick you up. It should be there in about ten minutes."

Leia gives Liara a passionate kiss then sits back against the log, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you, Joker. There should be a place for them to land at the landing platform. We'll meet it there."

Liara gets up before Shepard does. She offers her hand to Leia. Shepard takes Liara's hand and gets off the beach. T'Soni grabs both helmets as Shepard walks ahead of the asari as she heads back to the rest of the squad that is hanging around the pool. Too bad they don't have time to take a dip. It does look refreshing.

Commander Shepard tells the rest of the squad they need to go to the landing platform. There is another shuttle inbound to pick them up. Garrus and Commander Mitchell returns with Private First Class Akers' body in a body bag. Grunt and Corporal Dwifedi have their hands on Prisenscot's arms forcing him to walk with them. Liara and Shepard take up the rear of the group. They are holding hands as they walk to the shuttle landing platform. Everyone boards the waiting shuttle then the shuttle takes off to take everyone back to the Normandy.

A/N:I don't have much of a note today. Still working on finishing this story. I know I keep saying that, but this story has taken a life of it's own.

Again, I would like to thank everyone that takes the time to review. I do appreciate it very much.

See everyone on Friday.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Normandy SR-2

Commander Leia Shepard along with Commander Jace Mitchell are both standing near the entrance to the medical bay, waiting for Dr. Chakwas to give them any news on Captain Kaidan Alenko. Kaidan's wounds are bad. Some of the worse, Leia has seen in a long time. Shepard thinks this should not have any effect on her, but it does. Maybe because it is someone close to her, she really doesn't know. Shepard does know she doesn't like the hollow feeling in her gut. It could be guilt of not getting caught in the explosion. Or maybe she knows once again how lucky she is to get through this mission unscathed. Maybe it is the simple fact that having a family has changed the way she view things.

The rest of the ground team is either getting cleaned up or sitting at one of the galley tables waiting on any news. Grunt and Garrus are down in the brig keeping watch on Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot. That assignment is on Commander Mitchell. Not only is Grunt a little intimidating looking, he is also a krogan. Garrus is use to dealing with prisoners from his work with C-Sec. They are ideal to use for guard duty. Lucky for Prime Minister that there isn't another asari on board. Or Mitchell would have her to guard the Prisenscot. He isn't even about to entertain the thought of asking Dr. T'Soni. Jace knows a little sweet irony when he sees it and having aliens instead of Alliance marines watching the Prime Minister is very sweet irony indeed.

The medical bay door opens and Ruby Wilson limps slowly out of the room. Her injuries are minor compared to the other two patients. The medical staff is still working on Dario Ricci wounded right ankle and lower leg, while Dr. Chakwas is performing surgery on Alenko. The property rental agent smiles at Commander Mitchell before turning to face Commander Shepard. Shepard is the only one still in armor. Everyone else has changed into their causal military uniform. Ruby lifts her arm to reach out and touch Shepard's upper arm, "I want to say thank you, Commander. Thank you for saving me from those men. I have no doubt they would have killed me." Ms. Wilson smiles to Leia Shepard.

Leia gives Ruby a slight grin, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ms. Wilson. Any thing else we can do for you?"

"No, but I would like to do something for you. Allow me to find you and Dr. T'Soni another property to rent," replies Ruby. She does want to find them some place else to stay. In order to do that, she needs to get back to her office so she can see what is available.

"I would appreciate that, Ms. Wilson," replies Shepard. If Ruby can do that, it would make planning the next few days easier. Shepard knows she needs to change out of her armor, get cleaned up, then contact her mom and talk to Kaja and Gaia. Before she does any of that, the Commander wants to know about Kaidan's condition.

Ruby Wilson turns to face Jace Mitchell, "When can I go home?"

Mitchell is thinking. He is sure someone is wanting to talk to Wilson. Jace has not been given orders to take her anywhere or have anyone interview her. "I can have a shuttle take you home when ever you are ready, Ms. Wilson. I'm sure someone with the Alliance will want to contact you. I do hope that is going to be okay with you?"

"I'll be happy to help in any manner required of me," answers Ms. Wilson with a soft grin on her lips. She is happy to help any way she can. Ruby feels lucky to alive. She's a little sore, but things could be worse.

"Let me find Lt. Wiggins. He's one of the shuttle pilots. I'll have him take you where you need to go, Ms. Wilson," replies Commander Mitchell. The Alliance officer and acting CO of the Normandy walks away from the medical bay door to go looking for the shuttle pilot. Ruby Wilson follows him. She is ready to leave the Normandy. Ms. Wilson is grateful for the care

Commander Shepard is alone waiting for Dr. Chakwas. She is leaning against the wall next to the door with her arms folded across her chest. Leia closes her eyes thinking about what to do next. Besides clean up and change clothes when blue arms appear around her waist. Liara says, "Shepard, why don't you go and get cleaned up. I'll stay."

Leia knows Liara is right. She does need to get cleaned up. "Okay, I'll be back shortly. Oh. Ms. Wilson said she would try to find us another place to rent. Mitchell is getting her back home now." Shepard turns to the right and places her arm around Liara's waist, pulls her in closer to whisper into the asari's ear, "I still want to continue. I think it would do us some good. I also want to ask my mom to join us."

"Sounds good," comments Liara as she kisses Shepard's cheek. Having Hannah to help watch the girls is helpful and will give them some much needed alone time. Do they still want to go to New York to see "Cats"? That is something they need to talk about when they get a moment alone.

Shepard starts to walk away from the door when it opens and Dr. Chakwas appears. The human doctor looks tired. Leia turns back around and stands next to Liara. Commander Mitchell is walking back towards the medical bay when the medical bay door opens. He hurries his step to hear about his CO. Dr. Chakwas sees Mitchell coming and waits for him to arrive before speaking, "Captain Alenko is stable. The next forty-eight to seventy-two hours will be critical. I've done all I can for him, but he needs to be in a hospital."

Commander Mitchell rubs his chin thinking before speaking, "Where do you want to take him, Dr. Chakwas?"

"The closest Alliance facility is located in New York," answers the medical doctor. She looks over to Shepard and T'Soni and nods with a smile.

"I'll inform Joker to head to New York then we have to go to Arcturus Station to drop off our little package," says Mitchell. He turns to face Shepard and T'Soni, "Are you two going back to Arcturus Station? Or do you want to be dropped off at New York?"

Liara looks to Shepard, who shrugs her shoulders. Commander Shepard answers, "It's something we need to discuss, Commander." Leia likes the idea of her and T'Soni having a few hours alone to talk about a few things before they get back to together with the kids. If her mother is able, Shepard would like for her to meet them in New York. Plus, they can get the press out of the way without the girls being with them. That might be the best reason to go to New York instead of back to Arcturus Station.

"We'll get back to you, Commander," comments Liara as she nudges Shepard in the ribs. The asari walks towards the elevator. Commander Shepard follows closely behind.

Arcturus Station

Fleet Admiral David Anderson is reading the reports he received from the Normandy. Private Akers is KIA and Captain Alenko is stable but critical condition. There is one report that gives Anderson a smile. Something Corporal Dwifedi put in her report makes Anderson want to have a talk with Commander Shepard. It also gives him an idea. He doubts it that it will work, but it never hurts to at least try.

The report from EDI which is a summary of Commander Shepard's conversation with Bentio D'Lognio is most troubling. D'Lognio seems to have plenty of dirt on the Prime Minister, but Anderson doubts he'll talk without immunity. What's the objective here? To take down a corrupt politician or a major crime family with legit businesses on Earth? Or is the answer both? David isn't sure yet.

One thing is clear. From the reports he has read so far, everyone that didn't serve with Commander Shepard in the past now treasures the opportunity they were given today. He makes a mental note to relay those comments to Shepard. It could make a difference in what he wants to ask her. Admiral Anderson picks up a few papers he needs for Admiral Shepard to sign then heads over to Hannah Shepard's apartment.

Normandy SR-2

Commander Shepard steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. In her hands is a second towel she is using to dry her hair. The only clothes she has with her are what she wears under her armor which is nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts plus the clothes she was wearing before their mission. Leia is starting to wish she had been more prepared when it comes to clothes. Like bringing another set of clothes to wear after cleaning up. She leaves the towel in her hand on the back of the desk chair and walks down the few steps to where Liara is sitting patiently waiting on the couch.

Dr. T'Soni watches Shepard getting dressed. "What are you thinking, Leia?" asks Liara with a smile on her lips. She is willing to see what Shepard's thoughts are on this before saying anything.

"I'm thinking maybe we should call my mom and see if she is able to meet us in New York. It can give us or me time to satisfy the press and leave Kaja and Gaia out of it. Plus it can give us some time to talk. There are a couple of things I want to talk about, but I want to be absolutely alone," says Shepard as she sits down on the other side of the couch. She places her bare feet on the table. Leia is wanting talk and not be interrupted. The kids can and will at times always interrupt, but she expects that to happen.

Liara is thinking. Thinking it's a good idea. The only thing they need are a change of clothes. That can be bought after they leave the Normandy and check into their hotel. If Hannah is willing to bring them. What about the show? Liara asks, "What about the show, "Cats?" I only bought four tickets." She doesn't think she can get one more. It was hard enough to get the four tickets in the first place. Let alone try to add one more to it.

Leia is rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't know. Lets call my mom and see what she has to say. If she can't meet us then we will go to Arcturus Station and hope for the best when we get back to Earth." Commander Shepard gets off the couch and walks up the few steps to the terminal. She types in the number to her mother's apartment and waits to see if her mother picks up.

Arcturus Station

Kaja and Gaia T'Soni are playing the memory card game Kaja got while they were at the zoo. Kaja is winning again and Gaia isn't taking it very well. "Kaja, quit cheating. You need to play fair!" says Gaia in a higher than normal volume. She throws what few cards she has collected at her older sister.

Hannah Shepard is in the kitchen making something simple for the girls to eat. She hears Gaia raised voice coming from the living area. Hannah walks to see what is causing the commotion . "What is going on in here?" Hannah has a tone in her voice that causes both girls to stop what they are doing and look at her. The Admiral is standing tall with her arms behind her back.

Gaia answers, "Kaja is cheating, grandma." Gaia is sitting on the floor with her arms crossed giving her sister an evil look.

"I am not. It's not my fault I have a better memory than you," says Kaja T'Soni as she picks the cards Gaia threw at her off the floor. With the whole deck in her hands, Kaja starts to shuffle the cards to play another round.

Hannah watches the interaction between the two siblings before taking a course of action. Gaia is calmer now, but refuses to play another round. The young asari gets off the floor, grabs a book to read then sits in a chair to start reading it. Kaja ignores Gaia and starts to place the cards face down on the table. "Kaja, come with me to the kitchen." Hannah turns on heel and walks back into the kitchen.

Kaja stops dealing out the cards, "Yes, ma'am." The youth gets off couch and follows her grandmother to the kitchen.

"Were you cheating?" asks Hannah. The human with wavy gray hair looks down at Kaja. She thinks kids are kids and most kids don't lie very well. She hopes she will be able to tell if Kaja is lying or not. From the way the young asari is acting, Hannah doubts she is cheating. Either that or Kaja is very good at it. She thinks it's the former.

Kaja looks up to her grandmother, looks right into her eyes, "No, ma'am. She's just mad because I keep winning." She tries not to think about Gaia trying to get her into trouble. Again. Little sisters are a pain. That much Kaja knows for certain.

Kneeling in front of Kaja, Hannah says, "Let her win then."

The asari's eyes bulge in shock of being told to let her little sister win. Her mouth opens in shock as well, "No, that would be cheating. Dad said if she wants to win, she'll have to do it without any of my help."

Hearing Kaja's answers causes Hannah to remember a scene similar to this when Leia was roughly Gaia's age: _"Mom! Dad keeps winning and won't let me win." cries out Leia as a nine-year-old._

"_Honey, let her win some times." says Hannah to her husband, James Shepard. _

_James shakes his head no. "No, Hannah. If she wants to win and beat me. She will have to win by her skills alone. I won't help her. There will be times when that is all you have is your wits and your skill to get you through life. Better you learn that now, Leia. And what better way to learn that is by beating your dear ol' dad at cards." He ruffles Leia's hair playfully and hands the cards for Leia to shuffle then deal out._

The buzzer from the front door brings Hannah back to the present. That memory brings a smile to Hannah's face. Two days later, Leia finally beats her father at cards. It turns out that Leia learned that lesson very well and is passing it on to her own children. She walks over to the front door and looks through the peephole. Seeing that it is Admiral Anderson, she opens the door. "Hello, Admiral. Please, come in."

Anderson walks into the apartment then hands Admiral Shepard a few papers to sign. "Here, Hannah, I thought you might want to sign these. They're your retirement papers. I also have other news for you," says David Anderson. He motions to Hannah in the direction of the kitchen so he can talk to her in private.

"Kaja, go ahead and put your cards away and play one of the vids instead," says Hannah. She walks back towards the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," answers Kaja. She walks back into the living area of the apartment and starts to pick her cards off the table.

Admiral Anderson watches the youth do what her grandmother says without question or argueing with her. "Do you think they are this well behaved at home?" asks Anderson. He notices that Hannah is making grill cheese with a little bit of ham too.

"I doubt it, but then probably. I've seen them both stress to them both how important it is for them to behave. They're kids, David. They don't always behave," answers Hannah as she turns on the burner to get the skillet hot enough to grill the sandwiches. She turns to Anderson asking, "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yes, I have received a few reports from the Normandy," replies Anderson. He gives Hannah a grin before continuing, "First, Shepard and T'Soni are fine. However, Captain Alenko got caught in an explosion. He is in stable but critical condition. They are transporting him to an Alliance hospital in New York. Also, Private Akers is KIA."

Hannah is relieved to hear that Leia and Liara are fine, but doesn't like hearing about Alenko and Akers. It's always hard to see those under you get wounded or killed. Even if it only on paper or being told verbally. She asks, "Any other news?"

"They have a witness. His name is Dario Ricci, he is a former marine. He took a bullet in the lower leg/ankle area." David places his hand on Hannah's shoulder. He shakes his head some, "You won't believe this. They also have the Prime Minister with them."

Shocking news to say the least thinks Hannah Shepard. That is something she wasn't expecting and from the way Anderson presented it, he wasn't expecting it either. "How did they manage that, David?" asks Hannah as she is putting buttery spread on four pieces of bread. She finishes then puts the buttery side down on the skillet. Hannah carefully puts the cheese and ham on the bread.

Admiral Anderson says, "That's the weird part, Hannah. The head of the crime family D'Lognio handed him over and asked to be let go. He claims he will talk to Alliance investigators but we have to come to him. Might be best to send Commander Shepard to talk to him or bring him in. I don't know what to do on that yet."

Admiral Shepard checks the grilled side of the bread. It looks nice and golden brown. The cheese is melted all around the piece of ham. She puts two of the pieces of bread together to make a sandwich. Hannah does it a second time then cuts both sandwiches in half and puts them on a plate with a side of cottage cheese. With both plates in her hand, she says to Anderson, "She might talk to him, but I'm sure she will want to wait until their vacation is over. If you would excuse me, Admiral, I think my granddaughters would like their lunch."

"I only stopped by to give you those papers to sign and to give you the information about their mission. I'll let you get back to spending time with your family, Hannah," replies David Anderson. "I'll see myself out." He smiles and gives Admiral Shepard a nod then departs the apartment to head back to his office. There could be more reports for him to read. There are always more reports for him to read.

Hannah says, "Kaja, Gaia, lunch is ready." She places both plates down at the counter. The terminal starts beeping. Admiral Shepard goes over and answers the incoming call, "Hello."

Leia Shepard sees her mother on the screen, "Hi, mom." Leia is smiling knowing she'll be able to talk to her daughters soon enough.

Admiral Shepard asks, "Everything okay, Leia?" Hannah is happy to see both Leia and Liara are fine. "Kaja and Gaia are eating lunch. You want to talk to them?"

Liara has a grin on her face as she answers, "Yes, but first Leia has a question for you, Hannah."

Commander Shepard grabs Liara's hand with her own and gives it a loving squeeze, "Ah, yes. Mom are able to bring the kids to meet us in New York? I... I mean we, would like for you to join us for the rest of our vacation. If you want."

Hannah has a slightly surprise look on her face. She never thought that they would want her to join them on their vacation, "Are you both sure? I don't want to be in the way."

"Yes, mom, we're sure. Having an extra set of eyes to help watch both Kaja and Gaia wold be very helpful. I'd rather deal with the press without worrying about either of them getting a camera in their face," replies Leia.

"When do you want us there, Leia?" asks Hannah. What a great way to start my retirement than spending quality time with my family is one of many things going through Hannah's mind.

Commander Shepard whispers into Liara's ear wondering when do they want them to come to Earth. Liara answers Hannah's question, "The play starts at 1330 tomorrow. 1200 should give us enough time to get to the theater."

"All I have to do it sign the papers Admiral Anderson just left for me. We can leave first thing in the morning." answers Hannah Shepard.

Leia says, "Sounds good, mom. Where are Kaja and Gaia?" Shepard feels Liara's hands on her shoulders. She leans back against Liara's touch. The asari is slowly rubbing her bondmate's shoulders. She smiles at her mother-in-law, but says nothing.

The elder Shepard looks over to her granddaughters to see how close they are done eating their lunch. "Leia, Liara. They're almost done eating. Let me get them cause I know you both want to talk to them." Hannah gets out of the chair she is sitting in and walks over to the counter the two youths are eating. She asks, "Do either of you wanting to talk to your parents?"

Gaia quickly slides off her chair and goes over the chair her grandmother was using to talk to her parents, "Hi mom, dad. You coming to pick us up soon?" She is happy to see them. Not that the youth isn't enjoying her time with her grandmother because she is. She misses her mom and dad.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Everything okay?" asks Kaja.

Liara smiles at her daughters, "We're both fine. Everything going well between you two?" Liara has a feeling from looking at both of them they've been fighting some. Kaja isn't saying much, while Gaia has a look that she didn't get what she wanted.

"No, Kaja is still cheating at cards," blurts out Gaia.

"I did not. It's not my fault you can't beat me," remarks Kaja. The elder sibling shakes her head at Gaia.

"Gaia, you've been told on several different occasions that if you want to win at cards, you have to use your own skill to do it. No one is going to let you win, young one," answers Leia with an authoritarian tone.

Gaia's shoulders sinks some when her father tells her again that Kaja isn't going to allow her to just win a game. If she wants to win, she will have to do it on her. "It's not fair, dad."

"Life isn't fair, Gaia. That is a lesson you will need to learn," comments Liara as her thumbs run up Leia's neck.

Commander Shepard looks at her daughters, "Listen, both of you. Your mother and I love you both very much. Please, behave. We will see you tomorrow."

"Dad, why are you not picking us up?" asks Kaja. The youth is a little confused. She is wondering why her parents are not coming back to pick them up.

"Your grandmother is going to join us for the rest of our vacation and the three of you will meet us in New York tomorrow," answers Leia. She moves her neck some trying to give Liara more room to work with.

Gaia's eyes grow big as saucers when she hears New York, "We're going to New York? Really? Are we going to Broadway? Please?"

A chuckle escapes Liara's lips. Seeing Gaia expression gives both parents a smile. "Yes, Gaia, we're going to Broadway. Behave or we may give your ticket to someone else," says Leia in jest.

Gaia's starts to pout, "I'll behave. I promise." She gets out of her chair and does a little dance that both Liara and Leia can see through the terminal.

Kaja asks again because she is still a little confused, "I don't understand, mom. Why don't you come and get us instead of meeting us in New York?"

Dr. T'Soni smiles at Kaja while still watching Gaia dance around happy with the news about Broadway. "Your father and I need to take care of a few things before tomorrow. Things you and your sister don't need to worry about. I love you, Kaja. Gaia, I love you too. We will see you both tomorrow."

"I love you too, mom, dad. Guess, I'll see you tomorrow," comments Kaja with a slight frown on her face. She misses her parents and doesn't understand why they were left here with their grandmother in the first place. Now they are not coming back to pick them up.

Gaia waves by to her parents before the transmission goes dead. "Yea! We're going to Broadway." Gaia starts dancing around the apartment happy they are going to Broadway. She doesn't care which play they go to, as long as it's on Broadway.

Kaja T'Soni walks into the kitchen, "Grandma, why don't they come back to pick us up?"

Hannah isn't sure what to say to Kaja to make her understand. "I'm not entirely sure, Kaja. I do think they are protecting you and your sister from reporters on Earth."

"I still don't understand," says the youth. She walks out of the kitchen and goes back into the living area and lies on the couch.

Sighing deeply as she wonders what she can say to her eldest grandchild to make her feel better. Hannah feels it is not her place to tell them what is going on. Gaia seems to be quite pleased with the news of New York that she is still dancing around the apartment. Admiral Shepard decides to join Kaja on the couch. Sitting next to Kaja, Hannah asks, "They've never left you and your sister alone with someone else before, have they?"

Kaja shakes her head, "No. Dad goes on business trips for mom from time to time. But mom is normally home. Why is this time so different? And while we are suppose to be on vacation?" She curls up next to her grandmother. Hannah places her arm around the youth and give her a hug.

"Kaja, this has to do with what happened on Shanxi and when I had to take your dad away for a couple of days. They are still trying to clean up that mess. They are trying to keep you both safe. I know you don't understand. Know this, little one. Your parents love you and your sister very much," Hannah rubs Kaja's arm trying to comfort her.

"I know that, grandma." Kaja sighs then yawns some. "They've never just taken off like this before. It's not like them."

Actually, thinks Hannah, this is exactly like them. Well, Leia Shepard anyway. Leia is always one to jump into the action. Hannah is more surprised that her daughter doesn't do more of it. Becoming a parent has changed Leia so much. The more she thinks on it, the more she starts to think maybe Liara has a lot to do with the changes in her daughter. Hannah rubs on Kaja's arm some more, "Actually, it is something your parents would do before you and your sister were born."

"I know dad is a big war hero. Mom too. There is a statue of them on the Citadel. There is even a plaza named after dad on Elysium with a statue and everything," comments Kaja. The more she thinks about her grandmother's comments, the more she realizes her parents are different from other parents. Neither one of them have ever talked much about the war or what they have done to have statues made of them. Dad more than mom, but both are in the statue on the Citadel. Kaja sits up and Hannah gives her another hug. "I love you, grandma. Thank you for explaining," replies the young asari as she hugs Hannah tight.

"I love you too, Kaja." Hannah looks at Gaia, who isn't paying any attention to Kaja or anyone else. She is still doing a happy dance because she is going to Broadway that it isn't bothering her one iota that her parents are not picking them up. Admiral Hannah Shepard turns on a vid for everyone to watch. The vid is nothing but a two hour collection of old cartoons from Earth dating back to the early 20th century through the early 21st century.

Gaia sees the cartoons starting and stops dancing around. She goes over to a chair and quietly sits so she can watch the cartoons. Seeing how Gaia starts watching the vid, makes Hannah realize how lucky she is. She has a great family. Her daughter makes her proud seeing how well she does raising her children. Her grandchildren are a joy to be around. Now that she is retired, Hannah plans on spending more quality time with them in the future.

–

A/N: I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. We're down to a month before Mass Effect 3 and I'm starting to get more and more excited about it every day.

I can say this. I am writing the last chapter now and I should be done with it by the end of the weekend. YEA ME! :)

See everyone on Monday. Have a wonderful weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

As Liara terminates the transmission, Leia feels a huge rock of guilt in the pit of her gut after seeing the look on Kaja's face when the transmission ended. The muscles in Shepard's shoulders and neck grow tense once more. Again, Leia feels like she has let her children down, let Liara down, and worse of all. She feels she has let herself down. Shepard sits down in the chair and covers her face with both hands trying hard to hold back the flood of tears she knows are coming.

Dr. T'Soni notices right away the changes in Shepard after the transmission ends. She kneels down in front of her love and takes Leia's hand away from her face. Liara sees the tears streaming down Shepard's cheek and kisses those tears away. "What's wrong, Leia?" asks T'Soni.

"I've failed, T'Soni. I've failed you, our kids, myself, and just about everyone else," answers Commander Shepard. Tears continue to stream down her face.

"How have you failed? How, Leia?" asks Liara. The asari has no idea what to say to calm Shepard down or has any idea what Shepard is talking about.

The Commander stands up and gets out of the chair. She moves past Liara as she walks down the few steps and sits down on the 'L' shaped couch. Shepard is hunched over with both elbows on her knees hiding her face with her hands. The words she wants to say are stuck in her throat which is causing her to not say anything in response to Liara's question. Leia knows how she has failed. She is incapable of saying it at this moment in time.

After watching Leia break down again while being on the Normandy after a conflict is over, Liara is thinking she might know what Shepard's problem is. It's the look from Kaja. The disappointment in their daughter's eyes. Liara notice it as well, but she doesn't think they failed their children by keeping them out of harms way. It bothers Liara to know they have disappointed on of their daughters, but that doesn't mean they have failed them. That is how Liara is seeing it from her view. If anything they did what they needed to do to protect them.

Liara joins Shepard on the couch, she takes Leia into her arms and holds her tightly. Shepard is finally able to form the words to answer her bondmate's question. "I failed because I let my emotions dictate my actions, Liara. We dumped our children off with their grandmother and ran headlong into a fight we could have easily avoided if my emotions didn't get in the way. I refused to be bullied and it has caused Alenko to be fighting for his life right now. It also got another good marine to get killed. All because of my pride and my stubbornness."

"Leia Shepard, look at me," says T'Soni as she places her hand under Shepard's chin to force her to look into Liara's eyes. "You didn't fail anyone. Yes, some times people get hurt, but they knew the risk, Leia. I knew the risks, but we did what we felt is right. If I didn't agree with you, I would have said something about it." Liara wipes the tears from Leia's face with her fingers then kisses her love tenderly.

The wavy red-haired human responds, "Yes, they knew the risk, but I didn't have to bring them into our problem." Shepard stands up and moves her arms in dramatic fashion as she speaks with an elevated volume to her voice, "That could be either one of us or both right now and what would our children do then? I could have easily been in that house, Liara. If that asshole hadn't wanted me to kill him, I would have still been in the house. Then I would have broken both my promise to you and the vows I took." Leia sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the three bags worth of weapons. It occurs to her, she is always ready for a fight even if she isn't wanting to be a part of one.

T'Soni furrows her brow thinking about what Leia is saying. She then closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. "Okay. We have never dealt with 'what ifs' Leia. Why start now?"

"I don't know, Liara. I do know this. We can not do this again. We can't," replies the Commander. She moves from the bed to couch so she can sit next to the love of her life. "I'm sorry, Liara."

Liara takes Shepard into her arms again, "Nothing to be sorry for, my love." The information broker takes her lover's face into both of her hands and looks into those bloodshot, blue eyes. She whispers softly to Shepard, "I love you, Leia," as she starts to kiss the former Alliance officer's lips.

The couple lose themselves in their kiss. The only thing to cause them to break off the kiss is EDI's voice coming over the room's comm, "Sorry to interrupt, Shepard. Commander Mitchell wishes to speak to you in the briefing room. You as well, Dr. T'Soni." The blue avatar disappears as fast as it appears.

Slowly but surely, Commander Shepard is returning to her normal self. "Thank you, EDI. We'll be right down." Leia goes into the restroom to wash the tears from her face. She looks in the mirror and thinks it looks like she has been crying. Shepard mumbles to herself as she dries her face, "Nothing I can do about it now."

Liara is waiting for her by the elevator door. Leia walks over to her and wraps her arms around the asari's waist and hugs her tightly, "I love you, T'Soni." The door to the elevator opens and the couple steps inside. Shepard whispers into Liara's ear, "But I think I love the kids more." The smirk returns to Commander Shepard's face.

Seeing the smirk tells Liara that Shepard is going to be fine, "That's okay, Shepard. I do too." She winks at Leia then they holds hands as the elevator takes them down to the CIC level of the Normandy.

As the couple walk into the briefing room, they see Commander Mitchell talking to Fleet Admiral David Anderson. "...Yes, sir. I understand. The Normandy's next destination is Arcturus Station, Admiral. After we drop off Captain Alenko at the medical facility in New York. Admiral, sir, Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni have arrived."

"Thank you, Commander Mitchell. You're dismissed." replies the Admiral.

Mitchell salutes Anderson and nods to Shepard and T'Soni before turning on heel and leaving them alone with Admiral Anderson.

"I thought Mitchell wanted to see us, Admiral," says Commander Shepard. She is standing next to Liara with her arms behind her back looking like an Alliance officer.

Anderson replies, "He informed EDI, but I was the one that needs to talk to both of you. First, I want to say congratulations on getting Prisenscot. His impeachment hearing is going to start in a few days, and he has crimes he needs to answers for outside of that."

"Thank you, Admiral. He was giving to me as part of an agreement I made with Benito D'Lognio. If he doesn't testify, let me know and I'll have a talk with him. I do think the Alliance will have to give him immunity in order to get him to talk," comments Shepard.

Liara asks, "What do you need from us, Admiral?" She trusts Anderson, but Liara gets a feeling he wants something else from her and Leia. But what is the question. Her only hope is it isn't another mission. T'Soni isn't sure if either of them can handle that right now.

David Anderson shows a small smile on his face, "I have something I would like to discuss with both of you. First, I want to read something from one of the reports I received from today's mission." He grabs the data pad with Corporal Dwifedi's report. "This is from Corporal Dwifedi's report: It was an honor and a privilege to be able work this mission with Commander Shepard. Even though she has been retired since the end of the war with the Reapers, her tactics and skills are still sharp. It was like she was still in the military. You could not tell she is retired."

Leia's cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "Thank you, Admiral." Shepard doesn't know what to say, but it is good to know they still hold her in high regard. She did notice that the crew of the Normandy has zero problems with Alenko deferring to her for this mission, but she didn't realize how much it meant to the marines to work with her.

"Dr. T'Soni, both parliament and myself want to thank you for providing the information on Prisenscot. It will be vital in getting him impeached. If this had come out before the election, he wouldn't have won. The last thing the Alliance needs is to piss off the other Council races. Not with the progress that has been made since the war with the Reapers," comments Anderson.

"It was my pleasure, Admiral," replies Liara T'Soni, who has a smile on her face. She is thinking good, the last thing the Alliance needs is people like Prisenscot running things. The Prime Minister reminds her so much of the Illusive Man with his views on aliens and how humans need to be in charge instead of working as part of the whole.

"Shepard, I do have something I want to run by you," says Anderson. He knows there is a good chance she will say no, but he still thinks it's a good idea to at least run it by her.

Commander Shepard folds her arms across her chest, "I'm listening. What do you need?"

Liara looks to Anderson then to Shepard. Shepard is back to being Commander Shepard, Alliance officer. The one thing Liara isn't sure about if this is a facade that Leia is putting up for Anderson or is she actually feeling better than she did a short time ago? The one thing Shepard is very good at is hiding her feelings deep down and lock them away when she has to.

"After reading the reports, it got me thinking, Commander. I would like to offer you a position at the N7 Academy as one of the training officers. If you decide to accept this offer, you will be promoted to the rank of Major." Anderson puts his hands up to stop Shepard from responding right away, "I don't want your answer today. Please Shepard, enjoy the rest of your vacation and give me an answer when it is over."

Leia looks to Liara, who is stoic in her posture and only shrugs her shoulders. Shepard is thinking this could work. Changing jobs is something Leia has been wanting to talk to Liara about. Or moving back to Alliance space. Shepard has planned on talking about it once they got to New York. It is one of the reasons she wanted to go to New York and have her mother bring the kids to Earth. Besides dealing with the press once they get off the Normandy. Shepard is still sure they will be mobbed by the press once the press finds out they are in New York. Which will probably take a 'New York minute' to happen.

"I will, Admiral. Does any of the investigators wanting to talk to either Liara or myself?" ask Shepard. She points to both Liara and to herself.

Admiral Anderson shakes his head no to the question. "No, they have everything they need. If anyone does want to interview either one of you, it will wait until after your vacation is over. I have stressed this to Parliament. And I was actually shocked when they agreed with me."

Shepard asks, "Admiral, I have three bags worth of weapons I need to get past customs. I'm sure they will want to confiscate them. Is there anything you can do to prevent that?" The last thing she wants to lose is her weapons. She has spent enough of her own money to keep them upgraded and in prime condition.

Fleet Admiral Anderson hits a few buttons on his terminal, "Done, Shepard. If you have any problems with customs, have them contact me directly. I'll take care of it. That is all I wanted to convey to you both. Please, enjoy the rest of your vacation. I am sorry for the headaches the Prime Minister has caused you both."

Liara says before Shepard as a chance to respond, "Thank you, Admiral. We do appreciate it. And I'm sure we will." Liara gives Shepard a look that tells Shepard to be on her guard because there is an asari that wants to give her a full body examination. The asari gives her bondmate a subtle wink.

"I will talk to you soon, Shepard. Anderson out." replies David Anderson before the transmission ends.

Joker comes over the comm, "We will be docking in five minutes."

"I suppose we should gather our things, Liara. You ready to face the press? I'm sure they will be waiting for us once we get there," comments Leia.

"No, we both look like hell, Leia. Please, lets say 'no comment' then get some actual clothes to change into so we look more presentable," replies the asari.

"Do we still want Garrus and Grunt to come with us or is my mom enough?" asks Shepard. She needs to know so she can let Garrus and Grunt know. They will be at the dock in a few minutes.

Liara and Shepard head towards the elevator. Liara says, "No, I think we can handle it from here. If we can get the press satisfied today, we shouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow when they arrive. I'll grab our bags and you can talk to Garrus and Grunt. I really like Commander Mitchell. He has Grunt watching the Prime Minister. He knows irony when he sees it."

"Yea, I thought that was nice. I'm sure Prisenscot is enjoying have a krogan watching over him and a turian as well. I think Garrus is down in the brig as well," says Leia with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She is quite sure that Prisenscot is a very angry man having two aliens instead of Alliance marines watching him. Thinking about that puts a huge grin on her face.

Liara goes up to the Loft to gather their things, while Leia goes down to the brig to talk to Garrus and Grunt. Shepard walks over to Garrus, who is standing next to the elevator watching Grunt harass the human Prime Minister. "Garrus, have you been down here the whole time?"

Garrus turns to Shepard, "Hello, Shepard. Yes, it's been quite interesting watching Grunt talk to the Prime Minister. And also quite entertaining too. Need something?"

The Commander laughs at Grunt talking to the Prime Minister, "Damn Grunt. Can you be nice to the guy? I know he's an asshole, but damn." She then turns her focus to Garrus, "Yes. Follow me."

"Hah, Shepard. Mitchell told me I couldn't touch him, but he didn't say I couldn't talk to him," replies Grunt.

Smirking at the krogan, Leia says, "Keep up the good work then. Enjoy yourself." Shepard leads Garrus down another corridor away from Prisenscot. "Liara and I don't think we will need you or Grunt with us. My mom is meeting us here tomorrow. I hope we can please the press enough to leave us alone after today. If not, things might get ugly. I'm in a very protective mood and not in the mood for any more bullshit. Don't think for one minute, Garrus, that either of us didn't appreciate you and Grunt's help. We do."

"I know, Shepard," says the former C-Sec officer. Garrus places his hand on Shepard's shoulder, "Any time you need my help. Don't be afraid to ask."

Leia Shepard smiles at the turian. She knows she has good trust worthy friends. Garrus is one of them. "Liara and I can pay for your transport home. Grunt too. Let me know."

"Kaidan already took are of that. I think Grunt is going to stay on the Normandy until the Prime Minister is taken to Arcturus Station. If you don't need me, Shepard, I think I'm going to spend a little time on Earth before heading home," remarks Garrus Vakarian.

"Take care, Garrus. We are about ready to dock if Joker hasn't done so already." Commander Shepard takes her leave after giving the turian a hardy hand shake. She stops momentarily to shake her head at Grunt. "Play nice with the Prime Minister, Grunt. Liara and I are leaving."

Grunt smacks his forearm against the bars of the Prime Minister's cell. Grunt's action causes the Prime Minister to jump backwards. Grunt gives Shepard a nod and grin, "Hah, Shepard. You're missing the fun."

Laughing at the young krogan, "I'm sure I can find my own type of fun, Grunt." Shepard takes her leave from the brig and goes to join up with Liara, who is most likely waiting for her by the airlock.

Landon Prisenscot yells out as Shepard walks away, "I get you yet, Shepard, mark my word." Grunt smacks the bars of the cell with his forearm that causes the Prime Minister to jump back again.

"Shut up, maggot. Show her some respect," replies Grunt. Shepard is the one alien that Grunt respects the most and seeing someone like Prisenscot be disrespectful is pissing the krogan off. The human should be thankful he is on a cell.

Leia ignores the remarks from the Prime Minister. If she actually confronts him, she will do something to cause her to break not only her vows to her bondmate. She will break her promise as well. Plus she doesn't feel the Prime Minister is actually worth her time or the trouble.

Shepard is by the cockpit and sees that Liara isn't there. She asks, "Have you seen Liara, Joker?"

Joker turns his pilots chair around to face Commander Shepard, "No, Commander." The pilot turns his chair back around and does some system checks before they have to leave for Arcturus Station.

EDI says, "She is still in the Loft, Shepard."

"Thank you, EDI," replies Leia. She turns and heads to the elevator, so she can help Liara with the bags. As soon as she reaches the elevator, the door opens with Liara inside. "Want some help with those, doc?" asks Leia as she goes to grab a couple of the bags. She notices there are only four of them and gives T'Soni a weird look.

Smiling and with Leia standing in front of her giving her a weird look, Liara says, "I put all the armor in one bag and that bag into another bag. Easier for me to carry four versus five.

"That's okay. We probably should have done that anyway. It's not like we wear the same armor," comments Shepard. She slings one bag over her shoulder and carries the second bag.

The asari/human couple start to take their leave from the Normandy when Corporal Dwifedi and Service Chief Gomez approach. Gomez asks Commander Shepard, "Permission to speak freely, ma'am"

Leia and Liara both stop to see what the two marines want. Shepard says, "Granted, but I'm a civilian and you don't need my permission to speak to me, Chief."

"Yes, ma'am. Dwifedi and I would like to say it has been a pleasure to get to work with you, Commander. Thank you for the opportunity. I only wish it was under different circumstances, ma'am, says Chief Gomez.

Commander Shepard grins at the two marines, "Thank you. I appreciate it. Both of you seem very good at your job. So keep doing what you are doing and both of you will be fine."

"Ma'am, the stories about you don't do you justice. I hope I don't over step my bounds, ma'am. I think you would make a great instructor at the N7 Academy," comments Dwifedi. Corporal Dwifedi considers Commander Shepard an influence in her life. She feels Shepard could influence her generation of marines. She also thinks, who wouldn't want to learn from the great war hero?

Shepard asks, "Corporal, you're a N7 graduate?"

"Yes, ma'am. Last month actually. I was assigned to the Normandy after graduation. I'm only a N1," answers the Corporal.

"Then I suppose a congratulations is in order. That is tough training and not everyone gets through it." remarks Leia as she pats Dwifedi on the shoulder.

The young marine smiles brightly to Shepard, "Thank you, ma'am"

Dr. T'Soni says, "Shepard, we need to get going." The asari turns to both marines, "Thank you both for your help today. I appreciate very much. I don't want to be rude, but the Commander and I should get going."

Both marines salute Commander Shepard, which she returns. Gomez and Dwifedi head back down to the crew deck of the ship. Both are off duty until tomorrow, but no one on the Normandy is getting any leave while they are docked in the space port in New York. They are staying long enough for Captain Alenko to be moved off the Normandy to the Alliance medical facility.

Liara leads the way off the Normandy while Shepard follows a step behind. They say good bye to Joker before they depart the ship. They both hope to get through the space port without running into the press. Liara wants to get into a change of clothes that they need to go and buy. It is the one thing they forgot to bring with them. A change of clothes.

–

A/N:I would like to take the time to give my sincere apology for my last author note. I think I have confused you, the reader. This is not the last chapter. There are plenty more. I am finally done writing it, not done posting. I, personally, don't like to write a chapter then post it right away. I prefer to have the majority of my stories written before I start to putting them online. That way I know the story will be finished and you don't have to have a long wait in between chapters.

Since, I am done writing this story, I have gone back to other stories that were either unfinished or I had a title with nothing written yet. I will be posting an one-shot story on Wednesday that deals with things in "The Aftermath" that I said I would write. It is the shortest story I've written to day. For some weird reason, I have no problems writing longer stories that needs chapters, but I have a hard time writing short ones.

See everyone on Friday for the next chapter of this story. The vacation really gets going starting with Friday's chapter.

Once again, I do apologize for being confusing with last chapter's author note.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

New York-Earth

The surprises keep coming for Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni. This latest surprise is a welcome one. No press waiting for them at the space port. No trouble getting their weapons and armor through customs. Maybe their turian friend, Garrus Vakarian, philosophy of expecting the worse and you may end up pleasantly surprised is rubbing off on the couple. Even though the press isn't hounding them now, Leia and Liara are sure they will be bombarded by the paparazzi soon enough. The way their luck has been the past few days, it will probably happen when Hannah Shepard brings Kaja and Gaia to Earth.

The taxi pulls up in front of Hotel Kush at Times Square. Liara pays the fare while Leia grabs their bags. Shepard slings one bag over each shoulder and carries the other two. As they walk into the lobby of the hotel, the hotel staff starts clapping. Another pleasant surprise for the couple. The hotel manager says, "Welcome to Hotel Kush at Times Square, Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni. We are honored you have decided to stay at our establishment."

One of the bell hops comes up to Commander Shepard with a dolly for their luggage, "I'll get your bags, ma'am."

Shepard places all four bags on the dolly saying, "These bags are heavy and please be careful with them." She gives the bell hop a nice tip then walks over to Liara, who is checking in and getting their room key cards.

Liara asks the desk clerk, "Is there a terminal in the room? I need to contact a few people." She takes the key cards from the desk clerk and hands Leia one of them.

"Of course, ma'am. All of our suites comes with terminals. All usage will be billed to your suite. If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to call down to the desk and ask. It's our pleasure to assure your stay here is as comfortable as possible," answers the desk clerk. She smiles brightly to the asari with an extremely pleasant tone to her voice.

"Thank you," says Commander Shepard. She wants to hurry up and get into the room. Since the press isn't hounding them yet, she feels no need to be in a hurry to get another set of clothes.

Walking through the lobby, Liara notices a small boutique. She heads over towards the store. Getting another set of clothes would be preferable. As she approaches the boutique, T'Soni sees a sign about laundry service. 24 hours a day/2 hour service* 600 to 2200 hours for 2 hour service. Dial 110 from your suite's terminal. That's a better idea thinks the asari. It's only about noon and after they get their clothes laundered, they can go and check on Alenko.

Dr. T'Soni returns to Commander Shepard's side. Leia gives Liara a smile asking, "It looked like you were going to go shopping. What changed your mind?"

"They have laundry service and it looks like it will take two hours," answers the asari. Liara is glad for the laundry service, it beats having to buy new clothes. Might as well save some credits if possible.

"I think this hotel is nicer than the one on the Citadel. You know how to pick'em, Liara," comments the Commander. She is looking around the big lobby as they walk to the elevator. The elevators are made of glass. Besides the boutique, there is also a piano bar and two restaurants.

The asari/human couple enters the elevator with Shepard hitting the 16 button. The elevator is quicker than the elevators on the Citadel. Even with all the different repairs the Citadel received over the years, the elevators still run slow. Maybe the Keepers keep them that way. To force people to slow down a little. No one knows for certain how the Keepers do what they do.

The elevator doors open and Shepard looks at the plaque on the wall giving the direction to which rooms are in which direction. Their room is 1615 and to the right of the elevator. As they walk up to their room door, the bell hop with the dolly containing their luggage is waiting patiently. Liara slides the key card to open the door, while Leia takes the bags off the dolly.

Entering the room, both notice right away how much nicer this room is compared to the Hotel Kush located on the Citadel. "This is nicer than the hotel on the Citadel, Leia," comments Liara as she continues to look around the room. The room has a mini fridge, a pull-out couch, a coffee table, a table with four chairs next to the fridge, a hot tub, a queen size bed, a bathroom, two dressers, and a desk with an extranet terminal. That is the main room of the suite. There is a door that leads to another room with a queen size bed, a dresser, and a bathroom.

Commander Leia Shepard walks over to the window and opens the curtains to see what type of view they have from their room. The view is of the New York skyline. She can see the big huge neon signs glowing even in the middle of the day time. "This view is very nice, Liara. You're right, this hotel is nicer." She continues to look out the window reading the signs.

A few minutes passes and Shepard turns away from the window to start to grab her clothes she needs cleaned. Putting the clothes on the bed then puts the bag on the floor, Leia turns to Liara saying, "Are you going to call for laundry service or do you want me to do it?"

Liara is next to the hot tub then a mischievous grin crosses her lips. The hot tub is reminding Liara of their honeymoon fifteen years ago. "I need to change out of these clothes so I can get them cleaned." T'Soni turns on the water to the hot tub. She feels the water coming out of the faucet to check the temperature of the hot water. Once it is at a temperature she wants, the asari starts to fill the hot tub.

Leia is watching her bondmate carefully. She wonders what is on Liara's mind. Relaxing in the hot tub sounds like a grand idea, but does the information broker have more in store for them besides relaxing? Shepard decides to find out for herself and moves to join the love of her life. "Penny for your thoughts, Liara," says Shepard with the smirk on her face.

T'Soni starts to get out of her clothes when Shepard steps behind her. Shepard's hand move around the asari's waist while Leia's lips tenderly nip at Liara's neck folds. The asari's body feels those lips on her skin and it causes her body to tremble with excitement. Shepard's hands are slowly removing T'Soni's clothes. The outfit hits the floor while Shepard is still nipping at Liara's neck. The asari steps out of her clothes that have hit the floor and out of Shepard's embrace. She turns off the water to the tub and steps into it.

"Since you are still dressed, Leia, will you call down to laundry and have them pick up our clothes?" asks T'Soni coyly. She winks at the human with another mischievous grin on her face. Liara is being a big tease and she knows it. She leans her head back against the edge of the tub enjoying the jet streams of water hitting her body in different locations. A soft moan of pleasure escapes her lips.

Instead of bending over to pick up Liara's clothes, Shepard kicks them into the air and catches them. She walks over to the table and turns on the terminal "What's the number for laundry service?" asks the Commander before she notices the hotel numbers next to the terminal. "Never mind, they have them listed on the table." She calls down to the laundry service and within minutes there is a knock on the suites door. Shepard gives the attendant their clothes. The attendant tells her their clothes should be ready within ninety minutes and they would be brought back up.

It takes Leia at the very least thirty seconds for her to get undressed and join Liara in the hot tub. She splashes a little water in Liara's direction, but didn't hit her with any of it. "I suppose I should tell you what's been on my mind the past few days now that we are alone and shouldn't be disturbed for a while yet."

"Okay. I'm listening," comments T'Soni. Her head is leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. The longer she sits in the tub with the jets hitting her skin, the more relax she is feeling.

Shepard moves her foot and runs it up Liara's calf, caressing the asari's leg with her toes, "Ever since Councilor Maclin offered me to run supplies with the Normandy, I've been thinking about a couple of things. Then add on Anderson's offer and I don't know what to do. This affects more than me. It affects all of us."

Liara sits up and looks at Leia, "We'll get through this as a family, Leia. If you need to change jobs, I am fine with that. I said this when you called from Arcturus Station. I'll say it again...," says Liara as she slides over to sit next to Shepard. "I've known for quite some time that some day you would want to do something more than work with me, Leia." T'Soni wraps her arm around Shepard.

"I think we need to move regardless if I change jobs or not. I do think part of this entire mess is my fault for living on Illium. I think that is what I'm most ashamed about, Liara. I feel like I went and hid from the rest of the galaxy. Then it came back to bite me in the ass and it put you and the kids in harms way," remarks Shepard somberly and bluntly. She pulls her bondmate closer to her and they both are enjoying the massaging effect of the hot tub.

A blue foot starts teasing a white foot under the water. "I can continue to be an information broker from anywhere, Leia. We don't have to live on Illium for me to do my job. Where do you want to move to?" asks Liara. She nuzzles her head on Leia's shoulder and closes her eyes. Feeling Shepard's skin against her along with the relaxing effect of the tub is causing Liara to be very relax. She purrs as Leia's hand caresses her shoulder and arm.

"Elysium might be the best place if I decided to do shipping work. Of all the colonies, it has the biggest mixed of species living there. I'm very tempted to take Anderson's offer of being a training officer for N7 recruits. I don't know how comfortable you or the kids will be on Arcturus Station. It seems to have changed a lot after the war. It is still going to be a mostly human," Shepard leans in and gives Liara a passionate kiss.

Liara wraps both arms around Shepard's neck as their kiss deepens. As she moves, the asari accidentally turns off the both the jets and the heater. Neither one of them cares until the water starts to go cold. T'Soni pulls away from the human and turns the jets and heat back on. Leaning back into Shepard's embrace, "I was getting a feeling that Anderson had something to ask me as well, but didn't. I know he really appreciated the information I gave him on the Prime Minister. It seemed like I was getting intelligence either the Alliance missed or refused to see."

Leia wraps both of her arms around T'Soni's waist and holds the asari tight. "I love you, T'Soni. I did notice that too. Anderson wanted to see us both, but only really ended up talking to me. I might know what he wanted. You would be the best intelligence officer the Alliance has ever had. Sometimes, I think they drop the ball too much. I'll use Eden Prime as an example. We walked into a situation we were unprepared for and I lost a good young marine because of it. Let alone the fact they blew me off when it came to the Reapers," comments Shepard.

"Which job would allow you to be home more?" asks Liara even though she already knows the answer. She doesn't want to tell Shepard what she should do. All though, Liara does want to be supportive, but the decision needs to be Shepard's. Dr. T'Soni runs her fingers through Commander Shepard's hair. "I love you, Shepard," whispers Liara into Leia's ear as she flicks Leia's earlobe with her tongue.

Shepard throws a curve with her answer, "Either one. I can always run the office. Buy a ship and hire a crew. Run everything planet side." Leaning back against the edge of the hot tub, Shepard closes her eyes and enjoys the attention she is receiving. "I can talk to my mom about it when her and the kids get here."

Liara lays soft kisses from behind Shepard's ear across her neck up to her jawline before she asks, "Which one will be more satisfying?" Proceeds to kiss Shepard's chin before moving down her neck towards the other ear. The asari feels the body next to her react with each kiss. Which makes Liara hope the laundry is returned soon. She is not only teasing Shepard, she is also teasing herself.

As her breath quickens, Shepard says, "Training." With every touch of Liara's lips on her skin, it sends shock waves of pure pleasure flow through her entire body. She debates with her self over to try to concentrate on the conversation or let Liara ravage her. Right now, Liara is winning.

The asari pulls away from the neck she has been nibbling, kissing on. T'Soni lays her head on Leia's shoulder while sitting on Shepard's lap. "I'm with you no matter what you decide."

Commander Shepard kisses Liara's forehead. "Liara, I need a straight answer. Where would you rather live. Elysium? Some where else? Arcturus Station?" Leia reaches over and turns the jets off and the heater. "I'm sorry, Liara. I'm turning into a prune. I need to get out." She grabs a towel and starts to dry herself off. Wrapping the towel around her, Shepard starts to walk towards the couch. As she walks away the towel hits the floor, Leia looks over her shoulder and smirks then proceeds to sit on the couch.

Liara reaches down and lets the water out of the hot tub. She watches Leia walk away then the towel hits the floor. T'Soni grabs a robe instead of a towel. After putting the robe on, she follows Shepard to the couch. Sitting down next to her love, Liara replies to the question, "Elysium. I think the girls would have an easier time adjusting to a move." A blue hand moves up and down Shepard's thigh.

"Ohh," escapes Leia's lips as she feels Liara's hand. Shepard moves in a manner that forces Liara onto her back exposing half of the asari's torso and chest. Leia moves the rest of the robe out of the way and slowly runs both hands barely over Liara's torso then moves her hand up Liara's side and stops when she cups the information broker's blue breasts. Shepard leans down and kisses Liara's lips passionately.

Their tongues dart, dance, and move in sync with each other. Liara's takes her arms out of the robe then runs her fingers across Shepard's back and shoulders. They start to lose themselves when there is a knock at the door and 'laundry service' is heard. Leia breaks away from the kiss and says, "Let me get the towel." She gets off of Liara and grabs the towel she dropped on the floor. Wrapping it around her, she sits back down on the couch.

Dr. T'Soni puts the robe back on and ties it close so she can answer the door looking halfway decent. She gives the attendant a tip then says, "Thank you." She takes the garments and hangs them up in the wardrobe closet. After closing the closet door, Liara says as she sits down next to Shepard, "I have something I want to tell you." She takes Shepard's hand giving it a little squeeze. "Do you remember a talk we had a few months ago. Before we starting talking about taking a vacation?"

"About having more children talk? I do believe I said that I would be happy to have more with you. If that is what you wanted," smiles Leia as she answers.

"Yes, that talk. I think it's time to have another child, Leia. Unless you think otherwise. Some else for you to think about," answers Liara. She is rubbing the back of Shepard's hand with her thumb. The asari is a little nervous saying it now, but if Shepard is going to make a decision about their future, she needs to know this as well.

Commander Shepard's reaction to Liara's comment is to lean into her bondmate, wraps her arms around T'Soni's waist, pull her in close, and kisses the asari like she did before the laundry arrived. Liara arms go quickly around Shepard's neck with fingers running through red lockets of hair. Leia breaks away from Liara's lips long enough say, "I agree."

"Embrace Eternity," whispers the asari into the Commander's ear. Her eyes go black and aura around the room changes. They become one, two souls locked together like two perfectly cut puzzle pieces. Their minds intertwine like a beautifully weaved dress with stitching so tight you can't tell one thread from the another. Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni are completely lost in each other and oblivious to world around them.

Hannah Shepard's Apartment-Arcturus Station

Hannah is finishing up signing the last of the paperwork Fleet Admiral Anderson gave her to sign. She is expecting him shortly to pick them up. Hannah has until the end of the month to move from the apartment. Which gives her two weeks after they get back from Earth to get packed and find a new place to live. Chuckling to herself, she could always move in with Leia and Liara until she figured out what she is going to do next.

Kaja is sitting in a chair playing her video game on her omni-tool, while Gaia is sitting on the floor, cross legged reading a book. Neither sibling as said much to each other since their talk with their parents. Kaja stops playing her game and shuts down her omni-tool. "Grandma, why do we have to wait until tomorrow to leave? Can't we leave now?" asks Kaja as Hannah walks back into the room.

"I told them we would leave in the morning, Kaja. Are you bored?" asks Hannah with a smile on her face. She hugs the young asari. "I can try to contact them if you want. To see if they are okay with it."

"Please. I feel cooped up," says Kaja. She hugs her grandmother tight. Kaja is missing her parents and she doesn't understand why. She only started missing them after the call a few hours ago. Maybe she is bored. The feeling of being cooped up isn't helping either.

"I'm waiting for Admiral Anderson to pick up the paperwork I signed, then I'll attempt to contact your parents. Then you and I can talk to them," says Hannah. She knows they want to be alone, but seeing how Kaja is still reacting to the news of them not coming to pick them. Hannah is willing to interrupt them this one time.

Suite 1615, Hotel Kush of Time Square-Earth

Shepard and Liara are curled up together on the bed. Majority of the bedding is on the floor with the exception of the pillows and bottom sheet. Liara is lying tight against Shepard, who is propped up by the pillows. Leia has her arms around Liara's shoulders thinking. Thinking about the future and the changes she needs to make. She has already ruled out Anderson's offer. As flattering as it is. It's not a place she wants to raise her family. Shepard feels she is strict enough with the girls, but she wonders if she would be more strict with them if she was back in the military. Another negative on Arcturus Station. Plus Liara saying Elysium.

Elysium makes the most sense. A very mixed community with plenty of culture and entertainment. It's an actual planet and not a space station. The kids seems to like being there. What to do about work? Continue doing what I have been doing? Start a shipping company and see if my mom will be Captain? Or work for someone else. Shepard crosses the last thought off her mental list. Working for someone else most like will not work. She is too use to working her way to be told by someone how to do something.

Liara is lying snug tight against Shepard. "You've been quiet for a while now, Leia. What's on your mind?" ask Liara. She has been thinking as well. Thinking Shepard seems calmer and more relax now than she has since they left Illium. If Shepard needs to move, then they will move. Leia might be right about one thing. Some of the issues the Prime Minister has could be from them living on Illium instead of one of the Alliance colonies or it could be from something else all together.

Shepard's fingers keep running up and down Liara's arm gently. Smiling before answering, "I'm only thinking about what we talked about in the hot tub. Anderson's offer is flattering, but I don't think either you or the kids will enjoy living there. So, that's a no thanks." Leia moves to get more comfortable. "Are you sure you are okay with this, Liara? Moving?"

The terminal on the desk starts beeping for an incoming call. Leia and Liara look at the desk then to each other. Liara reaches over Shepard to grab the robe off the floor. Still lying across Shepard's lap, she turns over and looks up to Leia smiling. "I'll answer it." A blue finger runs across Leia's lips as Liara gets off the bed to put the robe on before answering the call.

Sitting down at the desk, Liara hits a few buttons on the terminal's keypad and the incoming caller appears on the screen. "Hello, Hannah. Is there something wrong?" The asari smiles at her mother-in-law.

"Oh, nothing wrong. Kaja wants to ask you something and it is something I can't answer," answers Hannah. She is also smiling.

Kaja walks into view, "Hi mom. Where's dad?" Kaja doesn't see her father in the room.

Leia grabs the towel and wraps herself up in it after hearing Kaja ask about her whereabouts. Grabbing a chair from the table, she sits next to Liara. "I'm here, Kaja. You have something to ask us, little one?"

The young asari nods yes, "Yes, can we come to Earth or do we have to wait until tomorrow?" Her eyes have a pleading look in them. A small smirk crosses Kaja's face.

"I don't see why not. What do you think, Leia?" asks T'Soni as she looks over to the human sitting next to her.

Shepard quickly calculates how long it will be before they get here. After their bed time. Perfect. She is wanting to take Liara out for an evening on the town. Having different clothes would be nice. Another plus. "How long before you can get here? So we can meet you at the spaceport to help with the luggage."

"I can be packed and ready to leave in an hour. Anything I should bring with me?" asks Hannah. Hannah already knows they won't be staying at the private island now. Both houses are destroyed by a gunship.

Liara thinks quickly. She hopes Ruby Wilson can find them something else to stay. She plans on contacting Ms. Wilson tomorrow. To give her a day to locate something. So a bathing suit would be needed. "Beach attire. There is a hot tub in the suite. That's about it, Hannah."

Hannah thinks ut oh, I don't have a bathing suit. When was the last time you were at a beach? Too long ago, I'm sure. Admiral Shepard smiles at Liara and Leia. "I will need to buy that. But I'll pack what I have to wear and I'll get others if needed. I should go. Sooner I pack the sooner we can leave. Talk at you both soon."

Kaja waves and says "Goodbye." She has a huge smile on her face. "See you soon." The transmission ends.

"Well, looks our one night alone is gone. I still want to take you out tonight, Liara," says Shepard as she puts the chair back under the table. The towel once again hits the floor as Leia grabs the bag with a spare pair of undergarments. That she has packed. Undergarments. Not an actually change of clothes. Opening the wardrobe closet, Shepard removes her clothes from the hanger and plastic bag. She also removes the bag over Liara's dress, so she doesn't have to remove it herself. Leia stuff the garment bags into the trash.

"Do you still want to go and check on Kaidan? I think we should." comments Liara, who is still sitting in the chair next to the desk. The information broker is checking to see if there is any important messages from anyone and sees one she is surprised to receive.

_Dr. T'Soni/Commander Shepard_

_As soon as I got back to Miami, I started looking for another island for you to rent. I do believe I have __found one both of you will be very satisfied with. It's a four bed room villa in the Greek Isles. The island is bigger than the other. It is a private island like requested for the first one. There is also a __small staff to take of all of your needs. They have their own small living quarters. _

_I have also taken the liberty of having the property owner sign the same agreement as before. The agreement I signed transfers over. _

_And, the owner has giving you an extra two nights stay on the house. So your stay is 8 nights instead of 6 nights. There is no extra credits due on the transfer of rentals. All I need from you is the okay to transfer the funds to the new rental and the day they can be expecting you._

_Again. Thank you both for saving my life._

_Ruby Wilson_

_Wilson Property Rentals_

Liara looks up from the screen to see Leia is dressed. "I received a message from Ruby Wilson. She found a place for us to stay and we are getting two extra days thrown in. An island in the Greek Isles. Is that a nice place to go this time of year?"

Shepard face lights up hearing about the new place to go. "Greece? Yes, Liara. It's beautiful and full of history. I think you will like it there. When do we go?" asks Commander Shepard. She has a smirk on her face and lifts her eyebrows a couple of times.

"Lets stay here a couple more nights. Give us a chance to show the girls around the city. Then head to Greece. I hope the beach has nice view," answers Liara. She types a message to Ruby Wilson. It tells the property owner they will be there in three days and to please transfer the funds. They've decided to take an extra day/night in New York. Liara hits send then shuts the terminal down. She gets up from the chair and walks over to the wardrobe closet to grab her dress. A few minutes later, they leave the hotel to walk down the street to the theater box office for the show "Cats" to see if it is possible to get one more ticket for the 1330 show tomorrow.

Alliance Medical Facility New York

Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Grunt are sitting in the waiting room down the hall from the room that contains Captain Kaidan Alenko. Dr. Chakwas walks into the room to tell the turian and krogan the updated news about Alenko. "He's stable once again. The transport did not help him any and it probably should have waited until he was a little more stable. I have to get back to the Normandy. Garrus. Grunt. Thank you both for being here. He will appreciate it when he finally wakes up."

"Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. Any idea how long he is going to be here for?" asks the turian, Garrus. He is still going to try to keep the press away from Shepard. He knows which hotel they checked into. Garrus is also fairly certain that Shepard and Liara will show up here soon enough.

Chakwas answers, "A long time, Garrus. I would say a couple of months at least." She places her hand on the turians shoulder and gives him a smile. The human doctor turns and leaves the waiting room. She needs to report back to the Normandy, so they can depart for Arcturus Station.

Grunts asks, "What do we do now, Garrus? We can only stay here for so long before someone asks us to leave. They are already giving us weird looks like they have never seen a turian or krogan together before." 

The turian looks around the room and down the hallway and they are getting a few looks in their directions. "I don't know, Grunt. Lets at least wait until Shepard and T'Soni stop by. I am sure they will come to check on him." Garrus takes a seat and picks up something to thumb through while he waits on any information on Alenko's condition or for Shepard to arrive.

Grunt sits a seat apart from Garrus. Looking down at the table with several different types of reading material, Grunt notices a tabloid with a picture of the Prime Minister in the bottom right corner. He grabs the magazine and looks for the article about the human Prime Minister. The magazine is the latest issue and it hit the newsstands earlier that morning. The krogan starts reading the article.

The article Grunt is reading is mostly about the Prime Minister's disagreement with an unnamed former Alliance soldier about that soldier's recent activities. And about the Prime Minister wanting to outlaw human from marrying asari. Commander Shepard isn't mentioned in the article, but one reading it can assume they are referring to the Commander. He tosses the magazine back on the table. "Bah, nothing interesting in that." Grunt leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. A short nap is in order after the day they have had so far.

Garrus looks at the magazine Grunt tosses back on the table. He sees the headline and shakes his head. It didn't take long for the story to break. So far things are not like they thought it would be. Maybe someone within the Alliance toned things down. Possible for Anderson to get that done. Or this crime boss guy is looking for a favor. Either one is a possibility. The turian decides to read the article anyway and takes the magazine off the table. He thumbs through the pages looking for the article. Once finding it, Garrus starts to read what is in it. Grunt is right. Nothing interesting in that article. Garrus tosses it back on to the table and picks up a different one to look through.

The unlikely duo will sit and wait. Even if the wait is a few hours. Grunt is napping, while Garrus is thumbing through the reading material that is put out on the tables for people to read. The hospital staff doesn't know what to think. A turian and a krogan waiting together. One of the doctors is surprised they aren't trying to kill each other. Two nurses are trying hard to get the other to turn on the viewing screen for some entertainment. Neither are willing or brave enough to go in there to turn it on.

Broadway-New York

Shepard and T'Soni are waiting for the manager of the theater to come and talk to them. All Liara wants to know if they can get one more ticket for the 1330 show tomorrow. Or five for a later showing tomorrow or the next day. Neither are too picky on which show they attend as long as they attend one show before they leave for Greece.

The manager comes up to the window saying, "Please, forgive the wait. After hearing about Shanxi, I put a note in the system in case you contacted us for what ever reason." He pauses and looks at Commander Shepard, grins then nods, "What can I do for you today, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara being as polite as usual, gives the human male with an average build and a lopsided hair cut a grin, "We need another seat for the 1330 show tomorrow or five seats for a different showing tomorrow or the day after."

"Let me check on that," replies the manager as he is busy typing and looking at the seating available. He has one seat in a bad location for the 1330 show. He does have five seats available for the 1645 show tomorrow, but none of the seats are together. The theater manager rubs his chin thinking both of these options are not that good, but he can only tell her what he has available. "I do have something. I can fill either request. The seat for the 1330 show tomorrow is what I would call the worse seat in the house. I do have five seats available for the 1645 show tomorrow. Unfortunately, none of the seats are together and against one is the seat for the 1330. Sorry, it's the best I can do, Dr. T'Soni. Commander."

"Well take the one seat for the 1330 tomorrow. Being apart will not be feasible for us." says Liara. She turns to face Shepard asking, "Sure you mother won't mind the bad seat?"

"That or she doesn't see it. Take your pick." replies Shepard. For all she knows, her mother might want to spend those few hours doing something else.

The manager is putting the order in for the 'worse seat in the house'. "All taken care of. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope you enjoy the show." The human male bows to the couple then takes his leave back to his office.

Liara looks around the cityscape. The city still shows the scars of the war with the Reapers. It's slowly being rebuilt and yet it still keeps an old feel to it. The cars may fly in the air instead of driving on the ground, but there are still some places with roads. Those roads have turned into parking and more space for people to mill about. Walking in New York in the 23rd Century is easier than it was in the 21st Century.

The couple hails a taxi and head to the Alliance Medical Facility to check in on Captain Alenko. On the way to the hospital, Liara and Leia notice many pockets of devastation from the Reapers still remain. It makes them both wonder how long it will take to completely rebuild or if some areas will look like a war zone for ever. The closer they get to the Alliance base the nicer the area looks. From what they have seen so far. Major tourist areas are getting cleaned up and the areas around military bases as well. The rest seems to be a long way from getting started on, let alone finished.

The taxi pulls up at the hospital, Shepard pays the fare. Liara walks over to the door, opens it for an older couple coming out and keeps it open for Shepard to walk through. Liara follows closely behind. Commander Shepard get the directions to the floor and room Kaidan Alenko is in. The hospital looks like any other Alliance medical facility. Generic, sterile, and very bright.

Shepard sees the door to Alenko's room. She starts to open it when a nurse stops her, "Excuse me, ma'am. That room is off limits to visitors."

"Off limits? Why?" asks Commander Shepard. She is surprised she isn't being allowed to see Captain Alenko. The information desk gave her the room number, but didn't say anything about no visitors.

"Doctor Joyce says the Captain can not have visitors. Family only, ma'am," answers the nurse. She sympathizes with the Commander. She has orders from the doctor. No visitors and that means no visitors. "Commander Shepard, there is a turian and a krogan in the waiting room. They are also waiting to see Captain Alenko. It will be days before anyone outside of family can visit if not weeks."

"Thank you. I'll check on the two in the waiting room," says Commander Shepard as she looks down the hallway towards the waiting room. Garrus being here isn't that much of a surprise. Grunt is because she thought he was staying on the Normandy.

The Alliance military nurse goes back to doing her rounds. Shepard and T'Soni walk down the hall into the waiting room to see it empty except for Garrus and Grunt. Grunt is still sleeping in the chair snoring. Leia shakes her head at her friend. "How long as he been like this, Garrus? And what brings both of you here?" asks the Commander.

"Good to see, Shepard. We came when they brought Alenko in. They won't let anyone see him," answers Garrus. He nudges the krogan in the shoulder, "Wake up, Grunt. Shepard's here."

Shepard grins at the duo while saying, "I see that, Garrus. They won't let me see him either. They tell you anything?"

The turian shakes his head no, "No, nothing. It seems bad, Shepard."

"I know it does. Lets go you two." She moves her head in the direction of the nurse's station, "I think they would like you two to leave. Late lunch? Garrus, your paying." winks the human as she laughs then heads towards the door.

Garrus stands there stunned. "Shepard, wait. You know me, I'm always broke." The turian goes after the former Alliance officer.

Liara and Grunt are left looking at each other. The asari is chuckling, while Grunt has a hunger look. Like he hasn't had a good meal in days. "You coming, Grunt? Asks Liara as she opens the door.

The young krogan responds, "Yes. If Garrus is really paying, I'm ordering double." He follows the rest of the group. What a group is it. A krogan, a turian, an asari, and a human, who happen to bring these people together leave an Alliance medical facility as a group. They head back towards Time Square area of New York. Shepard is fairly certain they can find a restaurant Garrus can eat at.

Hannah Shepard's Apartment-Arcturus Station

"Yes! We get to leave soon," proclaims Kaja T'Soni. She goes from being an upset kids because she is disappointed with her parents to extremely happy in a matter of a few words. The young asari sits down on the couch looking around to make sure she doesn't leave anything behind.

Gaia peers over her book at her older sister, "We're leaving? When?" Gaia is paying more attention to the book she is reading then what is going on the room around her.

Kaja face is lit brightly. A toothy smile that covers half of her face. "As soon as grandma packs. We're leaving."

Gaia joins Kaja in a little dance around Hannah's living area. She quickly pulls up her omni-tool and captures the moment on video. Hannah plans on giving this to Leia and Liara. Smiling as she turns the omni-tool back off. "I'm going to pack my things. Both of you make sure you have all of your stuff put back into your bags. So when I am done, we can leave."

Both girls say in unison, "Yes, ma'am." They continue to dance for a few more minutes before stopping to pick up the few things they got out of the bags. Kaja even goes into the kitchen and double checks around the counter where they ate lunch. She also checks the desk. Nothing there either. Satisfied both her and her sister have all of the belongs picked up, Kaja T'Soni sits down and waits for her grandmother to pack.

Within thirty minutes, Hannah reappears from her bedroom with one big bag. "Both of you ready to go?" asks Hannah as she smiles at them both for doing what she asked. Kaja and Gaia are both ready to go. Each sibling has their bags ready to depart Arcturus Station and make their way to Earth.

"Yes, grandma. We are ready to go," answers Gaia. The youngest asari is grinning from ear to ear. She is very giddy about seeing New York. The only thing on her mind is Broadway. She hopes they get to see a show on Broadway while they are there.

Admiral Shepard walks through her apartment one more time. Double checking everything that needs to be off is off. After feeling satisfied everything is off. The human along with two small asari children make their way to the shuttle waiting for them. As they make their way through the small crowd of people milling around the station's docks, Hannah wonders what the plans are for the next few days. The elder Shepard would like to check in on Captain Alenko. And to spoil her grandchildren a little. No, not a little in the spoiling department, but a lot.

–

A/N:Let their vacation truly begin. Still plenty more chapters to be posted.

Today is femShepFriday according to BioWare. The femShep trailer should be out some time today. About damn time. :p

See everyone Monday and have a great weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The eclectic group of four are milling around the devastation in some areas of New York. To Grunt, the area reminds him of Tuchanka. Piles upon piles of rubble that go on for many blocks. There are a few children playing on and round a few of the piles. Not a single adult within sight to watch the children. Even Grunt thinks something is wrong. The children on Tuchanka at the very least stay with the female clans. Here on Earth, it seems to Grunt, those without parents are left to defend for themselves.

If this is the progress being in one city, Shepard wonders what the other major cities across the world look like. Shepard walks over to Liara, who is looking in the direction a new building being constructed. Leia asks, "What do you see, Liara?" Standing behind the asari, Leia wraps her arms around Liara's waist looking the landscape Liara is looking at.

Liara keeps her eyes on the landscape in the horizon, "Beauty, destruction, strength, and a rebirth. It reminds me of you. The view has it own special beauty. It might be a little rough around the edges, but the beauty is there for everyone to see. Despite the destruction around them, the people have a strength to continue to move forward and rebuild. The new buildings give the city a rebirth, a renewed life. The old is there lurking on the surface enough to allow the new to complement the it, so the whole still retains the old world feel." The asari turns to face a smirking Shepard. Liara cups her hand along Shepard's cheek, "Just like you." She kisses Shepard's lips softly.

Leia is speechless. She has no response to Liara's words. The Commander can only smile and hold Liara in her arms. Both look out onto the horizon. A long moment passes before Shepard speaks, "You leave me speechless, Liara, and I love you for it." Shepard looks over her should to see both Garrus and Grunt heading back to the taxi. She points her thumb in their direction, "Looks like they are ready to go. Any place you would like to go?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I thought you were taking me out or is it too early for that?" comments T'Soni. She really doesn't care what they do or where they go. As long as they are together, she is content.

Commander Shepard has her arm around her bondmate's waist as they slowly walk back to the waiting taxi. "I thought we would go out later to a club and have a night out of dancing and some drinking. I promise not to get too drunk." Leia has a mischievous grin on her face as she faces the asari then whispers, "Maybe some other type of decadent behavior."

Dr. T'Soni chuckles at Leia's comment, "Decadent behavior? I don't know if I approve of that type of behavior. Think of the children. What would they think?" Liara tone is dripping with sarcasm and topped off with a huge smile.

Leia cocks one eyebrow upward with an 'oh yea' type look on her face. She knows her love is being sarcastic with her answer. "So, it is a date, Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard smirks then grins brightly to the asari.

Grunt and Garrus are already in the taxi, while Liara and Shepard are still talking outside of the taxi. Garrus opens the door, "You two coming? Grunt and I would like to find a hotel to stay in for the night."

"I don't know, Commander. I'm not sure if I have time for a date. I have some important people coming later tonight and I'm not sure if they'll allow me to go out." She gives Shepard a coy smile then continues, "There is this one red haired human I have my eye on. I think this human wanted to go out on this night."

Shepard looks at Garrus and Grunt grinning from ear to ear. "Garrus, you mind driving?" asks the human. She looks at Liara with a smirk. "So, this redhead. Jealous type?"

Garrus and Grunt both get out of the backseat to allow Leia and Liara the backseat of the taxi. Liara chuckles more while getting into the taxi, "Oh, I would say extremely jealous. You might want to be careful, Commander."

"Is that so, Dr. T'Soni? Guess I will have be watchful then," replies Leia as she gets into the taxi, she is laughing. Sitting down next to Liara, Shepard whispers into her ear, "Think I can handle this jealous redhead?"

The turian and the krogan are shaking their head at the lovers. Garrus asks, "Where to, Shepard?" Listening to Shepard and Liara's back n forth banter is amusing to say the least. And it makes him happy to see his friends in a better mood then they were earlier today. He is thinking of sticking around a few more days to make sure no one harasses them. Especially the members of the press.

Liara whispers back to Leia, "I don't know. How well can you take a punch?" The asari bats her eyelashes at the human. She gets a little serious for a split second to say, "Garrus, drop us off near Central Park. I want to check it out before the girls get here."

The question causes Shepard to start laughing loudly. She kisses Liara on the forehead. "I think I can take it, doctor."

The taxi lifts off the ground with all four passengers aboard. Garrus and Grunt are both laughing at the banter from the backseat. Liara makes a comment as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder, "Garrus, at least you drive better than Shepard in the Mako."

"Hey now. It's the Mako not my driving." says Shepard defensively.

Garrus laughs more, "I don't know Shepard. I think it was more the driver than the vehicle."

Grunt is lost. The three of them are joking about something he knows nothing about. "What is a Mako?" asks the krogan.

"A piece of crap tank that drives like crap. Trust me, Grunt, you didn't miss anything." answers Commander Shepard. She didn't like the Hammerhead much either. The alarms go off on that thing when a bug hits it. It was crap too. Cerberus crap on top of it.

"Worse piece of junk than that junk Cerberus made? What was the name of that vehicle? Hammerhead, I think?" replies Urdnot Grunt.

Shepard laughs more. "Actually, it has tougher armor than the Hammerhead, but the Hammerhead drove smoother."

"I'll agree with that, Shepard. You did drive it better than the Mako," replies Garrus Vakarian as he sees the drop area for those going to Central Park. He slowly descends to the parking area to let Shepard and Liara out of the taxi. Before he takes off again he asks, "Shepard, Liara. If you need me, you can contact me at my usual contact number. I've been better at checking it more regularly. You two enjoy the rest of your time."

"Thank you, Garrus, again for your help today. You too, Grunt. I only wish it hadn't needed to come to that conclusion. But it's what he wanted and it is what he got," replies Leia with a smile on her face. She closes the door to the taxi and watches it take back off again. Where Garrus is going is anyone's guess. Shepard is sure about one thing, she will see him again before they leave for Greece. Liara grabs Leia's hand and they make their way to the park to see what the park has to offer and if their kids will enjoy it.

Spaceport, New York

Admiral Hannah Shepard brings the shuttle down for a soft landing. The two young asari are sound asleep and didn't wake when the shuttle landed. Hannah shuts down all the shuttle's systems and leaves the cockpit. Smiling at her two granddaughters, Hannah quietly starts to grab the bags from their storage area. The elder Shepard opens the shuttle door to see Leia and Liara standing there waiting with a luggage dolly all ready to be loaded with the rest of their luggage. Hannah smiles at the couple as they enter to help with the bags. She speaks softly, "They're asleep and I didn't want to wake them. You two sure you are okay with us coming tonight?"

"Yes, mom, we're sure. I don't know about Liara, but I want a different change of clothes. Mom, would you mind watching them tonight while I take my better half out for a few drinks and dancing?" asks Leia as she grabs a couple of bags and puts them on the dolly. She then picks up Kaja and starts to carry her.

Kaja is almost too big to carry, but Shepard is stronger than she looks and has no problem carrying her eldest daughter when needed. A few more years from now, she won't be able to carry her. Kaja starts squirming in Leia's arms and says, "Put me down, put me down." The youth is still sleeping and it seems to her father she is dreaming about something and it doesn't sound pleasant.

Commander Shepard sits on one of the seats in the shuttle holding Kaja in her arms. "It's okay, little one. We're here now. You're safe." She rocks slightly on the seat. All of a sudden, Kaja punches her father right in the eye while sleeping in her arms, "Put me down." Kaja punches again while sleeping, this time she only grazes her dad's cheek as Shepard moves her head away from the flying arm.

As suddenly as the thrashing started, Kaja wakes up from her bad dream. She notices she is in her father's arms. "Hold me, dad." The youth lays her head on her father's shoulder trying to figure out where she is. She must be on Earth if her dad is holding her. Or is she still dreaming. Kaja rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Am I dreaming or our we here? On Earth?" asks Kaja T'Soni.

Dr. T'Soni sits next to Shepard and Kaja. She rubs Kaja's back to calm her down, "You're not dreaming, little one. Your dad and I are here." Smiling at her eldest daughter, Liara kisses her cheek. "You okay, Leia? She got you good and it's starting to get a little red."

Gaia starts to wake up after hearing the commotion. She yawns then asks, "Are we there yet?" Gaia T'Soni walks over to Shepard and sits down next to her father, giving Leia a huge hug.

Leia kisses Kaja's forehead, smiles at Liara. "I'm fine. Yes, Gaia, you're here," comments Shepard as she smiles and hugs at her youngest.

Hannah Shepard smiles as she watches the interaction between her granddaughters and their parents. What she sees is two parents that love their children very much. Hannah does wonder if Leia's patience with the girls is because Liara's influence or because of Leia's patience she learned from the military. She isn't sure she wouldn't have upset if she got a fist in the eye from Leia when Leia was younger. Even if it was an accident. Admiral Shepard takes the last of the bags and places them on the dolly with the other bags.

Liara gets up and helps Hannah with the last of their bags. She asks Hannah, "Have any problems with them today?"

"No, they are a joy to be around, Liara. The only issue was when Gaia and Kaja were playing cards and Gaia said that Kaja was cheating. Yes, Liara. I'll watch them tonight so you and Leia can go out," replies the elder Shepard.

Kaja looks up to her father and notices the red spot near her left eye. "How did you get that, dad?" Pointing to Leia's left eye.

Leia gives Kaja a hug, "From you when you were sleeping a few minutes ago. You were thrashing your arms wanting down and caught me in the eye. It's okay, little one. You didn't mean to do it."

"I did that? I'm sorry, dad," says the oldest daughter as she hugs her dad tightly. She then kisses Leia's cheek. "I love you, dad. I didn't mean to. I was dreaming and I got picked up by some creature and it wouldn't let me go. It was a weird dream."

"I know you didn't mean to hit me. It was an accident and you were sleeping when it happened. I love you, little one. Are you two ready to see more of New York?" asks Commander Sheaprd as she grins at both of her children sitting next to her.

"YES!" exclaims Gaia as she hops out of the seat and leaves the shuttle. Liara and Hannah follow Gaia to make sure she stays near the shuttle.

Kaja is still feeling guilty about hitting her dad in the eye and slowly gets off of her father's lap. "Yes, I'm ready, dad."

Shepard stands up and places her hand on Kaja's shoulder, "I forgive you, Kaja. It will be unnoticeable in a couple of days, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," answers Kaja. She hops off the shuttle to join her sister.

The Commander is looking around double checking making sure they have all their bags. She sees her mother didn't miss anything. After locking up the shuttle and turning on the security alarm on the shuttle, Leia joins the rest of her family. Shepard pushes the dolly through customs and out to a waiting taxi.

Leia Shepard is driving around New York a little more than normally she would so her kids can see the city landscape during the night. The city as a different feel at night than it does during the day time. Neither child is saying anything because they are too busy taking in the sights they are seeing. Shepard doesn't drive by the areas that still looks like a war zone. After about thirty minutes of driving around showing the kids the area, Leia parks the taxi in front of the hotel.

Everyone gets out of the taxi. Hannah notices the name of the hotel and knows it's one of the best in the city. "Nice hotel," comments Hannah. Shaking her head at the thought of staying at this hotel. She is thinking her daughter and daughter-in-law spares no expense when they go on vacation. Guess this is why they don't take many big vacations. They drop a bundle when they do take one.

Gaia and Kaja are staying near their parents. Leia is slowly removing the bags from the taxi, while Liara is putting the bags on the dolly. Shepard looks over her shoulder and sees Liara standing next to the dolly smiling at the Commander. Gaia pokes her sister in the side then runs towards the hotel entrance laughing the whole way.

Kaja turns to see her younger sister heading towards the entrance and chases after her. Liara and Leia both go after their daughters. Hannah is already inside the hotel lobby waiting for the rest of her family to join her. Gaia goes running by laughing with Kaja not far behind. Leia enters before Liara and says sternly, "Both of you here, now." Shepard points the a spot in front of her.

Neither daughter is paying any attention to their father. Kaja tackles Gaia then both girls starts to wrestle on the lobby floor. It's after 2200 and the lobby is practically empty, but this type of behavior from either child isn't going to fly with either parent. Especially with Leia Shepard. Shepard closes her eyes to calm down before she starts yelling at both of them. Liara walks over to the two girls asking, "What are you two doing?"

Gaia pokes Kaja again. Kaja sits on her sister while getting poked. "Knock it off, Gaia." She is trying to pin her sisters arms to the floor. "Stop... poking... me." Neither one is paying any attention to Liara or Leia.

Commander Shepard finally has had enough of their antics and walks over to them both and pulls Kaja off of Gaia. "Listen here, both of you. Your mother and I are trying to speak to you and you are ignoring us. Stop it right now!" She looks to Gaia, "You started this. What do you say to your sister?"  
>Liara has a hold of Gaia and Shepard has a hold of Kaja. Both girls look like they want to continue to fight with each other. Liara looks at Gaia, "Answer your father, Gaia T'Soni. Right now." Liara voice is stern and the look on her face shows an unhappy mother.<p>

Kaja has a look that if it could kill someone, they would be dead right now. Gaia is trying hard to look innocent, but she is busted and there is no way out of it. She knows this, but is still going to push it tonight. "I didn't do anything," comments Gaia.

Hannah is standing near the front counter talking to the desk clerk. The clerk gives Hannah a key card to room 1615. Hannah along with the bell hop heads to the elevator, so she can put away their bags. Hopefully by then, the girls will have calmed down to stop fighting with each other.

Leia is about to lose her patience with Gaia. "Listen here, Gaia T'Soni. You poked Kaja outside then ran in here. I saw you do it and so did your mother. Lying to us isn't a very wise move on your part. Now, I said what do you say to your sister?" Shepard has a look on her face that Gaia has never seen before. Leia's nostrils are flared up and she looks very very mean. Even Liara is surprised by the look Leia is giving Gaia. They haven't been on Earth for more than an hour and already Gaia is acting up. Shepard isn't going to put up with it.

Gaia looks at Kaja saying, "I'm sorry, Kaja." She looks down at the floor feeling guilty for poking her older sister.

The Commander lets go of Kaja and kneels in front of Gaia, who is still looking at the floor. Shepard lifts Gaia's chin up with a finger, "Gaia, never look down. Even when you get into trouble. Always look people in the eyes. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," answers Gaia. She takes her father's hand. "Can we go to our room now?" asks the youth when she realizes there are a few strangers looking in her direction.

Liara takes Kaja's hand after Shepard lets her go. Mother and daughter make their way to the elevator. Liara says, "Next time she does that, Kaja. Do not chase her. Let either your father or myself deal with Gaia."

"I'm sorry, mom. Why does she have to act like that?" asks Kaja. Sisters. Blah. That is what Kaja is thinking as the elevator moves up to the 16th floor.

Shepard looks around the lobby and gives those that are watching a slight grin then takes Gaia's hand and walks away. She isn't in the mood to wait for the elevator and since Gaia seems full of energy. They will walk up the sixteen flights of stairs.

The youngest daughter points to the elevator as they walk by, "There's the elevator, dad." She looks back at the elevator as her father opens the door to the stairs.

"We're taking the stairs. You seem full of energy from the ride from Arcturus Station, so we'll take the stairs. Consider it your punishment for poking Kaja," replies Leia Shepard. She is still very annoyed with her youngest daughter. She wonders how being the middle child will change Gaia's behavior if it will change her behavior. Right now, being the youngest has Gaia acting like she is the youngest. She would talk to Liara about siblings, but Liara doesn't have any either. That Shepard knows of.

Shepard jogs the stairs with easy, but Gaia isn't use to all the walking up steps and is slowly falling behind. She waits for Gaia when she gets to a different floor. Only three more to go. "Dad, I'm tried. Can you carry me the rest of the way?" asks the nine-year-old asari.

"I could, but I said this is your punishment for poking your sister. So, no I won't carry you the rest of the way. Only three more floors to go. Lets go, Gaia. I know you can do it," answers Leia. She trying to motivate her daughter to finish the last three floors.

They go up two more floor before Gaia stops completely and sits on one of the steps. She is breathing a little heavy and is getting very tired. "Dad, I can't make it. Please, carry me."

Leia sits down next to Gaia. She wraps her arm around the youth's shoulder giving Gaia a hug. "No, I know you can do it, Gaia. You have the strength in you..." She puts a finger in Gaia's chest pointing to the her inner strength. "... to make it one more floor. That is all you have to go. Up one more flight of stairs. Shepard points to the floor above them.

Gaia is slowly gaining the confidence to go up one more floor. Getting off the steps, Gaia takes Leia's hand. Together they walk up to the 16th floor. When she reaches the top step. Gaia places her arms in the air like she just won a race. "Yea, I made it."

"Yes you did, Gaia. I told you, you have the inner strength to do it," replies the Commander with a smile on her face. Jogging up nine of the sixteen flights gave her a workout she has been needing for a few days now. Opening the door to the 16th floor to see which direction their room is. Their room is to the left of the stairwell.

Liara comes out of the room to check to see where her daughter and bondmate are when the door to the stairs open and they both appear. "Elevator broken?" asks Liara wondering why would Leia have Gaia walk sixteen flights of stairs.

"No, since Gaia is so full of energy, I thought she need to blow some of it off. So I made her take the stairs. You could say it was her punishment for poking Kaja and running. It seems to have the effect I was looking for. It wore her out," answers Leia as she kisses Liara's cheek before heading into the suite to get ready to go out for a few drinks with her love.

A tired nine-year-old asari walks into the suite. She looks at Kaja giving her a grin then flops down on the bed. Within a few seconds Gaia falls asleep. Leia sees Gaia on the bed with her eyes closed and thinks. Guess my punishment worked. No more horseplay. Maybe I should use exercise more often when they are too full of it. Why didn't I think of that before now?

Shepard walks into the other room to talk to her mother. "I hope this room is fine with you, mom."

"It's fine, Leia. You two spare no expense do you?" asks Hannah as she unpacks her bag. "I did notice a hot tub. I might have to use it after you and Liara leave."

"No, we didn't, but it is the first time we've taken any type of trip that didn't last only a few days. Please enjoy the hot tub, mom. Thank you for joining us. I know it was unexpected and spur of the moment, but it means a great deal to me and to Liara as well. Plus the kids like having you around as well," says Leia. She hugs her mother. "I'm also sorry for dumping them on you today. Running wasn't an option."

"It's okay. I wouldn't expect you to do anything than what you did today, kiddo" Hannah smiles at Leia and pats her upper arm. "Thank you for inviting me."

Grinning as she leaves the room, Leia walks into the main room to grab a change of clothes then goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Liara sneaks into the bathroom while Shepard is in the shower and changes the outfits Leia is going to wear. The asari puts on the hook the dress Kasumi Goto gave Shepard for the Hock party. She likes how Leia looks in that dress, too bad she doesn't wear it very often.

Den of Illusions Lounge, New York

The club Leia found is called Den of Illusions Lounge. It is one of the hottest mixed species clubs in New York. The club has three levels with different style of music on each level. Majority of the patrons in the club are human, but there are many asari, turian, volus, and a few salarians too. The duo are on the second level of the club. Commander Shepard is dancing with Dr. T'Soni to one of the slower songs the DJ is playing. Liara's arms around Shepard's neck, while Leia has her arms around T'Soni's waist. Their bodies move to the beat of the music. The song ends and the DJ plays a song with a faster beat. Liara takes Leia's hand and leads her to an empty table in a darker corner of the club.

The Commander goes to get a couple more drinks. When Leia comes back to the table, she sees Liara being bothered by a couple of human males. One of the males is saying, "Oh, come on now, honey. You know you want to dance with us too. We dance better than that woman you were dancing with earlier."

Liara sees Leia standing behind the two men. Shepard sips on her drinking watching to see what the two men do next. She puts a finger over her lips to let Liara know not to tip them off she is standing behind them. Liara answers nicely, "No thank you. I'm not interested in dancing with anyone else. Please leave me alone."

Unknown to both Shepard and T'Soni that Garrus and Grunt have been in the club since before they arrived and they have been keeping an eye on both of them since. The turian knows Liara will be hounded on by others if Shepard isn't by her side. The turian has seen it before during some nights out at a few clubs during some down time when hunting Saren. Humans don't take no for an answer very well sometimes and these two guys are proof of that. He knows a few turians that are the same way. Maybe it's a male thing.

The second human sits down next to Liara while the first human blocks her from leaving the table. "You know, baby, you want to be with us tonight. I promise, I'll show you a great night. I know how to please an asari real good." He slides closer to Liara.

Commander Shepard downs her drink. Placing the empty glass on the table, she says, "Mind leaving my wife alone. I know she doesn't want to dance with either of you. Please leave. Now!" Shepard's voice has a hint of annoyance to it add in an authoritative tone to it.

The human that is blocking Liara in comments, "Fuck you, bitch. Asari don't marry. They tease then move on. Sluts every last one of them." The human turns to face Shepard after his comments. He didn't notice a bond band on Leia's finger nor the rings on Liara's. "Hell, you should join us, honey." The human does not recognize Shepard. Very few people have seen her in a dress. Especially on Earth. He reaches out to caress Shepard's upper arm.

"One, I'm not your honey." Shepard knocks his hand away from her. "Two, you've been asked nicely to leave. It would be in your best interested to leave us alone." Leia puts Liara's drink on the table and slides it to her. She never takes her eyes of the human standing in front of her.

Garrus is making his away across the club to lend a hand when two more humans walk over to Shepard and T'Soni's table. "The ladies ask you two to leave. I would take her advice. Neither one is interested and I'm sure you don't want to get your ass kicked by a woman in a dress," comments Jacob Taylor.

Jacob Taylor along with his good buddy, Randy McMichels, work security at the club. The human sitting next to Liara wraps his arm around her shoulder. She ducks under it and squeezes between his friend and the table to stand next to Shepard. Leia grabs the drink off the table and the second human knocks the glass out of her hand. "I don't care who you are or who your friends are. All I want is the asari."

Leia shakes her head at the stupidity of the human's comment. By this time, Garrus and Grunt have moved to the table next to the one Shepard and Liara are using. Garrus says, "I would take a hike. You two are now out numbered three to one. You really want to continue. If I didn't know better, I would say you are wanting to get into a fight."

The second human glares at the turian sitting at the next table. "Who let you in here, turian?" He only now notices the krogan sitting across from Garrus. "And a fucking krogan too? I knew this was a mix species club, but this is too damn much. Lets go." He and his buddy leave Shepard and T'Soni alone. They leave the club, but Shepard is sure they have not seen the last of them tonight.

"How long have you been here, Jacob?" asks Liara. She is very surprised to see him. Welcome, but still a surprise.

Jacob Taylor answers, "I work here actually. Shepard, Liara, Garrus, Grunt this is my friend Randy. He also works here. We both do security for the club. We have had complaint from other patrons of the club for a few weeks now. I was keeping an eye on them when I noticed them harassing Dr. T'Soni. Then I saw you, Shepard and knew things were about to get ugly."

"Nice to meet you, Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni. I've heard good things about both of you." Randy turns to the turian and krogan and nods his head to the duo. "Nice to meet you too. Jacob, we need to get back to work before the boss chews our asses." Randy nods to the group then leaves to mingle around the bar, so he can keep an eye on the action on the second level of the club.

"Yea, I know. Nice see you again, Commander. Enjoy the rest of the night," replies Jacob. He joins Randy as the mingle around the second level of the club.

Leia pulls Liara next to her, whispers in Liara's ear, "Want to stay and dance some more or go some place else?" She proceeds to nip around the asari's neck.

"Hmmmm." Liara leads Shepard back onto the dance floor. Commander Shepard's dancing has improved over the years, but she still is not a very good dancer. T'Soni's moves are always more fluid than Leia's. Not that it matters to Liara, she enjoys dancing with her love. Even if Shepard is a bad dancer.

They dance and drink until the clubs closes at 300. Leia is very drunk and singing or trying to sing. It's more like slurring than actual singing. Leia bumps into Liara and almost falls down. Liara catches her and holds Shepard upright. Liara quit drinking a couple of hours ago, so she isn't feeling the effects of the liquor. She isn't exactly sober either. Liara is more functional than Shepard, but both will wake up later with a bad hangover. Garrus is still with them and sober. He helps Liara get the Commander to the exit where is waiting for them. The club's security personal are working to clear everyone out of the club. There is are still a bunch of people in the club.

When Shepard, Liara, and Garrus get outside, they see three police cars down the street and a roped off area in the direction they are needed to go. The hotel is about six blocks from the club and they want to walk back to the hotel. Liara hopes the walk starts to sober them both up. The last thing she wants is for their kids and Leia's mother to see them this drunk.

Garrus asks, "What is going on, Grunt?"

"Someone got stabbed, shot, or something. Not really sure. When I got out here, the police was roping off the area," answers the krogan. Grunt in a way wishes he witnessed the action. He so wanted to headbutt one of the humans bothering Shepard and T'Soni earlier in the club.

Grunt takes the lead and walks across the street to avoid the police scene. Shepard stumbles again, "Whoa. Stop. I need to..." She stumbles over to the bushes that are next to the sidewalk and heaves all the contents from her stomach all over the bushes then passes out on the sidewalk.

"Oh crap!" exclaims Garrus. "She passed out."

Grunt already is picking Shepard off the ground. He puts the human over his shoulder and carries her. One shoe falls off of Leia's foot. Liara picks it up and takes the other shoe off Shepard's foot. T'Soni isn't stumbling, but isn't walking very straight either. A big clock shows the time 313, "Oh Goddess. Is it that late?"

Garrus hasn't seen either one of his friends this drunk before. Well, Shepard he has once when she got drunk on the Citadel after destroying the Collector base, but never Liara. "It's that late, Liara. All of us have been up for almost twenty-four hours. I'm sure you'll be sleeping in." He smiles at the asari walking next to him. From time to time she bumps into him.

Liara says, "No, we have a play to take the girls to at 1330 tomorrow. I don't know what type of shape Shepard will be in. I'm going to be hung over as it is." She is slowly sobering up.

They get two blocks from the hotel when Shepard comes to. "Hey! Put me down. I can walk."

Grunt is half tempted to drop his battlemaster for the fun of it. Garrus shakes his head at him not to do it. He sees how Grunt has a grin on his face. The krogan removes Shepard from his shoulders.

She actually stayed standing upright. A little wobbly, but is able to walk the rest of the way. Or she hopes so anyway. "How far before we get back to the hotel?" asks Leia, who is still slurring her words. She looks behind her to see the two males harassing Liara in the club. Shepard smacks Garrus' arm saying, "How long have those guys been following us?"

Garrus looks behind him. "Crap. I don't know. Grunt, want to handle them?"

"I'll be right back." Grunt walks over the the two humans. Then he yells out, "I AM KROGAN!" as he starts to charge them. Both of the humans pull out pistols from the belts and start to shoot at Grunt. Too bad for the two humans, Grunt always wears armor and his is fortified, so every bullet bounces off of him. The first human feels the fury of Grunt's fist as Grunt bashes him in the head leaving the human a bloody heap on the sidewalk.

The second human isn't very smart. Instead of running, he tries to headbutt the krogan. Instead of hurting Grunt, the dumb human knocks himself out. As Grunt turns to walk away, a patrol car pulls up. The police saw the humans shooting at the krogan and the krogan beating the crap out of one of them.

"Oh shit, they're going to arrest, Grunt," says Shepard as she stumbles a little. Liara puts her arm around Leia to hold her steady.

Two police officers walk into their direction to take their statements. One of the cops says, "Anyone here care to tell me what is going on?"

Since Garrus is the only one completely sober, he tells the cops what happened at the club and the humans where following them after they left the club. It takes almost two hours before all the statements are completed. They let the krogan go, because they felt it is self-defense. Both Garrus and Grunt tell the cops, Grunt's intent was only to get them to leave them alone. Another set of cops are busy arresting the two humans for shooting off a gun in the city limits.

The sun is starting peek out over the horizon and Leia and Liara are walking into the hotel lobby. Garrus and Grunt grabs a taxi and head to their hotel to get some needed sleep. They know about the Broadway show at 1330, but they hope to still be sleeping at that time.

Liara opens the door to their suite. Leia trips over Liara's foot and falls to the floor laughing. Shepard pulls T'Soni on top of her after the information broker shuts the door. Liara covers Shepard's mouth to keep her from waking their kids. "Shhh. You'll wake the girls and your mother." T'Soni caresses Shepard's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Sorry." says Leia as she tries to stop laughing. She goes to kiss Liara's lips and ends up kissing her cheek instead.

Unknown to the couple on the floor, Hannah is already awake and in the living area of the suite watching the news on the extranet. She gets off the couch to see what the commotion is about. Hannah says, "About time you two got back. Any idea what time it is?" Hannah is only slightly annoyed. Both are adults, but they shouldn't be stumbling in at 530 in the morning. Not with two children to take care of.

Liara gets off of Shepard and helps Leia off the floor. Shepard is still drunk and wobbles still while standing. Liara is almost sober. "Sorry, mom." says Leia.

"Mind if we sleep in your room, Hannah? You and the girls can have the main suite. Feel free to order room service if you're hungry. We need a little sleep before the show at 1330," comments Liara as she helps Leia to the other room. Commander Shepard is on the verge of falling sound asleep in her arms. More like about to pass out.

Hannah helps Liara put Leia in the bed. They make sure she is facing downward in case she gets sick again. Hannah has never seen Leia drunk before. This is a new experience. "Where are Leia's shoes?" asks the elder Shepard.

Liara lies on the bed next to Leia. "I think they are in the other room. I am sorry, Hannah. This won't happen again."

Admiral Shepard looks down at the couple, shaking her head as she leave them alone. She finds Leia's shoes and places them next to the wardrobe closet. The girls are still sleeping. Hannah is glad for that. They don't need to see their parents after an all night bender. The one thing Hannah is sure on. They don't do this very often. She knows this from the look on Liara's face and how remorseful she is. Leia is too drunk to care at the moment, but will after she wakes up with a bad hangover.

–

A/N: I really did enjoy writing last part of this chapter. A drunk Shepard is always fun.

See everyone on Friday. Three more weeks. WOO HOO!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Liara wakes up about 1030 and checks on the kids. She gives Leia a kiss on the forehead then goes into the main room of their suite. It is empty. Liara finds a note from Hannah:

_I took the girls out shopping. We left around 900 and be back by noon. _

_Love_

_Hannah(mom)_

"Thanks, Hannah," says Liara to herself. Yawning as she is still trying to wake up. Liara looks at the room service menu. The only thing that looks good to her is coffee. The asari knows both her and Leia need to eat something light. After deciding what they should eat, Liara calls room service and orders a carafe of coffee, a carafe of orange juice, fresh fruit, and whole wheat toast.

Within ten minutes room service delivers the food Liara ordered. She pours herself a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice the begins to eat a slice of toast. T'Soni pours another glass of orange juice along with an orange and walks into the room where Leia is still sleeping.

Commander Shepard is still lying in the same position Liara and Hannah put her in when they got back from the club at 530. Liara sets both the glass and the orange on the end table next to the bed. She starts to rub Leia's back trying to slowly wake her up if possible. Leia is out cold. "Leia" says Liara in a soft voice.

Shepard stirs some when she hears her name. Liara keeps softly calling her name and rubbing on her back. Leia rolls over onto her back and opens her eyes slightly. The light in the room is too much and she closes them again. "Please, Liara, turn off the light or close the shade. Too bright in here." Leia's head feels like it is about to explode. "Where the hell am I?" asks the Commander.

"In New York, Leia. Do you remember anything from last night?" answers Liara as turns off the light in the room and closes the shade. She walks back over to the bed and hands Shepard the glass of OJ. T'Soni starts to peel the orange and feeds it her bondmate. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks. Ah. Hmm." Shepard scratches her head and starts thinking about what they did last night, "We went dancing and a couple of guys started harassing you. I don't remember too much after that. From the way I feel, I know I drank way too much." She takes another bite of orange from Liara. "What time did we get in?"

"Oh about 530. Your mom was up and not too please with us being loud and drunk at that time early in the morning," replies Liara. She gives Leia the last slice of the orange.

Shepard looks at the time and it is almost 1100. "I feel like shit. That show starts in two and half hours." Leia notices the suite is quiet. "Liara, where are the kids and my mom? And why am I in this room?"

Liara lifts her index finger to let Shepard know she will be right there. T'Soni grabs one of Leia's bags to find Shepard's sunglasses. She knows Leia will be asking for them soon enough. Shepard hasn't opened her eyes all the way yet. Liara also brings another piece of fruit. This time a banana. "Here, have your sunglasses. You look like you need to be wearing them. You need to eat this." Handing Shepard the unpeeled banana. "Your mom took the kids shopping. They should be back before noon."

Leia downs the glass of orange juice, puts on her shades, and takes the banana. "Okay, I hope they are enjoying the morning. Thanks Liara. I'm sorry I got so drunk last night I don't remember anything after I said I wouldn't get too drunk." Shepard eats the banana in three bites and tosses the peel into the trash. She slowly moves her legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh shit. My whole body hurts. Did I get into a fight last night?"

"No, but you did pass out after puking in the bushes across the street from the club. Then Grunt tossed you over his shoulder and carried you until you came too again," answers Liara. She is about to start laughing at Leia, but that wouldn't be fair. She isn't exactly feeling tip top today either. Liara only has a pounding headache that is being sorta relieved by the coffee. "I can't exactly get mad about how much you drank last night, Leia. I wasn't sober when we left either."

The Commander slowly gets off the bed. She is slowly gets out of the dress she is still wearing and heads to take a shower. "Well, I'm still sorry. I'm going to take a shower. I hope the hot water loosens me up, because I feel stiff. You sure I didn't get into a fight last night. I feel like I was run over by a truck."

"Yes, I'm sure. Only words were spoken. Liara pours herself another cup of coffee and sips it. She is debating if she should join Leia or not. Deciding against it, Liara starts to peel an orange for herself to eat. T'Soni remembers everything about last night. Looking at the hot tub thinking it might be a good place to be, so she goes and turns the water on to fill it up and the heater. Leaving her cup of coffee next to the hot tub, the asari changes out of the clothes she is wearing and puts on her bikini. The jets from the hot tub feels wonderful on Liara's back. It's not really helping her headache, but feels good none the less.

Shepard appears from the bathroom with her sunglasses still on her face, wearing a robe "That looks inviting. Care for some company?" asks Leia as she goes to put her swimsuit on. Leia's suit is a blue/red one piece. Liara always tries to get Shepard to by a bikini, but Shepard never does.

"Only if you can behave yourself, Commander," replies Liara with a slight smirk. If Leia feels half as bad as she looks, she won't be in the mood for much today.

Commander Shepard walks back into the bathroom, grabbing two wash clothes. She gets them wet with cold water and wrings out the excess water. Shepard then walks over to where the bowl of fruit is sitting on the table and grabs it and the carafe of coffee with the empty coffee cup. The cup is hanging by her pinkie finger. Her goal is to not drop the cup on the floor. At least now, she is walking half way normal, but the pounding in her head is bad. And it is showing no signs of subsiding anytime soon.

Dr. T'Soni takes the coffee cup from Leia's pinkie finger and the carafe of coffee. Shepard puts the bowl of fruit next to the hot tub and slowly, carefully gets into the water. "Here Liara. This might help with the headache," says Leia as she hands her love a wet wash cloth to put on her forehead. Sitting next to Liara with the bowl of fruit between them, Shepard takes another banana and slowly starts to remove the peel.

Breaking the freshly peeled banana in half, Leia gives Liara the other half. "Thank you, my love. After the show, what should we do?" asks Liara as she places the wash cloth over her forehead and leans back against the edge of the hot tub with a towel under her neck.

Sipping on her cup of coffee, Leia Shepard thinks long and hard on what to do after the show is over. The play is roughly two and half hours long plus an intermission. Or does the time include the intermission. Leia is never sure on this. That is to be expected when you don't attend many plays. "I don't know. We can always let the kids decide what they want to do. If I still feel like this when the play is over, I will want to go to bed early."

Liara grabs the last orange. "Want half?" asks Liara as she slowly peels it. "That sounds like an idea. I don't know if my headache if from the liquor or lack of sleep. Probably both." She puts a slice of the orange into her mouth.

"Nah. I'll take the last banana though," replies Shepard as she takes and peels the banana. She too has a wash cloth on her forehead trying to help with the hammer jack pounding in her skull. Plus add in the sunglasses, Shepard looks like she has a hangover.

The couple relaxes in the hot tub in silence until Hannah and the girls come back from their morning shopping trip. Liara scoots closer to Leia, who's arms are on the edge of the hot tub. When Shepard feels a body next to her, she puts an arm around T'Soni's shoulder. Leia has a robe under her head that is as soft as a pillow which causes the human doze off. Liara dozes off as well with her head on the Commander's chest.

Hannah and her granddaughters show back up to the suite about 1215. Gaia knows the show starts in a little over an hour and is ready to go. Gaia says, "Lets hurry up and put this stuff away so we can get to the show." She starts doing a little dance around the suite then flops on a chair waiting for everyone to get ready to leave. Kaja sits quietly on the couch playing her game.

"Let me find your parents first. They could still be asleep," answers Hannah Shepard. She walks by the hot tub and see Leia with sunglasses on, a towel over her forehead dozing, and a robe under her head her head for support with Liara sitting next to her in the tub with her head on Leia's chest. Dr. TSoni also with a towel over her forehead. Hannah grins seeing them. She has had her share of hangovers. This sight is a keeper she thinks to herself. The elder human snaps off a picture of the hungover couple.

Liara feels water hitting her face. She doesn't open her eyes because she thinks it is one of the kids. She heard the door to the room open. "Stop it you two." More water hits Liara in the face. "I said stop it." The asari opens her eyes to see Hannah flicking the water and not one of her kids. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was one of the girls."

Hannah says, "Yes, it's only me. We have about an hour before the show. You two might want to get ready. Gaia wants to go now."

Hannah starts to remove Leia's sunglasses when Leia says, "Leave them on. It helps with the pounding in my head." She opens her eyes to see her mother sitting on the edge of the tub with a look on her face. That looks tells Leia she is about to get a face full of water. "Mom, please, don't."

"Then get up, kiddo." replies Hannah as she splashes water in Leia's direction. Grinning as she walks into the bedroom with the bags from her morning shopping trip.

Liara gets out of the hot tub to get ready. She picks out an outfit and heads quickly to the shower. Her headache is dimming some. She is hoping by the end of the show, she will not be feeling any effects from the night before.

Commander Shepard takes off her sunglasses for about two seconds then realizes that it's a bad idea as she gets out of the hot tub. She dries herself off, puts on a robe, and heads to grabs a bag to find something to wear. Leia decides to wear a nice button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The shirt is dark purple with red/blue pin striping. She rolls the sleeves up neatly, making a nice crisp crease. Shepard sits on the couch, putting the damp cloth back on her forehead as she lies her head on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong, dad?" asks Kaja when Shepard put the wash cloth back on her head.

"I have a hangover, little one. I drank too much last night and I am paying for it today," answers Leia without looking in Kaja's direction. She is still wearing her sunglasses. The way her head feels, she will be wearing them most of the day. The Commander is thinking maybe she should sit in the seat they got her mother yesterday.

Hannah walks into the main room of the suite. "Leia, you can use the shower in my room." She sits in another chair across from Gaia.

"Thanks, mom. I already took a shower before getting into the hot tub," comments Commander Shepard. She flips the towel over to get the cool side on her forehead.

Liara comes out of the shower to see everyone waiting on her to finish getting ready. The shower and short nap did wonders for the asari's headache. T'Soni changes into one of her causal dresses then walks over to the rest of her family, "I'm ready to go now."

Gaia jumps off her chair and yells a little to loudly for her father. "YEA! Let's go." The youth grabs her father's hand and tries to get Leia off the couch.

Shepard pulls Gaia into her lap. "Please, don't yell. My head can't handle the loud right now." Leia gives Gaia a kiss on the cheek then puts her back on the floor and gets off the couch. She walks to the hot tub and tosses the wet cloth next to the hot tub. She notices she didn't let the water out of it or turn it off, so she does both before they leave to go see "Cats".

As they leave the suite, Liara turns the sign on the door from do not disturb to housekeeping needed. The room is a mess. Leia and Liara made a small mess with the fruit by the hot tub and they need more towels. With a hot tub and five people in the suite. They are always going to need more towels.

It's roughly 1615, the show "Cats" is letting out. Hannah is waiting for the rest of the family in the lobby. The lobby is starting to thin out when Leia and Liara along with Kaja and Gaia show up. Leia's head is still pounding away and the show actually made it worse. She puts the sunglasses back on before they head out into the daylight.

"Where to now?" asks Kaja. She is getting hungry. It is not dinner time, but they really only had a good hearty breakfast. Kaja did eat a snack during the show, but is really wanting to eat something more.

Gaia is dancing around her parents and sister, singing one of the songs from the show. "I want to see it again. Can we?" begs the youngest daughter. "Please."

"It's sold out, Gaia. It will be a while before any more tickets become available," answers Dr. T'Soni. "I had a hard enough time getting the tickets to this showing." The show is running for sixteen weeks and every show is sold out.

"Kaja, what do you want to do?" asks Leia Shepard as she rubs her temples hoping something she does dulls the pounding. The only thing Leia wants to do is go back to the hotel and sleep. That might be the only thing to rid the pounding in her skull.

"I'm hungry, dad. May we please go and get a bite to eat? I thought I saw a place around the corner that had people eating outside," replies Kaja T'Soni.

Liara asks Gaia, "What do you want to do, Gaia?" Food does sound good to Liara as well. Brunch of fruit and toast only goes so far before the need of a hearty meal creeps up.

"I want to see another play." says Gaia. "Cats" has made her want to see more plays. She isn't going to be patience about it either.

Hannah sees them walking towards her. She goes over and joins them. Admiral Shepard sees her daughter is back to wearing her shades. "Still have an headache, Leia?" If they were not in the middle of a theater lobby, she would have called Leia, kiddo.

"Yes, it won't stop pounding. I'll continue to deal with it until we get back to the suite then I'm going to bed," replies Leia Shepard.

As they leave the theater, Liara sees the one person she did not want to see. It's also the same person Leia has no desire to talk to. The reporter for the Alliance News Network, al-Jilani. She is across the street from the theater and it looks like she is waiting for them. How did she know where they were? "Damnit."

Leia sees **Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani** across the street then she hears 'damnit' from Liara. Turning to the asari information broker, grabbing her shoulder, Shepard whispers, "Take the kids some place to eat. I'll deal with her. Kaja said something about a place that had outside seating. I'll find you once I'm done with al-Jilani." She kisses Liara's cheek then walks across the street to see what the reporters wants.

"Commander Shepard, a moment of your time?" asks the reporter as the Commander is crossing the street. She is giving off a pleasant vibe instead of a slimy one like she normally does. Maybe changing news companies has changed how she conducts herself, but Shepard doubts it.

Commander Leia Shepard still wearing her sunglasses and feeling like complete ass, she stops in front of the reporter. She is standing with her arms folded across her chest and her head cocked to one side, "What?" Leia's tone is curt and anything but pleasant.

Al-Jilani is feeling the bad vibes radiation from the Commander. Her editor only wants a few quotes from Shepard, but she isn't sure if she will be able to get any. "I would like to ask a few questions is all, Shepard."

Leia rolls her eyes and she really doesn't care of the reporter see it. She is wearing shades after all. "Like I said, what?" I'm not in the mood for your shit. Either tell me what you want or leave me alone."

"Why did the Prime Minister want to see you? And was your mother, Admiral Shepard forced to pick you up on Elysium?" asks al-Jilani. She is really wanting to know what happened yesterday, but is afraid to broach that subject.

"No comment and leave my family out of it. If you want to know about what Admiral Shepard motives are, ask her," comments Commander Sshepard as she starts to walks back across the street and heads into the direction of the cafe, Kaja talked about.

"Commander, stop. I'm not the only reporter in New York looking for you. I'm the first one to actually find you. I have sources, Shepard. I know which hotel you are staying at. I can tell others and you will be hounded on. Help me out, Shepard." replies the reporter.

Half way across the street, Shepard stops and turns back to the reporter. She removes the sunglasses and glares at al-Jilani as she walks back to the reporter. "You have some nerve, al-Jilani." Shepard is now in the reporter's face. She hasn't touch her yet. Yet is the key word. If al-Jilani keeps at it, Leia doesn't know if she will be able to control herself.

Liara is leaving Hannah with the girls at the cafe, so she can keep an eye on Leia. She did have Hannah order Leia a cheeseburger with fries. And a chicken sandwich with a tossed salad for herself. Neither one likes this particular reporter very much. Knowing that Shepard isn't feeling very well and could actually snap at any moment. Dr. T'Soni thinks it would be wise to keep watch on Leia. She walks across the street, but from the other corner and walks up behind **Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. **

**"All I want Shepard is a few comments from you and that is it. I'm not even putting it on video only audio." says the human female with black hair. She worries that Shepard might get violent with her. She hasn't in the past, but there is first for everything. It is also wouldn't be the first time she has either been kicked, headbutted, or punched. It happened enough on the Citadel.**

**Commander Shepard's head is pounding more now. She sees Liara crossing the street behind al-Jilani. Leia knows she gave Emily Wong the recordings from the meeting, so she can't exactly say it none of her business like she would like to. "Okay, I'll bite." She knows she is going to wish she hadn't said that, but she needs to appease her this time or they'll have the rest of the press all over them. That is the last thing Shepard wants. Yesterday, it would have been fine, but not today.**

**"Thank you, Shepard. I would like for you to verify this." says al-Jilani. The reporter starts playing part of the conversation she had with the Prime Minister a few days ago about not allowing humans to marry asari. "Is this recording authentic? Did Prime Minister Prisenscot actually say this to you?"**

**Hearing those words again, makes Leia's skin crawl. Shepard balls up her right hand into a fist then opens it up again. She balls it up a second time and opens it back up again. It's a reflex to her desire to knock the Prime Minister into next week. "Yes, he said those things to me. Fleet Admiral Anderson, Councilor Maclin, and Admiral Shepard were also present in that meeting. How did you get the ****audio?" Shepard knows full well how that got out to the press, but she didn't think Emily Wong would ****share it with al-Jilani.**

**"My editor received a copy this morning from Citadel News Net's editor in chief. Who recorded it and gave it to them?" asks al-Jilani.**

**"I have no idea. Is that all?" replies Commander Shepard. She sees Liara's reaction to her balling her hand into a fist. **

**Liara is shaking her head no and waving her hands slightly. T'Soni is really hoping Leia keeps her cool. So far, so good in that department, but only the Goddess knows how long that will last. Shepard looks like she is about to punch the reporter. She moves her hand in circles with each other trying to get Leia to hurry up. They do have food waiting for them at the cafe.**

**Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani grins slightly to Commander Shepard before asking one last question, "I only have one question. What do you think the Asari Republics would think about this view from the Alliance's Prime Minister?"**

**Good question thinks Shepard. Wow. Normally, she is trying to inflame her interviews, but not this time. "I think it looks bad for the Alliance. It will make trading with the asari more difficult. I've said this before. We need to be part of the galactic community. Not try to rule other species, but work with them to make the galaxy safer for everyone."**

**"Thank you, Shepard. Commander, one thing before you go," comments the reporter from Alliance News Network.**

**"Yes." answers Leia Shepard. **

**Al-Jilani says softly, "I've been seeing an asari for almost two decades. So, I understand how inflaming Prisenscot's comments are because it bothers me as well. Thank you again." **

**Shepard chuckles to herself. She grabs al-Jilani by the arm and says into her ear, "I've known that your lover is an asari for about seventeen years." She lets go of the reporters arm and walks away without giving Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani a chance to respond. The look on the reporter's face is priceless. Complete shock because al-Jilani thought she had kept that hidden all this time.**

**Leia has a smirk on her face when she walks up to Liara, who looks relieved. "I thought you were going to hit her, Leia. I've ordered us something, so we need to join them before our food gets cold." Liara grabs Shepard's hand as they walk across the street to head a few more blocks to the cafe.**

**"No, I want to hit the Prime Minister. Not her. She played an audio clip of something he said to me and asked if he the audio was authentic and if he really said it. I said yes, He did say it and there is nothing I can do about it now. Then she admitted to me that her her girlfriend is an asari. Like I didn't know that already," says Shepard with the smirk still on her face. **

**At the cafe, Hannah orders what Liara asks her to for Leia and herself. The elder Shepard orders for herself a big bowl of potato soup. Kaja orders fish with a bowl of vegetable soup, while Gaia only ****orders a small kids size hamburger with some cottage cheese.  
><strong>**  
>"Grandma, why do mom and dad have to keep leaving to deal with stuff? I though we are on vacation." asks Kaja. <strong>

**Hannah pats Kaja on the hand saying, "I know. Hopefully this will be the last time." She hopes so too. This is putting a negative vibe on the vacation and Hannah thinks it is starting to really bother Kaja. **

**Gaia is sitting next to the railing watching the people come and go. "This place is so much like home. Lots of people going every where all the time. The only difference is here there more humans than asari." **

**That comment puts a smile on Hannah's face and she isn't sure why. Maybe because all the stuff going on around her isn't bothering her as much as it is bothering Kaja. Or maybe it's because Gaia is more aloof than her older sister. Kaja seems to be a little bit of a thinker. Like her mother, but then she also has traits from her father too. **

**The cafe is very busy and Leia and Liara return before their food arrives. Commander Shepard says, "Sorry about that. That is one reporter I don't trust. She asked me a few questions, I only answered some of them. This is what I was wanting to deal with yesterday. The press. Guess they are looking for us, so now we will need to be on the look out for more."**

**"Why does the press want to talk to you, dad?" asks Kaja. She needs to understand what is going on. She knows something is going on, but doesn't know what it is. **

**Leia isn't sure how to explain it, so she just states, "It has to do with what happened on Shanxi and my meetings with the Prime Minister." So far there hasn't been any news about what happened yesterday. That is a relief in a way. She is sure that topic will be brought up soon enough. Now to make it through the next two nights in New York and things hopefully will calm down. Unless Prisenscot does something else.**

**Their food arrives and the family eats in mostly silence. Gaia is people watching and really isn't paying attention to what little conversation there is around the table. The youngest asari is pondering if she should ask her parents about acting. After seeing the play, it makes her want to act more than before. "Mom, dad. What are we doing next?" asks Gaia.**

**Commander Shepard still wants to go back to bed. Her headache is slowly diminishing, but it is still pounding. That would be her answer, go back to the hotel. Leia knows that isn't fair to either her mother or to the girls. It's not their fault she is still has a hangover this late in the afternoon. She still wonders how much did she actually drink. Or did Grunt switch drinks with her and give her Ryncol? That is the only liquor she knows that makes her feel like this. **

**"What do you want to do, Gaia? Besides see another play?" asks the youth's father. Leia only eats about half of her sandwich and about one third of her fries. As hungry as she is, she hopes eating would help. It isn't. All it has done it make her feel like sleeping.**

**Kaja knows what she wants to do. So, she gives her answer, "I wouldn't mind going to that big park. Central Park I think is the name of it." From the map of the city, Kaja has looked at. This is the biggest park she has ever seen and wants to know what all they can do there.**

**Gaia grins at her sister, "Park sounds good. May we go there? Please?" Gaia wonders if there are any type of performers doing stuff at the park. **

**Hannah rubs on her daughter's shoulder, "You look pale, Leia. Are you sure you are okay?" The elder human is getting a little concerned about the condition her daughter is in. She been hungover herself, but never one that has lasted all day.**

**"No, I feel like lying down and sleeping. However, since this is my fault. I'll push through it and go to bed once we get back to the hotel," replies the Commander.**

**Their server comes back and cleans the empty dishes from the table. "Would you like me to box this up for you?" asks the server when she grabs Leia's plate with half of cheeseburger left and almost all of the fries.**

**Liara looks at Shepard then to the server, "Yes, please do." Dr. T'Soni whispers into her love's ear, "Leia, please go back to the hotel and rest. You look worse now than before." She kisses Shepard on the cheek. **

**The server comes back with the check and a box with the rest of Leia's meal in it. Hannah pays the check and leaves a nice tip. "Thank you." says Hannah as she and the rest of the group slowly gets up from the outdoor table. The server gives the group a soft smile and heads to check on another table.**

**They walk the few blocks to Central Park. It's a Saturday afternoon/evening and the park is full of people. The girls see a playground and head in that direction. The adults follow close behind. Shepard and Liara are holding hands as they walk through the park. Hannah is enjoying the stroll, watching the girls experience new things. **

**Liara finds a bench in the playground area that makes it easy for them to keep an eye on Kaja and Gaia. She sits on the bench with Hannah, while Leia goes with the girls because Gaia gets on one of the swings. Kaja goes up the steps to the big slide. The Commander gives Gaia a push in the swing. **

**After getting Gaia swing going, Leia walks over to join Liara and Hannah on the bench. Sitting down, Commander Shepard lies her head on Liara's shoulder watching her children playing. "Look at them. They seem to not have a care in the world right now," comments Leia as she watches Kaja and Gaia playing with other kids.**

**"Kaja cares, Leia. She's different when you're not around," remarks Hannah. "She wants to know why you keep leaving." The Admiral ruffles Leia's hair. "I don't know what to tell her when she asks."**

**Sighing, Leia Shepard sits upright, puts her elbows on her knees with her hands under her chin as she leans forward. "I don't know how to tell her why. I know what I've been saying isn't enough to satisfy her curiosity." Shepard is rubbing her temples. The pounding is dulling, but she still wants to see a bed soon. Leia looks at her mother and says softly, "How do you tell your kids that a head of a government wants you and your mother gone from your father's life? I can't tell them that. That is why we left yesterday. To deal with it." **

**Hannah doesn't have the answer to that. She's not even sure if there is a right way to say that to a child. If you even tell them at all. Hannah doubts if she was in Leia's position, she would say anything at all. ****"I don't know what to tell you. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably not say anything and keep doing ****what you have been doing. Looking out for their best interest. Well, expect for your little too much to drink last night." She rubs on Leia's back with a slight grin on her face.**

**"I don't think they need to know that much detail. I don't know what to say to them either. He tried very hard to break our family up, Hannah. I don't appreciate it at all. It's not fair to Leia, to you, to me, or our children. Don't forget Hannah, you were put in the middle of this as well," remarks Dr. T'Soni. Liara turn her head and gives Leia a kiss on her cheek.**

**Admiral Shepard smiles to her daughter-in-law. Prisenscot did try, thinks Hannah. But he forgot about one thing. Leia's will and determination to get through any rough patch. She reaches over and hugs both Leia and Liara then says, "Yes, I know, Liara. I don't like it either. It is one reason I put in my retirement papers. If that is where the Alliance is headed, I don't want any part of it. In a way, I'm surprised Anderson is still willing to wade through that political muck."**

**"Please, enough about that. Thinking about him, makes my head hurt worse," pleads the Commander. **

**Kaja walks over to the bench the adults in her life are sitting. "I see something I want to ride on." She points into the direction of a horse drawn carriage. There are three different carriages parked on the street ready for passengers.**

**Liara looks in the direction Kaja is pointing. "Sure. Go get Gaia and we'll meet you over there."**

**"Thanks, mom." says Kaja. The young asari gives her mother a tight hug then runs to get her sister. "Gaia, we can go for a ride."**

**Leia, Liara, and Hannah walk over to the horse drawn carriage, When they arrive Kaja and Gaia are arguing over which horse is better. All the horses are the same bred. They're marking are the only difference, so Leia goes to the one they are not arguing over and talks to the driver. "Can you take us around the park then to Hotel Kush?"**

**"Of course, ma'am. Anything you need," answers the driver. He opens the door to the carriage for everyone to enter. **

**Once everyone is seated inside the carriage, the driver gets on his seat and slowly get the horse moving forward. Leia and Liara are sitting next to each other with Kaja sitting on her father's lap. Gaia and Hannah are sitting on the other side of the carriage. The carriage makes its way around Central Park.**

**Hannah Shepard asks, "Gaia, go and sit by your mom, so I can take a picture of all of you, please." The elder human is bringing up her omni-tool to snap off a picture.**

**"Okay." replies Gaia as she sits next to her mother. She gives the biggest smile she can manage. **

**Leia and Kaja both have a smirk on their face. Commander Shepard starts to take her shades off then thinks better of it. Liara puts Gaia on her lap then leans a little her head in Leia's direction with a smile on her face. Not as cheeky as Gaia's smile. Gaia is again hamming it up for a picture. Hannah waits until she see the perfect backdrop before snapping off two different shots. **

**The driver directs the horse to turn on to Broadway, so he can drop the family off at Hotel Kush at ****Times Square. The carriage stops in front of the hotel and everyone gets out. Commander Shepard ****starts to pay for the ride. The driver stops her, "No, ma'am. I can't charge you, Commander Shepard."**

**"Why?" asks Shepard. She thinks after all this time, people need to stop giving her discounts or free service because she did her job fifteen years ago.**

**The driver smiles at the Commander saying, "There is no way I could live with myself if I charge you and your family for a carriage ride. All of you did so much, we wouldn't be here without you. This is my way of saying thank you, Commander."**

**Shepard is flattered by the comments. It has been a while since anyone has said thank you to her for defeating the Reapers. "I didn't do it alone. Thank you. Take a tip?" She gives him a credit chit worth one hundred credits.**

**The carriage driver nods his head, "Of course, ma'am. Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Commander." He grabs the chit, putting it in his pocket without looking at the amount on the chit. It could be one credit and the driver wouldn't care. **

**"Do you get that a lot, Leia?" asks Hannah. **

**Grinning from ear to ear as she walks into the hotel's lobby, "It use to be all the time. We still have a few places on the Citadel and back home that give us a discount every time we go there. I only did my job and I didn't do it by myself." **

**Hannah smiles at Commander Shepard without saying anything more about it. It's a topic that is even hard for her to discuss. That fight with the Reapers was rough for everyone involved. Trillions were involved. Some how her daughter rallied the other species and for the first time in humans short history in the galaxy all the species are at peace with each other. Hannah wishes she knew what they did when Leia was growing up that gave her daughter the fortitude Leia possesses. **

**They enter their nicely cleaned suite. Both beds are turned down with a mint on the pillow. There is a towel animal next to the hot tub. Leia starts to gets undressed to change into a t-shirt and pair of shorts. "I'm headed to bed. See everyone tomorrow," says Commander Shepard. She gives everyone a hug and a kiss then gets into bed. Within minutes, the Commander is sound asleep. **

**Hannah goes into her room to change out of her clothes into a swimsuit, so she can lounge in the hot tub before heading to bed. Liara is busy checking messages, while the girls are changing their clothes to put their pajamas on. Both of them are getting tired too. **

**Kaja asks, "Where is our bed, mom?" All Kaja see is the couch and chairs. Her grandmother has a bed, her parents have a bed, but her and her sister have no bed. Or so she thinks.**

**"Take the cushions off the couch. There is a pull out bed. Let me help," says Liara. She gets up and helps Kaja get the bed out of the couch. It has sheets and blankets on it. The only thing missing is pillows. Liara knows there has to be pillows some place in the room. The elder asari opens a door to the coffee table and sees two pillows. Grabbing them both, Dr. T'Soni throws one at Kaja, who misses it and the pillow hits the youth in the face. She tosses the other one on the bed. "There is your bed."**

**"Thanks, mom." Kaja is getting under the covers. Like her father, Kaja is also tired. It is about their ****bedtime. "Good night, mom."**

**Liara gives Kaja a kiss on the forehead, "Night, little one." She looks for Gaia and sees her talking to Hannah by the hot tub. "Gaia, you need to get ready for bed."**

**"I'm ready for bed, mom. Do I have to go now?" asks Gaia. The youth is catching a second wind and really does not want to go to bed right now. **

**Hannah says, "If your going to bed, Liara, I'll make sure she gets to bed soon." Hannah is really enjoying the hot tub. It makes her wish she pampered herself more often. Now that she is retired, it might be something Hannah does more often. **

**"Thank you, Hannah. Yes, I'm headed to bed too. She should be in bed soon," replies Liara T'Soni. She gives her youngest a hug and a kiss good night. Then hugs Hannah. "See you two tomorrow."**

**Gaia gives her mom a tight hug, "Night mom."**

**Liara changes into an extra long t-shirt designed for sleeping that Leia gave her as a present. As she climbs into bed, she feels Shepard stirring. Shepard opens her eyes seeing Liara lying next to her. The human pulls the asari in tight again her body then falls back asleep. T'Soni gives Shepard a kiss then closes her eyes for the night.**

**Hannah only stays in the hot tub for roughly fifteen minutes before Gaia falls asleep next to it. She gets out of the hot tub, towels herself off, then puts a robe on. The elder Shepard picks Gaia up and puts her to bed. She looks around the suite seeing everyone is sleeping. That is her cue to head to bed herself. Maybe she will sleep in tomorrow. Or not. Hannah is use to be up by 500. **

**So far, this vacation is full of ups and downs. The ups have out weighed the downs. There are no plans for tomorrow. It is going to be a wing type day. Maybe they stay in the room and have a day in. Or maybe they will find something else to do. Right now, that is up in the air. **

**–**

**A/N: Poor Shepard. Hung over bad. I have so been there.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still plenty more to come. Starting next week, I plan on posting three chapters instead of two. See everyone on Monday. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**If you haven't played the demo yet, do it. It contains no spoilers, so no worries there. The MP is so much fun and I was a skeptic then they announced it.**

**I would like to thank everyone that takes the time to review. I do appreciate it. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Commander Leia Shepard wakes up early the next morning. Her headache is finally gone and she feels great. The suite is quiet and the younger Shepard is the only one up. The one thing Leia wants to do is go workout. She hasn't had a good workout since they left Illium. Writing a note for either her mom or Liara to let them know she will be back in a couple of hours. If she can find a place open at 430.

Heading down to the lobby to ask the front desk clerk about a gym open this early, she notices the hotel has a small gym tucked away near one of the restaurants. Lucky for Shepard, the gym is open twenty-four hours/seven days a week. All she needs to access the gym is her room key card.

The gym is small, but has a few pieces of equipment the Commander is wanting to use. A treadmill, a weight machine, and a punching bag. She doesn't have anything to cover her hand for the punching bag, but she doesn't care. She is willing to punch on the bag with a mental image of Prisenscot in her head as she works out. That image will push her to excel.

Back in the suite, Hannah wakes up and the first thing she does is take a shower. After her shower, she walks into the main room of the suite. Everyone is still asleep, which doesn't surprise the elder Shepard. What does surprise her is Leia is gone. She finds the note that explains where she went. Working out, huh, thinks Hannah. That does sound good. Hannah is wondering where Leia went to work out.

Admiral Shepard decides to see if she can find her daughter and join her in the gym. She goes down to the lobby, but doesn't notice the gym tucked away. Hannah walks over to the front desk to ask, "Where is there a gym close by I can work out in?

The front desk clerk answers, "We have a small gym over by the Munchville Grill. I do believe there is someone there already. Feel free to use it. All you need to access the gym is your room key card." The clerk gives Hannah a toothy smile.

"Thank you," replies Hannah. She turns and makes her way to the gym. Looking through the window, she sees Leia running on the treadmill. Opening the door, she says, "Hi kiddo. You're up early."

"Morning, mom. Everything alright?" asks Leia. Commander Shepard slowly turns the speed of the treadmill down. She has been using it for about forty-five minutes. She does a cool down walk for another ten minutes.

Hannah steps up to a row machine and puts a timer of fifteen minutes on it. She also puts it on a slower setting to get use to the machine. Hannah does plan on turning it up slightly as the minutes tick away. "Every one else is still sleeping. Feeling better, I see" comments Hannah.

"Yes. I feel much better. Since we're alone. I have something I would like to discuss with you, mom," says Leia as she does her cool down walk.

Hannah is rowing slowly then starts to turn the speed up slightly. She looks over to Leia, who is still doing a cool down walk on the treadmill. "Discuss away." Hannah gives Leia a goofy grin.

Leia slows the speed of the treadmill down even more. It is now at a slow crawl speed. "After everything that has happened the past week, I've made the decisions to make a few changes."

"Like what type of changes?" asks Hannah.

Commander Shepard gives her mother a grin. "First, Liara and I have discussed moving to Elysium. It's the only Alliance colony, I'm willing to move to because of how diverse it is species wise. I think the girls will like living there. Once they get over moving. If anyone understand how hard that can be, it's me. We moved a lot when I was a kid."

Hannah chuckles at that comment. "Yes, we did move often. That is to be expected when you're in the military. What made you feel like you need to move? Prisenscot? If you moving for him, I would say don't."

"No, it not about him. He did get me thinking though. I need a change. I feel part of this whole mess is my fault by living on Illium. Instead of the Citadel or in Alliance space. When we moved to Illium, I was in bad shape mentally and maybe it wasn't the best decision I've made," replies Leia. She sees a beverage machine and scans her credit chit and buys two energy drinks. She opens one of the drinks and starts to drink it. She gives the other bottle to her mom.

"Leia, it's not your fault the Prime Minister is an asshole. What does Liara think about this?" asks the Admiral.

The Commander is looking at the punching bag then looks over to the weight machine. She is unsure which one to do next. "Liara isn't telling me what we should do and is being very supportive. She can be an information broker anywhere. Liara is very good at it." Leia thinks of course it helps having the old Shadow Broker's contacts. Hannah doesn't need to know that information. The only ones that know are Liara and Shepard. "I know it's not my fault he's an ass, but I do feel now that I went to Illium and hid. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have done that."

Hannah takes a sip from the energy drink. "That does make a sense to me in a way, but I don't think you went and hid. If someone needed you, all they had to do was contact you. No one did that." She knows her daughter well enough to know there is more to this than just a move to Alliance space. "Do you still plan on working with Liara like before or do you have something else in mind?"

Leia gets on the weight machine and starts working on her leg muscles. "That is still up in the air. And what I really want to discuss with you. You made a comment about starting a shipping company. How about we go into business together? I think you're wanting to be back on a ship again and I want to be home every day."

"Yes, I am thinking about that. What do you have in mind?" asks Hannah. She gets off the rowing machine and looks around the gym to see what she wants to use next. Not much to pick from. There is a stationary bicycle. Hannah gets on it and starts peddling. It's more cardio work, but this one works the legs instead of the arms.

"I'm thinking you can Captain the ship, while I run things planet side. I wasn't lying to the Prime Minister when I said I wanted to be home with my family," says the Commander. She changes exercises and starts working on her upper body.

Hannah is peddling away on the stationary bike. It is one of her favorite activities. She doesn't do it enough. A stationary bike is good, but nothing beats an actual bicycle ride. "I think we can do that. Do you have a time frame for all of this?" asks Hannah.

Leia puts a little more weight resistance on the machine. "Not yet. I'm still thinking about things and planning. Are you in a hurry to start this up? I figured we could sit down and discuss it after our vacation is over with. First thing I want to do is move. Then I was going to start looking at buying a cargo ship."

"No, no hurry. I have until the end of the month to vacate my apartment. I don't know what to do after that. I don't know if I want to move to Elysium or not. Do you need me there?" asks the elder Shepard. She ups the resistance on the stationary bike. Hannah gives it an incline.

"Live where you want, mom. I don't plan on hiring everyone from Elysium. I do have one request though. I very much would like the ship's crew to be a mix of different species," comments the Commander. She gets off the machine before she over does it. Leia drinks more of her energy drink.

Hannah thinks about that for a moment or two. Her legs are starting to scream from the incline. She stands on the peddles for the next few peddle strokes before she sits back down and lowers the incline setting and puts the setting on decline. "Okay. That is workable. I would like a through background check on everyone before hiring them. Can Liara take care of that?"

Looking around for some type of hand protection for the punching bag. Shepard really wants to use it. "I was planning on doing that anyway. I don't want to hire any ex-mercs. They could be trouble," answers Leia Shepard. "Ah ha." She finds a machine that sells fingerless gloves with padding on the knuckles. The price is cheap enough, which tells the Commander the gloves are cheaply made and might not last past one workout.

Leia puts the gloves on and starts softly punching the bag. She throws in a kick from time to time as well. Hannah finishes on the bike and goes and holds the punching bag for her daughter. Commander Shepard punches and kicks the bag for another thirty minutes. Mother and daughter talk more about going into business together and other topics. Neither one mentions what is going on with the Prime Minister. Even though every punch and kick Leia does, she pictures it him she is hitting. It relieves some of the Commander's tension he has caused over the past week.

Liara wakes up before either on of the girls. She finds the note from Leia saying she is out at a gym for a work out and would be back in a few hours. Hannah too. Reading the note puts a smile on Liara's face. At least Shepard is spending some time with her mother. T'Soni hopes her bondmate talks to her about their plans for the future. Moving and starting a business. That makes Liara think maybe she should stop being an information broker and help with the shipping business. She is almost positive they will be starting that up in a few months.

Dr. T'Soni really doesn't want to lose the contacts she has from her time as the Shadow Broker. Well technically, she is still the Shadow Broker. There are enough rumors about what happened with the Shadow Broker and the network that both Liara and Shepard feel comfortable that they will be safe. Besides, nothing is a better cover than being an actual information broker. The old contacts do not know who they are actually talking to when they give and receive information from the Shadow Broker.

Plus, some of the trading that she has been doing, Leia's new company can handle those transactions. It something else she needs to talk to Shepard about. When they have some more time alone. Which from the looks of it as of now, that might not happen until they get home. The first thing she needs to do when she gets home is to check on their apartment lease, so she can figure out when they can move. Or should they keep the apartment as a second home and move right away. Decisions, decisions thinks Liara.

Kaja is the next to wake up. She yawns a little loudly that is startles her mother. Liara turns to see what is making the noise and says, "Oh. You're awake. Good morning, Kaja,"

"Morning, mom. I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" asks the youth.

Mother gives her daughter a warm smile, "That's a good question, little one. What do you want for breakfast?"

Kaja doesn't know what she wants for breakfast. She knows she wants something to eat. The youth looks around the room and notices her father is missing, "Where's dad?" She walks over by the bathroom and see the room her grandmother is using is open and no one inside. "And grandma? I'm don't know what I want, mom." Kaja walks into the bathroom and closes and locks the door.

Gaia starts to stir a little, slowly waking up. "Good morning, mom." She is rubbing the sleep from her eyes while yawning.

"Good morning, Gaia. Sleep well?" asks Liara. She is looking through the clothes she brought with her trying to decide what to wear.

"Yes," answers the youngest T'Soni. Gaia hops down from the bed and walks to the bathroom. Seeing that the door is locked, Gaia walks into the other room and uses that bathroom.

While both children are in the bathroom, Hannah and Leia return from their workout. Both humans are laughing at something Hannah said right before entering the room. Commander Shepard replies, "That's too funny, mom." Leia sees Liara sitting at the desk looking at extranet. "Morning, Liara. Been up long?" She walks over and gives the asari a tender kiss on the lips.

"I know it is, but your father didn't find it too funny at the time. Looking back on it now, it's very funny." Hannah walks over and grabs the room service menu. "Liara, have you ordered anything or planned on anything for breakfast yet?" asks Hannah. There are about three things on it that looks appealing, eggs Benedict, ham, mushroom egg casserole, or an omelet.

"What's so funny?" asks Liara. She smiles to both Leia and to Hannah. "No, I've been waiting for you two to return before deciding on what to do for breakfast. I do know Kaja is hungry."

Commander Shepard looks to find something to wear after she gets out of the shower. She stands by the bathroom door waiting patiently for it to open. Hannah goes into her room to take another shower and that bathroom is occupied as well. Gaia comes out of the bathroom to see Hannah sitting on the bed with a different set of clothes in her hands. "Hi, grandma. Where have you been?"

"I've been at the hotel's gym working out with your dad. She's back too," answers Hannah as she give her granddaughter a hug then heads into the shower.

Liara is putting the bed back into the couch. The only way it fits properly is if the sheets are neatly on the bed. "Leia, I need your help for a moment." She pulls the bed back out. Looking at the lumpy sheets and blankets.

Commander Shepard walks around the corner and sees Liara having problems with the hid-a-way bed. "Need help with this?" asks Leia as she points to the bed.

Gaia comes flying out out the second bedroom and runs straight into Kaja as she exits the main room's bathroom. "Omph," says both girls as they hit the floor with a thud. "Sorry, Kaja. I didn't see you." Gaia gets off of her older sister and helps Kaja off the floor.

Leia looks to see what the thud is all about and see her daughters on the floor. Gaia is helping Kaja off the floor. Smirking at the two, "Be careful and no running." Leia turns her attention back to helping Liara put the hid-a-way bed back into the couch. The Commander makes the bed sheets military tight then they try folding to bed back up. This time it goes back without any problems.

"Thank you, Leia. I'm going to order some room service. What do you want?" asks Liara. The information broker sees her two daughters are out of the bathrooms.

Kaja says, "French toast, please. What are we doing today, mom? Dad?" Kaja is open to suggestions on what to do today. She is open to something new.

"Surprise me, Liara. I'm going to jump into the shower. You might want to ask my mom what she wants," Leia flashes Liara a toothy smile then heads to take a shower.

Liara walks into the bedroom where Hannah Shepard is taking a shower. She knocks on the door then asks, "I'm about to order room service. What do you want, Hannah?"

Admiral Shepard only hears part of what Liara is saying through the door. Turning off the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair, she opens the door slightly, "I only heard some of what you asked?"

"I'm ordering room service, what do you want?" asks Liara again.

"Oh, eggs benedict, please. Thank you, Liara," replies the elder human. Closing the door, Hannah turns the shower back on to finish washing the sweat off her body.

Walking back into the main room of the suite, Dr. T'Soni asks, "Gaia, what do you want for breakfast?" Liara grabs the menu to see what she wants to order for herself and her bondmate.

"Food, mom." answers the youngest daughter. Gaia doesn't care what she gets. Everything on the breakfast menu sounds good to her.

Liara smiles at her youngest then goes back to looking at the menu. The elder asari isn't sure what she wants for breakfast. Fruit sounds good again. So does eggs. Finally, making up her mind Liara calls down to room service to order the family's breakfast. She orders two carafes of coffee, two carafe of orange juice, a bowl of fruit, two orders of french toast with a side of ham, eggs benedict, cheese omelet, and stack of pancakes with a side of bacon.

After everyone finishes their breakfast, they are sitting around debating on what to do today. Commander Shepard and Liara want to stay in and enjoy the luxuries of the hotel. They are paying for them, so they might as well use them. Kaja wants to see a few museums, while Gaia wants to go swimming at a beach. Hannah is open to anything.

Liara is thinking of a way to solve this little problem. She really doesn't feel it is much of a problem. Deciding on what to do for the day. An idea pops into her head, "How about this? We go to a museum this morning. Come back to the hotel and we can use the indoor pool. Gaia, you can the beach another time. Then in the evening we take in a vid." Seeing the lower lip of Gaia sticking out, Liara adds, "Gaia, you can pick which vid we go and see. I thought I saw a multiplex theater a few blocks from here.

"Kaja is there any particular museum you want visit?" asks Leia Shepard.

Kaja thinks what the name is of the museum she wants to see. "I can't remember the exact name, but it's a natural history museum. I saw it when we were riding the carriage ride yesterday." She points in the direction of the museum.

Before the war with the Reapers, New York had one of the best natural history in North America, but Commander Shepard isn't sure if that is still the case today. Leia think why not go and check it out. It not far from the hotel. "We can go there if that is where you are wanting to go."

Hannah smiles at everyone thinking she is going to head to the Alliance Medical Facility to see if she can get any updates on Captain Alenko. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to check on Alenko instead of going to the museum with you."

"What's wrong with Captain Alenko?" asks Gaia. She vaguely remembers him, but she does know the human is friends with her parents.

Liara's smile is a little somber looking, "He was in an accident the other day. Kaidan got hurt very bad."

"Good luck with that, mom. We tried to see him and they wouldn't let anyone see him outside of family," remarks Leia Shepard. The Commander hopes he pulls through this. He is a tough soldier, but his wounds are bad. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Both daughters say in unison, "Yes" Kaja is more excited than Gaia about the museum. Both do hope this museum teaches them things they've never known before. Something more about their father's species.

Admiral Hannah Shepard drops off Leia, Liara, and the kids at the natural history museum. She smiles to them before taking off again. The museum is open, but there is also a sign that reads:

Excuse the mess.

Construction is still on going.

Limit exhibits available.

Thank you for your patience.

Management.

"Well, looks like we're only going to see a little bit. Sorry, Kaja," says Leia. She is disappointed for Kaja. Her eldest daughter seems a little disappointed the museum is limited on their exhibits.

The eldest daughter looks at both parents with a sideways smirk. She asks, "Are we still going? I still want to see what they have here."

Liara goes to the ticket window and buys the tickets to the museum. Because of the lack of exhibits, they've lowered the price slightly. The asari is willing to donate if they are taking donations to help with the rebuilt. The worker at the ticket booth says yes to Liara's question about the donations. She waves Leia in her direction. "How much do you think we should donate to help the museum rebuilt?" asks Liara.

Shepard thinks then answers, "I really don't know. One month of my pension? Or is that too much?" She doesn't take care of the family's finances. The pension credits go into an account every month and she doesn't even know if they use that money or if it sits and collects interest. Leia has a feeling it sits.

"No that's not too much, I was thinking more actually. You don't mind, do you?" asks Liara.

Shaking her head 'no' before answering, "No. It would be my pleasure to help anyway we can." Smiling at Liara, Shepard leans over and gives Liara a kiss. Leia whispers into T'Soni ear, "I love you, doc."

Liara grins at Leia then transfers ten thousand credits to the museum. T'Soni takes her bondmate's hand into her own and Gaia's with the other hand. Shepard puts her free hand on Kaja's shoulder. All four enter the building. The curator of the museum greets the family as they enter the building. A human female in her mid-sixties says, "My name is Dr. Lillian Baker, curator of this museum. It's an honor Dr. T'Soni to have you visit our museum. Same goes to you, Commander Shepard. Thank you so much for your generous donation. I hate to ask this. I really do. May I have a moment of your time, Dr. T'Soni? I have some Prothean artifacts you may be interested in seeing. We're not exactly sure what everything is and I would very much like your opinion on them."

Commander Shepard grins and nods to let Liara know it's alright to go with the curator. The asari gives Leia a kiss and says, "I'll be back shortly. Love you." Dr. T'Soni leaves with the curator to look at the Prothean pieces.

Kaja is giving the curator a look. Her face has a serious look on it with her nose crunched up and the eyebrows furrowing together. She watches her mother leave. "Why are people asking you two to do things all the time, dad?"

"Well, your mom is one of the top Prothean experts in the galaxy. She studied them for over fifty years before we met. It makes sense the museum would want her opinion on some artifacts," answers Leia Shepard. She takes both daughters further into the museum.

Gaia looks up to her dad while she asks, "So, mom wasn't always an information broker?"

"No. She was at a dig site when I met her," answers the Commander. Leia grins at the memory of seeing Liara for the first time. A young asari maiden stuck in a security bubble.

They notice the construction still going on the floors above as they walk up a flight of stairs to see the Mayan exhibit. An ancient civilization in North/Central America. The exhibit has some artwork from the civilization. Both daughters are staring at the primitive looking artwork. It looks old, but fascinating at the same time.

Gaia sees some headphones on a stand next to a scale model of a Mayan city. The youth puts the headphones on and hears nothing. "There is no sound coming from these," says the youngest child as she points to the headphones on her head.

Kaja puts a set of headphones on as well after Leia pushs a button to start the audio. The audio starts to tell the story of the Mayans and how their civilization lived. It also talks about the calender that many in the 20th century and before mistook to mean the end of the world. The calender ended in 2012. Needless to say, the world didn't end when the Mayan calender did. Nor did it end with the Reaper invasion. Leia has the headphone only against one ear as she listens to the automated voice telling the Mayan story.

Admiral Hannah Shepard arrives at the medical facility. She is grinning slightly as she walks into the building. Walking past the front desk towards the elevators, Hannah sees Dr. Chakwas talking to another female doctor. The Admiral walks over to the two doctors saying, "Hello, Dr. Chakwas. I thought you were on the Normandy?"

Dr. Chakwas doesn't notice the gray-haired Shepard standing next to her. "Dr. Joyce, there is no reason to forbid visitors to see Captain Alenko. Why are you not allowing his friends to see him?" Chakwas has her arms folded in disgust at her fellow doctor's decisions on this.

Dr. Joyce is a fairly young doctor. She is only in her mid-thirties. Dr. Joyce joined the Alliance right out of medical school because she wanted to make a difference and help people in need. What she didn't expect is to be stationed in New York for the past ten years. "Because, we don't need a room full of people when the nurses have to check on him often."

"Then give them a time limit, Dr. Joyce. They only want to see how he is doing. What is the harm in that?" asks Chakwas.

"NO! And that is final, Dr. Chakwas. I don't appreciate you coming here from the Normandy and telling me how to care for a patient you can't handle. He coded on the way from the Normandy to here."

Dr. Chakwas' face turns red with anger and her jaw drops open from being told she couldn't handle Alenko's case. "Excuse me, doctor. What did you say?" The Normandy or any other Alliance vessel is not equipped to handle burn cases like Alenko's. They always get transferred to a hospital planet side. You have never served on a ship have you?" Chakwas points her finger at the younger doctor. "Maybe you should visit the Normandy or another vessel and see how the medical bays are set up. Then maybe you'll understand why serious cases get transferred. And the Normandy has a very updated medical bay."

Hannah takes a step to get in between the two doctors when Dr. Joyce swings her arm, "I've had enough, Chakwas. Please leave before I call security. By swinging her arm the young doctor's hand hits Hannah in the shoulder. "Excuse me, what do you want?" Dr. Joyce is not asking nicely. She have a very nasty tone in her voice. It is frustration showing from arguing with Dr. Chakwas.

Admiral Shepard glares at the young doctor. "Do you always fling your arms about hitting people?"

"I...Ah...No, ma'am. I'm sorry," replies Dr. Joyce. There is a hint of regret in her tone, but not much of one.

"Admiral, what brings you here?" asks Dr. Chakwas.

Chuckling some, Hannah grins while answering, "I could ask you the same thing, doctor. I'm here with Commander Shepard. They are at the natural history museum and I decided to check on Captain Alenko. Which from the your conversation, I won't be able to see. Is that correct?"

Finding out she hit an Admiral, Dr. Joyce concedes her position on not allowing Alenko any visitors this one time. "No, you may see him, Admiral. Admiral, doctor, please excuse me. I have patients to see." The young doctor leaves and hopes she doesn't go on report for hitting a superior officer and an Admiral no less. It has not been a good day for Dr. Joyce.

Dr. Chakwas smiles then hugs Hannah, "Where are you staying, Hannah?"

"With the Commander at their suite. They're staying at the Hotel Kush at Times Square. Their suite is very nice. Hot tub and everything. Is the Normandy here?" asks Hannah. She gives Chakwas a hug back and a smile. She is glad to see her old friend.

"No, I took a shuttle from Arcturus Station after I received a message from Garrus Vakarian about the no visitors. Both Garrus and Urdnot Grunt waited here for several hours and only left when the Commander and Dr. T'Soni stopped by and they were also unable to see him. I think it will do the Captain good to have friends near him right now. But Dr. Joyce has other ideas on that," answers Chakwas. "I know which room he is in. Lets go." Admiral Shepard and Dr. Chakwas walk in stride with each other as they head towards Captain Kaidan Alenko's room.

Most of Alenko's upper body is covered with bandages including his head. He resembles a mummy or as a few refer to as a q-tip. He looks worse than Hannah has imagined. She walks over and sits on a chair next to the bed. Dr. Chakwas sits in a chair next to Hannah. Shepard asks, "Is he going to pull through?" Leaning closer to the bed, Hannah whispers to Alenko, "Hang in there, Captain. I know you're strong, so keep fighting and get better. Commander Shepard stopped by. Garrus and Liara too. They're worried about you and want you to keep fighting."

The two women stay with Captain Alenko until a nurse comes into the room and see them. The nurse doesn't know Dr. Joyce has given them permission to be there. Instead of trying to explain to the nurse they have permission to be there, Shepard and Chakwas leave the hospital to head back to Hotel Kush.

Dr. Liara T'Soni rejoins Commander Shepard and their children as they listen to the audio about the Mayans. Kaja looks at the model of a Mayan city and thinks to herself how primitive it looks compared to how cities look today. The youth is finally understanding how young humans really are compared to her own species.

Gaia asks, "Are there still cities like this, dad?" Gaia would love to see one in person instead of a model. The pyramid looks huge in the model and she is wondering what they look like up close.

"I'm not really sure, Gaia. Are you wanting to see it in person?" asks Leia. She isn't sure if there are any pyramids left. For all she knows, the Reapers destroyed them when they attacked Earth.

Liara smiles at both of her daughters then asks, "Where to next?"

"There seems to be another exhibit with big animals over there." points Kaja. The youth is pointing to the prehistoric dinosaurs exhibit.

After seeing a big bird attached to the ceiling, Gaia takes her father's hand. "Those look scary." She points to the Pterosaur on the ceiling and to the biggest one she sees, the T-Rex. The one on the ceiling reminds her of the big bird from Palaven she saw at the Elysium zoo.

The family walks around the exhibit learning about life on Earth millions of years ago. Kaja finds it fascinating, while Gaia thinks these big creatures are scary. Liara like Kaja is finding these creatures fascinating to look at and it is something new to learn.

The next exhibit is humans and space travel. There is a statue of Jon Grissom, an Alliance Hero. The audio by his statue explains he was leader of the first human team to use a mass relay in 2149. Leia leans down to Kaja, who is looking at her father with a confused look on her face. Shepard says, "Yes, Admiral Grissom is also a human hero"

"Who is the bigger hero? You or him?" asks Kaja T'Soni.

That is a good question thinks Commander Shepard. "That would depend on who you asked, little one. There are all types of heroes. Not all heroes are the same. Without Grissom and his team going through the relay for the first time, I might not have been able to do what I did," answers Shepard.

Kaja has a look on her face showing she is pondering what her father is saying. Her eyes move from side to side. She looks at the statue then up to her father. Back to the statue again. "I don't understand. You saved the whole galaxy. He only jumped through a relay. I think you're the bigger hero."

Liara agrees with her daughter. Her bondmate is the bigger hero of the two, but she also sees the point Leia is trying to make. Liara says to Kaja, "Your father is right. There are all types of heroes. Many humans think both Grissom and Shepard are great heroes. That doesn't mean that one is greater than the other. Both earned those titles doing different things. If Admiral Grissom didn't take a team through the mass relay and back, humans might have only stayed in their own system. Then your father and I wouldn't have met and the rest of the galaxy might not be here."

Gaia jumps in, "But if he didn't do it, someone else might have, right?"

Smiling at Gaia's question, Shepard responds, "Yes. More than likely someone else would have used the relay. Then they would be the hero and not Jon Grissom. But think about this as well, that person might not have made it back because they could have made a mistake."

"Well, I'm glad he went through the relay then," remarks Kaja as she hugs her dad.

The Shepard/T'Soni family finishes looking at the humans in space exhibit. One of the displays has audio about human colonies. They listen to that then move on to the next exhibit, which is about the history of human warfare and the types of weapons used.

An hour later, they leave the museum to go back to the hotel. Liara and Shepard both want to enjoy the heated indoor pool. They also believe their daughters will enjoy it at well. If they don't, they will enjoy the beach tomorrow. Or that is T'Soni's plan anyway. She knows for certain, Leia will enjoy being a beach bum for the next week. The kids should too. Since Liara doesn't really know much about this isle, she hopes it has plenty of things to do for the kids besides swimming and lounging on the beach. This trip so far has been a great learning experience for both children.

A/N:I will be dropping three chapters this week. Next chapter is Wednesday. Two more weeks for us Yanks. You peeps in Europe extra three days. I feel for ya. Japan doesn't get it until the 15th. Ouch.

See you Wednesday.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Hurry up, I have to use the bathroom," comments Gaia as she does a little dance while Commander Shepard is swiping her key card into the door's lock. The youth goes running to the bathroom. She pauses to gawk with her mouth open in shock at her grandmother and Dr. Chakwas taking advantage of the room's hot tub. After a brief moment, Gaia runs into the bathroom.

Both Hannah and Chakwas laugh at the look on Gaia's face as the youth high tails it to the bathroom. Gaia returns and gawks at the two elder humans in the hot tub some more. The look on her face is priceless. Gaia says, "Hi grandma." Pointing her finger in the doctor's direction. "You're Dr. Chakwas, right?" She sits on the bottom step looking at the couple.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Chakwas. How are you doing, Gaia?" asks the medical doctor. Chakwas is wearing a new bathing suit she picked up on their way back to the hotel. It's a solid purple one piece suit with gray piping running down the sides.

The youngest T'Soni answers, "I'm great. We just got back from seeing the natural history museum. We are going to go swimming soon."

Leia Shepard hears the voice of Dr. Chakwas and walks in the direction the voice is coming from. She finds her mother and the doctor sitting in the hot tub with Gaia talking to them. Well more like gawking than talking. "Dr. Chakwas, I thought I heard your voice. What brings you back to New York?" asks the Commander.

"I came after I received a message from Garrus about Captain Alenko not being allowed any visitors. I asked Garrus to contact me if there was any problems. When he told me that wouldn't allow even you to see him, I asked for a little time off to find out why," answers Dr. Chakwas.

Nodding while listening to Chakwas explain why she is on Earth, "How is Alenko doing?" Leia looks over to her mother asking, "Did you get to see him, mom?"

Hannah answers, "Yes, but I only think Dr. Joyce allowed it after I stepped in between her and Chakwas and she flung her arm and hit my shoulder then found out I was an Admiral. I think she feels I am going to report her actions."

"What?" says Commander Shepard shaking her head at the news. Leia puts her hand on Gaia's shoulder saying, "You might want to get ready to go to the pool, young one. We're headed there in a few minutes." Leia smiles at the duo in the hot tub, "You care to join us or are you two saying here?"

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks over to the hot tub to grab some of the nice thick robes the hotel provides and sees Dr. Chakwas. "Hello, Dr. Chakwas. Nice to see you." The eldest asari is already in her bikini and is ready to go to the indoor heated pool. She puts her arm around Leia's waist saying, "I'm ready to go when you are." She gives her bondmate a kiss on the cheek and goes to check on the kids to make sure they are ready to go down to the pool.

Hannah answers, "Maybe later, Leia. Right now, I'm enjoying the hot tub. We only got back about twenty minutes ago."

Leia grins as she watches Liara walk away. The Commander turns back to her mom and Dr. Chakwas. "Well, enjoy yourself. I'll see you later, mom. Doctor." Leia still needs to change into her suit.

Five minutes later, Leia, Liara, Kaja, and Gaia leave the suite to head down to the indoor pool. Gaia has a huge smile on her face as they head to the elevator and is skipping as well. Kaja is grinning from ear to ear and is looking forward to swimming. They don't go to the pool enough back home. She is thinking maybe she should talk to her parents about that some time.

There are a few other hotel guests using the pool. Mostly, it's empty. Kaja sees a slide, walks up the few steps then goes head first down it into the pool. Gaia follows her older sister, but goes feet first instead of head first. She is not that ambitious. Leia Shepard does a cannonball into the water and splashes Liara.

T'Soni gives her bondmate a faux mad look then dives into the pool and swims after Shepard. When she catches up with Leia, she swims right into the human forcing Leia underwater. Both come up for air laughing. Leia splashing Liara again and dives back under the water and swims the length of the pool. This time Liara doesn't follow. She waits to see if Shepard will come back.

Kaja and Gaia with a couple of other children are taking turns going down the slide. Kaja teases Gaia a little because Gaia refuses to go down the slide head first. Even the other children are going down the slide head first from time to time. "Oh come on, sis. Don't be scared. It's like diving into a pool. I've seen you do that," says Kaja to Gaia as she lets her little sister in front of her.

Gaia gives Kaja a sideways look, "You sure?" The younger asari isn't sure if Kaja is lying to her or not. Even the other kids are going down head first and they seem to be having fun doing it. Gaia is next to go up the steps to the slide. This time she decides to go for it and slide down the slide head first. She closes her eyes and puts her arms out in front of her. She hits the water and comes up with a smile on her face. "That was fun."

"See. I told you, sis. It's fun to go head first. This time keep your eyes open. The view is different," remarks Kaja as she goes down the slide.

Liara is leaning up against the pool wall keeping an eye on her daughters. Shepard swims towards the asari under the water and comes up right in front of Liara saying. "Hey. What are you watching?"

Splashing Shepard before answering, "Keeping an eye on the girls. Making sure they play nice with the other children. So far, so good. This pool is the perfect temp."

"Well you picked the hotel, Liara. I like this more than the one on the Citadel and that one is nice too," says Leia. She decides to swim over to Kaja, who just went down the slide. She picks Kaja up into her arms and gives her daughter a smooch on the cheek before asking, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Put me down, dad. Please." says Kaja. The youth wants to keep going down the slide.

"Okay, if you say so," says Shepard as she gets a mischievous look on her face then tosses Kaja to a deeper part of the pool.

Kaja squeals as she goes flying in the air then lands in the water. She swims back to her father. "Do that again. That was fun."

"You sure, little one?" asks Leia before she picks her up to toss her again.

Kaja nods with excitement, "Please." Commander Shepard tosses her daughter again and again Kaja squeals as she flies through the air landing with a splash into the water.

Liara watches Leia and Kaja playing together. She shakes her head at both of them with a smile on her face. She does admit to herself that looks fun and a little dangerous at the same time. She thinks to herself just be careful with her, Leia. We don't need any accidents involving the girls.

Gaia slides down the slide one more time before she notices Kaja getting tossed in the air by their father. She swims over to Shepard, "Toss me, dad."

"Are you sure?" asks the Commander. Gaia nods her head in an enthusiastic. "Okay, you asked for it." comments Leia as she picks up her youngest daughter and tosses her in the air and Gaia laughs as she lands in the water with a big splash.

The youngest daughter swims back to her father for another toss, "Again, dad. That was fun."

"Last time." says Shepard as she picks Gaia up again and tosses her into the air. Again, Gaia laughs as she hits the water with a splash. Leia swims over to Liara, who is now sitting on the edge of the pool with only her feet in the water. "You're quiet." Shepard hops up and sits next to Liara.

Smiling at her love, Liara says, "I know. I'm enjoying watching you play with the girls. I'm not sure who seems happier. You or them." She pats Shepard on the thigh then jumps back into the pool and starts swimming laps.

Another family of three comes to the pool. Their daughter looks to be about the same age as Gaia, but looks as big as Kaja. Shepard continues to watch her two daughter play nice with the other children and they are all taking turns going down the slide. Gaia starts to go up the steps to take her turn going down the slide, when the new human child pushes Gaia off the steps. Gaia hits the ground with a thud and a crack.

Kaja is standing behind her little sister and didn't like this girl cutting in line and pushing her sister off the steps. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Kaja grabs the girls foot when she tries to kick Kaja back. "Leave my sister alone." The girl steps down from the slide after Kaja lets her foot go and both children start throwing punches. In Kaja's mind, she is protecting her little sister.

Liara is on the other side of the pool and swims quickly towards the other end. Shepard is already on her feet moving to check on Gaia, who is still on the ground holding her right arm against her chest crying in pain. The parents of the little girl sit and watch, but do nothing to intervene, which causes Shepard to glare at them. The mother of the little girl is sitting with her mouth open in shock unable to speak. Which causes her to cover her mouth with her hand.

She allows Kaja to continue fighting the human child. Her concern right now is Gaia and her arm. Which Leia thinks is broken. Shepard picks Gaia off the ground and holds her tightly against her chest.

The girl is lucky so far, Kaja hasn't used her biotics. But Liara is afraid she is about to. "Kaja, stop." Kaja stops momentarily to look over to her mother and the human girl sucker punches her in the face. That punch causes Kaja to use her biotics and she gives the human a biotic push that tosses the human girl across the room and she hits the wall with a thud. It knocks the air out of her, but that is a;; that happens to the young human girl..

The little girl's parents now step in. They go after Kaja, but Liara is now out of the pool and gets between the human and her daughter. Leia has Gaia in her arms. She hands her over to Liara then turns to the father. "You always allow your daughter to start fights and not intervene?" asks Shepard with a very pissed off, mean look on her face.

"Your kid started it," claims the girl's father. He has no clue who he is talking to, but his wife recognizes the Commander.

The mother says as she touches her shoulder, "Don, stop before you get the crap beat out of you. You have no idea who you're talking to." She sees Shepard balling her hand into a fist and releasing it before balling it back up again.

"No woman is beating my ass," replies the father to his wife. The father moves his shoulder to get his wife's hand off to it He turns to Shepard and puts his finger in her face. "Your kids started this and you have a lot of nerve putting the blame on my daughter."

Shepard stands there with the man's finger in her face, "Take your wife's advice. Back off before I break your arm like your daughter did to mine when she pushed her off the steps to the slide."

Gaia is whimpering in her mother's arms saying, "My arm hurts, mom." Tears are running down the young asari's face as she continues to hold her arm against her chest.

Kaja is keeping an eye on the girl she pushed against the wall. She has been suckered punched once and she is bound and determined to not allow that again.

"Shepard, lets go. We don't need this," comments Liara as she starts to walk off to get Gaia's arm attended to. Liara hopes Dr. Chakwas is still up in their suite.

The girl's father eyes bulge in shock at hearing the name, "Shepard? As in Commander Shepard?" He grabs Leia's arm with his hand when she starts to leave with Kaja next to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Commander Shepard grabs his arm and twists it behind his back causing the human male onto his knees. "Yes, I'm Commander Shepard. I can be very reasonable, but you're pushing it, pal." She forces his arm into a more painful position behind his back causing the human male to cry out in pain. "Now what is your name, so I can send you the medical bill. You are going to pay for it because your daughter caused all of this."

"I'm not paying for shit, Shepard." replies the human. Shepard puts more pressure on his arm to the point that it is close to snapping a bone or two. The situation the human, Don, is in is making him very frustrated. He grimaces in pain in his arm being twisted behind his back.

The wife comes over pleading, "Please, Commander, we'll pay. Here is our info. I...I am very sorry. Please, let him go." She transfers their name, address, and number to Shepard's omni-tool, so she can contact them later with the medical bill. She will make sure they pay for it. Their daughter did start it and the girl's mother knows that to be fact. Her husband is an extremely stubborn man and will keep up his male bravado. Even though their daughter did start the whole thing.

Leia lets the man's arm go then starts to walk off when he gets off of his knees and takes a swing at the Commander. Liara is still watching, keeping an eye on the situation. When she see the human start to take a swing at her bondmate, Liara puts him into a stasis field. Shepard glances back seeing the field Liara put the human into and keeps walking away. The stasis is more for his safety than for Shepard's. T'Soni knows if this guy actually hits Leia, Shepard very well might beat him the crap out of him. Liara does think he deserves it, but they don't need any more problems.

Liara says to the little girl's mother, "I'm sorry for doing that, ma'am. It is more for his safety. If he actually hits Shepard, he will regret it. That much I know for certain."

"I know. He is stubborn and at times doesn't listen to reason. And Annie takes after him too much. I'm very sorry she hurt your daughter. I hope this doesn't dampen the rest of your day," says the human female. She walks over to her daughter, who is still sitting on the ground watching the interaction between the Commander and her father and checks on her. The girl is unharmed even though Kaja pushed her and used her biotics to do so.

Shepard takes Kaja's hand into her as they walk back to the elevator to see if her mom and Dr. Chakwas is still in the room. She wants Chakwas to look over Gaia's arm. Leia still thinks it is broken. Kaja looks up to her father once they enter the elevator asking, "Am I in trouble, dad?"

The Commander holds the elevator door for Liara, who is still carrying Gaia in her arms. "What makes you think you're in trouble, little one?" asks Leia. She is actually proud of her daughter. Kaja protected her little sister and didn't hurt the human girl with her biotics. Leia thinks that is a win win. 

"Because I got into a fight and used my biotics in anger," replies Kaja. She leans against her father and hugs Shepard tight.

Liara answers, "No, Kaja. You are not in any trouble. You stopped when I asked you to until she sucker punched you in the face. You were only protecting yourself and your sister. Which is what your father and I want you to do." Dr. T'Soni pats Kaja on the top of the head with her free hand.

They walk into the suite, Hannah and Dr. Chakwas are sitting around the table eating take out chinese. Dr. Chakwas bought enough for everyone. From looking at Liara and Gaia, both women knew something is wrong. "What happened?" asks Hannah.

"My arm hurts," says Gaia. Her right arm is starting to swell up near the wrist.

Dr. Chakwas gets up from the table, turns on her omni-tool and scans Gaia's arm. She then gives the youth some medi-gel to stop the swelling and relive the pain. Chakwas looks at the readings from the scan. It shows only a hair-line fracture. No soft tissue damage. The only thing Gaia is going to need is a cast on her lower arm.

The human gray-haired doctor looks at Gaia then to her parents. "It's a small fracture near her wrist. She'll need a cast. I know of a clinic about a ten to fifteen minute drive from here." Chakwas gives Gaia a smile. "I got plenty of food if anyone wants some I'll go to the clinic and get what I need to patch her up." She points to the table with all the take out boxes and heads towards the door.

"I'll go with you, Dr. Chakwas," says Liara as she sets Gaia on the floor then follows Dr. Chakwas to head to the clinic. The youth has stopped crying. She looks at the food on the table. Leia reaches down and help Gaia get onto a chair.

Hannah Shepard asks, "What happened?"

"Some bully pushed her off the steps to the slide and cut in line," replies Kaja. Her lower lip is a little puffy, but she hasn't said anything about it. "She kicked at me and I fought back."

Hannah sits in her chair in disbelief at what she is hearing. "Didn't the other parents intervene?

"Not until Kaja pushed the girl away with her biotics. The mother sat there in shock while the girl's father did nothing until his daughter lost the upper hand," answer Leia. She still looks a little ticked off. The food does smell good and she is a little hungry.

"Hotel security didn't do anything?" asks Hannah before she takes another bite of her sweet n sour pork.

Leia shakes her head, "No, I've not seen any hotel security since we've been here. I have seen the cameras, so I'm sure the cameras caught what happened. What's all here?" Leia Shepard is looking through the take out boxes to see what all Dr. Chakwas bought. She sees a half of dozen egg rolls, both rice and hard noodles to go with the sweet n sour pork and beef chow mein.

Commander Shepard gives Gaia an egg roll then one to Kaja. She grabs a paper plate from the middle of the table and puts rice and pork on it than puts the plate off to the side. "Which one do either of you want?"

Smacking her lips together that remind Shepard of a fish, Gaia points with her left arm to the beef, "I'll have that." Putting a little dry noodles on the plate then the beef chow mein on top of the noodles, Shepard places the plate in front of Gaia and a fork.

"You're going to have to use your left hand to eat with, young one. Okay?" says Shepard. Leia faces Kaja and asks, "Which one do you want."

The elder sibling looks at both boxes and isn't sure which one she wants. Both look good. "I'll have what Gaia is having," says Kaja after finally making up her mind. Kaja glances over to her little sister, frowning slightly. She is sure why the girl did what she did. Why would someone do that? Start fights with a total stranger. "Here let me help," says the elder sibling when she notices Gaia having a little bit of trouble getting the food on the fork with her left hand.

Watching the interaction between the two girls bring a smile to Shepard. As much as they pick on each other and fight a little, Leia knows when push comes to shove, they will be there for each other. She hopes that continues after they're both adults. For them to be there for each other.

T'Soni and Chakwas run into the hotel manager after exiting the elevator. "Excuse me, Dr. T'Soni. May I have a moment of your time?" asks the hotel manager.

Liara stops to talk to the manager, "Of course. What do you need?" Dr. Chakwas continues to walk outside and wait for Liara. She looks up to the sky, the sun is shining brightly.

"Ah, yes." The manager gives Liara a warm smile, "I have seen the footage of an altercation in the pool area. I am extremely embarrassed this happened. Normally, those that stay here are quite polite and respectful to others. We've asked them to vacate the hotel as soon as possible. The hotel will not tolerate that type of behavior towards any of our guests." He pauses for a moment then continues, "If there is anything you need. Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. I think we have everything we need for the moment," replies Dr. T'Soni. Liara gives the hotel manager a smile then walks to meet up with Dr. Chakwas, who is waiting outside. The manager gives Liara a nod and a smile before she leaves.

They get into a taxi and drive to the the clinic a few miles away. Dr. Chakwas knows one of the doctors that runs the clinic and she is hoping to be able to get a few supplies from it. The only items she needs are the materials for the cast and a sling.

The taxi stops in front of the clinic, Dr. Chakwas and T'Soni enter the clinic. There are a few people in the waiting room, but over all it doesn't look very busy. Which is a good thing in the human doctor's view. The quicker they can get the supplies the sooner Gaia can get patched up.

Chakwas walks over the receptionist and asks, "Is Dr. Beverly Anders here?" Dr. Chakwas has known Dr. Anders since medical school.

"Yes, she is. I think she is with a patient. Let me go and check. Please take a seat," says the young female receptionist. She leaves the window and walks back towards the patient rooms. A few minutes passes then the human female returns. "She is on her way."

Dr. Anders opens the door to the wait room to see her old friend, Dr. Chakwas. "Chakwas!" exclaims Anders. "Long time. How have you been?" She walks over to Chakwas and gives her old friend a huge hug.

Hugging her friend back, Chakwas says, "I've been well. I'm here to ask for a favor."

"What do you need?" asks Beverly Anders. 

Smiling then Dr. Chakwas asks, "I need some supplies to make a cast on a child. I think it would be best if it's waterproof, Bev."

"Okay, for who?" Anders starts to walk back to patient rooms area. She waves her hand at Chakwas and T'Soni to follow her.

They walk into the supply room, where Anders takes a few rolls of breathable tape for use as the first layer under casts and sets then on the counter. "What color do you want? I have a wide variety of colors and designs to choose from." She removes a couple of the drawers and sets them on a table to let Liara and Chakwas so they can decide on which one they want.

Dr. Chakwas says, "Oh I'm sorry for being rude. Bev. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni. Liara. This is Beverly Anders. Which one do you think Gaia would want to have?"

Liara shakes the hand of Anders, "Nice to meet you." She takes more time thinking of which one would Gaia pick. There are three or four she thinks her daughter would like. "I think she would like this one." Picking up the solid burgundy color.

Doctor Anders looks for something to put the supplies in. She leaves the supply room briefly, returning with a small pouch. She places three of each rolls into the pouch. Along with the a small tub of coating to seal the material to make it waterproof. "Here you go. Need anything else?"

"A sling would be appreciated," replies Dr. Chakwas.

Smiling at her friend, Anders says, "Of course. How old?"

"Nine." Liara answers quickly.

Anders puts a medium size sling into the pouch with the rest of the materials. She then hands the pouch to Dr. Chakwas. "Here you go, sweetie. How long are you in town for?" Beverly Anders is thinking they can do lunch or something tomorrow. It is her day off for the week.

Taking the pouch and smiling to her friend, Chakwas responds, "I'm leaving to go back to Arcturus Station tomorrow. The shuttle leaves at 1445."

"How about we meet for lunch about 1130? Big Billy's Cafe on West 53rd Street." says Dr. Anders.

Dr. Chakwas ponders the offer quickly before answering, "Absolutely, Bev."

Bev Anders leads Chakwas and Liara back to the waiting room. Liara asks, "How much for the supplies, Dr. Anders?"

Beverly goes to talk to her receptionist to have her look at the cost of what is giving to Chakwas. The cost is miniscule. "How does fifty credit sound, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Sounds fair, Dr. Anders, " says Liara as she transfers the credits then she leaves with Dr. Chakwas to head back to Hotel Kush at Times Square. 

Leia, Hannah, and the girls are a playing a friendly game of blackjack. Hannah is helping Kaja, while playing her own hand. They are sitting on the couch. Gaia is sitting on Shepard's lap playing two different hands. On the coffee table is a four of hearts, ten of clubs, ace of spades, and two of clubs.

Kaja looks at the card the is face down to go with her ace. It shows a queen of diamonds. Blackjack. She tries hard to no show any emotion at the hand she has. "I'll pass"

Hannah takes a card. Another four. Not a helpful card. She had a four, four, and three. Hannah taps the table, "Hit me." Shepard give her mom another card. Five of hearts. "Hmm. I think I'll hold."

The card that is face down with the two is a jack of hearts. Gaia says after consulting with dad, "Another card." Shepard flips over another card. Ten of diamonds. Bust.

Shepard with Gaia in her lap looks at the face down card with the ten of clubs. It's the king of hearts. "We'll hold." She flips the king over to show twenty.

Hannah flips her card over to show a total of sixteen.

Kaja grins and shows a blackjack. "Yea!" She puts her hands up in the air in victory. The young asari grabs all the cards from the table and starts to shuffle the deck.

"Ah." says Gaia with her lower lip sticking out slightly. "I thought we were going to win that time."

Leia hugs Gaia being extra careful because of her arm, "Me too. Twenty is a good hand though."

As Kaja starts to deal out the next hand, Liara and Dr. Chakwas return from picking up materials for Gaia's cast. Everyone got their down card then Kaja deals all the up cards. Hannah gets a queen of clubs. Gaia/Leia get a two of diamonds and a eight of spades. Kaja's card is a five of clubs.

T'Soni walks over to Shepard with Gaia in her lap. She gives Gaia a peck on the youth's forehead and gives Leia a kiss on the lips. "Who's winning?" asks Liara as she takes up one of the chairs in the living area of the suite.

Dr. Chakwas is looking for a comfortable area to put the cast Gaia needs on her arm. The human doctor takes two pillows from the bed and puts them on the dresser. Gaia can put her elbow on the pillows while Chakwas wraps the arm up. "Shepard, will you please sit Gaia on the dresser?"

"Anything you need," replies Leia Shepard. Holding a little tighter to her youngest daughter, Shepard stand up and walks over to the dresser and puts Gaia to the left of the pillows.

Chakwas positions Gaia's arm where she needs it. "I need for you to keep still and not move." The doctor scans the arm one more time. The swelling has come down while she was out. The reading are the same as last time. Satisfied with the results, Chakwas starts to wrap up the young asari's right arm carefully. She starts about an inch fromthe elbow and works her way towards the wrist and hand.

"Oh. I like that color," comments Gaia after she sees the color of the wrap Dr. Chakwas is using next. Gaia is sitting there without too much movement. She scrunches her nose from time to time, but other than that, she's been a good patient.

"I'll remember you saying that in a few weeks when you get tired of that color," teases Shepard. Leia is standing next to her youngest, holding her left hand.

Gaia gasps in a dramatic manner, "I will not." She lets go of her father's hand and puts her left hand on her hip then snorts.

Leia starts laughing then leans down to kiss the top of Gaia's head. "Okay, if you way so," remarks Shepard with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Shaking her head at the Shepard's comments and Gaia's reactions to them, Dr. Chakwas is putting the sealer/hardener near the palm and inner wrist. Double checking to make sure there is an even coat, but also to make sure she hit every where on the cast. Feeling satisfied everything is completed, the doctor says, "Well, I think I am done. It should take about five minutes for it to dry. I'd wait until this time tomorrow before getting it wet." She grabs the sling and puts it over Gaia's shoulder. Adjusting it for a better fit. Dr. Chakwas looks at Gaia. "Keep your arm in the most of the time and it will help with any throbbing you feel. Don't sleep with it on."

Liara asks, "Are we still going to see a vid?" She is wondering if Gaia has changed her mind about going to see one.

"Yes, we going to stay in and watch one from the small selection the hotel has. Gaia has one in mind already. One we missed a few months ago that she wanted to see, "Upward Bound." I figured we can order pizza and watch a vid or two," says Leia. Shepard helps Gaia off the dresser.

The youthful asari gives the human gray-haired doctor a hug. "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas, for fixing my arm." Gaia walks over to her mother and sits on Liara's lap. "Since you're here now, is it okay to start watching the vid?"

"Of course," answers Liara.

Dr. Chakwas walks into the bedroom and motions to Hannah to follow. Chakwas is feeling like she is in the way and wouldn't might letting her hair down some with a night out. Hannah follows Chakwas into the bedroom and they discuss quietly about leaving Shepard and Liara alone with their kids for the night. Hannah and Chakwas change into something more appropriate for evening wear.

They both come out of the bedroom wearing dresses. Hannah's is knee length, powder blue in color, and sleeveless. With shoes to match the dress. Doctor Chakwas' dress looks more like a dress Liara would wear. The length of the dress goes down to the her ankles. It is yellow and fades to a burnt orange towards the bottom of the dress and is half-sleeved.

"Don't wait up and you kids behave yourselves," proclaims Hannah. Before anyone could answer Admiral Shepard's comment, her and Dr. Chakwas leave to room for a girls night out. The first place the two Alliance officers go is to the theater to watch a more adult vid. Then they plan on going to a few clubs for drinks. Neither one plans on getting too drunk, but then Leia and Liara had that same plan a few nights ago.

Liara thinks both look very nice, but didn't get the change to say so. They are quickly out the door. "Well, wonder why they are in such a hurry?" asks T'Soni.

Commander Shepard shrugs her shoulders as she looks to see which channel the vid is on. Flipping it to the channel and agreeing to price. "I have no idea. Both looks nice though," replies Leia as she moves to sit on the couch next to Kaja.

After watching the movie, they go for a walk up the pizza parlor. Liara's idea. She thinks it would be better for Gaia to get out of the room. Kaja seems content being outside. They get to the pizza place and there is a short line to get inside. Fortunately, the line is mostly for to go orders and they get a table right away.

Shepard and family next head to the Central Park again. Kaja is wanting to play at the playground. Gaia isn't sure if she going to do anything or only sit and watch. Leia grabs Gaia and takes her over to one of the empty swings. Gaia gives the swing a look then up to her father. "You sure it's okay for me to get on it?" asks the youth.

"I'll make sure you don't go too fast or too high," replies Shepard as she softly pushes Gaia to start a slow swing back n forth.

Liara is taking a few snapshot of Leia and Gaia. She turns to take a few of Kaja sliding down the slide. The look on Gaia's face brings a smile to Liara's lips. Shepard is being extra careful to not push her a little harder than she is now.

Unfortunately for Kaja, Gaia is getting tired and wants to go back to the hotel room. They walk back to the hotel. Liara is taking in the sights when she notices the big neon sign that seems to keep people up to date with a news crawl. The crawl says...Prime Minister Prisenscot resigns before critical impeachment vote.

A/N:More issues for Shepard and family. I couldn't resist. :0) I do hope everyone is still enjoying the ride. More vacation to come. See everyone on Friday.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:Longest chapter to date.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Admiral Anderson's Office-Arcturus Station

Fleet Admiral David Anderson is in the middle of a meeting with a few members of Parliament when Lt. Commander Jason Mitchell walks into Anderson's office. The junior officer stands at attention next to the door waiting for Anderson to address him directly.

With the holograms of the politicians disappear, it allows Anderson to address Commander Mitchell. The Commander salutes the Admiral. Anderson returns the salute. "Take a seat, Commander." The older human points to a chair in front of his desk. "Anything new to report?"

"Two things, Admiral. One, Dr. Chakwas received a message from the turian, Garrus Vakarian about the doctors at the medical facility in New York are not allowing Captain Alenko any visitors. I've given her leave to see what the problem is. They've even refused to allow Commander Shepard to visit Captain Alenko. The Prime Minister did tell Shepard he would get her, but that is all, sir," reports Commander Mitchell.

"So, Prisenscot is still wanting to go after Shepard. Even after he is handed over to Shepard by D'Lognio. Where is the Prime Minister now?" asks Anderson.

Mitchell keeps a stoic face even though he wants to grin from ear to ear. "He is in the station's brig. As were your orders, sir. Along with Dario Ricci."

"Commander, for now, the Normandy is grounded. This has nothing to do with you or your ability to command. It has more to do with the agreement with the Council. Which is the Normandy is a Spectre ship. Without a Spectre, I've decided to keep the Normandy here until we know more about Captain Alenko's condition and if he is able to come back. For now, Commander, I need you to accompany three Alliance investigators to pick up Bentio D'Lognio and bring him back here. He is not under arrest. I think he will come easier if he sees you. You where there when he handed Prisenscot over to Commander Shepard," orders Fleet Admiral Anderson.

Anderson thinks within the next few days, Commander Mitchell will be made a Spectre. And then he can take over the Normandy. It is something Alenko has been pushing to happen for about a year now. The Council isn't ready to add another Spectre to their ranks. But if humanity loses Captain Alenko as Spectre, they will need to replace him and there is no one better to replace Alenko than Commander Mitchell.

"I'm on my way, Admiral. Where do I meet with the investigators?" asks Commander Mitchell. The younger human stands up and salutes the Admiral.

"Hanger 10-5, Commander. I do believe they will there waiting for you. The sooner you get to the shuttle the sooner you can bring D'Lognio here," replies Admiral Anderson.

Commander Mitchell turns on heel then quickly heads to the hanger, so he can bring the crime boss to the Arcturus Station for questions.

D'Lognio Estate, New York-Earth

An employee of Benito D'Lognio is running down the hallway to D'Lognio's office. The young man is no older than twenty-five knocks on the door before opening it, "Excuse me, Mr. D'Lognio, sir. There is an inbound Alliance shuttle requesting permission to land on the estate." The young man is breathing heavily waiting for a response.

"Thank you. Tell the shuttle I will meet them at the landing pad," answers D'Lognio calmly. The crime boss knows he will have to deal with Commander Shepard if he doesn't do what he agreed to do, which is talk to the Alliance investigators and to testify against Landon Prisenscot. He is thinking he might be able to get out of this mess, but what he isn't sure if he wants to go that route or not. Does removing the problem permanently solve this problem or compound it? It's something he will think about on his trip to Arcturus Station.

The young employee nods to his boss and leaves the office to return to the security room and to give the shuttle the all clear to land. He gets back to the security room and contacts the pilot of the shuttle to give the shuttle landing instructions.

Benito D'Lognio grins to himself as he slowly makes his way towards the landing platform. His two loyal bodyguards follow two steps behind their boss. "Boss, you sure about this? You gave your word to Shepard, not the Alliance," comments the taller of the two bodyguards. This man is tall and lanky, but well trained in hand to hand combat and is very deadly with both pistol and sub machine gun. Which are the two weapons he carries on him at all times.

"No need for you to worry about that. I gave Shepard my word and that is all there is too it. I'm a lot like Commander Shepard in that regard. I do what I say. Because in the end, that is all we have. Our word," replies D'Lognio as he slowly makes his way towards the landing platform.

The Alliance shuttle lands smoothly on the platform and three Alliance personal step out of the shuttle. Two investigators and Commander Mitchell. Mitchell recognizes the two bodyguards with Benito D'Lognio. The N7 officer thinks to himself. Great, we don't need his bodyguards too.

The lead investigator asks, "Mr. D'Lognio, my name is Danilla Marko, I'm the lead investigator looking into Prime Minister Prisenscot actions against Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni. We were told you would talk with us if we came to you. Are you still willing to talk with investigators from the Alliance?"

The crime boss gives the investigator a grin, "Of course. Do you want to discuss it here or back at Arcturus Station?"

"The Alliance would like for you to come with us to Arcturus Station, Mr. D'Lognio. You are not under arrest nor are you being investigated. We are strictly looking at Prisenscot and his actions. From my understanding, the Prime Minister used one of your companies to destroy two houses that is part of a rental island in the Caribbean Sea," replies lead investigator Marko.

"Is the Alliance going to bring me back to Earth? Or am I going to have to find my own transportation?" ask D'Lognio. He is a feeling in his gut, once he leaves for Arcturus Station, he is never coming back home. He gave his word to testify against Prisenscot, so that is what he will do.

Commander Mitchell says, "I'll make sure you get back to Earth, Mr. D'Lognio. You help us, and I'll make sure we help you." Jace has a slight grin on his face, but he isn't finding any of this comforting. As far as the Commander is concerned, D'Lognio should be in a cell next to the Prime Minister, but Commander Shepard asked him to testify against him, and this is the conditions to get his testimony. The N7 officer wishes things were more black n white and less gray.

Benito D'Lognio turns to his two bodyguards telling them he is going with the Alliance investigators alone and to make sure everything is running smoothly here. Both nod to their boss and walk back towards the house. The crime boss follows the Alliance personal in boarding the shuttle. Shortly after everyone is aboard, the shuttle takes off for it's destination, Arcturus Station.

Brig-Arcturus Station

Fleet Admiral Anderson along with an asari Council Spetcre are walking down the row of cells to talk to Lt. James Vega. The Spectre is wanting his version of what happened and why the Prime Minister went after Dr. T'Soni and her family. When they arrive at Vega's cell he is doing situps.

Anderson asks, "Lt. every time I come to see you, you're doing either pushups or situps." The human points to the asari, "This is a Council Spectre, she has some questions for you, Vega."

James Vega stops the situps and stands at attention, "Nothing else to do, sir." Vega looks over to the asari Spectre asking, "What can I do for you, Spectre?"

The Admiral signals with his hand to open the cell. The guard opens Vega's cell Anderson places chained cuffs on Vega then says, "Come with us, Lieutenant." The trio walks to a interrogation room and pass Prime Minister Prisenscot's cell.

The Prime Minister gives the trio a nasty look as they walk by, but he doesn't say anything. Per orders by his high price lawyer. When they walk by, they don't even give him eye contact. They act like he isn't there and that is annoying the hell out of Prisenscot. Add in the fact the Alliance is acting like he is a low life criminal. He is the Prime Minister of the System Alliance. Not some thug on Earth or some merc in the Traverse.

As the two humans and asari walk into the interrogation room, the Spectre pulls out a chair, "Have a seat, Vega." She moves to the other side of the table then leans against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

Vega moves the chair to the left then sits down with his bound hands on the table. He looks at Anderson then to the Spectre then back to Anderson. Looking at the Spectre, who is staring at him, watching every little movement the human makes, Vega asks, "What do you need from me?"

Anderson is following the asari's lead. This is her investigation, so he is going to let her lead it. He sits in a chair with his ankle on his knee. The older human is noticing how nervous Vega is getting from the lack of communications. Maybe this is what the asari wants from Vega. Anderson isn't sure what her motives are, but it's her investigation.

The Spectre moves closer to the table and leans down with her hands of flat on the table, "Tell me, Lieutenant, what do you know about the attack on Earth that caused critical injuries to Spectre Alenko?"

The look on Vega's face tells the Spectre he knows nothing. "Ah, what? I have no idea what you are talking about." says Lt. Vega with his mouth open from the shock of her question. He looks over to Admiral Anderson.

"I'm asking the questions, Lieutenant, keep your eyes on me and not Admiral Anderson," comments the asari as she smacks the table to get Vega's attention. "Tell me about your relationship with Prime Minister Prisenscot. And start from the beginning." She stands back up with her arms crossed.

James sighs deeply and heavily before answering, "I ran into a couple of D'Lognio's men while on shore leave on Earth about ten years ago. I got into an altercation with one of the lower henchmen at a club. We took our issues outside in the alley. After I beat the shit out of him, his buddies showed up and was going to kill me for beating their friend's ass. They asked me my name before they kill me. I figured I had nothing to lose, so I told them. They recognized my name from working with Commander Shepard and the fight with the Reapers. Everyone that was part of the ground crew is known for working with Shepard." Vega pauses for a moment, reflecting on the events of that night.

"What does this have to do with Prisenscot?" asks an annoyed Spectre. "Get to the point, Vega."

Shaking his head then continuing, "I'm getting to that. You said from the beginning, so that is where I am starting. One of guys called someone, I don't know who. For all I know, it could have been the Prime Minister. He was a local politician on Earth at that point. They let me go after the call. I was told if Landon Prisenscot every needed anything from me, I was to do what he wanted from me or they would come and find me. I only did one thing for him. I thought they had forgotten about me, but I was wrong." Vega lowers his head in shame of his actions against Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni.

The Spectre rubs her chin thinking, "So let me get this straight. After ten years, Prisenscot contacts you to do a job and it involved the two heroes of the galaxy. You expect me to believe that?"

Vega feels the glare radiating from the Spectre, "Yes, ma'am. It's the truth. Now that everything is out in the open, I have nothing to hide. I don't know why I was afraid to cross him. Maybe I didn't want my commanding officer to know I was a screw up."

"Who contacted you with the job to separate Shepard and T'Soni?" asks the asari. She is still hovering over Vega with her arms across her chest. She isn't believing any thing he is saying, but his body language is telling her he is being truthful.

"Captain Alenko had a meeting with the Council and I was told to meet Councilor Maclin's assistant with a message from Prisenscot," answers James Vega.

Nodding as she listens to Lt. Vega tell her his side of the story. As far as she is concerned, it is only his side. So far what he is saying about Maclin is completely true. The message from the Prime Minister to the Councilor has been recovered by the techs on the Citadel. "What do you know about the Councilor's murder?"

Vega closes his eyes for a brief moment, "I know nothing about that. I only know what I did on Shanxi and my deal with the Prime Minister. Anything else is above my pay grade."

Anderson's omni-tool beeps, "Excuse me. I'm needed in my office." The Admiral leaves the interrogation room to go back to his office to find out what is needing his attention.

"Well, it looks like it just me and you now, Vega. I don't believe anything your saying expect for the part about Maclin knowing about it. Techs on the Citadel went through her accounts after her death and found that message plus others," says the Council Spectre as she pulls up the chair Anderson vacated. She turns it around and sits on it backwards. "Why should I believe you, Lieutenant?"

"Why would I lie now? I could have ran after seeing what happened to Commander Shepard on Shanxi. I didn't." James sighs again thinking of the example the Commander set for him before the Reapers finally arrived to start their purge. "I was instructed by Captain Alenko to inform Commander Shepard that the batarian, Balak, was looking to hit Shanxi because he knew she was going to be there. Balak knew this because Prisenscot passed the information to him. Maybe he was trying to appease the batarians. I don't know."

There is a slight grin on the asari's face. She has read all the reports from this mess. What the asari isn't understanding is why the Prime Minister of the System Alliance went after the most famous hero the humans had since they reach space. It makes no sense to her at all. And why go after T'Soni and her children. What part do they play in this? From what the Spectre is getting so far is that they like Commander Shepard are completely innocent. T'Soni is a hero as well. She has talked to a few military personal since she has been on the station and every one of them think highly of everyone that helped Shepard with the Reapers. The one thing everyone is saying though, they don't like what their Prime Minister did to the Commander.

"What did the Prime Minister tell you to do?" asks the asari Spectre.

Lt. Vega moves his cuffed hands to rub his chin and to wipe his brow. "He wanted me to separate Shepard from T'Soni and their children. The plan was to allow the Balak and the batarians to kill the asari. Prisenscot felt if Commander Shepard was free of Dr. T'Soni's influence, she would return to the Alliance."

The Spectre asks another question, "You didn't do that, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I was unsure what I really should do. I admire the Commander a great deal and I knew how much they love each other," replies James. He is looking down at the table then to the Spectre before he continues. "I couldn't do what the Prime Minister wanted. I can't let innocent people die. Especially children."

The asari leans back in the chair watching the human in front of her. So far, everything he is saying seems to be truthful from his body language. She also knows he has no reason to lie now. He didn't start saying anything until Maclin's murder. The Spectre rubs her chin thinking. "I think that is all the questions I have for you now, Lt. Vega." The asari stands up and starts to head to the door for one of the guards to take Vega back to his cell when one more question comes to her. "Do you have any idea why Prisenscot has issues with my people?"

Vega shakes his head no in response, "No, I wish I did. If I did know, I would tell you."

"That is what I thought," answers the asari as she leaves the room to get a guard to take Vega back to his cell. The Alliance marine comes in with the asari to escort Vega back to his cell.

As they pass the cell Prisenscot is in, the Spectre stops and watches him. The Prime Minister glares at her, but doesn't say anything to the asari. He is wondering what she is doing here. Did Anderson ask for an asari to come and talk to everyone or did the Citadel Council send her? Either way, he isn't tell her squat. The Spectre watches for a couple more minutes then grins at Prisenscot before she walks off to talk to Admiral Anderson.

Hanger Bay-Arcturus Station

The shuttle containing D'Lognio lands at the station. Fleet Admiral Anderson and the Council Spectre are waiting for the occupants to disembark the shuttle. The first person off the shuttle is the lead investigator, Danilla Marko, followed by the other investigator, Benito D'Lognio, and finally Commander Jace Mitchell.

"Welcome to Arcturus Station, Mr. Lognio," says Admiral Anderson as he offers his hand to the crime boss.

D'Lognio shakes Anderson's hand, "Thank you, Admiral. It's not my first time on the station. I did serve the Alliance during the First Contact War."

"If you would follow me, Mr. D'Lognio, the sooner you can tell us what you know. The sooner we can let you go back to Earth," comments Anderson.

The group walks through the station on their way to Anderson's office. D'Lognio is looking around the station as they walk through it. He is noticing a lot of changes to the station over the years. The crime boss comments, "This station has changed a lot over the years. New stores, restaurants, and aliens. Interesting." D'Lognio is understanding now why Landon did the things he did. It looks a little like the Citadel and he knows Prisenscot doesn't like the Citadel very much. Too many aliens in his view and not enough humans.

"Yes, things changed a lot after the war with the Reapers. The galaxy changed and became more unified. Every council race is allowing other races to do more business on their home worlds. Most here are only negotiators. I think about three percent of the population on the Station are non-human. It might be less," answers the lead investigator, Danilla Marko.

They enter Fleet Admiral Anderson's office. "Please everyone have a seat." Anderson sits behind his desk. D'Lognio sits on the couch, while everyone but the asari sit in the chairs.

Marko is the first one to ask the crime boss questions. "Mr. D'Lognio. First, I would like to thank you for agreeing to testify and give a statement." The investigator gives D'Lognio a soft grin and a nod in appreciation.

"I'm only talking if I have one hundred percent immunity," answers the crime boss bluntly.

The Spectre looks over to Anderson, who nods back to her. "You have immunity from prosecution for the crime committed by the Prime Minister that involves your criminal organization.. Anything other than that, I can't say what the Alliance or local authorities on Earth will do."

David Anderson hands a document to D'Lognio, so he can sign it. "Here is our agreement in writing."

"That's fine," replies the crime boss as he reads then signs the document given to him. He hands it back to Anderson, who in turn hands it over to Danilla Marko.

Danilla Marko is the first to start asking questions, "I would like to know what is your relationship with Landon Prisenscot?"

D'Lognio puts a little smile on his face, "I promised his father I would take care of his family when he was dying in my arms during the First Contact War. Landon was still in grade school at that time. His father did not know my family's reputation when he asked. I made sure his wife and child were taken care of. Landon isn't technically part of my organization."

"What do you mean Prisenscot isn't part of your organization?" asks the Spectre. That isn't sitting well with the asari. From everything she has read about the Prime Minister, it seems to her that he is part of the D'Lognio crime family.

Benito's grin gets bigger, "I said technically. Once Landon got old enough and was in high school, he became friends with my oldest son, Benito Jr or Benny. That is when he figured out the family that was helping his family was part of organized crime. Never once was Prisenscot asked to do anything illegal. His father wanted him to go to college and get a good education. I made sure he got one."

The N7 officer shakes his head at the comments. Mitchell isn't buying it. He is thinking if Prisenscot isn't part of the family then how did he get one of D'Lognio's crew to kidnap Ruby Wilson and try to ambush Shepard and T'Soni at the private island they were going to rent as part of their vacation. "I'm not buy it, D'Lognio. How did Prisenscot get one of your crews to kidnap the property rental agent, Ruby Wilson and set up an ambush for Commander Shepard and her family?"

Sighing softly to himself before answering Commander Mitchell's question. D'Lognio says, "The crew Landon used is part of Benny's crew. Like I said before, they are friends. It was Benny and some of his buddies that got into with James Vega about ten years ago or so. When Benny learned his name, he contacted Landon and told him what was going on. I had no knowledge on any of this until after the fact. Landon is a smart boy. He figured he could use Vega in the future. And he did. Too bad for Landon, it didn't turn out like he wanted."

The asari keeps a calm look on her face, but she is getting a vibe from D'Lognio that he is okay with Landon using his connections to do illegal activities. "So, you are okay with the Prime Minister using people in your organization to do his dirty work?" asks the Spectre.

A lopsided grin appears on the crime bosses face, "Not going after Commander Shepard and her family. No, I am not okay with. It has always been my policy to never go after women or children. Especially children. I have known for a while Landon has issues with Shepard being married to an asari and having children with Dr. T'Soni. Even if I told him not to do anything, he would not have listened. He thinks he is untouchable being Prime Minister. Landon has it in his head he has diplomatic immunity and will never face charges."

Anderson stifles a laugh, "He is being charged with one count of first degree murder, six counts conspiracy to commit murder, five counts of attempted murder, and one count of kidnapping. If Captain Alenko dies from his injuries, it will be two counts of first degree murder and four counts of attempted murder. He isn't being charged for the killing of Private Ackers, who did by Dario Ricci's hand. He is being charged with that crime. We have the evidence to convict him, but we are looking for motive to his actions. Plus any charges the Citadel Council want to give him. Killing a Councilor can be considered treason by the Council. His impeachment trial starts in two days. He will be impeached then his criminal trial will begin."

The Spectre speaks up, "I am within my rights as a Spectre to kill the Prime Minister right now if I wanted to. I've been instructed to get his motives and what is issues are with the asari then report back to the Council. I'm not so sure if the Prime Minister actually understands that, Mr. D'Lognio."

Thinking to himself, Benito is seeing how much Landon fucked this up royally. Stupid boy. Smart, but stupid at the same time. He looks and gives the Spectre a nod, "I'm sure he doesn't. He has it in his head since he is the Prime Minister of the System Alliance, he can do what he pleases and get away with it. I'm willing to bet I can get him to resign before the impeachment. Let me talk to him."

The second investigator is a young male no more than thirty-years-old. He asks, "Do you know what the Prime Minister's issues are with both Commander Shepard and asari in general. Technically, he can be charged with attempted murder twice when it comes to Dr. T'Soni and her two children for a total of eight counts. He did want to have them killed on Shanxi and then he set up the ambush on Earth."

Admiral Anderson says, "Commander, will you see to it that Mr. D'Lognio gets something to eat and a place to stay. I need to talk to both the investigators and the Spectre before we move forward."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that right now. Come with me Mr. D'Lognio. Any type of food you would like? We can go there first then I can show you to the hotel we have set up for you," replies Commander Mitchell. Mitchell holds the door open for D'Lognio then they head to a restaurant of D'Lognio's choice.

After Mitchell and D'Lognio leave, Admiral asks, "Do we want to allow D'Lognio talk to Prisenscot?"

Marko answers, "It couldn't hurt, Admiral. I think we should be in the room with them. Maybe we can work out some sort of deal with Prisenscot and save having to put him on trial."

"I need to find out what the Prime Minister's issue is with the asari. The Council is wanting to know, so they can debate for days on what to do about it. If I had my way, he would be dead already. That solves all problems with him and humanity can save face. From my understanding and the mumbling from the Council, humanity might not get to replace their Councilor. They are tempted to make you wait again before having another member of the Council. If I don't get to the issues with Prisenscot, humanity will be left holding the bag. Isn't that a phrase you humans use?" comments the Spectre in a very matter of fact tone in her voice.

Anderson is surprised by this news. "Did the Council actually tell you that or are those the feelings from the other races?" asks Admiral Anderson.

The asari gives Anderson a sympathetic grin, "It's the feeling. But I have been hearing things from several different people on the Citadel, Admiral. Maclin and Prisenscot were both vetted, but it seems the vetting process didn't find everything they should have. And the Council is very upset about two things and they are both related. The Prime Minister hired a hit man to kill a Councilor then hired thugs to go after Commander Shepard along with her family and coming very close to killing a Council Spectre in the process."

"Can the Council do that?" asks the lead investigator. She has never heard of a Council race losing a Council spot before. The batarians left in protest. The quarians were exiled, but she isn't sure if either race had a seat on the Council or if they just had ambassadors.

"Yes, the Council will do it, if I don't find the answers they are looking for. The other races need to know they can trust humanity. Commander Shepard brought the races together, but it seems that Prisenscot is or has destroyed that good will," answers the asari Spectre.

The three humans all look at each other in shock at what the asari is saying. None of them have ever heard of the Council removing Councilors before, but with humanity being the newest race to join the galaxy anything is possible. Anderson says, "Maybe we should let D'Lognio talk to Prisenscot. Maybe he can get the answers needed for humanity to save face. We can hope anyway."

The Spectre comments, "I doubt he'll say much with me present, but I have to be. He needs to understand the predicament he has put humanity in. If he doesn't care after hearing that, then so be it. I'll report what information I gathered here plus what Alenko has already given the Council. That is all I can do."

"I understand. If you don't mind, would you speak with Parliament about this? I believe they need to hear it," comments Anderson. His mind is racing with a million thoughts running through it. It is bad enough for Prisenscot to go after Shepard, but this is spinning out of control rather quickly. The Admiral is slowly getting a headache.

"Of course, Admiral. I'm not sure what good it will do. If that is what you want, I'll try to help," answers the asari.

Anderson gets up from his chair and walks to the door, "I think we should talk to some of the members now. There are six members from the Terra Firma party and those are the ones I think you need to explain what is going on with them. They might have something to say to their party leader, who is Prisenscot. Terra Firma is always looking to advance humanity and not appease the aliens, but if they knew they leaders is pushing humanity backwards, they might do something about it."

The asari nods in agreement then follows Anderson while the two investigators head back to their head quarters on the station to go over their notes from the day so far and file them with their superiors.

Conference Room-Arcturus Station

Anderson, the asari Spectre, and the six members of the Terra Firma Party are sitting around the conference table in deep discussion about the actions of the Prime Minister. The politicians have no idea the actions of the Prime Minister is going to cause humanity their Council seat. Not one of the Terra Firma Party members have any idea what Prisenscot has been up to. It has been a surprise to them as well. All six members are willing to vote 'aye' on impeachment after hearing the Spectre's words.

"Admiral Anderson, is all this evidence accurate? And where did it come from?" asks the lone human female member in the room. Her name is Rhoda Parsons and is from North America and represents the northern half of the continent. She is in her mid-fifties and been on the parliament for the past twenty years. She thought she has seen every mess in politics, but this is something she never thought she would see in her life.

"Some of the evidence was collected by Dr. T'Soni and EDI from the Normandy. Some is from the techs on the Citadel and others are from testimony from those involved," answers Anderson. "We have not yet talked to the Prime Minister. We plan on doing that soon enough."

"We can not allow the hard work of so many members of the Alliance over the years to be undone by the stupidity of our Prime Minister. We can not," comments the oldest member of Parliament, Harry Carter. He is from London and speaks with a heavy British accent.

The other members of the party agree with Mr. Carter. They might not like appeasing the aliens, but what Prisenscot is doing is going to damage humanity for decades to come of they don't get out in front of this and do something about it.

Parsons asks, "What can we do to help? I'm fairly certain everyone here is going to vote to impeach the Prime Minister, but is that going to be enough?"

The Spectre answers with a grin on her face, "Impeachment is a step in the right direction. I may have misspoke before. I have not been told directly that humanity will lose their Council spot, but it is the rumblings among some of the Councilors. The asari are willing to see how this plays out, but the turians and salarians are not as willing to wait. Especially, the turians."

Anderson says, "Benito D'Lognio says he thinks he can get Prisenscot to resign before the impeachment vote. I think we should allow him to do so. It was his criminal organization he used. He even used one of D'Lognio's legitimate security companies. It was this company's gunship that blew up the two houses on the private island and caused Captain Alenko's injuries."

One of the junior members of the party mumbles something about allowing the Spectre to take Landon's sorry ass back to the Citadel and forcing him out of an airlock along the way. The others in the room looks at him with disdain. Anderson again needs to stifle a chuckle. That would solve a lot of problems, but it won't get humanity off the hot seat with the Council.

The asari stand up and walks across the room standing at the other end of the table. She is looking over the seven humans in the room. Even though the Terra Firma Party is all about humans and not wanting to appease aliens, the Spectre can see the shock on their faces from the revelations of their party leader. "I want to say this right now. I do plan on have a discussion with the Prime Minister after I look over the evidence against him. I have to find out why he has such a disdain for asari. That right now is the biggest issue, I think. Besides the simple fact he put out a hit on a Councilor."

Harry Carter replies, "Thank you, Spectre. I don't think you introduced yourself."

"No, I didn't and I haven't introduced myself to anyone on the station since I've been here. My name is Tilla," answers the Spectre. "Do any of you know what the Prime Minister's problem is with the asari?"

None of the Terra Firma members have an answer to Tilla's question and most shake their head at the asari Spectre. He has never mentioned it and it has never come up until now. It is looking like Prisenscot has more secrets than anyone knew until now. Which is starting to be a very bad bad thing for humanity.

Carter speaks up thinking he might have some clue to what the Prime Minister's issue is with the asari. "I think some of it has to do with the asari's control over element zero. That is a trading issue which doesn't explain his reasoning for wanting to have Dr. T'Soni and her children killed."

Anderson asks, "Anyone here think Prisenscot will actually answer that question? It seems to be key to this whole situation."

"No, I don't think he'll say anything," replies a junior member of Parliament. "Shouldn't we bring him in here and ask?"

The Spectre shakes her head no, "No, I want to talk to him alone. I think I can get him to talk. Whether he likes it or not. He will talk." Tilla looks over the group. "I want to thank everyone for their time and help in this matter. I was sent here only to investigate, but I do admire you humans. But by the Goddess, slow down some. I understand your species is short lived, but your species is too bullish and it is rubbing the rest of the races the wrong way."

Anderson is probably the only one in the room that understands that. Humanity needs to understand there are species that have waited centuries to get where humanity got in a few decades. The Admiral understands full well the volatile situation this is causing. Damn you, Prisenscot thinks David Anderson. "I think we've gotten all the points across that needs to be said. Tilla, do you want to speak to Dario Ricci? Or anyone else?"

"What are the chances Dario knows anything outside of the mission he was involved in?" asks the asari. She doesn't think she needs to talk to him. She has the transcript from the Alliance investigators talk with him.

"Probably nothing you already don't know," answers Anderson as he gets up from the table and heads towards the door. He turns to the politicians still sitting at the table, "Thank you for your time. I need to go and check on D'Lognio and make sure he is settled in." Anderson leave the conference room and heads to the hotel room.

The asari Spectre also leaves the conference room, which leaves the six members of Parliament there alone. The continue to talk among themselves. None of them is liking this one bit. They don't like being told by an alien what they should do within their own Government, but their leader has been a complete fool with his vendetta against two of the people that saved the entire galaxy. Yes, one is an asari, but she did help Commander Shepard and for that, she should be left alone. That is one of the conclusions the groups makes. That and Prisenscot needs to go and soon. The last thing they want it to be kicked off the Council or worse, exiled like the quarians.

Interrogation Room-Arcturus Station

Two Alliance marines escort Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot, who is in handcuffs, to one of the interrogation rooms. When he gets there, Prisenscot sees Admiral David Anderson, the asari Spectre, Tilla, Commander Jason Mitchell, and Benito D'Lognio already there waiting for him. He looks over to D'Lognio, who says nothing he only gives Landon a stoic look. The two marines salute the Admiral then stand outside the door until they are needed to take the Prime Minister back to his cell.

Prisenscot glares and sorta flares his nostrils at the asari in the room. He grimaces a little after tying to flare his nostrils. He is regretting the flare a little because of his broken nose. "What is an asari bitch doing here? I refuse to say anything with a bloody asari in the room."

Tilla grins seeing the Prime Minister in a little pain, so does Anderson and Mitchell. Commander Mitchell is there an an observer only and is standing tall with his hand clasped behind his back. He has been instructed to only watch the Spectre and try to learn a little from her interrogation technique. D'Lognio is still sitting there looking as stoic as ever.

"I'm here, Prisenscot to inform you of the situation you have put humanity into with your actions over the past week. I doubt very much you understand the gravity of how much you put humanity into a bind with both the Council and within the Alliance," remarks the Spectre.

Benito D'Lognio shakes his head at the boy sitting across the table from him. "Listen here, Landon, you are a very intelligent person, but for the love of God, your a complete idiot at the same time. Did you honestly think you would get away with everything you've done lately?" asks the crime boss.

Anderson looks at the Prime Minister. He can't believe the arrogance of this man. He has seen many arrogant people in his days on the Citadel, but nothing like this. "Landon, your actions are caused the Council to think about taking away our seat on the Council. I think the same can be said about another human Spectre," he looks to the asari as he says the last comment.

Spectre Tilla nods to Anderson, "That is correct, Admiral. Listen, Prisenscot, the Council wants to know what your motives are against Dr. T'Soni and the asari in general. If I don't get the answers they are looking for, humanity will suffer from your actions. Do you understand that?"

The words from all three sitting across from him give him pause. Did his obsession over wanting Commander Shepard back in the Alliance go to far? He furrows his eyebrows thinking. No, he thinks he did the right thing in this. The asari must be taken down a notch and killing T'Soni is a step in that direction. "Oh I understand alright. I understand that the asari control too much and I'm sick of it, Spectre," retorts Prisenscot with heavy snark dripping from his words.

D'Lognio places his hand on his forehead. If he was alone with Landon, he would slap the shit out of the boy. But he is there with three others and is going to play nice. If he keeps this up, Benito is going to do something to Prisenscot. The crime boss slams his hand on the table then yells, "What the fuck is wrong with you, boy? Your going to get human exiled like the quarians three hundred years ago. Is that what you want?"

The Prime Minister starts to get up from the table to leave the room when Anderson reaches across the table and grabs his arm, "Where do you think you're going, Prisenscot? They're not going to open the door until I tell them to, now sit down."

"I have nothing to say." says the Prime Minister. He sits there glaring more at the asari.

The asari whispers into Anderson ear that she thinks she understands his motives. The Asari Republics won't like hearing it, but it is what he said. She steps out of the room and into the adjunct room that has a speaker so she can listen in. She is recording everything the Prime Minister is saying. Anderson nods to the Spectre as she leaves.

"Happy now, Landon? She is gone. Start talking," comments Benito. He is appalled by the actions of Landon Prisenscot. He has completely lost his mind. Or that is what the crime boss thinks anyway.

Prisenscot goes to rub his nose forgetting it is broken and grimaces a little when he touches it. "No, I'm not happy at all. Why am I being charged with anything? I have diplomatic immunity. I can do what I want."

Admiral David Anderson starts laughing out loud, "Really? You think you can murder people and get away with it? Really, Landon?"

"I didn't kill anyone," says Prisenscot defiantly. He would cross his arms across his chest if he could. Being in handcuffs makes that action impossible.

Mitchell places two data pads on the table in front of the Prime Minister. One is the message he sent to Claire Maclin about killing Dr. T'Soni and her children and getting Vega to separate them so the batarians can do the job they were hired to do. The other is a message the came from the Prime Minister's office terminal hiring a hit man on the Citadel to kill the Councilor. That is the message the salarians techs on the Citadel found.

Landon looks at both data pads then says, "This means nothing. This is made up. I never did any of these things."

Benito D'Lognio is about to lose what little patience he has left. "You lying little shit. You know damn full well you hired someone on the Citadel to assassinate Claire Maclin to keep her quiet about your ties to me. Stop it right now, Landon. Your father would be ashamed of the man you have become. Bitter and angry at the whole galaxy for no reason but your fucking blood lust and hatred for the asari. I don't like they control the element zero trade, but Thessia is rich with it. Which means they control it. Let it go It's over." The crime boss stops to calm down slight before continuing. His face is red with anger. He calms down enough to keep going. "I promised your father as he died in my arms I would look after you and your mother. I did that. I allowed Benny to become friends with you and I see now that was a mistake. I will not protect you anymore, Landon. This ends now."

The crime boss leans over to whisper into Anderson's ear that he is about to punch the idiot in the nose and make that broken nose worse than it already is. Anderson only shrugs his shoulder. The Alliance officer won't stop D'Lognio from assaulting the Prime Minister if that is what it is going to take to snap the man out of the stupidity he is in right now.

Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot is looking at the far wall in the room. Hearing that his father would be ashamed of him causes him to pause and think. He taps his index fingers together as best as he can with his arms being in handcuffs. "My father would be very proud of me, Benito. I'm the Prime Minister of the System Alliance," comments Landon as he pounds his chest the best he can under the circumstances.

Admiral Anderson says calmly, "Your impeachment trial is coming up, Prisenscot and I know there is enough votes to impeach you. You won't be Prime Minister for long. Actually, I think every member of Parliament is going to vote 'aye'. Even the members of the Terra Firma Party. Chew on that."

Commander Mitchell is amazed at the actions of the Prime Minister. He is thinking maybe they should give him to the Spectre and let her do with him as she sees fit. The N7 officer stands with his hands still clasps behind his back taking in this interrogation. He knows it is within a Spectre's right to do what needs to be done to preserve peace in the galaxy. And this guy is looking to start a war with someone. He thinks Prisenscot would ask the batarians to help take out the asari. Like that would ever work. The turians would step in and then there would be a full scale war and the galaxy doesn't need that right now. Not with everyone still rebuilding after the war with the Reapers.

"Impeach me for what?" asks the cuffed human sitting across from Anderson and D'Lognio. "I've done nothing criminal."

That is the last straw. The crime boss, Benito D'Lognio, stands up from his chair and punches Landon Prisenscot right in the nose. Blood is gushing from the nostrils of the Prime Minister. No one in the room is willing to give him any medical assistance. The blood runs down Prisenscot's face and drips onto the floor. "Stop it, Landon. You know what I can do and I can do those things to you. Even here on Arcturus Station. I'm sure the Spectre would love to take you with her to the Citadel if you make it that far."

Looking over to Commander Mitchell, D'Lognio asks, "Let me ask you something, Commander. If you were a Spectre, what would you do with him?" The crime boss is pointing to Landon.

"He wouldn't have left the island alive. I think if Shepard was still a Spectre she would have killed him. But she resigned from the Spectres, so she is letting the Alliance handle him," answers Commander Mitchell.

Anderson is starting to wonder if this is going to turn out to be a big waste of time. Prisenscot is still being quite defiant even though they have plenty of evidence to not only impeach him, but to send him to the electric chair. He is certain if the Alliance doesn't handle this quickly the Council will charge him for the murder of Maclin and he will be executed for that crime alone. "Prisenscot, come to your senses. You in deeper than you realize and your actions are bringing the Alliance down with you. Is that what you want?"

The pain in Prisenscot's face is actually causing him to think clearly and he is starting to understand the gravity of the situation he is facing. He knows D'Lognio will have him killed if that is what Benito really wants to do and from the look on the man's face, he is thinking he might not make it through the night. He concedes. He hangs his head, but that makes the bleeding worse. He lifts his head back up. "Get me something to stop the bleeding and I'll talk. Please."

Anderson goes over to the door, knocking on it. One of the marines opens it, "Yes, sir?"

"We need a medic in here asap, marine," says Admiral Anderson. The marine salutes his commanding officer and leaves to get a medic. Anderson turns back to the Prime Minister. Start talking Landon and make it quick. I'm slowly losing my patience and as you can guess D'Lognio has already lost his.

Sighing in defeat. He honestly thinks D'Lognio would continue to cover for him, but he now understands that is no longer the case. "What do you want from me?" He is holding his hands up to his nose trying to stop the bleeding. The front of Prisenscot's clothes are getting covered in his own blood and his shirt is starting to stick to his chest.

"First thing I want you to do is resign right now. Save Parliament the trouble of going through the impeachment process. Then maybe we'll work out a deal to take the death penalty off the table for the crimes you've committed. You're going to go away quietly. No press conference, no interviews, no press released, no nothing," answers Anderson.

The marine opens the door to allow the medic into the room. The medic looks at the blood mess the Prime Minster is in and asks, "What happened here?" The medic starts to patch up Prisenscot's nose.

D'Lognio says, "I punched him in the nose. It was already broken. I needed to get his attention and that seemed to be the only way to get it." He rubs his knuckles some. His hand hurts slightly, but he doesn't care at this point.

The medic says, "Admiral, I will have to file a report on this. You allowed this?"

"It happened so fast, I couldn't stop it," answers Admiral Anderson. He shrugs his shoulders at the medic. The medic nods then finishes patching up Landon Prisenscot then leaves the interrogation room.

The Spectre is chuckling to herself as she listens to the conversation in the other room. She sees they really did need D'Lognio to get Prisenscot to talk and it took a punch in the nose to do it. Hell, she could have done that an hour ago. Actually, she would have done more than just punch him, but the Council did instruct her to not harm the Prime Minister. She is getting everything recorded and there seems to be more to come. She only wishes she was in the room with them.

"Start talking, Landon. Before I do something else to you, boy," remarks the crime boss. He is no longer taking anymore of Landon's shit. His actions are hurting the Alliance and he believes in the Alliance. Even though he thinks Prisenscot used to be part of Cerberus. D'Lognio is glad those thugs are gone. Good riddance to bad trash.

"Okay, Benito. Admiral. I ordered the hit on Maclin. I used a known criminal on the Citadel. His name is Elias Kelham," answers the broken man named Landon Prisenscot.

Admiral Anderson says, "I'm asking the Spectre to come back and you need to answer her questions. Appeasing her will appease the Council. I hope anyway. Understand?" The dark-skin human goes and gets the asari Spectre. Both return within a couple of minutes. "Tilla, I think the Prime Minister is ready to answer your questions."

"Why go after Commander Shepard's family?" asks the Spectre. She is going to start with the easier questions for him to answer. She really needs to know what the problem is with her species.

"Because, I wanted her back in the Alliance and Dr. T'Soni is controlling her with those melds you asari do. The only to get her back is to get rid of T'Soni's control and the way to do that is to kill her," says Prisenscot. His tone is ice cold.

The look on Tilla's face is one of shock. Pure and simple shock, "Excuse me? We don't control people." She is tempted to explain the meld process with him then thinks better of it. She doubts he'll understand or even attempt to understand.

"You don't? Then what is with the mind fuck you do? You probe people brains with those freaky black eyes when you meld. I've heard stories and they creep me the hell out. Bloody hell, if I'd ever let an asari near my brain."

"Oh Goddess," mumbles the asari as she brings her hand to her forehead. It is barely audible and no one else heard her said it. "So that is your issue with the asari? You think we mind probe people and mind fuck them?" That is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard in her four centuries of being alive.

Prisenscot looks right at the asari, "Damn right. That and your fucking blue. That's bad enough, but you probing people minds is beyond disgusting. I don't like an asari any where near me. Which is why I never wanted to be a member of the Citadel Council. No way no how." Prisenscot moves his arms when he states the last sentence

Anderson goes, "You've got to be kidding, Landon. That is your problem with the asari? They're blue and their method of reproduction creeps you out? There has to more to it. At first I thought because the asari look like females they were weak, but I've learned over the years they are quite capable of handling any situation."

"There are other reasons. Your species has too much influence over the other races. I feel this must stop. There should be a ruler in the galaxy, not everyone being equal or part of a whole. Humans should be in charge. We seem to be the only one willing to do what needs to get done. You, asari, and your long view on things is very annoying. You take too long to do anything. You have to sit and think about it forever before action is taken," replies the cuffed human with the messy bloody shirt.

D'Lognio is sitting there shaking his head at Prisenscot. "Landon, they can live one thousand years. If we lived that long, we would do the same thing. But we don't and we take action quickly because we don't have the same life span. Are you that naive or that bigoted?"

The Prime Minister is staring at the wall in front of him, unsure what to say next. He is going to get it all out, but is trying to make it sound like he isn't a complete idiot. "It didn't help that you didn't allow us, humans, to finish the war with the turians during the First Contact War. My father died during the fighting and I don't think we ever got revenge for that. We, humans, should be ruling the galaxy, but you fucking bloody asari won't let us. We shouldn't be bowing to the asari influence like every species in the galaxy does now."

"You're insane, Prisenscot!" remarks Admiral Anderson. The reasons for Prisenscot's actions are making his head spin. He has never heard such nonsense coming from a politician in his short career as a politician. Human or any other species.

"I'm not insane, Anderson. I'm an quite lucid. The asari are the ones that are insane. They'll fuck anything. That in it's self is very disgusting and insane." says Prisenscot. His facial express shows nothing.

The asari is speechless. She's heard about everything there is about the asari, but this one is beyond comprehension to her. Tilla has nothing else to say, but she still needs to know what happened on Earth that caused Spectre Alenko injuries. The Spectre finally is able to form words. She asks Prisenscot, "What happened on Earth? How did Spectre Alenko end up with critical injuries?"

Benito senses that Landon isn't going to tell the whole story, "Tell her, boy. All of it."

The soon to be former Prime Minister says, "Fine, I had some of Benny's crew to kidnap the property agent. I think her name is Ruby, Robin, hell I don't remember her first name. Last name is Wilson. She owns Wilson Property Rentals in Miami. They took her to the island Dr. T'Soni rented. They were to set up an ambush for Shepard and her family. I wanted all of them gone, Shepard included. I wanted to make sure everyone was dead so I hired a gunship from BDL Security. The gunship never made it back. It did get blown up on the island. They gun ship destroyed two houses. I guess Alenko was in one of them. I wanted to make sure they were dead. DEAD!" Prisenscot smacks his cuffed hands in the table. "Fine, I'll resign. I should make you impeach me. Now that I've come clean with everything, what kind of deal am I going to get?"

"That is up to the prosecution. I'm sure they will take the death penalty off the table and give you life without parole," replies David Anderson. He looks to the asari, "Have everything you need to satisfy the Council?

"Yes, I think so. I will want copies of any and all documents signed by Prisenscot then I'll head back to the Citadel," answers Tilla. She still is a little amazed at the things the Prime Minister of the System Alliance said about her people. She thought she had heard it all, but she guesses there are more weird shit out there. Which is too bad. The asari are always trying to learn and understand other species and yet those species don't care enough to learn about them.

Admiral Anderson gets up from the table. He says, "Mr. D'Lognio. Thank you for your time. I don't think there will be any type of trial. Commander Mitchell, will you see that he gets back to Earth. And tell one of the guards to bring in the prosecutor. Prisenscot is willing to sign papers." He offers his hand to the crime boss.

D'Lognio shakes Anderson's hand, "My pleasure. I'm sorry it came to this. I never approved any of it and I should have never allowed Landon to use anyone from my organization. One of the few mistakes I have ever made in my life."

"Yes, sir," says Mitchell as he salutes Anderson before escorting D'Lognio from Arcturus Station.

Before Benito leaves the room, he bends over and says to Landon Prisenscot quietly, "If you ever contact anyone, and I do mean anyone in my organization again, boy, it will be the last thing you do. Even in prison. Do I make myself clear?"

Prisenscot hangs his head some. Doing so make the throbbing in his nose worse, but at this point he is putting up with it. He is tempted to get an attorney and sue D'Lognio for hitting him, but he knows that will end badly. The Prime Minister is now wishing he had listened to Maclin and just let Shepard go. He couldn't do that and now it is costing him his freedom."

The asari and Anderson are left in the room with Prisenscot waiting for the prosecutor to arrive. The wait isn't very long about fifteen minutes. D'Lognio and Mitchell are still waiting outside the interrogation room. Both men nod and smile to female prosecutor as she enters the room.

D'Lognio wants to make sure Prisenscot does what he says he will do, so he is willing to wait outside and on station The crime boss is half tempted to do the Alliance a favor and kill him the nanosecond Prisenscot goes to prison. He talks with the Commander as they wait to see if the Prime Minister does sign the paper work declaring his resignation as Prime Minister. Only then is he willing to have Mitchell take him back to Earth.

"You requested me, Admiral?" asks Julia Reynolds, the prosecutor assigned to the Prime Minister's case.

Anderson give Ms. Reynolds a soft grin, "Yes, I do believe the Prime Minister has something to say to you."

The prosecutor nods at the Admiral then sits across from Prisenscot. "You have something to say, Mr. Prime Minister?" She sets her briefcase on the table, opening it to look for a few papers about the case.

Landon Prisenscot inhales deeply, exhales slowly trying to calm himself down. D'Lognio's threat is making him feel very nervous that at any point he is going to take a knife to the back. Landon also knows if he says anything, D'Lognio will have him killed and it will be done quickly. The Prime Minister looks at the three people in the room with him then inhales deeply and exhales again.

"Yes, I do. I ordered the assassination of Councilor Claire Maclin. I ordered Lt. James Vega to separate Commander Shepard from her family so the batarians could kill Dr, T'Soni and their two children," he pauses and looks to the Spectre, who gives him a look that makes him uncomfortable. "I ordered the kidnapping of the property rental agent and for them to ambush Commander Shepard and family when they arrived at the island they rented. I ordered the gunship that destroyed two home and caused the critical injuries to Captain Alenko. I also am resigning at Prime Minister starting right now."

The prosecutor is listening to everything Prisenscot is saying. She is willing to offer him a plea bargain. "Here is the deal, Landon. My boss is willing to reduce the charges to one count of murder in the first degree if you accept this deal now. Once I leave this room, the deal is null and void and we will take you to court on all charges. I don't need your confession to get a guilty verdict." She looks at the man in front of her with a slight bit of pity, but that is about all he is going to get from her.

"How long will I have to be in prison for?" asks Prisenscot.

"You plead guilty to one count of first degree murder for the murder of Claire Maclin. The Citadel won't prosecute you on that charge. The other charges will be dropped and you spend the rest of your life behind bars without any hope of parole. It's that or we go to court and put the death penalty back on the table. Then we allow the Citadel to charge you for Maclin's murder as well." answers Julia Reynolds.

She pushes two different sets up papers in front of Landon Prisenscot to sign and hands him a pen. Pointing to the first set of documents, "This one is your resignation paper. We have already prepared a statement which the district attorney will read to the press." She points to the second set of documents, "This is your plea agreement."

Prisenscot reads over both documents and signs them both without hesitation. He then notices in the plea agreement there is a non-disclosure agreement buried in it and there is a punishment for breaking the agreement. "What is this? I can't talk to anyone about my actions? No one?"

"No, you can not. We want you go to prison and disappear from public view. If word gets out you've been talking, you will be sent to a labor camp doing actual hard time instead of sitting in a nice cozy cell," answers the prosecutor. Her face has a somber look to it. She has never liked this man. Reynolds always felt there was something slimy about him. Her feelings where correct which makes her trust her feeling and happy to see his rotten ass go away forever.

Landon Prisenscot, former Prime Minister of the Alliance, sits there with a sour look on his face. He wants to write his memoirs and a tell all book and now he can't do it. He starts to think he can write his memoir and it can get published after he dies. He wants his story out there and he feels right now that he has been railroaded by D'Lognio, Anderson, and the asari bitch, Tilla. "Lets get this over with. Take me away quietly. You've won, Anderson. Tell that to Shepard along with this. I'm not sorry for my actions, but she is more strong willed than I am. No hard feelings."

David Anderson gives the former Prime Minister a nod saying, "I will do that, Landon. You should have let it go after Shanxi and you might not be in this mess. And humanity wouldn't be without both a Councilor and Spectre. I only hope after Tilla reports to the Council, they allow us to keep our Council seat."

Julia Reynolds puts all the signed paperwork back into her briefcase. The human female turns to Tilla, "If you follow me, Spectre, I will make copies for you to take back to the Citadel. Will these documents satisfy the Council?" She gets up from the chair and heads to the door.

The Spectre is following behind saying, "Yes, I think it will. Along with my report should be enough. What they will do, I have no idea."

After they leave, Anderson helps Prisenscot out of his chair. He asks, "Are you ready, Prisenscot?"

"As I will ever be, Admiral. Good work railroading me into a confession. I don't know which one of you is better. You or Shepard. I suppose I should be glad the Alliance has people like you looking out for humanity. But dammit. The asari still have too much power and that must end. Others will take that cause up once I'm gone," answers Prisenscot.

"You won't let it go will you? Even the other members of your party are appalled by your actions. I doubt very much anyone will go the lengths you did, Landon. I doubt that very much. Not after they found out we might lose what has been gained the past twenty years," replies Anderson as he hands the former Prime Minister to the two marines. "Escort him back to his cell. The prosecution still needs to figure out which prison he is going to. Until then he is to stay in his cell with a twenty-four hour guard."

The two marine salute the Admiral, turn on heel and escort Landon Prisenscot back to his cell waiting to be transferred to a high security prison. He is going to do hard time, but Anderson doesn't think they'll send him to a hard labor camp. Which is probably where they should sent his sorry ass.

Once D'Lognio sees that Prisenscot is being escorted by the two guard he tells Commander Mitchell he is ready to head back to Earth. The crime boss hopes he never sees Mitchell or Shepard ever again. Because he knows if he does, he will be sitting in a cell next to Prisenscot. That is the last thing D'Lognio wants or needs.

Within the hour, Julia Reynolds is ready to hold a press conference. Every news organization from Earth and the Citadel are present. Admiral David Anderson along with Spectre Tilla is standing behind the prosecutor as she starts speaking to the crowd of reporters. "Thank you all for coming today. I have an announcement today and that is it. This is not a question and answer session." She pauses looking over the crowd then continues. "Prime Minister Landon Prisenscot has resigned as Prime Minister. He has been under investigation for about a week over the situation on Shanxi. Several things have come to light over the course of the investigation that have to been quite disturbing. An impeachment hearing was scheduled for day after tomorrow."

Julia Reynolds pauses again to let her words sink in to the reporters. Several have their hands up wanting to ask questions, but she isn't going to answer any. The prosecutor continues addressing the reporters present, "With the Prime Minister's resignation, the members of Parliament are looking at candidates as I speak. Thank you for your time." She turns and walks away from the podium leaving gasps from the reporters.

–

A/N:There it is, the reason why Prisenscot went after Shepard and T'Soni. Some of the reasons, I took from some comments I had read from BSN on why they don't like Liara or asari in general. Most of those reasons made me laugh and thought they were silly. Which I hope I that portrayed it well enough.

Enjoy your weekend. See everyone on Monday. Still a few more chapters to go.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Liara puts her arm out to stop Shepard. "Leia, wait. Look at the news crawl." She points up to the sign that has the news headlines.

Commander Shepard looks up to the crawl to see it read: Prime Minister Prisenscot resigns before critical impeachment vote. Leia's lip move up to form a smile. "I wonder what will happen now?" asks the Commander.

Around the asari and human, people are starting to congregate around reading the latest news headline. A human couple walks up to Commander Shepard pointing to the crawl. The taller of the two men says, "Is this because of you, Commander? If so, thank you. That guy is a bastard." Shepard cocks an eyebrow up then looks at her daughter in her arms. The human male notices the eye movement then realizes there are children present. "Oh, sorry about the language, Commander."

Leia smiles softly to the couple. "I have no idea why he resigned. I found out just a few minutes ago myself," replies Shepard. She shifts Gaia in her arms to find a more comfortable place. She can think of several reasons for the resignation. The top reason is the D'Lognio family. Or some deal is getting done that includes Prisenscot and D'Lognio.

A few gasps are heard from a few people in the crowd. Dr. T'Soni places two fingers under Commander Shepard's elbow and gets Shepard's attention, "We should get going, Shepard."

"I agree," replies Leia as she follows Liara through the crowd that is looking up at the news. They weave their way through the growing crowd. So far, so good. No one else is approaching them and no press either.

As they cross the street, they run in to Garrus and Grunt. Jacob Taylor is with them as well. The dark-skinned human is listening to Randy McMichels relay how bad the paparazzi is around Hotel Kush at Time Square. "Crap." Jacob looks to Shepard. "There is a nice size group of paparazzi mingling around outside your hotel, Shepard."

Commander Shepard looks over to Garrus and then over to Grunt. Shaking her head, "This whole time you've shadowed us?" asks Shepard.

Garrus answers, "Yes. It's plan 'B'. It is what Kaidan wanted, Shepard." Garrus gives Shepard is best sympathetic look he can give her

"We agreed before we left Elysium. We would keep an eye out for trouble," comments Grunt. The krogan keeps his eye moving, surveying the surrounding area.

Liara and Shepard whispers among each other before Shepard says, "Mine...our biggest concern is getting the girls past the paparazzi without being harassed by them. Anyway to get them past the horde of reporters? Another entrance maybe?"

Mr. Taylor is back on the radio talking to McMichels. "Any other entrances into the building, Mac?" Jacob waits for a response. "Roger that, Mac. Thanks." Taylor turns to Shepard, "Mac says there is an entrance on the roof. But we'll need a taxi to get up there."

"I'll get one," says Garrus. The turian takes off to find a taxi. A few minutes later, Garrus returns with a taxi.

Everyone crams into the taxi. Shepard along with Gaia are in the front seat next to Garrus. Liara, Grunt, and Jacob are sitting in the back. Kaja is sitting on her mother's lap. Garrus takes the taxi around the Time Square area before heading up to the hotel. He isn't seeing anyone following them, but the turian wants to make sure just in case.

Garrus lands the taxi in the parking area on the roof of the hotel. One of the hotel security guards approaches the taxi as Shepard with Gaia in her arms steps out of the taxi. The security guard says, "Excuse me, this is for VIP only and the hotel is not expecting anyone tonight."

The rest of the group gets out of the taxi. Everyone but Liara and Kaja get back in. She turns to Garrus saying, "Thank you, Garrus, Grunt, and Jacob. Your help is very much appreciate." She shuts the door to the taxi and Garrus nods to the asari before he takes off leaving Shepard, Liara, and their girls.

Shepard says to the hotel security guard, "You've notice the reporters by the front door?"

"Yea." answers the guard. He watches the taxi take off leaving the family on the roof.

"We need to get the kids past them without being hounded. Is that too much to ask?" says Commander Shepard.

The head of security notices the party on the roof is Commander Shepard. The slender woman with cold confidence walks over to her subordinate and Shepard asking, "Anything I can do to help?

Liara with Kaja by her side join Shepard, who says, "Yes, please allow us in. I'll go and deal with the press, but I don't want them hounding my children."

"Of course, Commander. Please, follow me." replies the head of hotel security. She leads them back into the hotel and down a flight of stairs to the elevator that goes to all the floors including the lobby.

"Shepard, my name is Lizz Pratt. I am head of security and I am sorry for what happened at the pool earlier today. If there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable, don't hesitate to ask." Pratt starts to walk off then stops after a couple of steps, she stops and turns to the couple. "If I were you, Commander Shepard, I wouldn't bother with the paparazzi. They're nothing but parasites. I don't think any of the reporters waiting for you are worth your time. Just my opinion, Shepard."

"Thank you, Ms. Pratt." says Shepard as she finally gets into the elevator. Liara is holding the door open for her bondmate.

"Why do you need to talk to those people outside the front door, dad?" asks Kaja.

Sighing softly to herself, Shepard thinks before giving Kaja an answer. Why indeed? "Well, if I don't go and talk to them. They very well might hound me until I do. Better off getting it over now instead of putting it off until later," answers Leia.

Kaja is full of questions tonight, "Why would they hound you?"

"Because those are more paparazzi instead of real reporters. That is what those types of people do. They are tabloid people and they don't always report the truth. Plus, I don't want you or Gaia anywhere near them. I'm famous. So is your mom. The tabloids would love some story about our family and your mother and I have worked hard over the years to make you we keep you and your sister out of their sights," replies a frustrated father with wavy red hair. Shepard isn't frustrated with Kaja only the situation they are in.

The elevator stops on the sixteen floor, Liara takes Gaia from Shepard's arms. Shepard continues down to the lobby, while Liara and Kaja walk to their room. Liara slides the key card into the lock and the door opens. Gaia stirs slightly in Liara's arms as Liara puts her down on the bed. She carefully removes Gaia's arm from the sling and puts it on the end table.

Lizz Pratt gets on the elevator from the tenth floor. The head of security shakes her head at Shepard, "Commander, you're really going to try to talk to those parasites? Let me show you some dossiers on a few I know are out there. After reading them, you still want to talk to them. I won't stop you, Shepard."

"Sounds fair enough. Why do this?" asks Shepard.

"Because it's my job. Plus, during the Blitz, I was an Alliance marine stationed on Elysium. It was my first posting after basic. I was there for about six months before the attack," answers Ms. Pratt. She gives Shepard a grin.

Commander Shepard returns the grin. The door opens and a couple of more guest get into the elevator. The ride is quiet. The two guests talking quietly among themselves and neither Shepard nor Pratt is talking.

Shepard and Pratt get off on the second floor. "Lets take the stairs. My office is next door." comments Lizz Pratt. They make a left at the bottom of the stairs and Pratt's office is the next door. The head of security's office is full of monitors and displays. Each monitor is showing a different area of the hotel.

Pratt goes behind her desk and brings up live video of the group outside. Over the course of her being head of security, Pratt has upgraded the technology for surveillance. Adding face recognition software is the latest upgrade. "Give me a minute, Shepard.

The Commander takes a seat across from Pratt. Shepard puts her ankle on her knee as she leans back in the chair. One of the monitors flickers, changing from a hallway view to a live view of the lobby entrance. There are in camera view ten different people milling about. The recognition software picks out six of the ten. Five out of the six work out of New York and mainly stay on Earth or in system.

The sixth reporter is the Citadel, but enough people know about al-Jilani and her style of reporting that Pratt added her to the software. The reporter has come to Earth more and more over the past few months. Shepard's eyebrows move closer together when she notices al-Jilani in the crowd.

"I take you know the reporter from the Citadel," says Pratt with a chuckle.

"Yea, you could say that," answers Shepard as she rubs the back of her neck. "What about the others?"

A second monitor screen changes to a dossier of one of the reporters outside. He works for a magazine Shepard has never heard of. Pratt clicks on a file and on the monitor is a copy of one of his articles on a New York City politician.

One by one, Pratt shows different articles written or video shown of the known paparazzi outside the hotel. Pratt is correct. Shepard is sure now, she is not wanting to waste her time talking to any one from that group. "Thank you, Pratt. You're right. They are not worth talking to." Shepard offers her hand to the female.

Pratt shakes Shepard's hand, "My pleasure, Shepard. I'm working hard at providing the best security for out guests in the city. Part of that is keeping the paparazzi away from people like you."

"Keep up the good work. I very much appreciate it," replies Shepard with a sincere smile. Before Leia leaves Pratt's office, she turns and looks at Pratt, "How many of these reporters will follow us from New York?"

Lizz Pratt answers after pondering the question for a minute or two. "One or two maybe. They seem to stay mostly in the New York area, but two are stalkers. They do generally stay in system though."

"Thanks again for all of you help, Pratt." Shepard walks from the head of security's office to the stairs. Leia decides to job up them for more exercise. It also relieves a little stress she is feeling. With it happening tonight is what is a little stressful. Shepard shakes her head as she starts to go up the stairs with little haste in her step. This is what she gets for trusting al-Jilani. But then if al-Jilani found out, what is keeping the others from getting the same information.

Dr. Liara T'Soni is reading messages she has received the past couple of days. One is from Ruby Wilson and another from the architect she contracted to create plans for a house on Illium. Liara chuckles to herself as she reads the message from salarian architect.

_T'Soni-_

_It's taken me almost a year, but I have finally finished two different layouts and three different exteriors. I know you are on vacation, so don't I don't expect you to contact me right away. Contact me at your convenience after you get back home and we can go over what I have drawn up for you._

_Hessen_

She thinks, no kidding. Well, I did ask for you to do it on the side. And Hessen's perfect timing. If we are moving to Elysium, then your timing couldn't be better. Liara reads the message from Ruby Wilson. No changes. Ruby says she will be there to greet us tomorrow after 1200. The rental agent also includes the coordinates to the island.

Liara turns the chair around to see what Kaja is doing. From the view Liara has, it looks like Kaja is sitting in a chair, playing a game on her omni-tool and talking softly to the game. T'Soni keeps hearing 'no no no..die already' followed by a sigh. From the sounds of it, her daughter is fighting something and keeps losing. Watching Kaja play the game off the omni-tool is a funny sight to see, the young asari has part of her tongue sticking out the left side of her mouth. Kaja's focuses her eyes at the task at hand, which is beating some boss character of some type. There is a look of determination on Kaja's face.

Kaja's hand went up into the air as she says, "Yes! Finally." The youth quickly saves her game and continues playing. She is oblivious to her mother's watchful eye from across the room and when her father returns to the suite.

Leia Shepard has a grin on her face when she returns. Leia starts to say something to Liara when Liara puts her finger up to her grinning lips. Then the asari points over the Kaja with more of her tongue sticking out. Complete focus. Shepard nods then looks over to the youngster. A smirk crosses Shepard's lips from the look Kaja has on her face. Priceless.

Liara turns the extranet terminal off and walks over to Shepard, who went into the bathroom to take another shower. Shepard turns the shower on and steps under the steaming water. Liara sits on the toilet while Leia showers. "Leia, what did you say to the press outside?" asks the asari.

"I didn't go outside. Pratt asked me to look at some dossiers of those outside and after reading them, I came back to the room. Well, I jogged up the stairs back to the room," comments the human as she rinse the shampoo from her wavy red hair.

"Well, that's good. What are we going to do tomorrow?" asks Liara.

Shepard grins at her love. "I'll think of something. I'm sure Pratt will do what she can. She seems to take her job seriously," answers Leia. Turning off the shower, Shepard starts to dry herself off. "We should stay in the rest of the night."

Agreeing, Liara moves up to Shepard. She plays a little with Leia's hair, "I don't think Gaia is waking up until tomorrow." A set of blue fingers run through the wavy red hair. "Any plans?"

"None. We can always put our swim attire back on and lounge in the hot tub," replies Leia with a smile. The human leans in to kiss those blue lips in front of her when there is a knock on the door.

"Mom?" asks Kaja, who is standing on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes?" answers Liara as she turns slightly to face the door. By turning her head, Liara gives Shepard an opening for a soft kiss or two along the asari's neck. Turning back towards the human next to her, Liara whispers, "Kaja is on the other side of the door."

Shepard stops the soft kisses long enough to say, "I know. Where is your sense of adventure, doctor?"

Kaja answers, "Oh nothing. I was only checking to see if you were still in the room. When is dad coming back?"

"Shortly, Kaja. I'm sure she'll be back shortly," answers Dr. T'Soni. She pulls away from Leia's arms enough to have a little space between them. Liara waits to see if Kaja leaves before saying anything to Shepard.

"Thanks, mom," says the eldest daughter before she goes back to the couch to play more of her video game. With Gaia asleep, Kaja is getting some quality game time in.

Sensing that Kaja is away from the door, Liara gives the Commander a big sloppy kiss. The towel Shepard is using hits the floor when Liara pulls Shepard closer. She whispers, "I think we've had enough adventure for the day, my love." The asari gives the human another sloppy kiss then breaks away from it. Liara grins and leaves the bathroom.

Leia puts her clothes on and picks the towel off the floor, so she can hang it back up. Smiling as she leaves the bathroom and heads to surprise Kaja. Liara is sitting in a chair when Leia turns the corner to the room's living area then stops and watches her daughter. Kaja is sitting on the couch with her full attention back on her Justicar game.

"Welcome back, Leia," says Liara with a sheepish grin. She keeps her eye on the eldest to see what she does. Shepard is standing out of Kaja's line of sight.

Kaja looks up and towards the door. Seeing no one, the youth looks over to her mother. "Mom! Dad didn't come in the door." She looks over to the door again then back to her mom pointing in the door's direction.

Liara keeps the sheepish grin on her face. "I didn't say she did. All I said was welcome back." Liara is keeping Kaja's attention long enough for Shepard to sneak in next to her.

"But..." Kaja feels someone next to her on the couch. She slides down the couch to give more room. When the young asari finally realizes who is next to her, her face lights up. "Oh." Hugging her dad tight before saying, "Welcome back. When did you get back?"

Shepard hugs Kaja then kisses her forehead. "Oh, let me see." Leia gives Kaja a goofy look, taps her chin with a finger. "About ten, fifteen minutes ago. How is your game going? You seem very into it when I got back."

The youth blushes, grins at her dad. Kaja looks over in Liara's direction. Liara only shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "I like it a lot. Thanks for getting it for me."

"You're welcome," says Leia as she gets off the couch, walks past Liara, runs a finger across the asari's arm as she walks by. Shepard changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then checks on Gaia before returning to living area.

After two hours of playing cards, Kaja T'Soni is changing into her pajamas. Leia and Liara are pulling out the bed from the couch. Kaja climbs into the bed after her parents finish setting it out. Leia grabs the pillows and tosses one to Kaja, who catches it with her face. The other pillow lands in the vicinity where Gaia is going to end up sleeping.

Liara grabs Gaia off the main bed and moves her to the same bed as Kaja. Gaia moves while in her mother's arms. Shepard moves out of Liara's way, but not before she gives Gaia a kiss on the cheek then whispers to Liara, "I'm headed to the hot tub."

"Okay, I'll be right there," replies Liara softly. Liara notices the sheets are already pulled back ready for Gaia's sleeping body. Putting the youngster down, covering Gaia up, Liara kisses her daughter's forehead. She moves her blue eyes and sees Kaja is already asleep.

Shepard is filling the hot tub with hot water when Liara approaches. "It's not ready yet." Leia offers her hand out to Liara, who takes it as she walks up the few steps to get into the hot tub They sit next to the controls waiting for it to finish filling. "We should put one of these in our bathroom if we ever built our own house."

There is slowly getting enough water in the hot tub that Shepard turns the heater on and the jets. She has the jets on a low setting. T'Soni snuggles close to Leia while chuckling to her bondmate's comment. "We can do that on Elysium if you want, Leia." Liara isn't sure if Shepard remembers discussing it a year ago.

"What ever happened to the salarian architect you mentioned about," pauses Shepard as she thinks about that day. "What's it about a year ago if not longer?" asks Leia as she turns off the water and ups the temp a few degrees. She settles in next to Liara, placing her arm around the asari.

Liara grins from ear to ear. "Funny, you should ask. I got a message from him today. He has two different floor plans and three different exteriors ready for us to look at. I did ask him to do it on the side."

"Too him long enough," comments Leia before she starts laughing. "When do you want to go look for property to buy so we can build our home?"

"He does good work, Leia. We worked out an agreement. If we need to make changes, he would do them quickly and we'll pay his full fee instead of a small percentage," says T'Soni before she moves to a more comfortable position with her feet in Shepard's lap. "You've made up your mind then? About Elysium?"

Commander Shepard takes a blue foot into her hands and softly massages it. "Yes. I talked to mom when we were working out this morning. We'll talk more details later. First thing for me is moving. Then the rest will fall into place."

Dr. T'Soni is enjoying the foot massage Leia is giving. "When we get home, we can look at what Hessen came up with. Then he can work on any changes, which I'm sure we'll make." She splashes a little water in Shepard's direction with her free foot.

"When do you want to tell the sleeping beauties?" asks Shepard as changes to Liara's other foot. Leia's thumbs kneed the ball of the asari's foot.

"Hmmmmm," says Liara with her eyes closed and a toothy smile. She thinks for a moment, or more like enjoying Shepard's massage technique. "It might be better to wait until we get home before we say anything to them."

Leia moves her hands to Liara's ankles. Sliding closer to her love, Shepard wraps her arms around the asari. "Any plans for us while we're in the Greek Isles?" She kisses Liara's cheek tenderly.

"Peace and quiet. I hope. Some time alone with you. Those are my plans which equals nothing." answers T'Soni. Thinking to herself, more times like now would be nice. More watching Leia interact with the girls and their enjoyment that comes from it. It really confirms her feelings of if we're going to have more children, now is the time or within the next few months. As much as Liara is enjoying the warmth of both the water and Shepard's arms around her, she thinks it might be time for bed. "Leia, my love, I think if I'm going to doze off in your arms. I'd rather be in bed than here in the hot tub.

"Okay, what ever you want, doc," replies Commander Shepard as she reaches down with her left foot and twists the stopper open to allow the water to vacate the tub. She turns off the rest of the hot tub then grabs a towel and starts to dry off. Leia heads into the bathroom to change out of her swimsuit and back into her shorts and t-shirt.

Liara takes her bikini off and hangs it on the outside of the wardrobe closet. She puts a long sleeping style t-shirt one then the tired asari climbs into bed, turning off the dim light next to the bed. Shepard slides under the covers and kisses Liara's neck then cheek. Liara curls up next to Leia, wrapping her arms around the human. The asari asks softly, "You sure about having more children?"

Shepard looks over to the two sleeping children on the hideaway bed before giving Liara her answer, "Absolutely." She is sure. Leia's only concern is how will they take the move to Elysium and is Liara truly okay with it. "Are you sure about moving, Liara? If you think it's a bad idea, please say so."

T'Soni sits up and cups Shepard's face with both hand. Kissing the red inviting lips softly then saying as she looks the Commander in the eyes, "Leia Shepard, I'm positively sure that moving is going to fine. Are you alright? I've never seen you this unsure about something like this." She runs her hand over Leia's hair.

"Some times I think I over analyze things. This is a major thing, Liara. Moving to a new planet," says Leia as she caresses Liara's arm and shoulder. "I love you, Liara. I want to make sure your happy and our kids are happy."

T'Soni lies her head back down next to Shepard feeling Shepard's warmth combined with her own. "I know you do, Leia. The kids are happy with you being around. Even more so when we're out doing things together. I love you, Leia. The longer we're together, the deeper my affection for you grows."

Leia doesn't say anything the only thing she does is hold the love of her life in her arms. It doesn't take long for Liara to fall asleep in her lover's arms. Shepard kisses Liara's forehead then scoots down into a more prone position. Within ten minutes, Commander Leia Shepard is sound asleep with Dr. Liara T'Soni in her arms.

About 230ish Admiral Shepard and Doctor Chakwas return to the room. They are working on being as quiet as they can. Hannah is a tad bit drunker than Chakwas. Both women are laughing some and bumping into a few things in the room. Lucky for them, they do not wake anyone up on their way to the second bedroom. Dr. Chakwas sets an alarm for 1015. She did tell her friend, Bev Anders, she would have lunch at 1130. Quickly after both get into bed, they're sound asleep.

A/N:Happy Monday everyone. One more week just one more week. Getting excited yet? I know I am. Next chapter is Wednesday. See you then.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Greek Isles-Earth

Ruby Wilson is showing the property to Commander Shepard and family. The stone villa is a ranch style home with the front of the villa has four tall pillars. The exterior is off-white in color. Ms. Wilson walks everyone around the west side of the house. There is a big garden about two hundred feet from the home. A stone bench sits next to a small pond in the middle of the garden. Half of the garden is herbs. Ruby points out sage, fennel, thyme, and poppy as well. Past the garden are plenty of trees and trails to walk through.

Walking to the north side of the villa, they see a stone patio with a large pool. The first thing Kaja notices is there is no slide. Around the pool, there are several lounge chairs, a large table with an umbrella, and a fire pit on the far side of the patio. The tour continues as they walk towards the beach that is off the north-east side of the property. A dock with a big enough boat to travel to the other islands in the area.

Liara and the girls are taking in the beauty of the island. It looks very different from New York. This looks untouched by the war. None of the materials for the villa are modern. Even Shepard loves the look of the villa and the island in general. A sideways smile appears on Shepard's lips as she thinks about how isolated they are out here. Perfect.

Ms. Wilson smiles as she observes the look on everyone's face. "Are you ready to see the inside of the villa?" asks the rental agent.

"Yes. This is very nice. It has beautiful views in all directions," replies Dr. T'Soni. The asasi takes in the surrounding once more before follow the human property agent.

The rental agent leads the family up the stairs from the beach back to the villa. They walk through the french style doors into the living area. A couch and a loveseat are facing a big picture window. The view is stunning. It looks out on the beach. The furniture is a mix of modern and late 21st Century designs. The master bedroom also has french doors the open to a small fenced patio that looks out to the sea.. There are two chairs and a small table. The room is very open and very bright.

Liara can smell the ocean breeze as it blows through the room. This place is nicer than other island in the Caribbean Sea. The view from this room sells it for Liara. It's perfect. Liara looks over to Leia, who is looking out the french doors taking in the view. They exchange glances and grin to the other.

One of the other bedroom has bunk beds and the girls both want to share the room. There are two other bedroom each with a full size bed, a closet, dresser, and end tables on either side of the beds. Each bedroom has different styles. The one with the bunk beds is very modern. Which is why both girls wants that room. Gaia likes the bunk beds. Kaja likes the overall look and feel to the room and wants the top bunk.

Ruby shows them the laundry area, a study with an extranet terminal, the bathrooms, and she left the kitchen for last. The three-person staff is standing, waiting for the introduction. Smiling at everyone in the kitchen, Ruby says, "This is the villa's full-time staff." She points to the oldest staff member, Akis. "This is Akis, he is the chef. He cooks breakfast and dinner. You are on your own for lunch." Ms. Wilson points to the other male standing to Akis' left. "This is Nikos, he responsible for keeping everything out side looking tidy. He is also drives the boat. You want to go see the sites around the islands. Nikos is the one to talk to. He is from these isles and will be your guide."

Nikos dips his head in respect before speaking, "Yes, I even know a few good spots for fishing."

Commander Shepard asks, "What type of fish is native to these waters?" Freshly caught fish does sound good. Even if she has to clean it, fillet it, and cook it herself.

Nikos gives the Commander a grin, "A few miles out, you can catch some tuna and grouper. The boat does have a few traps if you want to try to catch to lobster or crab."

Nodding and smiling to Nikos, Leia says, "Sounds great. I'll let you know which day I want to go out and who is coming with me." She points to the kids and Liara. Kaja looks like she is willing to go fishing. Gaia not so much. The youngest scrunches up her nose and shakes her head from side to side.

Ruby introduces the housekeeper, Havva to the family. "This is Havva, she is the housekeeper. She works an odd schedule. Twice a week, she will change out the linens through the villa then she is off until the next day. Havva is here the rest of the time. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Pleasure to meet everyone," says Havva with a very sincere smile on her face and a Turkish accent.

Ms. Wilson says, "I think I've shown you everything. If you don't have any questions, I'll take my leave and let you to enjoy the week." The property agent gives Shepard and T'Soni a toothy smile. Before she leaves, she turns to Niko, "Will you walk with me to the landing platform and get their luggage?"

"Of course, Ms. Wilson," replies Nikos as he follows Ruby Wilson.

Commander Shepard follows Nikos and Ms. Wilson. She is needing to go through the bags and make sure those that contain clothes are the ones Nikos bring to the house. "I'll join you. I need to double-check bags. Some of them stay on the shuttle."

Kaja follows her father and the other two humans. Liara and Gaia look more around the villa. Gaia heads straight into the bedroom she is sharing with her sister. The youngest daughter looks the room over again. The pictures are from a 22nd Century artist that paints in a similar style at Picasso. There is a closet for clothes, two small dressers and a small table next to the bunk beds. "Mom, how long are we staying here?" Gaia flops on the lower bunk looking at her mother stand in the doorway.

Liara is leaning against the door jamb watching Gaia and her expressions while looking around the room. "For the next eight nights. You want to go somewhere else, young one?"

The young asari leans on her left elbow. She gives her mother a curious look, "Ah, no. This place is nice. We don't have to share the pool, do we? When can I get this wet?" Gaia lefts her right arm up while it is still in the sling.

"Dr. Chakwas said twenty-four hours. So in a few hours, but I would wait until tomorrow to go swimming," replies Liara as she sits down next to Gaia. "Okay?"

Gaia sticks her lower lip out as she pouts. She really wants to get tossed by her dad again. She really enjoys that. "Okay. What are we going to do today?"

Liara's plans are to do really nothing while they are here. Maybe go to one of the towns on the bigger islands. Or take the shuttle to Athens for a day. This part of the trip, Liara is going to go with what ever come their way. If Shepard wants to have Nikos take her out fishing one day, Liara is willing to go if both girls are wanting to. If not, she'll stay behind. "I didn't make any plans, Gaia. Is there anything you want to do?"

Gaia's face turns serious and the youngster moves her head from side to side thinking, what do I want to do today? She doesn't know what she wants to do. Looking up to her mom, shrugging her shoulders Gaia says, "I don't know, mom."

"Well, that's helpful," says Dr. T'Soni as she hugs Gaia and then starts chuckling. "Lets go and find what your father and sister are up to." Liara walks towards the door and out of the villa with Gaia a few steps behind.

Commander Shepard is double checking bags then placing the ones that go into the villa on the edge of the shuttle's doorway. Nikos is grabbing the bags and placing them on a dolly. So far, Shepard has given Nikos six of the eight bags. She is leaving her mother's bags on the shuttle until she gets here. When that will be, is anyone's guess. Leia finds the last two bags, "This is the last of the Nikos."

"Thank you, ma'am. I put these in to your room and I hope you enjoy your stay," replies Nikos as he pushes the dolly down the path towards the villa. He smiles at Liara and Gaia as they walk by on their way up to the shuttle. Gaia waves her left hand at Nikos. He returns a smile and a partial waves with his fingers as he keeps both hands on the dolly.

Kaja is sitting on the edge of the lip to the platform looking out on to the vast sea. Out in the distance, there is a big cargo ship full of containers filled with goods. Off to Kaja's left is a couple of sail boats sailing around the isles. The eldest daughter is learning something today. Earth is diverse. Only a few hours ago, they were in a city that reminds Kaja of Nos Astra. Busy with lots of people. Now they're on an island with views of either other islands or water.

Leia peeks her head out of the shuttle to see what Kaja is doing. She watches her daughter for a minute or two. Shepard sees the sails boats sailing around the islands. Too bad thinks Shepard. She doesn't know how to sail. It's something Leia has not done before for that matter. Rubbing the back of her neck when Gaia walks with Liara to the shuttle's door.

"What are you doing, dad?" asks Gaia as she enters the shuttle. She sees a few bags sitting around either on the floor or on one of the seats.

"I'm cleaning up a few things and putting them back where they belong. What brings you up here, young one?" asks the Commander. Keeping an eye on Gaia, Shepard has out a few bags she doesn't need to get into. If she wants to help, her and Kaja can clean the armor. Shepard isn't ready to teach either one how to use a or handle a weapon. Not until they get a few years older.

Liara steps in the shuttle. "Need any help, Leia?" asks the information broker. Liara walks over and tells Gaia to go back outside.

A pout appears on Gaia's face as she looks at her father. Shepard nods her head towards the door. Gaia's lip sticks out further as she starts to leave. "You're no fun." comments the youth before she leaves the family's shuttle.

"Was she talking to you, me, or both of us?" asks Leia as she points to Liara, to herself then moves her hand back and forth between herself and Liara. A grin appears on Shepard's lips. "Nah. I mostly want to clean the weapons we used and get them put back up. The armor is fine and is only a little dirty. That can wait until we get home."

Liara chuckles at both Gaia's comment and Leia's reaction to it. "I think she was talking to both of us. Okay if you're sure. Any thing you want to do while we're here? Besides have Nikos take you fishing." The asari keep an eye out on her kids and gives her love a smile at the same time.

Shepard has the Locust torn apart and is cleaning the SMG every carefully before assembling the weapon. "Long walks on the beach sounds good to me. With moonlight hopefully." Leia flashes a grin over in Liara's direction then goes back to looking at what she is cleaning.

"Eh, that does sound nice. I don't think the girls will want to do that for the next eight days, Leia," remarks T'Soni. She puts her hand on her chest while saying, "I, would enjoy it very much." T'Soni overemphasize the 'I'. Grinning from ear to ear, Liara looks over at the girls.

Gaia and Kaja are both sitting on the lip of the platform. Kaja has her arm over Gaia's shoulder while pointing out something in the water. The water is clear so the girls can see a bit of coral and small school of fish. Gaia thinks she see something in the sky heading in the island direction. Kaja sees it as well. Both girls get off the lip of the platform and walk quickly over to the shuttle to tell their mom and dad what they are seeing.

Commander Shepard has the shuttle comm unit on. There is a little static and Joker's voice coming over it. "Normandy to Little D shuttle. You there Shepard?" He repeats the call a few more times before either Leia or Liara notice the hail.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the cockpit and answers Joker's hail to the shuttle, "T'Soni here. What do you need, Joker?"

"There is a shuttle inbound to your location. There is an Alliance Admiral on board and a message. That is what I was order to tell you, Liara," answers Joker.

"Thanks, Joker. T'Soni out," replies Liara as she leaves the cockpit. When she gets back to the shuttle door, Kaja and Gaia are there peeking inside.

Leia is putting the sub machine gun back into its carrying case then puts the case into the bag with the shotgun and pistol cases. "What did Joker want, Liara?" asks Shepard as she returns the bag to its proper holding area on the shuttle.

"Mom, dad, there is something headed in our direction," says Kaja as she points to the incoming shuttle. Which is coming from the Mediterranean Sea instead of from the Greek or Turkish coast lines.

Liara moves out-of-the-way as both Kaja and Gaia get into the shuttle. The eldest asari looks out the door and sees a shuttle similar to the on they own getting closer by the second. The shuttle has Alliance color scheme, but it's too far away to see any logos. "Joker did say there is an Alliance shuttle in route. I'm sure that is them. I think your mother is with them. How they located her mom, I have no idea," comments Liara.

Shepard gets off the seat, but keeps the Mattock in her hand as she approaches the doorway. "Wonder what the Alliance wants now. Can't be just to drop my mom off." Leia shakes her head then gives a puzzled look to Liara, who gives the human a soft grin in return. Commander Shepard turns to face Kaja and Gaia, "Both of you go with your mom and start unpacking your bags. I'll be in there shortly."

Gaia gives Kaja a look, Kaja nods in response before saying, "Why do we have to keep leaving? I thought we are on a family vacation."

Liara gives Leia a shrug of the shoulders and a sympathetic look and whispers so soft, it's barely audible when Shepard glances in her direction, "Don't know what to tell you, my love."

Commander Shepard gives Liara a beady eye look then faces her two daughters. She feels a ping of guilt when she looks at Kaja. The young asari is right to question. Why do they have to keep leaving? Shepard knows if she were in Kaja or Gaia's shoes, she would be wondering why too. "I suppose you don't have to go unpack just yet.

"The shuttle is landing in the next platform over," says T'Soni as she points to the other side of the shuttle.

All four walk over to the next landing platform to greet the passengers inside. Admiral Hannah Shepard is the first passenger to get out of the shuttle. Behind Hannah is Commander Jace Mitchell. Hannah gives her family a smile before saying, "I found a ride. Don't suppose you took my bags inside the house?" The Admiral looks around the island and her smile gets bigger. "Nice. Very nice."

"Ah, hm," stammers Leia Shepard. "No, I didn't think you would be here any time soon, so I left your luggage in the shuttle. Sorry, mom." The Commander's face is a little redness to it. Leia looks over to Commander Mitchell, "What do you need, Jace?"

Handing over a data pad, Mitchell says, "Here, read this. It's from Anderson." The N7 officer gives Shepard a nod. He gets the feeling she isn't wanting to deal with any thing that has to do with politics or Prisenscot in general now. He can't blame her on that either.

Commander Shepard takes a few steps then stops as she is reading the message from Fleet Admiral Anderson. The retired officer is thinking crap! Can this wait until we head home? She looks over to Mitchell. "Do they want to speak with us now or can it wait?"

Dr. T'Soni walks over to stand next to Shepard after hearing the word 'us'. Leia hands her over the message to Liara. She begins to read it:

_Shepard/T'Soni-_

_Because of events you helped uncover during investigation of Landon Prisenscot, the Citadel Council would like a meeting with both of you, Shepard. You and Dr. T'Soni. The Prime Minister's actions has put the Alliance in a tough spot political and the Council are requesting a meeting with you and Dr. T'Soni, Commander. _

_I hate to do this to you, Shepard. The Alliance really needs your help on this. Please, meet with the Council._

_They know you are on vacation, so let Commander Mitchell know when you can meet with the Council and I will pass the information on to them._

_Thank you, _

_Fleet Admiral Anderson_

"It can wait until you head home, Commander. All he wants to know is when are you leaving, so he can let the Council know when to expect you," answers Jace.

Shepard and Liara talk quietly and quickly among themselves before Leia gives Mitchell the answer he is waiting on. "How about Liara and I go to the Normandy and we can talk to the Council now? Instead of waiting another week. We're here for the next eight nights. If things are as bad as Anderson is implying, then I think we should contact them now. Do you have any idea what the issues are?"

Commander Mitchell nods his head, "Yes, I know what the issues are and honestly, Shepard, it's bad. Anderson seems to think along with the Council that you and Dr. T'Soni can help ease the tension. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say what the issues are Shepard. Sorry. If you really want to talk to them now, I can arraign it."

Liara answers, "Please do, Commander."

Mitchell goes back into the shuttle to contact the Normandy. While Mitchell is in the shuttle, Commander Shepard walks over to the family's shuttle to get her mother's bags. Waiting by the shuttle is Nikos. "I noticed another shuttle arriving and thought they might need me to take their bags as well. Ms. Wilson did tell us there was one more coming." He gives Shepard a sincere smile as he takes Hannah's bags from Leia's hands.

"Thank you, Nikos. Plan on take me out fishing the day after tomorrow. I still don't know who is going to come with me, but I do want to go out and see what I can catch," replies Commander Shepard.

Nikos nods in acknowledgment, "Of course, ma'am. The best time to go out is between 500 and 530. I hope that is not too early for you." Nikos turns to Hannah, "If you follow me, ma'am. I can show you to one of the rooms. You can pick which one you want."

Hannah looks at Leia asking, "The girls aren't in separate bedrooms?"

"No, there is a bunk bed in the room they took. So, you get your pick of which of the other two rooms you want, mom," replies Commander Shepard. She gives her mother a shrug of the shoulders and a grin.

Hannah follows Nikos as he heads back to the villa. The Admiral keeps looking around the estate and is finding it hard to describe how beautiful the area is. Plenty of trees to take walks in and enough of a beach for everyone to enjoy the water and sun. Hannah asks, "Do you live here on the island as well, Nikos?"

"Yes, ma'am. There are a total of three of us full-time. Myself, a chef, and a housekeeper. I'm responsible for the exterior of the property plus I pilot the boat. I can take you to any of the other islands in the area or fishing," replies Nikos with a smile on his face. He thinks he has the best job in the world. He lives on a wonderful island and gets to help the guest when they ask for help. Nikos also enjoys taking people fishing.

Nikos and Hannah enter the house with Nikos showing Hannah the two bedrooms. She take the one room down the hall from her daughter and Liara's room. It is next to the bedroom Kaja and Gaia took. Hannah takes a solo tour of the house. The elder Shepard is thinking this is a wonderful villa. Good mix of modern and classic looks in all the rooms. Hannah is very impressed with this villa.

Commander Mitchell comes out of the shuttle and walks over to Shepard and T'Soni. He gives the couple a smile, "I have it where the Normandy is going to give us an encrypted line, so you can talk to the Council in the villa instead of having to see them in person."

Gaia asks, "You're not leaving again are you, dad?" Gaia gives Mitchell a dirty look then moves closer to her father and takes Shepard's hand.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, Gaia. At least not without you, your sister, and your mother," answers Leia as she reaches down and picks Gaia up and places her youngest daughter on her shoulders. "Ready to go, young one?" The three adults and Kaja walk back to the villa. Gaia is lucky enough to get a ride.

Leia dips her head and shoulders down so she doesn't knock Gaia off of her shoulders as they enter the villa. They all head to the study to use the extranet terminal, so they can have their conversation with the Council. Mitchell contacts Joker to have him link the villa's terminal to the Normandy comm unit. Commander Mitchell is making sure the link is properly encrypted.

The Citadel Council quickly appears before Shepard, T'Soni, Mitchell, and the two girls. Neither Leia nor Liara has told their children to leave the room. If the Council doesn't like it, too damn bad is what Shepard thinking. Commander Shepard can tell by the way both girls are giving out signals, that neither one of them is happy with either her or Liara leaving them on a moments notice. She can't blame them for feeling that way either.

The asari Councilor opens the dialogue, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni." The asari Councilor notices the two young asari and Commander Mitchell are in the room with Shepard and T'Soni. "Commander Mitchell, would you please excuse us. This discussion is about delicate topics."

"Of course, Councilor," answers Jace Mitchell as he leaves the study. He closes the door behind him to give everyone the privacy the Council is requesting. The N7 officer notices the housekeeper, Havva, dusting the living area and starts talking to her to kill time.

Commander Shepard removes Gaia from her shoulders and puts her in one of the chairs. She looks at both daughters then says, "Both of you sit there quietly, okay?" Gaia and Kaja nods their heads that they understand.

Dr. T'Soni asks, "You wanted to see us both, Councilor?" Liara isn't sure why she needs to deal with an Alliance issue.

The salarian comments, "Yes, Dr. T'Soni. We would like to talk to both of you. Do you need your children here and be part of this meeting?"

"Do you want to continue this meeting, Councilor? They're tired of being left in the dark or having me and Liara leave them with my mother. We are on vacation," answers Commander Shepard with an unpleasant tone in her voice.

The turian steps in, "Look at it from our view, Commander. This meeting will go faster without your children present."

Shepard gives Liara a defeated look and whispers in Liara's ear, "Do you want them to leave or stay? They want to know what is going on and this is a wonderful time for them to learn a little about politics."

Liara isn't sure. She understands both views and the information broker knows Kaja and Gaia are both tried of all the secrets that has been a part of this trip. T'Soni walks over and kneels in front of both girls, "It might be better if both of you go and bug Commander Mitchell or your grandmother. Your father and I will try to make this meeting as quick as possible."

Kaja gives her mother a hug and says, Okay. It's not fair." The young asari looks at the Council when she says the last sentence. Gaia says nothing. She only hugs her mom then her dad and follows Kaja out of the room.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni," replies the salarian Councilor.

Leia asks, "What do you need of us, Councilors?" Shepard wants very much to get this meeting over as quick as possible.

The asari has a slight grin on her lips. Normally, she seems to have a stoic look on her face. The Councilor says, "We have been in debates for the past three days. The Alliance is on the verge of losing their seat on the Council. We are all in agreement we need to vet any future candidates more thoroughly. That includes everyone. Not just humanity." The asari looks over to the other Councilors and neither one has anything to add at this moment.

"What does that have to do with either one of us?" asks the Commander. Shepard is standing with her arms behind her back and her feet together like she is in the military.

The salarian looks at Liara before speaking, "Dr. T'Soni. This Council is under the impression that several pieces of evidence against Prime Minister Prisenscot you collected. We would like for you to help us vet any Council candidates in the future."

"It looks like most of the intelligence was found by you and no one else. Both Maclin and Prisenscot went through the vetting process, but it seems the vetting process failed. We would like you to fill that gap, Dr. T'Soni," says the turian Councilor.

Liara looks over to Shepard then to the three Councilors, "The AI aboard the Normandy, EDI, helped with that. "

The asari Councilor takes back over, "How much help was this AI, Dr. T'Soni? And if you were home, would you have found the same intel?"

T'Soni is thinking quickly. She isn't sure if she would have found everything her and EDI found in less than an hour. If she has the time, she is sure she would have found it out eventually. "EDI help me find it quicker. I think giving the time, I would have located most of it. We found all of that in less than an hour. I felt it was enough and stopped. I'm sure if I needed to, I could have found more," answers Liara.

"Would you be willing to work with the Council gathering intel for vetting purposes, Dr. T'Soni," asks the turian.

Leia nods to Liara before Liara answers. "Yes, but only if I'm not required to move to the Citadel."

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni," replies the asari Councilor. She looks over to Commander Shepard. The Councilor isn't sure if Shepard will accept their offer. If she truly wants to help the Alliance, she will accept. After everything that has happened over the past week, the asari wouldn't be surprised if the Commander says no. "Commander, I know we've not seen eye to eye in the past. The Council, me especially, regrets that fact. As we stated before, the Systems Alliance is very close to losing it's seat on the Council. Admiral Anderson would be perfect to serve as an interim Councilor until the vetting process for a new candidate is completed and approved by the Council. He feels he needs to stay on Arcturus Station and help relations from there."

There is an uneasy pause from the asari. The turian and salarian Councilors are staying silent on this. They already approve of Shepard, but they feel the asari is the one that needs to ask Shepard about being the interim Councilor. Only because she is the only Councilor left from the war with the Reapers.

Before the Council can ask, Shepard guesses at what they are going to ask, "Let me guess, Councilor. You want me as the interim Councilor until you get a candidate vetted? I am not a politician."

"Neither was Anderson when you recommended him," answers the Councilor from Thessia.

The Commander can't argue with that fact. "Why me?" asks Shepard.

The turian answers, "Because we trust you, Commander. You were the one person to bring the galaxy together at a time when galaxy needed it the most. We could very easily revoke humanity's spot on the Council, but we rather try to work with humanity through this rough patch. Humanity has a lot to offer, but this bullying by some of your politicians needs to end, Commander."

Liara grabs her love by the elbow and takes Shepard off to the side, "Take it, Leia. The Alliance needs you. There isn't anyone the other species respect more than you. Well, maybe not the batarians." Liara gives Shepard a grin then continues, "It's only an interim position and by the time our house gets built on Elysium, I'll be done vetting the candidates. Unless you've changed your mind about moving."

"Are you sure, Liara? This could last for several months. What about our other plans?" asks Leia with a little concern in her voice.

T'Soni places her hands on Shepard's cheeks, "That is going to happen as planned." Then the asari gives her bondmate a smile.

Shepard cocks one eyebrow up, "Oh really?" The human with wavy red hair turns her attention back to the three Councilors, "I accept your offer. Only on one condition"

"Which is, Commander?" asks the salarian Councilor.

"That I'm allowed to go home two weekends a month. I don't see the need to move to the Citadel for an interim position. We've made some major plans I would need to help with those plans," answers Commander Shepard. This isn't part of her or Liara's plan. But if Liara is willing to vet Council candidates from every species, then she can at the very least sit on the Council until a replacement is found.

The asari Councilor finishes the meeting, "Of course, Shepard. For now, Maclin's assistant is working on improving relations. Because she worked with Maclin, she has had a hard time being taken seriously. You can start as soon as your vacation is over. Which is when?"

Liara answers, "We are here for the next eight nights. And with everything that has happened since we left Illium, we're need this time alone, Councilor. If you contact my office, I'll get to work as soon as I get home."

"Then we will see you in nine days then, Shepard. Thank you for your time today and we are sorry about everything that happened to you and your family. Dr. T'Soni, I will make sure the delivery of candidates dossiers are there before you get home," replies the asari Councilor then the holos of the Councilors disappear.

Shepard leaves the room to find Mitchell to let him know the meeting is over. She finds him goofing around with the kids outside by the pool. Hannah is in the pool enjoying the warm water. The pool isn't heated, but with the warm weather. The pool is at a perfect temp.

"Meeting over, ma'am?" asks Commander Mitchell. He is enjoying playing with Shepard's kids. Mitchell has a nephew, but no kids of his own. Now he understands why the Commander walked all those years ago. Either Liara got pregnant shortly after they got married or not long after Shepard left the Normandy. He can tell by the age of their oldest, Kaja.

"Yes, Jace, it is. Thank you for relaying the message and for bringing my mom with you," answers Leia Shepard.

Mitchell salutes Commander Shepard before saying, "My pleasure. I got lucky and found Dr. Chakwas before she caught a shuttle back to Arcturus Station. They were together and since I was looking for you to pass along the message from Anderson. It was a win for both of us. She needed a ride and I needed to know where you where." The officer leaves the pool area to head back to the shuttle so he can get back on the Normandy. He is still waiting on orders from Alliance brass.

Hannah notices Leia's demeanor is different after the meeting with the Council. "What's wrong, Leia?"

Kaja walks briskly towards her dad. She gives Shepard a hug and says, "I love you, dad. You're not leaving again are you?"

"I love you too, little one. And you too Gaia. No, I'm not leaving. Not until we are ready to head home," answers Leia. Home is a vague place now. Liara and the kids will be home on Illium, they're going to start building a house on Elysium, and now she will be renting an apartment on the Citadel. Leia looks at her mother lounging in the pool, "Everything is fine, mom."

Shepard has a few questions for the love of her life, but it can keep for now. Leia's concern is now on who is going to watch the kids while they are not in school because of her work as interim Councilor. That is her biggest concern.

Liara joins everyone outside. She sits in on of the patio lounge chairs. The asari lays the lounge back as far as it will go without it being completely flat. She wants to relax not take a nap or at least not yet. She is a little wound up from the meeting with the Council.

Gaia walks over to her mom, "Why did we have to leave the room?" Her and her older sister are getting annoyed by being brushed to the side by the adults. If this is how vacations go, Gaia would rather stay home and just do small trips like they have done in the past. Nothing ever bad happens on those trips. This big trip has been one bad thing after another.

"You did notice they asked Commander Mitchell to leave as well, young one. The Council only wanted to talk to me and your father. No one else should bother us while we are here. So lets enjoy the time we have left before we head home," replies Liara. She looks over to Leia when she says home. T'Soni hopes the Council doesn't give her a big list of name to vet. She is going to take her time and do a complete background check and dig into every little secret she can find.

Kaja goes into the villa to change into her swimsuit. It doesn't take the young asari long to change and return to the pool. Kaja T'Soni sits on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the water to see if it is cold or warm. It's warm which causes Kaja to stand up and jump into the pool. Splashing her father in the process.

Leia wipes the water from her arms after getting splashed by Kaja. She gives her daughter a sideways look then a grin before she heads into the villa to change into her suit. When Shepard comes back out of the villa, she walks over to Liara saying, "You getting into the pool or just lounging?" Leia has evil little thoughts rolling around her head. The human with wavy red hair is half tempted to pick her bondmate up and toss her into the pool.

The asari information broker looks up and see Shepard hovering above her. She get a good look at the mischievous grin on Leia's face. "Don't you even think about." Liara has a feeling she is going to end up in the pool. She doesn't have her bikini on and really doesn't want to get wet.

"Where's your sense of adventure, doc?" asks Leia as she starts to reach down to pick Liara up. Instead of picking Liara up, Shepard pulls the asari off the lounge chair and kisses her deeply on the lips.

Gaia goes, "Urgh, dad!" as she watches her parents kissing. The youngest daughter covers her eyes, but peeks through her fingers watching.

Liara answers Shepard question after she breaks away from the kiss, "I don't have my suit on, so no adventures now." She caresses Leia's cheek then whispers softly, "I would love a walk on the beach with you later."

"It's a date, T'Soni," whispers Shepard before she dives into the pool to swim a few laps. After a few laps, Shepard swims over by her mother, Hannah and her daughter, Kaja. "Is there anything you want to do, mom? Kaja? Either one of you want to go fishing with me day after tomorrow?" asks Leia.

Hannah gives her daughter a weird look, "Since when do you fish?"

"I'll go, dad. It's something new to do," answers Kaja as she splashes her father with some water. Which causes Shepard to pick her daughter up and toss her across the pool. Kaja squeals as she fly in the air for the briefest of moments.

"I don't. But for some reason, it sounds like something to do. I don't think Gaia wants to go. When Nikos talked about it during our introductions, Gaia had a look on her face that told me she isn't interested in going. Are you?" comments Commander Shepard.

Kaja swims back towards her dad and grandmother. She splashes Leia again, but this time she swims to the other side of the pool.

Shepard gives her eldest a beady eye look, which makes Kaja laugh then tries to splash her father from across the pool. The water didn't get anywhere near the Commander. Leia dives under the water and heads in Kaja's direction. She swims under Kaja and then behind the youth She startles Kaja when Shepard comes up for air. "Boo!"

Liara is back lounging on the lounge chair keeping an eye on Gaia. Gaia is pouting with her lower lip sticking out. The youth's mother feels bad that Gaia can't get into the water. Liara wants to make sure the cast is completely dry and cured, so they don't have to worry about her getting the casts messed up and replaced.

"Mom, I want to get in the pool. Please." pleads Gaia. "Dr. Chakwas said twenty-four hours before I can get it wet. Hasn't it been twenty-four hours?"

"Yes, it has been over twenty-four hours, but I think you need to wait until tomorrow, Gaia. You can sit on the edge and put your feet in the pool," answers Liara. She gets off the lounge chair and takes off her shoes and sits on the edge of the pool. Gaia joins her mom and sits next to Liara.

Kaja turns to face Leia. "Hey, no fair. You can hold your breath longer than I can."

Laughing at her daughter's comment, Leia Shepard answers, "Life isn't fair, Kaja. Get use to that now. It will make it easier when you get older." Shepard gets out of the pool and sits next to Gaia.

"Dad, mom won't let me in the pool," complains Gaia to her father. She folds her arms across her chest and still has her bottom lip sticking out with sad eyes.

"Gaia T'Soni, you know better than to run to your father when I already told you no." replies Dr. T'Soni with her stern motherly tone.

Hannah gets out of the pool and walks over to the rest sitting on the other end of the pool. Hannah wants to say something to Gaia, but feels it's not her place to do so. She feels bad for her youngest granddaughter. It's not her fault she is in a cast. Liara is being cautious with her and Hannah feels that is a wonderful quality to have. She sits down next to Gaia saying, "Gaia, listen to your mom. You can wait one more day." Hannah rubs Gaia's back then gives her a hug.

"Gaia, your mother said no. What do you think I will say?" asks Leia. Nothing annoys Shepard more than one of the kids running to the other parent after they've already been told no. She understand it's part of growing up, but it's still annoying. Liara feels the same about it. Nothing they can do, but continue to love their kids and guide them to do the right things.

Liara stand up and grabs her shoes, "Kaja, out of the pool. Since your sister is not allowed in it, I think it's fair none of us get in it."

"Ah mom!" says Kaja. She slowly gets out of the pool and grabs a towel to dry off with. Kaja isn't going to argue with her mother. Not after seeing Gaia get into trouble.

The villa's chef, Akis, walks over to the family sitting by the pool, "I will have dinner ready in about an hour. I'm making baked shrimp with feta cheese. As an appetizer, I've made a white bean soup and for dessert, baklava."

"That sounds wonderful, Chef Akis. Thank you," replies Commander Shepard. "Lets go everyone. I guess it's about time to get ready to dinner." Leia picks Gaia up and put the youth on her shoulders. Everyone goes and changes out of their swimming attire into normal clothes. Everyone but Liara and Gaia. Neither one of them has their suits on.

After the kids go to bed, Leia and Liara take a walk on the moonlit beach. The moon is shining very brightly on this night. The couple walk hand in hand across the beach. The waves of water gently come ashore. Leia brings a couple of towels with them for when they want to sit on the sand. Shepard finds a nice flat looking rock and tries to make it skip across the water. It goes about three skips and stops.

"What are you doing, Leia?" asks Liara. She is seeing a different Leia tonight. One that doesn't seem to have a care in the galaxy, but she knows that is anything but the case. It's a façade that Shepard does very well at times.

Shepard gives her bondmate a smirk. The one she knows Liara loves seeing. "I'm skipping rocks, but I'm rusty at it." The human brings Liara's hand to her lips and places a gentle kiss on the back of Liara's hand. "I love you, Liara."

Liara caresses Leia's cheek, "I love you too, Leia. I sense something is bothering you."

"I'm worried about the kids. When we leave to head home, I'm not going home with you. With everything that has happened on this trip, is me taking over as the human Councilor a good idea?" asks the Commander. Leia takes the big beach towels and lays then across the sand then sits on one.

Dr. T'Soni sits next to Shepard and places her arm around the human, "Yes, I think it's a good idea. Why else would I tell you to go ahead and accept it?" Two blue hands cup the human's face, "Leia Shepard, you, yourself said you needed a change. Maybe we both do. When I told the Council, I didn't want to move to the Citadel, I didn't know they were going to offer you humanity's spot on the Council. Even thought I suspected they were going to. I said a few days ago, I can do my job from any where and I meant that. We can sublet the apartment on Illium and rent an apartment on the Citadel until the house is ready for us on Elysium.

Leia leans closer to the asari sitting next to her and kisses her tenderly before speaking, "I'm not going to ask you to do that. My only concern is who is going to watch the kids while I'm gone and you're at work when they are not in school. I have a feeling I will be Councilor for a while. I'm not a politician and I have no idea what I am doing. If Anderson can handle it, so can I." Shepard lies back looking up at the stars.

"Wouldn't we have the same problem if you're working a full-time job instead of being my hired muscle? Which I haven't needed in years." comments T'Soni as she lays her head on Shepard's shoulder, which makes Leia put her arm around Liara.

Thinking about what her bondmate is saying. True, they would need a sitter if she is working full-time. "Okay, doc. You got me there. We would need someone to watch them. But who do we trust anyone enough for that." Leia's hand slowly caresses Liara's arm.

Liara moves and straddles Shepard. Looking down into those blue eyes of the human under her, Liara leans in for a passionate kiss. Leia wraps both of her arms around T'Soni as their kiss grows deeper with each passing second. Shepard forces Liara on her back as their passion for each other grows stronger. Liara breaks away from the kiss to nibble on Leia's earlobe.

The tide of the ocean changes and the waves come higher on the beach. The couple is now getting their legs and feet wet, but neither one is caring about that. They attention is on each other. The asari pulls off the human's shirt and her bra to kiss on Leia's neck after they flip positions again. She then moves her tongue down into the valley between Shepard's breasts.

Shepard's hands move up and down the asari's back. She reaches out to undo, Liara's top exposing the blue breasts. The next item of clothing removed is the bra Liara is wearing. The pile of clothes are also getting wet and slowly being taken out to sea. Leia notices their clothes start to drift away. "Ah, we might want to move our clothes, T'Soni before they get washed out to sea," comments Shepard between gasps of delight.

T'Soni's focuses her biotics and picks up the clothes and tosses them away from the beach. She isn't sure exactly where they landed and at this moment she doesn't care. The only thing Liara cares about at this moment is Shepard. The asari kisses Leia's lips tenderly, pulling on the human's lower lip with her own lips. Liara moves from Shepard's lips to her neck and earlobe, nipping at the skin behind the ear.

Leia gasps and moans feeling the asari's lips on her skin. The Commander rakes her fingers across Liara's spine causing her to gasp into her love's ear. Leia's hand move down the asari's back and stops near the small of Liara's back. Their hips start grinding against each other with lust and desire. T'Soni mumbles, "Embrace eternity," because she is unable to actually speak normally. Her eyes turn black and their meld begins.

After a several hour meld, Liara's eyes are back to their normal blue color. Shepard's head is lying on Liara's shoulder. Shepard is caressing Liara's torso area then moves to give her a kiss before asking, "Was this your plan? Meld by moonlight?" Leia looks into towards the villa and sees all the lights are out.

Giggling at Leia's touch, Liara answers, "By the Goddess, Shepard, you're incredible." She places her hand on top of Shepard's hand as it rests on her lower torso. "Yes, it was something I thought we would both enjoy."

Shepard looks around for their clothes. "Ah,.." Leia looks some more and only sees only a shoe, Liara's and a pair of undies, also Liara's. "...I'm not seeing much in way of our clothes."

"They can keep until the sun comes up," answers Dr. T'Soni as she gets off the sandy beach. She grabs her shoe and undies after she wraps herself up in the towel. Liara hand the other towel to Leia, who wraps herself in it.

The human/asari couple walks hand in hand back to the villa. They quietly move through the villa, hoping they don't wake anyone. Liara puts her shoe and sandy undies in the corner of the bedroom. Her towel hits the floor as she steps into the bathroom to rinse the sand off. Leia decides to join her in the shower. Round two begins.

A/N:Only a couple more chapters left for me to post. Next one is Friday. Enjoy the rest of the week.

I do have a few ideas floating around in my head right now, but I really need to play ME3 before I start writing them. I also have a few one shots written that I will post once this story is completely posted.

See everyone on Friday. Enjoy hump day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The alarm goes off at 400 and Shepard quickly turns it off, so not to wake Liara. She gives Liara a gentle kiss on the cheek then gets out of bed to get ready to go fishing with Kaja and Nikos. Shepard jumps into the shower then goes to wake up Kaja, so she can get ready to go. Leia walks up the steps to the top bunk and whispers softly to not wake Gaia. "Kaja, it's time to get up. You do want to still go fishing with me, right?"

Kaja stirs hearing her name. She opens her eyes to see her father hovering over her. "It's early, dad. Can I sleep a little longer?"

"Little one, you can nap on the boat while we go to the spot. If you don't get up soon, we will leave without you," answers Shepard. She looks down to Gaia to make sure she didn't wake her up.

Yawning as she tries to wake up, "Okay, dad. I do want to go." Kaja waits until her dad gets off the ladder to the top bunk before she climbs down it to get ready to go fishing.

Leia walks into the kitchen to see what is to eat. She sees a few things she can make quickly to take with them. Nikos walks into the kitchen seeing Shepard making a few sandwiches. "Good morning, ma'am. I was coming to make us some lunch, but it seems you are on top of it."

"Please, Nikos, just call me Shepard," replies the Commander as she finishes up the sandwiches.

Nikos gives Shepard a cooler to put their food in. "Okay, Shepard. We have time for you to have some breakfast. Is your daughter, Kaja coming with us?"

"Kaja is getting ready, I think. Unless she fell back asleep. This is really early for her. I told her she could sleep on the boat on our way to the fishing spot. I thought it might take a little while to get there," answers Leia as she takes the cooler from Nikos and puts the food into it. She looks into the freezer and sees plenty of ice to keep their food cold. Shepard pull the food back out and puts the ice in the cooler than the sandwiches and a few bottles of water.

The young asari walks into the kitchen. "Can we eat something before we go?" asks Kaja.

"Sure." says Leia as she tosses an apple to Kaja, who catches it effortlessly. "Nice catch."

"Thanks, dad. Morning Nikos," says Kaja before she takes a bite of the red apple.

Nikos says, "I'll be down at the boat getting it ready. I'll take the cooler." Nikos grabs the cooler and heads down to the boat dock.

"See, I could have slept a little longer," remarks the youth. Kaja continues to eat her apple, but is wanting more to eat.

Shepard gives her a look and shakes her head, "I thought we where leaving soon. You can still sleep on the boat if you want." Leia gives Kaja a hug and a kiss on the check. "I'm glad your going with me, little one. You ready?"

Kaja grabs another apple to take with her on the boat. "Yes, I'm ready, dad. Lets go and catch some fish."

Father and daughter go to meet Nikos at the boat. He is getting everything ready to make sure they have a safe trip. The human male sees Shepard and her daughter coming to the dock, "I think I have everything ready to. We can leave when your ready."

Kaja is still wiping the sleep from her eyes as she eats the second apple. She looks around the area near the beach and notices a shoe under a bunch of twigs and leaves. The young T'Soni walks over and picks the shoe up. "Dad, isn't this one of mom's shoes?"

Leia rubs the back of her neck. Her face gets a little red with embarrassment. "Yes, I think she lost it when we took a walk on the beach the other night. We both took our shoes off, but your mom lost one. Don't ask me how, Kaja, because I really don't know." That's a lie and Shepard knows it, but she doesn't feel her children need to know their every move. Especially, when it comes to her and Liara's sex life. "Give me the shoe, Kaja. I'll take it inside, so your mom can have a pair again."

Kaja hands Leia the shoe. She then gets on the boat and starts looking around. The youth scrunches up her nose from the dead fish smell. "Do all boats smell like dead fish?" asks Kaja.

Nikos chuckles at the youth's facial expression. He thought the same thing when he was a youngster. "Only boats that go fishing often. I do take people out about once a week some times more."

Back in the house, Leia is quietly moving through the villa. Shepard sees the bathroom light on in the master bedroom and thinks maybe she left it on. "Oh, morning, Liara. I thought maybe I left the light on. You're up early. Kaja found your shoe we couldn't find yesterday. Better a shoe than our clothes I suppose," remarks Leia as she rubs the back of her neck with a grin on her face.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. You and Kaja haven't left yet?" asks Liara as she gives Shepard a peck on the cheek and a hug. "Be safe out there and both of you come back." T'Soni takes the shoe from Leia and places it with the other one.

"You can still come with us if you want. Something new for you too, T'Soni." grins Shepard at her bondmate.

Shaking her head at Leia, Liara answers, "No, thanks. You need to get before Nikos leaves without you." The asari gives the human a deep passionate kiss before Shepard leave to go back to the boat.

Kaja is looking over all the different equipment on the boat and Nikos is happy to explain what each piece does. The youth is looking at the chair with several straps to hold a person into the seat. There is a tube sticking up from the base of the chair. Pointing to the chair, Kaja asks, "Why does the chair have straps on it?"

Leia hears the question as she steps on the boat's deck with a smile on her face, "It's to make sure you don't go overboard when you hook a big fish."

Pointing at the tube at the base of the chair, Kaja asks another question, "What's that for?"

Shepard is loving the questions. It shows her how curious Kaja is and her eagerness to learn. Leia grabs one of the big deep fishing poles and sits in the chair and puts the pole in the tube. "It's to put the fishing pole handle in the tube. Some of the fish are big, Kaja and it makes it easier to reel them in."

Nikos starts up the boat's engines and slowly pulls the boat from the dock. His destination is about five miles from the shore. Nikos plans on using a fish finder to find a few schools of fish. His goal is to have them catch something. He knows Shepard would like to try to catch some tuna, but the finder doesn't tell him the type of fish.

During the ride to the spot Nikos thinks they can catch some fish, Leia makes sure Kaja wearing her life vest. Shepard has one on as well. Kaja is getting a few lessons on how to cast a line. The young asari isn't catching on very well, but she keeps trying to get the hang of it.

The boat stops after about an hour of Nikos looking for a school of fish. He drops the anchor and comes out of the wheelhouse. Nikos says, "I have found a school of fish. However, I do not know what type the school is, but it looks like a nice size school. This looks like a wonderful spot to catch something." He starts to show Leia and Kaja how to properly bait the hook.

With the bait on the hook on Kaja's pole, Commander Shepard stands behind Kaja. She has her hands over Kaja's and together the first cast of the day. Leia baits her hook and casts the hook in to the water. Her cast goes further thank Kaja's cast. There is a slight nibble on Kaja's line. Nikos is explaining to the youth to reel it in slowly. The young asari is taking the direction and slowly reels in the fish. The tip of the rod is starting to bend in a 'U' as she starts to struggle reeling the catch in.

Shepard puts her pole into a holder and helps Kaja bring her catch. Kaja is gritting her teeth, struggling to bring in the fish. Leia is standing behind her with both hands on top of Kaja's as together they reel in the fish. Nikos has a net, but it's starting to look like the net isn't big enough. A "Grrr" escapes Kaja's lips. "Come on fishy, give up," says Kaja as she starts to slide to the edge of the boat. Shepard wraps on arm around her daughter to make sure she is safe and doesn't go over board.

The pole Shepard put in a holder has a fish on its hook now as well. The line from the reel starts spinning as the fish is trying to get away. Nikos quickly grabs the pole and tries to reel it in. This fish is also a fighter. Nikos is struggling like Kaja is with her fish. All of a sudden, the line on Shepard's pole snaps causing Nikos to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Kaja is still working hard at reeling her fish in. This fish is being a pain to bring in. Shepard grabs the pole from her daughter and gives the line a little slack to make is easier for her to move to the chair. Kaja quickly climbs into her father's lap and put her hands back around the pole. The asari's determination to bring this fish in is high. Nikos straps them both in, so they don't go flying out of the boat.

Finally, after an hour and half struggle, the albacore tuna fish is finally aboard the boat. "Dad, we did it!" exclaims Kaja as she leans back a little tired from the struggle. She's never had to work that hard before.

Leia puts the pole in the holder and hugs Kaja tightly. "Yes, we did," replies Leia as holds Kaja in her arms. "That's a big fish you caught, little one."

They unclasp the security straps on the chair and Leia puts Kaja back into the chair. The Commander is wanting to take a picture of Kaja with the fish she caught. Nikos holds the fish up next to the youth. Leia snaps off a couple of pictures with her omni-tool. Shepard thinks Liara is going to love these pictures. Too bad Gaia didn't want to come. Because they are missing out on a fun adventure.

"Dad, is this dinner?" asks Kaja as she looks at the albacore tuna fish as Nikos kills the fish and bleeds it before putting the albacore in one of the boat's holds. The hold has plenty of ice to keep the fish fresh.

Shepard asks, "Nikos, will Chef Akis clean and cook the fish? Or will we need to clean it?" Leia has no problem cleaning the fish. Even though she has never done it before. Shepard thinks how hard can it be? It is something else for Kaja to learn. She doubts very much if Gaia would be interested in helping.

"Chef Akis will cook it, ma'am. However, he does prefer the catch cleaned before he cooks it. We can do that after we dock," answers Nikos.

"That's not a problem. It's another learning experience for Kaja. Right, little one?" comments Leia as she winks at her eldest daughter. Shepard grabs the pole she is using to see the line is in the reel after the line broke. The wavy red-haired human gets the fishing line out of the reel and runs it up the pole then puts a new hook on it. Baiting the hook, Leia casts the line again into the water.

Kaja is watching her father fix the broken line. "If you say so, dad." The young asari starts yawning and starts to doze off in the chair.

"Shepard, your daughter is sleeping in the chair. Do you want to head back now? What you caught is enough to feed everyone for several days," comments Nikos.

Leia turns to see Kaja in the chair sleeping. Kaja looks so peaceful with her head on the arm of the chair. She thinks that she really doesn't want to go in now, but maybe they should. The fish Kaja caught is very big and it's a strong possibility that fighting with the fish wore her out. "Yes, lets head back. Even though I would like to stay out a big longer. Any idea how much the fish weighs?"

Nikos replies, "I would say about 40kg. We would have to put it on a scale to find out for sure and I don't have one." He gives Shepard a grin before he heads up to the wheelhouse.

By the time they get back to the villa's dock, Kaja wakes up. "We came back already?" asks Kaja. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Fighting with the fish is hard work." The young asari gets out of the chair and notices her shoulders and arms are sore. "Dad, my arms and shoulders hurt."

Shepard is helping Nikos tie the boat to the docks when Kaja wakes up. The Commander walks over to Kaja after the boat is secure. "I'm sure. You used muscles that you normally don't use to what you did today. It's normal."

Rolling her shoulders to try to relieve the pain and it only makes it worse. "Ow" remarks Kaja T'Soni. "You sure day. It hurts to move my arms."

"Yes, Kaja. Come here. Let me see if I can rub on them and make them feel better," answers Leia.

Kaja walks over by her dad, so Leia can rub on her shoulders. Shepard starts to give her daughter's shoulders and arms a massage. As Shepard works on Kaja's shoulders, Nikos gets the fish out of the hold.

"Are you still wanting to clean this fish, Shepard? Or do you want me to do it? I have no problem at all cleaning it," says Nikos as he gets out of the boat and takes the fish to the small cleaning table at the far end of the dock.

Grinning at Nikos as she continues to try to loosen Kaja's sore muscles, "I've never cleaned a fish before, so do you mind showing both of us how to do it?" Leia has never really fished before today. The only fishing she has done is catch and release.

Nikos thinks figures, but that isn't a problem. Most people who stay here don't know how to clean a fish. Shepard is the hero of the galaxy. "Sure, I can show you."

The human male shows both father and daughter the proper way to clean a fish. First thing Nikos does is remove the scales from the fish. Next he makes a cut to get at the guts. Kaja is scrunching her nose and making a face while watching Nikos gut the fish. Nikos pulls the guts from the fish and tosses them into a bucket that is sitting next to the table. He plans on burying the guts in the garden. It makes a great compose. Waste not, want not is Nikos' view.

It doesn't take him long to finish taking all the guts out of the fish. He gets back on the boat to grab one of the older coolers he uses to transfer gutted fish to the villa. Nikos makes sure there is plenty of ice in the cooler, so the fish stays fresh until Chef Akis cooks it.

Shepard asks, "You leave the head on it?" Leia always thought you take the head off when cleaning a fish.

"Yes, for now. Chef Akis will cut the head off when he prepares it. Any particular way you want it cooked, ma'am?" asks Nikos as he covers the cooler to keep the fish cold.

All three walk back to the villa. Nikos goes to the kitchen to leave the cooler on the counter then to tell Chef Akis about the fish, while Leia and Kaja go into the villa to get the fish smell off.

Kaja walks into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes when Gaia says, "You smell like dead fish. Dad catch one?" Gaia waves the air by her nose in a dramatic fashion which causes Kaja to roll her eyes.

"No, I caught it. Dad only helped me reel it in. It's in a cooler in the kitchen. That fish is big, sis. My arms and shoulders hurt from fighting with it for a while." answers Kaja before she walks out of the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall.

Gaia doesn't believe her older sister. The youngest asari thinks, no way did you catch a fish even with dad's help. She places her hands on her hips as she watches Kaja walk away. Gaia goes to ask her dad if Kaja really did catch the fish. Because, Gaia has her doubts.

Commander Shepard is in the shower when Liara walks in to the bedroom. T'Soni hears the water running in the bathroom and wonders who is in there. It's too early for them to have returned already. Liara walks in to see Leia in the shower, "You're back early. I wasn't expecting you and Kaja back until this afternoon. Kaja want to come back?"

Leia peeks her head around the shower curtain with her hair full of suds from the shampoo. "Oh, hi. No, she caught a big fish. Albacore tuna I think is the name of it. I know it's tuna. Nikos thinks it weighs about 40kg. It's in a cooler in the kitchen if you want to see it. All clean and ready for Chef Akis to cook it." Shepard rinse the shampoo out of her hair then turns grabs the bar of soap and washes her body to rid it of the fish smell.

"40kg? What are we going to do with that much tuna? I love tuna as you know, but that is a bit much. Did she need help with it?" asks Liara. She is skeptical that Kaja caught a fish that big without help. Liara grabs a towel when she hears Shepard turn the shower off.

"Yes, I had to help her. We needed to get strapped into the chair because we fought with it for over an hour. Kaja ended up dozing off in the chair after I took a picture of her with the fish. Nikos was holding it up," replies Shepard as she takes the towel from her bondmate. After drying herself off, she puts her omni-tool back on to show Liara the shots she took with it. Kaja is smiling a big toothy smile. She looks like she is very proud of the fish she caught and is having fun at the same time.

"I love it. Remind me when we get home to have that one printed and put into a frame. Kaja will probably want to hang it in her room as a memento," remarks Dr. T'Soni. The asari grabs Leia by the towel and pulls her in close for a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, there is a knock on the bathroom door. "Mom, dad. Did Kaja really catch a fish? Or is she full of it?" asks Gaia. She still doesn't believe her older sister.

Shepard is getting dressed as Liara leaves the bathroom. The information broker gives her youngest daughter a smile. "Yes, with your dad's help. Don't you believe your sister, Gaia?" asks the loving mother.

"No, mom, I don't. She's lied to me before about stuff," remarks Gaia with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Leia hears what Gaia is saying and doesn't like it very much. Kaja's fish is a big one and she is proud that Kaja didn't give up trying to reel it in. "Gaia, Kaja got into trouble the last time she lied to you. She worked very hard to reel it in. It wore her out and made her shoulders and arms ache," answers the Commander as she walks out of the bathroom. "Come on, I'll show it too you, young one." Shepard waves her hand in a 'follow me' motion. Liara and Gaia both follow Leia into the kitchen to look at the fish.

When they get into the kitchen, Hannah is in the kitchen looking in the cooler. The elder Shepard asks in a joking manner, "Think you can bring a bigger fish back next time? Who caught this, Leia? You? Or Nikos?" Hannah doesn't even think for a second that Kaja is the one that caught the fish.

"See, even grandma doesn't think Kaja caught it," says Gaia.

The look on Hannah's face is priceless. Complete and utter shock with her mouth wide open, "Kaja caught this?" Hannah opens the lid again to look at the huge fish in it. "Really, Leia? You're putting me on."

Gaia goes to say something when Liara put her hand over Gaia's mouth before the youth gets an earful from Shepard. Liara can tell that Leia is about to snap on Gaia. The youngest daughter starts squirming trying to get he mother's hand off of her mouth. Dr. T'Soni leans in and whispers into Gaia's ear, "Stop it right now, Gaia! Or you're going to spend the rest of the day in the bedroom."

Kaja is standing near the kitchen and so far none has noticed her yet. She is frowning because no one wants to believe she caught the fish they are going to have for dinner. The eldest sibling starts to say something, but the look on her father's face is saying to her to keep her mouth shut. So, Kaja goes to the living area and lies on the couch.

Leia sighs deeply before answering, "Yes, mom, Kaja caught it. I did help her reel it in. It took us over an hour to do so and it wore her out and made her shoulders and arms ache." Shepard is thinking this is getting annoying. Maybe they should have toss the fish back into the ocean and kept on fishing instead of coming back so early. Leia tosses her hands in the air in defeat and walks out of the kitchen and heads outside.

"Crap," says Liara as she lets go of Gaia and goes after Shepard. Dr. T'Soni walks past Kaja lying on the couch and stops to talk to her. "You seem upset about something, little one. What is it?" She places her arm around her eldest shoulder, giving her a loving hug.

"No one wants to believe I caught a fish. Dad seems mad when she walked outside. I needed help, but I put the hook into the water and the fish took it. Doesn't that mean I caught it?" comments Kaja as she leans into her mother and wraps her arms around Liara.

Great, thanks Hannah. Gaia's actions are bad enough thinks Dr. T'Soni. "Yes, it means you caught it. Your dad showed me the pictures she took and I do believe you. Your dad has never lied to me and I don't see her starting today, little one," replies Liara. She holds Kaja in her arms trying to make her feel better.

Hannah overhears the conversation between Kaja and Liara. She sees her goofing around has upset not only Leia, but Kaja as well. Hannah walks over to Kaja and Liara and kneels in front of Kaja saying, "I'm sorry, Kaja. I was only goofing around. Forgive me?"

Kaja looks at her grandmother then to her mother then back to her grandmother again. "Do you really believe I caught it?" asks Kaja.

"Considering how your father reacted and how upset you look now. Yes, I believe you. Like your mother said. Your dad isn't one to lie," answers Hannah Shepard.

The eldest sibling hugs her grandmother then says, "I forgive you, grandma." Kaja turns to her mom, "May I go swimming, mom?"

"Yes, you may go swimming. I'll be out there after I find your father," answers Liara. The asari looks out the sliding glass window to see if Leia is near the house. Shepard isn't anywhere in view.

Kaja jumps off the couch and heads to the bedroom to change into her swimming suit. When she gets into the bedroom, Gaia is there sitting on the bed. "Want to go swimming with me, Gaia?" asks Kaja. She knows her little sister doesn't believe her, but she also knows Gaia got into trouble about it too. Or it seems that way with their mom's hand over Gaia's mouth.

Gaia looks up and sees Kaja changing into her swimming suit. "No, thanks. I think I'm suppose to stay here for the rest of the day. I'm sorry, I doubted you. I really didn't think you caught it, but since dad is mad and I got into trouble, I guess it's true."

"Why would I lie about that, sis? I still ache some in my shoulders from bring that fishy on the boat. Yes, dad had to help me, but I still had my hands on the pole and we fought it together," comments Kaja as she walks over and gives her younger sister a hug.

Liara and Hannah are watching the girls from the hallway. It puts a smile on the asari's face seeing her daughters make up. Gaia is such a handful, while Kaja tries to not get into too much trouble. She wonders what type of personality their next daughter will have. Maybe a mixture of both.

Hannah grins some, but still feels a little guilty about not believing Kaja caught the fish. She looks at Liara and says, "Again, I'm sorry, Liara. I'll watch the girls at the pool. You go find Leia. She may have taken a walk or is down by the beach."

"I know, Hannah. She'll calm down after a while. She always does. The girls know how to push our buttons at times," replies T'Soni. She gives Hannah's arm a squeeze to let Hannah knows it's okay. Liara leaves to go find her bondmate.

Commander Shepard is walking around in the wooded area of the island. It's peaceful and the only thing she hears is a few birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. She sees a small clearing near the edge of the treeline. It's a rocky shore of the island, so Leia decides to sit on the rocks and watch the waves crash into them. She sits there for a while, being lost in thought. Why did her mom not believe her? Leia gets why Gaia didn't believe it, but she doesn't understand why her mother didn't.

Liara T'Soni walks up to Leia and sits on a rock next to her. The asari runs her hand across the human's back. "You okay, Leia?"

"No," answers Leia refusing to saying anything else. She doesn't want to upset Liara, but she is still steamed at Hannah. Shepard takes T'Soni's hand into hers. She then brings it up to her lips and kisses the back of Liara's hand.

"I know your mom pissed you off, Leia. She is sorry," says Liara. She moves closer to her love. "Come back to the house. The girls are at the pool swimming. Hannah is watching them, but I know they both want you to play with them."

Leia looks at Liara with mixed emotions in her eyes. "I can't, not yet. Right now, I regret asking my mom to join us. I know my mom is a goofball at time, but Kaja worked so hard with my help to bring the fish in. It just pisses me off everyone thinks either Nikos or I caught it." Shepard stands up and starts tossing some of the smaller rocks into the ocean. Leia picks up a bigger rock, about baseball size rock and throws it as far as she can. "All I wanted was for us to have a wonderful vacation. Ever since we landed on Shanxi, things have gone to hell. I get shot, we have people trying to kill us for no reason expect for hatred, and now Kaidan is fighting for his life in the hospital."

"You don't mean that. I know you've enjoyed having your mother with us. I know I have. Besides the girls adore her," replies Liara.

"No, you're right. I don't mean it. I love my mother," says Shepard. She picks up another rock and moves it from hand to hand several times thinking where to throw this one or how far can she throw it. She heaves the rock with all of her strength. "Urghhhh."

Liara sits there listening to Leia and watching her toss rocks. The asari is wondering how long it is going to take for her love to calm down. "I think you need a good vigorous work out. That always calms you down," comments T'Soni.

"True, but nothing here for me to punch on and there is no equipment to work out on. Running on the beach is the only thing I can do and I don't feel like running," replies Shepard. Leia sits on the ground with her back against the rock.

The asari moves to sit next to the human with wavy hair. She wraps her arm around Shepard and pulls her in close, "Shepard, I love you. Everything will work out. You'll see. I think something else is bother you beside being annoyed with your mother and Gaia not believing Kaja."

"I love you too, doc. You're right. I'm still worried about the girls when it comes to me not going home with you. We need to tell them. The sooner the better. I think I'd rather deal with their disappointment now then when I get dropped off at the Citadel. At least give them time to soak it in, that I'm the new human Councilor. I feel like I'm about to explode from not telling them. I don't like keeping secrets from them. It's bad enough we are not being truthful with the kids on why we left them with my mom when we came to Earth," says Leia as she rubs on Liara's torso.

T'Soni giggles a little feeling Leia's hand rubbing on her torso. It is always the one thing Leia does every time she is pregnant. She thinks it is one of many reason Shepard is a good parent. Her deep devotion to her family, especially her children. "Lets go and tell them now. It might make you feel better to get off your chest," says Liara. She leans over and kisses Shepard on her red lips.

Leia kisses Liara back deeply before breaking the kiss. "Okay, it might help. At worse, we'll have two upset kids to deal with for the next week. You sure about all of this, Liara? Us being apart for what could be several months. I'm not sure I want us living light years apart with you being pregnant."

"Yes, because I don't plan on for us living light years apart. We will drop you off at the Citadel then head back to Illium to pack more of our things then move to the Citadel with you. That would be easier for the girls and for you. You'd miss them as much as they would miss you," grins Liara at Shepard as she says that. T'Soni knows Shepard isn't asking them to move to the Citadel when they are already planning on moving to Elysium once their home gets built.

"But..." says Shepard before Liara cuts her off with a finger to her lips. Which causes Leia to kiss the finger next to her lips.

"While you and Kaja were out fishing and before everyone else got up. I went to the shuttle and called the office and told Ella we were moving shortly after getting back. I'm giving her the office. She is good at collecting information and would be a good information broker on Illium. I have confidence in her. I did tell her she still works for me and when I need information, she is to pass it to me. I'll get a copy of the house plans and bring them with me and we can go over them. Then I'll contact Hessen with any changes."

Leia Shepard gets off the ground. Wipes any dirt off then helps the love of her life off the ground. "You sure about this, Liara?" asks the Commander for the second time. Shepard feels she is the luckiest person in the galaxy. She has someone who loves her and is there for her when she needs it the most.

"The only thing I'm more sure about is how much I love you, Leia Shepard. As Anderson said the day he bonded us. Together there isn't anything we can't do. It was true then and still it to this day. I know your worried and a little scared, but we will get through it together. Like we always do," replies Dr. T'Soni.

Shepard and T'Soni walk back to the villa. Shepard is feeling a little better. She is hoping telling everyone what is in store for them when they leave Earth doesn't ruin the rest of their time on the island. Better to deal with it now than later.

When they get back to the villa, Gaia is lying on a raft in the middle of the pool. Kaja is on another raft and they are splashing each other giggling, enjoying themselves. Leia smirks watching her kids playing together and not antagonizing each other. Shepard hopes Gaia is a better older sister than she is as the younger sister.

"Dad, you've returned," says Kaja with a huge toothy smile on her face. She turns to Gaia and tips over her raft causing Gaia to fall off.

Gaia comes up for air then knocks Kaja off her raft. Both girls are laughing and splashing each other. Hannah is only watching, allowing her grandchildren to play around. "Leia, I'm sorry," comments Hannah when she sees her daughter and daughter-in-law return to the villa.

"Yes, Kaja, I've come back." Shepard looks at her mom, "I know, mom. It's okay. I'm over it now. We need to have a family meeting, so both of you out of the pool." There are four chairs around the table with the umbrella. Leia and Liara both sit at the table waiting for their children to join them.

"Am I in trouble?" asks Gaia as she towels herself off and makes she gets the water off of her cast. Even though it is waterproof, the young asari doesn't want to have to have it removed for a new one.

Liara answers Gaia's question, "No. No one is in trouble. We have some news and it's time we shared it with everyone." Liara takes Leia's hand into her's.

Kaja and Gaia go to sit with their parents. Hannah grabs one of the lounge chairs and sits next to the table waiting to hear what the news is.

The Commander rubs her neck before she starts speaking with her free hand. "I don't know where to begin, so I'm just going to say it. Liara and I have talked since we've been on Earth that we need a change." Shepard looks at her daughters with a smile on her face to show them everything is okay.

The girls both have a shocked look on their faces. Kaja asks, "What type of change, dad?"

"Liara and I last year started talking about building our own home. We were going to build it on Illium, but with everything that has happened during this trip. We, both feel we need to move to Alliance Space." Liara squeezes Leia's hand tenderly for support. Shepard keeps talking, "Once the house is built, we are moving to Elysium."

"Really? So we can go to the amusement park more often then?" asks Gaia. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree with excitement. Kaja has the same look on her face too.

Seeing her daughters take this news well is making it easier for Leia to continue without worrying she is going to upset them. "Yes, you'll be able to go to the park more often. No promises on how often, okay."

Both girls go, "YEA!"

Liara whispers into Leia's ear so softly no one else can hear her, "That went well. Now for the bigger news."

Hannah sits in her chair not saying anything because this is nothing new to her. The elder Shepard does feel there is more coming. What she isn't sure on. Maybe it's about her going into business together. Or could it be something else. Hannah sits and waits for Leia to finish.

"You two remember the meeting your mom and I had with the Council the other day?" asks Leia.

Gaia and Kaja both nod their head yes with Kaja, "Yes, they made us leave the room after you said it was okay for us to stay. I still think it's unfair."

Liara says, "I know you do, Kaja. They had their reasons. What they wanted from us is important." She squeezes Leia's hand one more time then caresses it with her thumb.

"Once we leave Earth, your mom is going to drop me off at the Citadel to take humanity's spot on the Council. It is only on an interim basis. Until the Council vets another candidates, which your mother is helping them with. After what happened with the Prime Minister and late Councilor, the Council wants to make sure something like that doesn't happened again," says Shepard. She is still smiling at everyone.

"Don't leave us, dad," pleads the younger sibling. Gaia looks like she is about to start crying. Being apart from her father is not what Gaia wants.

Kaja has a sad look on her face, but isn't saying anything. The look of disappointment on her face is telling enough. She isn't liking the idea of them being on Illium when her dad is on the Citadel. This isn't a business trip. Her dad is the new human Councilor, so she will not return home in a few days like she normally does when she goes away on trips.

"I'm only dropping your dad off, so she can start her work right away, Gaia. We're going home to pack more of our things then we are going to move to the Citadel while we have our house built on Elysium," replies T'Soni before Leia gets a chance to.

Hannah is speechless. Her daughter is a member the Citadel Council. Even on an interim basis, Hannah never thought in a million years, Leia would agree to work with them after they blew her off about the Reapers. But then she thinks, it has been fifteen years and the only Councilor left from that time is the asari. Maybe things will work out okay. She hopes so.

Leia and Liara both notice the relief on their daughter's faces when they find out they will be moving to the Citadel too. Neither one now is willing to say that Liara is pregnant again with their third child. That news can come after they settling in while staying on the Citadel. Both are sure the girls will be happy with that news. It can keep for a little while longer, but if they wait too long. The girls will notice their mom is pregnant again.

"Leia, are you sure about this? Your relationship with the Council has been rocky at best. Who's idea was this?" asks Hannah after she finally wraps her head around what her daughter is saying. She is still in shock Leia would be on the Council even as the interim Councilor.

Grinning at her mother, Leia says, "It was either me or Anderson and Anderson wanted to stay on Arcturus Station to repair the political damage there. They don't need to vet either one of us, I suppose. I saved the Council more than once, mom. I do believe they trust me completely. I'll try to do my best, but I'm no politician and they know it. I'm always willing to help if asked, and they asked. I can't turn my back on the Alliance. Even after what Prisenscot did."

Admiral Shepard nods her head at her only child. Her daughter makes her proud of the things Leia has done. Not only in helping take down the corrupt Prime Minister, but with everything else. Leia doesn't seem to hold on to grudges. Even if some might be justified.

Commander Shepard gets up from the pool side table, "I'm going to go and take a nap." She looks at her two daughters. "Are you to okay?"

Kaja says "Yes, dad. I'm going to miss my friends. I can make more. You moved a lot when you were a kid, right?" Kaja doesn't really care for some of the kids she goes to school with. And she really doesn't like her principal at all. She thinks he is rude when he talks to parents and was very rude to her father the one time she got into major trouble at school* Kaja has thought about asking her parents to send her to a different school. Now she doesn't have to. Hopefully, her new school will have a better principal than Mr. Hocker.

"I'm good, dad. Now, that I know we will be going to the Citadel with you," answers Gaia. She is too aloof to care about moving to Elysium or moving in general. Gaia will miss her friends, but she thinks she can make new ones. All she wants is to have her father with her.

Leia walks over to both Gaia and Kaja. She gives them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I love you Gaia and you too Kaja. Unlike you, Kaja. I didn't sleep on the boat, so I'm off for a nap." Leia gives Liara a kiss on the lips then heads back into the villa for her nap.

The rest of the family's vacation they hang out at either the pool or the beach. The girls seem at peace with them moving which comes as a slight surprise to both Liara and Shepard. Everything is falling into place just like Liara said it would.

A/N:*This is mentioned in a story I have yet to publish, but was originally part of this story. I cut it out, reworked this story, and made that one separate story all together. It was the story I wanted finished before I went on vacation in October, but it didn't happen.

I know I went into great detail about the rest of their time on their vacation, but I didn't plan on them doing much on the private island. It was Leia and Liara's chance to get away from everyone else and have some quality family time. Sorry if this chapter ending disappoints anyone. It was not my intention. I was also worried if I went into a lot of detail of their eight-day stay on the island this story would never end.

Everyone have a wonderful weekend. Last chapter is Monday. I feel for people living in the UK and the mess with Game.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

Six months later-Citadel

Councilor Leia Shepard is going over files submitted by one of the Spectre's about problems with the batarians out in the Traverse. Shepard thinks will the batarians ever get along with other species especially humans? Leia doubts it, but the Council has offered an olive branch that the batarians ignored. The last thing the Council wants is for the System Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony to start a war with each. From reading this latest report, war might be coming.

The batarians took a bigger hit against the reapers than humanity, but neither species can really afford to go to war. Shepard has been active in trying to achieve peace between the two species. With the bad blood over the Bahak System and her involvement in that, and that is why the process is very slow. The new Councilor that starts on Monday will have to work hard on getting the peace the galaxy needs.

A familiar face walks into Shepard's office. Leia is so involved in reading the reports about the batarians, she fails to notice she has a visitor. Kaidan Alenko sits down in a chair on the other side of her desk. Kaidan says, "I would never imagine you sitting behind a desk, Sheaprd. Let alone a Councilor's desk." The Spectre still has a few more months of rehab to do before the doctors release him back on active duty. The scars on his face and upper body are close to being healed, but anyone can tell he has been in a fire.

Leia looks up from the datapad she is reading. "Kaidan! I didn't know you were out of the hospital. It is wonderful to see you," exclaims Shepard. She gets out of her chair and walks around her desk to give the Spectre a tender hug.

"I was released a couple of days ago. I'm shocked to see you here, Leia. How are Liara and the girls?" asks Alenko.

The Councilor grins at Kaidan, "They're great. Right now, they back on Illium packing the apartment so we can move to Elysium. I'm headed home after work tomorrow. The new Councilor starts on Monday. His name is Leo Giffard. He seems the exact opposite of Maclin and Prisenscot. Which is what the Alliance needs now. Temperance and a level-headed politician looking out for the galaxy instead of only worrying about just humanity."

"Wasn't he the Parliament member from Elysium? He always was looking for humanity to work with other species if I remember correctly. Things are still a little fuzzy when it comes to my memory at times," comments Kaidan Alenko.

"Yes, that's him. The Council is really impressed with him. So is Anderson. He will look out for humanity's interest, but not at the expense of the other species. Which is perfect. It's what I've done for the past six months. I don't know how Anderson did this job for as long as he did." says Shepard. She is so happy that Kaidan is out of the hospital. He looks a little rough, but he seems no worse for wear mentally.

Kaidan gives Shepard a grin and a soft smile before saying, "I'll leave you to your work, Councilor. Wow, I can't believe I just said that. If I'm remembering correctly, I'm meeting with the new Councilor tomorrow with the rest of Council. Are you a part of that meeting?"

"I'll be there, but I'm not actually part of it. Griffard is. One of his first meetings as the new Councilor. I'm only there to answer any questions he may have. I'm suppose to leave once the meeting is over. I need to get home to Illium to make sure Liara is taking care of herself and not doing more than the doctor told her she could do," answers Councilor Shepard. Soon Leia can go back to beinc called Commander Shepard which is the title she feels most comfortable with.

"See you tomorrow, Leia," says Kaidan. He gets up to head for the office door when he realizes what Shepard is saying about Liara. The Spectre turns and asks, "What do you mean not doing more than the doctor told her she should do? Is she pregnant again?"

Leia beams from ear to ear, "Yes, she is really starting to show too. We still don't have a name picked out yet. I'm letting her pick this one out and she hasn't either decided or told me the name yet."

Kaidan smiles at Shepard, "Congratulations. Last one?"

"I don't know. That's more up to Liara. We talked about this one for a year before she decided it was time for another child. Kaidan, I have one thing to say to you before you go. Thank you for your help with Prisenscot. And I'm also sorry about what happened. I feel responsible for you getting caught in the house," says Leia as she give Kaidan another hug before he leaves.

"Councilor, what happened that day is not your fault. I wanted to help. I felt guilty for what happened to you on Shanxi. Everything that happened is on Prisenscot. I'm at peace with that. You need should be too, Shepard," says Kaidan as he hugs his friend back. "See you tomorrow, Leia." Kaidan leave Shepard's office to head to his apartment.

Illium

Dr. Liara T'Soni and her two daughter are slowly packing up their apartment. They have until next week to vacate their apartment. It is perfect timing too. Their house on Elysium is ready for them to move in. So far the only room packed is the living room and that is only because there isn't anything in the living room but a few pictures on the wall.

Some of their stuff is on the Citadel and is already to for the move. Leia has the shuttle and will bring everything from the Citadel and drop it off at the new house before heading to Illium.

Liara is lying on the bed resting when Gaia comes walking into her and Leia's bedroom, "Mom, when does dad come home? I miss her." Gaia sits on the bed next to her mom rubbing on her torso when the baby kicks. "Oh, neat."

T'Soni opens her eyes to look at Gaia, "She will be here tomorrow late or early on Saturday. I miss her too. How far along are you packing up your room? It is neat isn't it?"

Gaia nods with a big ol' grin at her mom. "Ah, I have two boxes full of toys packed. I still need to finish my closet, but I'm working on it. I promise," says Gaia before she leave to go back into her bedroom to pack more of her stuff.

Kaja is in her room packing the rest of her stuff. There is a stack of full boxes next to the door. She looks at her closet and decides it can wait until later. It is starting to dawn on the eldest daughter that this is the last weekend she can hang out with her friends. Kaja walks into her mother's bedroom. "Mom, you okay?"

"Yes, Kaja, I'm fine. Tired is all. What do you need?" asks Liara without opening her eyes. Liara is about to fall asleep and Kaja knows.

"I want to go over to Sami's house. They live in the building now. They moved here while were living on the Citadel. This is the last weekend I'll be able to see her and I have most of my room packed except my closet and I'll finish it when I get back. Please, may I" asks Kaja.

Liara sits up to look at Kaja. "You can go over there tomorrow. She has school tomorrow if you forgot because you've been out of school for a week and your new school on Elysium doesn't start for two more weeks."

Kaja has a half of smile on her face because she did forget about school tomorrow. She has been enjoying not being in school for the past few days. Their school on the Citadel let out last week and her new school is a private school. "Okay, I did forget, mom. Dad will be here tomorrow to help us pack, right?"

"Yes, she is dropping off the stuff from the Citadel before coming here. Tomorrow is her last day as Councilor. But I wouldn't expect her until late or early Saturday," replies Liara as she lies back down. The baby is kicking which causes Liara to put her hands on her torso. "Want to feel the baby kick, Kaja?"

The eldest sibling places her hand on her mom's torso and her face lights up when she feels her baby sister kicking and moving, "She's a kicker alright. Did Gaia and I do that too?" She removes her hand and smiles at her tired mom. "Okay, I'll go pack up my closet then," says Kaja as she turns to go back to packing up her room.

Liara answers Kaja before she leaves. "Yes, you both kicked like that. All babies do." Liara closes her eyes again after Kaja left her bedroom and within a few minutes is sound asleep. With Shepard not with her, Liara tends to wrap her arms around a pillow like it is her bondmate next to her.

This pregnancy is tiring Liara out more than the last two. She thinks it is because of all moving and planning with the house is the reason. Or she hopes that is the reason. When they get to Elysium, she is going to take it easy until the baby is born. Then she will go back to work. The vetting process she does for the Council takes up most of her time and put a little more stress on her than she thought it would. Or maybe it has to do with Shepard being Councilor and her not being home much. Leia is always working long hours and if she isn't at work, there is always some type of function to attend.

Elysium

Former Admiral Hannah Shepard and Dr. Chakwas are looking over the house Leia and Liara built. The contractors are finally done and the couple are starting their move this weekend. They are expecting Leia Shepard sometime tomorrow with the family's belongs from their apartment on the Citadel.

Both women think the house is absolutely beautiful. It is on the outskirts of the colony, but it has a wonderful view of the colony's skyline. A house this big can only be built on the outskirts. Four bedroom, three bathroom, and a study. It also has an office big enough for both Leia and Liara to work in. The kitchen has a patio off of it, so the family can eat outside. There is a mountain range several kilometers away and it is a short drive away, but from the kitchen the view is breathtaking. The house also has an unfinished full basement that , by request. Leia and Liara are not sure exactly what they want to put down there yet. Mostly likely a work out area for Shepard and maybe an area for the girls to practice their biotics without hurting anyone.

Shepard and Chakwas walk through the house and notice how spacious all the rooms are. The design of the interior gives the house a more spacious look than it has. The salarian did an outstanding job with the design. Chakwas comments, "This house is amazing, Hannah. They had a salarian doing the architecture? I would have never guessed that."

"Me either. It only took him about a year to come up with the designs and if I remember correctly, he did it for nothing. They only paid for any design changes which were only a couple. Liara knows how to broker deals," says Hannah. The former Admiral takes Chakwas' hand into her. "Ready to head home? You still have your own stuff to finish unpacking."

Dr. Chakwas leans in to give Hannah a tender kiss that turns into a more passionate one. The doctor breaks away from the kiss, "Liara does know how to do your job very well. Yes, I suppose we should head home."

They walk back to Hannah's car and take the scenic route back to their apartment. They are renting a cozy two bedroom in the heart of the colony. Neither one is certain if the shipping business is going to start now. With Leia Shepard being humanity's Councilor, it is on the back burner. Hannah isn't sure anymore if that is what she wants to do. The past few months with her not doing anything has done wonders for the former Alliance officer. Now, she understands why Leia only works with Liara. It gives her more time for family.

Elysium

Former Councilor Leia Shepard lands her shuttle in the small hangar that is in the backyard. The Normandy SR-2 lands a little further away from the hangar. Spectre Mitchell, Chief Gomez, and Spectre Alenko are in Shepard's shuttle. They all grab what they can carry and take it into the house. Kaidan is on restriction and is only allowed to carry small light things, so he has one of the bags that is full of clothes. Leia hits the code for the security and everyone enters the house.

"Oh my, Shepard. This place is nice," says Mitchell as he takes a look around the house and admires it.

"Thanks, Jace. The design is more on Liara. She told the architect what we wanted and this is what he came up with. I do love it. It's not too big, but big enough for our ever-growing family," comments Leia as she walks into the master bedroom to put the bags of her and Liara's clothes in the closet.

Chief Gomez has a box full of the toys in his hands. He asks, "Which room do you want this box in, ma'am"

Leia walks out of the bedroom and looks to see what Gomez is carrying, "Hmm. That is a good question. They get to pick their bedroom and they have not done that yet." She looks around to see an out-of-the-way place to put the girls stuff. "Oh, I know. Follow me." Shepard waves her arm in a 'follow me' motion. She decided to put all the girls stuff into the study. That way Kaja and Gaia can pick which bedroom they want for themselves. Then the extra bedroom will end up being the baby's room.

Kaidan Alenko is walking around the house looking it over. He is very impressed with the design. "Leia what is going up in the loft? I really like that idea. I'm surprised it's not your and Liara's bedroom."

Shepard looks and grins at Kaidan. "Our office. It's hard to have a bedroom in a loft when the baby's room is downstairs. We had to take that into consideration with the design. Besides when I get old and feeble I don't want to walk up steps," comments Shepard in jest and starts laughing.

"So this is the last time you move? Really? Why do I not believe that, Leia," remarks Alenko before he starts laughing with Shepard.

Mitchell brings in the last box from the shuttle, "Where do you want this, Shepard?" This box has a few things for the kitchen.

Commander Shepard looks at the box. Thinks to herself, we need to mark the boxes so people don't have to ask where it goes. "Kitchen. Thank you, Jace." Leia looks at everyone that is helping and asks, "Are you guys still sure you want to continue helping us move? All the furniture is going from the apartment and most of it is heavy."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm glad to help," answers Chief Gomez.

"Shepard, let me ask you something," says Jace Mitchell as he looks at the view from the kitchen. "Who picked this spot to build yours and Dr. T'Soni's house? Because this view is just …. wow. Beautiful."

Leia walks up behind him and smacks his back with her hand, "Liara and I both thought this spot was beautiful. It is isn't it?" If everything is out of the shuttle, I think we need to head to Illium. Sooner we get the stuff on board the Normandy, the sooner we can finish this move. Then we can have a cookout or something." She looks at the patio and sees the contractors did a wonderful job of building the fire pit. Shepard walks around the outside of the house and looks around to make sure the landscaping is up to snuff.

There are security lights around the house that are on a motion sensor. The lights are very bright and lights up the yard. They only have a few neighbors near them, so the bright lights shouldn't bother them too much. Shepard turns on the alarm to the house once everyone vacates the house. Before everyone boards the Normandy, she double checks to make sure everything is out of the shuttle before turning the alarm on for both the shuttle and the hangar.

Next Morning-Illium

Dr. Liara T'Soni is up very early. Around 530 and is in the kitchen cooking herself something to eat. She is eating light this morning with only a couple of eggs and toast with some orange juice. She looks around the kitchen to see some started packing. As she eats her food, she thinks, we have more stuff than I realized. Guess that is what happens when you live in the same spot for fifteen years. You collect more things than you realize. She hates to think about all the stuff they will collect while living in their new home. They don't plan on moving again after this one. Liara is fine with that.

After finishing her breakfast, Liara washes all the dishes so they can dry. They need to get packed up soon. The pregnant asari decides to finish up packing her and Leia's bedroom. There isn't much left to pack besides the stuff in the bathroom, which she is going to wait until last to pack. The desk in the bedroom has the most stuff to pack. All of Leia's clothes are all packed and most of her own. She has left out a couple of outfits, but that is about it.

Placing an empty box next to the desk, T'Soni slowly and carefully starts to fill it. She stops to look at the picture of Leia when she graduated from the N7 academy. Liara says softly to herself, "I miss you, Leia. I wish you were home."

Unknowing to the asari, Leia Shepard is standing in the doorway to their bedroom. Leia is smiling from ear to ear. She's tired and didn't get much sleep since they left Elysium. The human walks quietly behind Liara and kisses the asari on the neck, "I miss you too, Liara."

"By the Goddess, Shepard, don't scare me like that," says Liara as she turns to face Leia. She reaches up with her hands and caresses the human's face. "What are you doing here anyway?" asks T'Soni in a tone that sounds a tad out of character.

Leia gives Liara a look of concern, "You alright, Liara? You seem upset with me. What did I do?" She knows Liara gets moody while pregnant, but this is slightly different.

Sighing as she sees the concern on her love's face, Liara says, "I'm sorry, Leia, you haven't done anything. I still don't feel all that great and all I want to do it sleep. I know we need to get packed, but I'm not getting very far."

Shepard takes Liara into her arms and holds her. "If I had known you still were not feeling that great, I would have stopped by mom's and asked Chakwas to come with me. Don't worry about anything. I have people with me to help," smiles Leia. She kisses Liara tenderly. "Go lie down. Please."

"Okay, I'll lie down. Who's with you?" asks Liara as she moves from the chair to the bed. She lies on her side watching Shepard pack up the desk. Shepard packs the desk very quickly.

"The Normandy. They're going to help us move. It's Anderson's idea as a thank you to us both for helping keep humanity's seat on the Council. They planned this a week ago. I was completely surprised. As surprised as the day we got married," smiles Leia at T'Soni.

Spectre Mitchell knocks on the door jamb, "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt. Want us to start taking the living room furniture to the Normandy? We've already finished packing up the kitchen, Shepard. Let us know which room to do next and I'll get the crew on it."

"I got this room, Jace and the girls have theirs. I think the study is still unpack. Right, Liara?" asks Leia as she moves to sit on the bed next to Liara.

Liara sits up and says, "That is the room I was going to do next after I finished in here. That room has a lot of valuable stuff, please be careful with everything. Some of it is irreplacable"

"We'll be careful, Dr. T'Soni. I'll get the crew on it right away. What about the furniture?" asks Jace a second time. He doesn't want to bother them and it is early in the morning, but the sooner they get everything on the Normandy, the sooner they can get Shepard and T'Soni moved.

"Leave the Prothean displays for now, Jace. One is a weapons locker and I have to clean it out. It's very heavy. We will need some sort of dolly to move them anyway. But yes, please start moving stuff to the Normandy." answers Shepard.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll get right on it. Kaidan is keeping an eye on making sure everyone is working and not slacking off," replies Jace Mitchell.

Liara gives Leia a puzzled look, "Kaidan is out of the hospital? How long ago?"

Kaidan peeks his head into the master bedroom after hearing his name, "A couple of days ago, Liara. You okay?" Kaidan notices how tired Liara looks and the slight concern on Leia's face for her.

"I'm tired is all. I think I overworked myself helping the Council vet the new Councilor. Looking back, I shouldn't have," answers T'Soni. She give Alenko a grin before continuing, "How are you doing, Kaidan?"

"I'm alive. I still have rehab to do and I'm not released back to active duty just yet. But other than that, things are going well," answers Alenko. "I'll leave you two alone and keep an eye on the crew." He nods to the couple then leaves to watch and make sure everything is getting packed and nothing is getting broke.

Leia rubs on Liara's torso and whispers to the baby, "Hey there, it's your dad. Be nice to your mom, now. Okay?" Shepard grins at Liara, which causes her to giggle some.

"You're a goof, you know that. Like your mom. I love you, Leia," comments Liara as she snuggles in tighter to Shepard's body.

Commander Shepard removes her shoes and scoots Liara over some, so she can cuddle with the love of her life. Leia caresses Liara's forehead to the back of her tentacles. This causes Liara to make little happy noises. Hearing the noises from Liara warms Leia's heart. Nothing makes Leia happy and content than seeing Liara happy. "When is your next doctor's appointment, doc?" asks Shepard.

Liara snuggles tighter against the humans body the best she can being pregnant. She answers, "I told Dr. Chakwas I wanted to see her after we finish moving. I saw her two weeks ago and she told me to take it easy. Which I really didn't do. I know you want me to take it easy, but I had work to do to get the new Councilor vetted. I don't plan on going back to work until after the baby is born. Are you okay with that?"

"Good. I'm worried about you, Liara. You seem more tired with this pregnancy than with the other two. I don't know if that is normal or not. But it gives me cause for concern. I love you very much, T'Soni," says Leia Shepard as she holds Liara in her arms while caressing the asari's arm and from time to time Liara's torso to see if she can feel the baby kicking.

Both fall asleep in each other's arms and stay that way until Kaja wakes up and sees a bunch of people she doesn't know in the apartment moving their stuff out. Kaja comes running into her parents bedroom. "Mom, mom, there is a bunch..." the youth notices her dad is home and asleep with her mom. "Dad! You're home?" She moves around to the other side of the bed and hugs her dad tightly.

Leia opens her eyes as she feels Kaja hugging on her, "Hi, little one. Something wrong?"

"Dad, did you know we have strangers in the house taking our stuff? The living room is empty except for the Prothean artifacts," says Kaja as she points towards the living room. She hugs her dad again. "I've missed you, dad."

Giving her eldest a smile, Leia says quietly to not wake Liara, "Yes, I know. They are helping us move. That is the crew of the Normandy. You have met some of them, Kaja. Maybe you didn't see them, but do you remember Commander Mitchell? I've missed you too, little one."

Kaja is thinking. Did she see Commander Mitchell. No, she doesn't think so. "I remember him, but I didn't see him with the others. Why are they helping us move?" asks the youth.

"It's a thank you from Admiral Anderson for helping with the Council. Is your room all packed? If it isn't you need to finish. Kaja, I love you," says Leia as she kisses her daughter's cheek.

"I love you dad. Yes, my room is all done but my bed. It still has the sheets and blankets on it. What do you want me to do with those?" replies Kaja T'Soni.

Shepard thinks quickly. What to do with the dirty sheets from all the beds. Hmm. "Do you have any dirty clothes? If so, take the bedding off and put them with your dirty clothes."

The youth gives her dad a kiss on the cheek then rubs on her mom's belly then leaves to take the sheets off of her bed and pack them in the box with her clothes. She doesn't care if her clothes are clean or not. The bedding is going in with them.

A few minutes later there is a scream coming from the hallway that wakes Liara up. Shepard slides out of Liara's embrace and heads to see what the screaming is about. It's Gaia. She is freaking out about the people in the apartment moving their stuff. Kaidan is trying to calm her down to no avail. "Gaia, calm down. Please. My name is Kaidan. You've met me before. I know I look different, but please believe me. You know me."

"I thought you were in the hospital," says Gaia as she gives the human a good look over. She sees Shepard coming down the hallway and says, "Dad, is this Kaidan? He looks different."

Shepard picks her youngest up and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Yes, that is Kaidan. Remember he was in an accident and got severely burns? That is why he looks different. It's okay, Gaia. We have help moving," Leia turns to Kaidan after putting Gaia on the floor. "I'm sorry about that, Kaidan"

"It's okay, Leia. I know I look rough. Some of the scars will heal on their own and some I might need surgery to repair. Not sure if I want to go that route just yet. I didn't mean to scare her," says Alenko. He feels a little guilty scaring Gaia. All he wants to do is keep an eye on the crew and make sure everyone is getting Shepard and T'Soni's stuff to the Normandy safely. He is keeping an eye on the apartment, while Mitchell is supervising the transfer to the Normandy.

"Kaidan, nothing you can do about it," replies Leia as she reaches out to touch his shoulder. "Kaja freaked out too, but didn't scream. She woke me up. Remember, I didn't warn them we were coming, so they didn't know." Shepard grins at him as they both head into the living room. The room is empty except for the three cases holding the prothean ruins Liara has collected over the years.

Gaia goes into her sister's room to hide from the rest of the Normandy's crew. She peeks her head out of the doorway a few times to see if the coast is clear to go back into the safety of her room. Gaia is back to acting again. Slowly, the youngest asari makes her way by scooting alone the wall then dashes back into her room and closes the door.

Kaja watches Gaia and shakes her head. Leia and Kaidan notice how Gaia goes back into her room. Kaidan has never see her act like that before and Leia almost starts laughing at her daughter's antics. Alenko gives Shepard an odd look, "Is that normal for Gaia? I don't remember her doing that the last time I saw her a few years ago."

"Yes, it's becoming normal for her. She pretends she's an actress and acts like she is in a play or something. It started a little under a year ago. Liara and I have given her the freedom to express herself as long as she is not disrespectful. Plus, we can tell by the look in her eyes and face if she acting or not. Trust me, it has gotten her into trouble," answers Shepard.

"Dad, my room is all ready for the move," says Kaja. What's is there to eat? I'm hungry." She goes walking into the kitchen and notices all the cabinets are open and empty. She opens up the refrigerator and there is very little in it. The only thing she sees to eat is a few apples and one orange. Kaja grabs a couple of apples and starts to eat them. "They packed the kitchen already too? That was fast." The eldest daughter waves to Kaidan as she sits on the floor eating.

Kaidan waves back to Kaja, "How are you doing, Kaja?" He gives her a smile. One of the enlisted member of the crew walks back into the apartment, "Private, you can start moving the things from Kaja's room. Kaja, would you mind showing him which one is yours?"

The youth swallows her bite to say, "It's the second door on the left. Everything is ready to go." She takes another bite of her apple.

Leia is removing all the weapons from the locker they have hidden in one of the display cases. There is two pistols, two SGMs, one shotgun, one sniper rifle, and one assault rifle. She carefully puts each weapon into a case and locks the cases to make sure they are safely transported to Elysium. Each case goes into a locked crate for transport. "Now you can take the display cases. Be very careful. You break these and Liara will kill us. I think these are her most prized possession besides the painting of Ilos.

Three hour later, Liara gets back out of bed and walks into the living room to see it is empty. Even the Prothean ruins are gone. She walks into the kitchen and it's empty as well. The only rooms they have left to move are the two bathrooms and the master bedroom. "This place got empty quick. How many people are here helping with the move."

Kaidan is back on the Normandy resting like he the doctor ordered. Chief Gomez is making sure everything is getting to the Normandy safely, while Mitchell is in the apartment supervising the packing and removal of the family's belongings. Leia walks over to Liara and gives her a kiss on the lips, "The entire crew except for Joker and the medical staff. Kaidan went back to the Normandy for a rest. I finished up with our bedroom and was only waiting for you to get up so they can take the furniture to the ship."

"You could have woke me, Leia. I can't believe how empty this place looks," remarks T'Soni as she places her arm around Shepard's waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"No way am I going to wake you. They can wait. You need to rest and you know it, T'Soni," replies The former Councilor.

Within an hour everything is aboard the Normandy. The girls are already on the ship, and Joker is only waiting on the Shepard and T'Soni to board, so they can leave. Leia and Liara are looking over the apartment one more time to make sure they didn't miss anything. The place is as bare as it has been in a long time. They are both satisfied they didn't miss anything, so they head to the Normandy.

Elysium

Hannah and Chakwas are sitting on the patio furniture watching the Normandy hover in the open area of the family's back yard. They are both sipping on their drinks. Hannah is drinking scotch, while Chakwas is sipping on ice brandy. The furniture is a housewarming gift from Hannah and Chakwas. It consists of a rectangle table big enough for six people with an umbrella and eight chairs. They bought extra chairs to place on each end of the table.

Admiral Anderson walks around the side of the house to see the Normandy in the family's back yard. He parked his car out front. "Well, looks like I got here just in time," comments Anderson. He goes and sits in one of the chairs on the end of the table.

"Want a drink, David?" asks Hannah. "We have scotch or Serrice Ice Brandy. There is also beer in the fridge. They haven't unpacked anything, so we brought our glasses from home," comments the former Admiral as she raises her glass in the air.

Chakwas says, "There is a box in the kitchen. There might be some glasses it in. I'm sure they won't mind you going through it." The doctor gets off the bench as goes into the house to see if the box has any glasses in it. Chakwas unpacks one of the glasses and washes it before it gets used. "What would you like, Admiral?"

"Water is fine for now, Dr. Chakwas. Seems like you and Hannah have made yourselves at home here. Their not even moved in yet," replies David Anderson as he chuckles slightly.

"They did give us the access codes to the house and we do come out here daily to make sure everything is okay since they were still either on the Citadel or Illium," says Chakwas as she hands Anderson a glass of water. "Sorry, there is no ice. Leia is going to have to go into town and buy some plus some food for everyone. Hannah and I are providing the beverages."

The Normandy's crew is slowly taking the family's belongs off the ship. Joker's excellent piloting skills have the hangar bay door a few inches off the ground to make it easier for everyone to remove the boxes and furniture. It is starting to pile up around in the yard, but the sooner everything gets off the sooner Joker can take the dock the Normandy at the space port.

Gaia and Kaja grab a box of their stuff and brings it into the house. Leia is also carrying a box that goes into their bedroom, while Liara isn't carrying anything. All four walk into the house to see Anderson and Chakwas standing in the kitchen. Liara smiles at them both before saying, "Hello, Dr. Chakwas, Admiral. Please make yourselves at home."

Leia Shepard says to the girls, "You two need to pick which room you want. Then put your stuff in it and we can start unpacking once everything is inside."

Gaia already knows which room she wants. She wants the room that has a window that faces the colony. The youth wants to look at the colony's lights at night. Elysium isn't as big as Nos Astra, but she thinks the lights will reminder her of her friends on Illium. She is going to miss them, but she is also excited about making new ones.

Kaja picks the room across the hall from the room her sister picked. She looks out the window and sees the mountains off in the horizon. Kaja thinks it's a beautiful view and is glad her parents picked this spot to build their new home.

Everything is moving quickly into the house. Liara is arguing with one of the enlisted crew member of the Normandy. "I want it over there!" Liara points to where she wants the furniture arranged in the living room. Liara raises her voice and everyone outside can hear her yelling.

"Ma'am, you just said you wanted it over here." replies the crew member.

Mitchell and Shepard come running into the house to step in between the two. Leia says to Liara as she puts her hands on Liara's shoulders, "Please, Liara calm down. Where they put furniture is nothing to get upset over. I can rearrange it at a later date if need be. Lets get everything inside, please." Shepard knows Liara's outburst is because of her pregnancy hormones going into overdrive. She also knows she needs to calm her down at the same time.

Mitchell whispers into the Private's ear, "Do what she wants without question, Private. Don't talk back, don't say anything. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand." replies the Private before snapping off a salute. He starts to move the couch to the spot Liara wants it. He thinks he is glad he isn't Shepard and have to deal with a pregnant spouse. He is old enough to remember how his mother acted when she was pregnant with his baby sister a few years ago.

Liara starts to protest some more when Shepard takes her by the arm and leads her into their bedroom. "Let me go, Shepard. Damn it." She suddenly realizes what she is saying and buries her head into Leia's shoulder and starts crying.

Dr. Chakwas walks into the bedroom to check on Liara and see the asari is crying in Shepard's arm. "Liara, let me take a look at you."

The bedroom does have the bed set up, but it isn't made. Shepard and Chakwas get Liara to lie down and Shepard closes the door. Dr. Chakwas uses her omni-tool to scan give Liara a quick scan. Nothing out of the ordinary is showing up on the scans, but there is nothing wrong with the asari. Chakwas thinks it is a mix of her overworking herself trying to vet the new Councilor member, so Shepard can stop doing the job and the stress from moving.

"Liara, calm down or I'm going to have to give you a sedative to calm you down. And I'd rather not do that, but I will if I have to," says Dr. Chakwas in a calm voice. Liara nods to the doctor without saying anything to her.

The human doctor turns to Leia and says quietly, "Do what you can to keep her calm, Leia. She is too stressed and it's not good for the baby. And I think this little party for the Normandy crew needs to wait until she delivers." Chakwas leave Leia and Liara alone in the bedroom.

Leia follows Dr. Chakwas, "Doctor, wait. Is Liara alright? I've been worried about her for about two weeks. I'll let Mitchell and Alenko know about the change in plans. I know the crew was looking forward to having a good time tonight."

"Yes, she is fine, Leia," says Chakwas as she pats Shepard's upper arm. "Go and take care of her like I know you will and everything will be fine. And I'm only a call away and a short drive from the city. I'll be here in ten to fifteen minutes if there is any more problems." She gives Shepard a hug then walks back outside and joins Hannah and Anderson.

"Well, shit," says Commander Shepard to herself. She peeks into the bedroom to see that Liara is sleeping. Smiling at her bondmate, Shepard walks back to join the others and make sure the heavy furniture is where Liara wants it.

An hour later all the furniture, boxes, and crates are in the house. Leia hates that they can't have their housewarming party tonight, but doctor's orders override everything. Especially, when it comes to Liara and their baby's health. Everyone leaves except for Hannah. Dr. Chakwas takes a quick trip into town to buy the family some groceries for a few days, so they can worry about unpacking.

Gaia is playing with Kaja in the back yard after the Normandy's crew leaves. They are running around chasing each other playing some asari game that neither human watching them as seen before. This is the first time the girls have had this much room to play in and be kids.

Liara walks outside to see everyone is gone. "Leia, I need to talk to you." She gives her love a smile and walks back into the house. T'Soni walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

Leia Shepard is a few steps behind the asari and sits next to her. The red-haired human takes the asari's hand into her holding it lovingly. Leia sits waiting for Liara to tell her what she is wanting to say.

"I'm sorry, Leia. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's day and the little party we were going to have," says T'Soni. The information broker snuggles closer to Shepard. Leia wraps her arm around the love of her life and doesn't reply. Shepard doesn't think Liara needs to apologize. Liara's moods the next few months will vary, but nothing she hasn't dealt with in the past.

Shepard pulls Liara in closer and kisses the asari's forehead, "It's okay, Liara. We're moved in. All we need to do now is take our time unpacking and I'll take care of that. Once the baby is born, we'll throw a party for everyone that helped. I'll talk to either Mitchell or Alenko about it. Trust me when I say this, Liara. They understood and it was on Chakwas' orders no party. None of them are going to argue with her."

The couple sits on the couch with Commander Shepard holding Dr. T'Soni in her arms until it is time to have dinner. Dr. Chakwas is cooking it and no one knows what she is planning on making. Not even Hannah Shepard. The girls continue to play out side until it's time for dinner with Hannah watching them. It's very peaceful here and the entire family is going to enjoy being away from the crowds.

Fini

A/N:This is the end. I do hope everyone enjoyed this story. I did enjoy writing it. I do have a few one-shot stories done that I will post soon. I haven't made my mind up when yet. Might post one this week then some next week. I'm taking a hiatus until I'm done with at least one run, if not two with Leia. Want to make sure I get the story I want. :)

I'm sure I will have more to write one I've done a few runs of ME3. Which I should be playing twelve hours from now. (12:45pm EST as I type this) Enjoy the game when you get it.


End file.
